The Walking Dead: Through The Lands Of Monsters & Demons
by natalie.laukas
Summary: Dani Evans had been on her own for several weeks after she had lost everything that had mattered to her. She promised to keep her word to her brother David that she will make it to DC at all costs. But just when she gets so close, she stumbles across a new group whom she doesn't believe she can trust, especially a certain redneck with a crossbow.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead:

Through The Lands of Demons &amp; Monsters

By

Natalie Thomas

Chapter One

Dani Evans woke up in the attic of the house she was staying in for the night. She knew it was morning, and it was time to move on again. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms up in the air. She was never a morning person. But since the world has gone to Hell, she had learned to accept the harsh reality that the early bird not only gets the worm, it stays alive.

She turned to her back-pack she had used as a pillow and pulled out a can of pears she had found earlier in the pantry downstairs. She then grabbed the can opener from her pack and proceeded to open the can. As soon as she lid pried open, she immediately drank the sweet and tangy fruit juices. Afterwards, she scooped the pieces of pears and shoved them into her mouth. For her, this was a great treat. And just finding this house practically untouched was a miracle in itself! Dani couldn't believe how many canned goods she had found in the pantry. And thank God it wasn't dog food! She recalled the time she had to eat that stuff during the winter one night. Never again, she told herself.

As soon as she finished, she gathered her things together and stuffed them in her pack. She then put on her black leather jacket and grabbed her .270 Winchester. She brought out her ammo, and slid one bullet into the slot of her rifle. She cocked it, and was ready to go. She then knocked on the pull-out door to the attic and waited to hear sounds. She had to be cautious. Not hearing a sound, she then pushed open the door, and brought down the folding ladder. She carefully walked down the ladder, holding her gun, making sure no one was here. Assessing that she was alone; she grabbed her belongings and left her hiding place. She walked into kitchen and opened the back door. She jogged to her brother's black Dodge Challenger, and pulled out her map. She figured she had about 60 miles to go to reach her destination. Hopefully she could reach Washington D.C. in one or two days. She did manage to find more fuel from several abandoned cars the other day, so she estimated that she had enough. Still, Dani found it a little depressing that these greatly needed things were becoming easier to find lately. And what worried her the most was she hadn't seen anyone in a couple of months. Anyone living, by the way. The one question she had on her mind was is she the only one left? It was almost comforting as it was distressing.

She then heard the familiar low hungry growls from behind. She turned around and saw four walkers staggering towards her, arms outstretched, snarling. Dani shrugged and got into the car. She turned the ignition and drove off, leaving the walkers in her wake. She then put in a CD of mixed music her brother made, and the first song she played is Whipping Post by the Allmond Brothers. Seems appropriate, she thought as she made her way towards a small town she knows is on the map. Maybe there'll be more supplies there.

She reached the town in about two hours, or what was left of it. From a distance, she could see that the elements had already taken its toll on what used to be a quaint little place. Some of the buildings were starting to crumble, with their roofs sloping down on their sides. Their windows were broken and paint long chipped away by countless storms. Debris and dead leaves scattered all over the roads, with weeds and small trees growing from cracks in the concrete. Though the town looked deserted, hopefully there were a few things she could scavenge. She parked her car by the curb, got out and began her search.

She had been through at least five store fronts and two restaurants and didn't find much of anything. Even the gun shop was empty, save for BB gun pellets. Well, that was a good thing, she figured. She had a BB gun in her trunk, and these are great for killing small animals. Also, doesn't create noise like her Winchester. Better than nothing.

But she did come across a clothing boutique that had a couple of cotton shirts. Cloth can come in handy sometimes. As she grabbed them, she accidentally caught herself looking into a large mirror. Her image surprised her, for she barely recognized herself. She had lost so much weight and her face looked older and harder. Her deep blue eyes seemed larger; her cheeks hollow. And she noticed some grays in her dirty dark brown hair. She looked so old at 36, but vanity is no longer a luxury. It's how it is now. She shook her head in disappointment and moved on.

Her last stop was a used record store. Maybe there wasn't anything useful in there, but at least there could be more of a selection of music in there. Maybe some CCR or Skynard. Anything good. She tapped on the window of the store, and was let down immediately. The many rotted faces of walkers greeted her, pressing their bodies at the glass, which seemed to be cracking a bit. There had to be at least 20 of those things in there. After careful observation, Dani decided that a new selection of music wasn't worth the risk and proceeded to walk back to her car.

She stopped in her tracks, and aimed her Winchester toward the man trying to break into her car.

She crouched down, and began to walk slowly up to this man. She could see no one else as she kept her aim only on him. As soon as she was close enough, she stood up and put the barrel of the rifle to the back of his head. "Hey, get away from my car and put your hands up," she commanded in a firm tone.

The man raised his head, followed by his hands. He slowly backed away from the car. "Sorry Ma'am," he replied. "I weren't doin' nuthin'. Car was just here. Just checkin' it for stuff we need."

"Just turn around and kneel. Place your hands on top of your head," she ordered. The man obeyed, turning slowly around and kneeling. The man, a scruffy filthy guy with stringy long hair and a dirty beard then looked right up at her. A faint smile played on his lips. Instantly, she spun around and shot whoever or whatever was behind her.

To her surprise, it was another man, this one being older and uglier. She shot him twice, once in the chest and once in the head. He immediately went down like a sack of potatoes. Suddenly, Dani felt arms circling around her chest, as the younger man grabbed Dani and held a revolver right to her head. "You bitch" he intoned in her ear. "You gonna pay for that! That was my cousin Earl! When I bring you back to camp, you gonna wish you ain't livin'!"

The scumbag didn't even notice that as he was holding her, Dani was slowly reaching into the inside sleeve of her jacket, unbuttoning a clasp that held her small knife.

"Damn shame too," this prick went on. "Hate to mess up all this loveliness. But at least you gave us a sweet car!"

"Hate to mess you up too," she replied. She then lowered her head, and hung it there for a brief moment. Then she slammed her head back as hard as she could, right into what she hoped was his nose. It was a relief to her that as she hit him, she heard a clear crunching sound. He immediately let go of her, clutching his now bloody nose. She spun around and instantly stabbed him in the side of his head. They stood there together for a few seconds. His hands dropped to his sides, and he fell to the ground, her blade slipping from his head. She took a few big breaths to maintain her composure. No matter how many times she's come close to death, it almost always knocks the wind out of her when it happens. And this was way too close. What if that guy behind her just shot his weapon? What if she didn't take that grin that asshole gave her seriously? What if she couldn't get to her knife in time? All of these questions were running through her head simultaneously. But she knew she needed to keep cool. Being too paranoid could cost you now.

She began to search their bodies, in case they had more things she needed. She took the revolver the asshole had on her, followed by the few bullets he had left for it. The older man did have a hunting knife and a machete on him. It was good when she found decent blades. Older guy also had a wallet. Not that anything in that wallet was worth anything anymore, she still opened it up. The first thing she saw was a small picture of himself with a pretty women (his wife, obviously) and a young girl about 13. She looked back at him and shook her head. At one time, this guy was a nice guy. Very much like everyone who was with a nice little family, good job and a relatively painless life. And then the world went to Hell, and everything turned upside down, including him. Or maybe….

She shook her head, deciding not to dwell on it anymore. She had gotten what she needed and it was time to get out. If these guys came from a camp, their buddies might come looking for them soon. And she wanted to get as far away as possible. She threw her newfound items in the trunk. Right behind her, she heard the sound of glass breaking. She turned around and saw the used record store's window collapsing as the walkers emerged from their long captivity. It was definitely time to go.

She hurried into her car, turned on the ignition and drove off. She hoped she wouldn't run into any of the men's friends along the way. And since she was getting close to Washington DC, she figured it might be a good idea to just keep driving and not stop anywhere.

She wondered if what her brother David said could be true. That Washington DC could be safe. She started to remember his last words to her before she ran:

"_If I don't meet you, just get in my car and drive to DC! It's our nation's capitol! It's gotta be safe!"_

A tear started to fall. She wiped it clean and kept driving.

"_You have to live, Dani. You have to make it! One of us has to!"_

She started to choke a bit, but breathed heavy to suppress it. Tears don't count anymore. They make you weak. And weakness will get you killed.

And David would want her alive. She has to live, because it has to be for him. For all of them.

As she continued on her way, she said a tiny prayer.

And an apology.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dani drove through the night, non-stop. She was so wide awake and anxious about what she would find in DC. As she noticed the gold pink rays of dawn breaking through the clouds in the sky, she sighed. She drove through without an incident. No Walkers stumbling down the streets or anyone trying to stop her. And thank God, no stalled cars were blocking her path. The cars she did see were off to the sides of the road, and seeing some that were pushed head first into ditches. It meant the path was cleared for other people. She had only hoped that the people who did this weren't psychos or killers. For once, it would be nice to meet good people. And to her big relief, she saw a green street sign that read: Washington DC 20 MILES.

She quickly smirked at that thought, for she knew the only good people she saw now were the Walkers. They were originally good people when they were alive. Too good for this God Forsaken world now. She surmised that maybe a lot of these things tried to help others when all of this happened, and they got killed for it. It always seemed to be that way now. Good people can't live in this world now. And she wondered what did all the horrors she went through make her?

Suddenly, her engine started to stall, as she saw white steam escape from underneath her hood. She pulled over immediately and popped the hood. She got out and flew the hood open, allowing herself to be enveloped in hot steam. She saw that it was the coolant, and it wasn't coming from the radiator, but the radiator hose. "Shit," she muttered. "What the fuck do I do now?"

She looked around and saw no one nearby. Her best chance now was to find a hose that matches the one she has. Or try to find one that is a close match. She grabbed her Winchester and a bottle of water. She looked around again, making sure she was alone. The car wouldn't go anywhere, but she did have some good things a survivor would kill his mother for. She left the hood open, and continued on her way to the other cars she had seen. Hopefully she could find something for her radiator.

After about an hour of searching, she did find a hose that resembled the one she needed. She only hoped it would work. It would be a shame to abandon Dave's car now right when she is getting so close. She strolled back to the car, whistling a little to herself. She then started to hum one of her favorite songs, an old Blue Oyster Cult song called Veteran of a Thousand Psychic Wars. She started to think about that movie she first heard that song in, Heavy Metal. She and Dave loved that movie, despite the bad animation. She remembered it was the music she loved the most.

And now it's the music she treasures the most. It's all she has left now of her brother. She only hoped that he would have…

Just then a man jumped out right in front of her, holding a crossbow right to her head. His hair was long and dirty and he wore a beaten leather vest. She quickly aimed her rifle right at his head. "Put down the bow, Asshole, or I'll plug you between the eyes."

"Not b'for I shoot you first," he exclaimed, his blue eyes gazing right at her. "Where your people?"

"I'm not with anyone," Dani said, still keeping her rifle at him. "I don't have anything on me. I just want to go."

"Not before I ask some questions." He then whistled and snapped his fingers, and a group of 2 men and 2 women walked out of the woods, aiming their guns right at her. Dani let out a sad sigh. One of them, a man with a full beard and angry eyes walked right up to her. The look he was giving her made her blood run cold. He stood directly right in front of her.

"Now, would you mind giving me your weapon while we ask some questions," the man in a southern accent said. "We just need to know some things. Then you can be on your way."

Dani shook her head, now pointing the gun right at him. "Sorry, Grizzly Adams. I never give my gun to anyone." She heard the redneck with the crossbow scoff. Still, she kept her aim on the man in front of her. She knew his people had their guns on her, but no way would she be taken prisoner again. She tried to think of something else to say as fast as she can. "I just want to get the hell out of here. I don't want to hurt anyone."

The leader cocked his face a little, still keeping his gaze on her. "Well, we don't want to hurt anyone either. Thing is, this morning, someone was screwing with us." Dani still kept her composure, still keeping her sights on him. "Someone's been watching us. We want to know if that was you."

"You been watchin' us or what," she redneck answered right back.

Dani gave them a very puzzled look. "Why the Hell would I do that? My car just broke down about a mile from here. I was trying to find a goddamned radiator hose for it, and you guys ambush me because you think I'm stalking you?" She shook her head. "Sorry, fellas. I have way better things to do with my time rather than worrying about strangers I don't know or care about. So just let me by!" She started to walk up, and the leader pulled his gun up to her head. "Jesus Christ, Asshole! Let me go!"

An older woman with short gray hair immediately stepped forward. "Rick, we don't need to do this," she said as she stepped next to the redneck. "She's alone. I don't see anyone else."

"Eh, bullshit," the redneck bellowed to her. "Ever since the prison, everyone we've come across with has tried to kill us. This girl is lyin'."

"I'm not lying!" Dani almost heard the sob in her throat. She was starting to feel shaky all over. "I swear!"

A young Asian man stepped up, lowering his gun. "You mean, you didn't leave jugs of water by our camp last night," he asked her out of concern.

Dani gave him a very confused look. "Why the hell would someone do that? Why waste whatever precious resources on people they don't know?"

"Exactly," the leader, whom she now knew was called Rick, spoke again, and this time he was lowering his gun as well. "We found jugs of water right by where we were camping last night. This person left a note, saying he or she was a friend. We just wanted to know if you knew anything by it."

The redneck then stepped forward, not lowering his crossbow, still keeping aim on her. "You tellin' us you don't know nothin' about this?"

Danni nodded her head. "Yes. I have no idea what's going on, or whose doing this. It is weird though." She then heard what she assumed to be a cry of a baby. She turned her head, and saw a teen of about 14 wearing a sheriff's hat walking up to the group, carrying a baby in his arms.

"Dad," the boy said, Rick turning his head to meet him. "Judith needs water. She's been crying all morning."

"Not now, Carl," Rick exclaimed. "We need to know if that water's safe to drink."

Dani turned her attention towards the baby. She smiled faintly at the little girl in her brother's arms. "You guys have a baby," she said. "I thought I'd never see another baby again."

The boy, Carl, walked up to her, giving her a thoughtful look. "My name is Carl Grimes. Pleased to meet you." He extended his hand to her. Dani was taken aback by this action, for all she had met on her days on the road was hostility from the living. And here was this boy, trying to show at least some decency and trust in an unforgiving place. Dani smiled, and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Carl. My name is Danielle Evans. Most people used to call me Dani."

Carl then held up the baby so that Dani could see her better. The little girl placed her head against his chest, but looked at Danni with a frightened look. "This is my sister, Judith."

Dani smile at the baby. To her amusement, the little girl gave her a smile. Then turned her attention to her big brother.

"Were you the one who left us the water," Carl asked her. Dani shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Carl. It wasn't me. That's what I've been trying to tell your dad and your friends here." She turned her attention back to Rick. "I do have water back at my car. And I have no reason to contaminate my only supplies. I'm willing to give you some, especially for the baby." She then held up her radiator hose that she had found. "If someone could help me reattach a radiator hose as a fair exchange, I'd be very happy."

Slowly, one by one, they turned their heads towards the redneck. He merely scuffed and uttered some profanity under his breath. "C'mon," he motioned to Danni as he turned to walk down the road. Dani followed him, with the rest of the group on her tracks. She knew they were watching her. As she was paying close attention as well. She then noticed the redneck had gray wings on the back of his vest. She nearly gave a chuckle, for he appeared to be no angel to her. Still, she kept quiet. Make sure these people have a little water, get the hose fixed, and be on her way to DC. That was the plan, and she was sure sticking to it.

"You're not from around here," she heard Rick ask her. "I noticed your accent." She turned her head towards him and nodded.

"I'm from Chicago. When all this happened, we were heading towards Washington DC, hoping there was something there," she said. She gave out sigh. "We got stuck outside of Louisville for the winter. We had a good place, but.." her voice trailed off. She didn't want to bring that part up.

Rick nodded. "We had a place too, not long ago. We lost that too. I can't imagine what it's like, being on your own out here. You've been out here for how long?"

"Several weeks, since we lost our place. It was a strip mall, but we tried to maintain it. But, the dead always win."

A lone figured walked out into the road ahead of them. As they got closer, she could see that it was a woman with long dread locks, holding the handle of a sheathed sword behind her. She approached them cautiously. Rick waved to her.

"Michonne," he called out. "Did you see anything?"

Michonne shook her head. "Still looking, but whoever it was is long gone."

"Woulda told you that already," the redneck stammered, sounding very annoyed. "I checked the woods this morning. I found no tracks."

"We know, Daryl," the white haired woman replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. He immediately shrugged her hand away. The way this guy was acting made her nervous. Some of the people seemed nice, but Daryl, if that was his name, seemed scary, like the men she had to kill in the town the other day. She wondered what he would have done to her if Rick and his people hadn't walked out of the woods to talk to her. She wanted to get as far away from them as possible, especially from him.

"What kind of car you drive, Dani," Daryl called out to her. She was reluctant to respond to him, but Rick nodded to her, letting her know it was okay.

"Dodge Challenger," she replied. "Just up the road."

"What year," he asked.

"1970."

"Really," the Asian man perked up, walking right up to Dani. "A 1970 Dodge Challenger?"

"It was my brothers," she dryly replied. The man gave her a sad look, letting her know her he understood and walked with her.

"My name is Glenn," he said to her. "We're not really bad people. You just met us at a bad time."

"It's a bad time all around," Dani said, still walking forward. "It never gets any easier."

Glenn nodded and continued to walk with her.

Michonne immediately walked up to Dani, looking her over. There was something very intimidating about this woman. Still, Dani kept herself calm, but very vigilant. "Who are you," she asked, still holding the handle to her sword.

"My name is Danielle. You can call me Dani." She then extended her hand to her. Michonne continued to look at her, her eyes showing a grave mistrust that Dani understood. She then looked at Rick, who nodded at her, assuring her that Dani is not a threat. Michonne then shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Danielle. So do you have any idea who's been stalking us?"

Dani shook her head. "No idea. I'm just as stumped as you are about this." Michonne was still glaring at her, probably looking for a sign of deceit. Dani answered honestly; "The whole thing doesn't make any sense to me. I mean, why would anyone do this?" She then turned to Rick. "Do you think the water's safe? I mean to drink?"

Rick turned to her. "That's what we're trying to find out. We woke up this morning, and there were at least seven big jugs of water close by us. We don't know who left it or why. The worst case scenario is it could be drugged, and then we'd all be killed or taken away. We can't risk that." Rick then held his head down. "Thing is, we are very low on supplies and water. I don't know how much longer we can hold out." He then walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch a bit. "If you could help us, we'd really appreciate it."

Dani looked at Rick in the face, and saw desperation and defeat. It was obvious they had been out here in the wastelands by themselves for quite a while. She wanted to help, but was unsure if she could trust them.

Then she looked over at Carl, holding Judith in his arms. To raise a baby right now in this world is dangerous and very hard. She had seen dead abandoned babies as she traveled across three states to get to this point. And to see that this group actually cared about this child was proof enough that there are people who do care. They love this little girl. And they would do anything to ensure her survival.

She looked back at Rick and nodded. "I'll give you what I can. But as soon as my car is fixed, I'm heading out."

Rick agreed. "Fair enough." He let his hand fall from her shoulder and continued to walk on. She followed behind, feeling a bit sad herself. She had to admit to herself that is was a little easier on herself on her own. No supplies to share with anyone or fight over. And here is this man, this group's leader, trying very hard for his people to stay alive with very little. She began to worry about the situation more than ever, for even a person with good intentions could rob her blind. She then thumbed the clasp around her knife in the inside of her sleeve, and kept an eagle's eye on him. If she had to, she could take out the leader, see what happens. She only prayed it wouldn't come to that.

"By the way," the white haired lady looked back at her. "I'm Carol. Sorry for the poor introductions."

Dani shrugged. "No need. I remember you trying to help me."

Carol gave her a sad look. "Well, I get it. You are out here on your own, men corner you like some caged animal, and what could you do? I knew right away you weren't a threat. You're only surviving. It's all we have now."

Dani remained silent, for she understood what Carol had meant. It is harder for women out here. That she could agree on.

They finally reached her car. Daryl then asked for the radiator hose that Dani had found. She handed it over to him. She then leaned against the driver's window for she hoped would be a short wait. Glenn was looking around at debris, hoping to find anything useful. He did look up to compliment her on the car. She thanked him, with a small smile.

"Dani," Daryl waved her over. She walked up to him, and showed her the problem. "This ain't the right hose."

"Seriously?" Her heart sank. She was so sure she had the right one. But Daryl pointed out to her how the hose wasn't the right fit. In anger, she kicked the dirt at her heels. "Goddammit! I was so sure!" She felt her throat get hard, and she fought her tears. This was her brother's car! And she was so damned close!

She felt a pat on her shoulder. She spun around and saw that it was Glenn. "I'm sorry Dani," he replied sadly. "But without a hose, your car can't make it."

Rick then stepped up to her. "I'm sorry as well. But if you could help us with some supplies, you could join us. Where are you headed?"

"DC. Not that it makes much difference." She scowled. "This was my brother's car! I just can't leave it behind!"

"I understand, Dani," Rick assured her. "But we have other people who need help. If you could help us, you could be one of us. I promise, no one will hurt you. We aren't like that."

Dani gave a soft growl. A group was the last thing she wanted. And now it appears she's stuck with them. How could she be sure they were good people?

"We're also headed to DC as well," Rick continued. "We figure something has to be there as well."

Dani gave Rick a desperate look. Like it or not, she needed help. And these people seemed to want to help her, but it seems as long as she helps them. She pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket and walked over to the trunk of her car. "I have some," she replied. "But not much. It's for the baby. I have some food, but it's up to me who gets it. Understand?"

Rick nodded in compliance, walking towards her as she opened the trunk.

What she saw next made her jump. "OMIGOD!"

"Holy shit," Rick muttered, looking at the object that Dani had found. Daryl, Glenn and Carol followed suit, and stood around Dani as they saw what she had found.

Inside, on top of the bag of supplies, was a radiator hose, with a note attached to it. Rick grabbed the note and read it out loud. The contents sounded familiar, but were all too convincing as well; someone was watching them!

**Lady with the black leather jacket: figured you might need this on your way. **

** Signed, **

** A Friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What the fuck!" The redneck jumped back at the sight of the radiator hose in Dani's trunk. Even she had to take a breath. This was really scaring her. "Who the Hell is messin' with us?"

Dani leaned in and grabbed the hose. She crumpled up the note and tossed it aside. She then looked around, looking for whoever was now apparently spying on them. She hadn't even been away from her car for an hour, and someone does this? For what reason? In her experience, even the cruelest sociopaths can pretend to be the kindest humanitarian.

"I am very freaked out now," Dani muttered under her breath. She then noticed Carol glaring right at her. The look she gave her was accusatory. "You think I had something to do with this?"

Carol stepped closer, still keeping her glare on her. "I didn't say anything, Danielle. Although I do think it's strange that we just meet you, right after someone placed water jugs by us. No one else is around, except you."

Michonne leaned into their conversation, nodding with Carol. "Look at it from where our end. Would you think this is weird as well?"

Dani lowered her hands to her sides, glaring at the Sumari wannabe warrior. She instinctively reached inside her sleeve, thumbing the clasp over her knife. If this bitch wants to fight, she's all ready.

Rick stepped between, looking right at Dani, giving her the same look. "Look me right in the eye, and tell me you are not playing with us." Dani huffed a bit, feeling annoyed by this group already. But she knew she was outnumbered. She looked at Glenn, hoping that maybe he would at least see a trusting face, but instead he gave her the same look; she then knew at that moment she was considered a danger to them. She knew she had to play this right. She crossed her arms and nodded.

"Rick," she said. "I swear to God, I'm just as puzzled as you are. I mean it. I was out here for an hour looking for a hose. That's all." She then looked around at the rest of the group; giving them the same stern glare was well. "I don't give a flying fuck if you don't believe me. I just want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. I want to get away from you guys because it's obvious you are too paranoid to deal with now." She then tried to walk to the front of her car until Daryl stopped her, blocking her way.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dan," he said in his very gruff voice.

"What the hell do you care? Just let me be on my way," she said as she walked around him. Daryl then grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Dani, listen," he tried to talk to her, but she didn't care. He was grabbing her. He wasn't letting go. "You should…"

She then punched him in the face very hard, and kicked his gut. As he bent over, grunting in pain, she then ran down the street, trying to get away from them. What the hell was she thinking? They weren't good people. There weren't any good people at all anymore! One little mishap and it all goes to shit in an instant! She could her them yell after her, telling each other not to let her get away. As she ran, she saw walkers coming up from the side of the road, staggering towards her. She stopped dead in her tracks, reaching for her knife. But there was now too many of them for her to take care of. One walker reached for her, moaning and hissing. She then stabbed it with her knife. She looked up and saw more of them coming for her.

Just as she was stepping back, she felt someone grab her from behind, lifting her up against his chest, covering her mouth with his filthy hand. She squealed and squirmed against him. She tried to get to her secret knife, but his very strong arm was pinning her arms down, she couldn't even budge. It was the redneck, she was sure of it. "Rick," he yelled back. "We gotta go!" She felt herself being carried away with him, and saw they were getting closer to the group. She then saw that she was being led away from her car and into a wooded area. She then felt herself being forced to crouch down, with Daryl's hand on her mouth. She tried to scream through his fingers, but he shushed her. "Want the walkers on us, Sweetheart?" Her heart sank. She felt the tears swell in her eyes. She heard the walkers lumbering by down the road, and remained quiet for now. She worried of what will become of her.

After the last walker left, Rick got up. He motioned for his group to get up. He asked Carl to hand Judith over to him, to which he complied. Rick looked her over, nodded to Carl and handed her back to him. Daryl still had his grip on Dani, his hand still covering her mouth. She didn't even bother to look at them. She knew what would happen next. She then saw Rick's boots stepping up to her. She kept her head down, feeling a tear run down her cheek. Why the hell is she crying? Why can't she stop?

Rick kneeled to meet her face. Still she wouldn't look at him. She didn't want him to see her tears. She didn't want him to see her hopeless. "Danielle, I want to ask you some questions," he began, reaching for his gun. "If Daryl releases you, you promise not to try to scream or run away again?"

She didn't make a gesture of any kind. She still refused to look at him. Why the hell would she give him the satisfaction of giving in?

Rick then leaned into her face, forcing her to close her eyes. "You're scared, right," he responded softly. "So are we. Believe it or not, we get it. We trusted the wrong people, and we paid for it in ways you couldn't imagine. We want to trust you, and I know you want to trust us." Rick then told Daryl to let go of Dani. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her.

"Just so you know," Daryl said. "You try anything, anything at all, I won't hesitate to put you down. Understand?"

Dani hung her head for a moment, now feeling the clasp of her knife in her sleeve. She could head butt him right now, and stab him in the head. But it was too late; she was surrounded. One move and she's dead. She knew that well. Dani gave a slight nod, and wiped her face, hoping Rick didn't see her tears.

Rick continued to talk. "Have you told us the truth of the water jugs?" Dani nodded. Rick then demanded in a stern tone that she answer, not nod.

She looked up at him and huffed under her breath. "I have told you the truth. I don't know anything about you guys or the goddamned water jugs!"

"How long have you been out here by yourself?"

"Three weeks, I guess. I don't keep time anymore."

"You said your place before got overrun by walkers. Is that true?"

"Yes, Rick. They're all dead, as far as I know."

"What were you before all this?"

"What does that matter to you, Rick?"

"Answer the question."

"Film critic. For an internet show in Chicago."

"How many walkers have you killed?"

Dani shrugged. "I don't know. Since this whole thing, maybe a hundred, a thousand…I really don't know."

Rick then leaned in to her. "How many people have you killed?"

Dani looked up at him on that question. She got it now. "Six."

Rick then asked her why. She took a moment, and said, "There were fifteen of them. They tried to raid our camp one night, around winter. My brother, my…." She trailed off. She couldn't think about Mike yet. She couldn't think about them. Not yet. "We did what we had to do. To keep ourselves safe." She then looked at Rick, and started to look around at this group she desperately wanted to get away from. "What did you guys have to do to survive? I bet you did every horrible thing you can think of, right?" She then looked at Carl and Judith, and her heart ached. Especially for them."

She did leave out the two assholes from the day before. But they did equal the six she had to kill, so she was telling the truth. Just not all of it.

Especially not Louisville. She never wanted to talk about that.

Rick glanced over at his children. Dani felt herself becoming a bit calmer. Carol then walked over to her, extending her hand to her. "I did things too," she answered her. "Things I didn't think I was capable of."

Dani looked at her hand for a moment, and then looked up at Carol, smiling faintly back at her. She then took her and stood up.

"Me too," Carl said. Dani looked over at him, and to her amazement, she saw that the kid actually looked more grown up than ever. "Ever since this started, I had to learn really fast. And since I was shorter then, it was rough."

"I can imagine," Dani replied. 'And this little angel," she walked over to him, and lightly touched Judith's face with her index finger. "I can't imagine what it's been like for all of you." She then looked at Carl. "Especially you."

Rick then handed her some of her things, including her rifle. "If you want, we can take you back to our camp. I promise no one will hurt you."

"Well, that seems nice of you, but I really think I should be on my way. I want to hit D.C. before dark."

Daryl stepped toward her. "What I wanted to tell you, before you kicked me, was that it's best to stay with us till we figure out who's doing this."

"That's right," Rick said. "It would be safer for you to be with us now instead of out there on your own. At least until we find out what's going on?"

Dani looked around this new and strange group, their eyes fixating on her. Michonne then stepped towards her, giving her an assuring look. "Dani, we were all strangers to each other ourselves. I know how you feel. But I promise you are safe with us."

"And you did promise some supplies? Especially for Judith," Rick asked.

Danni took a moment to think about their offer. True, they were so paranoid and high strung. But then again, so was she. And if they wanted to, they would have killed her by now and taken her stuff. Hell, they would have just killed her for David's car but they didn't. She started to think that maybe, just maybe, there are still good people out there, and maybe she's facing them right now.

"One thing," she asked. "Nobody touches me. I don't like that." She glanced over at Daryl, who gave a small scoff. "Another thing, can we drive to the camp or do we have to walk?"

"We can drive there," Glenn answered. "Maybe you can take Carl and Judith there? I can go with you."

"It only seats 6. But with the baby, I think its best that three adults come with me."

"Sounds fair enough. Let's get going."

They reached their camp in pretty much no time. Camp was an abandoned barn off a path by the road. And it was just in time too. A very bad thunderstorm rolled in just as they got out of her car. The barn door swung open, revealing a very large man with short red hair and a mustache, waving them in. They hurried inside. A bolt of lightning crashed behind them, and she felt that vibration under her feet. She then stopped and took a breath. She looked around and saw more people of this group sitting around a fire. Rick got up and extended his hand to her.

"Everyone, this is Danielle Evans. The one I told you about." Some of them waved back at her faintly. She gave a quick wave and found a dry corner to sit in. Although she was invited, she didn't feel welcome enough to sit with them.

She then pulled out a small piece of jerkey and started to gnaw on it. A girl with pig tails looked over her, watching her eat, and looked at her sadly. Shit, she thought. Stupid to do that now. She then grabbed her bag of supplies. She did have about 6 cans of fruit and three boxes of dry cereal. She then looked at the people who were obviously very hungry. Though she knew it wasn't a good idea, she decided to be on their good side, it would be wise to spare some. After all, she did promise Rick. She reached in her bag and pulled out three cans of fruit and a box of Cheerios. She got up and walked over to the group with her offerings. "I hope this helps you all tonight. I don't have much left but a group this size needs some nourishment." One woman with sad blue eyes miled gratefully at her. She took the box of cereal and opened it.

"Thank you, Dani," she said in a southern drawl. A tear fell down her face. Daryl then grabbed his knife and started to open the can of cherries she had given out. He then looked at her and nodded. Soon, the group were sharing her food and offered her some, and offered her to sit with them. They all ate in silence, and not from the hunger, but clearly from something else. Glenn had told her that she had met them at a very bad time. She knew it wasn't a good idea to talk with them yet. It was clear that they went through hell. And being 40 miles away from D.C. wasn't helping much. Without much supplies and water, it would be a death march in this draught.

One woman who braided her hair looked so worn down. She wouldn't eat. She just kept inspecting her rifle and not looking at anyone. Another woman in her mid twenties with dark brown hair only had a couple of scoops of pears but refused any cereal. She just kept looking into the fire with eyes so far gone. In the silence of the group, Rick was the one who spoke up.

"I have a theory," he started. "That our kids have it easier than us in the apocalypse; they get to grow up in this world, while it's us who have to get used to it."

"This isn't the world," Michonne insisted. "This isn't it."

"It's the reality until we see otherwise," Rick sighed. "This is what we have to live with."

Dani looked over at Carl holding his baby sister, wondering how what Rick said was even possible. How could Carl deal with all of this? And Judith? That poor little girl will know nothing but pain and survival. She sighed quietly under her breath, hoping nobody had heard her.

Rick continued on, this time describing his grandfather, who was a World War II veteran. He said he used to ask his grandfather if he ever killed anyone in the war. His grandfather never gave him an answer. So Rick tried a different approach with him. He asked him how he survived the war and how he survived people trying to kill him.

"Every day he woke up, he told himself, 'Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war.' And then after a few years of pretending he was dead, he made it out alive."

He then leaned over to his group and continued. "And that's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do, and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in D.C., I know we'll be okay, because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves that we are the walking dead."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, absorbing Rick's words carefully. It was a thought that never occurred to Dani, but it almost made sense. Still, she had hoped that no matter what, there was something in DC to live for. As her brother told her, something had to be there. But the others around her didn't seem to agree.

Daryl got up and shook his head. "We ain't them," he replied dryly, picking up his crossbow. "We aint them."

Daryl walked over to the chained doors to stand guard. Dani watched him peeking outside, feeling a bit safer that he was very vigilant about keeping his people safe. Dani slowly chewed the rest of her jerky, keeping her eyes on the flames before her. Suddenly, she heard Daryl yell for the group. She turned and saw him braced against the doors, keeping them closed. Through the booms of the thunder bolts, she can hear the same growls of the dead trying to force their way in.

She immediately jumped up and ran to the doors, trying to keep them closed with her hands. She soon saw the others join her, pushing their backs and bodies against the door, barricading themselves from the walkers. Dani heard the wind howl and the thunderbolts crashing. She heard the grunts and pants of the people she had just met earlier that day and feared she might die with them tonight. But she would not pray. She would not give up. Not yet.

She looked to her right, and saw Daryl staring right back at her, his eyes flaring with determination. It was a clear message to her; I won't give up. You ain't either.

Dani woke up the next morning to the sounds of others yawning and grunting. She looked over and saw it was Daryl, still pressed up against the door, trying to fix a yellow music box. He was talking to the young southern girl she had met last night, the one with the sad eyes. He gave her the box, saying he had fixed it. She told him to get some rest, but he said he was good. Dani quickly closed her eyes, hoping they didn't see her awake. She heard the girl and the other with the braided hair leave the barn.

"Hey," she heard Daryl speak. "Dani, you can get up now."

She lifted her head and turned towards Daryl, smoking his cigarette, staring right at her. "I wasn't eavesdropping," she quickly said. "You guys woke me up."

"I didn't ask," he said, puffing on his cancer stick, blowing noxious smoke all over. Making her wish she never quite the habit. "So, what's yor plan?"

Dani shrugged. "My plan? Head for DC." She then lowered her head, giving herself a moment to think. "Maybe, we could send a scouting team out there, with my car. See if we can find anything."

"Eh, bullshit," he interrupted. "We don't have enough gas for that. 'Sides, it could be a pipe dream for all we know."

Dani swung her legs around to face him, looking right at him. "You really think so? Because I think it would make a lot of sense. In fact it was where we were headed, right when all of this happened."

"You and your brother," he asked. Dani nodded and continued.

"My brother, our parents, friends and my hu…." She stopped herself. She didn't mean to bring him up. Now Daryl leaned towards her, studying her. She knew she couldn't lie about this one. She looked up at him, and said, "my husband, Mike."

She heard him sigh a little, and then he got up. She looked away from him as he walked past her, feeling relieved that he didn't tell her he was sorry. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She never wanted to talk about him, about what had happened to him. Thank God Daryl and his group were not the type to ask too many personal questions.

She got up and grabbed her pack. She could see that Rick and the others were getting up as well. Judith started to cry. She need some water.

At that moment, the doors swung up, and the two women, whom Dani would later learn was Maggie and Sasha, came in alerting everyone that a stranger was here.

Just then, a young man looking like a male model for Abercrombie and Fitch came in, holding up his hands and giving them a reluctant smile.

"Hi, I'm Aaron," he said. "And I've come to bring you news. I'm inviting all of you to audition for our community."

Everyone looked at each other. Dani thumbed her knife in her sleeve, keeping her eyes right on this guy. If she had to, she was prepared. For she learned one thing strangers in this world would do anything and say anything to control you. Even lie. For how could there be a real sanctuary at all?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Winter, nine months ago, outside of Louisville KY….**_

___Mike, David and Dani huddled around a small fire trying to keep warm. Dani tried to warm a can of soup over the flames holding the can with a pair of pliers. It was a can of chili, and she hated chili. But now is not the time to be picky. She looked over at her husband, who barely said a word now. Since he saw his sister die, he had been very quiet. Even her brother preferred not to speak. _

_ Even she remained quiet. They were the last of their group, and have lost everyone. Including Mom and Dad. She still couldn't believe they were gone. They didn't even last three months. She wondered what the plan was, if going to DC was even worth it. David's car had no gas, plus between them they had very little food and supplies. They probably have at least 3 days, maybe a week left before the elements of the winter take over them. _

_ And she thought to herself, "Why bother? We're all gonna die anyway. If the walkers don't get us, we'll die of exposure or starve and we come back as one of those things anyway. Maybe there isn't a real sanctuary after all."_

_ She saw her brother looking over her very cautiously. Then he immediately jumped up and pointed his rifle at someone. Dani turned and saw it was a man holding up his arms, giving them a hopeful look. Mike walked up to him, warning him not to make any sudden moves. _

_ "Hi," this young man said with a faint smile. "My name is Jake and I want to help you."_

_ "Help," Mike repeated. "You think we're that stupid? Why would you help strangers?"_

_ Jake continued. "I want to bring you to a place we are building. A place where we can be safe. A real sanctuary. A real community. We need people to help us. And you guys can help us."_

_ All three looked at each other in disbelief. Dani didn't believe that this could be real. Every place they went to, every town they happened upon, they found walled-in stores and buildings that were now belonged to the dead, not anyone living. Because in the end, the dead always win. _

_ "Trust me," Jake said. "It is a great place. And our leader is a wonderful man who protects us, teaches us how to fight and how to survive." He then pleaded with them to consider the offer. "If you don't like it, you can leave anytime you want. But trust me, you will love this place." Jake then held up a gas can to them._

_ In the end, Mike, Dani and David agreed to follow him, for they were near starved and weak. It seemed like a great idea at the time._

_ How could they have been so wrong?_

_**Present Day, The Barn, Outside of DC….**_

Dani didn't flinch when Rick punched Aaron down to the ground. She watched carefully, her arms folded across her chest. She almost wanted to applaud Rick and his group for being very vigilant about the situation. They knew themselves that this could be a trap. Still, Aaron kept his composure and still tried to ensure Rick that he had very good intentions. He wanted to help them.

Dani had a few questions she wanted to know herself. It was obvious that this was the guy who was stalking them. But she really had to know one thing.

"Can I just ask you how the fuck did you know what kind of hose I needed," she asked him angrily. "Do you have any idea how fucked up that is? I feel like you've been watching me since I hit the state border!"

Aaron gulped and then continued. "Oh yeah! That. There was another car just like yours that we pushed into a ditch months ago. It had a very bad transition, so it was useless to fix. I felt bad about ditching it. So when I saw you break down, I knew what you needed." He took another breath and continued. "It is a beautiful car. It would be shame to leave it."

Dani rolled her eyes, still not believing him. Just what the hell was this guy up to?

Aaron then looked to Rick with pleading eyes. "I'm part of a larger community surrounded by reinforced steel walls that keeps us safe from roamers and intruders," he said. "I believe you all would make great additions to our community." Rick took one more look at the photos Aaron had been carrying in his back pack. He then cocked his head and punched Aaron again, this time knocking him unconscious. Dani watched with satisfaction as Rick tied him up to a wooden column, wishing she had done that herself to Jake when she had the chance. One thing she admired about this group she so reluctantly agreed to hang with for the time being was that they didn't take any chances. Anyone can lie so easily now.

Rick searched Aaron's backpack again, and pulled out a flare gun. Dani quickly looked at Carol, who gave her an alarming look. She realized that this man did not come alone. They were indeed being watched by others nearby.

"Oh shit," Dani exclaimed. "This is just great! They're gonna storm in any second!"

"Calm down, Dani," Carol called to her. "We don't know what's going on yet." Dani then walked up to her, glaring at her.

"I can tell you what's going on. This is a trap. I know this." She then turned to Rick. "I know you know this too. It's all too easy, too simple. This asshole is playing us." She then looked over at Daryl, who seemed to nod in agreement. "Leaving water jugs and radiator hose with really weird notes does not give me assurance; it makes me even wearier. They want us comfortable, they want us to loosen our guard, and then they'll strike." She then looked around the barn. "God knows they could be outside this barn right now getting their Molotov cocktails and tear gas canisters ready."

"You were in the military," Abraham asked her. Dani shook her head.

"No, my dad was."

"Everyone," Michonne stepped up. "Maybe he's telling the truth! It could be worth a shot!"

Aaron was waking up and Dani crouched down to him. "Worth a shot? Look at him, trying to look so innocent and clean, but I don't think that's the case."

Aaron gave a sad sigh. "I know it's so hard for you to believe me. I can understand this. You all have every right not to trust me. But I'm telling you the truth; we are good people. And I know you are good as well."

Rick leaned over to him, giving him a disbelieving look. "And what makes you think that? That we're good people, Aaron?"

"Because, I overheard you people talk. And also, you could have killed Dani for her car and supplies. But you didn't. Dani could have easily killed you last night and taken off, but she didn't. She helped you, right? And you guys didn't turn on each other by now. You care for one another. And that's who we're looking for." Aaron took a big breath and exhaled. "Please believe me. I know you are trustworthy."

Dani stood up and looked over at Rick. She then walked over to Carol and stood by, watching Aaron carefully. Carol glanced at her and grinned a bit. Dani caught that within her peripherals. Dani pretended not to notice, but it did make her feel a little accepted.

Michonne, on the other hand, seemed to be taken in by this rouse. "Can't we just check it out for ourselves? See if this is real?"

Everyone in the group seemed divided. Aaron continued on with his promise of a supposed better life. The more he talked, the more Dani wanted to hear. Still, she was unsure. How can anyone be sure that this guy was on the level?

Rick demanded that he tell them how many were with him. Aaron stalled at first, and then replied, "What can I tell you? You won't believe me. I could say there are ten, twenty, maybe thirty of us, but you won't believe me." He then looked up at Dani and shook his head. "Danielle, you just met these people yesterday. You obviously trust them. Why is it so hard for you to trust me?"

Dani thought of a million reasons why. "Jury's still out on trusting this group. But I know this much, Aaron," she walked over slowly to him. "At least I knew where I stood with them. And they didn't play mind fuck games like you."

Aaron lowered his head, looking defeated. Dani still glared at him, reminding herself of Jake and Louisville, but most importantly, of Tobias. He was the reason not to trust a damn soul again. Still, a part of her wanted to give this young man a chance. She crouched down to his level and looked at him in the eyes. "Just tell us the truth. How many are with you? And I swear to you, we won't harm you."

"Like Hell we will," she heard Daryl mutter, gripping his crossbow tightly. Dani cast him a stern glance. Aaron then looked up at her and nodded.

"I only have one man with me. We have vehicles parked nearby; an RV and a car. We would have pulled up this morning, but because of the debris from the storm last night we couldn't." He continued on. "If we go right now, we can get to our community by tonight."

Dani stood up and looked at Rick. He was shaking his head at Aaron. "Where is this place?"

"For reasons that you must understand, I can't simply tell you where we are. You just have to come with us." Aaron gave a loud sigh. "I promise! No harm will come to you. You have to trust me!"

Rick then punched him again, knocking him out this time. He then asked everyone in the barn what they thought.

"Maybe we can see if he's telling the truth," Glenn spoke up. "See if he has those vehicles."

Michonne then turned to Rick, whom Dani noticed was the only one in the barn not even considering Aaron's invitation. "Let's just see for ourselves. We have to take the chance."

Rick took a moment to himself to think about this. Dani carefully observed him contemplating the situation. She understood that this sounded way too good to be true. But could this be what they were looking for all along? What she was looking for? Why else make the journey to Washington DC? It was her family's plan in the beginning.

_Jesus,_ she thought. _They never made it. _

Rick then ordered a team to go and check where the vehicles. He then ordered Carol and Daryl to take Dani with them as they search around the area. Dani wasn't too sure about being in Daryl's company just yet. The guy just seemed too rough and intimidating to deal with. But Carol was seemed okay. Besides, she wanted to go check on her car. If the damage was that bad, she had hoped her car would be all right.

Everyone headed out, leaving Rick, Aaron and Judith behind. Dani saw that her car seemed okay. The windows were not broken, and besides the small dents and scratches, it was fine. She walked to the trunk, mentioning that she needed some more ammo for her rifle. She opened the trunk and grabbed a few shells out of a box she kept in a small compartment at the bottom of the trunk. She then reloaded her weapon. "I'm done," she replied to Carol. "Let's go."

The walked around the edge of the clearing together, keeping a very careful watch on their surroundings. With her scope, she scanned around the distant field and outline of trees in the distance. She only saw a couple of Walkers, but no one living. Still, she kept watch.

"So, you were a film critic," Carol asked her. Dani nodded.

"Yeah, I was. My brother and I had a film critic show on the internet. We would review really bad movies and make fun of them." She gave herself a moment. It was hard to think of her brother now. But she couldn't stop remembering the fun she had with him shredding Gigli and Drop Dead Fred. All the crazy antics they were up to. The friends they had who helped their show become a success. She then stopped smiling to herself, for her friends and family were gone. All of them were dead. Her heart sank.

"You made a livin' sittin' on your ass watching movies," she heard Daryl ask her. "Don't seem like a real job to me."

"I did more than watch them, Daryl," she told him. "I had to carefully review them and discuss why a movie is either good or bad. Believe me, it wasn't an easy job. There were people who really hated my opinion on the first Matrix movie. I said it was an overdone, ridiculous hype that tried to sound Zen." She then decided to change the subject. "What were you doing before all of this?"

Daryl remained silent, obviously annoyed by being asked this question. She decided not to press any further, for it reminded her of how her Dad was when he decided to give his children the silent treatment when they asked him a question. To her, it was because her father wanted to seem like he was so deep in thought. She figured that was what Daryl was doing. Typical male macho shit.

"I was a typical housewife," Carol chimed in. "Not much else. My husband Ed worked at a factory in Georgia. I just stayed home and did the laundry and the cooking and cleaning." She then turned to her. "I overheard this morning that you were married?"

Dani didn't answer, but she did nod solemnly was they walked together. Carol looked at her sympathetically and patted her shoulder.

"I lost Ed as well when all this began," she continued. "Can't say I miss him too much."

Dani stopped in her tracks at that statement. Carol merely looked at her biting her lip. Before Carol could continue, Daryl interrupted her. "I hear cars comin'!  
Dani heard the low rumble of a car engine approaching. To her left, she saw an RV driving down the road about 100 feet away from them, followed by a red car. Dani started to smile to herself, for she knew that Aaron was telling the truth. Or at least about the vehicles. She gave a sigh of relief, but then caught Carol looking cautiously at her. Dani couldn't help it. For she wanted at least some good to come her way.

The whole group met up inside the barn, and Dani was amazed by what Glenn and his group brought back. On top of the makeshift table and boxes were canned goods and supplies. Enough to feed a small army. Rick then told Aaron that all of the food now belonged to them whether or not they come.

"That's all right," Aaron replied. "There's enough for everyone."

"Even if we do follow you to your community," Rick continued. "We haven't decided if we'll stay."

"It's real, Rick," Aaron said. "I am telling you the truth."

"I want to see it for myself," Michonne said. "This could be what we've been looking for." She walked over to Rick, imploringly looking at him. "Don't you want a safe place for Judith, for Carl to grow up in?"

Glenn stood up, raising his hand. "I want to go, too. So far he's told the truth."

One by one, everyone in the group voted to go to the community. Rick looked at Daryl sitting by the wall. Daryl looked up at him and shrugged. "Besides," he said. "This barn smells like horseshit."

Rick looked at Dani, and she gave him a nod. "I'm in, if you guys still want me around."

They drove through the night on a road that Rick wanted to take, despite Aaron's objections. Dani didn't blame Rick for being too cautious. Aaron may have seen like a decent man, but who knows? Maybe on the desired route, they would have been ambushed by Aaron's guys. She was beginning to like this Rick Grimes, for he certainly knew how to take care of his family, and also how to survive.

Dani drove her Dodge Challenger behind the RV while Rick, Aaron, Glenn and Michonne drove in front of them. Seated in her car were Daryl and Carol, Daryl up front and Carol sitting in the back seat. She knew why Daryl and Carol were with her; Rick didn't trust her completely yet. It wouldn't have surprised her if they had instructions to watch every move she made. And even though she still hadn't figured out Daryl yet for the guy was an enigma, she tolerated Carol. She can tell she was dangerous, but there was a soft side to her, at least somewhere. But it puzzled her about why she said she didn't miss her husband very much, when she had thought of Mike every day since his death. And every day since he was gone, the pain didn't go away, it got worse. That old line, 'Time heals all wounds,' is bullshit.

She saw the RV slow down, and then come to a halt. Dani hit the brakes, feeling herself lunge forward. Daryl put his hand out on the dashboard and looked up. "Shit," he muttered. "Road's covered with Walkers!" Dani then saw the faint shadows of stumbling bodies lurking forward. The RV then made a left turn. Daryl ordered her to follow it. Dani obeyed, for she didn't want to stick around and be surrounded by the Walker horde herself. There were way too many to deal with.

She saw the RV pull into some sort of factory with what appeared to be silos. She pulled up next to the RV and got out. She ordered Carol to hand her rifle over, which she did. Off in the distance, she can see the walkers coming closer. She kept her aim on them, waiting. Daryl put his hand on her barrel down and shook his head at her. "Don't want the noise." He grabbed crossbow and started to shoot at those things. Just then, she noticed Rosita screaming at someone behind a rusted car.

"Get the Hell out of there! You want to get killed?"

The walkers still marched forward, and Abraham yelled, "Fuck it!" He started shooting at them, and one by one, their heads popped like bottle caps. Dani started to shoot, getting every target with each shot. The walkers got closer, close enough on the rusted car, pushing it forward, and she could hear a scream, so agonizing it stunned her. She kept shooting at the walkers, running up to the car, and saw a young man in his twenties, his ankle pinned down by the rear tire of the car. She waved to everyone to help. Eugene and Daryl immediately ran to the car and tried to push it back against the walkers, with Dani and Maggie shooting them off. One by one, they fell to the ground, as Abraham pulled the man from under the car, whimpering.

It was at that moment she realized the red car Rick and his group with Aaron weren't here. They were still out there somewhere. And he doesn't know where they are!

"Anybody have that flare gun," she commanded. "We have to let the others know where we are!"

Tara ran into the RV and pulled out the red gun. She then aimed it for the sky and pulled the trigger. A shot of fire raced into the dark clouds above them, exploding into five red burning branches of sparks. It was high enough and big enough to see for miles around. She had hoped the others would find it. She didn't want to see anyone die tonight.

Noah walked up to her, gazing at the lights. "They'll see that," he said. Dani looked around, noticing all the rotting corpses all around them. Abraham and Maggie quickly got the young man inside a building. Dani followed, and watched as they laid him down on a filthy mattress and attended to his injury.

"His ankle's broken," Maggie said. "I have to set it." Abraham gave the man a stick and told him to bite down hard on it, for in his own words, it will hurt like a mother fucking dick.

The man bit down, and Maggie adjusted his foot as fast as she could. Dani heard a crunch and the man uttered a scream and then breathed hard. She then took that same stick, held it up against the broken ankle and wrapped it up with long strips of cloth. He began to settle down, the wave of pain leaving him. He gave a faint smile to his rescuer.

"Thank you all so much," he said. "My name is Eric. I'm with Aaron." Dani then noticed something peaking out of his jacket. She saw it was a license plate. She then realized what had happened.

"Is that the same license plate from the car out there?" He nodded that it was. "You risked your life for this?

"It's for Aaron. He collects them. I thought they were far away, but it's easy to forget how fast they can sneak up on you sometimes. "

Dani wanted to press him further, wanting to shame him for putting everyone's lives on the line for a stupid plate. But it wasn't the time. Rick and the others are still out there, and judging by Eric's ankle, he paid the price for his stupidity.

"I'm Dani," she said, walking to him and reaching out her hand. He smiled and shook her hand. "You and Aaron always risk your lives like this?"

Eric shrugged. "We try to find new people who we know will work out in our community. Good people like you." He then looked a little sad. "We really need you guys."

"What is it that you need us for," Maggie asked as she still tended to his ankle.

"We need people who have been out here the longest. Who know how to survive and still are good people. It's really tough to find anyone like that anymore."

"Guys," Carol poked her head in, motioning her to come out. "I see the rest of our group running up."

Maggie stood up and told Eric to just stay still. Dani walked over to the door and saw Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron run up to the building. Aaron had a frenzied worried look splashed across his face. "Where is he," he pleaded. "I need to be with him!"

Dani pointed to the building. "He's in there. He's all right." Aaron hurried past her and ran inside. She could hear them talking, and it became obvious that they were more than just friends. She met with Glenn and Rick, Michonne hanging back, her hand still gripping the sheath of her sword. Glenn asked her what happened. She replied that Aaron's man had broken his ankle but he's okay. "Your wife here mended his ankle." Glenn looked at Maggie, giving her a big smile of relief. They hugged and kissed each other. It made Dani happy for them, but deep down, it made her think of Mike all over again.

After Aaron had come out of the building, he told everyone that he was so appreciative of what they had done for his boyfriend, and that now he can trust them. And he told them that tonight they should sleep. "For tomorrow," he went on. "We head for Alexandria."

Alexandria, Virginia. Just outside the Nation's Capitol. _David, _she thought to herself. _You were right, as always._

Carol insisted on sleeping in Dani's car with Dani. She slept in the back as Dani slept in the front. Dani had to know for sure, so she asked. "Did Rick ask you and Daryl to keep an eye on me?"

Carol sat up to look at her. "Dani, you seem like a good person. The thing is, we have come across every maniac, sociopath and monster you can think of. We've even lost people to them. We want to trust you, but we can't afford the chance of losing everyone we care about just by turning our backs." She sighed and nodded. "Yes, Rick asked Daryl and me to look out for you."

"Does he think I'm too dangerous to deal with? I look at him and he just gives me the creeps."

"Don't be too harsh. He has a lot to deal with."

"Really. He lose someone?"

"Yes, Dani. He did. Around the same time you lost your bother."

Dani remained silent. She understood how it can hurt. And she felt bad about judging Daryl a bit too harshly for his surliness and attitude. And obviously he's Rick's right hand man, so Rick trusts him. Maybe looks are all too deceiving.

"He's actually a pussy cat, once you get to know him," Carol continued. "But right now, he's just feeling bad. He needs some time."

Dani sat up to meet Carol. "All right, I'll try not to be intimidated by him. Good night, Carol."

"Good night, Dani," Carol replied. "Oh, and Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we met you yesterday."

Dani smiled. "Me too. You guys aren't so bad."

Carol gave a small giggle. Then they both went to sleep.

The next morning, Dani told Daryl he could drive her car. "Ya sure," he asked as she gave him her keys.

"Positive," she replied. "I trust you can handle her. She and I have been through a lot." He gave her a faint smile. And Dani didn't understand why, but when he smiled at her, she saw something different in him, almost kindly. Maybe Carol was right after all. He just needed some time.

They came to a stop outside of DC, when the RV broke down. Glenn had replaced the RV battery with a spare he found under the step of the door. Soon, they reached a very tall orange wall stretching for what appears to be a few miles down the road. Dani felt fear creep up on her. Daryl glanced at her, giving her the same look she had. He felt it too. He had hoped that this was a good place just like she did.

And then she saw Rick get out and wave to everyone to leave their cars. And that's when she heard laughing. Children were laughing inside those walls. She smiled. Aaron was telling the truth. This was a good place.

Rick went off to the side road for a bit. After a moment, he came back and motioned everyone to follow him inside.

All of them entered the gates of Alexandria, and Dani watched the iron barred gate close behind them. She placed her finger on the trigger of her rifle. Whatever happened next, she knew they will be ready for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I really hope you all like what I'm doing. More chapters will follow. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

**Thanks!**

Dani looked around the inside of the Alexandria Safe Zone and was stunned. Everywhere she saw where tall McMansions and carefully landscaped lawns with beautiful flowers. It was so welcoming to her, so comforting and yielding.

And yet, it made her worry even more, for it was too much like the world before it went to Hell. She knew it was too dangerous to even think of going back to that again. Still, she played along and only showed a hopeful glance at the young man approaching them, welcoming them to their new home. He introduced himself as Nicholas. However, Nicholas said there was one condition;

"You have to turn in your guns," he said. This made Dani cringe.

"We may not even stay here," Rick replied, keeping his hand on his hand gun. "So there's no point."

"It's up to Deanna who stays here," Nicholas said. "I'll take you to her. Then you can decide if you want to stay."

Rick looked back at his group and nodded to them. He followed Nicholas to a set of townhouses around the corner. Dani and the others held back at the gate, anticipating what will happen next. Already, she didn't like the gun control law here. "Gun control, during the apocalypse. That's insane," she mentioned to Carol. Carol nodded her head in agreement.

"It looks like these people holed themselves up right when all of this started," she told her. "Of course they would think guns are unnecessary here."

"Still, it looks safe," Michonne added. "Look at these walls. They're strong enough. Maybe to hold up against a tank."

"I don't know," Dani said. "You have to admit, no guns being in here wouldn't really keep us safe."

"Well, they seem happy," Michonne pointed out to some children by a large pond playing with toys and laughing. "This is a perfect place for Carl and Judith."

Carl was holding his little sister, smiling at the prospect of finally being happy here. Dani noticed, however, when his smile turned into a small frown. She walked over to him, placing her hand on the back of the little girl's head. "You all right, Carl? Do you like it here?"

Carl looked at her sadly, holding his little sister tightly against him. "My mom dreamed of this place for us." He then looked down at Judith's face, smiling faintly at her. "For her. It's what she wanted. She was so worried when she got pregnant. She feared what would happen to Judith." He then looked around Alexandria and smiled. "Mom would have loved it here. But I don't know. It seems like a dream."

Dani understood. They had all been out there too long to become civilized once again so soon. But a place of safety, a place with houses, food, supplies and people! Good people! People who won't beat you or starve you or make you do things you don't want to do! People who actually keep their children alive! People who are actually the greater good! It just has to be true! She kept telling herself over and over in her head as she looked into this sweet little baby's eyes. This is what Rick and his group was looking for; a place for this little girl to live. Judith giggled at Dani, giving her a big smile. Dani returned it, patting the top of her head. She thought to herself that this little girls' mother would be happy as well.

"Look up," Daryl ordered as he looked over at the townhouses. She saw Rick approach, nodding his head to them, waving for them to come over. All of them walked over to the townhouses where they were greeted by a heavy set woman with black rimmed glasses pushing an empty cart.

"Hi," she smiled at them. "My name is Olivia. Welcome to Alexandria Safe Zone." She them waved to the cart. "Before I can show you to where you will be staying, I will need all of your firearms, please."

Dani was very hesitant. It didn't seem like a safe prospect for her to give all of her guns to this stranger. But Rick said it was all right. "We can decide tomorrow if we stay or leave. It's getting late, and we're all tired."

At that moment, Dani heard an older woman's voice speak to them from the balcony of the townhouses. "You can retrieve your firearms when you leave these gates to go hunting, running on errands or target practice. But while you are within these walls, you have to check in your guns to Olivia." Dani looked down at her Winchester and shuddered a little. She hadn't been away from her gun since that night. She vowed never to lose her weapon again. But if she were to stay for now, she had no choice. Solemnly she placed her rifle on the counter, along with her hand guns. She stepped back as the other complied with this woman's demands. Obviously she was the leader of this place. She had long brown hair, obviously dyed, and appeared to be in her fifties. She dressed in some kind of dress suit. A dress suit in the apocalypse!

"My name is Deanna Monroe, and I welcome all of you to this sanctuary," she went on from up high on her balcony like a reigning queen. Something about that seemed a little unsettling to Dani. "Now, I understand there's a woman among you who drove here with a 1970 Dodge Challenger?"

It was apparent to Dani that Rick had told Deanna all about her. Of course he did. She really wasn't one of them. Just a tag along. Dani stepped up and held up her hand. "That would be me, Ma'am."

Deanna smiled at her. "So you're Danielle Evans. Rick told me some things about you."

Dani shrugged. "Not very much to say. I only met them two days ago."

Deanna walked down the stairs and greeted Dani with a handshake. "Is it true that you were out there by yourself before you met Rick and his group?"

Dani nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, for weeks."

Deanna gave her a pat on her shoulder, looking directly into her eyes. "Why don't you drive your car in? Aaron will show you where you will be staying. You can park the car in one of the garages."

Dani almost blinked at that statement. _One of the garages?_

"And, after you've settled in, come see me for an interview." Deanna turned her attention to Daryl, still holding that possum by the tail. "Daryl Dixon, you're up." He shrugged and followed her up the stairs into her home. All Dani could think about as she was seeing this was that Daryl was not going to be spoken to very easily. And she knew she wouldn't hold up well. Too many skeletons in her closet to speak of.

Dani drove her car slowly down the street, following the rusty car that Aaron was driving. Rick, Michonne and Carl joined her, with Judith sitting in Carl's lap. The low rumble of her engine had the residents stop and stare at her car. Some of the older men pointed out to her and gawked. _Great, _she thought to herself. _I haven't been here less than ten minutes and already I'm drawing unwanted attention._

Still, it did make her feel slightly more special having a really cool car!

Aaron came to a stop in front of two large houses. He got out of the car and pointed to the blue house at the end of the street. Dani pulled up in its driveway, turned the car off, and got out to view what would be their new home. It was a very large house, almost like a mansion. She figured it had to have four, maybe five bedrooms. A house like this would have gone on the market for at least a million! And it's theirs now! But what else does it have?

"These are the two houses that you will be staying tonight. They both have electricity and hot running water," she heard Aaron say. She immediately turned to him.

"Hot water? Are you kidding me?"

Aaron smiled at her and nodded. "I'm not kidding. We have our own plumbing and sewage system. And we have our own electricity grid. Every comfort you can think of."

Dani looked right up at the house and smiled. "I had kissed those things goodbye!" She then turned to Rick. "I'm going inside to check it out." The one thing she had craved for so long was a decent hot shower. She felt so filthy!

After looking around the house, turning on the faucets and turning them off, she raced upstairs for the large bathroom she found on the left side of the hallway. She knew it was kind of rude to take the first shower first without asking, but the way she figured it, she helped these people two nights ago with the food and water she had on her. And Jesus! Her body really needed this! She stripped her dirty clothes off and jumped in the shower. She turned on the faucet and smiled as she felt that familiar warmth of the water splashing across her face, a feeling she had almost forgotten since this whole thing began. She soaped up with a little bottle of liquid soap, and laughed as she saw the dirt wash away from her skin.

And then a thought came to her. A dreadful thought of guilt. Her family didn't survive to see this. They all died horrible, agonizing deaths and the hands of the living and the dead. How could she have any kind of joy over something like a warm shower? They'll never have that. They'll never have any of this! Dani felt her tears build up in her eyes, her lower lip quivering. She took very hard deep breaths to suppress them. She can't cry anymore. Tears don't help you. They make you look weak. She even chastised herself for showing a couple of tears that day she met Rick and his group. She wondered if that was the reason they had her tag along; because they deemed her weak and therefore not a threat.

Shaking off these dark thoughts, she washed and conditioned her dirty hair, feeling how clean her follicles were. She wanted to shave her pits and legs, but knew she didn't have time. She took too long as it is. She turned off the shower and got out, finding a fluffy robe in the bathroom closet. She put it on, and gathered her dirty clothes. She then wrapped her hair in a towel. She then stopped and saw a blurred version of herself in the mirror covered with steam. She almost wanted to wipe the condensation off to see herself, but didn't feel ready for it. She opened the door, and was startled by Rick standing there.

"Sorry, Rick," she said as she was stepping out. "I didn't mean to take too long."

Rick nodded at her. "I don't blame you, Dani. Hot showers are very hard to come by out there." He stepped inside. As she walked down the hall, she heard Rick call out to her. "Hey Dani." She turned to see him poking his head out the door. "Make sure you don't tell too much to Deanna about yourself."

Dani took a step towards Rick, carefully observing him. "What for," she asked.

"We don't know these people. We don't know if we can trust them, or if they can trust us." He then stepped over to her, his eyes keeping his gaze on hers. "And frankly, I think there's a lot you're not telling us."

Dani gave him a puzzled look. What the hell was he saying?

Rick leaned into her. "Whatever you had to do, I believe it's because you had no choice. You're no monster or demon, just human. But to these people, it could be a problem. It's not just you; it's us as well who are at stake. These people never had to do what we did to survive."

Dani remained silent. She wanted to say something, anything, a lie or to defend herself, but it was clear Rick knew. He just knew because he could figure out a wounded soldier like himself.

Rick kept speaking to her. "I told Father Gabriel this when we first met him that I would do anything to keep my family safe. I'm telling you that as well. I mean _anything!_ You hear me?"

Dani nodded. She got it loud and clear. She finally spoke up and looked directly into his eyes. "Rick, I can tell you and your people are good people. And I would never hurt them." Then she gave a small sigh. "I understand. And for you guys I'll play along with Deanna, give her what she wants to hear. But you do know that the longer we were out of civilization, the harder it will be rejoin it again. "

Rick nodded. He proceeded to walk towards the bathroom door. He stopped and looked back to Dani, his vigilant eyes staring at her. She also nodded, letting him know she understood. He entered the bathroom and closed the door. Dani's heart sank a bit, and felt some relief that he didn't question what she had done. Would he understand? Would anyone understand? She knew instantly Deanna wouldn't get it at all. Things were just too cozy here. This place had remained untouched since the beginning, and the people were kept safe from the horrors of the outside world. They were now caged pets, pampered, and cared for and at risk.

She walked into a bedroom and was amazed to find clean clothes in a laundry basket, sitting on a bed. She reached in and pulled out a white peasant blouse that tied in cotton strands in the front. And a pair of dark blue jeans was there as well. Bras, panties and other items of clothing were in there. She hurried and put them on, and amazed that for the first time since college, she could wear a size six! Jesus, she had lost that much weight! Her mother would've been so….

She stopped herself from thinking. It was hurting too much.

She then caught herself in the reflection of the mirror attached to the dresser, and thumbed the scar on her right side of her body. She then turned to view her back, and for the first time she saw the scars that had been etched across her back. She had never seen them before and shuddered at how she received them. She wanted to forget so much. It wasn't going to be easy.

She felt someone watching her and turned to the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, and to her relief she didn't see anyone. She didn't want anyone to see them. It would be too much to explain. She knew she had to stick to her story. She only hoped she could pull off her rouse to Deanna. She seemed too smart and observant.

After Dani had gotten dressed and dried her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. For the first time in a very long time, she felt so pretty and clean. Like a real human being is supposed to feel. She pulled on her dark brown boots and walked out into the hall. She walked downstairs to find Carl and Carol looking around the house. Carol looked her over and gave her a smile. "Not bad, Dani," she told her. "You could pass as one of them."

Dani shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't feel like it yet." She walked to the door and told them she'll be back. Carol mentioned to be home before dark, as a joke. Dani giggled.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by Daryl gutting his possum on the front porch, pulling its guts out and slapping them down on the wooden planks. Dani sighed and shook her head. She got why he was doing this. She understood that behavior. He looked over at her as she walked down the stairs. She stopped to look at him one last time before she went for her interview.

"How did things go in there," she asked him as he worked on his dinner. He shrugged and grunted.

"She don't like me, that's for sure," he replied, skinning the possum as he talked, not looking up at her. "I can tell."

"Well, she might have like you, even with that possum you've been carrying around." She then gave out a big sigh and said, "wish me luck." She began to walk towards the townhouses, not noticing that Daryl had stopped skinning his possum for just a moment to take a glance at Dani as she walked away.

"What do you think of this place, Danielle," Deanna asked her as Dani sat in the armed chair, noticing a camera filming her. "What's your first impression?"

"Well, it's like it's never been touched. I must say, you have been blessed with that."

"Where were you when all of this happened?"

"I was in Downers Grove, outside of Chicago. I had an internet film critic show with my brother. It was popular. Not like Nostalgic Critic, but we occasionally worked with him from time to time." Dani paused for a moment. And then she continued. "When all of this happened, we gathered as many of our friends and family together. Even though the news reports said to go into Chicago itself, we tried for DC. We decided since it was our nation's capital…" she trailed off, feeling guilty.

"So, you are the only one left of your friends and family, Danielle," Deanna asked her sympathetically. Dani nodded in response.

'Yeah, I'm the only one."

Deanna leaned over to her, her hands clasped together over her knee folded over her leg. "How is it that you've managed to survive all this long? It's amazing to me that you were out there by yourself before Rick and his group found you."

"I came from a big survivalist family," Dani continued. "My Dad was a Vietnam Veteran, taught us all from an early age how to fish, how to hunt, how to fix cars, everything about electricity and such. He was kind of a mad genius in a way." Thinking about him made her heart ache. "My brother took to it well, but I didn't really. I was just a typical suburban woman. But when all of this happened, what he taught me really saved my life."

Deanna gave her an assuring smile. 'You know, I bet it's hard, especially for women. We women have always been seen as easy prey. But, I do know that in basic biology, the female is deadlier than the male." She cocked her head a bit, still looking at Dani. "Wouldn't you agree with me, Dani?"

Dani shrugged. "I don't know. I just tried to avoid anyone and just stay alive." She then stopped herself and decided to lay on the drama a little thicker. "When I lost my brother to the herd, the one thing that kept me going was his final words to me, to come here, to live. I live for him. That was his car you saw out there earlier. It's all I really have of him, except for his cds. And really, all I want to do is just be who I was before."

"And what was that, Danielle?"

"Just to be me again. I wish I can review movies like I used to, but Hollywood isn't cranking them out anymore. And nobody really cares for that anymore. I guess I just want some peace after over a year of chaos. I want some normalcy again. I want to wake up and not fear who or what could be lurking outside my door. I want to feel a breeze on my face and not worry about what's sneaking up behind me. I just want to feel safe." She looked up at Deanna, looked at her imploringly. "Could this be that place for me?"

Deanna smiled right back. She stood up and held out her hand. 'It is that place, Danielle. I assure you. You are very safe here."

Dani took her hand and shook it. "Thank you, Deanna. You seem like a very nice lady."

"I think I may have something for you, but I have to wait until I interview the others. You just walk around and see what we have. And I guarantee you will love this place." Deanna ushered her to the door and smiled back at her. "You will see how well this place runs."

Dani left her home, feeling a little relieved and smirked to herself, for she knew she should have won an Oscar for her performance. She just hoped that Deanna didn't catch on. She decided to walk to the pond and walk across the bridge, feeling the warm air on her face. She caught a slight breeze and smiled to herself. No matter how she wanted to fool Deanna, she couldn't fool herself. She enjoyed this way too much. She continued to walk on, not wanting to meet people right away. She didn't feel comfortable just yet. To her relief, most of the people she walked past merely greeted her with a smile and a wave hello.

As soon as she got back to the blue house, she was greeted by Carol who asked her how her meeting went with Deanna. "Fine, I think," Dani told her. "Made her believe I needed this place more than even I believe it."

"Good," Carol replied. "Rick says we are all to stay in the same house tonight, just for safety." She then walks down the steps and sighs as she looked around large houses on the block. "It makes me wonder why they're just giving these mansions away like this. Rick said that these two houses are to be ours tonight, and tomorrow they're assigning us our own homes."

Dani's eyes widened. "That's strange," she said. "These houses are huge enough to fit at least two small families."

"We shall see." Carol said before making her way back inside. Dani stood outside for a moment to take all of this in. These luxuries she saw seemed real, but she had to remind herself that they can't live like this. It's too much like home. It can't be that way.

Later that night, they all settled in, grabbing their sleeping bags and pillows, making room on the floors and sofas. Rick had told Dani earlier that night that she was very welcome to stay with them, and that it was still a good idea to be with them for now. She agreed. And couldn't get over his shaved face. "Now I won't call you Grizzly Adams anymore," she chuckled at him. Rick seemed annoyed by that comment, but he returned her giggle as well. At least they were on good terms with each other.

As they were getting ready, there was a knock on the door. Rick answered it and saw it was Deanna. She stepped inside for a moment and nodded in approval of what they were doing.

"Staying together," she observed. "Smart." She then smiles at the group. "Just look at all of you. I think that it's amazing that people like yourselves from different backgrounds who had nothing to do with each other before all of this could find one another and stick together like you all have."

"You haven't assigned us any jobs yet," Rick added. To that Deanna nodded.

"I have something in mind for you, Rick." She then looked around his people. "I'm still trying to figure out Michonne and Sasha." Then she cast a glance at Daryl. "And I'm sure I will find something for Mr. Dixon." She then wished everyone a good night and left.

Daryl snorted at that comment, making Dani a little uneasy. Obviously he doesn't want to be here because he felt like he didn't belong here. He must have been a biker before all of this, running with a rough crowd. And now, he's a sheriff's right hand man and trusted friend of Carol. Deanna was right about that, the end of the world can make you allies with the most unlikely people. But his attitude was putting her off.

Maggie handed Dani a pillow and blanket. Dani thanked her for it. She stretched herself onto the rug and covered herself with the blanket. One by one, everyone said good night, except Daryl. All he did was growl. Glenn made a slight chuckle. As she laid on the floor, she stared up at the ceiling. She started to remember the day she arrived at Tobias' with Mike and David, and how relieved they were to find what they thought was a safe place.

_ "Welcome,"_ Tobias had greeted them at the gate of his sanctuary, which was an elementary school walled in by trailers and concrete. She remembered his big smile and steel blue eyes. He was in his fifties but in excellent shape. _"You people look tired and hungry. We'll take care of you and give you whatever you need. All I ask is that you give us a little help."_

She remembered how that statement seemed reasonable. She recalled nodding her head to him as Michael introduced Dani and David and himself to him. "_We'll help through the winter. In the spring, we are headed for Washington DC. But we will definitely help you with whatever you need. We are just so grateful to be here!"_

She remembered being shown to their own tent in a classroom that they would share with at least 5 other families, thinking how ingenius that was. She also remembered that when she and Mike thought everyone in the classroom was asleep, she and Mike made love for the first time in months.

_"It's going to be all right now, Dani," _Mike whispered to her, holding her so tightly against him. _"We have nothing to fear anymore."_

She awoke to the sound of boards creaking. She looked over to her right and saw Rick walking towards the kitchen. She then turned on her side, trying to sleep. She heard the drawers in the kitchen opening, and Rick picking through cutlery. Just what the hell was he doing? She then heard him come back to the living room and assume his place next to Judith's crib.

Dani tried to sleep again, but it was of no use. Abraham was snoring like he was sawing logs. And Glenn kept tapping on her head with his feet as he slept. She started to get annoyed, and hoped that this would be the last sleepover bullshit she would ever have with these guys for a very long time.

She sat up and stretched her arms. Figuring that the night air would do her some good, she got up and walked to the front door. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Tracing her hand along the white wooden bar of the porch, she breathed in the air into her lungs, and listened for the crickets in the distance. She heard none.

"Can't sleep," Daryl Dixon's voice boomed from behind her. Startled, she turned around and saw him sitting up in the back corner of the porch looking up at her. He stood up and pulled out something from his pocket, and began to walk towards her. Dani nodded.

"Bad dreams," she said softly. She noticed Daryl was pulling out a cigarette from a pack. And felt very tempted and decided to ask, "May I bum one off of you?"

Daryl handed her one, and lit the cigarette for her. She breathed in the smoke, feeling it set her lungs on fire once again, and blew out a cloud of smoke. She felt the back of her throat start to feel scratchy. But she didn't care. She so needed this!

"I didn't figure ye for a smoker," he said has he sat up on the ledge of the fence. Dani shrugged at him, taking another drag of her cigarette.

'I quit five years ago, but one thing I've learned about this world is that a walker bite can kill you faster than lung cancer." Daryl gave a light chuckle at that comment.

"Good one," he replied, lighting his own cigarette. "So, you like it here?"

"I don't know," she said. "It doesn't seem real. Like how it is now."

"It's a good place for Rick's kids though," he spoke. "They need to be here. Not in some cell in a prison or on the road."

"Prison," Dani asked. 'You guys stayed at a prison?"

Daryl huffed on his cigarette again. "We didn't stay there, we found it and ran it. It was going well, until this guy we were fighting with, this guy who called himself the Governor, tried to take it from us." He paused. "He took two of our friends, Michonne and Hershel as hostages. Bastard even had a tank. Threatened to kill them and wreck the fences with the tank. Ended up killing Hershel." He paused again, obviously this was painful for him. "That was Maggie's dad."

Dani began to feel melancholy. "I'm so sorry about that," Dani replied. "And the Governor?"

"Michonne ended up getting' him in the end. But we lost everythin'. Our people, our friends, everyone." He then flicked his cigarette onto the lawn. Dani followed suit. "We learned then that no place is safe."

Dani folded her arms across her chest and nodded. She understood that statement all too well. "Is that how you feel about this place, Daryl? You don't feel that this is safe?"

He grunted when she asked him. But he answered her. "They ain't cannibals, or we would have been at the trough by now, getting' gutted and skinned. And they ain't psycho cops with an ego trip. But that don't mean shit now. They could be just dumbasses who are fuckin' lucky." He then looked right at Dani, and she saw a hint of sadness in his face. "Right now, I'm thinkin' it don't feel right to be easy about this. But all I care about is my people getting what they deserve. They deserve this." He waved over to the whole block. "Not crammed into some boxcar or sleeping in a barn."

Dani looked at him with concern in her eyes. "And what about you, Daryl? Don't you feel that you deserve this?"

He scoffed and walked back to his corner. "Don't matter what I think. I just know."

Dani took a step towards him, placing her left hand on the side of the house. She watched as he sat down on the porch and laid his head down on a pillow, trying to prove to her that he was more like an animal now than human. "Gotta sleep," he told her.

Before she entered the house, she looked at him one last time and said, "you know, all of us may have been out there too long, but it's never too late for second chances. Hell, even an outdoor cat needs a home, Daryl."

As she proceeded to walk inside, Daryl called out to her. "What'd you say, Dani?"

She stopped and stepped back to look at him. "An outdoor cat needs a home too. My mom would say that to us all the time. She was a very big cat person."

She couldn't help but notice the look Daryl was giving her. It was one of shock, as if he heard those words before. She decided to not let it phase her too much. "Good night, Daryl."

As she opened the door, she heard him say very gruffly, "G'night."

She walked in and tried to sleep on the floor. But from what she gathered, fitting in was going to be difficult. And between Abraham's snores and Glenn's kicking, it was going to be a long, sleepless night.

_**That's all for now! Thanks for reading! I'll post more when I can!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

For the last several days, Dani worked in the pantry with Jessie and three other women named Barbara, Nancy and Julie. She tried to be pleasant and sweet with them, but it was hard, considering all they talked about were their old favorite TV shows and who is having an affair with whom. It was getting on her nerves. The endless dribble of pointless conversation was making her feel light headed already.

"So, do you remember that episode from Desperate Housewives, where…"

"I really miss Mad Men! Don Draper was the best character ever!"

"Breaking Bad was even better! I wonder how the show would've ended? Maybe one day, when things get back to normal, we'll know."

"Did you hear about Tobin and his wife? I hear she's leaving him for….."

"Dani, what do you think?"

She was snapped back into reality from dreaming of her husband and their perfect honeymoon in Las Vegas. It was her only way of mental escape. "Um...excuse me?"

Nancy smiled very widely at her, handing her a jar of apple butter to stock on the shelves. "What do you think of American Idol? Do you think it will come back again?"

Dani had to smile widely at that one, for she was suppressing her anger towards her. Who the fuck cares about that stupid idiotic show? That show was always terrible! In fact, the best thing about this whole end-of-the-world thing was that Ryan Seacrest is hopefully dead! But she had to keep herself together and play along, like she had promised Rick and Carol. In order to fit in, she has to be the idiot.

"Well, that show will definitely come back when everything goes back to normal. I'm very sure of it. I just love everything about it!" God, she felt like she was betraying all that was so holy to her.

Barbara smiled at her. "See, I knew you would fit in here with us, Dani."

Dani smiled back. "I'm just glad to help. You all seem like very nice people. And I'm so happy to see that you make your own jams, jellies and butter. I'm very impressed."

Jessie handed her more jars to put away. "We're lucky we're right by an apple orchard. We also have greenhouses for vegetables and other fruits. And whatever we can get from the runs also helps out." She paused. "I bet it's been a long time since you've seen so much food stacked up like this, right Dani?"

Dani nodded. It is true; it had been too long. There were at least twelve shelves in this large room alone, stacked with canned goods and glass jars of food. There was a freezer down the hall filled with meat from various livestock and wildlife. She was impressed with how these people have survived for this long in a chaotic world. And to her relief, she saw that they were able to keep their humanity. They didn't resort to depravity like she had witnessed.

Deanna dropped by to meet with the ladies. She gave Barbara a long list of items she wanted delivered to her home in two hours. "Deanna, this is a lot here. Are you planning something?"

Deanna nodded. "Yes. A welcoming party for Rick and his people." She looked at Dani, giving her a smile. "Dani, I hope you will be there?"

Dani smiled back. "Sure. What time does it start?"

"Seven pm. It's time to welcome you all formally to the Safe Zone. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time." She then turned around and left. Dani smiled a little, thinking it had been too long since she was at a gathering of sorts.

"This should be fun," she heard Nancy say. "You'll meet all the people. By the way, how old are you, Dani?"

"I'm thirty-six."

"Really, I would have thought thirty."

Dani shrugged. "Well, that's my age."

"Were you ever married? Oh, wait! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have….."

Yes, I was married." She paused. "He died."

"Dani, I didn't mean….."

"Nancy, I understand. It's okay. I know."

"Well, if you're up for it, there's a man who's very interested in you that maybe you'd want to meet."

She felt a touch of panic in her heart. She didn't want to meet anyone. Not after Michael. The only man she had ever really loved. She couldn't do it. "I don't know," she answered Nancy. "I mean, I may not be up for it."

"Hi girls," she heard Carol's voice behind her. She spun around, and saw Carol dressed in the ugliest sweater with large red flowers, standing there with her own list, smiling at her. "I need a few things to make for the party tonight." She turned to Dani. "If it's all right, I need Dani's help. Can she leave early?"

"It's okay," Julie responded. "You go on ahead, Dani. We'll see you at the party tonight."

Dani said goodbye to The Three Chatterboxes of Safe Zone and left with Carol with their new ingredients. As soon as they entered their house, Dani breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Carol. I don't know how much longer I could've stood that nonsense!"

"I hear you, Dani," she said, putting all of her new items on the counter. "But we have to play along. I know it's hard, but if we have to, we may have to take this place by force." She leaned over the counter towards Dani. Dani leaned in. "We're getting back our guns tonight."

Dani's eyes widened. "Really? Tonight, during the party? But won't the armory be guarded?"

Carol shook her head. "They don't guard the armory. And there is a window that you can easily open." Dani shook her head, bewildered by what she had heard.

"You're kidding! Are they that stupid?"

"Exactly, Dani. Rick, Daryl and I were just outside discussing what to do. These people are very nice, of course. But they are being very dumb about everything. Especially when it comes to being safe and staying alive." She then patted Dani's hand. "But I'm worried about Daryl. I know the residents are looking at him and think he's some kind of criminal. After what happened the other day with Glenn and Aiden, I know he can't play along with us."

Dani remembered what had happened. Aiden, Deanna's son, was being a jerk, risking Tara's life with a walker he wanted to play with. Glenn took out the walker, saving Tara, but pissing Aiden and Nicholas off. When they got back, they got into a huge fight. Daryl tried to break it off, by punching Nicholas. Rick tried to stop him, reminding him not to do that in front of others. Even though Deanna stood up for Rick and his people, Dani sensed that something wasn't right. It seemed staged somehow. And she knew Daryl got that too.

And Daryl can't lie or pretend. And he hasn't been very easy to get along with. After that day, he barely spoke to anyone, except with Carol and Rick. Mostly he closes himself off from everyone, just sitting around on the porch, with an expressionless look on his face. It made the others nervous as they walked by.

"Was he always like this," she asked Carol. Carol shrugged.

"That man has been through the ringer more times than I can count. Well, all of us have. At the prison, everyone there looked up to him. He was a man of worth there, part of our council, and respected. His whole life before this, he was treated like dirt, and the only person he felt loved him more than anything was his brother Merle, who was a meth head criminal. But here, he feels as though he's a bad guy all over again." Carol shook her head. "It's sad watching him feel that way again."

"But that could change," Dani spoke. "Maybe the people here will see what you all saw in him." She shrugged. "I'm trying to see that in him, but it's so damn hard."

"That's because you're with us, and we can tell you this," Carol said. "These people don't know. I don't even think they care."

"They will when the shit hits the fan, they'll see," Dani remarked. "I know it will happen soon."

Carol nodded. "Me too. But I worry for him more than ever. After the prison, after…."she trailed off, not wanting to bring up too much. "I'm worried that if he doesn't snap out of this soon, he may not last here."

Dani nodded. "He will. He's a survivor. Hell, we're all survivors. These people just don't know."

Carol shook her head. "They'll have to see somehow."

Dani spent the day helping Carol making chocolate chip cookies with apple sauce. She had never tasted anything like it. Towards the end, Rick and Michonne returned from their patrols as constables. Rick didn't look too happy. "They don't have look outs, from what I can see, " he mentioned, taking off his jacket. "No one mans that tower out there either."

"Jesus, are you kidding me," Dani asked. She just couldn't get over how ridiculous these people were. Didn't they know the danger they were in?

"Carol, you know what we talked about today," he asked her, not knowing that Dani already knew. Carol nodded to Dani and told him that she had spoken to Dani about it.

"You told her," he asked incredulously, pointing to her. "We don't even know her."

"Rick, I get it," Dani spoke. "And don't worry. I won't rat on you. You're right. I don't feel safe the way things are running here."

Rick cocked his head at her, studying her for any hints of betrayal. This was pissing Dani off, for he should know by now that she can be trusted. And besides, who was he to be judging her? The way he was looking at Jessie lately made her wonder. The woman was married with kids! To her, he was acting like a real jerk right now.

"Listen, I'm going to get ready for the party. We'll go together, all right Carol," she asked her.

Carol nodded in agreement. Dani hurried upstairs and got in the shower. As she began to wash, she thought about one thing entirely; that maybe she was being used. Why was Carol so eager to trust her? What was going on?

…...

Daryl had just returned from hunting outside, feeling dejected over what had happened. He and Aaron tried to rescue a black horse whom Aaron named Buttons. Daryl tried to be careful, tried to steer the horse back, telling Aaron, "After a while out here, they become what they've always were." Just when they got close enough, it was too late; the horse ran into a small group of walkers who proceeded to tear up the poor animal. He watched as Aaron put the horse down, ending his suffering. It made him believe more in his own worthlessness, that he couldn't even save a horse. He entered his house to find Carol all spruced up and gathering a couple of trays together. "

"We've all been invited to Deanna's house for a party," she told him in her almost too sweet voice. Daryl grunted and huffed. He wasn't ready for a damn party! Hell, the way the world is now, who the fuck wants a party?

Still, he didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset Carol, after what had happened. She instructed him to take a shower. She also told him that she cleaned his clothes and put them on the bed in his bedroom. He didn't say anything. He simply nodded and headed upstairs. He almost ran into Dani on the way up. "Sorry Daryl," she said as she walked past him. As she greeted Carol by the kitchen, Daryl stopped and crouched down on the stairs to get a better look at Dani. She was wearing a brown skirt with a dark blue V-neck shirt. Her hair was up in some kind of twist and the only make-up she wore seemed to be red lipstick. He watched as he saw her smile at Carol, picking up a tray and talking about how much fun they will have. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stop looking at Dani. He wanted to turn away, but he just wanted to see her right before she left for the party.

"Daryl," she heard Carol call out, not knowing he was hanging close by. "You better take a shower before you come over!"

He didn't reply. He saw them leave through the front door, giggling like high school idiots. He knew this was some sort of act they had to play. As he headed for the bathroom, a thought came into his head. It was about Dani and how pretty she looked. He didn't want to notice her before, but he couldn't help it. She was a pretty woman.

_"C'mon, lil brother,"_ Merle's voice echoed in his head. _"A girl like that won't have nothin' to do with you. Don't you know that by now? You're still a freak to them. Always will be."_

He entered the bathroom. He took his shower. He did not enjoy it. He didn't care.

For when Beth died, all of what was left in the world that was good died with her. And even if she had lived, would she have been with him? A sweet country girl with big blue eyes and corn silk hair deserved a prince, not a stable boy. And Dani? She was a smart city girl, very resourceful and tough. She deserved to be with Rick. Not a redneck white trash loser. That's what he was, he admitted. That's all he ever will be. Why try to hide that?

He walked into a bedroom where he found some clothes of his that Carol had washed already. Why was she even trying to bother? No matter how clean they are, it will never change what he is, he thought. Nothing will. He put on his black shirt, followed by his black jeans. He put on his leather vest, and didn't care to check in the mirror to see how he looked. Not wanting to leave, he sat on the bed and grumbled.

He knew he would never be ready at all.

…...

Dani and Carol arrived just as the others started to show up. They set their trays down at the buffet table, greeting Deanna with big smiles.

"Thank you so much for having us over in your lovely home," Dani said. Deanna shook her hand, returning her smile.

"Dani! Carol! I'm so glad you're here! Come over! I'd like you to meet my husband, Reg," she said as she gestured to the tall middle-aged man with graying hair and eye glasses, wearing a cardigan sweater. Dani shook his hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Reg," she said. "I understand you are the one who constructed the wall. I'm very impressed."

"Why thank you, Dani," he responded with a smile. "It's very safe. I can assure you on that. Now, Deanna tells me that you were a film critic."

Dani nodded, hoping he wasn't going to ask her a zillion questions on her opinion of a movie. If he was, she had hoped it would be on a Stanley Kubrick film. He was her favorite director.

"Well, I'm sort of a movie buff myself. If you ever…."

"Darling," Deanna interrupted. "This is Rick Grimes, our new constable." Reg walked past Dani and shook Rick's hand, relieved that she didn't need to make conversation too quickly. She went to the bar and poured herself a glass of Merlot. She took the first sip, and felt like she was in Heaven, for she hadn't had wine in so long. She missed it, and continued to sip and walk around.

Soon, she started to feel a little light headed, and realizing it was the wine, opted for a glass of water. She knew it would be very inappropriate to get drunk at a party. She wanted to be mildly sober at least. But she started to feel uneasy. Especially with some of the men looking at her. She didn't like it. She still considered herself married, even though she was a widow. She never had a chance to really say goodbye to her husband, and still felt bound to him. She wouldn't be unfaithful, not even in death. And no man could ever compare to Michael. No man could ever make her happy as he did. She began to think of him, wishing he were here with her right now, holding her hand, smiling at her with those kind brown eyes of his. Making her feel loved, even in a crowd. Kissing her cheek, whispering how she was the most gorgeous woman in the room. God, she missed that man so much!

"Dani," she heard a voice call her back from her daydream. She saw it was Michonne, patting her shoulder. "You all right, Dani?"

Dani nodded. "I'm fine, Michonne," she answered her. "I was just day dreaming I guess. Having fun?"

Michonne sighed. "Well, it's something, but I don't know. It's hard adjusting to here, but at least it's safe."

Dania geed. "Yeah, it is. It's something I never expected."

"I'm going outside for a bit. You want to come with me?"

Dani nodded. "In a minute." Michonne took her leave. Dani leaned up against a wall, and looked around the party. She saw the same pleasant faces, smiling and laughing, conversing with one another, and realized she felt too out of place.

She then saw Rick kiss Jessie on her cheek, making her raise her eyebrows at him. What the fuck was he thinking? Her husband is in the other room!

Jessie looked startled and left Rick to see where her husband was. Rick caught Dani looking at him. She turned away, not wanting him to see her reaction. She wondered what was up with him. Why he was doing this, trying to muscle in on a married woman.

"I need to stamp your hand," a little boy told her. She looked down and saw Jessie's son Sam smiling at her, holding a stamp. She smiled and held out her hand, which he stamped. "Now you're one of us!" He then scurried along, running past the other party guests. Dani stood there, looking at her hand, observing the A that Sam had stamped on it. She still wasn't sure if she was really one of them, and didn't know if she even wanted to be.

She looked around for Carol and saw that she was gone, no doubt getting more cookies, for they were fabulous! Just as she was about to go outside, Nancy stopped her.

"Dani, you look so beautiful," she gushed at her, making her blush with embarrassment. "I have someone I want you to meet." She grabbed Dani's hand and guided her to the back of the room, where she saw a man in his early fifties standing there, drinking his whiskey and talking to his other friends who were the same age. Something about his made her blood run cold. Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart race with fear. Dear God, she thought to herself. He looks just like Tobias!

"Hi Dani," the man said, smiling at her, holding his hand out to greet her. "My name is Steve. What do you think of the safe zone?"

Dani couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She started to heave a bit. She felt dizzy, and felt the room spinning.

"She's adjusting just fine," she heard Nancy say in a blurred tone. "Dani's a widow and so far she is working out perfectly here."

"Really, a widow! I'm a widower myself. Well, I lost my wife…."his voiced drained in and out, and she began to feel sick. Before he could finish his sentence, she interrupted him.

"Excuse me," she said. "I really need air." As she turned to leave, someone grabbed her shoulder. She pulled to get away, walking straight for the back door to where Michonne was. As soon as she opened the door, she felt the great relief of the cool breeze against her face. She calmed herself down, her heavy breathing becoming less and less. Her tears began to burn her eyes, and she shut them tight. She didn't want anyone to see. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. She looked over at her right and saw Abraham and Michonne speaking. She felt someone tap her shoulder, she groaned when she turned around. To her relief, it was Glenn.

"You all right, Dani," he asked her out of concern. "The way you bolted out of there, I was worried you were sick or something."

Dani nodded her head. "I'm fine, Glenn. Don't worry about me." She took another deep breath. Leaning on the railing of the balcony next to her, Glenn nodded at her.

"I understand, Dani. I don't know if I'm used to all of this yet." He then took a sip of his whiskey glass and looked around. "This place is amazing. But I know how you feel."

"Thanks," she replied, drinking her water, and now wishing she had something stronger.

"The thing is, I want this place more for my wife than for myself," he continued. "After everything that happened, I hope this place can help her."

Dani nodded at him. "I heard of what happened to her father," she said. "I am so sorry."

Glenn shook his head. "It's not just that. Dani, remember when we first met you, and I mentioned that you met us at a bad time? Well, just a few weeks prior, her little sister died."

Dani looked at him sadly, touching his shoulder. "Ah, jeez! How is she doing?"

"She gets quiet some times. But she really went through a rough patch. She had hoped her sister would be alive, but in the end….." his voice trailed off. "I just want her to be happy. I hope this place can do that for her." And then he said with a weak voice. "I just hope that I can help her."

Dani turned to him, looking at his face, so sad and defeated. What could she say to him to ease his pain? Not much, she realized. Everyone is in pain.

"Glenn, she has to work through this herself," she told him. "You are doing the right thing, by giving her support. But no one ever just becomes the same again. Especially after this." She sighed. "Just be her shoulder to cry on. Be her best friend when she needs to talk. And by doing that, she will know she has someone who will never let her down."

Glenn gave her a faint but hopeful smile. "I'm sorry, Dani. I forget that you lost everything yourself. You know about this."

"I don't think it's just me, Glenn. Look around," she told him, glancing around the balcony. "It's a world full of broken hearts now."

Just then, Carol walked through the door. "Hi guys," she said with a beaming smile. "Dani, I need your help."

Dani patted Glenn's shoulder again and walked over to Carol. Carol then led her to the hallway, away from too many people. Her pleasant face took a serious tune. She watched for other people nearby and then turned her attention to Dani. "I just came back from the armory, Dani. I got some of our guns."

Dani was stunned. She couldn't believe it. And she was very impressed with her. Carol then continued. "I should have asked you this, but do you want your gun?"

"What about Rick? Does he know?" Carol shook her head.

"I'm giving one each to Daryl and Rick, but I want to know if you want one as well." Dani stood there, thinking for a moment. Sure, this place was safe, but what if something goes wrong? What if the walls come down and the town is left defenseless? No one could get to the armory in time to defend themselves.

Dani nodded in agreement. "I want one. Just leave it in my bedroom, in my underwear drawer tonight."

Carol smiled at her. "I knew I could count on you, Dani." Carol then walked away from her, proceeding to greet the others, with her whimsical voice. Dani still stood where she was, completely in awe of her. But she wondered what tricks did Carol have up her sleeve.

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?" A voice boomed from the living room. She then saw Sasha storm off, opening the front door and slamming it from behind. For a moment everyone was silent. And then the party continued, as if she were never there. And after that outburst, Dani felt it was time for her to leave as well. She felt too claustrophobic in Deanna's home.

She thanked her hosts appreciatively, and left to walk home alone. She then stopped by a tree and leaned against it, taking everything in. She didn't know if she could be happy, even if she tried. It just hurt too much to forget everything. She could never let go. She knew that now.

"Hey, Dani," she heard someone speak to her. She turned around and saw Daryl walking towards her. She gave him a little smile. "What're ya doin' out here? Ain't you supposed to be at Deanna's party?"

"I left, " she answered. "I just didn't feel like staying around." Daryl nodded, pacing around her, seemingly unsure of what to say. "Aren't you going there now?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. Don't feel like it. Besides, I was having dinner with Aaron and Eric."

Dani smiled. "Really? That's great. How's Eric doing?"

"Fine. Still can't go out there, with his ankle and all," he said. He shoved his hands in his jeans and looked at her hopefully. "They gave me a job."

Dani's eyes lit up. "That's great, Daryl. What is it?"

"I'm a recruiter. I'm going out there with Aaron and get people to come back," he replied, sounding a bit positive. Dani stood back up and walked towards him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Daryl. I think you'll do a great job."

"Thanks. You going home?" Dani shook her head.

"I just wanted to walk around for a bit." She smiled. "It feels strange, but I haven't had a night's stroll in a long time. I never felt safe before."

"Me neither," he said, turning around. He stopped himself, and turned to face Dani. "I'm going to be gone about three or four days outta week."

"Sounds great," Dani replied, noticing how fidgety he had suddenly gotten. The poor guy couldn't stand still for a second. "Well, I'm just going to walk now." He nodded hurriedly, not even looking at her. She turned to face the other direction, completely puzzled by him. She stopped then, and turned around, to see him saunter

"Daryl," Dani called out to him. Daryl spun right back around, his hands still in his jeans. "I am really happy they found something for you. I know it will work out."

Daryl nodded, and then scurried off to home as quickly as he could. She smiled and continued her walk. She strolled down the street, passing by the large houses in the night. She started to hum a song that kept playing in her head, Miss American Pie. She didn't know why that song popped into her head. It just did. Maybe now the song meant to her was about the loss of whom they all were, not just three talented rock starts on a plane. Who knows?

She walked up to the big iron gate, noticing that there was no one there on guard. She then heard a low growl coming from outside the gate, realizing that it was a walker. She walked over and made sure the gate was locked, which to her relief, it was. She then realized she had no weapon on her. No way of fighting this thing off if it ever came in here.

She breathed hard and quick and felt fear creep up her spine. She knew it then as she always knew that nowhere was safe. Not anymore. And these people will not last much longer if not for Rick and his people. And she sighed with relief, knowing that Carol was going to give her a gun tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**First week of March, outside of Louisville,**_

_ The winter had been harsh. But the community managed to survive through the rough season. Spring was almost here, and to Dani's relief, it was now time to go._

_ She gathered her things together, wanting so much to get the hell out of that place, and to get away from Tobias. He had become more paranoid and more outrageous with his outbursts. The people feared him, but believed he was doing the right thing. That was what scared her the most; what they had done, because of he told them to, without question or reasoning. How could they do this to their own babies? _

_ Mike and David came to her, shaking their heads, looking at her with anger in their eyes. She walked up to them, asking them what was wrong._

_ "The bastard's not letting us go," David replied. "He says we can't leave."_

_ Dani stared back in disbelief. "What the Hell? Why won't he let us leave?"_

_ Mike placed her hands on her shoulders. "He says no one leaves. Ever. He says he can't risk us retaliating."_

_ "Goddammit," she cried. "We can't stay here! I won't stay here! After what he did, after what they did….." she felt the tears burning in her eyes. She felt Michael's arms embrace her, trying to calm her down._

_ "Don't worry, sweetheart," he told her gently. "We're going to escape. I promise you. We're getting the Hell out of this shithole."_

_ Dani looked at her brother, who nodded back at her. "We will get out, Dani. We're going to find a way," he imploringly said to her._

_ Dani felt calmer and a bit better. She knew they could escape together, as long as they were careful. And whatever happens, she knew it was going to be all right. She had her twin brother by her side, and Michael will never let her down. They will get out, even if they died trying. _

_ For there are lot of things that are worse than dealing with the walkers; it's the living now, especially these people led by that crazy psychopath who had broken every promise he made to them. _

_**The Present, Alexandria Safe Zone, **_

It was her day off, and Dani decided it would be better spent by target practice. It had been about two weeks since she held a gun. She finished off the amazing breakfast of scrambled eggs and hash browns Carol had made. God bless her, she thought, deciding she was going to make Carol dinner that night to return the favor.

"You coming with me, Carol," she asked her as she put her dirty dish in the dishwasher. "It would be nice to have some company." Carol shook her head.

"I have so much cooking to do for people, Dani. I don't have the time," she answered, rinsing off her plate in the sink. "Besides, I have to keep my ears open, right?"

Dani nodded. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I'll see you later." Carol said goodbye to her as Dani put on her black leather jacket and walked outside. She saw Daryl riding by on the motorcycle he put together to go on his job with Aaron. He gave her a nod as he passed her by. She waved goodbye to him. She didn't know why at the time, but a part of her was going to miss him. She was kind of getting used to this guy hanging around. She saw Aaron drive behind him in that rusty old car. She wondered about lending them her car. The poor thing had been stuck in the garage since they arrived here. She shrugged and decided to think about that.

She strolled over to the armory and retrieved her Winchester. She was grateful to see nothing had happened to it. She turned to the front gate, allowing Spencer, Deanna's other son, to open the gate door for her. She casually strolled outside and glanced over at the tower where Sasha was. Ever since her outburst at Deanna's party, she had been up there most of the time. Michonne had told her that Sasha had recently lost her boyfriend and her older brother. She knew exactly how she felt. She gave a slight wave to her and continued on. Sasha did not return the wave.

She saw a small group of walkers in the woods, at least five of them. She figured they would make great targets. She whistled at them, and saw them veer in her direction, lumbering after her. She started to shoot them, watching their heads explode and their bodies tumble to the ground. Thank God she wasn't rusty. She saw two more approach her. She shot one, and when the other was close enough, she stabbed it's forehead with her knife.

And that was when she noticed the W carved into its forehead. She looked at it and grew concerned. Who would want to carve this into an undead walker?

She heard a car engine sound off from the safe zone. She looked to her right and saw Aiden's van driving down the road. She waved at him, and he stopped his car. She walked up to him, smiling.

"How's it going," she asked him as he returned her smile. She saw Noah and Glenn in the back with Eugene and Tara. Nicholas was sitting up front with Aiden. "You guys going out on a run?"

"Yep, we need to get a transmitter for the electric grid," Aiden replied. "The electricity's out. Eugene here will help us get the right one." He turned to Eugene. "Right, Eugene?"

Eugene nodded unhappily. He apparently didn't want to go, but since he knew some things about electricity and such, he had to come with them. And from what Rosita had told her about his big lie about being a scientist and having a cure for this whole walker plague, she knew he had to make this up big time for them.

"Well, you guys be safe out there, all right?" She patted the door van. "I'm sure you're mom and dad want you back in one piece."

Aiden gave her a salute. He then drove off down the road, with Dani watching them go off. She then saw a walker cross the road. She stabbed it with her knife. And then a joke formed into her mind. "Why did the walker cross the road," she asked herself. "To get to its next meal." She smirked at that one. She knew it was bad.

After spending another hour out there, she felt she had done enough practice. She walked back to the gates of the safe zone, waiting patiently for Spencer to open the gate. He opened the door, asking her how it is out there.

"The same," she replied. She walked back to the armory and gave her rifle and ammo to Olivia, who asked her the same question as Spencer. To which she replied, "The same." As she headed home, she noticed Father Gabriel walking briskly to Deanna's home. She said hi to him, and he nervously said hi to her as he walked past her. His nervousness was getting annoying to Dani.

As she arrived home, she was greeted by Carol, who had a million bottles and bowls out on the counter. Dani asked if she could help, and Carol shook her head. "Oh, I'm fine! Hey, I need to tell you something! I had a little visitor today."

"Really? Who?"

"Sam. Jessie and Pete's kid. I caught him hiding in the coat closet."

"Sam? Really? I thought that kid would be terrified of you, after what you said to him." Carol had told her that that night at the party, when Carol had snuck into the armory, Sam was right behind her. She told her how she said to Sam that if he ever said a word about what he had found Carol doing, he would wake up tied to a tree where the walkers would eat him. Dani was amazed by this woman's grit to help her group. She was willing to threaten a little kid!

"I know. But he was in here." She grew silent. "Dani, he was asking for a gun."

Dani's eyes widened. "Why would we want one?"

Carol slowly shook her head. "I have an idea. But I need to do some checking first." She placed a large white dish in the gas oven. As she grabbed another dish, Dani mentioned the walker she had found with a W carved into its' forehead.

"It's weird," Dani replied. "Who would do that? And why?"

Carol sighed. "We saw that before, Dani. Outside these walls. Rick, Daryl and me as we were talking about what to do." She then leaned towards her. "I'm worried about that too."

After Carol had everything squared away, she said she was heading out. After she had left, Dani figured she could use a walk around the perimeter herself, just casually observing people. As soon as she opened the door, she found Rick behind it, almost about to knock.

"Hey, Dani. Is Carol here?"

Dani shook her head. "She left to run some errands," she replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, listen," he entered the home and walked into the living room. "Jessie said that someone broke this art thing she was working on. Know anything about that?"

Dani shook her head. "Nothing. But now that you mention her, Carol said she caught her son Sam here."

"Did she say why he was here?"

"He asked her for something." She took a breath. "She asked him for a gun, Rick."

Rick's face became more serious as he looked at her more intently. "Did he ask why he needs it?"

"No. Carol said she was looking into this." As she was about to leave, Rick stopped her.

"Dani, I know that at that party, what you saw," he said, looking guilty. "I would never think about taking another man's wife. I don't want you to think too badly of me."

Dani smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "That thing, I don't care about that. Your people respect you. They love you. And I think you are a very smart and capable guy," she said. "And what you're doing for your children is amazing. I know Carl and Judith are happy here."

"Thanks Dani," he told her. "And by the way, I consider you one of my people too."

Dani's smile broadened at that statement. "Thank you, Rick," she said as she left. Her smile quickly widened as she walked down the porch steps. As she turned left down the street, she saw Carol walking up to her, her face highly concerned.

"Everything all right, Carol," she asked her. Carol shook her head.

"Did Rick come home," she asked Dani. Dani nodded.

"Yeah, he's in the house. What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later," she said as she walked past her. Dani grew worried at that moment. She wondered what had happened.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. It was a painful, anguished cry that came from the townhouses. Dani ran down the street to the complex, where she saw Deanna screaming and crying, Reg holding her, tears streaming down his face. Glenn was standing in front of her, his face so sad and forlorn. She saw Eugene and Nicholas standing by, their faces ashen with shock. Dani approached Eugene, touching his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Eugene, what happened?"

Eugene solemnly shook his head. "Aiden and Noah…." And he stopped. It was all he could say.

Dani understood very well. She watched as Deanna hugged Reg tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Reg looked over at her, his faced streaked with hot tears. Dani shook her head at him, and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." He nodded at her as he held his wife.

Deanna then composed herself, wiping her tears away. "Glenn, I need you to come in and tell me exactly everything that happened. I mean _everything_!" She then faced Nicholas, her face more determined and angry. "Nicholas, I will speak to you later." Glenn followed her up the stairs into her home as Dani and the others hung back. She caught Nicholas glaring at her before he scuttled off.

Pete then came behind her, asking where Tara was. "She's in here," Eugene said, pointing to the van. Pete opened the van door and pulled an unconscious Tara out, her head bleeding badly. As he and Eugene carried her to one of the townhouses to be helped, Dani backed away. A hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Rick.

"What happened," he demanded. Dani looked at him sorrowfully.

"It's Noah and Aiden," she replied. "They're gone."

Rick shook his head, his face becoming angry. He bit his lower lip and sulked away. Dani crossed her arms across her chest. The only thought racing through her mind was how the hell could this happen.

Later, Carol and Dani sat at the kitchen counter, taking in what had happened. Dani felt terrible that she didn't really get to know Noah. He seemed like such a nice kid, but looked so sad to her at times. He was nineteen, and still a baby. How could life become so cruel to children?

And Aiden may have been a jerk treating the walkers as if they were playthings, but he certainly didn't deserve what happened. Glenn was now talking with Rick as Deanna dealt with Nicholas. She wondered what was going to happen next.

"I better make the family a casserole," Carol said, getting up and opening the cabinet doors for the things she needed. Dani didn't say anything. She just sat there, her heart very heavy.

Carol put her ingredients on the counter and began to make her dish. As she was fixing the food, she began to speak. "Noah was really a great kid. Daryl is really going to take this hard."

"Why? Did Daryl find him out there in the wasteland?"

Carol paused for a very long moment. She then spoke again, her voice in a very mournful tone. "You know about Beth? Maggie's sister?" Dani nodded. "You don't know what happened, right?" Dani shook her head no.

"When the prison was lost, all of us were scattered all over the place. Rick and his son stayed with Michonne, me with Sasha's brother, and such. Daryl ended up surviving with Beth for a while." She grew silent, and a little sad smile played on her lips. "I don't think he'll admit it, but I think he was falling for her.

'Anyway, one night, while Daryl was fending off walkers, Beth was kidnapped by these cops who ran the Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. Kidnapped! More like hit her with their car and dragging her away with them unconscious. They fixed her up, and this woman who the place, this bitch police officer thinking she was Cagney and Lacey, forced Beth to work as a ward there, saying that since we fixed you up, you owe us. That was their trick, Dani. They hurt you bad, and say since we saved your life, you have to be appreciative.

'Beth met Noah there and became friends with him. Together, they plotted to escape that place. According to Noah, Dawn didn't lift a finger when the officers beat the wards. Dawn even beat the wards, including Noah and Beth. She didn't say a word when they raped and sexually abused the younger, prettier girls. And Beth was very pretty, Dani." Dani shuddered at what Carol had said. That poor girl.

"Beth helped Noah escape, but she was recaptured, and God knows what happened to her. One night, Daryl and I saw one of the cars that took Beth. We followed it to Atlanta. That's where we met Noah, who was trying to evade capture by these psychos. He told us Beth was there. And in the middle of all this, I get hit by their car and taken."

Carol paused for a moment. She knew the next part was going to be awful, but continued on. "After Daryl and Noah got some of our people back to help, Tyreese suggested that maybe instead of storming the hospital, they trade two of their people for two of ours. Daryl agreed, because he didn't want me or Beth hurt at all. Rick and Daryl managed to take two of the cops. They managed to convince Dawn to surrender Beth and me. When the exchange was made, and we were reunited with our people, Dawn demanded Noah. Beth protested, but Dawn didn't listen. As Beth hugged Noah goodbye, she walked right up to Dawn and said, 'I get it now.' She stabbed Dawn in the chest with a pair of scissors she had hidden on herself. Immediately, Dawn shot her through the head, killing her."

Dani gasped and held her hand over her mouth. "Oh Carol…"

"Dawn immediately apologized, saying, 'I didn't mean to do this! I didn't mean to do this! I'm so sorry!' Daryl marched up to her and shot her through the head. He had to carry her out with us, just as her sister Maggie arrived, hoping to see her little sister alive."

A tear fell down Carol's face, and she wiped it away. Dani looked up at the ceiling, consumed by her own feelings of sorrow and anger. How could anyone be so cruel?

"I wondered what Beth meant by what she said to Dawn? 'I get it now.' I wondered what she had meant by that?"

Dani looked down at the floor, knowing full well what she meant. The real meaning behind those words to her was clear. "She didn't want anyone else to suffer," she replied. "She didn't want innocent people to hurt in her place. She knew what would happen to Noah, and since no one else was going to help him, she figured she had to do it. Because when everyone just stands by and watches someone suffer and not do a thing about it, they're no better than the one causing the pain."

Carol looked at her closely, her eyes watching her. "Dani, you seem to know a lot about this."

Dani shrugged. "It's just my opinion," she muttered. "It's stupid."

"Dani, what happened to the place you had, in Louisville?"

Dani looked back at her, her eyes widening. "I told you. We…we were overrun. That's what happened."

"No, Dani. I think something else happened there. Something you don't want to talk about." Dani felt her rage building up inside of her. She felt her chest caving in, her heart dropping. What was Carol trying to get her to say?

"Dani, I saw your scars," she went on. "I didn't mean to see. Our first day here, your door was slightly open. I was walking by, and I saw them. They looked very recent."

Her lower lip quivered, and she kept her eyes on the ground, too afraid to face Carol. The tears were swelling up, her throat began to choke. She struggled to swallow her own spit. She felt Carol's hand on her shoulder, and felt her chin being lifted to face Carol's kind and empathetic face.

"If you killed them, they deserved it, Dani," she told her firmly. "No one deserves what happened to you. No one!" She then hugged Dani tightly, telling her she had no other choice; it was either her or them. Dani couldn't hold back her tears, and instantly sobbed like a little girl in her arms. Everything she was holding back for so long, the guilt, the pain, her grief, came rushing out of like a levee breaking away. She couldn't hold it anymore, and her good friend, this kind but tough woman, was letting her know what she needed so desperately to hear; "you are not alone."

**I swear, writing this chapter made me cry! I really hope you like this one! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"We thought it was a safe place," Dani finally spoke, after calming herself down. Carol patiently listened to her, patting her hand. "We were out there for so long, and we were so low on food and supplies. We were promised that we could leave in the spring. It was a lie."

Dani took a swig of whiskey that Carol had poured for her to calm her nerves. "We knew something was very wrong after two months. Tobias started to become more paranoid as the winter got worse. He worried more about supplies and food, even though there were rooms filled with them. One time, I saw him slap this woman Janice for spilling a little water. He said those drops were life and death." She stopped herself for a moment. The next part was the hardest to speak of, but she had to get this off her chest.

"One day, Tobias ordered only the parents to attend a meeting. They were told to bring their children. Dave, Mike and I and the single people were sent outside to patrol the area. Jesus!" She took another swig and continued. "I heard the screams, coming from inside the school. I heard children screaming, 'no daddy! No mommy! I promise I'll be good!"

Carol hung her head low, and wiped her forehead, realizing what had happened. Dani went on, her voice breaking with every word she said.

"We ran back and saw what happened. There were all the children, lying in on the floor, dead. Their parents standing over them, holding their bloody knives. Tobias just stood there, so content and so determined. The bastard almost cracked a smile! He had ordered the parents to kill their own children, and they just did it! They killed their babies! They didn't even cry or show any kind of remorse! They just stood there! As if it was something they had to do! Like killing weeds on your lawn!" Dani finished her whiskey, and slammed the glass down on the counter. "We later learned that Tobias claimed the children were draining their resources and that they would die anyway. What I couldn't get was how the parents just did it. How they just went along with what that mother fucker said! How could they kill their own children?"

"Oh Dani, I am so sorry," Carol said to her. "Those people, they ceased being human a long time ago. Tobias obviously thought of himself as some kind of cult leader."

"He did. He thought he was God and we were supposed to show him respect every day. To cross him meant betrayal. And if you betrayed him….." Dani paused. She remembered what had happened. It hurt to remember.

"When we tried to escape, we managed to get about ten miles away. But Tobias' men caught us. Because we had taken some supplies and food, he called Michael a traitor. I was forced to watch him die." Dani reached over her shoulder to touch her back. "Tobias said he was going to show mercy on me and David. He stripped my back bare, and handed my brother a whip. He told him this was going to be all on him, for what we had done. My brother had no choice." A tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped it away. "He didn't mean to do it. But I was in so much shock from watching Michael, I honestly didn't really feel the pain.

'Afterwards, David was told to stay away from me. We were not supposed to talk to one another, even look at each other. But what Tobias didn't know was when we were kids, our favorite way to communicate was Morse code. We learned it from my Dad, who always said it could help you one day. Damn, that man was so right! He would tap to each other on counters, on pipes, on tables. Eventually we found ways to meet each other in private, in an annex that not even Tobias knew about. We came up with a plan to get out. But there was one thing; these people could not live anymore. They were too corrupted by Tobias. They would die for him at that point.

'My brother knew so much about accelerants. He started making these bottles filled with this flammable substance he created. He stashed them in an air vent. As soon as we were ready, He gave me half of the bottles, which were about six of them. Together, we drained the bottles around the common areas, leaving a trail around the rooms. Then we lit a match."

Dani wiped her face and took a deep sigh. "The rooms lit up like a Roman Candle. So many people got caught on fire. The fire spread really fast, and when it went into the armory," she looked at Carol. "You get the picture."

"Wow. That is impressive," Carol mentioned to her. "What about Tobias?"

"He tried to stop my brother at gun point, and I sneaked up behind him and struck his back with an ax. I remember that son of a bitch turned around and saw me; the look on his face was of absolute shock and surprise. I then split his head open."

"Good for you, Dani," Carol said as she poured Dani another small glass of whiskey. "And your brother, he didn't make it?"

Dani shook her head. "He said he had to stay behind and get something. I told him to come with me. He gave me the keys to his car and pleaded for me to go. He told me _"_If I don't meet you, just get in my car and drive to DC! It's our nation's capitol! It's gotta be safe! You have to live, Dani. You have to make it! One of us has to." Dani took a small sip of the drink, feeling it rush through her blood like a fire. "Those were his last words to me. I waited by the car, and I saw the explosion from the school. I knew then he was gone."

Dani took another deep breath, feeling little bit drunk and exhausted from talking. She looked at Carol and gave her a faint smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys the truth when we first met. I didn't know you guys then, and also I was afraid of what you guys might think of me, that I helped kill a community."

Carol shook her head. "Don't ever apologize, Dani. You survived. And you are here. Your brother would be so proud of you. And to tell you the truth, I'm really glad you're with us." Carol then stopped herself, and gave her a small smiled. "And Dani, you're not alone. I had to do something myself. I know I had to, but I hated it."

Dani leaned over to her. "Whatever it is, Carol, I won't say a word. It can't be as bad as what I did."

"It's worse. But I trust you enough." She sighed and began her story. "After the prison, I was with Tyreese and Judith. We also had these two little girls, sisters. They were named Lizzie and Mika. I practically adopted them after they lost their parents. Mika was weak, for she didn't have a mean bone in her body. But Lizzie had other problems." Carol took a swig from her glass. "Lizzie believed that the walkers were people who had changed and that they were her friend."

"Really? She believed this?"

"Yes. She even fed the walkers outside of the fence of the prison mice and rats. And Dani, she had cut up rats in the prison, for fun, she told us."

"Oh no. She was…."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We stayed in this house, on our way to this place called Terminus by the railroad tracks. We had seen signs for it. Tyreese and I went to get some water, leaving the girls and Judith to play. When we go back, Lizzie was standing there, holding a knife, her hands covered in blood. Mika was lying on the ground, dead. Lizzie looked up at me, so happy, saying 'don't worry. She'll come back. I didn't hurt her brain.'"

Dani gasped and put her hands to her temples. She knew exactly what Carol had done.

"You can see where this is going, right?"

"Yes, Carol. You had no choice. That child was way too dangerous. I'm so sorry you were put in that position."

Carol's eyes started to swell with tears. She wiped them and sniffed. "I tried so hard to reach Lizzie. I did. But it was already there, and there was nothing we could do. She couldn't be around other people. She even said she wanted to 'change' Judith. After we had met up with the others, Tyreese and I agreed not to say anything about what had happened. It wouldn't do much good to let everyone know." She leaned over to Dani. "I'm not asking you to keep this a secret, Dani. But I would appreciate it if it doesn't get around to the Alexandrians. I don't know what they would think of me if they knew that I killed a child."

Dani nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. I'll keep this to myself." She then took a moment to reflect on what they both shared with each other. She realized that just like her, Carol had to do the unspeakable for her group to survive. They weren't so different from each other for they toughened and adjusted to the horrors of this cruel world. And in that moment, she knew she had found a very good friend she could count on. "And about me…."

"I won't say anything, Dani. I promise you."

"Do you think the others would see me a threat?"

Carol shook her head. "I think Rick had an idea about you. He told me that you had the look of a scared animal, afraid of being hurt again. I did tell him about your scars." She took another sip. "He thinks that whatever happened to you, or whatever you had to do, you can be trusted."

Dani shrugged. "I'm surprised he would say that, since he doesn't trust anyone new."

"You weren't pursuing us when we met you, Dani. You did help us with food and water. We all knew you weren't a threat to us."

"Well, if you guys wanted to, you could have killed me right there. You surrounded me, but you didn't even try to touch me. Except when I punched Daryl and tried to make a run for it." She chuckled. "The poor guy."

"Well, he had worse. You feeling better?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah. Thank you very much, Carol." Just then, the oven beeps, letting them know that Deanna's casserole is finished. Carol took it from the oven and prepped it on the counter.

"I'm taking this to Deanna. Are you going to bed?"

She nodded. "I'm so exhausted, and this whiskey is getting into my head." Dani got up and put her glass in the dishwasher. "Good night, Carol."

"Good night, Dani. I'll see you tomorrow. Dani headed upstairs and stripped her clothes off in her room. Naked except for her panties, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Before she drifted into her usual dark dreams, she had hoped that Carol could really be trusted.

...

Rick arrived right shortly after Dani went to bed. He wanted to talk with Carol some more about what was going on. He told her what Glenn had said happened to Aiden and Noah, that Nicholas left them to die. Carol was not surprised.

"He's a coward, Rick," she said, speaking of Nicholas. "Who knows what story he told Deanna?"

"I know. And about Jessie. Are you sure about what Pete is doing?"

"I know. You know I know all about this, Rick."

Rick nodded in agreement. He felt guilty questioning her about what she suspects of Pete, that he was beating his wife and possibly their youngest child Sam. But he never liked that guy. Something about him was so unsettling. He really worried about her.

"Rick, there's something you should know. It's about Dani."

Rick looked up at her. "What about her?"

Carol leaned in to speak with him, her eyes widened with concern. "She confided in me. Rick, she's more dangerous than we thought."

...

The next morning, Dani got up, got dressed and ran downstairs. Carol was there to greet her in the kitchen, cooking up more food for the people of Alexandria. Carol then handed her a list of items she needed from the pantry. "If you could get these for me when your day is done, I would really appreciate that."

Dani nodded and took the list. "I won't forget. I promise." They sat down together and ate in relative silence, glancing at each other once in a while, still taking in what they had revealed to each other last night.

As soon as Dani finished, she put her dish in the dishwasher. She told Carol she'd be back in four hours. Carol said goodbye to her as Dani walked out of the house, putting her leather jacket on. As she walked down the street, she noticed Deanna walking her way, looking very mournful. Dani stopped in front of her, and offered her condolences.

"Deanna, if there's anything you need, please let me know," she said, offering her hand to her. Deanna merely looked at her hand. And then she snapped a fierce look right into Dani's face. It was an angry look of betrayal. She then proceeded to walk away, without saying a word. Dani tried not to think too much of this. Deanna lost her son. Her oldest child, and she is grieving. She may not be able to handle everyone saying how sorry they were. But as Dani continued her walk, she couldn't get that look out of her head. The way Deanna had glared at her, it almost seems as though she was blaming her for what happened. Or blaming Rick and his group for her son's death! She began to worry that Deanna was convinced that Glenn let her son die.

The few hours in the pantry moved slow. She didn't see Jessie or Nancy there, but Julie and Barbara were on hand. They worked in silence today, being very affected by the recent losses of the community. Some people came in to retrieve some items. Dani noticed that these people wouldn't look at Dani, but just paid attention to Julie and Barbara. Dani began to wonder what was going on.

She figured it out towards the end of her shift when Dani mentioned that she needed items before she left. Barbara glared at her, giving her a very chilly look. This startled Dani inside, for Barbara never looked at her that way. "Carol needs these items for the casseroles she's making for people," she told her, her voice quivering. "Is it all right?"

Barbara turned away from her without answering and left the room. Julie stood by and patted her shoulder. "Don't take that too hard, Dani," she said. "We are all grieving. We miss Aiden."

Dani nodded. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish there was something I could do."

As Dani grabbed her last item, Julie stopped her, looking at her with concern. "I don't want to say this to you, but a lot of people are scared of you and Rick's people."

Dani's heart sank, but she had to ask. "Why? What did we do?"

Julie looked around; making sure that no one was nearby. "They believe that Glenn let Aiden die. I don't think that's true, but it's what the others are saying."

Dani gave a sad sigh. "I can't believe it! Glenn is such a sweetheart. He would have tried to save Aiden and Noah."

Julie then leaned in. "I believe you're right, Dani. I really do. But Aiden is dead. And Deanna's heart is broken. Just be careful. Please. Don't slip up." Julie then returned to her work, leaving Dani in stunned silence.

Now she truly feared the worst; the possibility of exile. And having to live out there in the wastelands again was becoming real. She really worried now.

Dani left the pantry, holding a box of Carol's much needed items in her hands. She caught the furtive glances of people, some standing in groups, watching her leave, and whispering to each other. She knew they were talking about her. It was really getting on her nerves. She saw Rick up ahead, walking towards Jessie's house. She called out to him. Rick stopped and watched her jog up to him. He looked worried.

"I was on my way to Jessie's house," he told her. "Did Carol talk to you?"

Dani shook her head. "Not since this morning. I just left the pantry. Rick, I think we're in trouble."

Rick nodded, for it was clear that he was noticing the town's attitude towards them. "I know. And I know why."

"I'm afraid, Rick. What if Deanna decides to get rid of us? What are we going to do? I know Glenn is telling the truth about what happened."

"I know that too, Dani. But I don't think Deanna cares too much about that. Her son is dead. If this were Carl, I don't know. I'd believe the worst myself."

Dani looked down in disappointment. She worried about what to do. Despite the people's lack of security and safety, she really did love this place. She didn't want to leave.

"Dani, it will be all right. Don't worry too much about Deanna. She'll have to come around sometime." He then backed up. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Dani watched as Rick continued to walk away. A dreadful fear swept over her, realizing that their days are numbered.

She knew Rick was going to need a lot of help when the inevitable happened, and she hoped that Daryl will be back soon before Deanna makes up her mind.

Dani entered her house and walked into the kitchen. She saw that Carl was there, eating some strawberries as Carol cleaned the countertops. She looked up at Dani and smiled. "I'm glad you're here," she told her.

"Thanks. I got what you needed." She set the box down and sat the counter next to Carl. He smiled at her and asked her how her day was.

"Not much to say," she told him. "Just the usual. You?"

Carl shrugged. "Not much myself. I'm just waiting for my dad."

"I saw him going to Jessie and Pete's earlier. He said he had to speak with them." She noticed Carol casting a concerned look her way. Whatever it was that Rick was dealing with, she knew. But she didn't ask her what it was. Carl was here, and obviously they didn't want him to know.

Suddenly, they heard glass breaking from outside. Screams were followed. All three looked at each other stunned. They ran out of the house and into the street and saw Rick and Pete fighting each other, Rick punching him. Carl tried to stop his father, but Rick could not be stopped. He pushed his son away. Dani tried to hold him back, knowing full well that Rick had completely lost his mind. "Don't go near him," she warned him. "He's dangerous!"

Carol held Sam back as he watched his father being punched repeatedly by Rick. The community swarmed around Rick and Pete as they pummel and try to choke each other. Deanna and Reg run up to the altercation, with Deanna ordering them to stop. To Dani's horror, Rick yells "Or what?" He then brandished his gun as Tobin and Nicholas tried to intervene. "You're gonna kick me out?"

Dani gasped as the people stood back in fear of Rick. She was scared of him as well. He was losing it completely. What the fuck was he thinking?

"Your ignorance and stupidity are going to get people killed," Rick hollered, all blooded and in shock. "You need to control who lives here and who doesn't!"

Deanna then replied very coldly, "That's never been clear to me than now!"

Rick then smiled insanely at her. "You're referring to me," he sarcastically replied, pointing to himself. "Your way is going to get people killed and it's already gotten people killed! I'm not going to stand by and just let it happen!" He looks around the stunned crowd. Dani watched his insanity turn into desperation. Despite his madness, she understood what he meant, for she felt it too. This was coming for a long time. "If you don't fight you die," He says. "If you…." Before he could finish, Michonne knocked him out with a rock. All stood by, watching Rick hit the ground, stunned and shaken.

Dani still held on to Carl, noticing his worry. She looked over at Deanna, who slowly shook her head, and ordered Tobin and Nicholas to take him to be detained. Deanna then glanced at Dani, who was still holding Carl. She turned around and walked back to her home.

And it became very clear to Dani that the whole group was in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After the commotion, everyone began to walk back in to their homes, shaking their heads in disbelief. Rick Grimes had certainly gone over the edge, and it put his people at risk. Dani knew this wasn't any good. She looked at Carl who just stood there in shock, watching them take his dad away. The boy has lost so much, she thought. He lost his friends, his mother and now he might lose his father. If they decide to exile him, what will happen to Carl? The poor kid has been through too much as it is already!

Carol patted Dani's shoulder. "I'm going to see where they're taking him," she told Dani. "Why don't you take Carl home and stay with him? I'll let you know what happens." Dani nodded to her and looked over at Carl, giving him a motherly look.

"Let's go," she said to him. "Let's check on your sister." Carl agreed and walked with Dani back to his house. With every step she took, her heart felt even heavier, for so much was now weighing on them. They can't lose this place. Not after everything that happened.

When they got back inside, Dani offered Carl something to drink. Carl said he wanted water. Dani grabbed a glass, and studied how the boy was doing. He kept his eyes on the counter, looking worried. Dani filled up his glass with water and handed it to him. She wanted to say something to him, but couldn't find the right words to tell him. She couldn't just say, 'everything will be okay," when it clearly won't be. Nothing was okay. Instead she remained silent, sitting across the counter from him, waiting like he was for any word about his father.

After about ten minutes, Carl broke the deafening silence. "I'm not worried about my dad, Dani," he told her. "I've seen him like this before."

Dani leaned into him. "You have?"

Carl nodded. "One night, these guys, they jumped us. Their leader accused Dad of killing one of them." He took a breath. "They wanted to kill us….actually….not just kill us."

Dani grew concerned. _Not just kill them?_

"They said they were going to have me first. I didn't understand what they meant until one of them tried to….." his voice trailed off and he shook his head. Dani understood exactly what he had meant. Jesus, this poor child!

"They didn't…" Dani began to ask. Carl shook his head no.

"My dad went crazy, just like you saw outside. Even though they had guns on him, he attacked them. He…..he tore out the leaders throat….with his bare teeth."

Dani gasped. Rick actually did this for his own child. Dani felt herself choke up a bit, for hearing this made her respect his father even more. What he was willing to do to keep his family safe was just incredible.

And it was all the more reason why they should all fight for him.

"I know my dad may seem crazy at times. But after everything that happened, the bad guys we came across with…did you know that we came to a place called Terminus? The signs for it read it was a sanctuary, and that we will survive. When we got there, it was a lie. They were cannibals. They lured people there to kill them for food!"

Dani closed her eyes in disgust. A whole community of cannibals? No wonder Rick and he's people didn't trust anyone! The dead aren't the only ones to fear anymore. It's the psychos and the cannibals, anyone who wants to kill you for what you have that you should fear the most. That's what the world has become. It's all based on survival, and no room for any type of compassion or good will. And for Carl and Judith to grow up in this uncaring world is weighing heavy on him.

"And your dad saved you all from them," Dani asked him. Carl nodded.

"And it wasn't just him. Carol saved us too. She was the last one of us to arrive at Terminus, but she saw what was happening." He cracked a smile. "She blew up one of their gas tanks and set most of the buildings on fire, giving my dad enough time to save us. If it weren't for Carol, we wouldn't be here at all. That's a fact."

"Really," Dani exclaimed. "Carol did all of that?" She knew Carol was tough, but never imagined she was fucking Sara Connor!

"Yep. She did all of that." Carl sighed. "Are we going to lose this place, Dani?"

Dani firmly grabbed his hand. "No, Carl. We won't lose this place. Your dad and your friends will make sure we don't. I promise you that."

"You're our friend too, right Dani?"

Dani smiled at him. "Of course I am, Carl. I will make sure we stay put. Even your dad as well."

For the next half hour, they spoke more about what they both went through. Carl told her about the fall of the prison, the governor, and how he had to shoot his mother in the head after she died in child birth. Dani was amazed that despite everything he had gone through, he still maintained a lot of his humanity. He then told her that he killed a kid a little older than himself.

"The Governor tried to take over the prison this one time, but we beat him and his group out of there. There was a kid who approached us. I ordered him to drop his weapon. He tries to give me his gun." Carl wiped his face. "I killed him, Dani. I shot him."

Dani studied his face. He saw remorse and guilt for what he had done. "Why did you shoot him, Carl?"

"Mom died because we didn't kill this inmate who drew the walkers with the sirens. I kept thinking that if I let this kid go, he would kill another one of us. "He looked down in shame. "Dad was very disappointed in me. I don't want to hurt anybody, but I was scared for everyone. Does that make me a bad person?"

Dani shook her head. "No, I don't, Carl. If you really were a bad person, you wouldn't feel bad at all about what happened. And another thing and this is very important; if that kid was on the Governor's side and he was attacking you, you couldn't afford to take any chances. You say that he was giving you the weapon, not dropping it to the ground like you ordered. Here, let me demonstrate."

She stood up at the counter. "Now, I'm giving you the gun. You take it." She holds out her hand gripping an invisible weapon. Carl follows her lead, unsure of what she was doing. As soon as he got close, she takes her other closed hand and puts it to his temple. "See? See what I did? As I'm giving you the gun with one hand, I stab you in the head with the other. That kid didn't obey you when you ordered him to drop his gun. In matters of war and survival, you cannot afford to take any chances."

Carl sat there, his face in awe and relief. She was telling him that there was nothing wrong with him, that he was actually a good kid trying to help his family.

"My dad, though. He was worried that I was….that I was becoming bad."

"When did all of this happen?"

"Months ago, when we still had the prison, before all of the really bad stuff happened."

"Before your father had to do the impossible?"

"Yeah."

"I think now he understands. You're not a bad kid, Carl. You've been through so much and you had to grow up a lot in the last year." She smiled a bit at him. "I was very surprised to see a young man your age out there surviving like you did. I commend you, Carl."

Carl smiled at her, relieved that he wasn't some sort of monster as he thought he was. Dani yawned and stretched her arms. "It's been a while. I hope everything's okay."

"It will be," Carl responded. "I know it will be all right. This place is actually a good place. These are good people. They just have to learn not to be weak."

"You're right. And…."

The front door opened. Carol walked in and greeted them at the counter. Her face showed concern.

"How's Rick," Dani asked her.

"Yeah, is Dad okay," Carl asked.

"You're dad is fine, Carl. He'll be home soon. But there's something you need to know."

Carl looked at her fearfully. He was dreading what she was going to say.

"Deanna is holding a meeting later tonight. We're to decide what should be done with Rick."

….

Carol and Dani left the Rick's house. Dani wasn't sure about leaving Carl along, but Carol said he'll be all right. He was a tough kid. He can handle being alone for now. When they arrived at their house, Carol told her the full story.

"I know Rick went overboard, but we know why. But these people, they don't understand."

Dani agreed. "I know I barely know you guys, but Carl just told me things that made my blood run cold. About cannibals, psycho rapists, more about the Governor…..Jesus! I'm surprised Rick kept it together all this time!"

"Not really, Dani. I have to tell you, for a short time, he was having hallucinations of Lori, his dead wife." Carol shrugged. "It was his way of coping with his loss."

Dani nodded. It sounded weird, but she got it. "If that's the only time he was off, who cares? I know he wasn't going to kill anyone. We all know that."

"But they don't. And it's not looking good." She then stepped over to Dani. "Pete is beating Jessie and his son, and Deanna knew about it, and did nothing."

Dani felt her heart ache. A child and his mother were being hurt by the one person who is supposed to care about them, and their glorious leader did nothing about it. No wonder Rick lost it. Everyone here is indifferent to those who suffer. And she shuddered to herself, thinking about why Sam had asked for a gun in the first place, why he wasn't afraid of Carol when she threatened him; he believed she would save his mommy's life.

Carol continued to speak with her, very determined to get Dani to understand. "We've decided, if things go bad tonight, we'll take them by force with knives."

Dani shook her head. "That's too risky, Carol."

"You still have your gun?"

"Yes. Upstairs."

"Good. Bring it tonight. I'll need you to put a gun on her son."

Dani found herself agreeing to all of this, but she knew this was crazy. What the hell were they thinking? They take over this place, and then what? All of the people become their prisoners? This wasn't right. This wasn't them!

A thought came into her mind. She began to tell Carol, hoping she would understand.

"We need everyone here," she said to her. "Aaron and Daryl have to be here. Aaron was the one who chose us to come here. And Daryl is Rick's right hand man. If everything goes wrong, we'll need Daryl to help."

Carol nodded. "Maybe. He wants to trust these people himself, but you're right. He needs to be here. I know he won't let Rick be tossed to the wolves."

"I'll talk to Eric to find out where they're camped. I'll convince Deanna to push the meeting till tomorrow. I can go out there myself with my car."

"All right. Let me know what happens."

Dani nodded and proceeded to leave the house. She went to Eric an Aaron's home, finding sitting on the porch, with his crutches on both sides. She smiled widely at her, showing his empathy for her situation.

"Hello, Dani. Are you okay? That was crazy earlier!"

"Yeah, it was. Listen, you know the usual place you guys camp out, when you and Aaron go out recruiting?"

Eric nodded. "Yes I do. Why?"

"Could you tell me where it is? I want to bring Daryl and Aaron back for the meeting."

Eric grinned at her, nodding his head. "I can show you, Dani. I can take you there."

"Really? But your ankle. You can't just…."

Eric shook his head. "I want to go out there, Dani. I want Aaron to come home." He was silent for a moment. "I feel that there's a problem. I need to get him back."

"Are you sure? You're still in bad shape, and it's safe out there."

"Dani, don't you worry about me. I need to get the love of my life back!"

….

"That's out of the question," Deanna replied. "Daryl and Aaron are too far away to be reached. And now is not the time to be leaving on long trips. Not after everything that has happened here."

"But Deanna, how can we make a uniformed decision without everyone here?" Dani was flabbergasted by her reluctance to listen. It's was aggravating!

"We can make a uniformed decision here, Dani. We don't need Aaron or Daryl."

Eric limped to her, in his crutches. "They still need to be here, Deanna. Aaron and I were the ones who chose them to come here."

Deanna nodded. "That's why your presence is necessary. Aaron's won't be needed."

"But why does it have to be tonight, Deanna," Dani pleaded. "You can push back the date till tomorrow. Why must we decide tonight about whether or not Rick goes? He's not a threat right now. All eyes are on him, and he won't do anything stupid."

"She's right, Deanna," Eric said. "Besides, Aaron should be here anyway."

Deanna took a deep breath. "Rick nearly put us all in danger because of what happened. He made everyone in the safe zone feel unsafe. I want everyone here to feel safe."

Dani shook her head. "Feeling safe and being safe are two different things."

Deanna looked right at her scornfully. "Is that so, Dani? Can I ask you something? Why are you willing to stand up for people you really don't know? You only met them the day before Aaron introduced himself. You don't even know these people. Why are you defending them? After what you saw earlier, I would think you would feel uneasy about these people."

Dani glanced at Eric, who imploringly looked back at her. She thought for a moment of what to say, for Deanna was right. Rick and his people could be more dangerous than she thought. Why was she defending them?

"When you stand by, and watch people suffer and do nothing, you are no different than the ones who cause the suffering," Dani replied, glaring at Deanna, who blinked her eyes at that statement. "Rick is not that guy. He can't stand the suffering of others for he has suffered. So has his people. Pete may be a great surgeon, but one day, that son of a bitch will kill his family. Can't you see that Rick couldn't stand for….."

"That's enough, Dani," Deanna waved for her to be silenced. "You can make your argument tonight at the meeting." Deanna then turned away from her and walked up the balcony steps, leaving Dani to feel more worried than before. The look that Deanna had given her was obvious; no matter what argument they present, what story they tell, Deanna was going to throw Rick out.

"That bitch," Eric muttered as they walked back to his house. "I may not have agreed with what Rick did, but not having Aaron here, that angers me."

"I know," Dani replied. "It's like talking to a brick wall with her. At first, she wants us here because she says she needs us. We get here, we help her, we try to convince her how to be safer, and she treats us like we're overriding her leadership, which is not true." Dani stopped for a moment to talk more. Eric stopped as well looking right at her. "Did this happen, to the other people she exiled?"

Eric reluctantly nodded. "They were people who had their opinions on how everything should be run here. Deanna butted heads with them." He paused for a moment. "Aaron and Aiden drove them very far away from here with only a day's worth of food. And we kept their weapons."

Dani shuddered at what he said. He just admitted that his people practically killed the exiled by leaving them without anything to defend themselves. How cruel could they be? Especially for a 'civilized' society?

"Don't worry, Eric," Dani assured him. "I know it's going to be okay."

Eric smiled at her. "I know." He then limped back to his house, stopping to wave goodbye to her. Dani waved back. And turned toward the townhouses to see Rick Grimes.

….

She sat on a chair, facing Rick, who had just woken up from his slumber. His face was covered with white band aids, his voice gravely and aching. She wanted to punch him for what he did, for being a jerk. But honestly, she couldn't exactly blame him, for he had been pushed to his limit by an ego-obsessed asshole that beats his wife and child. She didn't want to lecture him; she wasn't even sure why she wanted to see him at all. She watched as he slowly got up to face her, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I know how this must look," he told her. "Believe me; I know you have your concerns."

Dani shook her head. "I do have my concerns, Rick. I'm concerned for your children. I can't even imagine what Carl would do without you, or Judith for that matter. But you do understand that we are dealing with people who would rather be ignorant and comfortable than be realistic and strong."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I know which is why we are going to do what we have to do." He then sadly looked at Dani. "I know why you get all of this, Dani. Carol told me about what happened to you in Louisville."

Dani gasped and looked down at the ground. Carol had told him? She had hoped she wouldn't have.

Rick continued. "I had asked Carol to find out what she could about you, because you were still too new to us. I had a very strong feeling that you had been through a lot. That was why you did not hesitate to run from us when we first met. You were afraid of getting taken again." He lowered his head to meet her gaze. She set his eyes, and saw empathy behind them. "When Carol first told me about you, she told me that you were more dangerous than we realized. And you know what else she said?"

Dani shook her head. "I had no idea she told you. So, we've established that I'm dangerous, right?"

Rick nodded. "Yes, and she said 'and that's a good thing, because we need her.'"

Dani shook a little at that response, for she was scared that Rick would admonish her for what she had done.

"I am so sorry about what had happened to you and your bother and your husband. No one deserves that at all. It sounds like Tobias was figured himself as God among you all. What you had to do was necessary. I'm sorry your brother didn't make it, but you made it. You're here, with us."

Dani smiled sadly at him. All this time, she was afraid of what others would think of her if they realized what she had done. But to be assured by Carol and Rick that her actions were just, came as a relief to her. And of course they understood, for they had to do the same terrible things themselves to survive.

"You know, when all of this started, I was in a coma," Rick mentioned getting up. Dani stood up and looked at him.

"A coma? You were in a coma when all of this happened?"

"Yeah. I was shot by these guys we were after. I remember my partner Shane screaming at me to hang on. Next thing I know, I woke up in a hospital room, alone. The machines were off, my IV was dry, there were dead flowers in a vase and someone forgot to change the battery on the clock that hung on the wall."

"No kidding, Rick," Dani said, amazed by what he was telling her. "How did you….I mean…..if you woke up to all of this, then how'd you get to your family?"

"After I left the hospital, I ran home and found that my wife and son were already gone. When I stepped outside my house, a kid hit me with a shovel, thinking I was one of them. I woke up later, and there was this man, this really good man named Morgan, the kids father, who fed me and told me what had been going on." He paused for a moment. "You know, sometimes, I still hope this is all a dream, and that I'll wake up and there's my family and friends….." he trailed off, trying not to sound emotional.

"I did find my wife and son outside of Atlanta. I met Glenn, Carol and Daryl there as well. There were so many of us there, but now it's just down to me, Glenn, Carol, Daryl and Carl from Atlanta. I hadn't thought of that.

'Shane was there, my partner. He had helped my family get that far." He paused. "Shane thought he was in love with my wife. Dani, about Judith…my daughter….."

Dani nodded. She understood. "I get it, Rick," she replied. "I understand."

"Shane became obsessed with Lori, wanting her back. Lori refused, only wanting to be with me. One night, Shane tried to kill me. I had no choice….." his voice trailed off. "That man was like my brother before all of this. And in the end, because of his delusion that Lori will love him if I was gone again, he tried to kill me. I play this in my head, over and over, hoping to find another way I could have handled this, but every time I do, it's always the same; I end up killing him."

Dani sighed sadly, feeling terrible that Rick woke up alone in such a dangerous world now. She wondered how that could affect anyone. Damn, no wonder he was paranoid. She would be too.

"Thank you for telling me, Rick," she replied. "I appreciate that."

"Dani, whatever we had to do, it's because we had to. We had no other choice. And that's what we have to do here. We have to show these people, that regardless of how easy it's been for them, it won't last. It won't be just the dead that would win, but it would be the living, the people, just like the ones we dealt with before, they are the ones that would really hurt us for what we have. I know you lost everyone in your family, all of your friends, your husband…everyone. I know you feel as though you have no one on your side." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to know that you have family now. You understand?"

Dani felt the tears in her eyes bulge as she at him, and he hugged her tightly. She returned the hug. He patted her back and whispered, "no matter what happens, we'll take care of each other, okay?"

Dani pulled back and nodded her head. "Definitely, Rick. I'm glad to be part of your insane family. They're all right by me."

"Good. So we can count on you tonight, if things go south."

Dani nodded. "Yes. I still have my gun. No one but you and Carol knows about it."

"We also need to get Daryl back here," he said, grabbing his jacket. "If things get worse, he'll…."

"It's no use, Rick. Deanna won't have it. Eric and I tried earlier."

"Well, that's just great," he replied dryly. "We have to do this without him then. And when he comes back, and we've succeeded in getting this place, no more recruiting. We can't risk bringing in the wrong people or losing people out there."

Dani nodded in response. "And after we get this place, then what? We take the ones who resisted as prisoner?"

Rick paused for a moment. "Maybe. We'll see."

She told him she had to leave, that there were some things she had to sort out. He said that was fine, and that he would see her tonight at the meeting. As she left the house, she saw Carol approaching. Carol hesitatingly looked at her. "Well," she asked her.

"Deanna won't let me get Daryl and Aaron back," Dani responded. "I believe she knows what really happened but won't admit it, or can't admit it."

"What do you mean, Dani?"

"She's not stupid. She's not ignorant. She wants her people to be ignorant. I've seen this before, Carol. No matter what, she will convince her people that Rick is the bad guy who must be thrown out of paradise."

Carol agreed with her. "We'll still tell them what they want to hear. But I was thinking," Carol said, leaning towards her. "Maybe we can discredit her somehow."

"Impossible, Carol," Dani replied. "She's been their leader since this happen. Look how they live. They are happy here. They are thriving. And it's all because of Deanna. To them, at least. No matter what, they'll believe anything she says."

"Maybe, but not all leaders are totally trustworthy," Carol said. "Keep your ears open. There must be something." Carol continued on her way to see Rick. Dani walked down the street, past Deanna's house. As she walked past Maggie and Glenn's house, she saw Maggie sitting on her porch steps, looking very worried.

Dani approached her. "Maggie, everything all right? Is Glenn okay?"

Maggie nodded. "I just spoke with Deanna," Maggie said, her voice a little shaky. "It doesn't look good for Rick."

Dani kneeled to meet her eyes. "Maggie, it will be all right. We will have a lot to say at the meeting."

Maggie flashed her an angry look. "It won't be fine, Dani. It won't be. Yesterday, before Glenn and the others got back from….right before Deanna learned of what happened to Aiden, Father Gabriel arrived at her house. I overheard him talk to Deanna." She took in a deep breath. "He told her that Rick and his people were agents of evil and she has to get rid of us."

Deanna stood up, stunned. "What? Why the hell would he say that?"

"Because of what we did. We killed people who were after us in his church. These people, from Terminus, these cannibals….they killed Sasha's boyfriend Bob. They were after us because of what we did at Terminus to escape."

"Didn't he know what kind of people they were? They were monsters! If you hadn't killed them, they would have killed other innocent people as well."

Maggie shook her head. "He thinks we're evil, and now Deanna thinks he's right. Especially what happened with Rick."

"We'll convince her. We'll convince them all. Don't worry."

"What if he's right, Dani? What if we…."

"Maggie, that's guilt talking. Don't let that get to you. We are all full of it. If we let it get the better of us, it will consume us. And we will cease to function." She then patted her hand. "I know what happened to your sister." Maggie eyes blazed open, looking into Dani's face. "I lost my brother around the same time you lost Beth. I am so sorry."

Maggie looked away from her. "Please leave, Dani. Glen will be back soon."

Dani stood up. "I didn't mean to…."

"Please, Dani," Maggie intoned. "I can't talk about her." As Dani continued to leave, Maggie spoke again, in a grieving tone. "You know, Father Gabriel, he left his people to die."

Dani stopped and turned to Maggie. "What was that you said?"

"When we arrived at his church, we found a message scratched into the side of his church that read 'you'll burn for this.' He confessed that he left his people outside to die when all of this started."

Dani shook her head, hating that man even more. "He killed his people….."

"And we saved him. And he says we're evil."

"That son of a bitch."

"Dani, he's a man of God. Deanna will take his word over everyone."

"Not if I can help it. Thanks Maggie."

Dani nodded and walked away. Maggie had told her enough. As she turned the corner towards her house, she saw Father Gabriel walking through the front gate. She watched him stride towards the townhouses to his parish garage. Just watching this man made her stomach turn. She glared at him, wanting to walk up to him, slap him so hard and scream at him for his betrayal. But she kept still and watched.

For tonight, Deanna will decide who really is the most dangerous of them all, even if Dani has to force her to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**This is it! The final showdown in Alexandria Safe Zone! The next chapters after this will be my own ideas of what Season Six will be! I really hope you enjoy what I've done so far. And please feel free to post your reviews! I would love to read what you think! Thank you all so much!**

The community of Alexandria Safe Zone gathered in the bricked backyard of Deanna's house at dusk. They sat close to a fire pit to keep warm. To Dani, it was an all too familiar scene. She stood next to Carol, who still kept her sweet and caring composure. Abraham arrived as well, standing on the other side of Dani, grunting and muttering under his breath.

"Where's Rosita," Dani asked him. She hadn't seen the girl all day and hoped she would get to speak with her at the meeting to try to get more information that could help Rick.

"She's with Tara," he replied. "She's still out."

"Oh, I hope she's okay," Dani responded. Abraham nodded at her.

"I spoke to Rick for a little bit. He told me you're with us. You understand what we have to do if things go south, right?" Dani nodded in response to his question.

"No problem, Abraham." She then glanced around, and noticed the key players who were supposed to be there hadn't shown up yet. She couldn't see Rick, Glenn or that prick Father Gabriel. Just thinking of his name made her blood boil, for his lies about them may get them kicked out as well. She had been raised Catholic, and was taught to respect the priests in her parish. But what he did, his betrayal and his cowardice, made her think of him as not a man of the cloth, but a demon hiding behind a collar. What the hell was he up to? She swore to herself that after they take this place, she will deal with him personally.

She reached behind her back and felt the steel handle of her revolver tucked in the small of her back. It was the gun that Carol had given to her and she was ready for whatever happened next.

Suddenly, the crowd began to quiet themselves as they turned to the balcony to watch Deanna and Reg walk down the staircase as if they were royalty. She had a noble look etched across her face, looking over her people like a grand madam. She then walked to the front of the fire pit, glancing over her people and nodded. "Good evening, everyone," she spoke, her tone strong and filled with conviction. "We are here to talk about Rick Grimes and what he had done."

"Shouldn't we wait for him to be here," Maggie asked. Deanna gave her a stern look.

"We can't wait any longer. We will start regardless."

Dani began to feel a little sick, as she remembered all those months ago, how Tobias had a meeting, just like this. Only it wasn't a meeting; it was an execution.

_"People! I have saved your lives! I have kept you safe from the dead. I have kept you fed and sheltered! I have taught you to survive," Tobias raised his arms towards the fire pit, his people chanting praises in his name._

_ "We thank you, Tobias," they chanted in a monotonous tone. He continued on, as she watched in horror, Michael being stripped down and tied to a post._

_ "I have asked you to do the impossible, the unthinkable! And you did it, because why?"_

_ "You are the reason we are alive, Tobias," they yelled. "You are the one who has saved us. Without you, we become the dead. Without you, we are ruined."_

_ "That's right! I have saved you all."_

Dani began to pant a little, feeling dizzy. Carol touched her arm, showing her concern. Dani nodded to her that she was all right. She tried so hard to stop the images in her head from flashing in her head.

"We all have to talk about Rick, the fact that he pointed a loaded gun at them, and what he had said to us," she started.

Dani suddenly remembers Tobias walking around the lobby of the old school, raising his hands up towards the people. He remembers he pointed right at her, as she was held down by two men. She looked to her right and saw her brother held down to. They both looked at each other in terror.

_"I have saved you all, but there are some ingrates here who do not appreciate our sacrifices for the greater good! There are those who do not accept our love. Instead they bite the hand that feeds them." Everyone boos at Dani and her brother._

"It's a hard world out there," Michonne replied. "It's hard to live out there. Rick just wants his family to survive. And he'll do whatever it takes."

_"These people, who we have brought in from the cold, from the dead, ran off with our supplies and food!" _

"Rick has saved my life countless times," Carol spoke. "We need people like rick, and even though the events of what happened were scary, all of you need to listen to him."

Dani began to breathe hard, remembering. She remembered watching Michael, naked and tied up, looking at her, nodding towards her, mouthing the words, 'It will be okay.' She remembered thinking how he could say that to her. It was never going to be okay. He was going to die. A tear fell from her eye, and she wiped it away quickly so that no one saw.

"_These three traitors would have left us without anything, leaving us to die!" Everyone jeered and hollered. She remembered hearing someone saying to kill them all. Tobias waved his hands, hushing them into silence._

"_That's right; they deserve to die for almost trying to kill us!"_

"There is a vast ocean of shit out there," Abraham spoke up. "Rick knows everything about that. Believe me, you people have don't know what he knows. What we know."

"My father had respect for Rick for all that he does for us," Maggie spoke up. "Rick is also a father who cares…."

Maggie's voice started to drown out. She couldn't hear the meeting anymore, she could only hear Tobias' angry voice filling the lobby, rattling her bones and slapping her face.

Dani felt herself starting to choke, as she felt Carol nudging at her, trying to get her to speak. She realized she couldn't, the images were just too strong for her to handle.

"_They will suffer," Tobias continued. "But I will grant mercy." He then pointed to Michael and took out his hunting knife. Dani screamed and wailed at him._

"_Please don't," she begged Tobias. "Take me instead! Not him! Not him! PLEASE!"_

_Tobias stood next to Michael and faced Dani, her face covered in tears. She pleaded again. Michael kept shaking his head at her. She looked into his eyes one last time, and saw fear and madness behind them. _

_Tobias coldly smiled at her, and gutted Michael immediately. Michael screamed in agony, as Tobias slowly ripped his knife down to his groin, his intestines spilling out all over the floor. Ever damned bastard cheered and clapped as Michael cried and whimpered from the pain. Dani screamed and screamed and screamed. Tobias still stared at her, still cutting into her husband, still smiling._

"I need to tell you all that yesterday, Father Gabriel came to me," Deanna announced. Her voice forced Dani to snap back into the present. "He told me that Rick's people are untrustworthy. Since he and Rick are not here to defend themselves, I must say that what Rick has done has proven to me that Father Gabriel was right!" With that statement, Maggie angrily left the meeting. And Dani felt her anger rising.

"No it hasn't," Dani spoke up, walking closer to Deanna. "Father Gabriel is a liar."

"Danielle," Deanna said to her, tilting her head. "You missed your opportunity…."

"You believed Gabriel because he was a priest and told you what you wanted to hear. But the truth is he lied to you." She then turned her attention to the people, their eyes on her. "Rick and his people saved him from the cannibals who were chasing them. They saved his life, even after they learned that he had killed his own flock!"

Everyone gasped and looked around each other. Dani continued her speech, her voice growing deeper and stronger with every word. "When all of this had started, Gabriel locked out his parishioners, letting them get torn apart by the walkers. If we are to go to that church, you will see a single sentence scratched into the side of the church that reads 'you'll burn for this.' But Rick let him live and allowed him to tag along with him from Georgia to Virginia." She holds out her hands to them, giving them a pleading look. "Is this the Rick who seems dangerous and untrustworthy? A man who showed mercy to another who didn't deserve it?"

"Dani, can we continue," Deanna asked rather sarcastically. Dani flashed her a furious look.

"Deanna, with all due respect, everyone needs hear this, for they have to know the truth, not what you want to tell them," she angrily intoned. She then turns to the crowd, who looked at her in awe of what she had said. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Please, Dani," Reg implored her. "I believe we all need to know Rick's story."

"Yes," Eric responded, holding up his hand. "I want to hear this!"

One by one, the people nodded, and said, "I need to hear this. Tell us more!"

Dani took a moment of silence to herself, breathing deeply and exhaling loudly. She imagined what her next words will be, how to begin the story of Rick and his people.

"Do you all remember where you were when all of this happened? When you first heard that the dead were coming back to life and eating the living?" She looked around, and saw everyone nod silently. "Do you know where Rick Grimes was? Lying in a coma on a hospital bed, left alone to die when the shit hit the fan. Only he didn't die. He woke up, alone, frightened, without his family, without his friends, only the dead surrounding him, not being able to comprehend what the fuck just happened.

'Although he did find his wife and son Carl, he slowly began to realize that it wasn't the dead that you had to deal with; it was the living as well, for they will do and say anything to get what you have. His best friend tried to kill him to assume leadership of the group. A man who called himself the Governor ran down his fences of his sanctuary with a tank, killing Maggie's father and devastating his people. All of Rick's people were scattered for days until they all met up in what at first seemed to be a promising sanctuary called Terminus, but instead learned too late that it was a human abattoir run by at least a hundred people who turned cannibal. Rick saved his people from them, destroying that hellhole, only to be hunted by a small group of the survivors hell bent on revenge. Rick and his group did kill them, saving Father Gabriel, but losing one of their own. He killed them because he knew they would continue to eat innocent people. Would any of you just let them live, knowing what they were? I mean, aren't the dead already feeding on us enough as it is?" To her relief, she saw people expressing shock and remorse on their faces. It was the first time they had ever heard everything going so bad outside of these walls. Carol nodded towards her, smiling just a bit, letter Dani know that she was convincing them.

"But the worst and most tragic, was a young girl who was very cherished by Rick's people. I was told that she was very pretty and could sing very well. She was stolen one night by cops who ran a hospital. She was forced to work as a ward, enduring abuse and suffering. This girl was so strong though, and she helped a fellow ward escape. When Rick and his group tried to rescue her, she was murdered right in front of them. The ward she rescued was Noah, and he is no longer with us. Because Nicholas left him to die."

"That hasn't been established yet, Dani," Deanna spoke up. "Right now, we're focusing on…"

"But it already has, Deanna, by you," Dani pointed to her. "You already made up your mind. I am so sorry about Aiden, but…"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS," Deanna fiercely yelled. "Your people left him to die!"

Dani shook her head. "You know the truth, Deanna. You know what happened. Unless your bullshit meter is off. Rick was right when he said people were dying here before. Aiden said four people of his died last month. Tobin, you were losing more of your construction crew until Abraham came along and helped you." Dani waved her hand towards Jessie, her face twisting in revulsion. "You knew that this woman, Jessie, and quite possibly her sons were being beaten by her own husband, yet you turned a blind eye, and continue allowed Pete to continue to hurt them. In my experience, why you stand by and do nothing, you are even worse than the abuser! You brought us here, as you said, to help you. And we are helping you. And instead, you treat us as if we're paranoid? You treat us as if we brought the trouble to you, but instead, Rick has showed you the trouble that you already have and you don't want to deal with it! Pete started that fight! Not Rick!" She shrugged and held up her hands. "So, what's the problem, Deanna? What are you afraid of? That your people will see what the world has really become outside these walls, or is there something else?" She stepped closer to Deanna, her face turning into empathy. "Why would you side with a son of a bitch like Nicholas who left your eldest son to die?"

Deanna merely glared at her, her eyes seething with such hate and rage. Dani knew she struck a nerve. She knew she made the Safe Zone's leader look emotional. Deanna took a deep breath. "How would you know all of this, Danielle Evans," she asked rather scornfully. "How could you care about a group you barely know? How could you believe them?"

Dani drew a deep breath and exhaled. "Because I went through the same hell they did. I know exactly where they're coming from. I've been there."

"Really, you did the things they did?"

"I had to. How else could I have survived?"

"So, I guess we really don't know what happened to your people whom you claim was overrun by a herd." Deanna squinted her eyes at Dani. Dani now knew she had to tell the truth.

"I can tell you now; I killed them." Gasps were echoed across the meeting, followed by hushed whispers and pointing fingers. "If I didn't kill them, I would still be their fucking slave, being beaten and starved for stupid infractions such as spilling water or not picking the berries fast enough." She then turned away towards the audience, tears building up in her eyes.

"You know why I knew this was a good place with good people? I heard children laughing and playing outside these walls. In the place where I was, the parents were ordered to kill their children, and they did, without question." She saw more faces twisted in disappointment and sorrow. Abraham looked down towards the ground, his face showing heartbreak. "And I was forced to watch my husband murdered before my eyes, and my brother was forced to torture me." She took another breath, trying to suppress her sob coming up in her throat. "You people are good people, but I will tell you, you survived this long because you were lucky. But your luck will run out, and one day, it won't be the dead that will knock down these walls. It will be…."

Rick immediately burst through the iron gates of the backyard and angrily threw a corpse right in front of the audience. His face covered in blood also showed disdain and anger as he snarled at the people, including Deanna, who was still shaken by Dani's words.

"I found this walker inside these walls," he yelled at them. "I found the gate door opened and unguarded!" Deanna ordered Spencer to guard to door and he ran off. Dani gasped at the sight, and was disgusted at the stupidity of these people! She had just proven to them the truth; they do not know how to be safe at all!

Rick continued to talk, but Deanna looked at him unconvinced. Still trying to believe her own bullshit, Dani thought, even though the truth just smacked her in the face!

"The dead and the living will always try to find a way in because they are in the walls," Rick went on. "They will not stop, they will continue no one left living stands. But I give you my word, that all of you will survive because we will show you how." He looked around the people with a frustrated look. "I was thinking…..how many of you do I have to kill to save your life. But after thinking about this, I've decided not to do so and that all of you will change. And you know what? About what happened? I'm not sorry for what I did; I'm just sorry for not telling you all this sooner."

Dani saw someone approach. She turned, and saw Pete storming into the meeting, carrying Michonne's sword, his face filled with rage and hate. "Rick," Dani yelled, pointing to Pete. Pete stumbled as he walked, reeking of whiskey. The bastard was drunk.

"You're not one of us," he screams, indicating that he is going to kill Rick. Dani grabbed Rick's arm, pulling him away.

Reg stepped up to Pete, trying to calm him down, but Pete wouldn't listen. "Please, Pete," Reg implored with compassion. "Just go home. " Again, Pete tried to push him away.

"YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US," he screamed again, brandishing the sword, grunting like a wild animal about to pounce. Reg then tried to stop him by pushing him back. Pete, so fucking drunk and out of it, wasn't aware of the direction he held his sword. For as he turned to Pete, the sword sliced Reg's throat wide open, his blood spurted out all over Deanna. She screamed and wailed as she watched Reg die in her arms. Everyone screamed and gasped. Dani stood back behind Rick, turning away and gasping at the horrible sight. She felt the tears again build up, and didn't bother to keep them down. They streaked down her face. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't what any of them wanted.

Abraham immediately grabbed hold of Pete and forced him down, pinning him to the ground. Pete kept screaming and yelling as the delusional mad man that he now showed himself to be, shouting "this is him! This is all him," his eyes fixated on Rick.

Deanna still cried out loud, screaming her husband's name. She turns to face the man who had murdered her husband and her sorrow turned into fury. She looks up at Rick, who looked right at her, as if to say, 'now do you believe me?'

"Rick, she asked him, still clutching her husband's lifeless body in her arms. "Do it."

Rick pulled out his gun, and without hesitation, he shoots Pete through the head.

Dani looked up and saw something that brought her relief but at the same time regret. Relief that they were here, but regret that they came back at this moment.

"Rick?" The man asked as he stood in the middle between Aaron and Daryl. The man looked at him in shock over what he had just seen. Daryl and Aaron looked at each other in stunned silence. Rick looked over at the man, and his face became almost calmer but confused. He walked over to this man, his lips trembling.

The man, in turned, walked over to Rick. He looked at Rick with anguish and empathy. Rick then let a tear drop from his eye, and he smiled widely. "Morgan," he asked him. It was then that Dani knew that this was the Morgan Rick had told her about. The one who had saved his life when all of this happened. She watched with joy in her heart as they both hugged each other, with Rick chuckling and sobbing at the same time. Morgan could be seen smiling back.

"It's good to see you," he told Rick. "And it looks like I came at the right time too."

Daryl looked over at Dani, still wiping her tears away. She didn't want him to see her cry, but she couldn't help it. So much had happened and so much was said, she was too exhausted to stop herself. She merely looked back at him, tired and mournful.

His lip trembled as he looked at her. He then looked around the yard at the people, and his eyes fell upon a grieving Deanna holding Reg. Dani could tell he wanted to ask her what happened, but it was obvious now; this perfect civilization that Deanna had envisioned had just come apart at the seams.

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry, more chapters will follow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is my take on what to expect in Season Six. I really hope all of you like this.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter Eleven

Deanna still clung to her dead husband, sobbing quietly as she rocked him in her arms. Dani wanted to comfort her, but after all she said tonight, about how Deanna couldn't effectively lead her people, she kept her distance. She knew it was the last thing Deanna wanted. She saw Michonne leaning over her, whispering that they must make sure Reg doesn't turn. More tears flowed from her eyes as she clenched her mouth and nodded. This had to be done. Michonne took her knife and slowly forced it through Reg's temple.

Carol walked up to Dani, patting her shoulder, asking her if she was all right. Dani looked at her incredulously.

"I'm not all right, Carol. I'm far from it. Look at what happened! I'm such a jerk." She began to walk away, but not before pausing to look at Deanna, still clutching Reg and crying. Deanna scornfully looked at her, and Dani felt that was deserved. She continued on her way, as Carol called out to her. She didn't want to listen; she didn't want to talk to her or anyone. She wanted to hide herself, at least for a while.

…

"Rick, what the fuck happened here," Daryl asked as he walked towards him. Rick patted Morgan's shoulder and turned to Daryl, exhausted from stress and relief.

"Pete and I got into a fight," he said, his voice shaky. "They were deciding to have me exiled."

"What? They were going to do that again," Aaron exclaimed, raising his hands in confusion. "Why weren't we told about this? Why wasn't anyone sent for us?"

"Deanna said no," Eric spoke up as he limped over on his crutches towards him. "Dani and I wanted to go get you, but Deanna wouldn't allow it." He then glanced over at Deanna sobbing, allowing the men of the community to carry Reg inside her house. "And I don't think it's a good idea to speak to her right now. Pete just killed Reg."

"Pete killed Reg," Aaron asked, stunned. "Oh my God."

"He tried to kill Rick, but ended up killing Reg instead. This was such a disaster."

Aaron reached over and took his lover in his arms, whispering to him how sorry he was. Eric kissed him. "I'm just so glad you're back. I was so worried about you."

Daryl walked over to Carol, who merely shook her head at him. "Daryl," she said. "So much has happened here. I don't know where to begin."

Daryl looked around the people, and saw them walking out like sheep out of a pen. Deanna walked up the balcony steps with Jessie, who herself was grieving. He was only gone one day, and the community fell apart. This was not good.

"So, they wanted to get rid of Rick," he asked. "Just like that? For a fight?"

Carol nodded. "He found out Pete was beating his wife and children. Rick tried to get him to leave, and Pete started the fight." Carol exhaled. "Rick lost it. It had to happen, but he lost it. He waved his gun around everyone." She then touched Daryl's arm. "We were all deciding what to do here tonight. Deanna…Daryl, I'm worried now."

"Don't worry. After what just happened, they ain't gonna let Rick go. He shown 'em he's right!"

Carol shook her head. "I know that, Daryl. But I'm more worried about Dani."

Daryl gave her a puzzled look. "Dani? What does she got to do with this?"

Carol looked up at him sadly and began to lead him away from the yard. "I'm afraid she may have put herself in danger, Daryl."

Suddenly, Glenn burst in, helping a badly beaten Nicholas stagger in, Spencer following behind them. Glenn yelled he had to speak to Deanna.

Abraham walked up to them. "What the horseshit is this?" Glenn shook his head.

"Nicholas admitted it," he intoned. He then turned his face to Nicholas, who appeared sullen and guilty. "Tell them what really happened to Aiden and Noah!"

"What the fuck happened to Noah," Daryl exclaimed as he approached them, his eyes locked on Nicholas. "Where the fuck is he?" Nicholas remained silent. Daryl slapped him. "What the fuck happened? You better tell me now, asshole!"

"Daryl," Rick tried to stop him. "I'm sorry. Noah….."

"What are you tellin' me, Rick? That Noah…" He then looked over at Carol who gave him a very solemn look. He knew it then that Noah was gone. He turned his attention to Nicholas, his nostrils flaring, his eyes beginning to see red. "And this piece of shit let him die? Is that what you're tellin' me?" He turned to Glenn, who sadly looked down.

"He admitted it. We were on a run and….."

"Motherfucker!" Daryl got right up to Nicholas' face, wanting to punch his face in until he reached the back of his skull. "You know what you done, you fucking cocksucker? You know what you done to that kid? I am gonna…."

Carol stopped him. "Stop it, Daryl! Just stop it! Not now!"

Daryl stepped back, his lower lip trembling, his eyes began to water. "I shoulda listened to you both," he said, his voice cracking. "I wanted to trust 'em! I wanted to… and they just….FUCK!" He stormed away. Carol followed him.

Rick turned his attention to Nicholas, who still looked down in guilt. "Did you try to kill Glenn tonight?" Nicholas looked up at him.

"Maybe," he replied. "He was after me. He…."

"Is this yours," Glenn asked, handing him the gun that Rick had hidden outside the walls before they entered the community. "He had it on him." Rick took back his gun, and glared furiously at Nicholas.

Rick looked towards Abraham, who nodded at him, letting him know he's with him on anything he decides. Michonne nodded in silence as well.

Aaron turned to Rick. "Whatever happened here tonight, I believe we can't make too many hasty decisions without resting on it. We just got back, we watched you execute Pete, and Deanna can't handle this right now. She just lost her son, and now her husband." Aaron grabbed his shoulder. "Rick, I am very glad we brought you here." He then turned to Eric and they both began to walk home.

"Abraham," Rick commanded. Abraham came to his attention. "I want you to put Nicholas in the same room I was in. Only he is not to leave that room under any circumstances. You guard him for now, and I will send someone in a few hours take over for you."

Abraham nodded. "You got it, Rick." He grabbed Nicholas and led him away. "C'mon you son of a dick," he intoned to him.

Spencer, unsure of what happened, walked up to Rick. "Where's my mom," he asked looking very confused. "Is the meeting over?"

Rick sadly turned to him. "You better go see her. She's in the house. With your father."

Spencer started to shake. "What happened?" He looked around as people watched him, unsure of what to say to him. "Please, tell me."

"Spencer," Aaron turned to face him. "Your father is dead." Spencer shook his head, and his twisted in anguish. He then ran up the stairs to see his mother. And to see his father. He opened the door, calling out for his mother. They soon heard him shout "No!" The rest of the group remained silent for a bit.

Rick then walked up the steps to Deanna's house and knocked on her door. Jessie answered the door, her face red from crying. "Rick, now is not a good time," she told him.

Rick nodded. "I know, Jessie. I just want you to know…."

"What? That you're sorry? That tonight, you killed my husband?"

Rick looked down, defeated. "If it meant to keep you safe," he replied. "I don't regret it. You saw what happened. It would have happened anyway, even if I never came here." He proceeded to walk away.

"Rick," she called out to him. He stopped to look at her. "I'm glad you did it," she said, a tear streaking down her face. She then gave him a weak smile. He returned it and walked back to the yard.

He walked down the stairs and found Morgan who gave him a concerned look. "Despite everything, it is good to see you, Rick." Rick nodded.

"I know how this looks," Rick began. "But Pete was dangerous. He killed a man tonight and tried to kill me. I had to do it."

Morgan shook his head. "Rick, all life is precious," he told him. "He didn't have to die."

Rick's eyes glared at him. "So what are you saying? That I should have let him live so he could kill more people? Do you know that guy was beating his family? Terrorizing his children? And you're saying he should've lived?" He stared back at him in disbelief. Morgan looked back at him calmly. "What happened to you, Morgan? The last time I saw you, you were willing to kill anyone who approached you! Hell, you nearly killed my friend and my son! Remember?"

Morgan nodded. "Yes, Rick. I remember. I also remember how I wasn't in my right frame of mind." He looked down sadly for a moment and then looked up towards the sky. "Losing my family, my wife, Duane, it killed me. I didn't care about life anymore for I had none left of it myself. You saw me at my worst moment, when I didn't even care about who came near, whether it would be friend or foe, for I believed it didn't matter because in the end, we all end up the same.

'But something happened to me, Rick. Something incredible. I was given a great gift, to remember who I was before and who I am now. And that all of us, all living beings on earth are precious and need to remember they are not gone yet."

Rick scoffed. "Morgan, would you say that to a group of cannibals hunting you, or psycho cops who beat you? Because those people…they had a choice and they chose to hurt people."

Michonne, who had been listening from a few feet away, stepped up towards them. "So what you're saying, Morgan, is that we have to see the good in people, even the ones who try to kill us?"

Morgan turned to her giving her a hopeful look. "Those good people are still in there. They weren't all bad at first. The world just hurt them bad. But what is important is that you do not become the ones who hurt you. You have to be better than that."

Rick looked at Michonne apprehensively. She returned the look. After all they had been through, this was the strangest thing they ever heard. He wanted to say more, because he found it almost ridiculous. But he was still happy inside to see his old friend who had helped him in the early days of the apocalypse. He didn't want to start a fight, not when he came all this way from Georgia to be here. He nudged his shoulder. "You know, Morgan? It's still great to see you again."

Morgan humbly smiled. "Tell you the truth, how I came here was fate. I came across this church in Georgia and found this." He took out a map and handed it to him. "Honestly, I never thought I would see you again. But when I found this, I knew it wasn't just a coincidence."

Rick looked at the map and looked up at him in awe. It was the map that Abraham had given him before he, Maggie, Glenn, Rosita and Tara left with Eugene for D.C. Abraham's message was written on the bottom. He smiled at the last statement; 'the world is going to need Rick Grimes.'

"See, Rick? There are no such things as coincidences."

Rick looked at Michonne, who in turn cracked a smile at him. Rick then guided Morgan by the shoulder. "I want you to come with us," he told him as Morgan walked with him with Michonne by his side. "You remember Carl. I want you to meet my daughter."

…

Carol sat on the bench as she watched Daryl furiously pace around the platform overlooking the pond. He hated that she wouldn't let him alone. Ever since Beth, she always wanted to make sure he was all right. As if that would be possible now, given the circumstances! What raced through his mind at that moment was how he could have let Beth down. How he told her to go outside and she gets taken. How he went with Tyreese's idea about dealing with these psychos instead of just storming in and killing every one of those rapist, murdering, abusing psychos and making them pay for what they did! That image of Beth getting shot through the head, collapsing right in front of him, played over and over again in his head. Beth died for Noah. She couldn't stand him being taken back by that bitch Dawn, knowing full well what would happen to him. Noah would later tell him what went on in there; the beatings, the rapes and Dawn not giving a flying fuck about it.

And now Noah is dead. He's dead because of some prick wanted to save his own skin. It meant that Beth's death was all for nothing. That she had died for nothing! Noah was dead and so was Beth. He could almost hear that bitch Dawn laughing from Hell, saying, "I told you so!"

"Daryl, Noah chose to go out there with the group," she told him. He turned to her frustrated.

"You mean it's his fault," he asked her incredulously. "He went with them, so it's his fault he got killed?"

"No, Daryl. Listen to me. What I meant was it's not your fault he got killed."

Daryl stopped in his tracks and stared at her like a deer in headlights. "Whad'ya mean it ain't my fault? Why'd ya think I'd…."

Carol stood up and walked over to him, putting his fingers to his lips to silence him, her eyes showing compassion and kindness. "All of it isn't your fault. Noah isn't your fault. Merle isn't your fault. Beth isn't your fault." She then took his face in her hands. "None of that was your fault.

Daryl tried to turn away from her. He didn't want her to see him fall apart. He had to remain tough, he told himself. He can't allow himself to feel. It just hurt too much. He let everyone down, he kept telling himself over and over again. But Carol maintained a full grasp on his face, and smoothed out his hair like a mother comforting her sobbing child.

"Your mother wasn't your fault, either," she whispered to him.

He pulled away in shock, unable to handle what she said. He walked over to the ledge of the railing, looking down into the dark, murky waters of the pond. He saw his reflection in the water, and he saw his own sadness staring right back at him. He then felt Carol's hands on his upper arms, her forehead leaning on his shoulder blade.

"You kept this all inside you for so long. I know your father blamed you for what happened to your mother. I heard you talk in your sleep sometimes, when we were out on the road."

He turned to look away from her, not wanting her to see the tears forming. He didn't close his eyes, for he didn't want her to see the tears fall. He became ashamed of himself, for not being able to keep his dreams secret. He had no idea he did that. He wondered what she had heard. How in his dreams he's a young boy again, crouching down on the floor, protecting his head from his father's vicious blows with his belt, hearing him scream, "It's your fault your mamma's dead, you little fucker!" He remembers how he screams, "I'm sorry, dad! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I didn't mean to let momma die!" And the blows keep coming, and his skin shreds open, the blood flows and his fathers' voice grows meaner and nastier. "IT SHOULDA BEEN YOU!"

"Your father was wrong, Daryl," she whispered gently to him. "He was wrong to blame you, and he was wrong to hurt you. You didn't deserve what he did to you. And you didn't deserve to grow up thinking you were a bad boy. You're not a bad boy." She then peered over his shoulder to get him to look at her. She softly turned his chin towards her with her fingers. And to his astonishment, he saw tears in her eyes. "You are a man of honor, Daryl. A good man. A man this world needs. I saw that when you looked for my Sophia and never gave up. I know you blamed yourself for not finding her safe, but as I've told you, you did more for her than Ed ever did." She brushed his long hair across his forehead and sighed. "But you can't keep doing this to yourself, sweetheart. You can't keep blaming yourself for things you couldn't control. We need you now more than ever."

He started to shake, and the tears fell. She immediately embraced him in her arms, crying softly with him. "Oh, pookie," she consoled him as he sobbed loudly into her arms. "My sweet boy." He held her tighter, wishing all of this horror could go away. Wishing that everyone he lost, everyone he cared for, would come back. He cried for them even harder, for they were good people. And these good people were good to him. Even Dale had told him he was a good, decent man, even though he didn't believe it. Hershel always treated him with the outmost respect and kindness. He really did miss that man.

And Beth. Sweet, beautiful, kind hearted Beth, whose voice was like an angel from up high. Every time things looked bad, she would break out into a sweet song, and even if he didn't want to admit it, it made him feel a little better.

_I never sang like everything was fun!_

He stopped sobbing, and remembered the horrible words he told that sweet girl.

_I never cut my wrists for attention!_

The shame swept over him life a cursed blanket. The horrible things he said to her. It wasn't leaving him. How could he have been such an asshole? Especially to Herschel's daughter? To Maggie's own little sister?

_I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl! But I made it and you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid!_

He wanted to pull away from Carol. He wanted to walk away and hide like he did when he was little, when his father would come home and he would sneak out of the house and hide in the woods. But Carol held him tighter, not letting him go.

_You were made for this world, Daryl. _

Her words echoed through his mind like a harp. Her smile and the twinkling of her blue eyes never leaving him.

_You've got to be the last man standing. You're going to make it._

_You are going to miss me so much when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon._

He did miss her. But at that moment, in Carol's motherly embrace, he decided. He will try and prove Beth Greene right. He will become the last man standing in this world gone to hell.

He gently pulled himself away from Carol, and touched her cheek. With a tiny smile and a sniffle, he said, "I'm going to be the last man standing, Carol. I hafta be. For them."

She smiled widely at him, letting a tear fall from her eye. "I know you will be," she responded as she leaned his head down to kiss her forehead. He then put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. He didn't understand why, but he felt a little better, at ease with himself. With Carol, he didn't have to pretend to be so hardhearted. She cared for him like his mother did. It was good to feel that again, to be nurtured a little. They began to walk off the platform and onto the street. He took his arm off her and walked with his hands down his sides, his head up. Carol smiled at him.

"I told you, you had to feel it," she said to him, patting his back. "It's the only way to overcome it."

He nodded. And then he remembered something. It was about Dani, about what Carol had said to him when they walked in on Rick shooting Pete. He stopped and faced her. "You said somethin' about Dani. 'Bout her bein' in trouble before. Whad'ya mean, Carol?"

She gave him a very troubled look. "Daryl, there was a lot you missed while you were gone."

…..

Tara still couldn't sit up, her head still ached. Rosita gently held her hand and told her she was going to be all right. Tara merely smiled at her.

Eugene walked up to her, smiling at her. She smiled right back at him. He was relieved that she was going to make it.

….

Morgan was shown to his room in Rick's house. They were all too tired to talk about what had happened and what Morgan had been through these last few months. As Morgan sat on his bed, he smiled to himself, for it was the first time in a long time since he slept in a bed.

And he thought of his friend, Julius. The man who had saved his live twice. The man who had given him his conscious back.

He knew it was time for him to pay it forward. He would pay it forward to Rick, for he needs it.

…..

…

Rick spoke with Carl in his room about what could possible happen now, and how they have to prepare for it. Carl agreed.

"If this doesn't wake them up, Dad, I don't know what will."

Rick hugged his son and said goodnight to him before leaving his room. He entered his own room and found little Judith asleep in her crib. He gently caressed her little wisps of hair and smiled.

She was his daughter. And no matter what, he will always be her daddy.

…

Nicolas laid on the mattress while Abraham kept watch over him, standing tall, his arm crossed against his chest. He didn't sit on the chair, for that would make him tired. He couldn't afford to be tired. He had to watch this shitbird and make sure he doesn't do his mother dick way and bail out like he always did.

He even thought to himself that pricks like this shouldn't live, while the good ones, the ones who try to save their own, are always the one who ends up between the walker's teeth.

….

After cleaning her katana, Michonne put it back in it's sheath, and slung it's belt over her. Even though she hated this sword, she missed it all the same.

…

After Father Gabriel, Sasha and Maggie finished praying, he looked at both of them with guilt and shame. Glenn was standing by, watching them pray all together. He didn't join them; he didn't feel ready. It reminded him too much of his father-in-law.

"I owe you an apology," he said. "What I told Deanna was what I thought was the truth. I thought you were bad people. And not just what I saw you do." He exhaled. "I overhead Rick talk about taking this place. And I worried. I worried that this good place will be lost, because I thought you were as bad as the people who hurt you."

Maggie nodded. "We're not, Father," she replied. "Rick didn't mean it like that. He meant that he would help them to become stronger and teach them to fight."

Sasha sighed and got up. She faced Gabriel one last time before she left. "You say you left those people to die, and it eats you up," she replied. "You better make it up to them. By making it up to us."

Father Gabriel nodded. "I promise," he spoke. "I'll tell Deanna the first thing tomorrow, that I was wrong. That you are to be trusted and that you are what she needs."

"It's no good, Gabriel," Glenn said. "Pete killed Reg tonight."

Maggie stood up in shock and faced her husband. Sasha looked worried. Gabriel stood up and sighed, a relief came upon his face.

"So then, the Devil was already here," he replied. "We didn't bring him with us."

….

After Carol had told Daryl about Dani and what she had told them, he sat there in brooding silence at the counter. He never expected to hear what she really did. It was frightening, but then again, the fucking psycho and his sheep killed her husband and hurt her and her brother bad. It wasn't right what happened to her. It wasn't right for her to lose everyone she loved. It wasn't right at all. Carol went on about how Dani made a serious accusation against Deanna during the meeting, that she is indifferent to everyone's problems.

"She's right," he said in Dani's defense. "If Deanna allowed Pete the dick to beat his family and did nothin' 'bout it, she was right. Hell, Rick was right too. That's what I like about him. He don't let anyone just get away with being a dick. He did that with Shane, but he learned quick." He leaned over and sipped his whiskey.

"Still, with what happened tonight, with Pete killing Reg, and now Nicholas confessing to leaving Noah and her son to die, I don't know what will happen. I can sense she's a very stubborn woman." She sipped her glass. "And so is Dani."

"'Course she is," he replied. "She wouldn't be breathin' if she weren't."

"Still, Rick has said she's part of our family now. And whatever happens, we will all help her, no matter what."

Daryl nodded and finished his drink. He felt so exhausted and his eyes were sore. It was hard for him to admit his feelings like he did. He knew if his brother were alive, he'd call him a pussy and that his balls had shriveled up. But he didn't care. Merle wasn't here anymore to tell him what do. And one thing he knew was true was he was in no way like Merle, or ever was to begin with. Fuck that prick, he thought. Don't need him.

"I hope you don't go out recruiting for a while," Carol told him. "The way things are around here now, we do need you."

"Even if these people don't like me," he asked in his low rough voice. "I know they're scared of me."

"All the more reason for them to like you, like everyone else did at the prison. Do you remember that?"

He nodded. He did remember people smiling at him and thanking him for all that he had done for them. The kids worshiped him, thinking he was something straight out of a comic book. It made him feel normal, like he belonged with them.

But when the Governor showed up and destroyed everything they had worked for, he felt as he always had felt like before the world went to shit; that he was nothing but a worthless redneck loser from a shit family, with an asshole father and a bigger asshole for a brother. Maybe that was why he offered himself in Rick's place when Joe tried to kill him. Because Rick, Carl and Michonne were good people, and he was white trash.

But the way Carol looked at him reminded him of the good that he had in himself. The good that Rick, Carol and the others had seen. He remembered the morning after they killed Joe and the fucking Claimers when Rick called him his brother. It was the first time he had ever felt such pride in his life. Even Aaron had told him that he had the ability to tell who the good people were from the bad ones. Maybe he wasn't so pathetic and worthless after all. And maybe, just maybe, the people of the safe zone will accept him.

"It's getting late," Carol mentioned as she was getting up from the counter. "We have to be prepared for tomorrow. Daryl stretched his arms out and got up himself.

"I gotta go get my bike," he said walking to the garage door. He opened the door and switched on the light. Dani's car was parked right there in front of him. He smirked a little a bit looking at that car. He did admire the fact that she had a great car. Maybe if she trusts him enough, she'd let him…..

He shook his head at that thought. No way she'd trust him. He's just a freak. He's….

He squeezed his eyes shut, putting that thought out of his head. He can't think like that anymore. Those thoughts would get the best of him, and his family needs him to be his best right now.

Just then, he saw some faint movement coming from the back of her car. He walked over and peeked inside the back seat and sighed. He then called Carol to come inside the garage. "I gotta show you somethin'," he called to her.

"What is it," she asked as she entered. He pointed towards the car and Carol went over to inspect it. There, in the back, was Dani curled up in a fetal position, fast asleep, her face dirty from dried tears. "Oh dear," Carol said as she bent over to look at her. "She wanted to avoid everyone, so she hid here to sleep." She sighed sadly to herself. "This was her brother's car. She wanted to be in a place to remember him by. She brought up so many horrible memories tonight." She was about to open her car door when Daryl stopped her, shaking his head.

"Just let her be," he told her. "She looks like she needs it."

"Oh, Daryl," Carol sighed. "We can't leave her here, in this garage."

"That's okay," Daryl replied. "I'll stay with her."

Carol gave him a suspicious look. "You'll stay with her? You can't do that, pookie."

"Yeah I can," he resisted. "And don't call me pookie." He then smirked at her.

Realizing that there was no way she could talk him out of it, she kissed his cheek and bid him good night. She then took one more glance at Dani before she left. Then she exited the garage, leaving him along with Dani.

He walked over and turned off the light. He then laid himself on the smooth concrete slab of the garage floor, placing his head over his forearm. All the tears he cried and all the pain he felt remembering Beth still exhausted him, and the whiskey was swimming in his veins. He felt himself getting drowsy, sleepy and relaxed.

Before he drifted to sleep, he looked over at Dani's car. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes.

_Even an outdoor cat needs a home._

He chuckled and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Rick got up early the next morning, and did his usual routine of waking his son and getting Judith out of the crib. He saw that Morgan was up meditating on the floor of the room he stayed in last night. He seemed to be chanting something to himself. Rick decided not to disturb him.

After Carl and Rick were dressed and had Judith squared away, they ate their breakfast of eggs and hash browns in silence. They had no idea what to expect now, but after last night it won't be good.

Morgan came down stairs, and helped himself to some apples and eggs. He sat with them and smiled. "This feels good to have this again," he told them. "This is a good place."

"But it has problems," Rick added. "These people don't know how to defend themselves properly against walkers and the living."

"Walkers are one thing, Rick," Morgan told them. "But the living, that's another story."

"But the bad people always try to kill you," Carl defended himself. "I should know. A lot of people tried to kill me."

"Yes, but you have to remember, they weren't always like that," Morgan replied. "That man you killed last night may have been a good man before. But then he became frightened and angry. Just like the people who try to hurt you. It's fear that makes us vulnerable. It's fear that will continue to drive us apart."

"So, when someone has a gun to my head, and tell me they're going to make me watch my family die before they kill me, I should just not fear them and they will run away?" Rick was trying to understand what Morgan was saying, but a lot of it didn't make a lot of sense. Not to kill those who try to kill you? Insane!

"What I'm saying, Rick, is that you do have to protect yourself. You just can't kill them. You give them a second chance, like I was."

"What happened to you," Carl asked him, eager to learn about his transformation.

"Well…"

There was a knock at the door, and Carl and Rick instantly looked at each other. It was the knock they dreaded, for it was to let them know of the decision about Rick. He got up and answered the door. It was Spencer, his face sad and mournful. "Spencer," he started. "I am very sorry about…."

Spencer waved for him to stop. He didn't want to listen. "My mother wants to speak with you right now. Also, there is to be a service for my father today at 2 o'clock."

Rick nodded and grabbed his coat. He told his son he would return in a bit. He then left for the townhouses, following Spencer, not asking more than he already knows.

…..

Rick arrived at Deanna's house and was allowed to enter her home. She sat on her sofa, dressed in her black dress, her face exhausted and filled with sorrow. She asked her son to wait outside, for she had very important business to discuss with Rick. Spencer stepped outside and closed the door. She motioned to the chair where he had sat before while he was being videotaped for his interview with her. Is this going to be another one now?

"You know, when we first met, Rick, I told you had a bullshit detector. That I could tell when someone is lying to me." She sighed and continued. "I knew you were telling the truth, Rick. And I knew that Glenn told me the truth about Nicholas. Only I didn't want to believe it. Your friend Danielle brought up a lot of things about myself I refused to see. You especially, about Pete. About how we run things, and I wouldn't listen." She paused for a second. "I let my people down, Rick. And Jessie. She screamed at me last night, saying she stopped coming to me for help because every time I warned Pete, Pete would beat her. She lived in fear, and I allowed it. What kind of person does that? How could I have let her and her children suffer?" She sniffled. "We have other doctors here, other surgeons. Pete was talented, but I feared losing more of the resources we needed and he was a valuable resource, at least that's what I thought."

"Pete was the town drunk, Deanna," He told her. "He could've killed someone if he operated while plastered."

Deanna nodded. "I know. And when I observed what you had done with your gun, I resigned myself to the delusion that I was right. And I was about to send you away to protect falsehood. At least that's what I told myself. But the real reason that I know of is because you were telling me the truth." She then stood up and walked over to Rick. "Last night, my eyes became wide open, and I had to remind myself on why we need you and your people. We do need you, Rick. That is why at Reg's funeral, I will announce that I recommend you as our leader of the Alexandria Safe Zone."

Rick sat there, stunned. But he nodded silently.

"You know, Rick, you have very loyal people behind you. Especially Dani. She told me of all you went through. How you survived cannibals, evil men who destroyed your prison and the cops who ran Grady Memorial like a slave camp. And she told me about herself a little." She looked down in sadness. "It was so easy for us not to want to see because of these walls that we built to protect us. But now, I see it blinded us."

Rick nodded. "They will still protect us," he said. "We just need to know how to defend them." He got up and walked slowly toward her. "You're sure you want this, Deanna? To have me as the leader? Because I will tell you, I never wanted this position. But it always falls on me anyways."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled faintly but with confidence at him. "I'm very sure, Rick. You are the leader we need."

Rick smiled at her, and nodded. "Thanks, but I think it's wise to have two funerals today."

…

Sasha went to retrieve her weapon from Olivia. She was surprised to see no one guarding the armory. She got her rifle and ammo and proceeded to leave. As she walked toward the gate, Rick stopped her.

"You know about the funerals this afternoon," he asked her. Sasha shook her head.

"I don't want to go to funerals anymore, Rick," she told him. "I've been to too many of them as it is." As she walked through the gates, she stopped and turned around, facing Rick. "I don't even want to think of them anymore. Of Bob and Tyreese. It's just too much." She then left to go to the tower.

Rick looked down and walked back to his house. He had good news to share with his family. He stopped at Carol's first to tell her about the funerals.

…

Dani woke up in her car, her eyes still sore from her tears, her head throbbing from the stress of the previous evening. She felt hung over, yet didn't have a drop to drink last night. Feeling exhausted, she lay in the back seat, looking up at the top of her car, remembering last night's events. She felt such shame and guilt that she couldn't bring herself to get up. She thought all of those horrible things she had said to Deanna right before her husband were killed. Deanna may have been indifferent, but that woman had suffered so much in the last two days losing both her son and her husband. Even if this did wake her up it wouldn't change the fact that Dani challenged her authority. She remembered how her mother had always warned her that sometimes she herself could get carried away.

_Put yourself in their shoes before you judge them, _she always told her.

And Deanna did bring in Rick and his group. She gave them beautiful houses to live in, fresh clothes, food and a new start. She was actually kind to them. It was them that bit her hand. She had no idea how in the world she could ever make it up to Deanna, and if Deanna was going to exile them all, so be it. They may not be ready for this normalcy yet.

She sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and began to push the front seat forward and open the car door. As she pushed the car door open, she felt something blocking the way. She crouched forward and saw it was Daryl Dixon, sleeping on the concrete floor. Confused, she gently nudged him using the door. He woke up and grunted, looking right at her.

"What do you think you're doing," she asked him as he was getting up. He didn't answer her right away. He growled and yawned. "Why'd you sleep out here?"

"Why'd you sleep out here," he asked her, standing up. "You have a bedroom here, don't ya?"

"I asked you first, Daryl. Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Don't know," he replied. "I like garages."

Confused, Dani shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to climb out the back seat of her car. She pushed herself out of the car, with Daryl grabbing her arm to help her. She patted his hand away. "I can do this," she told him. After she was out, she leaned against her car, keeping her head low, not wanting to look at him. She still felt too much shame to face anybody. Especially with what she had said last night. "I suppose you heard, right," she asked him. "Is that why you slept out here? Making sure I didn't run?"

Daryl started to pace a little, not looking directly at her. He stopped himself and looked her over. She saw a hint of sadness behind those hard eyes of his. "I heard what you said 'bout us," he said. "I know….'bout Louisville, 'bout Tobias…."

"Please," Dani cut him off. "I never want to talk about that again." Daryl nodded. "I just don't want anyone to pity me, all right? I told them everything for my own reasons, even though it backfired." She gave a stern look at him. "I'm not a victim, Daryl. If I was a victim, I wouldn't be here at all. I'd be dead."

Daryl grunted at that statement. "I never thought of you like that," he told her. "You can handle yerself well. It aint' easy out there anymore."

"Well, I'm nobody special. I'm just me, Danielle Peterson Evans, loud mouth know-it-all tough bitch wannabe. That's what I am."

"That ain't true," he replied.

"What? That I'm not tough?"

"No. All what you said is true, except you ain't a bitch. And you may be a know-it-all but you ain't no loud mouth." He chuckled. "You're all right by me." He nodded at her and smiled at bit.

Dani nodded at him. "Thanks, Daryl." She then pulled out her revolver from the small of her back. She took out the magazine and put it in her jacket pocket. "I don't know if I really want this on me in here."

"Keep it," he told her. "I'm done trustin' these people."

"But Daryl, after what happened….."

"They let Noah die, Dani. That son of a bitch Nicholas got him killed." He paced towards her, his eyes growing stern. "Don't let these assholes guilt you, Dani. They're to blame for what happened. All you did was point out what they did wrong."

"But the things I said to Deanna….I was way out of line. I…."

"No you weren't, Danielle," Carol's voice boomed from behind her. She spun around and saw her standing by the door to the garage, her arms folded across her chest, looking very determined. "Last night, you told them the truth. You had them all listening to you. Even if Pete hadn't killed Reg, they would have sided with you." She then walked towards both of them. "I really hate to say this, but last night had to happen. Pete was out of control. He had been this way for a very long time. Deanna knew this, and wouldn't do a thing about it. Now that her husband is dead, she'll have no choice but to know that we as a group are the only things that are protecting these people from the dead and the living." Her face slowly became kinder, as she sighed with relief. "Now, with that said, both of you come inside. I made breakfast. And then this afternoon we're going to Reg's and Pete's funerals."

"We're having a funeral for Pete," Dani asked. "I don't think he deserves one, after what happened."

Carol shook her head. "It was Rick's idea," she said as she went back inside the house.

…..

It was now Eugene's turn to watch Nicholas with his revolver in his hand. He kept his eyes fixated on him as he slept on the mattress, never letting them waver for a second. He wasn't going to fuck this up for the man he owes his life to. He wasn't going to let anyone down.

And his thoughts reverted back to Tara, who thank God had recovered. She had thanked him gratefully last night for rescuing her. He smiled thinking about her pretty brown eyes and beautiful smile.

He began to feel disappointed then, for he knew nothing would ever come of it.

….

And hour later, Dani and Daryl left together for the makeshift church. Dani had freshened up, and wore black pants with a dress shirt. Because of the chill in the air, she wore her black leather jacket. Daryl had put on his usual black buttoned shirt with his black leather vest, but at least he showered. Carol said she would arrive in a little bit and to go on without her. As they walked, Daryl began to slow down, not wanting to go any further.

"What's wrong, Daryl," she asked him as she saw a look of disappointment on his face. He started to fidget a little. He was nervous. Over what?

"They don't like me," he replied. "Look at me. I don't look right."

Danielle looked him over. And it was true, he wore a beaten black leather vest with the angel wings on the back, and his black shirt isn't tucked in. His pants though are newer. They were black and didn't have holes in them. She nodded. "Do you trust me, Daryl?" He shrugged. "Tuck in your shirt," she commanded. Unsure, he obeyed her, stuffing the ends of his black buttoned shirt into his jeans. She then walked around him, observing anything else that needs a bit improving. "That red rag, give it to me," she ordered. He looked at her, confused. She held out her hand, waving at him to give the rag to him. He reluctantly gave it to her, and she stuffed it inside her jacket. "I promise to give this back to you later." She decided that he should keep the vest on, for it suited him fine. She smoothed out his hair a bit, with Daryl clenching his eyes shut at her touch. "Hey," she said sweetly to him. "I won't bite."

"Just ain't used to this," he replied, trying not to look at her directly as she fixed him up. After she was done, she took a step back and nodded with approval.

"You look good," she told him. "Not too much, but just fine."

"Thanks," he told her, still unsure of himself. They saw the people heading toward the church. "Still don't think they'd like me."

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself," Dani replied, patting his back. "Rick likes you. So does Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Aaron, and me."

"You like me," he asked her, taken aback by what she said.

"Well, you were kind of gruff when we first met, but I can see that you're a good guy," she told him. "You're protecting your people. And you try very hard to help them. I think that's great."

"Yeah, well, a lot of good I did Noah," he bitterly stated as he looked down toward the concrete under his feet. "I shouldn't a left."

"Well, you're here now," she told him. "And we need you. And these people, they will appreciate everything you will do for them."

"Ya think so," he asked her. "Ya barely know me."

"You barely know me, and you said to me this morning that I was all right by you."

Daryl kept silent, still walking straight forward, letting the words she said sink in.

"And Noah is not on you. That's on Nicholas. He's the bad guy here, not you."

Daryl stopped in his tracks and sighed. "I knew he was a bad guy," he told her. "The guy was smarmy as fuck! I knew there was somethin' wrong with him." He then paced around a bit, feeling the shame creep up on him. "Aaron said I can tell the good from the bad," he sadly stated. "I knew there was somethin' 'bout him that was off. "I shoulda done somethin'."

"And what could you have done, Daryl? Warn Deanna immediately that her son's best friend and trusted ally was a creepy bastard that would get his people killed to save their own necks as soon as you first step through those gates? Deanna never would have listened to you. She would have shook her head at you, and call you paranoid." Dani sighed. "Who knows what last night will bring today, but all in all, it happened and what comes next we'll deal with it." She looked into his eyes, and saw them soften. "And to be honest, I am so glad I came across you guys before I met Aaron. Especially you."

"Me? Why would…"

"Hey you guys," a voice called to them. They turned around and saw Maggie and Glenn headed their way. Glenn nodded at them. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We're just hanging back a bit, talking about what happened."

Maggie looked angry, holding her arms in front of her. "Did you know that Nicholas tried to kill Glenn last night?"

Dani and Daryl looked at each other, stunned. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. Glenn nodded at her, very frustrated.

"He threw three walkers at me when I was trying to tail him, see what he was up to," he said. "It turned out he was out there getting Rick's gun, and wanting to shoot me." She shook his head. "Thank God he failed."

"After today, I'm going to tell Deanna I'm not going to work for her anymore," Maggie replied. "I heard about what happened, and I don't think I can learn from someone like her. I'd rather learn from Rick."

Dani nodded. "I think we can all agree, that this place needs a lot of improvement."

Daryl scoffed. "This place needs its' ass kicked. Let's go get this thing over with."

They walked together towards the church, where everyone was milling in. Daryl lagged behind for a moment, unsure if he would be welcomed. Dani touched his arm, and it sent tingles down his spine. She pleasantly looked at him, as if she was saying that he was accepted. Despite everything that went down last night, especially with Carol, he was content to see Dani again. There was something about her that was comforting, something hopeful. She wanted him to feel comfortable, to feel accepted.

She gently led him into the church and had him sit down next to Maggie and Glenn who sat in the middle isle. Dani took a seat next to him, making him feel a little better. He looked around and saw Carol walking in, nodding towards him as she took a seat behind him. There were no more chairs left, so others had decided to stand. Daryl looked over at the front and saw Rick speaking with a grief stricken Deanna, who wore a black dress. In front of the altar were two coffins made of plywood for Pete and Reg. Father Gabriel was reading through his notes at the table/alter, and his thoughts began to be consumed with anger. Carol had told him what Gabriel had said to Deanna, that Rick's group were not to be trusted. How dare that scared fuck say that, after they saved his sorry ass from a small group of walkers? He looked over at Dani, and saw the same face of disdain he felt. She looked at him and nodded.

"If that prick makes a bad statement against us…." She trailed off. "Just looking at him makes my skin crawl."

"I hear ya," he told her. He turned his attention back to the front, and noticed that Gabriel had looked over his flock and raised his hands to them, signaling that it was time to begin the mass.

"Please rise," he asked, and everyone obeyed. Dani stood up, looking down and a bit pious. Everyone lowered their heads.

"Lord, hear our prayer," Father Gabriel began.

Everyone at once began to say the prayer all together. Daryl didn't participate, for he had no idea what they were saying;

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever. Amen."

Father raised his hands up. "Please be seated," he commanded, and everyone sat down. Daryl looked around and saw Abraham up front sitting with Rosita. Jessie sate up front with her children. He also saw the back of Carl's head, Judith peering at him over his shoulder. Rick sat next to him, looking on. Deanna was sitting next to Rick. That caught his attention. He nudged Dani gently with his elbow and pointed out what he was seeing. She looked amazed as watched Rick and Deanna. They turned to face each other, Dani giving him a hopeful look. Maybe it won't be as bad as they thought.

"We are here to celebrate the lives of Pete Anderson and Reginald Monroe," Father Gabriel began. "I know it is very hard to understand the will of God, for in these times of grief, pain and sorrow, we ask ourselves, 'Why does this happen? Why have I lost my family, my friends, my loved ones? Why am I still here when so many are gone? So many more deserving than I am?'"

Dani huffed at that statement. It was obvious where he was going with this.

"And then, we remember that God has a plan for us all. It is not for us to understand, but to accept. As it is God's plan for Rick Grimes and his people to be here." He paused for a moment. "They rescued me and they kept me safe. I was wrong about them at first, because what they had to do keep me alive, to keep each other alive, was hard and filled with blood. But they remained good, honest and trustworthy people who were fought against the wolves and the dead."

Dani and Daryl looked at each other once again, their eyes widened. Daryl looked back and Carol and smiled at her. She smiled back in approval.

"Now, before we continue, Rick Grimes would like to say a few words to you." He then motioned for Rick to come up to the altar to have his say. He took a deep breath and began to speak to his people and the people of the safe zone.

"Everyone, I know that last night, what had happened had caused pain to both families," he began, looking wearily among the crowd. "I know that a mother lost her child and her husband and a woman and her children lost their husband and father. What I can tell you is that people act differently now than they did before, and that what they do does not define who they really are. If it were not for this situation we are in now, neither Pete, nor myself or anybody would have done the things they did. So instead of blaming the individual, we blame the situation itself."

Daryl nodded in solemn agreement. Rick continued on.

"Everybody should remember Pete for the brilliant surgeon he was, not….."

**BAAAMMM!**

A gunshot rang out from outside. Everyone immediately sprang to their feet and headed out the garage door. Dani grabbed Daryl's arm. "What the fuck was that?" He jumped to his heels and ran with Dani outside. Another gunshot was heard, following by laughter over a PA System that echoed across the safe zone. It was a wicked laughter of madness. Followed by the most eerie voice Daryl had ever heard who spoke a very strange sentence.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in," the voice of the loudspeakers chimed through the safe zone. "Little pigs, little pigs, let me in!"

Dani and Daryl looked at each other. Rick came up right behind them.

"What the hell is that," he asked, fear creeping into his eyes. He then ordered Daryl and Dani to go into the armory to grab their guns and ammo. He told Carl to run into one of the townhouses with Judith and to stay there. Everyone was starting to panic. Even Glenn and Maggie started to hold on to each other.

Dani and Daryl headed for the armory and retrieved AK-47's and their respective rifles. Dani still had her revolver. Olivia didn't try to stop them. She was too terrified to even speak.

Daryl then heard a very loud crash outside. They all ran back outside and saw a big freight truck that had smashed through the walls by the back end. The laughter got even louder and more sinister. Everyone screamed.

"Then I'll huff," the voice continued, growing deeper and rougher. "Then I'll puff." A blowing sound coming over the speakers mockingly could be heard. Dani clutched Daryl's arm, and he clutched it. He knew what this was. He remembered that he saw that very same truck yesterday. His eyes widened in fear, especially since he knew what was inside that truck.

"Everybody! Get into your houses," Daryl screamed at the people. "That thing's filled with walkers!"

But it was too late.

"I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN!"

The back door of the freight truck opened.

And everyone screamed in terror

For what came out was the Alexandrian's worst nightmare since this all started. Because for the first time, the walkers are invading their home.


	13. Chapter 13

**I really hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you very much!**

Chapter Thirteen

"OH MY GOD!" Deanna gasped as she saw her community being overrun by walkers. The fiendish laughter echoed throughout the mayhem as many scrambled into the armory to get their weapons. Dani and Daryl fired into the oncoming crowd of the dead, but there were so many of these things. The more they shot down, the more kept coming.

Morgan waved to them to stop firing. He began to swing his long wooden cane into the walkers. Michonne immediately appeared behind Dani. She unsheathed her sword and began to chop the walkers into pieces. It was helping, but not by much. Some of the walkers had already attacked a few residents, and Dani knew it was a matter of time before those attacked would turn and eat the living. This was a big clusterfuck.

"C'mon," Daryl tugged at her shoulder. "We gotta go outside, find these fuckers who are doing this." Dani nodded and ran with Daryl to the gate. He opened the metal lining of the gate, and saw that it was hopeless opening it, for there were many walkers already at the gate, snarly with their arms outreached between the bars towards him. Dani shook her head.

"We gotta get on the roofs, try to go to the top of the truck," she yelled to Daryl. "It's the only way now." He nodded in agreement.

Carol came up right behind them. "What's the plan," she asked as she fired into the walkers with her rifle.

"We get up on the roofs and try to get to the truck. Meantime, we keep killing these fuckers as we go along," Daryl told her as he ran for the nearest house.

"Good plan," she agreed. "We'll keep them at bay. You do what you have to." She kept firing at those rotting things. Others soon joined her. Abraham and Rosita helped her as well, firing their rifles at them too, along with Tobin and Steve. The other men participated as well, at Rick's command, telling them not to fall back and to keep firing at them.

Daryl pushed himself on the edge of the roof and climbed up. He extended his hand to Dani, which she took, and helped her up on the roof. They walked over to the side of the house closest to the house next to it. It was a pretty steep jump, but she felt she could do it.

Dani looked at Daryl, who nodded at her. She returned the nod. "Right on three," he told her. "THREE!" They stepped back and ran off the roof and landed on the roof of the other house, right on their feet. Feeling invincible, she knew they could handle this. Along the way, they kept shooting the heads off the walkers in the back, and also the dying residents so they would not turn. Dani looked ahead and saw they had seven more houses to jump on before they reach the truck. With every jump, she prayed that this was not the end.

….

Rick became overwhelmed by what he saw. There were so many of these things. Glenn and Maggie kept shooting at them, trying to keep them back. He looked angrily at the gate, now bombarded with walkers. It was then that he realized that these things had the letter W carved into their foreheads. How the Hell could he not foresee this happening?

"Look, up on the roof," Glenn pointed to where Dani and Daryl were, shooting into the horde and jumping on the roofs. He smiled a bit, for he knew what they were doing.

"Olivia," Maggie screamed. "Give me more ammo!" Maggie and Glenn made Olivia their ammo person who was close behind them. Olivia immediately ran over to them and handed her the magazines she requested. Maggie reloaded her weapon and continued to shoot. "We may be able to beat this," she told Rick. "We're dwindling them down!"

"Don't get cocky," Rick warned her. "Anything could happen at this point!"

No sooner than he said that, another crash could be heard from right behind them. Rick spun around, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh fuck," he muttered.

Another truck had crashed through. And more evil laughs coming from inside the truck. The door swung open, and more of the walkers spilled out into their streets. Rick did not hesitate; he fired into the new mass of walkers.

….

"Holy shit," Dani yelled after she and Daryl jumped onto the third house and saw what had happened. "Did you see that?"

Daryl glanced behind his shoulder. "We ain't got time for lagging," he told her. "Let's move!"

She complied and ran with him again and jumped with him again. They were getting closer, and she was sure as hell going to make these assholes pay for what they did!

….

Morgan and Michonne continued to slash and bash the multitude of walkers. Michonne became worried about the new arrival of them, but Morgan kept fighting with a confident look on his face. She wondered how he could be so sure of himself when everything seems lost now.

He then looked back and pointed to the armory. "We get up on the roof, we can easily jump on the top of the truck," he told her. "We can try to stop all of this."

"There's walkers in every direction now," Michonne yelled back at him. "How do we do this?"

He pointed to Dani and Daryl still continuing their jumps, now only two houses away. She so relieved to see that Daryl always had a plan.

She and Morgan climbed up on the roof of the house next to them and began their trek over the walkers. She only hoped there was enough time left to keep the rest of her people alive.

…

Carl sat in the living room of Deanna's house, holding his baby sister in his arms. He could see the walkers outside, lumbering past the house. Deanna was looking out the back window, watching them march by.

"Your father was right," she told Carl, choking on her tears. "We were never prepared."

"My father and my friends know what to do," he assured her. "This may be bad, but we are going to beat them!"

Deanna looked back at Carl, trying to look hopeful, but deep down inside she was scared to death.

And where was her son? Her only child left now? Where had he gone?

….

Sasha was shooting at the walkers by the gate from her tower, but there were so many of them. And now, there was another truck of walkers that crashed into the safe zone. And even worse, she didn't have enough ammo. All of her people were trapped now in there and she couldn't help them, let alone herself.

Just then, she heard a knock at the trap door below her. "Who is it," she called out.

"It's me, Spencer," she heard him reply.

"Spencer," she was shocked. "How did you get out of there? The gate is blocked by them!"

"I climbed over the wall," he told her as he climbed up to the tower and stood up next to her. "I need to help you!"

Sasha shook her head. "There's walkers at the gate. You get at them while I cover the zone." He complied and began to shoot at the gate walkers. Sasha began her task and shot at the walkers in the safe zone. She didn't want to admit it, but she was very relieved for the extra help.

….

Eugene kept the door locked, but still had Nicholas to guard. Nicholas became agitated, insisting on going out there to help.

"I want to make it up to everyone," he told him pleadingly. "I want to help them!"

"Right, like you helped your comrade Aiden? Like you helped our friend and ally Noah? Nah, Nicholas. You are staying right here."

Nicholas looked frustrated. Then he paced to Eugene, who still kept his revolver on him, looking very intently at him. "Would you see what's going on then," he asked him. "It sounds like World War Three down there!"

Eugene shook his head. "I have been entrusted with a job and I intend to do my job well. My job is to keep watch over you, not to deal with walkers. Besides," he cocked his head at him. "I know full well what you would do anyway if I were to let my guard down and thus, fail in my responsibilities and letting more of our people to die."

Nicholas groaned in anger and paced around the room. Eugene still kept his eyes on him, not leaving them off him for even a second.

….

Tara was waking up from another nightmare. Of her sister crying, holding her niece's body close to her. The man who called himself Brian but had lied to them standing over her, giving her a cocky smile. "You were all going to die anyway," he told her. Might as well die doing something useful, right?" He pointed his gun at her, and BAAAM!

Her head still hurt, but she could feel that she could stand up. She got out of her bed; the ringing was still in her ears. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard more gun shots out in the distance.

As she stood up, she heard screams outside, and more gunfire. Panicked, she raced to the front door and opened it.

Only to be greeted by the rotting face of a male walker, growling at her.

She pushed the door to close it, but the walker was on it immediately, pushing it back open. Soon she felt the weight of more walkers at the door, trying to force their way in.

She pushed her back against the door, sitting down and crying to herself. "Not like this," she prayed, her tears stinging her eyes. "Not like this!"

…..

Father Gabriel had one of the residents shut the garage door. All he could hear were the sounds of the walkers trying to get in. Jessie and her sons held each other close to Pete's coffin, tears in their eyes. The rest of the people huddled together with tears in their eyes. "Do not fear, my children," he implored to them, feeling the fear rise in his throat as he spoke. "For we will be saved." He knew Rick would help them. He had more faith in him than God Himself.

Outside of Father Gabriel's church, Maggie began to shoot at the walkers trying to push his garage door open. She did not see the walker behind her, snarling and growling and hungry.

…

Dani and Daryl had cleared the houses and were a few feet away from the truck. To Dani, it looked too far to jump. "I can't do this," she told Daryl who was taking a few steps back, preparing to jump. "It's too far for me."

"You're gonna have to," he scowled at her. "We gotta get to that truck!"

"You go first," she told him. "Let's see how you do it." He nodded and backed up a few feet. Then, he swiftly ran across the roof and leaped onto the truck, rolling on his side. He got up and nodded towards her.

"See? Now you do it!" She looked down below her, and saw the area between the house she was standing on and the truck swarming with the walkers. The fear crept over her whole body, her adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"You got this," she told herself. "Goddammit, you got this!" She paced herself backward on the roof, making sure she had enough running space. She took a very deep breath and exhaled. She closed her eyes, and prayed. "Be with me, David."

"GO! NOW! JUMP!"

She opened her eyes and felt her feet carry her like a shot across the roof. She reached the landing and didn't stop; she sprung through the air, seeing herself getting closer to the top of the tailor. However, she only managed to grab the side of the trailer, not landing on her feet as she had hoped to.

As she tried to pull herself up, a walker grabbed her right leg, pulling her towards it. She gasped and tried to push up. Daryl immediately grabbed her forearms and pulled her up, his eyes clenched together, grunting under his breath. As he pulled, Dani kicked the walker's head back, and it snapped off.

"Now, pull," she ordered Daryl. He pulled her up on the top and she quickly caught her breath. She then felt him feeling her leg up, checking for bites. "I wasn't bitten," she told him, panting for breath. "I wasn't even scratched."

"Gotta be sure," he told her. "You can never tell." He then patted her shoulder, asking her if she was all right. She nodded.

"Let's do this," she told him, and he gave her a wicked smile.

They proceeded to walk to the front of the truck, looking down at the semi. They didn't see anyone come out. They looked around and saw some walkers coming closer to the truck. Daryl stepped down on the top of the semi, asking Dani to shoot walkers in the area around him. She pulled off her revolver and started popping them off as they got closer to Daryl. She saw him lower himself down to the driver's side of the truck. She heard a grunt and saw a man with dirty blond hair leap out of the truck, attacking Daryl. She tried to get a good shot of him, but it was hard to see by the bushes that had grown by the wall. She saw more walkers coming this way. She stepped off the rig and climbed down the side of the truck. She shot more walkers as they got closer. She walked over to Daryl, who was now on top of this man. He pinned him down to the ground and growled loudly at him. That was when she noticed the W carved into his forehead. She remembered the walker she had seen the other day with the same W in its forehead. Is this prick responsible?

"Where the rest of your people," he asked him in extreme anger. The man didn't respond, so Daryl punched him hard in the face. "I ain't gonna ask you again, motherfucker! Where the rest of your people?"

The man just laughed in that same wild laughter they had heard earlier. Daryl pulled him to his feet and pushed him against the wall. Dani saw more of those things coming. She also saw the man fidgeting with something in his pocket. "Daryl, check his pockets."

Daryl held the man by his shoulder as he patted him down. Dani saw the man, whom she can see now had a W carved on his forehead, pulling something out. Instantly, she shot his hand, letting a small black object fall to the ground. She went over and picked it up. It was some kind of mechanized button console that she could make out. But for what?  
"Who the hell are you," she asked, after Daryl had punched his gut in. "Where are your people?"

The man laughed again. "YOU'RE LOOKING AT THEM," he hollered! "THIS IS OUR ARMY OF WOLVES! WE HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

Daryl looked at Dani incredulously. She nodded at him. "You wanna join your fuckin' army, here's your chance!" He threw this man at the walkers stumbling towards them. He wasn't laughing anymore when the walkers ripped his stomach open and ate his neck. He screamed and begged for mercy, which of course, Dani and Daryl wouldn't give. They both quickly went back to the truck as Dani studied the black mechanism in her hand.

"I don't think this is for the truck, Daryl," she told him. He took it from her, studying it. His eyes widened.

"Hold on," he said. He pressed a button, and suddenly very loud rock'n roll music boomed across the town. The song playing was The Who's We Don't Get Fooled Again. Daryl and Dani quickly climbed up to the top of the trailer, and watched as the remaining walkers on their side in the safe zone slowly marched back inside the trailer.

Dani breathed a great big sigh of relief, as she watched them descend up the ramp. Some of the people of the safe zone looked toward them cheered. But there was still a lot to be done. The other side of the zone was still under attack.

….

"Look," Morgan stopped Michonne before she could jump on top of the trailer. She turned around and saw Daryl and Dani standing on top of the other trailer watching the walkers lumber inside the trailer. Very loud music could be heard. But it wasn't loud enough over where they were, for the walkers on their side were still trying to grab them. She saw Rick and Glenn shoot them off desperately. She couldn't tell where Maggie was. Abraham and Rosita were still shooting at them. Morgan and Michonne managed to jump on the last house. They then leaped together on top of the trailer. As Michonne walked over to the cab of the truck, she saw someone opening the driver's side door.

"Morgan," she called to him. "Come over here, quick!" She motioned him over. Morgan peered down and saw a man stepping out of the truck. The man with long brown hair and the W carved into his forehead looked up at him. His eyes widened. Morgan smiled widely at him.

The man immediately jumped back into the cab and they heard him turn the ignition. Michonne immediately jumped down and began to stab at the top of the cab with her katana. Morgan stopped her. He winked. "I have a better idea, he told her."

He then climbed down to the side of the driver's window, facing the man he had met earlier yesterday. He smiled at him. The man shook in fear, trying to start his truck. Morgan then took his cane and smashed the window. As soon as the man got the truck's engine to turn over, Morgan forcefully pushed the end of his cane at his head, knocking him out. He then grabbed the man by his shirt and held him up. Nodding at him, he spoke in a low voice, "Told you weren't taking me away."

Michonne joined him by his side. "Did you see any others?"

Morgan shook his head. "No. There were only two."

Michonne looked at him confused. "How would you know that?"

"I met these gentlemen yesterday morning. They tried to take me away, but I wouldn't let them," he told her. "It looks like they tried to take all of us away today, but they failed."

"You didn't kill them," Michonne coldly demanded. "They tried to kill you and you just let them go?"

"Michonne, all life is precious," he told her in an uplifting tone. "I refuse to become what I was again."

He grabbed the man by his shirt and forced him down to the ground. As he was starting to come to, Morgan searched his pockets and found what he was looking for, a black mechanism with three buttons on them. He pushed down on the button with the speaker label. Nine Inch Nails Closer started to play over the speakers. The man opened his eyes, and stared at Morgan. He didn't say anything, but he was terrified.

Morgan crouched down to him, looking very sternly at him. "One move, I will break your legs," he warned him. "You know what I can do." He looked up at Michonne who kept the edge of her katana right his throat. The man laid back and sighed.

"There goes my army," was all he could muster.

….

Sasha felt Spencer nudge at her shoulder. "It's Michonne and Morgan. They're outside the gate" he told her. "And it looks like they're bringing in a prisoner." Sasha used the scope of her rifle to get a better view of the gate. She smiled with great relief as she saw Morgan and Michonne killing the rest of the gate walkers, dragging a man who has his wrists tied in front of him. They had won.

…

Glenn shot off the last of his ammo, breathing a sigh of relief to himself. He saw Dani and Daryl help kill off the walkers with handguns and knives. He was amazed by what this man could do. Thank God he is on their side, he kept telling himself. And Dani, he had to admit that when he first met her, he was intimidated by her. But that woman came through for everyone. He was proud to be part of such a great team.

His relief turned to dread when he realized he didn't see his wife. "You see Maggie around," he asked Rosita who shook her head no. He turned around towards the townhouses, calling out to her. As he ran down the rows of the townhouses, he came across a jacket, _her jacket_, lying on the floor, torn up. He became frantic and worried. After all this, he couldn't lose her. Not her! Not Maggie!

"MAGGIE!" He screamed, trying to suppress the tears in his eyes.

"Glenn!" He heard her call out to him. He turned around, and saw the front door of a townhouse open. She stepped outside, shaking but unhurt. He raced to her and cried in her shoulder.

"I thought the worst," he said to her. "I thought you were gone!"

"I almost….this walker….tried to bite me…..tore my jacket off." He kissed her deeply on her lips. He then panted and smiled at her. "I had to hide in there. There were too many of them. I had to keep the baby safe." She smiled widely at him and kissed him right back.

"I love you, Maggie," he whispered in her ear. "I love you so much!" He then patted her stomach and looked so lovingly at her. He kissed her again and held her very tight to him. They turned to where Rick and the others were and walked together, his arm around her shoulder.

….

Tara didn't feel the pressure of the walker at the door. She listened for low growls and heard none. Cautiously she opened the door and peeked outside. She didn't see any live ones out there. She slowly stepped outside and saw Maggie and Glenn hug each other. She smiled at them. Whatever happened, they're okay now.

She walked down the stairs and followed them to the fight. She didn't feel good, but wanted to watch the end of the battle.

….

Deanna and Carl looked outside and saw Rick and his group taking care of the rest of the walkers. Judith sat on the floor and began to giggle and clap. Deanna looked over at her and smiled.

"That's right, little one," she told her. "We can be happy now. Your father has saved our lives."

"It wasn't just him," Carl told her. "It was all of them."

Deanna nodded. "You're right, Carl," she said to him, patting his shoulder. "You're absolutely right."

"So, you won't exile my father then," he asked her. Deanna looked at him sweetly and touched his cheek.

"No Carl. That won't happen now," she assured him. Carl smiled back at her with relief and then turned his attention his group.

They both looked on as the people continued to stab and slash at the heads of the leftover walkers. Deanna smiled to herself, knowing now she had made the right choice.

….

Dani and Daryl stood side by side, looking for any more walkers they could see. Both covered in blood and much, exhausted but prepared, they sighed at the sight of decaying corpses at their feet. They looked at each other and smiled.

He held out his hand, and she grabbed it and held it there, their eyes locking. "You did good, Dani," he proudly told her. She confidently smiled back at him.

"So did you, Dixon," she told him. She patted his forearm and he let go.

"Look at this mess," they heard Carol exclaim. She approached them, smiling with a sigh. "It's going to take forever to clean this all up."

"We'll get on it," Dani assured her. "But we have to get those walls fixed asap."

"Good point," Abraham said to her. "We have to move these trucks first." He then approached Dani and Daryl. "That was a fine job you both did. This old tired son of a dick is proud of both of you." He held out his hand to Daryl, who shook it with a smile. Dani shook his hand too. "Too bad we can't crack open the bourbon, but we have a lot of shit to take care of."

"Never ends," Dani whispered to herself. She then turned to her right and saw Deanna approach Rick. Father Gabriel, Jessie, her children and the rest of the people followed suit. She wondered what was going on. She walked over and motioned to everyone to step forward. She was about to say something, and she hoped it would be what she wanted to hear.

"Everyone, over a year ago, I helped build this place as a sanctuary for everyone. I wanted to build a society based on the old rules, but they don't apply anymore. What had just happened is exactly what Rick Grimes and his people warned us would happen. That we can never trust the living, for they will do anything they can to take what we have.

'After careful consideration, I strongly feel that I cannot continue as your leader."

There were whispers and groans amongst the crowd. Deanna continued. "After what we had witnessed today, watching Rick and his people handle this situation, I have come to that conclusion that Rick is the leader we must have. So, I recommend to you as your leader, Rick Grimes!"

At first there was silence at first, for the crowd was still trying to take it all in. Then, one by one, everyone clapped, followed by cheers. If anyone cheered louder that day, it was Daryl, who whistled and shouted, "GO RICK," and howled like a wolf into the sky, which made Dani laugh a bit.

Rick then gave a speech. It was short, but very much to the point. Everyone listened, and his words were strong and true.

"I told Deanna before that I never wanted to be leader, but in the end, that position always falls on me. I didn't learn this over night. I learned the hard way on how to survive. And what you just saw? We went through that already, with our prison in Georgia being lost to a tank. Today, we proved that we have learned from that experience. We have learned to prepare, even when we're not ready. This is something we can teach all of you, to prepare how to fight, to prepare how to defend, for it's not just about living in these walls anymore. It's about how you survive." He then smiled at his new people and old. "If you will let me, I promise you, you and your loved ones will have a much greater chance in this world than you ever did."

Everyone clapped again and one by one, they came up to Rick and shook his hand. Daryl was surprised that after they congratulated Rick, they went immediately to him, smiling at him and shaking his hand. "I thought I was a gonna, but thanks to you and your girlfriend, my family is safe," one man told him. Daryl looked at Dani, who received a big hug from Tara and Rosita, and getting a big shoulder hug from Abraham.

"She ain't my girl," he told him. "Just a friend." He then looked over at Dani, and watched how Glenn and Maggie hugged her despite being dirty. Everyone shook her hand, and she smiled at them. Even though she was covered in blood, she was still beautiful. He began to wonder, would it be possible? After what just happened, would she be more than just a friend?

But he couldn't think about it right now. Abraham ordered that there is still a lot of work to do. He asked Daryl for help with moving the trucks. As they assembled a team together, he took one last look at Dani. She turned to him and smiled. She waved at him and nodded.

He waved right back at her and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

After the cheering and applause, everyone calmed down and got to work. Deanna walked by Dani and smiled a little towards her as she turned around and headed back to the townhouses. Whatever that meant, it was a relief to know that they weren't going anywhere now. They had just proven to them of what they can do.

Dani looked over and saw Michonne and Morgan approach them, pushing a bound, dirty man forward to Rick. She gripped her revolver and watched him carefully. Rick spun around and watched them come up to him. "Is this the one," he asked Morgan. "This the one who did all this?"

Morgan nodded. "He was trying to drive away, but we stopped him. I figured you'd want to question him." Rick's eyes became furious, his mouth twisted in a snarl. He stomped over to the man and punched him down to the ground.

"Are there more," he demanded as he pulled out his handgun. "Did you see any more of them?"

"Daryl and I took care of the one driving the other truck," Dani responded. "We didn't see any others, but it doesn't mean they're not out there."

"It was only the two of them," Morgan replied. "They attacked me yesterday morning, trying to kill me for my supplies."

"The wolves are back," the man repeated, looking crazed. "You can't stop us."

"Shut up," Dani annoyingly told him. "You fought these guys, and didn't kill them, Morgan? Why?"

Morgan took a deep breath. "I won't kill anyone anymore. No matter what they did, I don't have the right to take their lives." He looked back at Rick. "And neither do you." Rick shook his head and scoffed.

"Did you just see what they did," he responded. "They crashed into our walls and killed some of our people. And you're saying I can't kill him because it's wrong?"

Dani saw Aaron approach them, looking very worried. "Guys," he shouted at them. "I need to tell you something!"

"What is it," she asked him. Aaron huffed a bit, looking ashamed but very scared. "Is Eric all right?"

"He's fine. I had him secured in the house during the attack. But this man is more dangerous than you're saying," he went on. "Daryl and I came across his handy work two days ago. Severed limbs all over the place. And then….." he paused, tightening his mouth, almost afraid he will throw up. "We came across a young woman, tied to a tree naked. The walkers….they fed on her, ripped her apart. She had a W carved into her forehead, the same W we saw on these walkers."

Dani and Rick looked at each other, horrified. Rick faced Michonne, who looked just as frightened too. The man lying on the ground before them merely laughed, and Michonne kicked his gut in.

"They were our army," he replied, still giggling despite the pain. "You would have become fine soldiers for us."

"And the woman you tortured," Michonne asked him. "She was just for fun?"

He shook his head. "She failed basic training,"

Rick, Dani, Aaron and Michonne looked at each other for a second, nodding at each other, silently agreeing that this man just had to go. Michonne raised her katana at him, breathing hard through her nose. The man smiled wider, crazier, as if this is what he wanted all along.

She brought down her sword, but it was stopped by Morgan's cane. "You will not take his life away," he demanded, looking at her with eyes do determined and forceful. "His life is for no one to take!"

"Oh, fuck, Morgan!" Dani exclaimed. "We heard what this prick did! How the hell can you let him live? Knowing full what he did and what he can do? This guy is a fucking liability!

"He wasn't like this before," he responded calmly. "He was just another man, living an ordinary life. Just look at him, he's broken. He doesn't have his companion to rely on. He's alone now for the first time." He turned to face him. "Rick, you said it was the situation at fault, not us."

"That's not what I meant," Rick growled at him. "This man had a choice! And he chose to drive his trucks into our walls and kill us! He's beyond saving, Morgan! I will kill as many as I can to save my family. I have killed to save them before, and I will kill again. If I had it your way, my children wouldn't be here at all." Rick then stopped himself, realizing what he was saying. "Morgan, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I know what you meant, Rick. I understand. But look back, and think about the people who hurt you. Ask yourself what made them become the people they became. I bet every one of them used to be a person you would have been friends with if not for the world collapsing into darkness. This man right here may have been a friend or a co-worker. But they were hurt by not just the world but other people as well. This man right here," he pointed to the man, who still smiled widely at him. "If we knew his story, it would break our hearts."

"Morgan, with all due respect, I don't agree," Dani spoke up. "We all have broken hearts. We have all suffered extreme pain and loss. But you want to hear my theory of the world? It's not the world that changes you; it brings out who you really are." She looks at the man again, this time his smile lessoning, his eyes averting to the ground. "Rick, you and your group of all people have been through so much hell and terror, but you don't hurt innocent people because that's not you. None of you are evil. And believe me, I know evil people. This asshole right here, he didn't have a choice. Not at all. Because this is who he really is. A psychopath."

"I beg to differ, Dani. I want to reach him," Morgan responded. "Just as I was reached myself, for I easily could have killed you a long time ago." Dani widened her eyes at him. She looked at Rick, who seemed unsure of what to think or to believe. They were all questioning the reasons for either killing this lunatic or letting him live as a human being. She was too afraid to even think about giving this psycho a second chance, because he doesn't' deserve it. But on the other hand, so much blood was spilt today. She didn't want to see more spilt. However, last night, Rick and his group proved to the residents of Alexandria what it really means to survive in such a brutal world, to make the hard choices so that your loved ones could live. To learn how to fight others who try to kill you.

Just like this asshole right here.

Dani turned to walk away. "I'm going to help clear everything," she said. "You know how I feel about this. People like him can't live." She runs up to Carol to help her with the work that has to be done. Carol was still pretending to be Suzy Homemaker for now, but she could tell her act was wavering.

"What' going on," she asked her as she handed Dani some work gloves, obviously paying attention to what had occurred. "Why is he still alive?"

Dani sighed. "Morgan wants to keep him alive," she told her, watching Carol's face become angrier. "He says he can reach him, says the world changed him. That's bullshit."

Carol merely shook her head. "I know Morgan is a friend of Rick's but he can't put the safety of our people at risk because he wants to make him happy," she told Dani. "If it comes down to it, we may have to kill that guy ourselves. Behind Rick's back."

Dani nodded. "But for now, we'll wait," she told Carol. "One slip up, he's gone." She then faced Carol, her eyes determined. "And you have my back, Carol?" Carol nodded.

"I told you things I haven't told anyone here. You've kept them secret. So yes, I definitely have your back, Dani." They shook hands and nodded to each other. They began their work of loading the walkers corpses in the back of a pick-up truck. Dani sighed, for this was going to be a very long day.

….

Daryl drove the truck out, hearing the hungry growls of the walker army in the trailer. He turned off the engine and got out of the cab, and ran over to the gaping hold of the wall. Abraham ordered his crew to put up the metal sheets as soon as possible. Daryl was helping to hold them up with Glenn. After drilling the screws into the sheets, Tobin gave to okay to let go of them. Daryl backed away and turned to face the people trying to clear all of the dead walkers out of the community. And put white sheets over the people who had died in the battle.

Even though they beat the bad guys, it still got to Daryl that they lost people today.

He then saw Dani and Carol working together, loading bodies on the back of the pick-up truck. He nodded at her, for he was impressed by what she could do. The woman definitely earned her place amongst them, and proved that she could handle herself really well. He also liked the fact that she had become friends with Carol. They had a longer chance to bond over the last few weeks here, and even though at first Carol's job was to find out what Dani was capable of, it was obvious that the two had gotten close.

And he didn't blame Dani one damn bit for what she did in Louisville. She did what she had to do. And that was why she fit into their group.

"Hey, Daryl," he felt Glenn slap in shoulder. "We still have more to put up." He followed him back to the pile of metal sheets and grabbed one end of a sheet while Glenn grabbed another end. They carried it over to the rest of the crew, who proceeded to put it up against the wall to reinforce it. As Daryl held it in place, Glenn smiled at him. "I saw you looking at her," he told him.

"Who," he asked him, a little annoyed that he would be questioning him about anything personal.

"Dani. I saw you looking at her."

"So? I was just lookin'." He shrugged and continued to hold the sheet until Tobin said to let go. They both stood back together. As they walked to the sheet pile, Daryl gave a quick glance at Dani. Glenn nudged him again.

"There! I saw you do that again! What's going on?"

"Don't know what you mean, Glenn," he told him. "I ain't into her."

Glenn shook his head at him. "Daryl, I can tell. And I just want to know why you won't go for it."

Daryl shrugged at him, leaning down to grab another sheet. "Don't wanna talk about it."

Glenn helped him with the other end. "Dani is very cute, I think. She's single."

"She's a widow," Daryl reminded him. "I bet she still pines for her husband."

"Maybe, but you know, I noticed that you never tried to be with anyone. At the prison, I know there were a lot of girls who were interested in you. But you never approached them. I often wonder why?"

Daryl snorted. Glenn was really getting to him at this point. Why the hell would he give a damn about his love life? He remained silent, choosing not to answer.

Glenn helped him carry the sheet over to the wall, repeating the same process. "Daryl, you can tell me. After everything we've been through, I consider you one of my best friends," he paused for a moment. "You saved my life more times than I can count. You've saved so many people today. You really are a great guy among us. And I promise, I won't say anything to anybody."

Daryl thought for a moment, growling and grunting like a sullen boy. He then looked at Glenn, with a tiny bit of sadness in his eyes. "A girl like Dani should have a guy like Rick. Not me." He then went to get another sheet. Glenn stopped him.

"What the hell does that mean, Daryl?"

"I ain't stupid, Glenn. Look at me. I know what I am. I'm just a stupid ass redneck."

Glenn looked at him incredulously. "What? You think that matters now? C'mon, Daryl!"

Daryl stopped him. "When we all first met, that's what you all thought of me. Cuz that's what I'd been all my life. Just a joke. I ain't sugar coating the truth, Glenn. I know I ain't like you. These people, I may have saved them, but I aint' them. I never will be."

As he turned to get another sheet, Glenn spoke up. "Daryl, right before all of this, I was a big time loser myself. I had just graduated from college and the only job I could get to pay the bills was being a pizza delivery boy. A girl like Maggie never would have even looked at me at all. But we are not who we were anymore. That is now over and done with. Daryl, in all the time I've known you, you have really stepped up and proven yourself over and over. Yeah, I admit, in the beginning, you and your brother intimidated me." Daryl snorted at that comment. "Merle was a jerk; you have to give me that after what he did to me and Maggie. But you on the other hand became someone we can rely on. We were amazed at how you kept your cool about killing the walkers. You are now Rick's right hand man and closest confidant. You are one of us." He then faced Dani, still helping Carol with the bodies. "And Daryl, life is way too short now. Who knows how much longer we have? I'll tell you, if I didn't have Maggie, I wouldn't even care if I lived or died. I live for her. She keeps me going." He then became quiet. "Maggie's pregnant."

Daryl's eyes widened and grew concerned. Maggie's pregnant? How the hell could they have a kid now, especially after what happened to Lori?

Glenn smiled at him. "And you know what? I'm not scared anymore. This place is perfect. Our child won't know suffering outside these walls. I want to have a baby with her, and yeah, it may seem like the worst time to have children, but I would do anything to keep her and my baby safe. Anything." He then patted Daryl's shoulder. "I know losing Beth really hurt you so bad. I know you were feeling…."

"Just stop it, Glenn," Daryl told him. "Let's get back to work."

Glenn nodded, understanding that what he had said to him was sinking in. Daryl continued to work, and once in a while catch a glimpse of Dani clearing the bodies of the walkers, smiling.

He noticed she had a pretty smile. And she didn't smile very often.

...

For the rest of the day and through the night, Abraham's construction team worked on the walls of Alexandria Safe Zone, putting up the steel planks and reinforcing the beams that held them up. After most of the bodies were cleared, Dani tool a break and went inside to take a shower. After she was done, she put on fresh clothes and cleaned her leather jacket with a cloth. She then put it on and went outside. She was greeted by Daryl, who approached her as she walked down the steps.

"We gotta get rid of the trucks loaded with walkers," he told her. "I know of a place 'bout thirty miles from here. If you follow me and Abraham, and drive us back?" Dani nodded.

"Definitely," she told him. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, just meet us by the gate and follow us. We're going now." She went back inside to get her keys and opened the garage door. She got into her car and turned on the ignition, hearing the low rumble of the engine. She drove slowly out of the garage and into the street, stopping for a moment to speak with Rick as he waved her down.

"Careful out there," he told her. "As soon as you're done, get back here as fast as you can. I don't want to lose more people today." She nodded at him.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure we come back in one piece." She drove to the front of the gate and gestured to Spencer to open the gate. He nodded and pulled the door open. She drove through the entrance and waited outside the gates. Then she saw the trucks come up on both sides of the road, and seeing Abraham in one truck and Daryl in another. Daryl waved at her as he passed her, allowing her to follow him. Abraham followed behind her, and they drove down the road one by one.

After about an hour they drove up to the shipping dock where Daryl had first spotted them. He told Rick earlier about how Aaron and Daryl thought the trucks were filled with canned food, but instead revealed a sinister booby trap of walkers being sprung on them. If it wasn't for the intervention of Morgan, they never would have been able to return to the safe zone alive. They would have become the new members of the wolves' army of walkers.

Daryl stopped his truck in front of the gates and got out of the cab. He walked over to Dani and told her to wait outside the docks in her car, because she needed to be ready when they drive off. Dani nodded, still angry over what had happened today. Two men had done this to them. Two men! All they needed were a bunch of walkers, a sophisticated stereo system and two trucks to take on a whole community. Carol had mentioned that these two men were apparently behind the massacre of Noah's people in Richmond. Carol had also told her that Rick had said that when he, Michonne, Noah and Tyreese were there to find Noah's family, they came across torsos of walkers with the W carved in their foreheads. They didn't understand at first, until Rick noticed a walker himself outside the walls with the same W. The wolves weren't far at all. But he didn't understand then. Neither did Dani. She had seen the same mark before, and didn't commonplace it.

And today they lost 17 people. It could have been a lot more, but no matter how many you lose, one or a dozen, its still gets to you. They should have been more prepared, she thought to herself. Seventeen people didn't need to die today.

Dani watched as Abraham and Daryl poured Kerosene on top of each truck. Abraham then climbed down and poured a trail of the flammable liquid from the trucks to the front of the tall fence. After Daryl was done, he jumped down and came up to Dani as Abraham continued to pour. Despite the hard work she had done earlier today, she managed to find time to wash and dress in cleaner clothes. All Daryl had done was wash his face and arms. He smelled of the walkers, but Dani didn't care. He had a lot to do today.

Abraham met up with them at the fence and nodded. "As soon as we light these fuckers up, we have to high tail it out of here," he cautioned them. "They will light up like the Fourth of July at a demolition derby! And will of outmost certainty draw the attention of whatever and whoever is nearby."

"I'll start the car up," she told him. "Daryl, come with me." As they both walked to her car, she gave him the keys. He looked at her amazed.

"Ya sure you want me to drive this," he asked her, uncertain. She smiled at him.

"I'm sure, Daryl," she told him. "I let you drive it before, remember?"

He grunted and nodded at her in appreciation. "Thanks," he said in his low rough voice.

She got in the back seat of the car and Daryl sat in the driver's seat, starting up the engine. He drove up closer to the docks, watching Abraham light up the kerosene trail. As soon as he saw the flames zip down the trail, he revved up the engine. Instantly, the tires of both trucks started to catch fire, and soon the flames licked the sides. Abraham immediately ran to Dani's car and hopped into the passenger side. "Let's move on out," Abraham commanded.

Daryl put the pedal to the metal and shot out of the lot. He swerved to avoid some of the walkers coming up the road, attracted by the flames, still maintaining his speed and trying not to be reckless in the process. He didn't want to slow down, in case they may have attracted a horde. Dani looked over her shoulder, and her heart dropped with relief when she saw they were passing by major herds in the process.

"Don't worry," Abraham said. "I left the gates open. Just in case more wanna go in. That way, fewer of these biters to worry about."

She nodded at him. "Smart," she said. She then crouched forward towards Abraham and Daryl. "Despite everything that happened, I'm so glad we were able to stop those fuckers."

"Me too," Abraham agreed. "We still have a shit pile of work to do, but it could have been a lot worse."

"How so," Daryl asked sarcastically. "We still lost people."

"True," Abraham said. "But we didn't let the assholes win. We fought to protect the zone and won."

"We lost more people," Daryl replied, Dani sensing the anger rising in him. "We didn't win."

Abraham huffed. "Daryl, in the military, I learned that in battle, people die. It happens. You cannot win a war without a few casualties."

In a fury, Daryl slammed the brakes, lurching Dani and Abraham forward. "What the hell is your problem, Dixon," Abraham yelled at him. "Are you trying to kill us?" Daryl looked right at Abraham with seething anger.

"Is that what they mean to you? A few casualties? What if it was Rosita, or Carl? Hell what if it was…." He paused, huffing. "It ain't good to lose anybody, not matter what!"

"Shit, Daryl," Abraham snorted. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Guys," Dani interrupted. "We have to go. Argue about this later."

Both Abraham and Daryl looked behind them and saw more walkers headed their way. Instantly Daryl stepped on the gas and they drove as far away as possible from them. For the rest of the drive, they remained silent, contemplating what they had done today and what was said between them. Although she knew what Abraham had meant, about casualties, Daryl was right. It's never right at all to lose anyone. She knew that all too well.

…

As soon as they arrived back to the safe zone, it was well into the morning hours. However, the zone was alive with the men clearing out the dead from the streets. The walls had been reinforced and the people who volunteered to guard the construction crew while they worked were walked back through the front gates. Abraham asked Daryl to stop the car while he got out to speak with his crew. Daryl drove right in and turned down their street.

"Oh, geez," he heard Dani mutter under her breath as they passed by rows of corpses stacked up in piles on the lawns. They also saw bodies covered in white sheets, meant to be the ones they had lost today, blood imprinting through the cotton.

He pulled up into their driveway and slowly drove into the already opened garage. As soon as he was far enough in, he put the car in park, but didn't turn off the engine. He just sat there, taking it all in, everything that had happened. And what could happen next. Right now, Rick is interrogating the freak that Morgan and Michonne had captured to see if there are more of them. But that wasn't what was bothering him at that moment.

"Daryl, what's wrong," Dani asked him. "You have to turn off the engine."

He grunted and did what she said. He got out of the car, and held the front seat up to let her out. She climbed out, looking tired and a bit sad. She then looked up at him and smiled faintly at him. "Are you going to rest," she asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm too wired to sleep," he told her. "I wanna keep busy, y'know?"

She nodded. "I understand, Daryl. I get it."

"What do you get," he asked her.

"I get what Abraham said, about casualties. But I don't agree with that statement. It sounds just too easy to just shrug off people we lose like that." She sadly looked up at him. "It should never be easy at all."

Daryl grunted and nodded. He then noticed something about the corner of her eye, and saw what he thought was a tear. Before he could look further, Dani wiped both of her eyes. He knew what he had seen, but didn't ask her about it. He didn't want to pry into what he already knew.

"I'm going inside, maybe sleep for a few hours. I'll see you then." She patted his shoulder and went inside the house. He then closed the garage door and walked down the driveway to help the people clear the bodies away. He wanted to keep going because it hurt too much to be alone.

'Daryl," he heard Rick's voice call to him. "There you are." He turned around and saw Rick walking briskly towards him. "Abraham told me you just got back with Dani."

"Yeah, everythin' okay, Rick?"

Rick shook his head. "Not really, Daryl. Could I talk to you?"

Daryl walked with him back to the townhouses as Rick explained what had happened while they were gone. And by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"The guy who tried to kill us, he's a real whack job if I ever did see one," he told Daryl. "All he kept saying was he was reborn again as one of the wolves to reclaim their territory. He kept asking about his friend."

"I told you what happened," Daryl snorted. Before they had left for the shipping docks, he told Rick how he and Dani threw the first guy into the walkers to be eaten. "That guy was just as fucked up. Kept going on 'bout how this was his army and all." He shook his head. "I thought we came across every psycho and nutcase there was, but these guys? These guys got their brains scrambled."

"Yeah, I know. Thing is, I have a problem," he stopped Daryl for a second and looked at him earnestly. "I say we kill this guy."

Daryl nodded in agreement. "No point keepin' him alive, Rick. Bastard tried to kill us."

Rick nodded, but looked disturbed. "But Morgan says we should let him live."

Daryl was taken aback by what he had heard. "What the fuck you mean let him live? Why?"

"Morgan apparently found some type of religion the last time I saw him. He believes that we should give him a chance."

"A chance for what? To kill us in our sleep? What the hell is wrong with that guy?"

Rick paced around a bit, unsure of what to do. He then looked toward Daryl, nodding his head. "He thinks he can get through to him," Rick replied. "He thinks he can help him."

"But we won't just keep him alive, right," Daryl asked him. "We can't just do that. Not after what happened, what he done." Rick looked at him so unsure and conflicted. "Ah, don't tell me you're considering this! Rick, what if that prick goes after Carl and Judith? What if he goes after more people? We can't just….."

"I know, Daryl. I know," Rick held up his hands. "He says he wants to work with him. He wants to prove to us that he can change." He wiped his face with both hands. "What do you think I should do? If I let him live, it will put us in jeopardy. If I don't, Morgan will just take off, and after what that man had done for me in the beginning, how he helped me, I don't know if I can just let him go over something like this."

Daryl thought of the situation for a bit. He knew how Rick felt, for he had been there before, choosing his brother Merle over the group for a short time before coming back to his senses and realizing what an asshole his brother was. Rick and his people did give Merle a chance reluctantly, and though Merle almost betrayed them by taking Michonne to the Governor, he did try to make everything right by letting her go and try to kill that one-eyed bastard. Only he failed and the Governor killed him, turning him into a walker, forcing him to kill his own brother. It was something he never got over, for his last words to Merle were, 'I want my brother back,' trying to reach him.

But he remembered Shane, how sneaky that jerk was. How he knew he killed Otis with that bullshit story of his. He saw how hungrily he looked at Lori, becoming obsessed with her, and how he looked at Rick with contempt, especially after she announced she was pregnant. And how Shane had led him and Glenn on a wild goose chase for Randall, thinking Daryl would be too stupid to fall for his bullshit. He figured out pretty quick that Shane was lying.

And that fucking bitch Dawn at Grady Memorial, and rescinding on her promise to them that Beth and Carol would be traded safe and sound. That turned out to be a lie.

"Rick, you know how I feel," he told him. "I ain't about to trust the bad guys no more. Hell, I ain't 'bout to trust anyone now. Thing is, we can't afford to be soft anymore. We have too much to care for here. We lost people today. It didn't need to happen. And it ain't 'bout lettin' our guard down, but 'bout keeping us safe." He took a deep breath. "You want my opinion; I say we just shoot him. Even keepin' him prisoner's dangerous."

"I disagree," a voice spoke behind him. He turned around and saw Morgan standing there, his hands in his pocket, looking earnestly at them. "Joshua deserves a chance."

Daryl scoffed at him. "Joshua? That his name? He tell you that?"

Morgan nodded. "The world may have erased some of his humanity away, but he's still in there. I need to work with him, and bring him out."

Daryl looked away in disgust. "You know what he'll do? Behind your back? He'll slit your throat and start an army again."

Morgan shook his head. "I can reach him," he said. "I can help him. Remember, Rick. I came close to killing you and your son."

"You weren't in your right frame of mind, Morgan," Rick told him. "You had lost your family, everyone you loved."

"That is true, until a very good man helped me. I was about to kill him because I thought he was just another bad man trying to kill me. Instead, he beat me to the ground and let me live. He didn't take any of my supplies or food. He merely said, 'you're not taking me away.' That man's name was Julius and he showed me that deep down, I was still human." He then looked imploringly at Rick and Daryl. "I need to pay this forward, Rick. I need to bring Josh back. If you let me, I will show you it can be done, for he wasn't like this. As you've said before at the funerals this morning, it's not them. It's the situation that changed them."

Daryl shook his head. "You know what I was, before all this happened? Just another redneck asshole hotwiring cars and watching out for his brother while he scored meth! You don't see me crashing trucks filled with walkers into a community. You don't see me killing people for fun or to feed on!" He stormed off, leaving Rick to decide what will happen to the poster boy of reform who thinks he's a dog. He didn't understand why Rick was even considering this. What happened to the Rick who executed Pete? What happened to the crazed Rick he saw that night when he took a bite out of that prick Joe when he threatened his family? He couldn't think. All he could do was just stomp back to his house and simmer down for a while.

As soon as he got inside the darkened house, he sat on the couch in the living room. He leaned over and put his hands to his face in frustration. He thought of all the stupid choices that were made that got some of their people killed and had them run off from their home. He knew keeping this prick alive was going to be yet another stupid mistake that will cost them big time.

And it hurt Daryl even more that Rick was siding with a man whom he hadn't seen in months instead of with him, a man he calls his brother. Didn't his opinions matter anymore?

He grunted and stretched himself out on the couch. He decided he just didn't give a rat's ass anymore.

…

Dani couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, her eyes refusing to shut tight. All of the horror today just played over in her mind, watching the walkers attack the unarmed people closest to the crash. She was relieved that no child was killed, but it didn't make her feel any better. She remembered their screams and cries, begging for help that couldn't arrive in time. All she could do was shoot some of them in their heads so that they wouldn't suffer anymore.

She remembered how she had to shoot her best friend, Julie, just three weeks into this nightmare. Julie was attacked by a walker that had gotten into her tent as she slept. Her screams woke up the camp and as they rushed to her aid, it was too late. The walker had pulled her intestines apart, and she was still breathing and crying.

Her father killed the walker. But nothing could be done for Julie. She was suffering so badly.

_Please help me, Dani. Do it._

Dani took her handgun, choking on her tears, as she put the barrel of the gun to her head. She closed her eyes, and put a bullet into the woman who was like a true sister to her since college. A woman who had been her maid of honor at her wedding, and told the best jokes and had the best time. It shouldn't have happened. They had thought they were in a safe place to camp, but they realized no place is safe. Not anymore.

Even this place isn't safe, for the bad guys always find a way in.

She even thought of Daryl for a moment, about how he kept her going, jumping from one roof to another, fighting the walkers and finding a way to get them back into the truck. He seemed very proud of her, shaking her hand, nodding at her in approval. She liked that he could rely on her, just like she could rely on him.

And she remembered there was something else about him, something loyal and fierce like a wolf. He was very tough, but at times, she could see a bit of a gentler side to him. Something he obviously keeps well hidden.

And she had to admit to herself, that even though he barely washed and looked like a Hell's Angel, he was kind of cute.

But she knew in her heart that he would probably prefer a buxom leather clad babe on a Harley Davidson with a hundred tattoos an piercings, smelling of stale whiskey and tobacco.

And, of course, Michael was never leaving her thoughts, for every day since he has been gone, the pain of losing him grew worse. She missed that man so much, and it even made her feel guilty that she was even thinking of Daryl in the slightest way. It made her feel as though she were being unfaithful.

She shrugged and tried to sleep, hoping for better times as long as they had them.

And she apologized to the spirit of Michael, hoping that he might still linger on with her.

"You'll always be my man," she whispered to him in the darkness, as she finally drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it took me a little longer to post this chapter. This is a pretty big one. Of course, more will follow. I really hope you all like this one. Please let me know what you think. I'm trying to be a little more realistic, and you will find out what I mean when you read this. I hope this works!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter Fifteen

Dani awoke to the sounds of vehicles driving around outside. She checked her alarm clock and saw it was eight am. She yawned and stretched and got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was going to be a very long day, she figured. And it wouldn't be the clean-up; it would be fortifying this place like a medieval fortress. So much to do, in such little time, she went to the bathroom with the clothes she would wear today and got ready. As soon as she was finished, she headed downstairs into the kitchen, where she found Carol making breakfast. She saw that there was a placemat on the counter with a glass of water

"Morning," she said as she sat at the setting at the counter. "Need help with that?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Dani," Carol told her as she fixed Dani a plate. "I'm so used to this now."

"Still, I have to cook for you sometime," Dani responded. "You are always cooking in here for everyone, and I feel like a heel not doing anything for you."

Carol gave her a pleasing look. "Dani, you do a lot here for us. Look at what you and Daryl did yesterday, saving everyone. Don't count yourself short."

Dani nodded and sipped her water. She still wanted to do something special for Carol for she had been a good friend to her. In fact, Rick's entire group had been friendly to her. She was glad to be counted as one of them now. Carol gave her a plate of scrambled eggs and hash browns. Dani grabbed her fork and stated to eat, thanking her in the process. Carol merely smiled at her and fixed her own plate.

Suddenly, she heard a loud snore coming from the living room. She stopped eating and turned around to see who it was.

"That's Daryl," Carol told her. "He slept on the couch last night. Poor man has been working so hard."

"I know," Dani said. "Should we wake him up?" Carol shook her head.

"Let him sleep a little longer. God knows he deserves it."

Dani went back to eating her breakfast with Carol, and they talked about what the plan will be for keeping Alexandria safe. They came up with what they felt were great ideas.

"We have raised platforms that could help us see over the wall," Dani told her. "We also have towers on each corner of the perimeter. That way we can easily see who's coming."

"Sounds very good, Dani," Carol acknowledged. "I also think we should have very long spiked logs sticking out of the ground, place them around the area. It will stop the walkers from touching the walls and it will slow down any vehicle trying to crash their way in."

"Also, look out points are essential," Dani said. "We have established look outs out there who can radio in on what they see coming, it will really help prepare for a better defense."

Carol smiled at her. "It seems we've figured out everything so far," she said. "I'm sure Rick will approve."

"He has to," Dani replied. "And I'm sure Abraham will be on board with this. So will Daryl."

"I hope so," Carol said. "Let's just hope the Alexandrians agree too."

"After the madness that happened yesterday, what choice do they have?"

….

After finishing up breakfast, Carol went upstairs to grab some laundry. Dani went over to the couch that Daryl was sleeping in and nudged his arm to wake up. She heard him snort and saw his eyes flutter open. She smiled at him as he focused on her. "Good morning, Sunshine," she told him as he groaned and yawned.

"What time is it," he asked as he sat up on the couch.

"It's about 8:30. Carol let us sleep in a little later."

He grumbled something under his breath. He seemed very upset about something. She sat next to him on the couch and looked at him with concern. Was he still upset about yesterday?

"Daryl, are you okay," she asked him. He didn't respond, except for a grunt. He turned away from her and looked out the window. This made her worry. She knew something was wrong.

"You can tell me, Daryl," she pressed him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's something we can deal with."

He turned his face to look at her, his eyes seething with anger. He shook his head in defeat. "Rick is gonna let that asshole live," he told her.

Dani gasped. Her eyes widened in anger. "Are you serious? After what just happened? After what he did?"

"It's to make Morgan happy," he continued, sounding very bitter and angry. "Dumb sonovahbitch only cares about making that nutcase happy than keeping his own people safe." He got up and walked to the window. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of tryin'. If that bastard wants to get us killed, then I don't care no more."

"Daryl, don't say that," Dani asked him surprised. "Of course you care."

Daryl turned to her, his eyes still furious. "I do everything for everybody, Dani. Everything! And this guy shows up and Rick's gonna take his lead? C'mon!" He then turned to the window and growled. "Yeah, Morgan may have saved his ass over a year ago, but that bastard ain't been around to help us. Not like me. And Rick won't listen to me." He looked down crushed. "And I know why."

Dani got up and walked to him. She gently touched his shoulder and he flinched, not looking at her. She understood that Rick wanted to have Morgan here, and Morgan was being a jerk for wanted to rehabilitate the prick who tried to kill them. But she felt more for Daryl, because he really did put a lot of effort into keeping his group safe. And right now, he felt like the little kid being ignored by his best friend because of the new kid on the block. She knew it had to hurt. Then, she came up with an idea.

"Daryl, do you want to leave the safe zone for a bit," she asked him. He looked at her, his eyes now a bit calmer and interested. "We can take a ride, drive around, do whatever. Hunt, scavenge or just look around."

"What about all the work that has to be done," he asked her. "Won't Rick want us here?"

"We can say we're just looking out for good positions for the look outs we'll establish soon enough. And we will do that. But I think both of us need to leave this place. What do you say?"

He took a moment to himself, and then nodded at her. "Wanna take your car?"

"Actually, I wanted to take your bike," she told him with a smile. "And we can scout better on it too."

"All right, let's go!"

…

Dani had packed about a day's worth of food in her backpack while Daryl got his bike ready. She told Carol their plan, and Carol agreed with it.

"Just be back before dusk," she asked Dani. "Rick may want a word with him about what's going on."

"Don't care," Daryl hollered as he walked into the kitchen. "We gotta find good look out points. If Rick's gonna have a problem with that, ask him to remember the Governor. Then he'll back the fuck off."

Carol looked at him thoroughly. Then she nodded her head at him. "You're right, Daryl. You've always been right."

"Not always," he huffed. "C'mon, Dani! Let's go!"

Dani waved goodbye to Carol and followed Daryl out into the garage. He got on his motorcycle, and Dani sat behind him. He revved up the motor, and proceeded to ride down the driveway into the street. Dani clutched the sides of his torso, and looked around the residents walking back from their work. Some of them stopped and waved at her. She simply smiled at them and nodded.

Daryl slowed to a stop right by Rick, who waved them down. He asked them where they were going. Daryl told him they were scouting for look out points. Dani was relieved that he didn't start yelling at Rick. Last thing everyone needed was another altercation.

Rick then patted Daryl's shoulder. "I know you're still angry with me. I don't blame you. I told Morgan last night that if Josh even came close to hurting anyone, we would take him out."

"Don't worry, Rick," Daryl replied with a snarl. "Nothin' gets to me, remember?" He then sped away from Rick and headed for the gate. Spencer opened the gate immediately and Daryl roared down the street away from the safe zone and unto whatever they would come across.

Dani remained silent and held onto him. She watched the trees zoom by her and the occasional walker stumbling out of the woods towards them. After about thirty minutes, they came across a dirt path in the woods, and Daryl drove on the path. They flew by more trees and bushes until they eventually reached a fence cutting the road off. Daryl turned off his engine and got off the bike. Dani got off as well and followed Daryl through the woods. She held her rifle close; Daryl carried his crossbow.

Soon, they came across the ledge of a cliff about a few hundred feet down. The ledge however overlooked about hundreds of yards of wilderness. The sight was breathtaking as they saw birds fly in between the branches of the trees. They listened for the low rustling of the leaves against the breeze. Dani smiled at this. It was a moment of peace that she wanted.

Daryl sat down against a tree and looked out towards the forest. Dani sat down as well and looked down. She was unsure of what to say to him for he clearly wanted silence. She knew he had a lot on his mind, and she didn't want to throw another stupid cliché at him. He still felt hurt by Rick, even though Rick had tried to apologize to him. He continued to look out into the woods with sadness in his eyes. All she could do was just sit there and remain quiet.

After about an hour, he finally spoke, his voice very low and hoarse. "He don't trust me no more," he said, still looking away from Dani. "I fucked up too many times."

"What do you mean, Daryl," Dani asked him. "From where I'm sitting, I can tell he trusts you the most."

"Hmpf," he turned to her. "Sure, he called me his brother an' all. But after Grady Hospital, after the Governor, I let him down."

"That's not true," Dani responded. "Grady Hospital was not your fault. It was the fault of a bunch of psychos. The same thing with the Governor. That guy thought he was Jim Jones or something." She leaned over to him. "The point is you tried. If you didn't try, you'd be worse than them."

"Maybe I'm worse already," Daryl continued. "I dunno. Beth gets taken, and instead of fightin' 'em, I side with Tyreese instead of Rick, saying we should trade for our people. I shoulda known, that bitch Dawn weren't gonna back down for nuthin. She kills Beth, and I see red." He stopped himself, and turned to face the forest again. "Tyreese ends up dead, and now Noah, and more people. And I'm still here, seeing all of this. It ain't right."

Dani took a deep breath and sighed. "Daryl, I asked myself the same thing, about two months ago, when it finally hit me that I was the only one left in my family to be alive, the only one who made it, and I felt like it wasn't right either." She paused for a moment. "My dad, my brother David, my uncles, all of these men who knew how to survive didn't make it. And me, just a film critic who hadn't held a gun since she was sixteen years old outliving them made me feel guilty as hell. I felt it was so unfair that they died and I'm alive. But I now know why I'm alive. It's for them. It's for everyone I've lost. We can mourn the ones who died, we can cry as much as we have to, but if we give up, then we are practically spitting on their memory." She saw the Daryl looked at her with new eyes.

"We have to go on," Dani persisted. "Because they would have done the same for us."

Daryl looked down to the ground, taking in her words. Dani still spoke, her tone becoming stronger, her eyes vibrant.

"Rick still looks to you for help. He always will be. It's a conundrum that he's in now. He wants to do the right thing, and yet he wants to keep a person who saved his life around. I'm very sure he won't screw this one up. And I know you won't either. And to be honest, I don't think you ever screwed up at all. I don't blame you for siding with your friend over how to handle the pigs at Grady. You wanted to be sure that the people you love didn't get hurt. Anyone would have done that. I know I would have." She then took a deep breath. "You are not a failure, Daryl. You are a survivor. We are all survivors. And we will continue to be survivors. All right?"

Daryl grinned a little at her. He was still unsure of himself, but he liked what she said to him.

"So, whatever happens, we just don't quit, right?"

Daryl nodded. "I ain't gonna give up, just don't wanna make more screw-ups."

"You won't."

"Dani," he said her name, sounding hopeful. "Thanks."

She smiled at him. "Don't mention it."

He got up and walked toward her, extending his hand to her to help her up. "Wanna go back to the zone, or just look out for more places?"

Dani took his hand and got up. As soon as she stood up on her feet, she noticed Daryl looking at her hand. In fact, both of her hands. He eyes her suspiciously, and she knew why.

"Where's your wedding rings," he asked her, and she looked down in shame. "You said you were married."

She nodded and looked up at him sadly. "When I was recovering from…..Tobias….he came in….and he just snatched them off, along with my silver locket." She turned away from him and faced down. "He said I should have no reminders of Mike, for he called him a traitor."

Daryl nodded and turned away from her to face the forest again. "He was that bad, right," he asked.

Dani nodded towards him. "He was the worst. And I'm not sorry one bit that I hacked him to pieces. I'm just sorry I couldn't save my brother, or Mike."

He then faced her, looking at her out of concern. "Did he do somethin' else?"

Dani hesitated at that question. She thought for a moment. And then she replied, "does it matter?"

She heard him grunt and he walked up to her. He looked directly into her eyes, and looked at her with empathy. She had never seen that look from him before. He started to speak to her, shrugging and fidgeting a little as he always did. "It ain't important to the group, but, you know. If he did what I think he did, he had it comin,' he told her.

Dani sighed and looked at him sternly. "He didn't rape me, if that's what you're thinking. To tell you the truth, he wasn't interested in me. Only the younger, prettier girls." She stopped herself. "I felt bad for them, but they didn't seem to care. One girl, Christine, told me that he was giving her extra food after spending the night with him. But the older women, women like me, he ignored."

Dani sighed a bit. "A few men tried, of course. But in the end, I made sure they'd regret it."

"I bet ya did," Daryl replied. "I see how you handle yerself, and I tell you, I like it."

Dani smiled. "Thanks. And you know what, Daryl? I like the way you handle yourself. You were great yesterday. It was incredible how you took on the situation with the walker army."

Daryl shrugged. "Aint' nothin'," he replied humbly. She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. "I took out a whole tank with a grenade once."

Dani chuckled. "I believe that."

"I once saw a chupacabra," he conitued, smiling a bit. "But no one believes that."

"Who knows? What you saw may have been the real thing. Who could doubt you now?" They began to walk down the path to his motorcycle, but instead of heading for the bike, they wandered toward the wooded area on their right, just talking with each other. "Ever see bigfoot?"

"Nah. You?"

"No. It would just seem very plausible now, especially with the dead walking." He smirked.

"Ever had moonshine before?"

"No. I think it was illegal in Illinois. Hell, even damn good fireworks were illegal there. We had to go to Indiana to get some decent ones."

"We used to torch our backyard with them every 4th of July," he told her. "One of the few happy things I remember bein' a kid."

"What else do you remember liking as a kid," she asked him as they continued to walk together. He only sighed.

"This. Just bein' out here. In the trees. Alone. I liked it. Still do."

"So, you're a regular mountain man, then," she asked him. "You had to learn how to hunt from an early age."

Daryl nodded. "Dad taught me when I was eight. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, my dad taught me when I was young, how to handle a firearm and how to hunt. Personally, I never did like to hunt. But after all this, everything he taught me came back to me really quick. My brother David, though, loved to hunt all the time with our dad. I did love to fish though. I went fishing with my dad all the time. I would catch fish bigger than his own catch. He was so proud of me." She stopped herself. "I wonder what'd he'd say now, if he were here?"

"Maybe what a kick ass kid he raised," Daryl responded. "I'd bet he'd say that. After what you did."

Dani shook her head. "You were there, Daryl. You helped me."

"Nah, I'm talkin' 'bout the meetin'. The night they wanted to toss Rick out. How you stood up for us. Carol told me you made Deanna flinch."

"Yeah, and then Pete killed Reg. But in a weird way, that illustrated my point with her."

"And remember, it was your idea about jumping on the roofs, Dani."

"But it was your idea to jump to the truck. Which we did."

"Yeah, so, I think you're badass." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

And she saw how handsome he was when he grinned. She started to blush and turned away. "What," he asked. "Your face is turning red."

"Nothing," she told him as she walked a little faster. She couldn't understand why, but Daryl was making her feel like a school girl with a crush. What was going on? She was too old for this nonsense.

"You're smiling," he went on. She wished he would shut up. "What's the joke?"

"Nothing, Daryl." He then stopped her, looking seriously at her. "What?"

He didn't say anything, but just continued to stare at her, with what she thought perhaps yearning.

"What is it, Daryl? Just spit it out."

"Forget it," he bellowed as he continued to walk. "It's nothing."

"What, Daryl? " And then it hit her. It was so clear to her now.

He liked her. A lot. And he was shy.

This made her smile more, because she started to wonder, if she like him as well. But she couldn't have feelings for him, or for any man. Mike was her husband, her true husband, even though he is dead. She couldn't even think about betraying him.

But as they walked together through the woods, listening to him mutter something inaudible under his breath, she began to see something about him that was different. She was seeing a vulnerable side to him, the side that he covered for so long, and he was allowing her to see some shreds of it. And she liked that. And he may not have had the same life as she had before the world went to hell, but that doesn't matter anymore. He was a survivalist, a man who lived off the land long before the walkers devoured it. He knew how to live in this world and he wasn't afraid of any horrifying situation that would come up. He was always prepared and no matter what, he would never give up. She really admired him, and realized then, that she started to like him. A lot.

She remained silent as she thought about this further. She was always the type of woman who waited for the guy to make the first move. And of course, she knew Daryl Dixon would never do that. She could tell he was very nervous. It was apparent that he was the type to keep everything bottled in. So what can she do? What if he were to die tomorrow and she would never know what it was like, with him? What if she were to die tomorrow? Their time on this planet was limited now, and who knows what could happen to them? At least when Mike died, he knew she loved him. God, he knew that! What if how they felt just died with them? That would be a tragic theme for an OK Henry story!

She then forced Daryl to stop. He looked at her so unsure and puzzled. But she smiled gently at him. She took both sides of his face with her fingers, her touch startled him, but he didn't pull away. She could hear him breathing faster as his look turned into amazement. She leaned forward, closing her eyes, and softly kissed him on his lips. He softly moaned as she held her lips against his for a moment. Then, she slowly pulled away, opening her eyes, and watching Daryl become stunned. She let her hands fall from his face and grinned at him.

"Why'd you do that," he asked her bewildered. She shrugged.

"Because I knew you wouldn't," she responded. "Did you like that?"

Daryl nodded, a small smile forming. "Yeah. Just that…no girl…I mean..no woman…ever…did that."

"I'm usually not forward," Dani told him. "But I don't know. I've been thinking…..of you…and…I know….I know you lost someone. So did I. But I would have been a fool for not even trying and not wonder for the rest of my life what it would have been like to kiss you." She took a step back and shrugged. "Just so you know." She turned to walk towards his motorcycle. She didn't get five steps until she felt Daryl's hand touch her arm.

"Dani," he whispered to her. "Can we try that again?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Okay."

He touched her cheek with his thumb and lightly brushed her hair back. He then leaned into her, closing his eyes, and pressing his lips against hers, softly planting small kisses. Soon, the kisses grew longer, and she could feel his wet tongue glide between her lips, gently opening her mouth, and slowly enter. As soon as their tongues touched, they embraced each other tightly and harder, their soft moans becoming louder. Oh God, she did not want this to end, for she felt tingles race all throughout her body. Sensations she hadn't felt since she was much younger were flooding back to her. She heard him moan between breaths but still entwined his tongue with hers.

This could have gone on all day, except for the walker lurking towards them. Daryl opened his eyes and saw the thing approach them, snarling and disrupting this perfect moment. "Sorry, babe," he told her as he aimed his crossbow at the walker and shot an arrow through its head. It slumped to the ground in front of them.

Dani turned to face Daryl, her eyes looking at him in a dreamy state. "My hero," she whispered. She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Gotta keep ya safe," he told her, putting his arm around her, making her smile more. "So , wanna head back, see what's up?" Dani nodded.

"I guess it's that time," she told him. "We promised Carol we'd be back at dusk."

As they walked together, he took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She merely smiled, but felt a little unsure. What did this mean now? Especially to him? And she thought of Mike, and it occurred to her that she didn't feel bad about kissing Daryl. She liked it. It was all part of being alive and she was alive and breathing. And who knows how long either of have them have now? Why not try to find a little happiness, a little tenderness, with someone you can relate to? Was it wrong to feel like this? She pondered this for a bit and realized it was about living now, not just being alive. It's about living and trying to be happy.

And Mike would have wanted her to be happy.

_Everything will be okay._

They found Daryl's motorcycle and hopped on. Before he started his motor, he turned to face her one last time before they hit the road. He looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his that now appeared so gentle and blissful. A soft smile played on her lips.

She smiled right back at him sincerely, and kissed him again, feeling his right hand smooth out her hair. He then pulled back, his smile wider now. He turned on his motor and they both raced down the dirt path leading to the road they left off on. She held him tighter this time, not wanting to distract him too much from his driving.

She looked around the scenery as it raced by them and felt content for the first time in a long time. And no matter what happens, whether this would have been the only kiss she and Daryl would ever share, or if eventually something more happens between them, she knew that they would be all right no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

For the next few weeks, it was nothing but work all over the safe zone. Abraham had his crew construct wooden building platforms against the inner walls. That way the outside would be more easily watched from inside. So far, three wooden towers with plywood roofs had been built, with sand bags and machine gun torrents perched facing the outside. A very large house had been designated as the town hall and point of operations. Even better, the residents of Alexandria Safe Zone are required to do at least five hours of gun practice outside the walls. And Daryl himself had volunteered to teach the people how to set up snares and how to track. He was pleased to see that everyone took him seriously and that he wasn't treated like a joke.

And the icing of the cake was Eugene, for he knew how to make gun powder, and requested that everyone try to save their bullet casings and shells for he wanted to reuse them to make more ammunition.

And tonight at the town hall meeting, it was decided that blacksmiths should make a comeback.

"We need to melt down as much metal as we can to make spears and swords," Charlie, an engineer, spoke up at the latest town hall meeting. "We can make plaster casts of the originals and produce as much as we need."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with this approach. He felt Dani's hand pat his own hand, the only time she ever really touched him in public. He looked at her and she smiled at him. She removed her hand and paid attention to the meeting. He smiled back at her. He liked those little moments that she provided, those subtle gestures of hers that made him feel cherished to her. Things were going very well with her.

She still worked with the ladies in the pantry, but most of the time she advised Rick and himself on how to make their community safer by constructing heavy wooden pikes built around the walls outside laced with barbed wire. And everyone has to be on schedule to keep watch 24/7.

"That means no matter what, no post is to be abandoned. Each person will guard their post for four hours until they are relieved of their duty," she suggested. "Attacks from anyone or anything can happen at any time. We most always remain vigilant."

"Good one," Rick told her. "And we radio in to each other of the impending trouble. I like that."

"How'd you get that," Abraham asked. "That's exactly how the military did it."

Dani looked at him with confidence. "Tobias had us do this, of course. But on the morning we set fire to the complex, the guards left their posts and tried to put out the flames. We shot them as they approached." She then turned to face everyone. "No matter what, nobody can leave their post unless authorized."

Daryl became more and more impressed with this woman, for she knew quite well what she was talking about. She was smart and reliable. And she was very pretty of course.

And as for the romance, they were taking it slow for now which was fine by him. He enjoyed talking with her more, especially about their favorite films. He liked that she loved action movies, of course. They both agreed they loved True Lies, but couldn't agree if it was an action film or a comedy.

He was also relieved that she wasn't the type who hung over him all the time. She didn't seem too needy, like the other girls he dated before. She was busy all the time, keeping the community together, working with the group on how to keep this place safer. She never tried to kiss him in public or hold his hand, because she already knew he wasn't into that. The only public displays of affection they showed to each other was the casual flirting, the way they looked at each other, the way they smiled to one another. It was becoming very obvious to the others that they had something going on.

"I noticed you and Dani are spending a lot of time together," Carol asked him one time as they walked down the street together. He simply shrugged.

"We work together, that's all," he tried to tell her. But the funny look she gave him implied she knew what was going on, and she was happy about it.

"Don't you lie to me, Daryl Dixon. You're sweet on her, and I can see she's sweet on you, too."

"You approve," he asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders, grinning at her. She smiled right back at him.

"Of course I do, Daryl. You have no idea how relieved I am that you found someone. A woman like Dani, I think she's good for you."

And he smiled at her comment, for he felt the same. Dani was easy to get along with. He could talk to her about anything. He started to feel more relaxed around her. All she had to do was smile at him as he approached her and he felt at ease with himself.

And right now, she smelled of jasmine perfume next to him. Her dark brown hair was curled a bit and partially up in ringlets. He could tell she wore mascara, but that red lipstick she wore sometimes made her pale skin more vibrant. To him, she looked like Snow White. Thank God there were no dwarfs. She wore a deep green shirt with dark blue jeans. She was so beautiful, just sitting next to him, who still wore his black leather vest and worn-out blue jeans. She still amazed him, how she kissed him that day in the woods all those weeks ago.

"Next on the agenda," Rick announced. "It's the topic of saving our energy. I know we work on a grid, but winter is coming. If the transformer goes out, we will lose our power, and I doubt we want to go back to the electrical warehouse and risk our lives again for them. Our resources are vital to this community, and that is why I propose that during the winter families of less than four must bunk with another family in the same house."

Some people muttered harshly to themselves and groaned and complained. But to Daryl, it made sense. These houses were mansions practically. There's one guy named Mark who lives by himself in his huge house. He's wasting a lot of power by just himself. It would make sense for him to share a house with other people.

And since Rick and Jessie had gotten together, it would make sense for her and her kids to move in with him and his family.

Daryl looked over at Morgan, who nodded in agreement, but still seemed very disappointed. It turned out that Josh was even worse than he thought; even he could not bring him back.

Right when Dani and Daryl had gotten back to the Safe Zone, Josh managed to sneak away from Morgan with a butcher knife and threaten Sam. He and Dani snuck up behind him as he demanded a car, fuel, all of their food and medical supplies. He threatened to kill the poor kid right there, in front of his hysterical mother. Before Daryl could do anything, the prick's head exploded and he slumped to the ground, letting Sam go. It was Sasha, still high in her tower, who saved the little boy's life.

And the woman was still up there, looking all over the town, keeping vigilant and making sure no one attacks them again. He felt sorry for her, losing Bob and Tyreese in a span of a few days and understood her reasons for keeping herself away from others. Dani had mentioned that she just needed time to sort things out, that nobody can just bounce back so easily. Dani should know herself; she lost her husband and brother too.

The evening ended with everyone conversing with each other over drinks. But Daryl had a few ideas himself. He nudged at Dani to come outside with him. She smiled sweetly and followed him. They went around the side of the house, where he gently backed her up against the aluminum siding and fixed his mouth onto hers. Instantly, she ran her slender fingers through his long dark hair, pulling him closer to her, moaning softly against his lips. He circled his arms around her waist as she dropped her hands to his back. He shuddered for a moment, realizing she was reaching up his shirt and inching her fingers up his back.

"Daryl, what's wrong," she asked him when he pulled away from the kiss. "Did I startle you?"

Daryl shook his head, worried about what she would think of him if she felt the scars. He had never let anyone see them, except when Herschel patched him up after he accidently stabbed himself with his arrow on his farm. He didn't know what to tell her, and he certainly didn't want her to pity him.

He felt her fingers on his chin as she looked at him sincerely. "Whatever it is, I don't care," she told him. "If you think we're going too fast…."

"Nah, that ain't it," he said. "Dani….I got….scars…on my back." He felt his heart sink as soon as he uttered those words. "My dad….."

To his surprise, she reached over towards him, caressing his face with her right hand. Her eyes implied she knew exactly what he was saying. He saw tears forming in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. It wasn't the look of pity; it was the look of acknowledgement.

"Daryl, you know that my brother was forced to hurt me," she told him. "I have scars on me too. He didn't mean to hurt me. He had no choice. Tobias told him if he didn't, he'd make sure I'd die the same way Mike did."

"Yeah, but my dad, he meant to do that. He was such a fuckin' asshole," he turned away from her, pacing a bit. "My whole life, I felt like I was a loser, a freak. Still do sometimes."

He then felt a light touch on his head and turned to face this beautiful woman standing there, smiling sadly at him. "That's not you, Daryl," she told him empathetically. "That has never been you. You are a good man. Rick sees that. So does Carol. And me as well." He looked at her sadly, trying to accept what she said. She leaned into him, their foreheads touching, her fingers tracing his cheek. "We've both have been hurt. We've both have suffered. But it's no reason not to have a little happiness, not to have a little comfort, especially now."

Without hesitating, he reached for her and kissed her passionately. She held him closer to her and they embraced. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as broke from the kiss and gently traced her lips down his neck. He lowered his head to her shoulder and moaned softly, feeling her gently suck on his throat, wanting her so bad. It had only been three weeks since their first kiss, but now he felt as if he would explode if he didn't have that sexy woman underneath him. Their lips met again, and he felt her pelvis nudge into him. She wanted him as well. Why wait any longer?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Daryl and Dani stopped and looked toward the street, still holding each other but waiting to see who it was who interrupted them. Soon they saw Rosita charging down the street with tears in her eyes as Abraham followed her, trying to talk to her. He pulled at her shoulder and she turned to him, her face on fire.

"I'm sorry, Rosita," he told her. "I didn't mean for this…."

"You fucking asshole! You've been carrying on with that skank behind my back! I was there for you, Abraham! When we were out there, starving and trying to get here, I saved your ass! I stitched you up, I fucked you….I….." her voice trailed off in sobs. "You do this to me after everything I've done for you?"

"Rosita, you need to understand. I am sorry about all this," Abraham told her sternly. Dani and Daryl looked at each other stunned.

"Yeah, right! You're so sorry, Abraham! You think that will make up for what you did to me? You think that will make everything okay!"

"No, Rosita! That's not what I'm saying!" Abraham's voice shook Rosita up. Daryl felt Dani grip his forearm tighter as they continued to listen. "I'm not sorry for being with Francine. I'm just sorry I hurt you in the process. Rosita, when I first met you, I did need you. I had just lost my wife and children…and you were there….that's all. It was so much different out there than in here. It was just us. But when we got here, I realized that you're not the last woman on earth, and we're not meant to be. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."

Rosita stood there, shaking, her lips trembling. "You are such a fucking prick, Abraham! You both deserve each other!" She turned around and ran back home, leaving Abraham alone, looking dejected.

Daryl and Dani watched as Abraham turned back around to the town hall, not noticing that they saw the whole thing. He looked at Dani, who appeared sad, obviously feeling bad for Rosita. Daryl grunted and held Dani close, his chin just above the top of her head. "I feel tired," she whispered to him. "We have such a long day tomorrow." He nodded because he knew that the mood had just run out the door, thanks to Abraham.

They walked together, holding hands, noticing that no one was around. At first, they were both silent. But as they got closer to their house, Dani started to speak.

"That was a shitty thing he did, to Rosita," she began. "Sneaking around like that, behind her back. Okay, if he didn't want to be with her, fine. But to lie to her for who knows how long, knowing full well how she felt about him….."

"I can't say if he's a complete jerk," Daryl immediately said. Dani looked at him annoyed. He continued. "I mean, sure, he cheated. But compared to the sons of bitches we ran across, he ain't no jerk. Just not worthy in the boyfriend department."

Dani nodded. "True. Actually, at least he was honest, about telling her she wasn't the one. It's just that it angers me that he did this….you know. And this other woman? It makes me wonder if she's really the one for him, or will the one just show up one day and he ditches her? You know what? I don't even care." She stopped and squeezed his hand. "We're all human beings and we make mistakes. We're not perfect." She looked up at him sadly. "I can't even really hate Abraham, though he did a shitty thing. He's still a good guy. He's one of us."

Daryl then placed his arm around her looking gently into her eyes. "Ya know, I'd never do that," he told her. Dani smiled a bit at him.

"Neither would I, Daryl," she told him. She kissed him gently and they continued to walk home. As soon as they entered the house, he kissed her goodnight and watched her walk up the stairs into her bedroom. Because of the cold weather, he slept in the basement, which was actually a large den room with a waterbed, dresser, and an L-shaped sofa. It wasn't so bad and at least every morning he ate breakfast with Carol and Dani. He walked into the kitchen and got himself some water. Just then, he heard the door knock. He opened the door and found Aaron smiling at him.

"Hi Daryl," he said. "Is it a bad time?" Daryl shook his head.

"Nah. Come on in." Aaron entered the house, giving him a hesitant look.

"So, I guess you didn't hear about Rosita and Abraham, right?" Daryl nodded.

"We saw 'em break up just a bit ago. Somthin' to do with a girl named Francine?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. Actually, Rosita had caught them kissing in the hallway of the town hall. It was pretty bad." Daryl shrugged. 'Oh, by the way. Eric and I wanted to know if you and Dani would like to come over for dinner some night this week."

Daryl thought about it for a moment. "Seems all right," he replied. "I'll run it by Dani, but I think it's all right." Aaron nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll let Eric know. By the way, his ankle's doing a lot better."

"Good to hear," Daryl told him. Aaron then looked at Daryl with concern.

"You seem rather bummed about something, Daryl. Want to tell me what it is?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Just a long day."

"No, Daryl. Something's bothering you." Aaron put his hand on his shoulder. "You know I consider you a friend, after what you did for me at that shipping dock. If anything's the matter…."

"Nothing bad," he told Aaron. "Let's go outside." They both went outside onto the porch, where Daryl lit up his cigarette. He blew out a plume of gray smoke and sighed. "Me and Dani….you know we've been kind of…."

"I've heard," Aaron nodded. "I know you guys don't flaunt it, but we've all seen you together."

"Well….tonight….I thought….well….I dunno….."

Aaron's eyes grew wide, realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, I see. And she didn't want to?"

"Nah. Abraham and Rosita walked by, shoutin' and cussin' each other, killing the mood." Daryl huffed on his cigarette again. Aaron grew silent. He understood. "With Rick talkin' about puttin' families together an' all, I feel like Dani and me ain't always alone, you know?"

"I get that," Aaron responded. "Eric and I always went out recruiting mostly because we could get away from these people. The way they would look at us every time they saw us together made us uncomfortable." He then smiled a little at him. "But I think I might have the answer to your problem." He patted Daryl's shoulder and proceeded to walk down the porch steps. "Tomorrow Eric and I will take you somewhere. You will love this!" He wished him a good night and walked home, leaving Daryl a little puzzled.

…..

"Are you sure 'bout this," Daryl asked as he walked through the log cabin in the woods about forty miles out of the safe zone. It was a rather large cabin with three bedrooms, a kitchen and an upstairs bathroom. Aaron nodded to him as Eric leaned against the fire place mantle.

"Eric and I would use this place from time to time," Aaron told him. "I guess you can say it's one of our favorite destination places."

"It's also a great place to hunt," Eric said. "If you look outside, you will find tracks going in every direction. Of course, we did more than just hunt." He smirked as Aaron gave him an amusing look. Daryl merely grunted. "Also, we have a generator here with plenty of fuel, so there's electricity, hot water and gas."

"So, you both have no problems with me and Dani being here?"

"No. It's very private and since this is on a hill, a lot of walkers don't come up here. Eric and I come up here as much as we can, about four days out of the month. We use one of the bedrooms upstairs, but there is a bedroom by the fireplace that I think you'd like." Aaron walked over to the door and opened it. There was a king sized bed with at least four pillows, a quilt with scattered colors and a dresser. It smelled clean and looked nice. Eric walked into the bedroom, holding fresh linens and blankets.

"The last time we were here was about a week before we brought you to the safe zone," he told him. "That was a while ago. Time to change the sheets." Daryl grunted annoyingly. Aaron patted his back.

"Daryl, we're helping you to get laid. Believe me, she will love this."

…

They spent the day tidying up the cabin, putting food and some wine in the fridge and fresh sheets on the bed. It seemed like a nice place, but Daryl began to worry that this might somehow scare Dani off. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of jerk like Abraham. But in a way, Aaron and Eric did have a point about getting away for a while, at least for four days. He hoped that she would like this. And whatever she wanted, he knew it was all right by him.

….

Dani spent the day target practicing alongside the ladies of the safe zone. She was teaching them how to shoot and how to aim, the same way her father taught her. Daryl was out with Eric and Aaron on some errand and wouldn't allow her to come with them. Some sort of male ego thing, she told herself. She had other things to do.

And she was already annoyed by Barbara's complaints of the noise of the guns. "I don't understand why this is so important," she whined. "We have other things to do."

Deanna, who had finally come out of her home and willing to try, shot her an angry look. "Barbara, you remember what happened? When the wolves tried to destroy our community? If everyone was prepared, we wouldn't have lost people."

"If Daryl and Aaron hadn't left their backpack behind, the wolves never would have found us," Nancy chimed in.

"It's not their fault," Dani reminded them. "Sooner or later, the bad guys will always find us. Remember that. We must always be ready to standby when we are being attacked."

After they were all done for the day, Deanna asked Dani to speak with her outside the walls. Dani hanged back and watched the women enter the gate. Deanna touched her shoulder and looked at her sadly. "We never had a chance to talk, after what happened," she said to her.

Dani shook her head. "I know. Deanna, I am so sorry about….."

"I told Rick this, and I'm telling you. You were right, Dani." She turned to face the walls of the safe zone, with pain I her eyes. "You, Rick, Glenn, Maggie….all of you….you tried so hard to tell me the truth, and I just pushed you away. And you were right when you said I was looking for the slightest excuse to get rid of all of you. That was true. But after everything that happened, I now know that I've held everyone back, refusing to accept how the world really is." She then turned to face Dani. "And what happened to you, Danielle. It breaks my heart."

Dani looked down, feeling the guilt all over again. "I still shouldn't have been so rude, Deanna. After what you did for us….."

"I said we needed you here. And instead of appreciating and heeding your advice, I treated you all as if you wanted to take over. And now look what happened. My husband is dead, Aiden is dead…." She then looked at Dani sternly. "I'm worried for Spencer, because he's not handling this well, Rick being the leader."

"What has he said," Dani asked her. "Did he make threats or…."

"Since his father and brother died, he's become rather unhinged. He drinks a lot. He doesn't show it, but I've found empty liquor bottles in his room. He says the most hurtful things, about how I emasculated his father, even though that sweet beautiful man was my partner, my love, my life….." she wiped a tear away. That's when Dani saw what was really going on. Spencer was breaking her spirit.

"Deanna, I know you love your son. But if he's hurting you, making you feel guilty, he can't do that. You are such a strong woman. You are still needed here. I remember when I first met you, and I swear you stunned me by your take-charge personality." She paused for a moment. "When I lost my brother, after my escape, I never felt so alone in my life. I didn't think I was strong at all. I felt such guilt for living. But now, I'm here, because I promised him I would be. Reg would want that for you. He'd want you alive and strong."

Deanna looked at with some hope in her eyes. "I know he would have, Danielle. I know." They both walked through the gates to the safe zone and headed towards the townhouses. Nicholas walked by them, merely looking at them and shrugged. Deanna kept a stern look on him and continued on her way. It was decided that Nicholas would lose his scavenger rights after what had happened. Glenn was now in charge of the runs, and even trained a new crew consisting of Tara, Alex and Justin on how to best save their lives. Nicholas was now on inventory duty, something he seemed to hate. Who the fuck cares?

"Thank you for walking with me, Dani," Deanna told her. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Deanna. And if you need anything, please don't hesitate." Dani gave her a reassuring hug. Deanna then walked up her concrete steps and waved goodbye to her. Dani returned the wave. She then continued back to her own home, but not before being stopped by Maggie, who was smiling at her.

"How are you, Maggie," she asked her as Maggie held her stomach. Maggie and Glenn had shared the news of her pregnancy about two weeks back.

"I'm doing all right, though I can't stop throwing up in the mornings," Maggie told her. "I'm worried about Glenn being out there, but I know he'll be all right."

"He will be. Just focus on you and the baby. Everything will be all right."

"Thanks, Dani. By the way. I never got to thank you." Dani gave her a confused look.

"For what?"

"I know it's late now, but I heard how you stood up for all of us at that meeting after I left. Carol told me." She paused. "I know you talked about Beth, but you didn't say who she was."

"If that offended you, I'm sorry. I figured that the people had to understand why Rick could act the way he did, and what he and all of you have gone through." She sighed sadly. "I know it's still hard to talk about."

"You know she was a singer? She would sing all the time. She had such a beautiful voice." She scoffed a bit. "I never told her, but I was jealous of that voice." They continued to walk together as Maggie talked about the other things about her sister that made her special. Sweet, kind things about her personality, her charm and her compassion. And what a wonderful babysitter she was to little Judith. "You know, she wanted children of her own one day. That was why she was a great babysitter. Me? I never even thought of having children. I just wanted to live my own life, I guess. Graduate from college, start a career and move on. But things change. I meet Glenn, fall in love with all of this mess of walkers going on and now I'm going to be a mother. I'm terrified, Dani. " She then stopped walking. "I killed Lori, you know. I was the one who cut Judith out of her, and she died."

Dani squeezed her hand and looked at her with understanding eyes. "Maggie, don't blame yourself for that."

Maggie bit her lower lip. "I killed Lori. And Dani, for a long time, after we lost the prison, I thought Beth was dead. I only looked for Glenn, not her. I remember. I left her on the bus to leave, I put Glenn on, and saw she wasn't there. I look for her, and I saw a walker eating someone….someone with long blonde hair…dressed the same as her…..and I thought…Oh God…I thought it was her." She closed her eyes, and tears escaped from her eyelids. "All that time, I thought she was dead. And then we meet up with Daryl and Rick at Terminus, and Daryl told me she was alive, and I thought, 'Thank God! One day, I'll meet up with her.' And soon after, when we got back to the church after our first attempt at DC, Michonne told me that not only was my sister alive, but they were bringing her back. I felt such joy in my heart." Maggie smiled sadly at Dani. "I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for thinking she was gone. I wanted her to forgive me. But just when we all got to the hospital where she was held at, I knew something was wrong. Rick, Carol, Sasha and the others walked out, looking at me as if they didn't know what to say. And then Daryl…..he was the one who carried her out." She then wiped her tears from her face. "I was too late. I was too late to make it up to her. And now…I'm having a baby. And Beth isn't here. She would have loved to help me with this, be the wonderful aunt. I feel so guilty."

Dani hugged her, telling her none of this was her fault at all. "Don't ever fault yourself, Maggie. Beth wouldn't want you to be so sad, now that you're having her niece or nephew." She then pulled herself back and gave Maggie a hopeful smile. "You are going to be the best mother I know. I know you will do an excellent job. And you have a wonderful man behind you. You and Glenn are amazing together."

Maggie smiled faintly at her. "Thanks, Dani. And you know, you and Daryl are good together too." She then sighed. "Daryl is really a great guy, you know. He's saved us so many times, and did so much for us. I know he doesn't show it, but I know he has the biggest heart out of all us."

Danni nodded. "I couldn't agree more." They both walked to Maggie's house, where she thanked her for the company. Dani waved goodbye to her and proceeded to walk to her own home. Although she appreciated Maggie and Deanna confiding in her, it left her heart feeling heavy. Both were still in so much pain of losing their loved ones.

When she finally got to her house, she saw Daryl getting out of the rusty car that Eric and Aaron had driven in earlier today. As Daryl saw her approach he smiled at her and waved. She smiled right back, thinking this man couldn't get any sexier. It was too bad that last night Abraham and Rosita had their outburst and killed the romance in the air. Dear God, she wanted to so bad with him. But with what happened, it didn't seem right. Maybe tonight?

"Hey, Darlin'," Daryl said to her as he walked up to her. "How're ya doin'?" Dani shrugged.

"Same old same old, I guess," she told him as they met up and spoke. Daryl did a quick look over to see who was nearby. Then he kissed her gently. She returned the kiss and smiled. They quickly walked back to the house, and Dani could tell that Daryl was excited about something. "So, what is it," she asked him. "You seem happy about something."

Daryl turned to her. "Well, if you want, I was thinkin'….that maybe….you'd want to hunt with me this weekend?" Dani smiled.

"Of course I do," she told him. "You know I'd love to hunt."

"Well, I know of a place," he told her, becoming a bit nervous. "It's a cabin about forty miles from here. Figured we could go there for a few days….and hunt…and stuff."

Dani slowed her walk down and looked at Daryl. A cabin? Forty miles away? And it would just be the two of them?

She smiled at him. And he began to seem relieved that she liked the idea. "When do we leave," she asked him. And he slowly smiled at her.

"We can leave tomorrow, be back in four days. That all right with ya?"

Dani kissed his lips and smiled right at him. "Daryl, it's exactly what we needed!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_**Downers Grove, IL, July, One Year Ago…..**_

_ Dani and David had just finished their review on Strange Days. Now they were editing and slicing their work together, finishing up the final print and getting it ready to post on their internet channel Dan &amp; Dave's Reviews for the next day. Dani went back to herself on the small screen, paying attention to what she had said earlier on the film, making sure everything was perfect._

_ "The movie had so much potential for being a very interesting spy movie. Instead, it's about paranoid rock producers, murdered prostitutes, an angry but beautiful woman who falls for the anti-hero, and the anti-hero who's just plain creepy. Look how he stalks his former girlfriend. There was a major reason why she dumped him."_

_ "That's right, Dani! The guy kept filming them having sex with that metal spider thing he wears without her knowing about it. And this movie is desperately trying to convince that he's actually a great guy, but just tortured by the rightful abandonment of his skank ex. And it's Juliette Lewis of all people that he's hung up on! The ultimate skank of the 90's!"_

_ "Dave, don't say that," she chided her brother. Her brother laughed sarcastically._

_ "Dani, she was a skank! Look at everything she's ever done in the 90's!" He waved his hand toward the camera filming them. She stopped the film._

_ "All right, this is where we will load the bits of Lewis' films from that era. Natural Born Killers, Kalifornia, Basketball Diaries….what else?"_

_ "Lemme look," their assistant Joe said. "I have a TV film she did called Too Young To Die. She played a teenage hooker who killed her boyfriend. Has Brad Pitt in it."_

_ "Sounds good. Dave, how do you think this is going?" He nodded._

_ "I love it, so far. I think after the scene where he witnesses the girl's murder in his mind, we cut straight to Sizemore giving his speech on renegade death squads and such bullshit. Jesus, this movie was bad!"_

_ "It was the 90's David. You remember that decade?"_

_ "We were in high school then. The last decade before security cameras and metal detectors were installed. The last decade we could get away with murder before big brother infiltrated us."_

_ "David, you can be so morose at times," she smiled at him. _

_ "Hey guys! Turn on the news," Joe exclaimed as he ran to their computer screen. "It's about the virus!"_

_ Dani brought down their screen of themselves and clicked on the internet with her mouse. She typed in the word viral infection and the year and clicked search. She then clicked on the news on the latest update on this strange virus that has been going around causing people to attack others. It started a couple of days ago in New York and California. Yesterday, it was in Western Europe and Russia. Medical officials said they were containing the virus and that anyone who was bitten by these raged attackers must come to a CDC outpost immediately. _

_ The news now was that the virus had spread to the Chicago area, most likely around the O'Hare Airport area, where their parents live._

_ "Oh shit," Dani muttered as she read the news about people attacking others. _

_ "OMIGOD!" Dani and David turned around and saw Joe back up against them, staring at something that terrorized them. They both looked over his shoulder and saw a man pressed against their front door of their office they were filming in. Only this man didn't look well. His skin was so pale and blood trickled down from his nose. He kept moaning and grunting, banging on the door. As Dani looked at him, she noticed a huge open wound on his neck that still bled out. How the fuck was this guy even still alive with that bite?_

_ "Is he infected," Dani asked, grabbing her keys. "Jesus! What the hell is wrong with him?"_

_ "Let's go out the back door," David responded. "No way I'm letting that guy in." They ran to the backdoor and ran out of the building. "Forget your car," he told his sister. "It's in the front!" _

_ Just then, her cell phone rings. She answered it. It was their father. "Dani, are you with your brother," he asked her urgently._

_ "Yeah. We're just leaving the office. One of them is at the door."_

_ "Listen. I want you and your brother to drive up here right now!"_

_ "But Mike! I have to….."_

_ "Don't worry about Mike. I just talked to him. He's on his way. Just get over here right now! And Dani, you and your brother cannot stop for anyone. Not even cops. Understand?"_

_ "Yes, Dad. We're on our way." She ended her call and turned to her twin brother, who was facing away from her in another direction. "Dad says we have to drive to his place, right now." She saw him standing there, not moving, his mouth gaping open. "David? Are you all right?"_

_ He looked at her in shock and pointed to what he was seeing. She glanced over, and shuddered._

_ About a dozen of them were staggering towards them, arms outstretched, growling and snarling at them. That's when she noticed the smell. The smell of decayed flesh. And Jesus! One of them had his arm torn off!_

_ They were dead. Not just infected. Dead. And they were walking towards her and her brother. "Oh God!"_

_ "Get in the car," he demanded. She obeyed, scared and shaking. This was worse. Much worse. What the fuck were these things?_

_ "Joe! Come with us! Now!" David yelled toward Joe, who immediately started walking up to one of them, crying out for her. Dani realized who it was._

_ "Oh no," she groaned sadly. "It's his girlfriend Miranda." _

_ But it wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Just some dead body growling and bleeding. Joe ran to her, and the thing that was once Miranda immediately tore out his shoulder with her teeth._

_ "No! Miranda! No!" Joe wailed and screamed, trying to get some sense into her, but it was too late. Miranda continued to pull out his guts and chomp on them. The other dead ones followed suit, and devoured the poor man. _

_ Tears ran down Dani's face, knowing they couldn't help him as they drove off into the mayhem of their society collapsing all around them. How the hell did this spread so fast?_

_**Alexandria Safe Zone, VA, Present Day…..**_

Dani just laid there in her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. It was now 7:30 am, almost time to get up. But she had been awake for at least three hours, unable to fall back asleep. The dreams she was having, the memories flooding back to her were shaking her up. She remembered how the dead came right into her backyard practically. She remembered the screams of the people they drove by, a police officer trying to stop them. Instead, he was brought down by a walker, and all they could do was drive on by, watching him get eaten. The madness, the absolute chaos, and the worse thing was, that despite what was happening, she clearly remembers thinking it wouldn't last.

How wrong she was on that one. It was a couple of months later when they found out that you come back no matter what. She saw that first hand herself. When this girl who just went with their group swallowed pills. She came back and tried to kill everyone in their camp. Dani shot her right through the head, and realized the girl wasn't bitten. They found her empty pill bottle and realized she killed herself, and just came back. It was in all of them. That was how it spread so fast.

And the saddest thing was, she didn't remember that girl's name. She was unfortunately just another face in a sea of lost souls in this apocalypse. They didn't even bury her. They left her out in the open to rot.

Now she recalls how shitty that was.

In about an hour, she and Daryl were about to hit the road to go to this cabin in the woods for some hunting, and what she believes might very well be their first intimate encounter. She wasn't sure if she was in love with him yet. She knew she liked him, and when they kissed it turned her on immensely. She liked the feel of his strong body against hers, how her body came alive when he was near. And his smile, so seductive and enticing.

She smiled a little at herself for thinking that. He was a very damn good looking man. And so what if he hadn't seen The Red Balloon, or any Audrey Hepburn film ever? She was a film critic. It was her job to see as many movies made as possible. He was a hunter and a damn good one. A true survivalist trained at a young age to fend for himself by a man who brutalized him, his own father.

It made himself guarded. And though she was seeing more under that tough, redneck exterior he had put up for so long, she wondered what else was under there. What other secrets does he keep? He was still a mystery to her. What she knew most of him was after the dead claimed the world. But what about what he was like before? Was he a jerk like his brother, or just sullen and withdrawn? Or did he give a damn anyway? The psychological profile of Daryl Dixon would have to be put on hold for now, for that man would never give up the details so easily.

But she also wondered what it would be like with Daryl. She hadn't been with anyone but Michael in the last ten years. She wondered what Daryl would be like in bed. Would he be gentle, or would he be sort of rough? She didn't understand why this was plaguing her. It's just that Michael was the second guy she had ever been with, and she thought he would be the only man she would ever be with for the rest of her life. The first guy, Larry, was a big mistake. She never wanted to think about him. But Michael was so sweet and gentle. And he loved her so much. And she still loved him. But did she love Daryl? Or is this just a fling or something? She never did flings. Not even once.

Dani heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she responded, sitting up in her bed. Carol walked through with a brown canvas bag, smiling at her.

"I found some fresh jeans and shirts for you. I thought they'd help you on your trip," Carol told her as she sat down at the foot of the bed handing Dani the bag.

Dani took the bag and thanked her. "You shouldn't have, Carol. But thanks."

"So, you and Daryl, out there by yourselves, alone," she hummed and smiled a bit at her. "It should be fun."

"We'll be hunting, I know that," Dani said. "It'll be nice to get away for a while."

Carol eyed her suspiciously. "Dani, do you think that maybe you and Daryl might, you know…."

Dani blushed. God, this woman was nosey!

"Maybe, Carol. I don't know. We just want to get away from distractions and such."

"Well, I also packed for you some condoms that I got from inventory," Carol responded. "Just in case."

"Geez! Thanks Mom!" Now Dani was red in the face.

"I just want you to be careful and have a great time, okay," Carol told her sweetly. Dani smiled up at her.

"Okay. Thanks Carol. You are really a great friend."

She leaned over and hugged Carol, patting her back. Carol returned the hug. "You are a great friend too, Dani." She then got up and left the room. Dani then jumped out of bed to get ready for the big trip.

She knew whatever happens, she will have a wonderful time.

…

Daryl had just finished packing up the pick-up truck that Aaron had lent to him. He thought about using Dani's cool car, but he knew the car wouldn't have enough room for the meat they would bring back. Aaron also slipped him four bottles of wine, each night they would be away. Daryl wondered if that was too much.

"Hey, Sunshine," he heard Carol call to him. He turned around and saw her walk down the driveway to him, giving him a bag of supplies. "Packed you some granola and water. Thought that would be nice for your trip there."

He nodded and thanked her, taking the bag and stashing it in the front seat of the truck. Carol hung around for a bit, giving him a curious smile. "Nervous," she asked him. He turned to face her, puzzled.

"What's that," he asked her.

"Are you nervous? About being out there with her?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. We're just huntin'."

Carol leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him squirm a bit. "What's that for?"

"Just so you know, pookie, I liked you first," she smiled at him. "And have a great time." She then walked back to the front porch, where he saw Dani walking down the steps. She hugged Carol goodbye and walked over to the truck. Daryl stared at her for a bit, licking his bottom lip. She was gorgeous, with her hair washed and blow dried, wearing just a little mascara and that sexy red lipstick of hers. And of course, she wore that kick ass leather jacket of hers. She greeted him with a smile as she stowed her Winchester and ammunition in the bed of the truck.

"Are we ready to go," she asked him with a smile. He nodded.

"Yep, we can go right now." He got in the driver's seat and started the engine. She slipped right next to him, smiling at him. He loved it when she smiled at him.

They drove to the front gate, where Spencer opened the gate door. Then they drove down the street away from the safe zone and into the outside world. The sun was shining bright, and the felt a touch warm. It was going to be a beautiful day.

….

It took them about two hours when they finally reached their destination. They traveled up a long winding dirt path in the woods covered with dried leaves and twigs. Finally, they came to the end of the path, with trees and bushes right in front of them. "This is it," Daryl told her. "We walk from here to the cabin."

Both of them got out and grabbed their gear. "How much further is it from here," Dani asked.

"About half a mile. Let me know if you need help carrying anything." He grabbed the heaviest bags while she carried her bag along with her rifle. Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and trekked through the woods, slowing down for Dani to catch up. Dani kept her rifle handy, watching what could be out there in the woods.

Finally, they reached the wooden cabin in the middle of a clearing. Dani sighed delightfully. "Daryl, it's incredible! You found this?" He shook his head.

"This is Aaron's and Eric's. They told me 'bout this place. C'mon." He walked right up to the porch and grabbed the key Aaron had given him. He unlocked the door and opened it, letting the smell of a lavender candle that Eric had lit the other day escape the cabin. Daryl held the door open for Dani, who gasped at how big this cabin was.

"I can't believe this. This is amazing! Those guys are so incredible to lend us this cabin for our hunting trip." She set down her bag and rifle and began to walk through the cabin. She first came to the kitchen where he heard her sigh with laughter. "I just love this kitchen! This is perfect."

Daryl set the bags down and watched Dani roam around the cabin with a huge smile on her face. She looked like a little girl who had gotten her favorite present on Christmas. She turned on the faucet and breathed easy when she saw the water fall from the faucet. She turned on the stove top, and smiled at the blue flames escaping from the stove range. She turned the knob to the stove off and continued to explore the cabin. Before she could go upstairs, Daryl stopped her.

"Eric and Aaron use one of the rooms upstairs," he told her. "But there's a room down here, if you wanna see it." He then pointed to the wooden door by the fire place. Dani smiled at him, raising one of her eyebrows and walked over to the door. She opened it, and sighed with amazement.

"This is just wonderful, Daryl," she told him. "This bed is huge!"

"Well…um…it can be yours, if you want. Um…I can sleep on the sofa or in one of the bedrooms…."

Dani walked up to him, putting a finger to his lips, quieting him. "We will see, hon." She then kissed him gently on his lips and smiled at him. "Let's get squared away."

After they had everything all of their gear and weapons secured in the cabin, Daryl thought it would be a good time to hunt. To his surprise, she brought along her BB gun and extra pellets. He scoffed at it and she gave him a don't-judge-a-book-by-its-cover look.

"This BB gun belonged to my dad," she told him proudly. "His grandfather gave it to him on his eighth birthday, and he killed many rabbits, crow and squirrel with it. And it comes in handy now, since we have to hunt quietly." She then pulled out her role of twine. "Got to set up the snares right away." She walked past him through the front door. And all Daryl could do was shake his head in wonder. Girl knows how to set up snares?

…

Dani and Daryl set up three snares around the perimeter of the cabin. They then ventured into the woods together to hunt, vowing to check on the snares when they returned. They split up within shouting distance of each other, but not before making a bet; to see if her 1950's BB gun would beat his Stryker Strykezone 380 Crossbow.

"Whoever wins has to gut and clean the kill tonight," Dani responded. Daryl shrugged and grinned.

"Okay, I like that. Too bad you're gonna be covered in squirrel guts tonight." Dani gave a mock laugh.

"I was going to tell you to be sure you showered before dinner tonight. There's nothing more gross than a man covered in the blood of the rabbits I will be killing today." Daryl smirked at her.

He then leaned into her gave her a deep kiss and stroked her cheek with his right hand. "Don't care who wins. Just be careful out there. If you're in trouble, call for me. I mean it, Dani." He then looked at her sadly. "Don't want nothin' to happen to ya, okay?"

Dani nodded. She stroked his chin and looked at him assurance in her eyes. "I promise I'll be safe. You be careful too." She kissed him again. Then she turned away from him to head towards the eastside of the cabin. Before she disappeared into the woods, she gave him a final wave and a smile. And he returned the gestures.

Dani continued her way through the forest, looking for the rabbit tracks she had seen earlier. She was rather impressed with all of the animal activity around the area. And fortunately she hadn't seen a walker up here yet. It was as if the reality of the horrifying world wasn't able to touch this peaceful land. She paid attention and strained her ears to listen for walkers far off in the distance. She also looked for good climbing trees just in case she had to hide from an approaching herd.

No sooner had she began her trek when she encountered her first rabbit of the day. And it was a nice sized one. She aimed her BB gun for the rabbit's head, exhaled and took in a deep breath. She released the trigger and heard a ping.

At first, she didn't think she hit the bunny. It just stood there motionless. A few seconds later, the rabbit slumped to its' right side dead. Dani smiled. "Be vewy vewy qwiet," she chuckled imitating Elmer Fudd. "I'm huntin' wabbits!"

She bagged her first kill of the day and continued on. She figured she had at least five more to go before she could call it a day. And she wondered about Daryl, and how he was doing. She knew he would be all right, for the man was tough and brave. Carol had told her that when in the early days of the walker apocalypse, he was the only one in their group who didn't lose his cool. That didn't surprise Dani.

And she thought it was very sweet that he showed his concern for her. It made him even more appealing to her.

….

Daryl was hoping to get a deer to bring back to the safe zone. But so far he couldn't find any deer tracks. He hadn't told Dani yet, but Rick had informed him earlier this morning that the safe zone was running out of food. Their livestock of pigs and chickens were low after the walker army had attacked them, having everyone consume apple sauce, dried pasta and fewer canned goods. The greenhouse yielded some results of tomatoes and cucumbers. But it wouldn't last the winter.

Daryl assured Rick that he and Dani would bring back enough for the place, and that if they were successful, they would continue to go back every month. He didn't want to tell Dani of this stressing news. This was supposed to be their weekend together alone. They were hardly ever alone at the safe zone and he felt uncomfortable of trying anything with Dani with Carol in the house. The situation was making him feel like a goddamned teenager sneaking around again. Only, in his case, his father didn't give a flying fuck what he did, as long as he didn't bother him.

He managed to get three squirrels so far. Aaron was telling the truth when he said this place was a good hunting ground. Just a place far away from the probably the last decent civilization on Earth, surrounded only by trees and bushes. He managed to forget his troubles here for this was his true home. Just being out here made him feel more alive than ever.

And this time, he had a damn pretty woman helping him.

Despite all of the worries of the depleting food, at least Dani was with him. Through this whole mess, he could rely on her.

He heard a low raspy growl in front of him and stopped. He aimed his crossbow in the direction of the growl and slowly walked over. He cleared a branch of a bush away and saw a walker eating something, something too small to be human. Instantly he shot an arrow right through its' head. The thing lurched forward and fell to the ground.

That's when he saw it, the animal the walker was feeding on.

It was a baby rabbit, and thankfully not alive anymore.

He grunted and walked away. It was just a rabbit, he told himself. A rabbit that he killed, gutted, skinned, cooked and ate all the time. Why is this any different?

He paused and sighed. Even the young of the wildlife are struggling too.

…

Close to around three, Dani headed back to the cabin, smiling proudly to herself. She had managed to kill four rabbits and five squirrels with her trusty BB gun. Let's see how Daryl takes to that, she thought. She came to the clearing of the cabin and walked towards the front porch. At that time, she saw Daryl approach from the forest with an eager smile.

"Hey, how'd you do," he asked sarcastically. She gave him a confident smile.

"I bagged myself four rabbits and five squirrels," she told him smugly. "And how did you do, Mr. Dixon?"

He returned her smile. "Five rabbits, six squirrels and three pheasants," he returned her sarcasm. "How'd you like them apples?"

Dani shook her head. "Damn, I gotta get better at this. Remember, I only started to hunt after the whole world went to hell. And this BB gun is handy."

Daryl nodded at her, for she had a point. It made less sound than her Winchester and pellets for it would be easier to make. He then walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"You know, I was only teasin' ya," he told her. "'Bout cleaning these animals. You don't havta do that." Dani shook her head.

"Daryl, a bet is a bet. I lost the bet because of my outrageous pride, to think that I could ever defeat you in a hunting match. You are clearly the master, and I'm just the over-the-hill padawan here." She gave a humorous smile. "Still, you did great."

He shook his head again, taking her kills. "How 'bout you and me do this? I wanna see how you do this."

Dani nodded. "Sure. I've been doing this for a year, but it will be faster to take care of all of this together."

They both went into the cabin together. Daryl took the kills into the back room of the kitchen which was used for gutting out animals. Dan followed him, and for the rest of the day, they gutted and cleaned their animals, setting their skins to dry under a heat lamp and wrapping the meat in meat wrapping paper. It took about two hours to clean all of the animals, and soon the freezer was packed with packaged meat. After three more days, there will be much more meat to bring back to the safe zone.

Dani informed Daryl that she was going to take a shower. "I smell like a slaughter house," she said. "Need to get the stench out."

"'Mkay. Leave me the hot water," he replied. She walked upstairs with fresh clothes and a hairdryer. He heard the bathroom door close and then the sound of water rushing through the pipes. He then decided to start dinner for her.

Aaron did say he had to try to at least be a little romantic.

Dani came downstairs dressed in a blue top that snugged her waitline and dark blue jeans. She wore her hair long and used very little make-up. When he saw her, he was stunned. She was just so beautiful.

"Your turn," she told him. "I made sure there was plenty of hot water."

Daryl nodded and proceeded to go upstairs with his bag. He stopped midway and saw her arrange the table with placemats and two wineglasses. She then glanced up at him and smiled.

Things are going great, he thought to himself. He only hoped he didn't mess this up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Dani seasoned the rabbits with salt and pepper and placed them back into the oven. She could still hear the water running from upstairs, and Daryl occasionally grunting. It made her chuckle a bit.

She got out the wine glasses she had brought with them and placed them on the table. There were no flowers, but she didn't mind. And it was clear that Daryl didn't do candlelight dinners. She didn't want to make this too obvious. She felt a little nervous about tonight. She was unsure of what he'd expect. Hell, she wasn't sure herself what she wanted. Were they rushing, she thought. After all, it had been over three weeks since their first kiss.

Then again, he did say she could have the bed and he'd sleep somewhere else. He wasn't pressuring her at all. This was just a getaway for both of them, to get to know each other, and it doesn't have to be carnally.

She drained the peas in the sink and spilled them into a small bowl. She sprinkled a pinch of salt onto them, giving them just a little bit of flavor. She placed the bowl on the table and went to the fridge. She opened the fridge door and grabbed the bottle of chardonnay that Aaron had placed there. She then opened the drawer to her left and searched for a cork screw. As she rummaged through the drawer, she heard Daryl's gruff voice behind her.

"I'll take care of it," he told her. She spun around and saw Daryl standing next to the staircase, looking drop dead gorgeous. His hair was washed and combed back, leaving stands on either side of this head. He wore a white button shirt that was unbuttoned at the top that was tucked into his black jeans. He didn't wear the vest he always wore, but he still looked good. Dani smiled at him, very impressed.

"Wow, you look great, Daryl," she said as she walked over to him, handing the bottle. He smiled back at her.

"Figured I gotta look halfway decent, right," he shrugged. He took the wine bottle from her and pulled out is little pocket knife. He walked over to the dining table and folded out the blade and plunged the tip into the cork. Dani looked on and chuckled at his male bravado technique. She heard the pop and Daryl showed her the recently pulled cork in his hand. "Don't need no cork screw," he grinned at her, making her blush.

…

After the rabbits were done, they both sat down to dinner, sitting directly in front of one another. This wasn't the first time they ate together, she knew. But it was the first time they ate alone together. And the way he was looking at her as they ate made her feel giddy inside. She attempted to hide this discomfort, not wanting him to see how he was making her feel. But it was too late. He winked at her and smiled. She smiled right back.

"This is damned good," he told her, stuffing a forkful of rabbit into his mouth.

"Thanks, Daryl," she told him. "I didn't have much experience cooking rabbit before. But after everything, it became one of the dishes I cook most now."

Daryl nodded. "I've been eating this as long as I can remember," he told her. "My dad would go hunting every day and bring back what we would eat later that night."

"Really? That seems incredible. My dad would only take us hunting during the hunting seasons. We would go to my uncle's farm in downstate Illinois. There were a lot of deer there. I did bag one deer. A doe." She stopped herself. "That was the last time I went hunting until all of this."

"Why'd you quit," Daryl asked her. "After just that one deer?"

"Well," she paused. "You're gonna think I'm ridiculous, Daryl, but I felt immense guilt over it. It was actually horrifying. When I shot her, my dad and I walked up to her, and the poor this was still alive and in terrible pain. Dad handed me his buck knife and ordered me to slit her throat. I tried, but I didn't cut deep enough." She paused, and then continued. "I never thought an animal could have tears in their eyes. I was wrong. I saw her tears, and she was suffering so badly. Dad kept screaming at me to finish it. I shot her, I kill her. That's what he kept saying over and over. In anger, I handed him the knife back and told him to do it. I remember yelling at him, 'you want this poor thing to die? You do it! You finish her! I can't do it.' I then stormed off, crying."

Daryl didn't say anything. He merely looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I was sixteen. And I swore I'd never hunt again. It was just so painful, so sad." She then looked up at him. "I guess I sound like a coward, don't I?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. You're father wanted you to learn. Glad you're back at it."

"Still, I look back on that and I just can't help but feel ashamed, you know? He always told me that the world was going to be a lot harder on me because I was a woman. He said I had to learn how to do all of this, and not be a pampered princess. Heh! My mom wanted me to be the perfect lady, but it was impossible. Damn. She didn't last a month in all this." She grew silent.

Daryl leaned over to her and spoke kindly to her. "I think your dad would be proud, Dani."

Dani looked back at him, slowly shaking her head. "I just wish….he should be alive. He was so smart and tough. He helped all of us. He was such a great leader."

"You think he'd like me," Daryl asked hesitantly. "I mean, ya think he would've minded you bein' with me?"

Dani thought for a moment. Then she smiled at him. "Definitely, Daryl. In many ways, you both are alike."

"How so?"

"He was an avid hunter, just like you. He also worked on motorcycles and cars, knew a little of this and that. In fact, Daryl, he would have done the same thing you did when we first came to Alexandria when you skinned that possum on the front porch. I remember watching you doing that and thinking, 'damn, that's something my dad would have done to keep people away.'"

"Sounds like a tough son of a bitch to me," Daryl said nodding his head in approval.

"He had to be. His parents were real jerks to him. They were your typical White Anglo Saxon Protestant Republicans who believed Hitler had the right idea. Despite how smart he was, they would put him down all the time, tell him terrible things, even humiliate him in front of their friends until one day he just left and never came home. He went into the Navy during the Vietnam War, really straightened himself out. He became an engineer, met and married my mom and had us. I never even met my paternal grandparents. Never cared to."

"I know what that's like," Daryl said sadly. "I told you about my dad…."

Dani nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"Did your dad ever do that?"

"Yeah, with the belt. But not like what your dad did. It was always three whacks on our butts over our jeans. Then he'd make us hug him afterwards. I remember thinking how fucked up that was."

"I didn't get no hug," he muttered. "He'd just call me little shit and leave me lyin' in my blood."

Dani fell silent and closed her eyes in pain. All the times her father got her angry, and she would think he was such a jerk, it made her feel even worse for thinking that way about him. Most people would have begged for a decent man like her dad. Even Daryl would have wanted to be raised by a man like him. It was so sad he wasn't as lucky.

"What happened to him, may I ask?"

Daryl shrugged. "I left home to live with Merle when I was 15. I never went back home again. Merle didn't know about what Dad had done to me, but he insisted I come stay with him. Dad didn't care at all. I don't think he ever knew I left. I found out a few years later that he was dyin' of cancer. I didn't even bother to see him. Didn't go to the funeral. Saw no point in it.

'Merle was always in trouble, though. Getting into fights, outrunning the police, shit like that. But he made sure I stayed in school. I did graduate, but I remember being in there, just being invisible. I didn't speak to nobody and nobody cared enough to notice me. All I need were my brother, for he got me." He hung his head down, staring at the table in front of him.

"Everybody hated Merle. They thought of him as some racist redneck asshole. Hell, he was a redneck, but that man made sure nobody fucked with me. He was the only one I knew who gave a damn about me. He never beat me like Dad, even though we had our fist fights from time to time."

"You felt safe with him," Dani told him, looking at him compassionately.

He nodded. "He woulda liked you for sure. Woulda made a pass at you."

"Would I have been interested," she said giggling.

"Nah. You don't like junkies, right?"

"Nope. Never have."

"Merle was a meth addict. Dumb bastard. He was real smart too." He then looked at her imploringly. "He was a good guy. Just messed up. He deserved a lot more than what he got."

Dani reached out and squeezed his hand. "I understand, Daryl. I get it."

Daryl took her hand and entwined his fingers into hers. He studied her hand very carefully, looking at it with curiosity. "Goddamn, your hands are small, girl!"

Dani rolled her eyes. "You are like the 50th guy who's ever said that to me. I have small bone structure, like my like great grandmother on my dad's side."

"You got baby hands," he went on, annoying Dani. "I think they're cute!"

"Thanks, I guess." She felt giddy again. Jesus, what this man was doing to her right now, touching her hand!

"And they're a bit rough," he added. "Bet they were soft once."

"Well, I haven't had a manicure since all of this. I don't even think about manicures or pedicures anymore. I don't even care about the strands of grey hair I have. Or the….scars…" Daryl looked up at her when she mentioned the scars with concern. She shook her head and continued. "Anyway…I don't care about those things anymore. Just living another day is what matters, right?"

Daryl glanced up at her longingly. "You still look pretty, Dani," he told her in a low rough tone that sent tingles through her nerves. Her pale cheeks turned red and she glanced shyly away from him. "What is it," he asked her. "Don't like compliments?"

"Not that, Daryl. I don't know. It's been a long time, you know? I really like you, Daryl. I really think you are incredible. What you do for everyone, how brave you are, and just how, well, cute you are." She was fidgeting a little, nervous as hell as he continued to hold her hand between his large calloused hands, still looking at her with those beautiful steel blue eyes of his. "And here we are, at this really cool cabin, alone in the woods. I guess I'm just….well…nervous, you know?"

Daryl nodded. "Well, ya know….I ain't expectin'…I just wanted to get away for a while with you, away from everyone at the safe zone. We never really got to be alone, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. And I love it. It's great up here, being here with you." She sighed deeply, putting her other hand over his. "Thank you so much for this."

"Um, Dani," he started to ask her. "Why me?"

Dani leaned in towards him, her hands still in between his. "I'm sorry?"

"Why me? Why'd you want me? A girl like you, smart and pretty, never would have gone with a guy like me. You could have a guy like Rick or Spencer."

Dani smiled. "You know, I thought of that. And it occurred to me that it was familiarity that drew me to you." Daryl looked at her confused and she continued to explain. "My whole life, even though I grew up in the Northern Chicago Suburbs, my dad was a big time survivalist, kind of crazy but a smart man. Naturally, he had many friends who shared his enthusiasm. A lot of them, believe it or not, were a lot like you. They would come over and work on their cars or get their gear ready for the next hunting or fishing trip. They told filthy jokes and swore like sailors, but I didn't care. I just thought my dad and his friends were cool. My mom worried how it would affect me growing up." She started to laugh. "Mike didn't even know how to change a car battery or change the oil. I had to teach him how to fish, even how to hunt when the world went to hell. I think what drew me to him was he would never stop talking, just like my dad. Still, he did catch on really quick."

"You miss him," Daryl asked, his fingers stroking the top of her hand now. Dani nodded.

"Every day. I'm sorry. I…."

"I get it," Daryl interrupted. "I miss Beth too."

Both were silent for a while, still holding each other's hands, feeling sad inside, thinking of the ones they lost, especially their loved ones.

"You know….nothin' happened with me and Beth," Daryl finally spoke up. "I don't know if anything would've, but Dawn took that chance away." He looked down very sadly. Dani gripped his hand tighter.

"I know you loved her," Dani gently spoke to him. "You did everything you could."

"I coulda done more," Daryl said. "I coulda killed all of them cops. Not do any trades with those fuckin' psychos. None of 'em deserved to live, after what they done."

"Carol told me that Noah said all of the cops that remained were actually the good ones," she said. "The ones who wanted the bad ones out of the way, so that none of the wards would suffer anymore."

Daryl's face then twisted into anger. His eyes burning with rage, scaring Dani as she looked into them. He let go of Dani's hands and breathed heavy.

"That was a fuckin' lie, Dani. Those weren't good people!" He got up and walked to the fire place, placing his arm against the mantle, his back away from Dani. Dani got up and followed him. She touched his shoulder and felt him shudder.

"Daryl," she asked him.

"Dani, those cops we traded? They lied!" He started to weep. "They told us what we wanted to hear, that they were the good ones trying to find a way to get rid of Dawn and the rapist assholes there. Only they weren't the good guys! They just wanted to take over."

Dani wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his back. She gently kissed his shoulder and sighed, trying to coax him to tell her the truth.

"How do you know this, Daryl? Did Noah say anything?" Daryl shook his head. Dani then glanced over his shoulder, trying to see his face. He kept turning away from her, but she still persisted. "Did something else happen, Daryl? Did those cops go after you guys when you left?"

He shook his head. He then turned to face her, his face red. He wiped his eyes and looked so wretched and heartbroken. She touched his cheek and looked at him imploringly.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

Daryl took a deep breath. "You remember how it was just me and Beth on the road? How she got taken from the funeral home as I killed the walkers?" Dani nodded. Daryl walked over to the dark green couch that faced the fireplace and sat down. Dani sat down next to him, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"About a day after we buried Beth, we camped out near the funeral home where we stayed before. I didn't tell anyone about it. Maggie was just out of her mind, and all of us were just out of it. Late that night, I decided to check it out. I thought maybe I could find somethin' that belonged to her. Somethin' she left behind. I get there, and the first thing I see was the walkers I killed weren't there. The place was as clean as when we first got there. I saw the more food placed on the shelves in the kitchen, and I thought, what the fuck? I check every room, every corner, attic, crawlspace, furnace….and I found nothin'. Nobody was there. Then I go outside, just looking around for tracks of anyone alive. That's when I found it. A red light blinking behind the steps on the front porch."

Dani's heart fell. She couldn't believe it. "A motion sensor? Oh my God!"

"I never would have found it, if I weren't lookin' for it. I shoulda looked for it when…." He stopped himself. "Anyways, I hear a car pulling up. I run to the side of the house and waited to see who it was. And that's when I saw two of the cops from Grady Hospital drive up to the house. They get out and carry boxes of food. They're laughin' 'bout how Dawn died, 'bout how stupid she was, and now they can get away with anythin' they want. And then I heard one of 'em say somethin' 'bout Beth that made my blood chill." He took a deep breath and exhaled, wiping his forehead, looking down in disgust. "Bastard said, 'too bad about the blonde girl. I was ready to tap that, ya know? Gorman said she was a real piece of ass.'"

Dani gasped and touched his shoulder, realizing what may have happened to the girl he loved. "Oh Daryl…..you know….it may not have happened….."

"The way they talked 'bout her, I know it did! They set the whole thing up, Dani! The god dammed sensors, letting them know who showed up. Then they'd bring in walkers to have them run out of the house and into the road. And right when they get there, BAAM!" He smacked his hands together. "Then they took her….to become a fuckin' slave….in the worst way!"

Tears flowed down his face as he began to recall what happened next. "Beth was such a sweet girl. She didn't deserve any of this shit! If I hadda looked around before….if I had…." He stopped himself for a moment, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "As one cop went inside, I snuck up on the scrawny cop and stabbed him in the head. I then went inside, found the cop stacking up the shelves and I knocked him out." He then leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. "I strapped him to a table in the basement. There were medical tools in there, whole buncha stuff." He then looked at Dani and saw the horror of what he had done spread across her face. She closed her eyes in revulsion, but continued to listen. This was breaking her heart.

"The things I did…..to that…I never that to no animal! He kept begging for me to stop, sayin' I was only joking. I knew he wasn't. He done it. I didn't just torture him, I hurt him so bad. So fuckin' bad. I wanted him to hurt like me. I just was tired of our people gettin' hurt and killed and for what? For some sicko's fun? Ain't we all had enough already?"

Dani put her arm around him, still horrified by what he had done, but completely understood why. "Daryl, I had to do the most horrible things myself. They will haunt me forever. But if I didn't do them, I wouldn't be alive. You wouldn't be alive either if you handn't. Neither would your family. Rick had to tear out a man's throat to save his son. He also had to slaughter cannibals in Father Gabriel's church. I had to help my brother burn close to a hundred people alive just to escape."

"But Dani, I enjoyed it," he wailed, trying to wipe away his tears. "I enjoyed gutting him alive! I enjoyed skinning him….slicing his dick off…I just went crazy! The more he cried, the more I cut him! I just kept hearing Beth scream in my head over and over, beggin' me to save her! Watching her die like that!" He whimpered like a baby and Dani took him into her arms, consoling him, caressing his back, and listening to his anguish. "I'm a goddamned monster, Dani! I'm a fuckin' monster!"

"Daryl, no you're not," Dani gently consoled him. "You've just been hurt by way monsters for way too long."

"But….I..I. eh….I…somethin's wrong with me. I ain't human no more. I'm just a goddamned monster."

"You are a human being, Daryl. You are the best kind of human being. That man that you tortured, he was already a monster to begin with. He preyed on the innocent, on the weak because he felt he could. But you, Daryl. You would never hurt an innocent person. You are such a good man. You're no demon or monster. You are tough, strong and beautiful. Do you understand me?"

Daryl looked up at her face, watching the tears fall from her ocean blue eyes. She smiled at him, giving him a hopeful look as she brushed his long brown hair from his face. "You're an angel, darling. Your wings don't lie."

Daryl gazed at her with eyes so wide like saucers. He touched her cheek and she held the back of his neck with her hand, wrapping her other arm around his back. He then leaned over to her and kissed her lips, holding her there for just a second before releasing. She simply smiled and kissed him back, this time deeper and harder. He held her tighter to him as she clenched the back of his head, holding strands of his hair in her hand. A moan escaped his lips as he felt her other hand grab the side of his torso. He gasped when he felt her tug at his shirt. He stopped for a moment, looking into her face.

"You sure you want this," he cautiously asked her. She then smiled seductively at him.

"I want you, Daryl," she whispered to him as she brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Only you."

Without waiting another minute, he pulls her shirt off and throws it on the floor. He kissed her again leaning her back against the sofa. She tugs at his shirt, pulling the bottom out of the top of his jeans. Slowly, she unbuttons his shirt one by one, peeling it off of him, tracing her fingers across his chest. He left her lips and kissed down her neck, her moans exciting him as she gently raked her fingernails up and down his back. He then lifted her back up, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him deeper, feeling her tongue dance with his. Jesus, this woman was driving him crazy! She broke off the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Bedroom."

He grunted and lifted her up to her feet, resuming their passionate kiss. She removed her bra as he walked her backwards into the bedroom, driving him wild as she took his hand to her right breast. She was so soft and firm. Still kissing him, she managed to open the bedroom door, where he hugged her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tracing his ear with her tongue. He tossed her on the bed and lay on top of her, still kissing her, gently circling his thumb around her nipple. He then lowered himself and lightly circled one nipple with his tongue and caressing her other breast, feeling her squirm beneath him.

"Jesus," he heard her moan. "You are insatiable!"

He then lifted himself off her and unfastened the button at the top of her jeans. She smiled so pleasantly at him, partially covering her breast with her forearms. He pulled both her underwear and jeans off, and Dani teased him by shifting her legs to her left, not wanting to reveal too much yet.

Grunting, he unbuckled his jeans, and Dani awed at what she saw. "Wow," she said. "You free ball. That is just too cool!"

He fell on top of her, feeling her legs part for him. He kissed her again, and then asked, "That all?" She grinned, as she stroked his stomach, lightly tracing the back of his member.

"And when I said you're not a monster, that's true. But you definitely have one right here." She gently squeezed him, and he moaned out loud. She lightly giggled at his reaction, knowing she was pleasing him. And then her face grew serious. "It's been a while for me," she whispered.

"Me too," he replied, feeling her wetness on his leg, himself growing larger against her tummy. "I just want you so bad, Dani! Look at you!" He shifted on his right side, exposing Dani's naked body. He then lightly stroked her breasts and watched her head tilt back as she moaned his name.

"God, Daryl. When you touch me, you set me on fire," she whispered. He then kissed her again, and moved himself to position. She opened her legs for him, inviting him. He felt her body shift to receive him, her hands grabbing the back of his head. "Please," she whispered. "I need you. I need you bad." She kissed him again. And he moved himself to her opening, and thrusted into her slowly. She arched her back on his entry and moaned loudly. He stopped for a moment to look at her reaction, and she smiled so sweetly at him, so appreciative. He kissed her again, and started to writhe within her, feeling how warm and tight she was. That surprised him, because he knew she wasn't a virgin. She was a widow. She had done this before. How she felt to him was that she didn't do this for a long time.

He then saw her eyes flutter as she bit her lower lip. "Faster," she moaned. "Oh God, harder!"

He then began to thrust faster, feeling her move against him, wrapping her legs tighter around his pelvis, grabbing the pillow behind her with her right hand. She kept moaning and hollering his name over and over, "Oh, God…Daryl….Oh Jesus…..Don't….Sta…..OH!" He felt her pelvis tighten as she gave a very loud moan, her whole body tensed against him for what seemed like ages. Then she relaxed, falling back to the bed, smiling so wide at him, looking so peaceful and calm. He realized he had actually made her climax.

At that moment, he felt himself explode to his peak of absolute pleasure. He still kept thrusting, riding his orgasm, until he was spent. He collapsed into her arms, all sweaty but fulfilled. He rested his head between her breasts and felt her hot breath on top of his head as she gently kissed him. She then slowly ran her fingers through the strands of his hair, sighing and cooing to him.

"So beautiful," she whispered so lightly, sending such tingles throughout his body. "Just so beautiful."

And it was in that moment that Daryl realized he had fallen in love with Danielle Evans.

**I'm sorry it took a little longer to write this chapter. It was my favorite. So now, Daryl and Dani seem happy. But what's going to happen next in their little cabin in the woods? Find out very soon! Let me know what you think of this chapter and how you think the story is going! Thanks so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Dani woke up in the morning, feeling a little sore from last night. She heard the low grumble of Daryl, snoring right next to her. She turned to face him as he slept and smiled at him. He was face down, snoring into his pillow, possibly dreaming of hunting squirrels with her.

And it was then that she saw the scars across his back for the first time. She frowned at them, knowing how he got them. She traced her finger along the upper scar over one of his demon tattoos. He gasped then, and she pulled her finger away, not wanting to wake him. She knew he was very sensitive about them, as she was about her own scars. Even though her brother was forced to whip her, Daryl's own dad did this to him because he just plain wanted to.

She leaned over to him and lightly kissed the back of his head. She then got up, grabbed her robe and ventured upstairs into the bathroom to wash last night's activities off. She turned on the shower and jumped right in, washing herself, and remembering the intense pleasure Daryl gave to her. How he practically made her body sing! Jesus, that man was so sexy!

And it pained her to know of what he had done the weeks before they met, how he confessed to her that he tortured an evil cop to death. She didn't blame him one bit for what he did. She killed many with David by burning them to death. She split Tobias' head open, and she admitted to herself that she enjoyed seeing the shock drain from his face, and how his eyes twitched as he died. She killed a monster because she had to, plain and simple. Even Carol, sweet but determined Carol, had to make an extremely painful choice to kill a little girl who was so dangerous and delusional. So what Daryl had done was no different. If she had more time with Tobias, she would have slowly tortured him to death the way he tortured Michael.

Dani felt guilty, thinking of him. She even felt more guilty even comparing Michael with Daryl. And she had to agree, Daryl was one fantastic lover, slightly better than Mike. "Sorry, honey," she whispered in the shower. "I still love you. Always."

Just then she heard the bathroom door open. "Hey, girl," she heard Daryl bark at her as he entered. "Mind if I join ya?"

She smiled. "Sure! Come on in." She turned to face the faucet, but looked over her shoulder, watching Daryl climb into the tub, naked. She blushed when she saw _it._ She giggled and looked away.

"Damn, woman. You're just so modest," he told her. And then he grew silent. "Oh, damn," he muttered. Dani realized then that he was looking at her scars for the first time.

"They're nothing, Daryl," she told him. "They don't hurt anymore." She shook a little as he touched her back, studying the marks etched into her skin.

"I'm glad you killed him," he told her as he held her close to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her. She gave his right forearm a squeeze.

"That was a lifetime ago," she said. "I'm not going to let it bog me down."

She then turned around to face him. As soon as their faces met, they kissed each other sweetly. She felt his strong hands gently caress the curves of her body, and his tongue started to slide it's way from her lips to her neck, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

He backed her up against the wall of the shower, his left hand gently massaging her right breast. She licked her lips and moaned as she felt his hand slide down her abdomen. She smiled, for she knew where it was going.

"I know we can't really do it in here," he whispered as his fingers traced over her navel. "But I wanna hear you moan again, girl."

As soon as he touched that place that gave her so much delight, she gasped out loud. He merely smiled, watching her face overcome with bliss. He kissed her deeply as he rubbed hard, her moans deafening his ears.

"Got ya to moan, didn't I," he chuckled as she threw her head back against the shower wall in extreme pleasure.

…

After their shower together, they both dried each off and got dressed. Daryl was hoping for another round of incredible sex, but Dani shook her head. "We still have a lot of hunting to do," she told him. "We'll just wait till later."

It bummed him out, but he agreed. Later tonight. He wanted to try other things with her. He wanted to please her as she pleased him. It turned him on whenever he made her come.

After they had cleaned their dinner plates off the dining table, they prepared themselves some oatmeal with apples and ate together. At first they were silent, but after a while, they would glance at each other and smiled. He just loved watching her smile at him.

He loved everything about her. How much she knows about hunting, cars, scavenging, and surviving. And that body of hers turned him on even more. She was just so damned beautiful and tough and smart and sexy. She was also very kind hearted and caring, and willing to help others. She was also willing to do whatever it takes to survive.

And he still didn't know how to tell her how he felt. He still knew he was in love with her, but he had never said those words to anyone. No one had ever told him that either. He just didn't think that word meant anything. Untill now, watching her eat at the table he was sharing with her, her blue eyes so bright now, looking right at him. How the hell did he get so lucky with her?

"I enjoyed last night," she told him in a pleasant tone. "You were an animal!  
He made a growl sound mocking an animal. He shrugged.

"You too," he grinned at her. "Never had anything like that. I mean it."

Dani bit her lower lip and nodded. "Me too. We should definitely thank Aaron and Eric for this. And we can come up here all time, if you want."

He winked at her and smiled. "Was plannin' on making it like some kinda getaway place for us anyway."

Then he remembered what he had told her about the psycho cop he tortured. Even though she understood, he didn't really want the others to know. "Dani, about what I told ya last night. Do you think you could keep it to yerself? I don't know how Maggie would take it."

Dani nodded. "Don't worry. I won't say anything. There are things that are best left unsaid. I should know."

He felt relieved. She then took his hand. "And we wouldn't want to spoil this amazing little vacation of ours, do we?"

He chuckled a bit. "Nah. We don't." They kissed again, just a peck this time and continued to eat. They needed to set up the snares again and try to bring back as much as they could. Hopefully, Glenn and his group would have scavenged enough food for the safe zone. And if he and Dani were as lucky today as they were yesterday, they would have enough for a month on their end!

….

After the snares were set, they walked together, deciding to hunt together. For Daryl, it was hard to keep focused, watching Dani stalk her prey and bag a kill. Damn woman looked so sexy doing this! The more he observed her track and shoot, the more love he felt for her. And he was afraid to say anything to her about how he felt. He didn't know how she felt about him, rather this was serious to her or just a fling. He had his own heart broken many years ago when he was a teen. He never wanted to feel that again, so he hardened himself, only choosing women he didn't really like, and end up dumping them like he was dumped. He didn't want to allow himself to feel again.

But when he got stuck with Beth, he found a friend he could confide in, someone who helped him in more ways than anyone ever did. She didn't take his shit, she merely stood up to him, told him off, and at the same time, encouraged to find his spirit again, that all was not lost.

When she was taken, that hole he had sought to fill in his heart became bigger. And when he found her, it started to close up again, healing the wound that was placed by her abduction.

Then she was killed, and the wound reopened, and it bled so much, bleeding out the love he had had for her, and continued to bleed on well after Alexandria.

And now, he felt his heart healing again, and it scared him even more.

Then he found some deer tracks and smiled. He followed the tracks with Dani behind him very quietly. Soon he came upon a doe by a creek. He crouched down and aimed his crossbow at her head. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, slamming that arrow into her skull. She crumpled down to the ground, dead.

Dani and Daryl then headed toward her. They had to gut her quick, before any walkers come along. As Daryl gutted his kill, Dani kept watch with her Winchester she brought with her. A walker lurked at them, a rotted woman wearing a tattered Sunday dress. Dani merely walked over to her and jabbed her hunting knife into its head. She sighed and looked over at Daryl, who shrugged and continued his work.

Then he got to the doe's uterus and he felt numb. The uterus was larger. She was pregnant, maybe early trimester.

"Oh shit," he heard Dani say behind him. "She was knocked up!"

He didn't say anything. He just went on with his work, hearing Dani sigh sadly to herself. It was bound to happen, he thought to himself. If they didn't get her first, the walkers definitely would have.

After finishing, He threw the doe's carcass across his back and carried her to the cabin. Dani checked on the snares for him as he entered the cleaning room from the back door. He proceeded to tie the hind legs of the doe by a chain connected to the ceiling of the room and hoisted her up, having her dangle upside down in front of him. He started to skin the animal and feeling relieved that they had a lot more to bring back. This will make Rick very happy.

…..

Dani bagged their snared rabbit into her satchel and checked on the other snares. After seeing them empty, she decided to walk back to the cabin where Daryl was already butchering the deer. She never liked to do that, but it was what had to be done.

And afterwards, she knew they'd shower together, _again!_ She was already feeling horny just thinking about being alone with him again. The way he made her feel….it was like heaven. Just everything about him was wonderful. Because he is wonderful, she thought to herself. Just wonderful and beautiful at the same time.

She reached the cabin and entered inside. She walked into the kitchen towards the cleaning room, where she saw Daryl cutting up the Doe. "Hey, Daryl. Need help?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I got this. All of it." She then placed her satchel down on the wooden table in front of her and told him she found one rabbit. "That'll do," he told her. "Maybe tomorrow, we don't need to hunt all day. Just for the better part of the afternoon or somethin'. We have a lot more now."

"That's good. Listen, I'll just go take a shower and I'll see you when you're done, okay?"

"Fine. I'll take care of the rest and join you soon," he smiled. Then he turned back to his work. As she turned to walk away, he hollered at her. "Hey darling," he grinned. "Good job today." She smiled right back at him.

Dani went upstairs to shower. She was disappointed that Daryl didn't join her, but he had a lot to do. Later tonight, that will all change.

….

Hours later at dusk, Dani started dinner, which would be the pheasants that Daryl had killed the previous day. Daryl had plucked the feathers very well, and it was easy to base them with some oil and ground pepper. She was browning some apples in a sauce pan, sprinkling a little cinnamon on cut slices. That Carol was a terrific cook, teaching her how to be the perfect gourmet chef!

Daryl then came into the kitchen, stinking of blood and guts. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck and laughing.

"Eww! Gross! You smell like a butcher shop," she laughed at him, shrugging away from him. He laughed louder.

"Thought you'd like it," he giggled at her. And she laughed at him. Even if he came in covered in walker guts from head to toe, she'd still want to fuck his brains out. She turned her head to face him and kissed him.

"Still need to shower," she told him. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

He kissed the back of her neck. "Okay. See you soon." He went upstairs to shower. She continued to prepare the dinner they would have together, feeling very romantic.

…

"So, how'd you get into reviewing movies," Dani asked her as he sipped his charonay. She shrugged.

"I majored in journalism at Columbia College in Chicago. They had an excellent program there. I interned at the Chicago Sun Times there, and mostly did filing and editing work for the various reporters. One day, I was asked to review this movie called Cruel Intentions. I made my own tagline for it as a joke. _It's cruel because they released it with sinister intentions. _I wrote that the movie was a bastardized attempt at a remake of a far more superior movie, Dangerous Liasons." Daryl grunted and sipped his wine, becoming very interested in her story. "I turned it in, figuring it would go nowhere. Then I was told that it was going to appear in next day's issue. You have no idea how excited I was! My review was going to be read in a major paper! And that's pretty much how I got started. Of course, I reviewed for some up and coming magazines and small papers. But I worked primarily for the Times."

"You said you worked for the internet," he asked her. "How'd that come about?"

"Well, my brother called one day in 2008, telling me he had just seen this amazing hipster critic called The Nostalgia Critic on YouTube. He insisted I do something similar. I told him no, that I would never imitate another critic like that. But he kept insisting on it, saying it's a great media now. Finally, he came up with a perfect idea. He said both of us would review bad movies, only our take would be different. He would play the obnoxious, annoying but lovable brother, and I would be his sarcastic and pissed off sister, and he would always pester me to review a film every episode. Thus, Dan and Dave's Reviews were born!" She smiled remembering the success of their first episode, which was the review of Gigli. "I still wrote reviews for the Times, but mostly I filmed the shows with my brother. Eventually, Nostalgic Critic found out, and invited us to join his channel and post our reviews. And he paid us well." She grew sad, thinking about him and their friends. She had no idea what the hell happened to him.

"What other movies did you review," he asked her, resting his head on his head.

"Oh, lots. Red Riding Hood, Showgirls, basically movies we grew up with that were horrible. Wild Wild West, um….oh! And the Sex and the City movies. Some people were mad about what I had to say about them, especially Carrie Bradshaw."

"Never saw the show," he told her. "Never cared to."

"Well, it's mostly about women in their thirties and forties trying to find a man in Manhattan. Wearing clothes from Vogue magazine and trying to look like they're in their early 20's. Except they can't hide their wrinkles." He laughed at that.

"That's damn good! I can see why you got into that. You got that, Dani. That, um, style. I like it." He then froze. "Ya know, I didn't do much of anythin'. Mostly just hung around with Merle, sometimes workin' as a mechanic and shit."

"That's not bad, Daryl. So you're good at fixing things and hunting. Those are important skills. Especially now. Me? I was lucky that I had my family help me. No way I would have survived this."

"Yeah ya would've," he grunted. "You're tough. You ain't weak or stupid."

"Thanks," she told him. She then leaned forward to him and kissed him. "After this, let's have a glass of wine on the couch." She winked at him and he smiled right back.

…

They talked more on the couch, sipping their wine and talking more about their pasts. Daryl talked about how his brother broke into his meth dealer's house to rob him as Daryl waited outside in the getaway car. Merle had told him he found the dealer banging this one broad that Merle used to go with.

"He sees her fuckin' him, right? So Merle gets this idea. He just runs right into the room and grabs the dealers wad of cash. He runs outta there, screamin' at me to start the car. He jumps in and we hightail it outta there. I see the dealer, runnin' outside with his dick out, carrying a shotgun, trying to shoot at us. But we were too far away by then." He grew silent, and spoke next with a grim voice. "Next day, we read in the paper that the dealer killed Merle's ex. He believed that since she went with him, he thought she was in on the robbery. He got arrested and Merle spent a year in the pen for robbing the dealer."

"And he never revealed your involvement," Dani asked him. Daryl shook his head.

"He told me I'd never last a day in prison, that I was too sweet for them convicts," he said. "I did a lot of shit with him that shoulda sent me to jail, but he always pinned it on himself."

They grew quiet, silently sipping their wine. Daryl then said, "I know he was trouble, but in a lot of ways, he helped me out. Even tried to warn me about this girl I was seein."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her name was Justine, and I was going with her 'bout a few months when I was nineteen or so." He sighed. "I thought I loved her. Thought she loved me."

"Was she your first," Dani asked him. He nodded.

"Anyways, Merle told me that he knew she was screwin' some other guy named Kurt. I told him to fuck off, that he was lyin'. A few days later, I show up at her house just to see her. That's when I saw her leave with this guy." He grew quiet.

"What happened?"

"She laughed at me, saying I was stupid to believe we had somethin'. I called her an AIDS ridden cunt and stormed off." He sipped the last of his wine. "After that, I didn't want to get close to anyone. Ever."

"I get that, Daryl. I really do," Dani responded. "Same thing sort of happened to me too."

"Really?"

Dani nodded. "The first guy I was ever with, Larry, I thought I was in love with him too. I was 20, and we had been together for a year. He would tell me all the time how much he cared for me, how he saw this big bright future with me. I really thought at the time we would eventually get married. He was older, about 25 then, and had a career established as a computer consultant. He was pretty well off, came from a well-to-do family in Northbrook." She sighed. "One day, my best friend Julie called me. She told me to look at the Chicago Tribune engagement announcements. So I go online, and there was a big announcement of Larry getting engaged to this woman named Tiffany. There was a picture of him standing next to this woman who looked like Cindy Crawford." She downed the rest of her wine.

"I couldn't believe it. I thought it had to be a hoax. Like an ex putting a false announcement there. So I call him at his office, and they told me he left work early. So I go over to his apartment, and there's the Cindy Crawford look alike, leaving his place. I stopped her, and asked her some questions, pretending to be a girl looking to rent an apartment. I remember clear as day that she didn't live there, but her fiancé Larry did." Daryl leaned into her, looking sadly towards her. "My heart sank. At that moment, Larry walked out of the building, trying to give this woman a cell phone she left behind. 'Hey sweetie! Here's your….' When he saw me, he stopped and looked at me, looking so stunned. I immediately got out of there, making up some kind of excuse. I rode the blue line train home crying my eyes out, feeling so deceived. I gave that prick my virginity, and he just ripped my heart out."

"So, what happened with him? You hear from him?"

"That night, he showed up at my apartment, begging for to listen to him. He said he was seeing Cindy Crawford before he met me. She had gone to England for a business thing for a year and had just gotten back into town. He said they were already engaged before she left. I screamed at him for deceiving me, for lying to me. He merely said he didn't mean to fall in love with two women, and that he couldn't just dump her for me. That's when it hit me, that I was just the little fling in his life while his supposed real love was gone. He even told me that I had an unrealistic view on love, that it was based on fairytales. Basically turning his actions on me. I threw him out of my home. I didn't want to listen to him anymore."

"Damn," Daryl said, looking at her out of concern. "So he ended up marrying her?"

Dani nodded. "Yep, he did. And then eight years later, when I was getting married, he tried to contact me, saying he made a huge mistake in his marriage. That I was the one. Not her. I told him politely to fuck off. I heard later that his wife left him. So what goes around comes around, right?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. I heard that Justine ended up getting' married with five kids, workin' at Save Lots," he said. "I saw her there once, and damn! Did she let herself go! She was a hundred pounds heavier and uglier."

"Just like her soul," Dani laughed. "Still, these people, they were never real to begin with. They told us what we wanted to hear, preying on our vulnerabilities and left us lonelier and bitter than ever. I swear I wouldn't let another man touch me for years. Until Mike came along. I say now he was my real true first."

Daryl's eyes grew wide. "Wait, so, you had only been with two other guys before?"

"Yeah. And now, you are number three."

"Wow. I hate to tell ya, but I screwed around a lot. Nobody special. Just screwed a girl for a while and went on to the next after she became needy and shit."

"Well, you just wanted to have fun. Me, I don't know. Sex was always a big deal to me. And I thought I was smart about it. But Larry proved to me that others can use it to obtain their goals, to get what they want."

"I hear ya," Daryl said, putting his arm around her. "But those people, fuck 'em."

"We already did," Dani said and he laughed.

"Good one. Still, Justine don't compare to you at all. Your tits are bigger than hers!"

"Oh, you charmer, you!" She then kissed him. He returned the kiss, slowly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. He then kissed down her neck slowly leaning her against the arm rest of the couch. He then sat up and pulled his shirt off. He then tugged at her black t-shirt and s pulled it off of her. He reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, fascinated by how her breasts spilled out of the cups of the bra. Hungrily he sucked and licked her breasts, driving himself into a frenzy of pleasure. She moaned his name.

"Daryl, fuck me right now!"

…..

They lay there on the floor sleeping together in each other's arms, stark naked and covered in sweat. Dani dreams she is in Chicago with Daryl, holding hands, walking to the Sears Tower. They pass by Larry who tries to get her attention, but she doesn't hear him. He screams after her. But she's too busy looking at Daryl, smiling so sweetly at him.

Suddenly, she feels a tug at her shoulder. She spins around. And stands face to face with Tobias, who then slaps her across her face. "No more daydreaming," he yells at her.

"Hey, Tobias," Daryl calls out. He then shoots an arrow into his head. "Like my crossbow?"

Dani smiles as she dreams. It was a very good one indeed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The light rays of dawn seeped through the windows, causing a glare across Dani's face. Her eyes fluttered open and they cast upon Daryl still sleeping to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She started to move and felt the uneasy pain in her bones caused by their passionate night on the wooden floor. She didn't care though. She just loved how crazy they were. They couldn't help it.

She couldn't help it. She was starting to feel something truly deep for him and it wasn't the knock out sex they were having. She knew in her heart it was love. And what was so wrong with that?

She kissed his cheek and stroked his hair. His eyes burst open, startled at first, but then a pleasant smile came across his lips. He then leaned over and kissed her gently. And then chuckled where he saw where they slept. And groaned as he tried to stretch his arms.

"Damn! My body's aching," he moaned, holding her close. "You did that?"

"Maybe. You had a hand in it, though," she giggled. They both got up and walked together in their bedroom, letting themselves fall together on the soft blankets and sheets. After wrapping themselves in their blankets, they snuggled together in each other's arms and fell asleep. They had a few more hours left before they had to get up.

….

The smell of venison cooking woke Dani up, and from what she could tell from the sunlight outside the windows, too many hours had passed. She suspected it was noon.

She saw that Daryl wasn't there, so he must've been making breakfast, or lunch. She got up and put on her bathrobe. She left her bedroom and saw Daryl already dressed in the kitchen cooking over the stove. She smiled at him. "Hey sweetie," she said as she walked over to him.

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled proudly at her. "Mornin', darling," he told her, still working at the stove. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. She kissed the back of his neck and growled like an animal.

"You were such a beast last night," she whispered. "What time is it?"

"It's 'bout ten. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, so go back to bed, sugar. I'll bring it to ya."

"Breakfast in bed? Wow! I never had that before."

"Well, you are now. So go back in or I'll throw ya there!" He sounded serious, but Dani knew he was being cute. She kissed his cheek and walked back to the bedroom.

"Hey girl," he called to her, making Dani stop and turn around. "That robe better not be on ya when I get in there!" He winked and went back to his cooking.

She became giddy and excited. She entered the bedroom and threw off her bathrobe. She then jumped into bed and threw the blankets and sheets on herself, burrowing herself, feeling the cool fabric against her naked skin. She anticipated what was going to happen next with that beautiful man.

The door bang open a few minutes later, with Daryl bringing a large wooden tray with several plates of food and two glasses of water. "Found this in the pantry. Figured we could use it in here." He carefully set the tray down at the food of the bed as Dani sat up, bringing the covers over her chest. He frowned at her when she did that.

"I don't get you, Dani," he told her. "After everything we did, I've seen every bit of you, and you still cover up like that?"

Dani shrugged at him. "I was raised an Irish Catholic. What do you expect?"

"Still, it ain't allowed," he whispered as he gently tugged at her covers, with Dani fighting him on it.

"Not yet," she told him. "Let's eat first."

She looked down and saw what he made, which was two bowls of oatmeal with cinnamon, two plates of small rabbits and some carrots. She took one bite of the rabbit and squealed with delight.

"This is so good, Daryl. Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome. You did a lot of the cooking, and I figured I should do somethin', ya know?"

"Well, this is so sweet of you. I'm really having a great time here."

"Me too, darlin'." He wanted to tell her something else, she could see. But he hesitated. He simply stroked her cheek. He then stood up and got undressed and joined her in bed. They sat together eating their breakfast.

"I wonder how the safe zone is doing," Dani asked as she ate her oatmeal. "Since we left."

Daryl shrugged and stuffed a piece of rabbit into his mouth. "They're fine. Rick's in charge now, and Abraham's getting' the wall more secure."

Dani nodded. "You're right. There's nothing to worry about. But I am wondering if Carol has knocked off her Suzy Homemaker routine yet."

Daryl chuckled. "She better. She looks so damned ridiculous dressed like that. It makes her look too old."

"I hear ya. I love her road warrior queen get up better."

"Me too. But your get up is hot," he winked at her.

"My get up? It's just jeans, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket with boots. It's nothing spectacular. "

"Nah, it's hot. You're hot." He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"So are you, sweetie," she told him, returning the kiss.

They finished the rest of their breakfast, and Daryl set the tray on the floor. He then turned to Dani and immediately started kissing her neck. She gasped and sunk back into the pillows with Daryl on top of her. He then pulled down her covers and smiled.

"See why you don't need 'em covers," he joked as he started to kiss her breasts, sending waves of ecstasy through her body. She closed her eyes and felt Daryl's lips trace over her chest and to her lips. She parted her legs for him and without waiting, she felt him slide into her, almost making her climax all at once. He groaned as he thrusted, telling her how good she felt. She smiled for right now he was making her feel just as good.

….

After they were finished, they quickly showered together. It was hard for Daryl to keep his hands off of Dani, especially as they washed the fresh sweat and juices of sex off their bodies. Dani reminded him that they still had a lot of hunting to do, and that they couldn't be distracted by each other. He grunted as she said that standing their stark naked, watching the foam of soap slide down her perfect body by the water.

"Tease," he mocked her as he washed his hair. She smirked at him and got out of the shower. "Hey! You ain't supposed to leave me!"

"I have to dress, Daryl. You'll be fine. It's just a shower. See you downstairs." He heard the bathroom door open and close. He groaned a bit and finished his shower, feeling a little lonely. It was more fun when she was with him.

…

After he finished getting dressed, he joined Dani in the living room, where she was loading her Winchester by the front door. He smiled at her, because the way she looked just loading her weapon made her even hotter.

She looked at him and smiled. "Damn, Daryl. You are looking so good." She walked over to him and kissed him on his lips. "Ready?"

Daryl nodded. "Let's go, hot stuff."

They both ventured outside veering for the right side of the cabin this time. They entered the woods and looked for tracks. As they walked together, Daryl was perplexed as to what to do. He really wanted to tell her how he felt when they had sex.

No. It wasn't just sex. Love. Making love. That's what it was.

And he didn't know what to say to her. These feelings still scared him. Justine's betrayal still stung him after all these years, and even though Dani was nowhere near what Justine was, it still made him feel unsure. Did Dani feel the same way as he felt? He really hoped so. He wanted this woman with him every day, every hour. He never wanted her out of his sight; for he feared of losing her like he lost Beth. He never wanted that to ever happen again. He couldn't handle it.

Dani managed to bag a squirrel with her little BB gun. He managed to bag a rabbit. All they needed was a few more animals, maybe just a deer, and they were set. And tomorrow, they wouldn't have to leave the cabin at all. For their last day in a slice of wilderness paradise, they can just stay in and be with each other.

Dani then stopped and brought out her hand to stop him. She then pointed to the ground and Daryl's eyes grew wide. Footprints. About maybe five or six men, and they weren't walkers. He stepped in front of Dani, and signaled her to follow him slowly. She readied her Winchester and followed him, her eyes scanning the forest for anyone alive or dead. They moved bit by bit, being careful of what could be ahead of them. Daryl noticed that one set of tracks becoming dragging marks, meaning one of them was literally being dragged to where they were going. Was this person alive? Was he hurt?

Soon, they came across a clearing, and Daryl heard Dani gasp softly behind him. They saw a large tree with a torso hanging by one of its branches. As they got closer, they saw it was a man hanging by his neck, his mouth gagged; his limbs had been chopped off and lay on the ground beneath him, his guts torn out, and the remnants of a fire pit nearby. As they approached, the dead man, now a walker, opened his eyes and snarled and growled at them. Dani began to shake. Daryl merely stared at this thing now, wondering what the hell happened to him.

"What the hell kind of shit is this," he asked as he stepped closer to this unfortunate man. He looked over at Dani, who just stood there, staring at this man, shaking, her lip trembling. "Dani, you all right?"

Dani took a deep breath and closed her eyes in revulsion. "It's called drawing and quartering," she began. "It was a popular method of execution in Old Europe. It was reserved for the worst offenders, those that committed treason." She exhaled, looking away from the horrid spectacle. "You betray the crown they'd drag you to the place of execution. Then they'd hang you by your neck gently. Then they castrate you, slowly pull your guts out and burn them right in front of you. You're likely still conscious at this point as they chop off your arms and legs and then your head. I think he was dead after they sliced his limbs off."

Daryl just looked at the thing and shook his head. "Guess they're bringing that back now," he said.

Dani walked over to the walker torso with her hunting knife. Daryl stopped her. "This was recent, Dani," he told her. "Looks like this happened just last night. Whoever did this might come back. They see this guy dead, they'll know we're out here." Dani nodded and backed away from the walker, still disgusted. They both walked back to their cabin, Dani still trembling from what she had seen. Something was wrong; he figured something else was bothering her.

Was it because it reminded her of what he did? Because in a way, he did that to the cop in the funeral parlor. He even left him alive and bleeding to death. Now way he'd live after what he did to him. Was she angry with him now? He'd hoped she wasn't. She said she understood and wouldn't say a word to anyone about what he had done. They had fantastic sex the last two days.

They came across a large rock and decided to rest by it. Five walkers started to make their way towards them, in which both Dani and Daryl shrugged and killed them, one by one. Dani at this point was breathing hard, her face red with anger. She calmed down a bit, and looked at the decayed bodies before them.

"I remember when even one walker would have me running in the other direction," she told Daryl. "Now it's like, whatever."

She then walked back to the rock and leaned against it, her face becoming one of sorrow. He leaned next to her, and offered some deer jerky he made the night before. She refused and merely stared towards the woods.

"You okay, Dani," he asked her. She closed her eyes and remained silent. Daryl didn't want to press her any further. He could tell she was upset about something. Hopefully it wasn't about him. He ate his jerky and continued to glance at Dani who still stared into the wilderness, remembering something she didn't like to remember.

After a few minutes, Dani finally spoke up, a small sob was in her throat. "That's how Michael died," she spoke with a morose tone. "Only he was tied to a pole, and…..I was forced to watch. Tobias called him a traitor, when Mike was trying to get us out. Trying to save us from him. And that bastard called him a traitor for it."

"Tobias was the asshole, not him," Daryl told her. Dani nodded solemnly.

"I know, but just what happened to that man. Exactly what did he do to deserve this? Take an extra helping of water? Food? Was he about to run away from this group? Just what did he do to have this happen to him? Why does it have to be like this?"

"It don't have to be, Dani. It just is with these people."

Dani shook her head. "You know, when all of this first happened, when the dead came back to life and started eating the living, I thought it was supposed to be us against the dead. I mean, I wasn't thinking we'd hold hands and sing Kumbaya or anything, but I believed it would be us trying to work on the problem of getting rid of these things. And now, it's us against us and the dead are just there, waiting for us to take each other out, become one of them, I suppose." She grew silent and sad. Daryl reached out and touched her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and squeezed hard and looked at him, with a tear streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up, Daryl. I want us to have great time together. And all of this….I've seen the worst of humanity over and over again. I thought I'd be used to it, but every time this kind of thing happens, it just makes me feel bad inside. We're supposed to help one another, not tear each other apart. You don't see the dead do that to one another." She exhaled deeply. "We're supposed to be better than that, but we're not, are we?"

Daryl then took her in his arms, she hugged him tightly, calming down. "Dani, I tell ya I knew what people could do to each other when I was a kid. My dad just wanted a punchin' bag, and he beat my mom and Merle, and when my mom died and Merle was sent to juvie, it was just me. So he started in on me. 'cause I was just there. There are always assholes out there who wanna shit in your cereal just cause they want to." Dani chuckled at that statement. "I'm serious, sweetheart." He started to rub her neck, making her feel a little better.

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He stroked her chin with his thumb. She looked so beautiful now, so relieved and calm. He gathered his strength and breathed in.

"Dani, I ….need to tell you somethin'," he said, looking deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"What is it," she asked him. Daryl looked at her, feeling the fear creep up his throat, finding himself unable to say the words he wanted to tell her.

"Um Dani," he started, but became hesistant. "I wanna tell ya….um….I …..I wanna say….." He couldn't say them. He wasn't ready. Quickly he thought of something else. The smarter approach. "Dani, I'm sorry, girl. But I think it's smart to go back to the safe zone."

Dani nodded. "I agree. With what happened to that guy this close to the cabin, I'm afraid whoever did this would be nearby."

"I feel bad, Dani. We're cuttin' our trip short." She shook her head.

"Don't do that, Daryl. We came up here to hunt, and we did that. We have plenty to bring back and we had the best time, didn't we?" She kissed him. He kissed her back. "And we can find other ways to be alone in the safe zone. Right?"

He smiled at her and kissed her again. "Yeah. Let's go get everything." They walked together holding hands. He would look at her from time to time, smiling at her. And she would return the smile was well. She was easy going and didn't disappoint easily. That was good.

Just as they came close to the cabin, Daryl saw movement in the windows of the cabin He stopped her. "What is it," she asked him. He crouched her down and pointed at what he had seen. Dani looked and saw someone moving around in the cabin.

"Oh shit," she muttered. "Do you think it could be Aaron?"

Daryl wasn't sure. It could be. But he looked for the signal they had spoken about earlier. There was a large washing pan that hung on the back door. Aaron said that if he showed up and they weren't there, he would take the pan down and place it next to the door.

The pan was still hung up by the door, and Daryl didn't believe that Aaron would forget something like that.

"Nah, it's someone else," he told her. "You stay here. I'll check it out."

"No way. I'm coming with you," she told him defiantly.

"I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya, Dani. Just stay here."

"And what? For me to get taken while I wait? Think about it. This could be one of the guys from that group who killed that man we found. What if they're hanging around here watching us? You leave me alone, they'll come for me."

Daryl hesitated and thought for a moment. What she said was true. Leaving her out here by herself is dangerous. It's what happened to Beth. He looked at her and nodded. He wasn't about to let the same thing happen to Dani.

"Good point. Follow me." They snuck up on the cabin, looking around for anyone out there. As they got closer, they hear someone rummaging through the cabinets. It was one person. Dani crept up around the front of the house, and opened the door. Daryl burst through the back door, both of them completely cornering this man who was trying to steal from them.

"One twitch, one slightest move, and your brains will be over this nice wall," Dani whispered as she pointed her revolver at the man, who was shaking and visibly frightened.

The man, about 25 with long stringy blond hair and a goatee, held up his hands. "Kneel on the ground and place your hands on the top of your head," she commanded. Daryl managed to reload his crossbow and aim it at the guys' head. He walked slowly to him, nodding at Dani who still kept her attention on this guy.

"Please don't hurt me," the man begged. "I'm sorry! Just let me go!"

"Where're your people," Daryl asked him harshly. The man shook his head.

"I ain't with them! Not anymore! I swear! I'm just hiding from them! Please! I need to get out of here! They're after me!" He started to sob like a child. "I don't know why! They killed Jerry, and then they said I'm next!"

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear," he pleaded.

"What's your name," Daryl asked him, still keeping his crossbow on him.

"Um…Bart. Just Bart. I just stumbled upon this cabin. Nobody was home. Listen, if this is your place, I'm sorry. Just let me go."

"So this guy Jerry? Was that the guy we saw out there all mangled and shit," Daryl asked as he approached the man. "The ones who did this. Where are they?"

"Um….somewhere around here. I wasn't involved with what happened to Jerry. I mean, I knew they did somethin' but I wasn't there. I swear!"

"Really? Do you know why they killed Jerry?"

"I don't know! I swear! All I know is that the we get the call to kill him! I don't know why! Please believe me!"

"The call from who," Daryl asked him. "Who ordered it?

Bart shook his head and looked up at Daryl in confusion and fear. Dani started to believe him. He was sweating like crazy and scared to death.

"I've never seen him before. I just stay at this house with the other men, like an outpost. They talk to the guy in charge by radio. I only heard his voice. But I don't know his name. I don't know where he is. That's how he handles things."

"What? Like Keyser Soze? You're putting me on," Dani spoke back to him.

"I don't know. But all I know is we don't know who he is, until he allows us to meet him." He then drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "After they finished with Jerry, they said I was next. That's when I ran. I just ran and hid in the trees and bushes, hoping they'd just forget about me and go away. But then I heard them talk in the woods about an hour ago. After all this time, they're still after me! And I didn't do nothing wrong! I swear to God! Please believe me!"

"So a man on the radio, whom neither of you guys never met, tells your group to kill you and your friend? That doesn't make sense," Dani responded, still keeping her weapon aimed at him. Bart started to cry.

"I know what you think. But I'm no monster. Not like them. What they did to Jerry…..I just can't understand. They didn't' just kill him, they just tore his guts out and cut his fingers, toes, then hands, feet, then legs….one by one."

"And the man on the radio never said why," Daryl asked. "You guys just kill each other because he says so."

"He's real. I swear. The other men I'm with, the guys who lead us, swear that he's real. But they're not to say anything about him until we become full fledged members." Bart sighed sadly. "Please. Just let me go. They're after me. Or, maybe you can take me with you. Please! I need to get out of here! If I could find this place, they could…"

A shot rang out from outside, window glass shattering and Bart's head falls back with blood spurting out. He falls back on the floor, dead.

"Oh fuck," Daryl muttered as he crouched down with Dani and crept up to the front window, where they saw a group of eight men walking up with their guns drawn. They stopped about a hundred feet from the cabin, aiming straight of the windows. One man, apparently the leader, walked up closer. He had dark hair that was kept short, had a mustache wearing an old winter coat and carrying a rifle. He smiled at the cabin.

"I know you two are in there," the man bellowed. "I know there's a man with wings on his back and a pretty young woman with a Winchester. We saw you earlier in the woods." Dani and Daryl looked at each other in horror. "Now, if you come out now and surrender, we can end this peacefully. You helped corner Bart, and I'm sure before we shot him, he told you an interesting story, about how he was running from us because we turned on him. Truth was, he was not to be trusted in the first place."

Daryl motioned for Dani to go upstairs. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you," she whispered. He grabbed her arm and nodded towards her.

"Just go up there, go to the front window and shoot at them when I give you the signal. We gotta kill these fuckers!"

Dani nodded. "All right." She quickly kissed him on the lips and slowly crept up the stairs. Daryl remained downstairs, getting his revolver ready.

"You killed the man you were following," Daryl hollered. "There ain't no reason to deal with us. We ain't part of it. Just leave us be, and no one gets hurt!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Angel," the moustached man said, mocking his vest. "We have orders to bring anyone we find. You see, we're the Saviors, and we rescue people. Including pretty little women who are stuck out here in this cruel and heartless world. You come with us now, you can find a cozy place among us."

"What if we don't go with you," Daryl yelled back. "What if we just want to be left alone?"

"Oh, my dear bright Angel, you don't want to know." Daryl heard the man order his men to approach the house. It was time.

"Dani! Now!" He yelled to her upstairs.

Shots from upstairs rang out, and to his relief, he saw one of the men to the far left fall down dead. Daryl started to shoot, with the men scattered to the sides of the cabin. He killed another man as he ran, and another man slumped to the ground, shot by Dani upstairs. Thank God she was a good shot!

"Stop this now," the mustached man ordered. "You don't have a choice in the matter. You can come with us, or end up like Jerry."

"No one's taking us," Daryl heard Dani yell. "Not a bunch of psychos like you!"

Daryl ran to the back of the cabin and saw a man run up the back door. Daryl swung the door open and shot him through the head. He closed the door and locked it, not much good that will do.

"Daryl! They're coming in," he heard Dani scream.

Just then, he heard the front door swing open. He spun around and started shooting, killing a man who just entered. Suddenly, he heard the back door burst open with a kick. He saw the man run up to him, but before he could pull the trigger, two more men jumped him and pinned him to the floor. The mustached man walked up to him and smiled.

"I like your determination," he smirked. "But no one holds up for long against the Saviors." Daryl struggled against the men holding him, but it was no use. One man pointed a colt magnum right at his head. Daryl's heart sank.

"Hey Missy," the leader ordered, facing the top floor. "I want you to know that I have your boyfriend. He's unharmed for now. If you come downstairs now with your hands in the air, no harm will come to either of you. But if you resist….." He then ordered Daryl to his knees. He grabbed his left hand, and in one movement, he broke his little finger. Daryl screamed through the pain. He heard Dani whimper upstairs.

"That's one finger," the leader yelled. "If you don't come down, I'll break another. It doesn't have to be this hard. I do not want to hurt either of you. But your stubbornness will get you both killed!"

"Dani! Don't listen to him! Don't' give up! Don't….AAAAAHHHHH!" The bastard broke his ring finger.

"Shut the fuck up, Angel," the leader told him. "Missy! I just broke another!"

"God! Please don't hurt him," Daryl heard her plead, sobbing. "Just stop it! No more!"

Dani then appeared at the top of the stairs, throwing down her Winchester, tears streaking down her face. "Just please don't hurt him anymore."

"Smart. Now come downstairs with your hands up."

Dani obeyed, keeping her eyes on Daryl, his heart breaking, watching her walk down the stairs in absolute defeat and panic. He shook his head at her.

"Oh Dani," he wailed at her. "I'm so sorry!"

As she reached the ground floor, she looked right at him, her eyes widened with fear and guilt.

"Daryl," she began. "I…."

One of the men struck her at the side of the head, and she fell down to the floor unconscious. Daryl screamed at them. But he was held back and slapped in the face.

"Anyone one of you fuckers touch her, I'll kill every one of you! You hear me?" Daryl screamed.

He felt a sharp pain in his head, and everything went black.

**OH NO! What's going to happen to Dani and Daryl now? Don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging all weekend for the next chapter! thanks for reading and please post your reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Daryl started to come to, finding himself lying on the ground in front of a large delivery truck. He checked himself and found he was hog tied. The pain in his head was swirling, and his vision was blurry. He could hear laughter of the men and sounds of boxes being loaded onto a vehicle. He looked around and to his right, he found Dani, unconscious and tied up as well. To his relief, she was still alive, but the side of her head bled a little. It pissed him off.

"Dani," he whispered to her, trying to wake her. "Dani! Wake up!"

Suddenly, someone kicked him in his stomach, making him curl up and groan outloud.

"Shut up," he heard someone say to him. He saw boots standing in front of him. They then walked around towards Dani, and he heard the man who had kicked laugh.

"Look at what we got here," he said, gloating over the unconscious Dani. Panic started to set in, and Daryl struggled against his bounds, trying desperately to free himself. "So this is your bitch, huh? Not bad looking. A little older, but not bad. Maybe I should find out what you like about her, don't ya think?" To his horror, the man now bent down and grabbed one of Dani's breasts. The man then smirked at Daryl, flicking his tongue at him.

"Don't you fuckin' touch her, you fuckin' asshole," Daryl hollered at him struggling.

"Or what? You gonna curse some more, fuckin' redneck," the man, a dirty biker wannabe with long stringy black hair and a medium length beard. "Eh, maybe she's prefers dick to a pussy. What do ya say?"

"STEP AWAY FROM THE WOMAN RIGHT NOW," Daryl heard a voice boom from behind him. The man held up his hands and stood up, looking agitated.

"C'mon, Luke! Like he's gonna know anyways! Besides, she's too old for him!"

"I don't care! We do not rape, Thomas! We are the Saviors! Not monsters!"

Daryl looked to his left and saw the mustached man approach, anger in his eyes, his lips curled in fury. He raised his hand and pointed at Thomas, the man trying to molest Dani and continued to lecture him.

"Need I remind you, Thomas, that you are still on probation. You may have just been inducted, but you are still walking a thin line with our leader."

"Give me a fuckin' break, Luke. You act like Neg…." Luke punched Thomas down onto the ground. Thomas looked up at him, holding his right cheek, stunned and angry at the same time. Luke walked over to him, his fists clenched, his eyes on fire.

"You are never to mention our leader's name in front of strangers. One more slip like that, and you will end up like Jerry. Do you want that?"

Thomas looked away from him in defeat. He then cast his eyes on Daryl, who was still trembling from fear of watching the woman he loved get violated in front of him. She still remained asleep, oblivious to what had just happened. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted to tell her now more than anything how he felt about her. How he loved her. Now he worried he will never get that chance. He fucked up in his own mind because he chickened out.

"Pick them both up and load them onto the truck. We're leaving for the outpost." Daryl felt hands grab him on by his sides and he was lifted off the ground and carried to the truck. He saw Dani being held by Luke, who picked her up gently and carried her to the truck. He carefully placed her on the bed. Daryl was basically thrown in next to her. Luke gave him one last look before he slammed the door of the truck down in front of him. "Our leader will not be happy with the men we've lost today, Angel. But if you play nice, he might forgive you and just chalk it up to a misunderstanding. Especially if he sees that pretty little gal you've got there."

Daryl's eyes lit up and he felt the rage boil in his blood. Luke merely smiled at him.

"Don't worry. It's not like that. No one will touch this woman. But if I were you, I'd adjust my attitude. You show respect, you just might get somewhere. If not, well, Jerry didn't follow our rules. And Bart was just the same. Look what happened to them."

Daryl wanted to scream at him, call him a fucking degenerated asshole with an ego trip. But he knew it was a lost cause. They were outnumbered and Dani was still knocked out. Even if Luke had said nothing will happen to her, he knew he was lying. What he worried about more was what this leader would do to her. So he remained silent and looked down in defeat.

"Good boy, Angel. I knew you'd play nice," Luke smiled at him. Just then a voice came over on his walkie-talkie.

"Luke, this is Wilson from the outpost. Do you hear me?"

Luke answered his walkie-talkie. "I'm here. What do you have?"

"I just received a message from our leader that he is coming tonight. He wants to meet Chuck and induct him into the Saviors."

Luke smiled. "Good. I knew that man had it in him. What time will he arrive?"

"Around nine. He wants everything prepared."

"Good, and he will be most pleased that we have brought him gifts," he said as he smiled menacingly towards Daryl and Dani. "Start the arrangements and get the barn ready. Over and out."

"Roger. See you soon," and the voice was cut off.

"Well, you are certainly lucky today. Not only did we save you, but you are meeting our leader tonight. I'll a try to put in a good word for you." He then took out a hypodermic needle filled with a brown substance. "Demerol," he said. "For the trip." He slammed the needle into Daryl's neck and pumped the plunger down. He then slammed the truck door down. After hearing the muffled voices of the men and vehicle doors slamming, he heard the truck engine turn over, and the truck lurched forward. His heart sank, knowing full well that it was his fault they were in this trouble. Now they were taken, and their family will never know what had happened to them. Even worse, the meat they have was confiscated. The thought of the people in the safe zone starving weighed so heavy on him now. He felt the Demerol taking effect, his eyes drowsy and muscles relaxing. But he still fought to stay awake.

And Dani, this beautiful tough as nails woman, lay beside him, still asleep. What was going to happen to her now? If she hadn't gotten involved with him, if he hadn't opened himself to her, become her man, she wouldn't be here at all. She'd be back at the safe zone, making cookies and casseroles with Carol and falling in love with Rick.

A tear fell from his eye as he looked at her so sadly. "I'm so sorry, girl," he whispered to her. "I didn't mean to bring this on ya."

"Yes you did," a voice chirped up in the darkness of the truck. He strained his eyes, and to his astonishment, he saw Joe sitting there, smiling at him, his neck wound gaped open. "If you hadn't been such a damned yellow shit, you wouldn't be in this cock up."

"Fuck you, Joe," Daryl muttered. "You ain't there."

"Oh, I am, Daryl. I am. I'm here to let you know that you're still an outdoor cat trying to be a house cat. You play house with this little lady here, trying to be respectable. But it's pointless. You know it. Even she knows it."

"Go to hell!"

"Me, go to hell? Looks like you're already there, because you lost your nerve. You're weak, pathetic. You knew what I could do. I beat Len to death in front of you. But did you do anything about it? Nah. You just went along with us. When we tried to get retribution on your pal's group, what did you do? You offered yourself up. Why just offer yourself in their place. " He smirked at him. "Who does that? Especially now? Why would you have thought we'd have cared? What, you think you're some Angel sent from up high? That why you wear those wings?"

"I concur," another man spoke, who leaned over and smiled at him, wearing the distinctive eye patch over his left eye. "This is supposed to be Rick's right hand man, his lieutenant." The Governor smirked at him. "No wonder it was so easy for me to ruin your prison."

"You fuck gotta say that," Daryl yelled at him. "You show up with a tank! You killed Herschel! You act like that's on me? "

"You gave up looking for me because you wanted to have a cozy existence. The same kind of blissful ignorance I showed my people. You knew I was out there. And it must have occurred to you that I wouldn't simply just walk away, after what you and Rick did."

"Yeah, after you killed Andrea and a bunch of your people, you sick demented psycho!"

The Governor raised his eyes and shrugged. "So? You knew what I was capable of. You knew what I could do. What I had done already. And you gave up looking for me. If you hadn't quit, all of your people would still be alive and in that prison. Because of your failure to find me, Hershel's death is on you, not me."

"Fuck you!"

"He's right, little brother," Merle's voice echoed in the darkness. He then leaned over and smiled at him. "You fucked up big time. Thinkin' you could be civilized in this shit storm of an apocalypse. I woulda told you that would get you killed. But nah, you thinkin' you have a soul and starting to care for these people. People who'd never want nothin' to do with you. Look at Ripley here," he pointed to Dani. "You'd think a pretty little gash like that would want anything to do with you? You're dreamin, little brother!"

"This girl, I have to hand it to ya, has bigger balls than you," Joe pointed to her, the Governor nodding in agreement. "I mean, she burned down a whole community! You? You just wimped out."

"Even Beth understood better than you did," a woman's voice spoke up. It was Dawn, her face twisting in revulsion at Daryl. "She got it. You didn't."

"You fucking bitch," Daryl snarled at her. "You killed her!"

"Woah! Don't blame me. I saved her. You dare compare me with these monsters? With Joe and the Governor? I wasn't the one who went around raping and torturing innocent people to death. I saved them! If we hadn't taken Beth, she would have met up with Joe and his Claimers on the road. And what would you have done? Just offer yourself in her place? Please!"

"You beat her," Daryl wailed. "You beat her and Noah and others!"

"I beat them because it was the only way to keep them safe. I reminded them every day why they needed us. Because they wouldn't survive on their own. Noah didn't last a month with you guys, did he? But I'm nothing like these men. Especially him." She pointed to a young man sitting on the bed of the truck, eating a leg. He looked up and smiled at him, blood around his mouth. Fucking Gareth.

"Hey, Dawn! Give me a break! We're not the ones who beat and raped our people. That happened under your watch."

"Whatever," Dawn muttered. "Point is, if you believed I was so evil, so corrupt and so untrustworthy, why the hell did you agree to negotiate?" She stared down on him hard. "Think about it. You had loved this girl so much, that instead of storming the hospital and killing the bad guys, you wanted to trade for her?" She laughed at him, mocking him, getting his blood up. "You tortured one of my men to death. But you wouldn't show that kind of will to kill for your lady love. I cared at least for her well being. I know what it takes to survive. You don't."

"You picked the wrong time to get humility, little brother. Especially with ones who don't give a flying fuck. I thought you were built for this world, that at least you wouldn't pussy out like a little girl. But I was wrong. Dead wrong. God has a sense of humor, letting you live, and have the pirate here kill me."

"And now this woman here, you know what will happen to her. You're gonna beg for her life? Because you know these men won't care. More you beg, the more music it will be to our ears," Joe smirked. "Hell, it was music to my ears to hear that boy cry before we could get to him."

Gareth leaned in, his face became more serious. "The thing is, Archer, we're always going to survive, not matter what. We will survive because we have the will to do it, not because we're monsters. You were just lucky."

Just then, he felt hands tugging on him. Faces surrounding him. He struggled against them, trying to crawl away. Then he felt a slap across his face. His eyes opened, and there was Luke staring down at him, smiling.

"Wake up, Angel," he told him. "We're here at the outpost!" He then turned to a rough looking man carrying Dani to the house. "Put her in the first bedroom. And nobody go in there. Our leader is coming tonight, and if he sees that someone messed with her, he won't be pleased." He then turned his attention to Daryl. "I'll try to put in a good word for you if you cooperate."

Daryl remained silent. He just stared at him, wanting to rip his throat out with his teeth. Three men appeared behind Luke, awaiting instruction. "Robby. Christopher. Bring this man into the barn. Make sure he's secure. And no one lay a finger on him. We have to show our good will. That we save, not murder." The two men lurched forward and grabbed his arms on either side of him and dragged him into the barn. He looked over, and saw Dani being carried up the porch, still unconscious. It worried him. Did they drug her too? He didn't remember. And he was still weak himself, with the pain in his head and the drugs. And the fucked-up dreams he had, about Joe and Merle, even Dawn was there, saying she had the right idea.

They untied him and sat him on a chair, tying up his legs behind the legs of the chair and securing his forearms to the arm rests. They wrapped a large rope around his chest, pinning him to the back of the chair. After they made sure the ropes were tight enough, Luke walked in. A man followed him, merely looking at him. He had short dirty blond hair and a five o'clock shadow beard. His eyes seemed determined as he stared at Daryl, almost angry.

"Chuck, you stay here and watch Angel. Make sure he doesn't try anything."

"And the woman," Chuck asked. "What about her?"

"Don't worry about her. The leader will be here tonight to take a look at her. But I have good news to impart with you." Luke walked up to him, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Our leader wants to meet you tonight and formally induct you into the Saviors."

Chuck's eyes lit up. "Wow. Thank you, Luke. This is incredible! But I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? You proved your worth through hard work. You didn't back talk or show disrespect, unlike Bart and Jerry. You never made a mistake and you never let us down. You obeyed the rules and therefore will be rewarded." He then leaned in to him. "Just make sure you keep this up. I almost considered Jerry until he screwed up. Don't let the same thing happen to you. Understand?"

Chuck nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you for this honor. I can't wait to meet him."

"He's proud of you already. It's because of him we're alive." Luke then walked out of the barn and closed the doors behind him. After he was gone, Chuck walked over to Daryl, who turned his face away from him. Chuck then crouched down and commanded him to look at him.

"You and me need to talk," he told him. "And if you lie, I'll know it."

…

Dani woke up on a queen sized bed with her hands still tied behind her back. She moved her feet and discovered her ankles were also tied together. Her head throbbed from the pain. And immediately she thought of Daryl, and what the hell happened to him after she blacked out. Did they kill him? Most likely.

The shame stung her hard, knowing she gave up for nothing, again. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she tried to fight them. They're no use now. She was in a very serious situation, and she had to be smart about this. She had to escape. Who knows what will happen to her? Or what has happened to her already?

She didn't think she was raped, she didn't feel like her clothes had been altered. Still, who knows what happened to her?

She couldn't think about that. She had to get out. She felt around in her leather coat sleeve for what she had hoped they hadn't found. To her relief she felt the small handle of her blade held by her clasp. Sighing with relief, she tried to unfasten the clasp.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom burst open. Dani immediately closed her eyes and didn't move a muscle. She didn't know who was in the room and wouldn't open her eyes.

She heard footsteps of at least two men stomp towards her. Then a hand caressing her face. Dani tried hard not to let her eye lids flutter. She didn't want them to know she was awake.

"You stay outside her door and make sure she stays put," she heard a man, the one they fought earlier, say. "The leader will be here soon. If he likes her, we get more extra points. If not, we still get extra points for at least taking care of a threat. Either way, we come out on top."

"All right, Luke," she heard another man say. "What do we do if he doesn't like her?"

"It up to him, understand? Now just stay outside, and make sure no one else besides me and the leader enter. I'm pissed at Thomas for what he tried already." She heard them leave her room, and the faint click of a lock.

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up, letting her knife fall onto the mattress. She leaned behind, letting her fingers feel the blade. She picked up the knife by the handle and started to saw through her ropes.

She wasn't going to let these fucking monsters win.

…

"What's your name," Chuck started in on him. "I know it's not Angel."

Daryl remained silent. Chuck nodded at him.

"You have to answer me. Or it will get bad for you. I promise."

"Daryl," he muttered. "I'm Daryl. What's going on with Dani?"

"How long have you been with the woman? Is she with you because she wants to be with you or did you take her hostage?"

"What do you care? You guys got her. Don't matter how she ended up with me."

"Answer my question. How long have you been with her?"

Daryl shrugged. "A while. 'Bout two months. Who cares?

Chuck leaned in. "Are you involved with her?"

"What?"

"Are you involved with her? It's a standard question."

Daryl shook his head, trying to come up with an excuse. "She's just a bitch I picked up along the way. She don't mean nothing to me."

Chuck slapped him hard, his eyes penetrating him with fire. He then breathed hard, trying to calm down. "So, if she doesn't mean anything to you, our leader can do whatever he wants to her."

A sudden fear gripped Daryl. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Chuck took a deep breath. "Our leader will be here tonight. If he likes her, he will make her one of his wives. If not, I don't know. I can make this easy for you. I can help you and her. But I have to know what she really means to you. Do you love her?"

Daryl remained silent, still afraid to say those words. God, he had wanted to say them to her before. He couldn't bring himself to admit it to this asshole interrogating him. He said the first thing that came to his head, the only thing he could think of to save Dani. He didn't care about looking weak. All he wanted was Dani to live.

"I don't give a fuck about me," he said. "I'm shit. I'm nothing. Just please, don't hurt her. Just let her go. Do whatever you want to me. God knows I've fucked up so many times and got people killed who should be here. But I ain't makin' that mistake again. I ain't gonna let her down." He looked up at Chuck, who began to show empathy towards him. "Just let her go. Please. I'm begging you here. She don't deserve any more pain than the world has given her."

"I agree. Dani doesn't deserve it." Chuck stood up and took something out of his coat pocket. "You care for her. I see that." He then took out his hunting knife, and cut his arms free from the armrests.

Daryl looked at him stunned. "Why'd you do that," he asked him.

"Because I love her too." He then handed a picture to Daryl, and he froze.

In the picture, there was Dani, smiling, her arm around Chuck. Daryl then looked up at Chuck, shocked as all Hell.

"My real name is David Clark Peterson. The woman's name is Danielle Helen Peterson Evans. She's my sister. I've been looking for her ever since Louisville."

**WOW! What do you think so far? Please post your reviews! Thanks so much for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"Dani said you were dead," Daryl told Dave as he cut him loose. "She saw the school blow up."

David nodded. "It got too hot for me to go through the front where she was, so I had to jump out of a back window. Just in time too, because the whole place blew before I hit the ground. I am so fucking lucky to be alive." He paused for a moment. "Let me see your fingers. They look pretty bad." David gently touched his bruised fingers, closely examining them. He completely forgotten how busted they were. But now they hurt like hell.

"Yeah. Your fuckin' leader broker 'em." He winced at the pain. "I didn't feel 'em before now."

"Demerol is wearing off. And for your information, that asshole's not my leader. He took me the same way he took you and Dani. I only pretended to go along because I was looking for a way out. But when I learned that this so-called leader has many wives, I thought there was a chance that Dani was with him, being held captive. I thought if I could become one of them, I could see if she was there, and then I could free her." He smiled at Daryl. "When I saw her brought here, I was relieved. Then I saw she was with you, and I had to be sure if she was with you by choice or you were holding her hostage."

"Well, she's with me, 'cause she wants to be," Daryl told him. He blinked at the pain again, and David nodded.

"I think he dislocated your fingers, not break them. Still, they'll be out of commission for a while." He took out a role of bandages. "I'll wrap them up for you. And then we gotta get my sister and get the hell out of here."

Daryl nodded. "Okay. How many men here do we have to take out?"

"About twenty. Fifteen in the farmhouse and five outside guarding the perimeter. We have to take the outside guards one by one. Get their weapons and then storm the house, take them by surprise."

"What about Dani? What if they hurt her?"

"They won't. Because they know they can get a lot of points for her."

"Points?"

"Yeah, like cash. It's what the leader calls it. You accumulate a lot of points and can buy food and supplies with them. If the leader wants Dani as a wife, each man here gets a thousand points each for her." Daryl felt sick to his stomach.

"That's sick," he said with disgust. "Dani ain't no prize."

"I know. That's why we gotta get out of here before the leader shows up tonight." He handed Daryl a hunting knife and a handgun. "We take them out, one by one, sneak into the house through the basement, and get the rest of these fuckers. Sounds good?"

Daryl smiled at him, agreeing with the plan. "Sounds great."

Slowly, they both sneaked out the back of the barn, Daryl getting his knife ready while he follows David's lead. "I go up to one and distract them," he told him. "Then you sneak up behind him and stab him through the skull. We make our way one by one, till there's no one left out here. Got that, Daryl?"

Daryl nodded. "Got it. Let's go." They both crept up behind a stack of crates and boxes behind the barn. David pointed out to him a tall man with long dark hair standing over to the corner of the perimeter of the area, smoking a cigarette. He mouthed the words 'wait here' for Daryl and stood up and casually walked towards the man.

"Hey Bill! How are ya," he said as he approached the man. "Can I bum a smoke?"

"Sure." He presented his pack of cigs to David. David took one out, stuck it in his mouth and lit it up. "I should charge you twenty points for that cig, but since you're being inducted by our leader tonight, it's one me."

"Thanks, Bill! That's nice of you!" Daryl noticed that David moved to the left of him, having Bill turn more away from Daryl. Daryl saw David give a slight nod, meaning to do it.

"By the way, what's the leader like? I'm just curious, Bill." David asked him, keeping him busy as Daryl slowly lurched behind him, his knife ready.

"Well, I can't say too much about him. But if you follow the rules, he can be okay. If not, well, just look what happened to Jerry and Bart. I mean…EELGHKKK!" Daryl stuck his knife on the top of his head, wrapping his forearm around his neck. He slowly let him fall to the ground and dragged his body by his arms to the side of the barn. David smiled.

"I'm impressed. Just four more." They continued to creep up by the crates, watching another man stand to their right, pacing around, looking annoyed. Luke then walked up to him, stopping David and Daryl in their tracks.

Luke appeared to be handing something to the man, and he looked pissed off about what he was given.

"That's it? That's all I get tonight," he asked Luke. Luke crossed his arms over his chest and sternly glared at him.

"You know the rules, Craig! You only have enough points for this can of beans. Not anything else tonight," Luke shouted at him.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Craig hollered at him. "I get a lousy can of beans for 100 points? I helped you catch those lovebirds we brought back! That's worth at least a thousand, even more!"

"It's up to the leader. If you want, you can wait till he shows up and allots the points. But if you take another can without paying for it….." his voice trailed off. "Well, you know what happens."

"Yeah, I get sliced and diced over a goddamned pittance," Craig sulked away, holding his ill gotten can. Luke merely shook his head and walked back to the house. They saw Craig stand there for one a moment. David nodded towards Daryl and crept up to Craig. He then stood up and briskly walked over to him.

"Hey, Craig! You all right," he asked him in a pleasant tone. Craig shrugged.

"Just so pissed off at this stupid point system," he told him. "I work my ass off, doing everything like a fuckin' lap dog, and this is the thanks I get. I'm so sick of this!"

"Hey, don't worry. Tonight the leader shows up. He will reward us. By the way, I need your help with something. See that broken fence over there?" David pointed to a corner off on the side of the perimeter. Craig strained to see it.

"What the fuck you talking about, Chuck? I don't see…." David instantly drove his own knife into Craig's skull. Craig slumped to the ground. David then picked up Craig's legs and dragged him over to the crates where Daryl was hiding.

"So far so good," he told him. "Let's keep going." They slowly kept their pace towards the house, where David pointed to a guard standing by the porch of the house. Daryl nodded at David and crept up to the guard. Sneaking up just behind him, Daryl stood up and wrapped his forearm around his neck. Before the guard could utter a sound, Daryl stabbed him in the head, letting him fall to the ground. David was right behind him, acknowledging his feat.

"Wish I had my damned crossbow," Daryl muttered. David patted his back.

"The armory is in the basement. I'm sure that's where your weapons are," he assured him. "There's two more now. One over by the right side of the house and the other in the back. You take care of the back. I'll go around the front and get the other guy."

Daryl patted his shoulder and proceeded to walk to the back while David made his way to the front. This was risky, trusting him. But the picture of Dani and David didn't lie. They were siblings. And one thing Daryl knew all too well was that blood never betrayed blood. He learned that from Merle. And David seemed like a trustworthy guy. He wanted to save his sister.

Daryl wanted to save the love of his life. No way was she going to die. Never. Not like Beth. He wasn't going to lose Dani like he lost her. It would drive him mad if that were to happen.

He saw the other guard urinating in the back. It was perfect for Daryl, for a guy with his dick out is vulnerable. He merely walked up to the guard and grabbed him. It took no time to jab the knife into his temple. The guard fell to the ground and Daryl pulled him to closer to the house so no one could see him.

"What they fuck are you doing, Chuck," he heard a loud voice yell out from the other side of the house.

"Sorry, Kurt," he heard David tell him as Daryl walked briskly to the other side to see David holding the guard from behind. He then stabbed him in the head and let him fall to the ground. "I'm done being a slave."

David then looked up at Daryl sadly. Daryl returned the glance. "Let's go get your sister," Daryl told him. They both then walked up to a basement window, where Daryl peeked into a room filled with guns and weapons.

"That's the room we need to get into. The window's locked. But I know another way in." He gestured to Daryl to follow him to another window that David easily opened. He looked inside and saw through the darkness that it was some sort of boiler room with a large water heater and a furnace.

Both of them climbed through the window one by one and landed softly on the concrete ground. In the dark, Daryl followed him to the door. "Just follow me, and no matter what happens, do exactly what I say. You got that?"

Daryl silently nodded.

"From here on out, if they see you, they will kill you on sight. Don't mean to sound like a dick, but we're this close to getting Dani out." He sadly looked down. "It would kill me if we fail. After everything she's been through…"

"We'll get her," he assured him. "Don't you worry 'bout that."

"How's your fingers," David asked him. "They okay?"

"Fuckin' sore as hell, but could be worse," Daryl informed him. "Now let's go get Dani back!"

…..

Dani managed to cut her wrists free. She then untied her ankles, breathing a sigh of relief. But still she had to get out of this room. She crept over to the window and saw to her relief that it was unlocked. She peered out of the window and saw three men patrolling the perimeter of the house she was in. She could see a large barn to her right. It was getting close to dusk and she knew she had to get out of here before the "leader" showed up. Just who was he exactly and what did he want with her, she didn't want to find out.

She wanted to find out if Daryl was still alive. She had to see if he was all right. She wanted to tell him…

"How's it going," she heard a voice, the same voice she had heard earlier, ask outside.

"Good. No one's tried to get in, and I think she's still asleep."

"When she wakes up, let me know." She heard footsteps walk away. She waited for a moment, and then crept up against the door. She strained her ears to hear anything else. So far, just mumbled voices.

She looked back at the window. It was worth a shot to go through, but she feared being caught by the men outside. She then opened a door next to the bed, and saw it led to another bedroom. No one was in there. This could work, she thought. She could try to sneak out through this way, possibly take out anyone she crosses paths with.

The door to the second bedroom opened halfway, and she quietly closed the adjacent door. She started to panic, hoping whoever was approaching didn't see this door close. She then heard footsteps coming towards the door. Quickly, she got back onto the bed and feigned being tied up and unconscious. She heard the door open and whoever was there came closer to her. The footsteps stopped right in front of her. Then she felt a hand on her left breast, making her feel disgusted.

"Now, where were we, before we were interrupted," she heard a gruff sinister voice whisper in her ear, making her clench her knife even tighter.

Dani fought to show her reaction as this creep started to feel her up. She still kept her eyes closed, but tried to open them halfway. Through her blurred vision, she could see he wasn't paying attention to her face. It was only her body he wanted. It repulsed her when his hand reached her crotch.

"Best damn thing I'd had in a long time, Sugar Tits," he told her. She was laying on one side, holding the knife behind her in her free hand. He then leaned over to her face, and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. "I like 'em like this," he whispered. "All still and quiet." She then felt his lips on hers, trying to slide his tongue in.

Without waiting another moment, she slammed her little knife into his forehead. Her eyes flew wide open, showing him the rage that had built up inside of her. He slumped down to the floor as Dani stood up, still holding her knife, her eyes never leaving him. The prick was dead.

She then faced the bedroom door to see if anyone heard the slump. Thankfully no one else entered. She then turned her attention to the prick who tried to molest her. She picked up his weapons, consisting of a large hunting knife, and a handgun. She wished she had her Winchester back. But this would have to do. She put her small knife back into her leather coat sleeve, affixing it to the clasp. Then she slowly walked over to the next bedroom, and saw no one in there. She then went to the door that led to the hallway. She leaned against the door to hear if anyone was out there. Slowly, she opened the door and peered outside. She saw the man who was supposed to be guarding her, sitting on a chair reading a book and listening to an IPod with his ear phones. No wonder he didn't hear the slump of his friends' body hit the floor.

She watched him as he made himself more comfortable, shifting his body weight towards the staircase, facing away from her. She then crept up towards him, taking out her newly required hunting knife. As soon as she was close, she lunged after him, startling him and before he could react, she plunged the hunting knife into his head.

Panting, she stood up, looking around for anyone else. She then walked by every room, seeing no one in them to her relief. She slowly walked down the stairs, stopping at every sound and creak the floorboards made. She came to a halt when she heard voices at the bottom of the stairs. She heard the distinctive voice of the man who captured her and Daryl speaking over some radio. She crept down more, crouching down to see the same man talking into a microphone at a table in what looked like the dining room. Two more men stood on either side of him, listening in on their conversation.

"This is Luke at Outpost Four, coming in," he said. Then she heard a voice talk through the radio.

"Luke, this is Tyler from the Sanctuary coming in, over."

"Tell Negan we have everything ready. We even have a possible new bride for him."

"Sure will. Only problem is he can't come over tonight. He's handling a domestic issue."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. Tell him we are saddened by the news and hope to see him again soon. Chuck was looking forward to meeting him."

"I know Negan wanted to meet him. But tonight he found out that one of his wives has strayed. He's handling the situation with the man she cheated with."

Dani then heard the faint sound of a man screaming in agonizing pain in the background. She felt sick to her stomach and anger. This was the man they were offering her to? A sick demented psycho who did God knows what to this man? Jesus, she had to get away quick!

"Sounds like he handled it," Luke chuckled.

"Yeah. It's bad. So, it looks like Negan's due to arrive tomorrow night instead."

"All right. Thank you for the update. We'll sit tight till then. Over and out."

Luke clicked off the microphone. He got up and left the room with the two men, giving them orders she couldn't hear. She lurked around the corner of the staircase, seeing nobody there. Slowly she stepped down the staircase, carefully watching for any movement, straining her ears for any sound she could make out. As soon as she reached the bottom, she halted in her tracks and lowered herself to the ground. She saw Luke talking to someone walk to the large front window to look out. Carefully she readied her knife and started to sneak towards him.

Suddenly, she felt arms grab her around her chest and a hand over her mouth.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," she heard someone behind her. She struggled, and unfastened the clasp that held her small knife in her sleeve. But at that moment, Luke walked in, smiling at her along with two other men, holding their guns on her. The man she was about to dispatch spun around and grinned at her.

Her weapons stripped away, she held tightly against the man who had her, as Luke walked over to her and touched her cheek, making her turn her face from him.

"If you're trying to save your redneck, it's too late. I've killed him," he told her, making her more incensed. "I hope it wasn't too serious." He then ordered two of his men to check upstairs, and they ran up the stairs. "I know you killed Christopher, the man guard you. I can let that slide. In fact, that's quite impressive. Normally it's damsels in distress we bring to our leader, who I know you overheard his name. Only those who are inducted are privileged to learn it. And he is always the one to make the introductions."

The men came downstairs, shaking their heads. "Chris is dead," one man said. The other looked repulsed. "So is Thomas. He was in her room."

Luke smiled more. "Ah! You saved me the trouble of dealing with Thomas. Thanks!"

Suddenly, shots rang out from downstairs. Luke turned to his three men to check it out. As soon as his back was turned, Dani hung her head low. And then brought it back hard, breaking the man's nose. He released his grip on her, and instantly she spun around and stabbed him in the head with her small blade. As he was slumping to the ground, she grabbed his hand gun and started to shoot at Luke, who managed to duck behind a sofa. Dani ran hid behind a bureau, waiting.

…

Daryl stayed behind David and watched as he dispatched the first man in front of him quietly and stuff him into some closet. Just fourteen left to go, and they could get Dani. He closed his eyes at the thought of what could be happening to her right now. He didn't want to take that asshole Luke's word that no one would touch her. Just having been forced to watch that fucker Thomas touch her made him angrier than Hell.

David gestured Daryl to come to him. He then held out his hand and motioned for him to step back as he peered into the weapon room. "Hey, Carlos," he heard David say walking into the room. "Do you have any ammo for this gun? I'm almost out."

"Well, let's see. Umpphffff!" Daryl took that as a signal that Carlos was dead. He entered the armory where he saw David grab some weapons. Daryl grunted as he came across his crossbow stacked neatly on the table. He picked it up along with more arrows and grabbed an AK-47 with ammo. David grabbed some grenades and an extra rifle. He also grabbed two canisters of tear gas and two gas masks. He handed one of each to Daryl, excited but also serious.

"Okay, we're golden. Now for the next part. And it's going to be tough" he whispered to Daryl. "Dani will be in one of the bedrooms on the second floor. What we need to do is take out the men in the den down here. I think there's about six of them. We can't just sneak up to them and stab them in the head one by one." He handed Daryl a tear gas canister. "We throw this in there, they'll try to escape through our way, then we shoot them down. Anyone coming down the stairs, we take them out."

"Damn, that's good!" Daryl was impressed with this man's thinking. No wonder his plan to destroy Tobias' compound worked.

"Now, put this on, and be ready. On my mark, we toss these canisters at them." They both entered the hallway and ventured into the den. David held up his hand and began the countdown with his fingers. Three…..two…..one….and then he pointed.

Daryl tossed his canister, already set, in the middle of the room. It was followed by a loud noise, and soon the room was engulfed with white burning smoke. David and Daryl immediately put their masks on. They heard the coughing and wheezing and panting.

"Now!" David commanded, and Daryl and David opened fire with their automatic weapons, their bullets slicing through them. Daryl heard more men run downstairs. He instantly started to shoot at them one by one as they came down. One however ran back up, and screamed for more back up. Daryl smiled. None were coming now.

...

"Give it up, darling," Luke ordered. "We have men around this perimeter and we're not too far away from our headquarters. I can be merciful. I doubt the leader will be."

Dani still hid, checking how many bullets she had in her magazine. Unfortunately it was not enough. She then looked to her left and saw a shotgun laying by the man that Dani had just killed with her small knife. She reached over and grabbed it, bringing it close to her.

"If you fuckers hadn't taken me and him, this wouldn't have happened, you psycho dick," she yelled. "You think I haven't come across an asshole like you before? You think I'd just let you take me away to be a fuckin' sex slave for some demented fuckhead with an ego trip? You are the dumbass! Not me!"

"You make it sound like it's a life of hard labor but it isn't, sweetheart," Luke continued. "You get to live in the lap of luxury. Like a queen. Something you never would have gotten with that redneck you were fucking back at that shack." Her face twisted in anger and disgust. How dare this prick talk about her Daryl that way.

Oh God Daryl, she thought. It can't be true.

"Just give up, and I promise you no harm will come to you."

She saw movement in the in a dark corner of the room and she fired the shotgun at whatever was there. She heard a loud groan and a thud hitting the floor.

She slid herself across the wooden floor to the leather chair, still keeping her aim. She then heard the stomping of footsteps climbing up the basement steps. And a very familiar voice called her name. "DANI!"

Her heart soared. It was Daryl. He was alive!  
"Over here," she screamed. "He's still in here."

Then she heard a loud gun shot in front of her, and the mirror that was hanging on the wall fell to pieces. She swung around and aimed where the shot came from. That was when she saw Luke holding his rifle on her stepping up, keeping his aim on her. "Drop your weapons, bitch," he commanded. She refused.

"No way. I gave up before, and I'm not doing that again."

"You don't have a choice, dickhead," Daryl said, keeping his crossbow on him. "You kill her, I kill you. That simple."

"Really," Luke laughed. "You'd really let her go like that? I don't buy it."

"That's because he has insurance," she heard another familiar voice answer. Her eyes widened. No. It couldn't be.

A shot rang through the room, and Luke fell over on the floor, a bullet wound was gaping in his leg. He grabbed his leg and cried out in pain. He was bleeding fast. Dani then walked over to him with her handgun and aiming it at him. Daryl joined her, creeping up next to her, keeping his aim on Luke. He gave her a quick kiss and smiled.

"So glad to see you're okay, darlin', " he told her. "Look behind you."

She turned around, and nearly fainted when she saw him.

It was David, lowering his gun, smiling at her. Tears were starting to fall down his face. He held out his arm to her. "Dani," he cried with joy. "It's really you!"

Dani's lip trembled. "DAVID!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. He hugged her right back, crying her name over and over.

"I knew you were alive," he whispered. "I just knew I'd find you!"

"I thought you were dead, David! I saw the school burn and…."

"I know. But I knew you'd come to DC. I knew I'd find you sooner or later." He kissed her cheek and pulled away to get a look at her. "I missed you so much." He touched her cheek with his palm.

Dani's face was wet with tears and she smiled so happily at him, touching his hand. "I missed you too."

"Hey, we ain't got no time for no family reunions," Daryl interrupted them. "We gotta get outta here fast 'fore the leader shows up."

"I heard his name," Dani said in between breaths. "It's Negan. And he's not showing up here tonight."

"Really," David's eyes grew wide. "Good. Let's load up on of the pick-up trucks and blow this place up."

They heard a chuckle from Luke. Dani walked over to him, standing next to Daryl, putting her hand on his shoulderblade. Luke glanced at her, snickering.

"Negan will kill you," he told her. "All you had to do was obey the rules." He then turned to David. "And Chuck, you fucking traitor! Negan will make sure you suffer slowly. You thought what we did to Jerry was bad! Eh, that was just for laughs."

David leaned over and spat right into his face. "My name is David," he muttered to him. "And this is my sister. And her boyfriend. No on fucks with them."

He then stood up and walked back to his sister. Dani just stood there, looking at him filled with anger. Daryl tried to get her attention. She faced him for a second.

"You start loading everything without me," she told him. "I'll only be a minute. I promise." He nodded to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Call if you need anything," he told her and he left her alone with Luke.

She then aimed her shotgun at him, pointing it at his hand. "So, what did Jerry do for you to draw and quarter him? What was this horrible act of treason he committed?"

Luke lay there, looking at her with fury. "He broke the rule of entering the house when our leader was on the radio," he spat at her. "No one who is formally inducted is allowed in the house when he is on the radio."

Dani then shot his hand off, and Luke screamed.

"That's for breaking my boyfriend's fingers," she muttered.

She then stuffed the shotgun's barrel into his mouth, noticing how his eyes were widening with fear. "Funny, how you're not really that cocky anymore," she told him. "It's always the same. Every fucker I meet, anyone who tried to take me, they always have to act like they're the dick of the world. And then they see what I can really do." She smiled. And pulled the trigger. His head exploded into pieces.

"Suddenly, they don't laugh anymore," she intoned. "Tired of all you monsters and demons."

She then turned around and saw Daryl standing there, looking at her. He walked over to her, and held her tightly against him. She buried her face into his chest, sighing great gasps of relief.

"I love you," she heard him say in her ear. "I love you so much, Dani. I'm sorry I didn't say it before. I…"

Dani kissed him hard and passionately, feeling the tears sting her eyes once again, clenching his long hair in her fist. She then released herself from the kiss and looked up right at him. Her lips trembled and her eyes grew so sincere.

"Oh Daryl," she whispered. "I am so in love with you!"

He smiled widely at her, his tears formed in her eyes. It was the first time anyone ever told him that, that he was loved. He kissed her again, never letting go this time.

"Um…guys? We have to take care of this now," her brother interrupted them, making them laugh but knowing he didn't ruin this moment between them.

….

Dani kept watch while Daryl and David stocked up the weapons, food and supplies in one of the pick-up trucks stored in the large garage. They poured fuel and kerosene all over the floors in the house. After they were done, Dani greeted them by the truck. Hearing a loud growl, they turned to their left, and saw a few walkers approach, some eating the men that Daryl and David had killed. Dani got in the truck shot gun.

"We need to leave," she said. "Let them think there was some sort of accident and that the walkers got the rest."

David nodded. "Exactly what I thought." He then walked up to the porch and lit the match, igniting it on fire. He raced back to the truck and got in next to his sister. Daryl jumped in the driver's side and started the truck's engine. As soon as it roared, he hit the gas and raced away from the farm and away from the monsters that had them.

He looked over at his girlfriend who was resting her head on her brothers' shoulder. David rested his head on hers. He smiled at them, happy to see them reunited finally in this shit storm of the apocalypse.

It made him think of his brother Merle, and how he felt some joy being reunited with him. But it was kind of short lived because the Governor tried to have them fight to death.

They drove through the night, hoping to get home quick. Daryl had a lot to tell Rick about these Saviors.

And he also had a new member to introduce to the group.

**It took me two days to work on this chapter. I had to get this right. Please let me know what you think! And no! Negan won't show up for a bit. But as you remember from the comic, the Saviors are not so forgiving. I really hope you liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The three of them drove through the early morning hours. Dani yawned and looked outside to see the rays of the rising sun in the East. She also realized she had to pee.

"Could we pull over," she asked Daryl. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Daryl looked over at her and nodded. The side of her forehead was bruised, with a little blood caked on her skin. He wanted to clean it for her before it got infected.

David stretched his arms and sighed. "Yeah, we could use a breather," he said. "I doubt the Saviors would be on us."

Daryl noticed a dirt road on the right side of them. He drove onto the road and kept driving till he reached the end of the road. He stopped the truck and turned off the engine. The sound of rushing water echoed through the trees. They instinctively followed the sound and came across a large waterfall spilling down into the river in front of them.

"This is perfect," Dani said. "Just what we needed." She grabbed some handkerchiefs and started to wet them in the water. She then wiped her hands and face with them.

Daryl then touched the bruised side of her face to look at her wound. It's healing, but he wanted to wipe away the blood from her. He took one of her handkerchiefs and gently wiped the dried blood away. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Thanks, sweetie," she whispered to him, looking at him with those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Just don't like you lookin' like that," he grunted. "No girl should be hurt like that."

She then looked over at her brother and sighed. She still couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her, keeping guard. He turned to face her and smiled back.

"Dave, I can't believe it," she told him. "You're actually alive." Daryl finished wiping her wound and looked over at David.

David nodded. "I know. In fact I can't believe I made it out of there the way I did. But as I was in the school, I heard the buzzing from the armory. I realized the whole place was going to blow, so I ducked out of a window I had broken to get out. It was just in time too."

"I can't believe I left you there," Dani told him, sounding very sad. "I saw the place just explode, and the walkers came. I assumed…."

"Dani, the only thing that mattered to me was getting you out safe and sound," David interrupted her. "After what happened, what Tobias made me do….no way was anyone one of those fuckers taking you again." He then touched her cheek. "I knew I'd find you eventually. And I did, didn't I?"

Dani hugged him tightly, patting his back. Daryl looked on and paced a bit. He was happy to see them together. He still kept watch and kept his crossbow ready. He saw David look at him as he released himself from Dani.

"So, how'd you two meet? I can see you're together."

"Met her on the road to DC," Daryl began. "Her car broke down." David's eyes lit up.

"Wait! The Dodge Challenger? You were still driving it?"

Dani nodded. "Yep. It's safe. Don't worry. It's at the place where we're at."

"Where? I mean, could you tell me?"

Daryl and Dani looked at each other for acknowledgement of revealing their information. They silently nodded to each other, knowing full well they could trust him. After all, he saved their lives and he is Dani's brother.

"It's in Alexandria," Daryl told him. "We got 'bout 30 people."

"It's a great place, filled with good people," Dani told him. David looked unsure.

"And it's not like, the Saviors or Tobias? Because if it is….well…..I'm sure you know by now how that all went down."

Daryl shook his head. "We have a leader. He's this great guy who will do anything to protect his own. He ain't no psycho or murderer. Just a man who cares about us." He then turned to Dani. "We met her on the road to DC. First we thought she was playin' mind games with us by leaving water for us by our camp. Turned out we were wrong."

"Damn right you guys were," Dani laughed. "I'm trying to find a radiator hose for the Challenger and this dirty reprobate jumps out in front of me with his crossbow, demanding to know if I was alone. Soon more members of his group came out, including Rick, our leader. I swear to you, you guys really freaked me out." She then smiled. "But I saw they had children with them. And they were willing to help me out. They insisted on having me travel with them and they never hurt me. Not for food, the car or supplies. The next day, this guy named Aaron approaches us, just like Jake did, telling us how he wanted to bring us to his community."

David nodded at her. "And these people, they're not like Tobias? Not like them?"

Dani shook her head at her brother. "No. They are actually good people. They have children running around, playing and laughing. They have lots of food and supplies. But they did have their problems."

"They didn't know how to defend themselves," Daryl said. "They were the luckiest people we'd seen."

"Recently, some crazy psychos tried to destroy the place. We managed to stop them. But they did a lot of damage to the place. We were still trying to fix up everything when Daryl and I decided to go on our hunting trip." Dani grew silent. And then she spoke. "That was when the group you were with found us and caught us."

"I'm sorry about that," David said. "When I saw you being carried up to the house unconscious, Jesus, Dani! I was so relieved and happy to see you! Then I saw Daryl with you, being dragged to the barn. I wondered….what was up with you two?"

Daryl and Dani looked at each other and smiled. "Well, we got to know each other," Dani told him, blushing.

"Yeah, real well," Daryl interjected with a chuckle. Dani lightly patted his shoulder.

"So, you both are together. Good," David said approvingly. "You should have seen him trying to get to you, Dani. He was really worried about you." He then stepped up to her, looking concerned. "So was I. They didn't really hurt you, did they?"

Dani shook her head. "Not really. One guy, geez! He tried to do stuff."

Daryl flashed her an angry look. "What! Some fucker touched you?"

"I killed him, Daryl. That was the worst of it."

Daryl still looked pissed. The thought of any of those assholes touching her made him sick. No one touches her. Except him.

He gently hugged put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Just don't want nothin' to happen to ya. I had too much of that shit already."

She then kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm fine. Let me talk to my brother for a sec. I'll be right with you. She kissed him gently on his lips and walked back to her brother. Daryl nodded and decided to explore their surroundings, making sure they were alone.

"I'll be back," he told them. "Just stay where I can hear ya!" He then disappeared into the woods, leaving Dani and David alone together. He knew they had so much to talk about.

He wondered what she'd say about him?

…

"So you and Daryl, you both are together? Really?" David couldn't shut up about this. He seemed surprised but happy for her. Even though their relationship was a bit unorthodox, her being a suburban girl and him being a rural boy. Still, in the apocalypse, those labels didn't apply anymore. There's only the dead and the living. How you survive is what matters. Not how much money you have in the bank or how important your dad is. So how could she explain this to him?

"Well, at first he kind of put me off. I mean, he did aim his crossbow at me, said some rude things and was a bit of a jerk. But after a while, we started to get to know each other a little better. And I just started to admire how he took care of people. Then the crazy people tried to destroy our place, and we both fought them together. And, I don't know, but we've been hanging around each other since, and….well…..you know." David nodded in agreement.

"I see," David said. "And he is weapon capable, knows how to fix cars…knows how to hunt, scavenge…"

"Yeah. He knows all about that. He's Rick's right-hand-man."

"Good. I can see that. And he's good to you?"

"Of course, Dave. He's very sweet and kind to me. Despite how he looks, he's actually a teddy bear with me." She smiled at the thought of him with her, how damned good he made her feel.

"I take it the sex is good," he asked, chuckling under his breath.

Dani grinned at him and winked. David laughed.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I mean, he seems very tough and a bit scary, but I can tell he's a good guy."

"He is. Despite everything that he's been through, he's become a real asset to the group. I can't wait for you to meet them. Especially Carol. She's such a great person."

"Hmm," David muttered. "You really trusted these people right away, didn't you, Dani?"

Dani merely looked at him when he said that. She looked sadly at him. She shook her head no.

"Not right away, Dave. I swear. At first they were people I had just met up with. But after a while of getting to know them, I found them to be the most decent people I've ever come across." She smiled at him with confidence. "When you meet them, you'll see."

David put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure they are. It would be nice to meet good people for a change. Not people who torture you for fun or kill you for breaking a rule. I just don't get that, you know?"

"How did you end up with the Saviors," she asked him. He looked down at the ground sorrowfully.

"I ran into them on the road one night. They just grabbed me, tied me up, shot me with Demerol and threw me in a van. When I came to, I was in that house and that bastard Luke greeted me, saying that he 'saved' me. He told me that if I worked hard, I would become a full fledged member of the Saviors. Just follow the rules and I'll be fine."

"Shit! They just took people? That's just sick!"

"Well, it was for points. They had this stupid system. If you bring in able-bodied people, you get tons of points for them. With points, you can purchase as much food and supplies that you can afford. Thing is, the system made them desperate. They were just grabbing anybody, keeping them against their will, forcing them to work. Then, if they leader heard about how well you're doing, he'd formally introduce himself."

"Jesus! I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you behind. I really thought you were dead, Dave!" She looked at him sadly. "I feel terrible that this happened to you."

"Hey, like I said, don't think about that. It wasn't your fault. I had to go back to get something."

"Well, what was it? Why was it so important?" David handed her his flash drive from his pocket. She looked up at him in amazement. "Is this what I think it is," she asked him, stunned.

He nodded. "Yeah! This flash drive contains all of our episodes we've done. Also has some family videos and other stuff on it. I figured we have to leave some kind of record that our show existed."

"Still, David. You shouldn't have risked your life for this. It's not important anymore."

"Wait, there's something else," he said as he reached in his other pocket. He pulled out a plastic zip lock bag and handed it to her. Through the clear plastic she saw what she was looking at and gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's right, Dani," he told her. "I knew you'd want these back."

Inside were her silver heart-shaped locket and her wedding rings. She instantly pulled out her locket and opened it, revealing her wedding portrait of herself and Mike, looking so happy on their big day. She immediately embraced her brother, thanking him for bringing this back to her.

"But I thought Tobias had these melted down," she told him. "How did you manage to get these?"

"Remember when Tobias had me on blacksmith duty? I saw these in a bin for melting down. Without anyone looking, I grabbed them and hid them. I had to hide them in the floorboards of my room."

Dani looked at her precious jewelry and smiled so gratefully at her brother. "How can I make this up to you, David? I mean, here you are, you're alive, and you bring these to me. I gave them up for lost, including….."she paused before she could finish. David patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Just take me home with you, Dani," he answered her. "Take me to Alexandria. I'm sure your leader will need my help."

"I promise," she told him through her tears. "I'm sure he'll like you." She looked over where she saw Daryl looking around, keeping watch. Once in a while, he'd glance over to her, checking her out. He looked at her with worry, especially after he saw her tear up. He didn't know why. She stuffed the plastic bag with her jewelry in her coat pocket. "Be right back," she told her brother.

She walked over to where Daryl was. He was taking out a pack of smokes and lighting a cigarette. She asked him for one, and he gave her one cigarette and lit it for her. She took a drag and blew out the smoke. She sighed at how it felt.

"I feel bad," Daryl told her. "I'm getting' you into bad habits." Dani grinned at him.

"Not really. How are you doing? How's your fingers?" She took his hand and examined his wrapped fingers. He merely shrugged at them.

"They're fine. No big deal," he told her. She still looked at them concerned.

"When they hurt you, it just…" her voice trailed off. "I don't want to see you hurt, Daryl. I couldn't stand it."

"I'm tough, sweetheart," he gruffly told her. "Nothin' can kill me." He then stroked her cheek. "I don't fuckin' care what happens to me. Anythin' happen to you….I can't even begin to think that."

Dani gently caressed his forehead, he flinched at her touch. He looked so sad, just seeing the pain in his eyes. All the hurt and sorrow he had suffered. She looked at him so sincerely and smiled.

"Daryl, we made it. We're alive. We beat those monsters. We wouldn't let them take us away. Let's not be so sad about how much we got hurt now. Let's be relieved that not only did we survive, but look," she turned to her brother. "My brother's alive. And he saved us. We made it. And we're going home. Together." She leaned into him and kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair. He then embraced her, allowing her to rub the back of his neck. She kissed his neck and pulled back, smiling at him. "Feeling a little bit better," she asked him.

He grunted that low rough grunt of his. "I'll feel better when we're on the road and back in Alexandria. Don't want to get caught out here." Dani nodded.

"First, I have to pee. Then we'll go." She stepped a few steps behind a bush and he heard her zipper to her jeans open. He walked over to David who was looking at his little mechanism he showed Dani. David smiled at him.

"She seems happy," he told Daryl. "She deserves to be happy. After all the Hell she's been through….and what happened….." he then began to look sad. "She told you what that fucker Tobias made me do, right?"

Daryl nodded. "I saw the scars, Dave. I'm glad she killed him."

"Still, the fact that he killed Michael like that, tearing his guts out and chopping him up, forcing us to watch…..I've seen people who did terrible things. We had a man who turned out to be a psychopath in our old group. He did terrible things, but Tobias? Jesus! That man was Satan himself!"

"We ran into bunch of psychos," Daryl responded. "People who weren't people anymore. Just fuckin' savages and cannibals. Dani said she believes it's who they always were, and that how it is now don't mean they have to cover up what they are."

"She's right, in away," David agreed. "But still. It makes me sad. It seems there's more of them out there than more of us."

"Ah, we'll take him down, one by one," Daryl told him. "C'mon, let's get back to the truck and go home." They walked over to where Dani was, zipping up her pants. She waved at them and they followed her to the truck.

"How much further do we have," David asked them as he got into the truck with Dani.

"We should get there before noon," he told him.

"All right. Let's go."

Daryl started the engine and drove back to the main road. He didn't see anyone except for some walkers nearby, stumbling towards their truck. He drove off, leaving them to eat his dust.

Dani looked over at him as he drove. She patted his injured hand and smiled at him.

He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb and smiled at her, feeling relieved that she was okay.

…

They drove the rest of the way in silence, and finally, they reached the red walls of Alexandria. David looked at steel sheets alarmed.

"This is where you all live," he stammered, not believing what he was seeing.

Dani nodded at him. "This is our home," she told him. "Now it's your home."

Daryl got out of the truck and honked his horn. He saw Spencer opening the gates and wave to him. Daryl got back inside and drove the truck into the safe zone. As they entered, David's wonderment of this place grew.

"Look at these houses," he exclaimed. "And children! They're all running outside!"

"Told you it was a good place." Soon, the people of the safe zone gathered around the truck, smiling at them. Daryl saw Glenn and Maggie walk up to them, their arms outstretched towards them.

"Where've you been," Glenn asked them as he hugged them both. "And where'd you get this truck?"

"What happened to the other one," Aaron asked him. "And you guys aren't due back until tomorrow."

"Well, we need to see Rick first," Dani told Aaron. "So much has happened."

"There you are," Carol exclaimed as she hugged Daryl. "I was worried about you, pookie!" She then greeted Dani by giving her a huge hug. "I was worried about you too, Dani."

"It's so good to be back," she told Carol. She then widened her eyes at Carol's clothes. "And I am so glad you are wearing battle queen attire!" Carol laughed at her and patted her shoulders. "And you won't believe what's happened."

Carol looked at her excitedly. "What is it?"

Dani then looked at the truck and saw David step out. Everyone looked at him in awe, for he looked a bit dirty, wearing his motorcycle leather jacket and torn jeans. He smiled at everyone.

"Everyone, this is David, my twin brother," Dani told the group of Alexandria. Almost immediately, everyone gasped and then sighed with joy. Glenn patted his shoulder and shook his hand.

And then Rick approached them, keeping his hand on the handle of his gun in its holster. He stepped up to David and looked at him sternly.

"Who's this," he asked them. David extended his hand to Rick and smiled at him.

"My name is David Clark Peterson. And I want to thank you for taking care of my sister Dani."

Rick nodded at him and shook his hand.

"But, Rick, we need to talk," Daryl told him. "Some bad shit went down. And we need to figure out what to do."

Rick then ordered Carol, Glenn and Maggie to follow them to Rick's house for an important meeting. He also ordered Glenn to get Abraham. Rick grew serious as he talked to Daryl, casting his concerned looks onto David.

Dani knew it would be all right, though. David has more than earned his place in the safe zone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Dani, David and Daryl sat quietly together on the sofa as the rest of Rick's group started to file in his house. One by one, they took their seats around the coffee table, their faces growing concerned over the matter which would be discussed momentarily. Morgan and Michonne soon came in and sat down together. She eyed David, obviously checking him out. Dani hadn't seen them when they got back from the outpost. They must have been busy at that moment.

Aaron leaned against the wall, his arms across his chest. Abraham came in, without Francine. Rosita still gave him the evil eye. Dani didn't blame her for that one. Glenn and Maggie were together of course, Maggie sitting on a dining room chair with Glenn standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Maggie did start to show a little, making Dani smile. Tara and Eugene sat next to one another, wondering what was going to happen. Carol stood next to Rick, looking seriously at David. Dani understood that outsiders are not immediately welcomed, but she hoped that David could be an exception. After everything he did, he deserves their trust.

The last one to arrive was Sasha, who was still withdrawn and depressed. She seemed to not like being taken away from her tower for this matter. But since she was a member of Rick's family, this concerned her as well. Rick then ordered Carl to take Judith and Enid into his bedroom upstairs, to which Carl nodded left the room with Judith in his arms and Enid by his side. After everyone arrived, Rick started to speak in a stern tone.

"Everyone, this man right here next to Dani is her brother, David," he started, pointing to David. David sat up a bit and nodded to everyone in the room. "According to Dani, she thought he was dead. But it turned out he's alive. And he needs to tell us something." He then motioned for David to stand up and come over to him. David got up and walked over to Rick. He looked a little nervous, taking in a deep breath.

"Everyone, I need to tell you that Dani had every reason to believe I died," he began, looking around the room as he spoke. "Truth was, I survived the blast at the school we were at in Louisville. I knew I'd eventually catch up with her in DC. At least, I prayed I would." He then cast a hopeful look towards his sister, who in turn nodded gently at him. "But as I was getting closer to DC, I was caught by these people. They call themselves the Saviors, and what they do is they 'rescue' people." He made a quoting gesture with his fingers.

"Truth was, they were taking people against their will and forcing them into the same type of slavery my sister and I were in. I was only on their outpost 80 miles away. But I know they had their headquarters somewhere. I was not allowed to know where their main base was or their leader's name. I had to be pledged or something before I could get that information.

'I could've run at any point, I know that. Or destroy their outpost like we destroyed the school. But I was told that the leader liked to collect wives of his own. I figured my sister could have been at his base, being held as a wife. And if I became a full member, I could go there and get her out. But I see that wasn't the case. She came across you guys, and arrived here. I'm so grateful for that.

'Anyways, just last night, I was told that there were new arrivals. One woman as a possible bride for the leader, and one man who could be a new member. That van pulled up, and the first thing I saw was my sister being carried out, unconscious." He sighed with relief. Everyone looked at each other in shock. "It took a lot for me to hold my composure as I saw her being carried into the house. Then I saw your friend here, Daryl, being dragged into the barn. I wondered who he was, and after I spoke with him, I knew he was with my sister. So I cut him loose and we got my sister out."

"Hey, I got myself out," Dani interjected. "Remember?"

"Point is we killed the men at the outpost. But I know there are a lot more of these guys out there. These guys are very well organized. And they are brutal."

"He's right," Daryl said. "We came across their handy work in the woods earlier yesterday. They punished some guy for whatever reason."

"Not just punished," Dani said. "More like tore him apart, limb by limb. Finger by finger. When we saw that, we tried to leave early, but the Saviors showed up. They dislocated his fingers," she intoned as she gently stroked Daryl's fingers. "They knocked me out and forced us to go with them." She then looked up at the group anxiously. "I did manage to hear their radio communication over their speakers. I know their leader's name is Negan, and I heard that he was dealing with a wife that cheated on him. Unfortunately that was all I could hear."

"We managed to get as much of their supplies, weapons and food before we blew the place," David went on. "Tried to make it look like an accident, but you never know. I don't know if these guys are close by. Like I said, this one outpost was 80 miles away. But where is the main base?"

"Do you know of any more outposts," Rick asked him. David shook his head.

"No. I wasn't allowed to know that much yet. They were very strict about the rules. If you disobeyed, you were not to be trusted. Those they didn't trust, well….you get the idea."

"They sound just like the guards at Grady Memorial hospital," Carol replied in a grave tone. "Just take whoever they see fit and put them to work as slaves." Dani noticed that Maggie looked sorrowful at that statement. But Carol was right. This is what the world is becoming to a lot of these people. You're either the master or the slave.

Rick rubbed his forehead, taking in what David had said. His face showed concern and worry as he glanced over at Daryl. Daryl gave him the same look.

"Did you tell them anything about us," Rick asked Daryl.

"Nah. They didn't know our names or anything," Daryl answered Rick. "Dave here went by the name of Chuck. As far as they were concerned, we were alone out there."

Rick nodded. "That's good. And there were no survivors?"

"No. We made sure they were dead," Dani replied. "We didn't want to be taken. Not again."

"So, I guess that's it," Rick replied. "We have nothing to worry for now. These guys may not know we're here. As long as it stays that way, we'll be all right."

"But sooner or later, we'll run into them," David said. "I don't know how far their main base is or how many of them there are. I do know what they're capable of."

"That's right," Daryl responded. "Remember the Governor? We gave up looking for him. Look what happened."

"We let our guard down at Father Gabriel's church," Sasha chimed in. "We made a mistake not looking for Gareth's little group of cannibals." She looked down, pain still etched in her face.

"My sister was taken by monsters like this," Maggie said, Glenn holding her shoulders firmly. "We can't afford to go through that again. We have to be careful. If those guys come by…." her voice trailed off. "We can't lose this place. Not like we lost my daddy's farm or the prison."

"And we won't," Daryl said. "That you can be sure of."

Rick then glanced over to David and patted his shoulder. "Thank you for sharing this with us, David. I can assure you we'll do everything in our power to keep this place safe."

David nodded. "Anything I can do to help, just let me know. I'm pretty good with explosives, weapons, cars and such. I'm sure Dani told you guys."

Dani smiled at him. "I spoke a lot about you, unfortunately in the past tense." She then got up and hugged her brother. "But I am so glad you're here."

David returned the hug and patted her back.

Abraham stood up, facing everyone. "I think we know just what to do in case these mother dicks ever turn up. I'll be warning my people to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious when we're out there."

"I'll look out as well," Sasha said standing up. "I'm up in the tower all day. I can see for miles around. Anyone coming close, I'll let you know."

Everyone nodded in agreement. One by one, they stood up and shook David's hand, giving him a light hearted welcome. Rick then ended the meeting and everyone left his house.

Before they could leave, Rick called Dani back to have a word with her, leaving Daryl and David on the porch waiting for her. He cast a stern look at her, making her worry a bit about what he was going to ask.

"Dani, I'm sure you've heard a lot about Merle, Daryl's brother, right?"

Dani sighed. "Yeah. He was some sort of character."

Rick shook his head. "He sided with the Governor against us. Of course, he changed his tune when Daryl found him, but still he wasn't trusted for the things he pulled."

Dani looked at him strangely. "Are you suggesting that I don't trust my own brother, Rick? After what he did? He saved us."

"I know. But he was out there for months before you found each other. A lot could happen in that time. I'm just asking you to be careful, Dani. Your brother seems like a good man, but for all I know, he could still be working with the Saviors."

"Rick, do you understand what we've been through," Dani asked him with anger in her voice. "Do you understand what he was forced to do to me? How he managed to save my life? How the hell could you say he could betray me, after everything he did for me? For Daryl even! He didn't even know him but he saved his life!"

"Dani, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying…"

"What? That I can't trust my own twin brother? We shared the same space for nine months, Rick. He's the only family I have left. I know he wouldn't betray us." She took a deep breath. "I know it's hard to trust people. It took a long time to trust you and your people. But I know my brother, Rick. He's a good man who saved my life over and over. Just please believe me when I tell you that you have nothing to fear with him."

Rick looked into her eyes sincerely, knowing she was right. David did save his brother and right-hand man. He brought his sister home, plus all of the Saviors supplies. And he did tell them about the possible threat of the Saviors.

He patted Dani's shoulder and nodded to her. "I'll see what I can do," he told her. "In the meantime, you and Daryl get some rest." And then he smiled at her. "I'm glad you found your brother. I really am."

Dani winked at him. "Thanks. Well, I'll be going. I see that Daryl and David are getting a little antsy out there."

"By the way, did you both have a good time," he asked. She smiled dreamily to herself.

"Before the Saviors showed up, it was wonderful. But I don't think we'll go back to that cabin anymore. Not after what happened."

Rick agreed. "No. You and Daryl are staying put for now. No more long days away from the safe zone. I'll tell him that later."

"It's going to be hard for him, you know," Dani said. "He's still a bit feral."

"Yeah, it's time for him to stay home," Rick answered her. She patted his shoulder and left his house, joining her brother and her boyfriend on the porch.

"By the way," she told her brother as they walked down the porch steps. "I bet you want to be reacquainted with someone."

…

"Oh my God! It's my car!" David couldn't believe his eyes when he laid his eyes on his lost love! "Look at it! Hardly a dent on her!"

"Actually, there's some dings and scratches on the sides. I'm sorry about that."

"I don't give a fuck, Dani! She's still beautiful!"

"And runs like a dream," Daryl told him. David cast a cautious glance at him. Daryl grunted. "She'd let me drive it from time to time."

"David, don't worry. He's just as car savvy as you."

"Okay. I'll let that slip." He then laughed. "Just kidding. I trust you, Daryl." He then grew serious and somber. Just touching his car was bringing back some painful memories. "You know, Dad bought me this car when I was fifteen," he said. "It was a rusty old shell of a car. He and I worked on it together. It took us nearly ten years to restore her. We rebuilt the engine, got new seats for her, new tires, everything. I've given her up for lost, but here she is." He traced his fingers along the front window. He then looked up at his sister with a tear in his eye. "Thanks Dani! This means so much to me."

Dani patted his back. "You're welcome, David."

"Who wants to eat," Carol called out from the door to the house. "I made some casseroles and oatmeal." She had a pleasant smile on her face.

David raised his hand with anticipation.

…..

Soon all three of them were eating at the kitchen counter with Carol, talking about what had happened before. She checked out Daryl's fingers, of course. Daryl just shrugged off the pain.

"Ain't nothin'," he told her. "It's fine."

"No it isn't, Daryl. Your fingers are bruised pretty badly," Carol told him. "Good thing they're not broken."

"Yeah, I checked for that myself," David spoke up in between mouthfuls of oatmeal. "Just need to keep them bandaged and he'll be fine. Right, Daryl!" He slapped his back, making Daryl choke a bit on his casserole. Daryl glared and him and grunted.

"Do that again, I'll nail your balls to the tree outside," he snarled. And then he chuckled.

"Oh you boys," Carol huffed, smiling at them proudly. Dani smiled sweetly at them.

"You two are such charmers," she told them, eating her casserole. "By the way, Carol. This is really the best tuna casserole I ever had!"

"Well, thank you, Dani."

"So, I see you guys have electricity and running water," David said. "What else do you have?"

"Well, we just secured our perimeters with armed guards who rotate in shifts. You saw that platform outside? It's still under construction."

"You know, I do know a thing or two about buildings and walls," David told her. "I built the tool shed in my backyard from scratch. I also did construction work. Maybe I could do that."

"That sounds good," Dani said. "But you are also good at hunting, fixing cars, explosives….things like that."

"True. But I prefer to make sure the walls are sturdy and strong."

"And Dani? Do you think you'd want to work in the pantry?"

"Nah! She aint' doin' that again," Daryl interrupted. "This woman can do just about anythin' out there. I need her with me when we hunt and do lookouts."

"Oh, Rick reminded me to tell you we're not to leave for extended periods of time anymore," she told him. "We're kind of on lock down for now."

"Damn," Daryl muttered. "Okay. I still want you with me though."

"Really? Do I have a say in this, Mr. Dixon?"

He nodded his head. "Sure. But you're still with me. Got it?"

Dani laughed. "Sure snookie," she teased him, making Carol laugh.

"And don't call me snookie," he grunted at her, making her laugh at loud. She could Daryl actually blush.

Dani finished up her meal and put her dishes in the dishwasher. She yawned and stretched her arms. "If it's okay, I'm just gonna sleep for a thousand years," she announced.

Carol nodded. "Yes. Get some rest. You too, Daryl."

"Um…Dani," Daryl approached her. "You wanna sleep downstairs? There's a waterbed down there. Um….if you want."

Dani smiled at him. "Of course, Daryl." She gently kissed his cheek. "Will you be down there?" He nodded.

"In a little bit. Gotta finish up here," he told her. She kissed him again and went to the basement stairs. Before she open the door, she turned to her brother who was still eating his meal.

"You're gonna be okay," she asked him.

David nodded. "Sure. Go get some sleep. I'll see you soon."

With that, she descended down the stairs and entered the basement. She took off her leather jacket and tossed it on the beige couch. She looked over and saw a big waterbed in the corner of the basement room. She smiled and took her clothes, stripping down to her panties. She then climbed into the bed and wrapped the blankets around her, feeling the mattress shift with her weight. She stretched herself out on the mattress, feeling like she's floating in the water. She closed her eyes and thought pleasant thoughts.

Especially of Daryl Dixon.

…

Dani woke to wetness on her breasts, feeling tingly sensations rush through her body. She opened her eyes and saw Daryl gently nibbling at her chest, licking her nipples in a circular motion. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Was wondering when you were going to join me," she whispered to him as he lifted himself from her and gently pulled down her panties. He then fell to her side and gently traced his fingers along the curves of her body. He slowly kissed her neck, leaning her back against the mattress. He put his right arm under her neck, and leaned in and kissed her gently. She felt his tongue gently part her lips, and she welcomed it with her own tongue. She then felt his other hand slide down her tummy, and when it reached that place that gave her so much pleasure, she gasped out loud at his touch.

"I want to hear you moan," he whispered in her ear. "Moan for me, baby."

How could she not? Feeling the waves of pleasure course through her body, she moaned and licked her lips. He slid his tongue across her throat and gently sucked on her neck, watching her carefully. He loved to watch her climax. It was the ultimate turn on for him, knowing that he was bringing her so much pleasure. He wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel.

Her breathing became heavy, her legs tensed up. He could feel her walls clench around his fingers. She moaned louder and suddenly she let out a loud yell as she reached her climax. He still rubbed her, helping her to ride her orgasm as he sucked on her lips, muffling her cries. As soon as she settled down, he rubbed his lips against her cheek. Her eyes were still closed and he watched her face still absorbing the last fringes of delight he gave her.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, Dani."

She opened her eyes and smiled so sweetly to him. "I love you, Daryl."

They kissed passionately this time. He rolled on top of her and she parted her legs for him. He rested his erection on her sex, pausing for a moment to kiss her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, and gently nibbled on his shoulder.

"What do you want, baby," he asked her. "What do ya want me to do to ya?"

"Fuck me," she whispered. "Fuck me hard, Daryl."

"Okay," he said and slid right into her, making her arch her back and moan again.

Dani felt a touch of pain as he moved right through her. He was so big inside her, she felt herself open more for him as he thrusted inside her. The pain felt so good though. As he moved faster and faster within her, she bit on his forearm. She then splayed herself on the mattress underneath him, thrusting her hips at him, feeling something building deep in her stomach again. She couldn't believe he was bringing her to her second orgasm so soon. She didn't care. She licked her lips and moaned again as she felt such sweet waves of her climax rush through her again. As her orgasm subsided, she saw that Daryl was still thrusting inside of her, his face in absolute pleasure.

"Not done yet," he panted. "Want to keep this goin!"

And then it happened again. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She was about to have another orgasm! For the first time in her life, she was receiving multiple orgasms! Quickly she held Daryl tightly against her as another orgasm hit her. He then moaned loudly, watching him lift his head as he received his own orgasm. Hot liquid pushed inside her as he collapsed onto her, spent. She held him gently this time, tracing her fingers on his back. He then began to lick across her chest, making her squirm and smile.

"That was….un-fucking-believable," she groaned. "I never had that before."

"Me neither," he said as he lifted his head so that his beautiful steel blue eyes would meet hers. "Goddamn, woman! You drive me wild!"

"Really? So do you, sweetie."

For the rest of the afternoon, they stayed in the waterbed and screwed each other blind. Their lovemaking became more animalistic this time, sometimes with her on top, moaning and screaming his name. He then would turn her over and have her lay on her tummy as he took her from behind, thrusting into her as he nibbled on her shoulder blade. It wasn't just love right now. It was knowing that they came so close to losing each other just when they finally found one another. They were marking each other, claiming each other's territory. With each thrust and beads of sweat, they were screaming with their bodies that they belonged together. And nothing could drive them apart.

Not demented psychos, monsters or the walkers.

….

David and Carol walked around the streets of Alexandria. Carol showed him around the area. He was quite impressed with their layout. She also talked to him about what happened with Georgia, how Rick became the leader and how for a while they had a prison for their home, but then it was destroyed by the man who called himself the Governor.

"Then we were all scattered and followed signs to a place called Terminus. The signs read 'Those who arrive survive."

"I take it things didn't go well," David said. "Why would anyone advertise where they are? They're either evil or they're bringing evil to them."

Carol was stunned. "That's a good point."

"I don't know from experience. But I do know one thing, you can't be too trusting now. I would know there was something up with those signs. By the way, what happened?"

"Things went badly. Terminus turned out to be a community full of cannibals."

"No shit," David exclaimed. "You guys kill them?"

Carol nodded. "What choice did we have? They became monsters. They didn't deserve to live." She then grew silent. "Dani told us what happened in Louisville. I saw the scars."

David became glum. "Tobias got what he deserved," he muttered. "All of those psychos. What they did…I mean…..how could it get to that, you know? How could people just become like that?"

"The world ended," Carol muttered. "And unfortunately so did the good will of men."

"Hey, I wanted to say to you, thanks. For taking in my sister," David told her gratefully. "I was so worried about her all this time, wondering if she was with the wrong people. But you guys helping her, bringing her here. I'm so relieved."

"Well, we didn't trust her at first. But we knew she wasn't evil. Just a woman trying to survive on her own in this world."

David nodded. "And Daryl. I wanted to ask you. He's a good man, right? I mean, he looks kind of rough, right?"

Carol patted his forearm. "Daryl would never hurt her, if that's what you're thinking. He's really a sweet man. I like to think of him as my son sometimes. He may seem harsh and unconventional, of course. But we rely on him to protect us, to keep us safe. He doesn't like to show it, but he cares very deeply for us. And he loves Dani. I see that. In fact, we heard it, right?" They both gave each other that all knowing look and laughed.

It was the main reason why they left the house. They could actually hear them going at it like wild animals in heat. Carol smiled at David and hummed.

"Actually, I'm happy for them both, David. They were both so hurt and lost people they cared for. They deserve some happiness, while it's still there."

David shrugged. "Well, then, I'm happy for her as well."

Just then, Jessie, Rick's girlfriend, approached them smiling. "Hi, David. I wanted to tell you that Rick is having a get together tonight at his place. Around 8ish. Is that all right?"

David smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll just have to let my sister and boyfriend know."

"Okay. See you then." She hurried down the street towards Rosita and Tara's house. David smiled at Carol.

"Get togethers," he said. "Awfully nice of you people."

….

Dani and Daryl lay naked together in the waterbed, relaxing after amazing sex. He laid his head between her breasts as she gently pulled strands of his hair, giving him the best tingly sensations through his spine.

"I like that," he murmured. "You're so gentle."

"My mom used to do this to me when I was a kid," she softly spoke. "It would make me sleep right away."

"Still, I love it. I love you," he said as he lifted his head. "I really do, Dani."

"I love you too, Daryl. I never imagined I could feel this way for anyone again."

"Me neither. I never thought I'd be with a woman like you. You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful too, Daryl. Just look at you," she brushed his hair away from his face. "You're eyes are so intense and beautiful. And those arms! Look at them!"

"Look at your body, just so perfect," he said as he ran his hand alongside her body. He then looked up at her seriously. "Dan, I never want nothin' to happen to you. I don't mean to sound like I control you or nothin', but if somethin' ever were to happen to ya, I don't know what I'd do."

"Daryl, nothing would ever happen to me," she gently told him, stroking his cheek. "I always find a way. Always. I never give up. No matter what happens, I'm always going to fight by your side." She kissed him softly. "I love you so much it scares me."

They kissed each other passionately as Daryl rolled on top of her again. She sighed at his hot breath on her neck, the sweet caress of her cheek. As he embraced her again, she smiled and welcomed him all over again.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. Honestly I'm still sad about issue #144. It's going to be hard to write the characters knowing they're dead now in the series. But I am writing strictly about the TV series. Thanks again!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

David Peterson continued his walk with Carol, greeting some of the residents of Alexandria Safe Zone. He noticed that she seemed stern as they spoke, obviously studying him carefully, which was good, for one cant' be too trusting right now. Carol told him more about everything that had happened here, about the wolves attacking the safe zone, the many hundreds of walkers they brought in, how his sister and Daryl figured a way to save everyone, and how Rick was almost thrown out of here. When David heard of the reasons, he shook his head. Of course Rick freaked out. Before they came here, these people were living in LaLa Land!

"So, they had gun control, no watches, and no accountability," David asked her. "These people are like Kindergarteners!"

"Were," Carol corrected him. "They were like children. But then, everything we had told them would happen did happen anyway. Deanna, our former leader, was challenged by your sister, who scolded her about how she could turn a blind eye to the truth. Then Rick found that someone had left the gate doors open by accident, letting some walkers in. And then, Pete tried to kill Rick, but ended up killing Reg instead."

"Damn! All that happened?"

"Yes. During the meeting to discuss Rick's situation. And your sister, she really showed Deanna down, reminding her of why she took us in, and how she let Pete's family down, and how she chose to believe a snake like Nicholas over Glenn. It made everyone question her."

David grew a bit concerned. He didn't like what he heard. He stopped for a moment and faced Carol. "You say that Deanna was a congresswoman?"

Carol nodded. "Yes. From Ohio."

David shook his head. "One thing these politicians don't like is to look bad."

Carol's expression became troubled. "What do you mean, David?"

"Ever since the dawning of elections, politicians hated to be called out as weak and ineffective," David continued. "And if they had enough power, they could easily discredit their critics."

Carol became worried a bit. "But Deanna gave Rick full control. After the wolves attacked us and nearly ruined this place with their army."

David nodded. "Yes, and I bet she made a show of it, didn't she? After all the chaos. It would be the move I'd make, relinquishing power for a while to look noble and humble. But I wonder what she really had in mind."

….

Daryl woke up, finding Dani snuggling in his arms, her head nuzzled between his chin and his chest. He smiled as he looked upon her, hearing her slow steady breathing, her warm skin against his. He kissed the top of her head and laid back again in her embrace. He was happy to be with her, and happy for her as well. She found her brother, her only remaining family left. And just last night, after the mayhem and chaos on the outpost, he told her something he never had the guts to say; that he loved her.

And she said it right back at his, destroying that fear that held him back.

And he meant it. He did love her. As she slept peacefully in his arms, he made a silent promise to her that he would never let anything happen to her again. He never wanted to see her hurt or abused or humiliated. He will always stand by her side no matter what. In his sorrowful life, Dani came first.

And Rick will have to deal with that. He was still mad at him for siding with Morgan, and he felt as if he was being pushed away. Well, if that was the case, he still had Carol who still believed in him.

And Dani would always stick up for him, reminding him of what he was capable of and what he could do. He had her and didn't need anything else.

And her brother David seemed like a good guy. He saved his life when he was a stranger to him. He put himself at risk for him. Daryl knew that it was to save his sister, but he saved him first to help him, and because he knew right away that he and Dani were together.

He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw it was 5:35. He smiled and sank more against Dani. He felt so calm and relaxed and he didn't want to be anywhere but right here with her. He felt her shift herself more into him, pressing her cheek against his peck. He then stroked her cheek and smiled and drifted back into sleep.

…

David and Carol chatted with Abraham for a bit. Abraham went on about how tough his sister is. "When the shit hit the fan, your sister really stepped up to the plate," he told David. "I bet you're just as reliable as her."

David nodded. "I try. Always. But I understand that you are head of construction?"

"Of course. And we always need people. You interested?"

David nodded. "Yes I am. I have lots of experience. I know that I was a film critic before, but since that job is obsolete, I'd rather fall back on maintaining buildings, foundations and this wall." He pointed to the red steel walls surrounding their community. "I am very impressed with this. Who designed it?"

Abraham gave him a mournful look. "That would have been Reg. He was the architect here." He looked down for a moment. "I'm sure you heard about how he died."

David nodded. "I can't believe that happened," he told him. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, we have to maintain it as best as we can. If you have any ideas, let me know. We're a team, Dave. Remember that."

Just then, David noticed a beautiful woman walking by, giving Abraham the evil eye. He figured her to be Latino, with long dark hair, huge doe eyes and sultry lips. He couldn't help but look at her. Abraham noticed.

"You looking at Rosita," he asked him. David shrugged.

"Well, she's beautiful. Look at her. She's like a super model."

"Yeah, she's all right. Listen, I'll see you tonight at Rick's. I'll let you know what I think, okay?" Abraham extended his hand to him. David shook it.

"Thanks, Abraham. This is really great of you." Abraham nodded and continued to on his way.

Carol then spoke to David with a concerned tone. "I see you're interested in Rosita," she asked him. "I wouldn't try anything right now."

"Why? You don't think she likes scruffy tough guys?"

Carol shook her head. "She's Abraham's ex. He dumped her for another woman."

David gave her an incredulous look. "Really? He dumped that beautiful goddess? Man has no taste!"

"Still, we rely on him. Having bad taste has nothing to do with it," she told him. "Still I am very curious about what you had said. About Deanna." They both stopped. "I want you to know I feel the same way."

David nodded to her and they continued on their way. He felt assured knowing that there were people like her who could see what he means.

…

David and Carol went back to the house. They entered, and to their relief, no longer heard the passionate cries and moans of Daryl and Dani. Carol was about to open the basement door to let them know of Rick's get together but stopped herself.

"Um…David," she turned to David. "I don't know if they're decent or not. And I don't want to check."

David pointed at himself. "Me? I don't know. Maybe just turn on the basement light. See what happens." Carol agreed. She opened the basement door and switched on the light switch, flooding the basement with luminous light. She heard a low growl from Daryl and smiled to herself.

"Hey, some people are sleeping down here," Daryl called out from below.

Carol giggled. "Listen, you two. Rick is having a small get together at his place tonight around 8ish. It's for our own people. I'd really like it if you both would attend."

"Aawwww! We just got back from kicking ass," Dani wailed. "There's never any rest!"

"Well, you certainly didn't rest too long," Carol joked, and she could hear the soft whimpers of embarrassment and giggles coming from downstairs. "So, remember, don't be late. We'll see you both there, dressed of course." With that, she closed the basement door and chuckled with David.

She then took David's arm and showed him upstairs. "Come with me, David," she told him. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping.

….

Daryl and David giggled with each other, smiling and joking. "I can't believe they heard us," she said. "I am so embarrassed!"

Daryl laughed. "Who cares, sweetheart?"

"I do! My own brother and Carol heard us! God, I am so red right now!"

"Yeah, red hot, baby!" He then lowered her back on the bed and began to kiss her neck up and down. Even though this was turning her on, she stopped him.

"We have to get up," she told him. "We can't keep doing this all day."

"Why not? Is fun." He caressed her right breast and rolled on top of her. Feeling him against her turned her on more, and she thought, why not one more time?

…

After they finished, they took their shower together in the basements bathroom. Daryl watched her washing herself, a pleasant smile played on her face. And then it turned to worry and it made him concerned. He touched her shoulder and she turned to him and hugged him tightly. They held each other under the shower nodule, feeling the warm water rush down their bodies.

She didn't have to say anything to him about what was wrong. He knew it all too well. For the first time since they got together, they nearly lost each other. Only now it was hitting them.

…

David went to Rick's house with Carol, hoping that a lot of people won't talk to him at once. He thought parties were long over now. It surprised him that Rick wanted something like this.

Just as he showed up, a kid about fourteen ran by him, his face seething in anger. Jessie was running after him, upset. He wondered what the hell had happened.

"That's Ron, Jessie's son," Carol told him. "And as you know, Jessie is with Rick now."

"What happened to his father," David asked her. She merely shrugged sadly.

"Pete was Jessie's husband and Ron and Sam's dad. But he was a terrible husband and lousy father." She leaned into him to whisper so that no one close could hear. "Pete was beating Jessie…"

"Yeah, you told me. I remember," David said. "I don't blame Rick for what he did. But I have to admit, it's weird. His mom is shacking up with the man who killed his dad."

Carol shook her head. "Ron has to understand that his father was not a good man. He beat his mother, drank and put them all at risk. Only his younger brother Sam understands. Ron is just angry. And it doesn't help that Enid and Carl are spending a lot of time together."

"Enid?"

"Ron's girlfriend. Carl is Rick's son."

"Geez! Well, that's fucked up!"

"Let's go inside." They both entered Rick's house, just as some of their friends started to arrive. Rick greeted them earnestly, still a little disturbed by what happened. Carl and Enid were close by; Enid looked scared as Carl comforted her.

"Um…everything okay, Rick," Carol asked him. Rick shook his head.

"Ron just had an outburst just now," Rick replied. "It wasn't good."

"He called my dad a murderer," Carl said, holding Enid. "He said he's not to be trusted."

Enid didn't say anything, but it was apparent that she was frightened. She then pulled herself from Carl and walked into the kitchen. Carl shook his head.

"Ron tried to grab Enid, telling her not to speak to me anymore. She said she can talk to anyone she wants. He got angry," Carl sighed deeply. "He grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away, but she fought him. The way he looked at her…Dad and I, we tried to calm him down." He then looked sad. "His mom tried to talk to him, but instead, he said, 'Dad was right about you, that you're nothing but a goddamned whore.' She slapped him and he took off."

David shook his head wearily. He had seen the same familiar pattern before. His best friend from high school had a dad who would beat on his mom. Fast forward ten years later, and he read in the papers that his former friend was indicted on attempted murder charges of his ex-girlfriend. The pattern always continues.

"I wasn't trying to steal Enid. I swear! She and I were just talking. And then Ron became angry."

"Son, this wasn't your fault," Rick told him. "Ron is still in a lot of pain. It's still no excuse for what he said and done." He rubbed the back of his son's head. "I'll go check on Enid. You stay here." He then motioned to David. "I'm sure you've met Dani's brother David."

Carl smiled faintly at him and held out his hand to him. "It's good to meet you, David. I'm glad you and Dani found each other. You know, she really helped us a lot here."

David smiled, pleased at how everyone here in the safe zone looked up to his twin sister. "Thank you, Carl," he told him.

"Your sister really came through for us," Carol said. "You should be proud of her."

David smiled a bit to himself, but a part of him still worried about what had happened with Ron. Even more importantly, what he had heard Dani say to their former leader. He couldn't wait until she was here so he could speak with her privately.

He remembered what his father had said about making enemies; they could seem too agreeable with you, but could strike at any moment.

….

Dani joined Daryl in the kitchen after she was ready. She settled on a black T-shirt with faded purple and green slashes traced upon the front. She completed the look with black jeans and her brown boots. She still wore very little make-up, with only the red lipstick that she had found on the first day she arrived. She curled her hair a bit, just to make it wavy.

Daryl didn't need to say anything. One look at her and he pressed himself against her and kissed her deeply. He then started to kiss her neck and putting his hands on her waist, growling.

"Damn, girl! You are so sexy," he growled at her, making her giggle. This was exciting her, of course. Everything about this sexy mountain man excited her. But she knew they had to keep their promise to be on time. So she patted down his hands gently.

"We have to go, honey," she whispered. "We promised Carol we'd be there."

"Oh…." He moaned in disappointment. "But this is more fun than just some party!"

"Carol said it was a small gathering, a get together, not like Deanna's party. It should be fun. And besides, my brother will be there."

"Oh, all right. Let's go!"

They left their house and walked over to Rick's. From the sidewalk, she could see the outlines of people in his windows and smiled to herself that they were on time. Etiquette dictates that one must not be the first to show up, but show up when the party is in full swing. She could still hear Daryl grunting as they reached the porch steps. Before she could knock on the door, it swung open, revealing Rick smiling at them.

"I'm glad you both could make it," he told them, welcoming them in. As soon as they stepped inside, Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I need to speak with you, Daryl. It'll just be a moment." Daryl looked at Dani with assurance and nodded to her. She nodded back and watched Daryl walk to the back of the house with Rick. She wondered what was going on.

…

Rick led Daryl to the kitchen where no one was around. As soon as he could see that there was no one nearby, he took a deep breath and sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, Daryl, so I'll just cut straight to the chase." He then looked up at Daryl sadly. "I'm sorry about everything."

Daryl looked at him stunned and confused. What the hell was he saying?

"I took Morgan's word over yours, even though I knew you were right."

"Damn straight you did," Daryl gruffly told him.

"I know that it was hard on you, after Atlanta, Grady Memorial…."

"What, that you couldn't trust me no more? That what you're sayin'?"

Rick held up his hands to calm him. "Daryl, please hear me out. I know you loved Beth. I know how much she meant to you. And I know how it hurt you when she died. I was there. I know how it felt. When Lori died…" he paused, trying to suppress the pain. "You remember how I was. I couldn't be accounted for anything."

This made Daryl feel the anger he had tried to hide, and this time he didn't. "So, you couldn't count on me, that what you're sayin'? Eh, ya know, Rick, I fucked up. I know I did. I let Beth down, I let you all down, so now you have Morgan who can make things right. Only he didn't, did he?"

Rick looked at him astonished. "You think that's what it is? That I couldn't rely on you, Daryl? After what you did for us that night, when the group you were with for a short time tried to rape my son and kill me? Daryl, you are my brother. You will always be my brother. And no matter what, I will always need to rely on you. I was wrong not to listen to you about Morgan's ideas. I'm hoping you can forgive me on that."

Daryl glared at him, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to cry. Not now. He still felt angry at Rick for dismissing him, but he remembered himself what he was like. How after Beth died, he just didn't care if he lived or died. The only thing that kept him going was getting Rick's family and friends to DC.

"You've never let me down, Daryl. You always had my back. Always."

Daryl turned away for just a moment, wiping his face and leaning against the kitchen counter. He was taking in what Rick had said. It was hard for him to hear, but at least Rick admitted that he was not at fault for what happened, and most importantly, Rick could still depend on him.

"And you and Dani, I'm glad for both of you," Rick told him. "I'm just sorry about what happened out there."

Daryl shrugged. "We got out, thanks to her brother. He seems like a decent guy."

Rick nodded. "I know. This is why I'm having this get together. It's not much, and it's only for our family."

….

Dani sipped her wine and glanced around the crowd, feeling a bit more at ease now. This was much different than Deanna's party, where she felt completely out of place and unsure of herself. She leaned up against a wall and studied the people here, seeing that this was her family, not all of the Alexandria residents. Maggie and Glenn were off to one side, smiling and talking with each other, obviously about their baby. Carol was speaking with Sasha, who had decided to join them tonight, apparently told that no one would ask her stupid questions like before. Rosita and Tara were conversing with each other, with Eugene's eyes fixated on Tara. She wondered when Eugene will just quit, for Tara liked girls. It was unrequited love to the extreme.

Michonne and Morgan were talking to each other, and Dani noticed they were smiling at each other. And she thought she had seen a hint of flirtation between them. She smiled, for now it was more important than ever to have that one person to hold on to. She knew that all too well now.

Aaron and Eric were here as well, chatting with each other, looking at each other so lovingly. They were the only Alexandrians here tonight. She didn't see any other residents and Jessie hadn't gotten back yet. She knew Sam was somewhere around here. Carl sat with Enid, who looked a little sad as always. She knew that Enid had been out there on her own, having lost her entire family. She couldn't imagine how that could affect someone so young to be out there with no one. It's no wonder she and Carl had gotten so close in such little time.

"Having fun," she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and faced her brother, who was smiling widely at her. She hugged him instantly.

"So, Carol showed you around," she told him. "What do you think?"

David nodded and smiled. "This is fantastic! Big homes, a great wall set up, good people and above all else, how smart Rick's people are."

"You mean the people I came here with?"

"Yes. I can see they can handle themselves. I spoke with Carol and Abraham earlier. I can see he's a tough, strong guy, able to protect his people."

Dani nodded. "He is." Just then, David looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I see Rosita's here," he told Dani. Dani looked over her shoulder and saw Rosita's face turn to sadness as she saw Abraham walk in with his new girlfriend. Rosita then went to the bar to get a drink. She looked at her brother, who still kept his gaze on Rosita and smiled.

"You interested in her?"

"She's beautiful! Look at her!"

"Well, better make your move. Just be nice and smooth. And don't come off strong. It was a nasty breakup she went through. She really loved Abraham."

David patted her shoulder and walked over to Rosita, smiling sweetly at her. Dani watched them, waiting for her to shrug away from him and walk away. Instead, she saw her smile back at him, her eyes lighting up as he fixed her a drink. Her brother hadn't been here for a day, and already he's getting lucky.

She smiled to herself, relieved that her brother enjoyed this place and happy that he felt it was safer.

She felt someone wrap an arm around her waist. She turned around and saw Daryl, smiling at her.

"Everything good," she asked him as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He nodded.

"Great. You were right, Dani," he told her. "He still relies on me."

"That's what you were talking about," she asked him. "That's good. I told you. You're his right hand man. Always will be."

He stroked her cheek with his fingers and looked so lovingly at her. "Ya know, before I met ya, I didn't give a damn what happened to me."

Her expression turned serious, and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Daryl," she spoke softly.

"I didn't. Didn't care if I died out there. Even when we got here, I weren't too happy about it. Not happy 'bout the people we lost who shoulda been here. Felt they were cheated somehow. Felt damned guilty for livin'. Now, I want to live. It's 'cause of you, Dani. I now know I was dead out there, and you gave me my life back." His lip trembled, his eyes so sincere. "Thank you, Dani."

"Oh sweetheart," she said, holding his forearm, being mindful that Daryl didn't like public displays of affection too much. "I love you."

"I love ya too, Dani. Always." He looked as though he were about to kiss her, until Rick walked into the room.

"Everyone," his voice boomed. "I need your attention." Everyone turned to face him. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I know this was last notice; however I needed to do this tonight. Every one of you I consider not just a friend. I look around you tonight and I see family. You are all my family."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. Dani looked up at Daryl, and she felt his grip on her waist get tighter and he smiled at her. Rick then motioned to Dani, his face very optimistic and proud.

"We met this woman on the road out there, on our way here. We didn't know her at first, and were unsure if we should trust her. This woman, Dani, helped us out in many ways. She became one of our most dependable people; someone we knew would have our backs. Because of all that she had done for us, I told her she is family." Dani noticed everyone smile at her.

"Just last night, she and Daryl discovered that her brother David was still alive. He helped them escape the people who had taken them. Now, I know Daryl. I know he could get himself out of a bad situation. He always had. But if it hadn't been for David helping him, we may never have known what had happened to Daryl and Dani. We love them so much and to lose them would have hurt us very deeply."

Dani felt Daryl's arm wrap around her chest, in a seemingly protective embrace. Taken aback by this sudden move, she placed her hand over his forearm and squeezed it.

"Even though we've only met David today, I know we can trust him with our own lives. I hope you all feel the same way. That is why I've invited you here tonight, for we are family, and I want to include David into our family tonight."

There were startled looks across the room, with eyes averted to David, some to Dani. Dani was appreciative of this fine gesture on Rick's part. But unsure of how everyone felt about it. This was a closed knit group, weary of new people.

Slowly, one by one, everyone nodded. Rick then motioned for David to step forward and speak. David, appearing to be so touched by this kind gesture, started to speak earnestly to this group.

"Thank you all for taking me in like this," he started, giving the group a hopeful smile. "I know it's hard to trust new people now. Believe me, I know it. It seems as though anyone out there seems to be animals all hell bent on survival." He faced his sister, who smiled so sweetly at him. "When I was separated from Dani, I feared the worst. I was afraid I'd never find her. I feared she'd be taken by the same kind of evil people who took us. I was fearful of others out there.

'But here she is, thriving and alive. I am so grateful she came across you people first. And as I look around this room tonight I see the faces of the ones we should have met up with in the first place." He raises his glass of whiskey for a toast. "I humbly accept to be part of your family, and I will fight to ensure your safety and survival. You can count on me."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses as well. "To family," Glenn spoke up. Maggie nodded, holding out her glass of water.

"To family," she smiled at her husband.

"To family!" Everyone said in unison.

Dani smiled at each and every one of them as they clapped for her and her brother. She knew that Rick had accepted her all those weeks ago himself, telling her that she was family now. But tonight she felt truly accepted for the very first time by all of them. She loved every one of them as if they were brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts and uncles. She knew just as she had their backs, they had hers as well.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she felt Daryl gave her a light peck on her forehead. Soon the inevitable "AAAWWWS" echoed through the room, making her blush again. Daryl squeezed her shoulder tightly against him. David then hugged her, patting her back.

"We're going to be okay, Dan," he told her. "Thank you for bringing me here."

One other person approached her delicately. She was surprised to see Sasha standing there, looking sad but a bit hopeful. She extended her hand to her brother and smiled faintly. David gave her an assuring look and shook her hand. "I'm glad to see that one of us didn't lose someone," she told him. She then turned to Dani and gave her the same sad smile with her troubled eyes.

"I know we haven't talked before, Dani. I'm still not up for it." Dani nodded her head, understanding that it's still too difficult for her. "Maybe, when….I don't know….." she sighed and turned away. Dani didn't say anything. It was clear to her. She's just not ready yet.

…

The night carried on with everyone drinking slowly and chatting quietly amongst themselves. Daryl looked over at Dani talking to her brother and Carol, noticing her smile a bit more and chuckling a bit between them. It was clear they were swapping some stories with each other.

And it made him feel a little better knowing Rick didn't think of him as a failure. He was worried about that. He drank the last of his beer and opted for another. As he went to the bar, he was stopped by Aaron who gave him a guilty look.

"Daryl, I am so sorry about what had happened to you and Dani out there in the cabin," he told him. "I feel just so terrible about this. Nothing like this had ever happened before when Eric and I went up there. And for you both to be taken like that….I just feel so awful!"

"Hey! Don't sweat it," Daryl told him, giving him a reassuring pat on his arm. "We got away. It was still a good couple of days anyways."

"Well, I can see that you and Dani are much closer," Aaron said, looking over at Dani.

"We are," Daryl said. "Anyways, if we hadn't had gone, Dani never would've found her brother. And we never would've come back with all of the stuff we brought back. So it worked out."

Eric walked up to them, still limping a little but otherwise doing okay. "And screw the pasta maker," Eric said defiantly. "There are more important things to worry about than that stupid nonsense."

Daryl nodded and grunted. It was good to see them finally coming around.

…

After the party was over, everyone walked back to their homes. Daryl, Dani and David walked home together, and decided to have a cigarette on the porch and have a few sips of the leftover whiskey her brother took from Rick's house. Rick said it was all right since there was hardly any left. Carol was hanging back at Rick's, talking to other people, saying she'll catch up.

Daryl gave Dani a cigarette and lit it for her. She leaned back against porch rail smoking and feeling a bit relaxed. David took a swig of the bottle and handed it to Daryl, who took a swig himself. He passed it to Dani, who merely sipped it. She was never a big drinker except when it came to beer and wine. Whiskey used to give her headaches in the morning. But tonight she didn't care. They passed the bottle around each other in silence at first. And then David broke the ice.

"So, do you think the Alexandrians are to be trusted," he asked them, looking seriously at them. Daryl shrugged.

"Some of them are all right, I guess. Eric and Aaron are cool. They were the ones who brought us here."

"That's why they were at the party," David said. He cast his sister a serious look. "I heard what you said to Deanna, Dani. And I must say I'm worried."

Dani leaned forward glaring at her brother. "What do you mean, David? Why are you worried?"

David lowered his voice to an almost whisper. Daryl leaned into him too, having an idea on what he meant. "I know Deanna gave up her power to Rick. Now, I don't know her. I never met her. But I would be very careful right now around her."

Dani shook her head. "But David. She's been working with us. She feels terrible about what happened here. Losing her son and husband woke her up."

"That may be true, but I wouldn't feel too comfortable with her declaration. It could change at any time."

Daryl nodded. "Ya know, I wanted to trust these people. Ya know why? They were like how they are before all this. Simple minded but caring is what I thought of 'em. I didn't want us in trouble. But when Noah died because of that prick Nicholas, anything I felt for them went out the window. I trusted them because I fooled myself thinkin' they were good people. And when I heard about Jessie gettin' beaten by Pete and how Deanna didn't give a fuck, I was so pissed off. They didn't want to ruin their lives by helping people. They just didn't wanna see it. People like that can get you killed."

Dani shook her head slowly. "Everyone seems to be on board, though. They want to work with us, especially after the wolves attacked, and when they brought in the walkers. We saved people that day."

"Most of them, Dani. Not all of them," Daryl spoke up. "Spencer and Nicholas are still dicks. Who knows who else feels this way? We don't even know what Deanna's really thinking."

Dani took a large sip from the bottle. She started to cough a little from the strong liquid down her throat. What Daryl and David were telling her made a lot of sense. She remembered what Nicholas tried to do to Glenn, and how Spencer seems to get more withdrawn every day. She also thought that it seemed weird that Deanna was all too forgiving.

"Let's keep this to ourselves for now," Dani implored. "We don't know the whole picture yet. But let's keep our eyes on them in the meantime."

David and Daryl nodded, agreeing with her. "I trust you, Daryl, because you're with Dani, and also I can see you don't buy into bullshit so easily."

"I did once. Ain't gonna do it again."

David shook his head. "But I bet there was still doubt in there. And Dani, I trust you because you're my sister, and family is loyal no matter what. My dad always used to say, 'don't be the sheep. Sheep get slaughtered.' He was right. Remember how the news reports said we should all go into the big cities to be safe? Guess what happened! Hundreds of thousands filed into the streets and alleyways of Chicago, and within three days we saw military helicopters and planes bomb Chicago. Now that was definitely the night Chicago died." He took a big swig this time.

"Same thing happened to Atlanta," Daryl muttered, taking a swig and puffing on his cig. "I remember Merle laughing his ass off, saying, 'I told ya so!'"

David gave a puzzled look to his sister. "His brother," she told him. A sad realization came across David's face and he sadly nodded.

"Merle, he had an idea that somethin' like this would happen. He said the people were just dumb enough to believe the bullshit their government tells them."

"Rick's not like that," Dani said. "He's not stupid. He knows full well what's going on."

"Of course he does," Daryl spoke up. "Before, he had a problem seein' the big picture. With Shane, his partner, trying to kill him, that woke him up."

"Good," David agreed. "I say we do whatever it takes to keep this place safe. Agreed?" He held out his hand in front of them. "We were out there the longest, knowing the evil people are now capable of. And because of our skills of survival and the will to fight back, we can prevent the monsters, living and dead, from coming in." Dani looked at it for a moment and turned to Daryl. They both looked at each other and nodded. They both had seen too much blood and ignorance in their lives. People not wanting to help, letting each other down, getting each other killed. In fact, the way Dani saw it; it was the living that killed more of her family and friends, not the dead.

"If we can prevent it, we will," Dani said, putting her hand over her brother's.

"Right. No need for more to die. No need for more to be taken," Daryl said, putting his hand over Dani's. They held out their hands together for a moment, letting it all sink in.

"From here on out, not matter what happens, we rely on each other. We will work together to make sure these people are safe. And also, we protect each other, starting now," David intoned seriously.

Dani agreed and so did Daryl. Tonight they made the pact; no one lets the other down. And no one living or dead will ever come to harm the safety of the Alexandria Safe Zone.

**I'm sorry it took so long. I am still so psyched about the Season Six Trailer. So far, things I've predicted are coming true. Daryl does get taken again. But things are a bit different. Do you all think I'm doing a good job so far? Please let me know! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

The next morning, David went to work with Abraham and his crew. Abraham told him that they had to get more sheets for the wall because they recently discovered a significant dent in one of the reinforcements.

"After the wolves did their cockblock thing and ran their trucks through the wall, it caused some areas to splint a bit," he told him. "It weakened the reinforcement. So far, we've only just managed to keep it up with another long pole. But it won't hold for long. We need to get this mother fucker fixed before the next herd comes by."

They spent the day gathering the leftover sheets from the hardly built mall, but David knew this wasn't going to last. If they had to make metal, they would have to either melt down the metal they already have or break the ground for its ore. He didn't say anything to Abraham. He figured he would tell his sister and Rick about it.

He wasn't too sure what to think of the community yet. So far, they seemed all right. But Glenn had him worried. Daryl had told him last night of how he let Nicholas live despite the fact that the asshole tried to kill him by throwing walkers at him. David would never have let him live. Daryl admitted that he thought it was the right thing to do at the time; but now, it got him worried.

"After all the shit he pulled, and after what happened with me and Dani, I can't take chances no more. Not with pricks like him," he told him, hearing the guilt in his voice.

He liked Daryl for a variety of reasons, and it wasn't because he was with his sister. He liked the fact that he hunted and scavenged long before this world went to hell. He could fix cars and he rebuilt that motorcycle of his. He did make mistakes, but he learned from them. And he understood how hard it is to give people second chances, even though they don't deserve it. He was impressed by how Daryl had helped him take out the Saviors outpost and his willingness to help others. This guy would definitely last the apocalypse going on the way he has. It was why he wanted to team up with him in the first place.

And he couldn't believe how much Dani had changed. How determined and strong she got after he last saw her. How she marched up to Luke, made her little speech about dick heads and blew his head off! Damn! Dad would be so proud of her! She had to adjust quickly when she was out there on her own, scavenging and hunting, finding fuel for the challenger, hiding from walkers and bad guys. What it must have been like that for her to be out there by herself, thinking she was the only one left in her family.

They collected the many sheets, metal braces and bags of concrete they needed and got in their trucks to head back to the safe zone. As they drove on the dirt roads, they were cut off by another van that pulled up in front of them, speeding away. "Shit," Abraham bellowed. "That's one of ours!"

David did notice the van earlier today, being driven by Glenn going on a run with Tara and a few others. He wondered what was making them drive that fast down the road. The van came to a stop, and Abraham slowed his truck down to a stop. He immediately jumped out of the truck and marched up to the van very pissed off.

"Son of a dick," he yelled. "What the fuck are you doing, Glenn? You could've killed us!"

Glenn got out of the van, looking very afraid. David got out of the truck and ran to the van. "Something happen," he asked him. Glenn was panting a bit.

Two men he never saw before exited the van. One was wearing glasses and kept his beaded hair in a band on his head. The other was bald with a small mustache. Both men looked weary and scared.

"I found these men outside of DC," Glenn told him.

"He saved us," the beaded man said. "If it weren't for him, we'd still be stuck in that building there."

"Okay. That's no reason to drive like your ass is on fire," Abraham yelled. "Just what the fuck were you driving so fast for?"

Glenn pointed to the direct they came from. "The walkers…..there's thousands of them. We thought we lost them, but…..look!"

Abraham took out his binoculars, pissed as hell and used them to look out in the distance. He stopped to view something out there, and slowly brought is hands down in shock. "Oh dear Mother Lord," he intoned, his face covered in shock.

"Lemme see," David grabbed the binoculars from him and saw for himself and it made his blood run cold.

In the distance, coming up the road, were thousands of the walkers stumbling towards them. At first glance, he thought it was just scenery of a distant forest, but as he saw decaying arms and legs and growling faces, he knew what it was. It was the whole population of DC coming after them, more than he had ever seen before!

"We are in trouble," he said. "We gotta warn the safe zone!"

And then he remembered the damage to the wall. And his heart sunk.

….

Dani and Daryl left the zone and went to their lookout post a few miles out. Their lookout was a large rock facing the road west of the safe zone. They would be out there for a few hours overlooking who comes and goes. They had their radios handy as well.

As they kept their watch, Daryl would sometimes kiss Dani on her cheek, trying to be sweet to her. She would merely smile and remind him they had a job to do. But she loved the gesture. She loved him.

"Outlook 2, this is Safe Zone. Come in," Daryl heard Rick's voice over the radio. He answered it.

"This is Outlook 2. So far, all's well," Daryl told him.

Daryl continued to talk to Rick on the radio as Dani peered with her binoculars towards the east end of the safe zone. So far, there were only a few walkers at the wall. Nothing to be alarmed about. She then raised her gaze over the safe zone and saw very large black trees in the distance close to DC, stretching for miles. She saw how their branches swayed against the wind.

But it wasn't windy. And there wasn't a forest between DC and that area by the safe zone. She strained her vision to see what she can, and she froze.

Those weren't trees.

"Daryl," she called to him. "Look at this! Out there!"

Daryl was still on the radio with Rick as he raised his binoculars toward where Dani was pointing. Fear immediately crept up his spine. He raised his radio to his mouth.

"Rick, there are thousands of walkers coming for the safe zone," he stammered in the radio.

"Oh fuck," he heard Rick intone. "How much time do we have?"

"I guess hours."

"All right. Come back to the zone. We need to get ready!"

…

Rick called an emergency meeting at his house. All of the residents of Alexandria gathered around in his living room. Deanna and Spencer sat by Maggie and Glenn, waiting to hear what Rick had to tell them. Dani and Daryl had just arrived in time and entered his house. Her brother and Abraham had just gotten back with Glenn and the two men he had found earlier. They quickly introduced themselves as Heath and Scott, and told them what had happened.

"It was an accident," Heath said. "We were scavenging this old warehouse just outside of DC. At first we thought it was safe, but when we went inside…damn! There were hundreds of them."

"We tried getting away and we did, but we tripped some sort of alarm as we got out," Scott mentioned. "It was stupid."

"We heard the alarm," Glenn told them. "We saw them run out of the warehouse. That's when I noticed a lot of the walkers from DC coming for us. I thought we were able to lose them. But when I stopped to take a look….."He lowered his head in defeat. "Thousands of them. What we saw were thousands of them coming up the road. The sound of our vehicles attracted them to us. They're on their way now."

"And there's more," Abraham spoke up. "I told you all about the wall needing to be fixed. Although we fixed most of the structure, there's a problem. One section of the wall must be replaced. It is kept up by reinforcements, but I doubt it will hold against the many walkers on their way."

Everyone gasped and groaned. One man stood up, seething in anger directed at Rick. "This was all your fault," he screamed. "You brought this on us!"

Deanna stood up, looking defiantly at him. "No he didn't. This would have happened anyway. Besides, he knows what to do." She turned to face him, determined. "Do you, Rick?"

Rick nodded. "We've handled situations like this before. In the past, we always ran, losing our homes. This time, we don't do that. This time, we can fight them. We will survive this. And we will teach you how."

The man looked incredulously at Rick. "Fight them? Are you crazy? Fight a thousand walkers?" He turned to the residents, who were equally scared. "We're outnumbered, our walls are unsafe, and we don't have the manpower to fight them. I say we leave. While we still can."

"And go where, exactly," Rick asked him with anger in his eyes. "Out there? In the wastelands? We've been out there for way too long, and I tell you now, you won't find anything else. It's just the dead out there and the living that will kill you for what you have. There is no other place to go." He took a deep breath. "This is all we have left. Just this place. And we can keep it safe. We can kill those things." He then turned back to his audience. "We know how. We're smart. They're not. All they know what to do is eat. They don't know how to pick up a weapon and shoot us. They don't know how to open doors or windows. They can't think like us. They're not us. We tell ourselves that. We have that advantage they don't have. And that's why we will defeat them."

"He's right," Maggie said, standing up. "We could have made my daddy's farm safer. We could have made the prison we had safer. But we ran each time. I don't want to run anymore." She patted her stomach, looking worried. "I'm scared, but I'm not going to run away again."

"Me too," Glenn spoke up, standing next to his wife. "I've killed maybe thousands of them myself. I can kill thousands more just to keep us safe."

Morgan stood up with Michonne, looking confident. "It's not going to be easy," he said. "But we can do it." Michonne agreed.

"It's not just about being strong or brave. You just think about why you're doing this," she said. "You think that, you'll live."

Dani and Daryl looked at each other and nodded. David in turn approached them, silently nodding to them, making them remember their promise to each other. Daryl then faced Rick. "Hell, we got nothin' better to do anyways," he attempted a joke, which was received by a few shrugs.

"So, we don't have much time," Carol began, cocking her rifle. "Let's get started now."

….

Sasha returned to her tower with her radio, rifle, and a couple of day's worth of food and water that Carol had given her. She wasn't worried about the approaching walkers anymore. She wasn't worried about anything anymore. Since she lost Bob and her brother, she still felt that dead feeling inside, as if she were already dead and her body was just going through the motions. Being up in the tower gave her some sort of hope. Not much, but it was all she could do to keep alive.

She also felt a twang bit of guilt for hating Dani because her brother came back to her alive. She didn't mean it. But she couldn't help but think how lucky that girl was, finding her brother out there alive in the wastelands. Why did she have to lose her only family left? Why did she have to lose Tyreese, the sweetest man who ever lived? A gentle giant with a good heart? Was it because he was a good man that he died? It was just so unfair!

Last night, she wanted to scream at Dani for being so lucky. She wanted to yell at her, demanding to know why she lost Tyreese and Dani gets her brother back. It was on the tip of her tongue when she confronted Dani, but all she could do was turn away and walk back to her tower. It wasn't Dani she wasn't angry with. Not anymore now.

Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around with her rifle ready and found Spencer there, looking a bit hopeful at her. "What are you doing here," she demanded. "I man the tower myself."

Spencer shrugged and then looked at her concerned. "I was thinking, with the walkers coming, we don't have much time."

"Time for what," she asked him annoyed. "I have to man the tower and keep as many of our people safe from them."

"That's just it," Spencer said. "We may not be able to keep them safe. We'll lose all of our ammo and people to them. I was thinking," he approached her slowly. "I was thinking that we get away together. Right now."

Sasha looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about, Spencer?"

"I'm saying that we should leave right now, while we still have a chance! Rick doesn't know what he's talking about. Those walkers will tear us apart. And we don't have a chance. If we leave now, we can take our chances out there together." Spencer smiled at her. "I've been thinking a lot about you, Sasha."

Sasha shook her head. "Stop that. Stop that now. There is no way….no way I'll ever consider this, Spencer. What about your mother? You would just leave her behind? Just like that?"

Spencer gave her a cold look. "She made Rick the leader, not me. She's weak now, ever since my father and brother died."

Sasha was shocked. This man would let his own mother die to save his skin. Because she made Rick leader and not him. What an asshole.

"Leave me alone, Spencer," she said. "Stay the fuck away from me." She briskly walked to the tower, feeling repulsed for talking with him. The man was a coward, maybe even worse.

….

Dani, Daryl and David prepared the gun turrets on the towers. Unfortunately there wasn't a tower by the damaged wall. But if those things get in, they'll be prepared to shoot at them. But she still worried. After they had just cleaned up the mess from the wolves, now they have to deal with a lot more this time.

Daryl gave Dani and assuring grip on her shoulder blade. Then he noticed how much her hands were shaking.

"You all right, Dani," he asked her worriedly, holding her hands. She nodded.

"It's nothing," she told him. "Don't worry about it."

He held her hands tightly, looking at her with hope in his eyes. "We can beat this, sweetheart," he told her. "We will."

Dani knew she couldn't hide her fear and frustration. "It took a lot for us to come here. And for the first time since this all started, I started to feel safe here. When those bastards the Saviors took us, I kept pining for the safety of this place." She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "We won't lose it, will we?"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Nah, honey. We won't. We gotta fight, and we'll beat them. I promise."

"Hey guys," her brother interrupted them. "I've managed to secure the turrets, supplied them with plenty of ammo. Let's get a move on."

All three stepped down the platforms and walked to Rick's house. Dani could see Abraham and his crew trying to fix the wall, but with little time and resources, it wouldn't do much. The walkers will come either way. The residents were hammering boards to the first floor windows. Olivia was greeting people by the armory, handing out supplies, weapons and ammo. The ladies of the pantry were giving out boxes of food out. She noticed that one of them, Barbara, waved at her, smiling. Despite the fact that she didn't really like her too much, it made her feel a bit better that she wasn't on Barbara's shit list anymore. Rick greeted them on his porch.

"We got the turrets ready," Daryl told him. "We also made sure the platforms and walk ways are secure."

"That's great," Rick nodded to them with approval. "We can fire at them from the upper windows too. I've told people to barricade their doors from the inside." He then stepped down the steps, looking serious. "This isn't the same as last time. That was only a few hundred walkers then. This time…..its worse."

Dani nodded. "We know. But we're getting ready. We're preparing for the worst."

Carol walked up to them, handing Rick an extra rifle. "I always knew it would come to this," she told them, handing another rifle to Dani. "Before, we just ran to another place to stay. We don't get to run anymore."

Daryl agreed. "I'm sick of it anyways. We can do this."

David then stepped forward. "You know, despite everything, and there could be a chance a lot of us doesn't make it, I just want you all to know I am so glad I came here." He then looked at his sister with confidence. "We're going to be okay."

"I'm sick of the dead winning anyways," Dani spoke up. "Let's do this."

"Right. Now, I need you guys to pay attention," Rick alerted them. "David, I'll need you with Abraham since you are a good shot and good at construction." David nodded and walked to Abraham, giving a furtive glance to his sister. "Dani, I want you to stay with Carl, Carol, Jessie, Enid, Ron, Sam and Judith. I'm going to need you to keep them safe, and also to shoot at the incoming walkers from the top floor." He put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Above all else, I trust you the most to keep them safe. " He then turned to Daryl, who looked worried about the assignments.

"Daryl, I need you to stay with me at all times," he told him. "If I fall, you take over. Do you understand me?"

Daryl didn't speak, he didn't' need to. He simply nodded.

"Okay then. Everyone get to their positions."

Daryl walked right up to Dani and kissed her hard, as if it were the last time he would kiss her. He didn't care about others looking. He only cared about the only good thing he had left in his life. He felt her fingers fisting his hair, the low moans escaping from her lips unto his. She worried for him too. He broke away and looked at her one last time before he joined Rick.

"I love you, Dani," he whispered to her, and she saw a tear form in her eyes.

"I love you too, Daryl," she told him as she quickly kissed him again. They both walked away from each other, but still turned to face one another, giving each other worried glances.

He saw Carol nodding toward him, assuring him she will be safe. Dani walked with her back to their house while Daryl walked with Rick.

"She'll be all right," he told him as they reached Glenn and Maggie's home. "Don't worry."

"Fuck, Rick! I have to worry," Daryl intoned, stopping in his steps. "After what happened out there, we were lucky to get away! And now this!"

"I know," Rick tried to assure him, patting his back. Daryl shrugged away from him.

"It's always the same now, Rick. Always. We find a place and it gets harder to keep it."

"So, are you saying there's no difference now," Rick asked him, cocking his head at him.

Daryl nodded. "It don't matter either way. We win just to live for a while. Then we lose again. It's always the same."

Rick approached him, furious. "That what you think? Have you lost your nerve, Daryl? Because that girl you got there, she's willing to fight for us. That woman loves you. And now you're saying it's pointless?"

"I ain't sayin' that, Rick. We lose Sophia, Dale, Patricia then the farm. We lose Andrea, T-Dogg, Merle, Patrick…Hershel…then the prison. Then….Beth," he paused. "Beth, Bob and Tyreese. Now this. Fuck, I can't take this shit no more!" He took a deep breath. "And Dani? I almost lost her out there. I can't do that again. I can't feel for someone and just have them slip away again."

Rick nodded, understanding what he said. "Daryl, I think of them too. Every day I think of Hershel and Tyreese. I think of my wife, and how I promised to find her a safe place for Carl and Judith. It's because of them we're doing this." He leaned into Daryl and grasped his shoulders. "All the people we lost, it keeps us going. What would Merle say to us right now if he were here?"

Daryl thought for a moment. He knew exactly what he'd say.

"He'd say, 'C'mon, Darlena! Don't be such a goddamned pussy and get right on that shit!'"

Rick nodded. "Lori would say to me, 'whatever it takes, you can do this. I know you can.' That gets me through. Think on that." He patted his arm, looking confident. "We will make it. Just don't give up. We need you."

Daryl thought to himself, and realized what he was feeling was just worry. He was afraid of the same thing happening again, but this time, it was different. They were getting ready. They were more prepared than ever.

_C'mon Darlena!_

He nodded to Rick. "Okay. Let's do this," he told him, shaking off the doubt he just had.

_I knew you had balls somewhere between them legs of yours, little brother!_

…

David looked over the wall on the platform he was standing, and saw them come closer. He grabbed his radio and called into Rick. "I see them," he said, his voice serious. "They're about three blocks away."

Rick ordered everyone into their homes and barricaded their doors. Everyone complied. David took one last look on the wall, and shook his head.

"Shit, thought we'd get this fixed," Abraham called out. "I don't know if it will hold. Let's just hope they don't come by here."

But that was wishful thinking. Abraham and his crew ran to the turrets and waited.

…

Dani and Carol bolted the doors with wooden boards while Enid and Carl looked after Judith. Ron just sat there with his brother and mother. Jessie looked worried.

"Don't worry," Carl told her. "My dad knows what he's doing."

"Like hell he does," Ron intoned.

"Ron, quit it. I'm sick of listening to you complain," Jessie spoke up. With that, Ron ran upstairs and slammed a door shut. Jessie shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that," she told them. "He's still mad about what happened."

Carol and Dani didn't care. They had to make sure the house was secure.

Dani prayed they would make it.

….

Sasha looked over and saw the great hurricane of walkers coming closer. For the first time, she really felt the fear set in.

"Oh Dear Lord Jesus," she whispered. "Get us through."

…

Tara and Eugene ran up the platforms with their rifles and watched how the walkers came towards the walls with their arms outstretched, snarling and growling. The both looked at each other and worried. There were so many of them. Way too many of them.

…

Rosita hung by with Maggie in an upstairs room, loading her guns. Maggie was helping. Deanna walked in to the room, worried.

"I can hear them," she spoke in frightened tone. "They're just outside."

…..

Rick walked to the back of Glenn and Maggie's house and pressed his head against the wall, and gasped.

He could hear the sounds and scraps of the dead by the thousands, moaning, snarling and scratching at the walls.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Daryl motioning him to come inside. He ran to the house and met up with Morgan and Michonne who gave him the same looks of panic.

….

All throughout the safe zone, everyone huddled together in their homes, waiting for the inevitable. Checking their weapons, making sure the windows and doors were secured, their children safely hidden in their rooms. They waited. It was all they could do.

…..

The sound of metal tearing pierced through the safe zone. Dani froze and looked at Carol, who in turn looked so frightened. They found the breech!

"Oh, Daryl" she whispered to herself. "Be safe."

…

Daryl took his position upstairs by the window and saw the small section of the wall come down, spilling the many walkers into the street. He closed his eyes and did something he hadn't done since he was a kid.

Pray.

…

Michonne looked outside the slit of boards to the window. She froze. She turned to the others, scared.

"They're inside," she told the worried people. She looked back and saw the dead rotting corpses lumber into their sanctuary. She felt fear and adrenaline race through her body.

"Here they come."

**I hope you all enjoyed this one! And I hope you have a great weekend! I'll try to write more soon. Please let me know what you think so far! **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Dani gasped as she saw the many walkers descend upon the empty streets of Alexandria. This was a lot worse, she thought to herself. How are they supposed to take them all on?

She motioned for Carl, Sam, Jessie and Enid to go upstairs. Carl gave her a nod, implying that she knows she can count on him. Of course she can. He was a grown up now, not a kid like Ron. She saw Carl grab his rifle and head upstairs.

"We need to start to fight them," Carol whispered to her. "But if we draw on them now, they'll be on the door right away."

"We wait," Dani told her. "We hear gun shots out there, we'll fight them. For now, we keep this place secured."

Carol nodded to her. The both huddled underneath the large windows, hearing the low hungry growls of the walkers go by. Dani tried to look brave and confident, but inside she was scared to death.

Especially for Daryl.

But what Rick had said kept running through her mind. The walkers are stupid, but they're not. That's the advantage they have against the dead.

….

Daryl kept his rifle on the walkers lumbering down the streets. He waited for the signal Rick would give him to start to shoot. He glanced over at the house Dani was in with Carol. He knew she was safe for now. He hoped she would beat this.

He saw the upstairs window open, and Carl bringing out his rifle, pointing into the herd. But where was Dani? He hoped he would see her. He hoped she would see him.

Damn it! Why did Rick separate them?

"Daryl," he heard Michonne speak behind him. "Rick says to start. He'll radio in with Abraham's group to start as well. Separating them into groups."

Daryl nodded. That seemed like a good plan. Then, he pulled the trigger.

He heard in the distance of Abraham's group firing into the herd as well. He saw a group of walkers forming towards them, as well as a group heading towards the direction of Abraham's.

Then he saw Carl start to shoot into the dead crowd, having another group form over by his house as well.

This could work, he thought to himself. It has to.

…

"This is not working," David yelled as more walkers lurked towards them. "We're only drawing more in! We kill one, then thousands take its place."

"Just keep firing," Abraham commanded him. "We shoot at them together."

Francine kept firing into the dead crowd standing by Abraham's side. She nodded at David, ensuring the outcome would be satisfactory.

Tobin ran to the turret, and god damn that clumsy asshole, he slipped and fell into the herd!

"Fuck," David yelled as he watched helplessly as Tobin was torn apart by the walkers.

"Shit," Abraham yelled. "Everyone! Be the fuck careful! We just lost one! I'm not losing another today! I mean it!"

David kept firing into the massive rotting crowd, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand, and not on Tobin getting his guts torn out or his head pulled off.

One stupid mistake, and that's it.

…..

Carl kept firing into the crowd, helping his father and family kill as many walkers as they can. Enid stood behind him, watching as every shot he made hit their targets. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Good job."

Carl smiled to himself. Despite the circumstances, he was impressing Enid with his shooting skills. He kept firing into the massive herd, focusing on trying to thin it out.

"What the fuck's going on," he heard Ron yell. "Enid! Get over here!"

"No! Go away, Ron," Enid fired back at him. Carl stood up to face a very angry Ron holding a handgun at his side. He kept looking at that firearm as Ron yelled at Enid some more.

"I said get over here! NOW!" He raised his voice and pointed to the ground, indicating where Enid should go. She merely crossed her arms across her chest and defiantly glared at him.

"I don't have to do a God damned thing you say, Ron! I'm not your girlfriend! I never was! You don't order me around! Ever!"

Ron gave her a furious look then marched over to her, his eyes flaming with anger. Carl stopped him.

"Ron, please! This is not the time or the place! We have bigger issues to deal with, such as that walker crowd out there right now!" Ron pushed him back.

"Fuck off, Carl! We let you in! I tried to be your friend, even though you acted like you were so above everything! Like you were better than us! And your dad kills my mom, and now he's fucking her! And now….you're taking my girl away from me! Who the fuck do you think you are, you asshole?"

Enid stepped between them, staring him down. "It's you who has the problem, Ron. Your father was an evil man who beat your mom! I was here when I heard him beating her! Remember? You told me to hide, and I heard her scream! You know what an evil fuck he was!"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAD AGAIN," Ron screamed at her. "How dare you! We didn't have to take you in! We shoulda left you out there to rot! You ungrateful little bitch!"

"Hey! Don't call her that," Carl came to Enid's defense. "And I wasn't trying to take her away from you. Not at all. We're friends. That's all. Trust me."

Ron laughed sarcastically. "Trust you? After what you and your friends did? You took everything away from me!"

"No I didn't! Stop blaming me, all right? My dad had to do it! Your father was going to kill your mom and Sam!" Carl reached out to console him, knowing that Ron was going through a bad time. "You saw it! What your dad was like! My dad never did that to me or my mom! Never! He'd protect me, just like he protected your mom!"

Ron shook his head, his lips trembling, and pointed his revolver at Carl, sneering at him. "Everything was fine before you guys came along," he cried. "Look what you've done!"

….

Tara and Eugene kept firing their rounds into the massive herd. Despite the many walkers they had put down, more were coming.

And Tara feared they wouldn't have enough ammo left.

She looked over her shoulder to see the other side of the wall and felt fear grip her tightly in her throat. There were more coming. A lot more than the ones inside.

Who the hell were they kidding thinking they could take this colossal herd on?

"Keep firing, Tara," Eugene called to her. "We can try to thin them out gradually."

Tara shook her head. "Impossible, Eugene! There're more of them outside!"

She turned to face the outside walkers again, this time her eyes widened. Some of the walkers began to collapse to the ground, one by one. She looked over to the tower and saw Sasha firing rounds at the crowds of walkers brushing against the walls.

Tara smiled. Thank God they had outdoor help!

….

Dani heard the faint yelling upstairs. It sounded as though Ron and Carl were in some sort of shouting match. She rolled her eyes.

"This is not the right time now," she whispered to Carol. Carol nodded.

"Go up there and shut them up," she told Dani. "I'll stay here keeping everything fortified.

Dani ventured upstairs, where she could make out what the screaming was all about, how Ron was still angry at Carl and Rick, and how Rick stole his mother. Not this again, she thought. When was that kid going to learn?

She got up to the top floor and saw Ron holding a gun to Carl, screaming at him about how he wrecked his life. Dani's heart sank and she shook her head.

Jessie came up next to her, worried as hell with Sam hiding behind her. "Oh God," Jessie moaned. "Ron!"

Dani brought out her revolver and pointed it at Ron. "Ron! Drop the gun now," she commanded sternly. Jessie became frightened at the sight of Dani aiming her gun at her oldest son. Ron glanced behind him and scoffed.

"What are you going to do, bitch? Get your white trash boyfriend to stop me," Ron mocked her. "All of you are losers! Every one of you! Deanna should have thrown you out as soon as you got here!"

"Ron, listen to me. I'm only going to ask you once. Put the gun on the floor now," Dani intoned. Jessie wailed next to her.

"He's my son," she begged Dani. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Yes he does," Dani told her. "He's threatening the lives of Carl and Enid." She approached him slowly, still keeping her gun on him. "Ron, you put down that gun very slowly now to the floor. Nice and easy. You do not want to do this, son."

Ron shook his head. "I have nothing left," he wailed, still keeping his gun on Carl. "My dad's gone, you people took over, now my girlfriend says she doesn't want to be with me…..this place….it's all gone!"

"No it isn't, Ron. It's not gone. We're fighting for it. All of us. We can take it back from the dead. But please, drop your weapon. Put it on the floor now." Ron nodded, looking scared and upset. He turned to face Carl, who gave him a stern look. Enid was standing behind Carl, giving him the same look as well. Ron knew it was hopeless.

"Put it down now. One last time," Dani warned. Ron nodded and began to kneel down.

A shot rang out. Ron's head burst with blood and he slumped to the floor, dead. Jessie screamed and ran to her son, cradling his bloody head. Carl stood back, shaking his head, while Enid hugged him tighter.

Dani looked to her left and saw Carol standing on the stairs, pointing her handgun at Ron. Dani cried out to her.

"What the fuck, Carol? He was putting down his gun!" Carol shook her head, looking at her sternly.

"He wasn't to be trusted, Dani. He pulled a gun out on one of our people, threatening them. What if we give him another chance and he tries to do it again?" Dani shook her head, sighing out loud.

"He was just a boy," she told Carol. "He was just a scared little boy!"

"No he wasn't, Dani," Carol implored. "He was turning into his father, threatening Carl and Enid."

Jessie turned to face Carol, her face soaked in tears. "He…..he's….not his father! How dare you, you goddamned bitch! You killed him!"

Then walked hurried up the stairs, grabbed Jessie and slapped her across the face. "You brought this on yourself when you wouldn't do a thing for your children," she yelled at the grieving woman. "You should have killed Pete yourself instead of having your sons watch what kind of man he really was! Ron learned from him, while Sam here was trying to get a gun to protect you!"

Dani gasped and slumped against the wall, stunned by what she had just seen. Carol continued on her rant, telling Jessie she did her sons no favors by allowing Pete to beat her.

"You act as though it was my fault! How dare you," Jessie cried.

"You could have fought back," Carol said, panting hard. "I could have fought back against Ed, when he beat me in front of our daughter." Dani's head perked up at that statement she had made. "I should have killed him!" She then walked back towards Dani, who was now standing up, facing her out of concern. "My daughter was weak because of it. Ron became weak because of his father. Sam…." Her voice trailed off. And then she composed herself and looked harshly at Jessie. "Your son would have killed Carl eventually." She then walked back down the stairs and into the hallway.

Dani shook her head, her hands shaking. Jessie still cried over the body of her child. Carl picked up his rifle and aimed it outside the window.

"We still have to kill them," he told everyone, his voice cracking. "We have to." He started to fire his rifle outside. Enid knelt with Jessie, comforting her and looking sadly on Ron.

Dani was at a loss for words. She didn't want to see a child die. But what if Carol was right? What if Ron did try something later?

And what she had said about her marriage. And her daughter? Carol had never mentioned she had a child.

She walked downstairs to Carol, who was looking outside the window, watching for any walkers coming their way. Dani remained silent, standing next to Carol, looking out that same window. What could she say to this woman after what she had done? She knew Carol would go to extremes to save her family, but killing Ron?

"I don't care if you think I didn't do the right thing, Dani," Carol spoke to her in a strong tone. "I know I did. I hate it. But it was to save Carl and Enid."

Dani nodded. "I'm not judging," she told her. "I've seen the problems in Ron too. Something was wrong with him. He was going to lower his weapon, but what if he tried it again? Could we take that chance?" She remembered what Carol had done about Lizzie, how dangerous she became and how she killed her own sister. Carol had no choice.

And Daryl. What he had done at the funeral parlor the night after they buried their beloved Beth. She didn't blame him one bit.

And what she and her brother did in Louisville. Killing all of them assholes because it was the only way they'd escape.

Carol was preventing another tragedy. Unfortunately her actions created another tragedy for his mother.

"So, now you know why I said I didn't miss Ed too much," she asked Dani. Dani merely looked at her and nodded.

"That's how you knew about Jessie in the first place," Dani told her. "You saw all the signs. Sam trying to get a gun from you, how Pete was, how Jessie was acting."

Carol nodded. "But it didn't help, did it?"

Dani didn't say anything. She didn't even want to ask about her daughter. It was clear what had happened to her.

They both stood together in silence, watching the walkers lurk by their home, hearing Carl shoot at them from above, and hearing Jessie cry in pain from the death of Ron.

After a moment of silence, Dani spoke up. "I get it," she told Carol. "It's what we have to do." She then turned her head to face her friend, who looked so determined. "But I hate it all the same."

"If we didn't hate it, what else are we," Carol asked her.

…

Maggie and Rosita continued to fire their rifles into the swarm of walkers right underneath them. But the more they shot into the rotting crowd, the more they came. This was almost pointless.

Deanna was downstairs, doing God knows what. Maggie hated the fact that she was stuck with her for now. But Glenn figured that being in the townhouse with Rosita and Deanna would be all right. It wasn't.

She kept firing with Rosita, not giving in.

And as she shot into the massive herd, she imagined she was shooting at the Governor smirking at her, the police officers at Grady laughing at her and Gareth who merely grinned.

Having this much hate will get her through.

….

Deanna watched outside her window at the thousands and thousands of walkers right outside. She didn't panic, she didn't cry. She merely looked out. She could hear the faint screams and cries of her people in the distance, being torn to pieces.

All she could think about was her failures now. Her failure to realize what was really going on, thinking these walls Reg had constructed would keep them safe. They didn't. It was all pointless.

She missed Aiden, her special boy, and how he tried to have a positive attitude despite how bad the world really was. What would he say now if he was seeing this? What would Reg say?

She already knew that Spencer hated her. And she lost her standing with her people. She could hear more gun fire, but only saw more walkers.

She walked over to her bureau and pulled out her revolver. She loaded her gun and turned off the safety. She then walked to the back of her home and opened the back door, walking to the balcony.

There, she saw those things walking towards her, snarling and growling at her.

She closed her eyes.

"Reg, Aiden, I'll be on my way," she whispered.

And then fired into the crowd.

….

Daryl looked over his shoulder towards the townhouses, and saw a large mass of the walkers forming. Panic set in. He knew Maggie was over there.

But there was nothing he could do. And warning Glenn would be stupid. What the hell could he do? No one could leave their homes. They were all trapped.

He kept firing into the hordes of walkers. It was all he could do for now.

…

Three hours later, and there was no improvement in the walker herd situation. Although the masses of the walkers outside were lessoning, it did little to uplift the community's spirits. The ammo was running out.

Rick began to worry more. This was more than he ever dealt with. He glanced over to the house where his children were, and hoped they would be all right. He now worried that it wasn't a good idea for them all to be separated the way they were. But he trusted Carol and Dani to keep his family safe.

He looked down, and for the first time, saw a small pocket forming. He smiled a bit. The walkers were starting to thin out a bit. They were starting to win.

He made the decision. He was going to get his family over to his house right away.

He ran into the other room where Daryl was and motioned for him to come talk to him. Daryl walked over to him, unsure of what was going on.

"Daryl, I'm going over to Carol's house," he told him. "I'm going to bring everyone over there back here."

Daryl shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Rick. Look at them out there."

"Pockets are forming," he told him. "I can cover myself in the walker guts and walk them over here safely. Carol did it before. So can we."

Daryl paced around a bit, thinking of Rick's solution. It was crazy, but it could work.

"We're running low on ammo, and so far I only see Carl firing into the crowds. They may have enough for us. We can do this, Daryl," Rick implored him. "I still want you here just in case."

Daryl nodded. "Bring everyone back," he told Rick. "Make sure they're safe."

"I'll make sure she's okay," Rick told him, implying that it was Dani he was talking about. He then ran down the stairs and told everyone his plan, to which they groaned and complained.

"Are you crazy, Rick? You're gonna get killed out there," Glenn shouted at him. "You remember Atlanta? How we barely got out of there?"

"Yes, Glenn. And it worked. Carol did the same thing at Terminus. We can do the same thing as well. I need to bring my family here," Rick told them. Michonne nodded.

"Just go out there and do what you need to do," she told him. "We'll take care of things here."

She opened the door and killed a walker with one slash. She pulled the corpse inside, having everyone help in locking and barricading the door again. Rick took out his hunting knife and began to cut it open while Glenn got him a bedsheet to wear.

This had to work, he told himself. He couldn't lose his family. Not after all they had been through.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

_**One year ago, October, Outside of Bloomington, Indiana**_

_ Dani followed her father through the woods to hunt for game. But she knew that wasn't why he told her to come with him. He was going to lecture her like he always had since she was a child. Even as an adult, it still intimidated her. Her father was a very intimidating man. _

_ When they came to a clearing he stopped and lowered his rifle. He looked around to see if there was anyone else around. When he saw that the coast was clear, he turned his attentions to his only daughter who waited patiently to say his piece. The look he gave her was very weary. It was going to be a hard discussion._

_ "We need to talk about Jorie," he told her in a serious tone. "The way she's been acting, I'm afraid she'll become a liability."_

_ Dani knew this was coming. Ever since the horrible event, Jorie was becoming more and more reckless and selfish. "Her husband's dead," Dani said. "And she won't accept what happened."_

_ "She's going to have to," her father said. "Her husband was a fucking asshole who killed Mike's brother-in-law and raped his sister. I had to do the right thing."_

_ "I know, Dad. But Jorie still doesn't believe what we told her. She thinks we're lying."_

_ "Dani, she believes what she wants to believe. That woman never took responsibility even once in her life. She was never a friend to you or anybody. You have no loyalty whatsoever to her." He paced towards her, pointing his finger at her seriously. "People like that in a bad situation are dangerous. Jorie is dangerous. And you can see things are not getting much better out here."_

_ "What are you saying, Dad? That we just leave her?"_

_ Her father looked at her with a determined glance. She realized what he was saying._

_ She and Jorie really didn't talk anymore. In fact, before the world ended, they didn't talk at all anymore. But Jorie wasn't a bad person. She was just messed up. So much had happened to her and she didn't know how to handle it._

_ And Dani wasn't ready to have it come to this. She would never be ready at all._

_**Present Day, Alexandria Safe Zone, Virginia**_

__Dani looked over at her friend Carol as they made sure they had the place secure. Even though what Carol did still disturbed Dani, she understood. This was not a world where you can take any chances anymore. A careless risk could get you killed.

She could still hear Jessie sobbing upstairs and felt bad for her. She wondered what they would say to Rick about what happened. Would he agree? She felt sick inside over this.

And Carol stood by the window, watching the walkers claw at the glass, a sullen look cast over her face. Dani knew what she was thinking. She didn't need to ask her.

Together they stood by and waited in silence.

And Jorie popped into her mind. That fucking bitch just found her way back into her thoughts. What she did. The fucking horrible thing she did.

And the stupid idea Dani had by trying to warn her. Why the fuck did she do that?

"Carol, this is Daryl. Come in," Daryl's voice came in over the walkie talkie. Carol grabbed it and spoke into it.

"This is Carol coming in. Over," Carol responded.

"Rick is going to try to walk over there," Daryl told her, alarming Dani. "He's smearing the lurker's guts on himself right now."

"Is he crazy," Dani called out. "He's going to try to walk in this mess?"

Carol shook her head at Dani. "I've done it before, Dani. That was how I managed to help them at Terminus."

"Wow," Dani intoned. But how are they going to explain Ron?

"We'll be here when he gets here," Carol told Daryl.

"Can I talk to Dani," Daryl asked. Carol gave Dani the walkie talkie and Dani hit the response button.

"Hi Daryl. How are you holding up?" She could hear Daryl grunt.

"Not too bad. How are ya, honey?"

She looked over at Carol, who gave her a worried look. "Okay. Just a little freaked out by the dead mosh crowd outside. But we're holding steady."

"That's good. Rick's gonna try to bring you over if he can. If he can't bring you with, I wanna let you know I love ya."

Dani smiled, feeling choked up. "I love you too, sweetie. I will see you real soon."

They ended their brief communication with Dani handing the walkie talkie back to Carol. She nodded gratefully at Dani for not telling him about Ron. Ron wasn't the issue at the moment. They'll deal with that when Rick gets here.

And she will speak up for Carol. No matter what. She had her own reasons.

…_**.**_

_ "Why the fuck can't we find a house," Jorie complained as she walked with Dani. "I'm so tired of camping out here! That's all we do!"_

_ Dani felt the anger seep up within her. She wanted to slap Jorie across the face for being such a bitch. Doesn't she know what's going on?_

_ "And how the fuck dare they! They cry over Roz! Why? She was the idiot who killed herself! They killed Tom!"_

_ Dani stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her fledgling friend, giving her a cold look. "Jorie, you need to stop this shit right now," she told her. "You are pissing everyone off."_

_ Jorie scoffed at her. "I'm pissing everyone off? Really? Your father is such a control freak, telling us where to sleep, what to eat, and I'm pissing everyone off?" She waved her arms around, very angry. "Your father made me a widow and lied about my husband. You know for a fact Tom wouldn't do that!"_

_ "Jorie, I saw it with my own eyes! Tom was a rapist. He killed Vince and raped his wife! That bastard deserved to die!"_

_ Jorie shook her head. "You're just jealous because I got married before you did," she laughed at her. _

_ Dani scoffed, absolutely shocked by her attitude. "You are un-fucking-believable! You know that? You throw that in my face?" It was very clear to Dani how delusional Jorie was. Dani shook her head in bewilderment. "Do you have any idea what's going on now? Look around you! The dead are coming back to life! And you're complaining about this old shit that doesn't even matter anymore?"_

_ "What matters now is how you obey your dad! You and David are like his little minions! You were always such a daddy's girl, Dani. You always did what he told you. He never let you grow up!"_

_ That was when Dani took a deep breath and sighed. "Jorie, don't you dare say another word."_

_ "But your father…."_

_ "Shut up. Just shut up! This is me talking! Not my dad. Not my brother or husband. It's me. You are pissing me off! And if you keep this up….." she paused for a moment. "If you keep up with the dramatics and complaints and not pull your weight around….." her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say it at first. She was afraid of Jorie's reaction. She was getting really pissed off now. The realization hit her pretty quick._

_ "So, you'd leave me behind," she laughed sadly. "Because your father says so."_

_ Dani shook her head. "Not just him. You don't help us at all. You bitch and complain. We have to carry you and we can't do that anymore. You have to grow up."_

_ "Says you. You still do what your family says. You let Michael control you. You are so fucking weak."_

_ "I'm weak? Really? Fuck you! You're the fucking weak one! Not me!" She then leaned into Jorie, watching her flinch with fear. "And if you don't shape up and actually work for a change instead of lying around on your drunken ass, we will leave you behind. That's a damned promise."_

_ Jorie merely looked at her emotionless. Dani knew right away that no matter how much you yelled and screamed at her it wouldn't make a difference. _

…_._

Deanna kept firing into the rotting herd as they stumbled toward the stairs to the balcony. More kept coming up. She kept firing until she heard the click of her trigger, indicating she was out of bullets.

She gave a small laugh, and a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't move. She simply stood there and smiled at the one walker approaching her, snarling and growling, its arms outstretched towards her.

Before it reached her, Deanna closed her eyes. As she felt the thing grab her, the last thought that went through her mind was her wedding day, telling Reg, "I love you."

…..

"MAGGIE," Rosita screamed at the window. She stood up and pointed to it, covering her mouth with her other hand. Maggie ran to the window and gasped.

Deanna was being torn to pieces by the walkers below them. And she didn't even scream.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie sighed and kept her composure. "We have to keep firing at them," she told Rosita calmly. "We have to try."

Rosita, shaken by what she had witnessed, complied. She picked up her rifle and began to fire at the walkers.

Maggie went to the other room and saw Deanna lying on her back, her face emotionless, as the walkers feasted on her entrails. Maggie took out her rifle and aimed it at Deanna's head. She counted to three, and pulled the trigger.

A strawberry wound formed on Deanna's forehead. Maggie had granted her mentor mercy.

….

After Rick prepared himself with the sheet covered in walker guts, he looked at his friends, feeling as though this would be the last time he'd see them again. Neither one could touch him, but they all shared the same fear.

Morgan stepped forward, giving Rick an assuring look. "Rick, you've always beaten the odds. Since you woke up to this nightmare. I have no doubt you won't beat this."

Daryl nodded at him. "Hell, you got us outta Terminus, remember?"

"You are crazy, Rick," Glenn told him. "And that's why we count on you."

Rick looked over at Michonne and smiled at her. "So, you think I have a chance," he asked her.

She merely smiled at him. "It's hard to take chances these days, Rick. But when you take them, they're worth it."

Rick nodded towards everyone. He didn't have the words he wanted to tell them. He knew deep down it wasn't the right time. He turned to Daryl who nodded at him, affirming Rick's request.

Rick then asked Glenn to open the front door for him. Glenn unlocked the door and quickly swung it open, allowing Rick to stumble outside. Immediately, he stopped himself, making his body feel relaxed and limp, like a walker. He moaned gently, watching the walkers look upon him at first and then pace around, ignoring him.

He slowly stepped down the porch stairs and looked up at the house Carl was in. Carl was shooting at the walkers close by. Then he stopped as he saw Rick leaving the house. Rick slowly nodded at his son, and Carl smiled. He knew his father wasn't a walker. He was coming for him.

…

Carl felt relief when he saw his father lurking towards them, disguised as a walker. He smiled, but felt a foreboding feeling come on. How will he explain what happened? What Ron tried to do?

Jessie still cradled her son in her arms, with Sam by her side, his face streaked with tears. Enid tried to comfort Jessie, but she pushed her away. She then looked up at Carl with an angry look. It seemed like she was accusing him of what at happened.

Carl felt guilty. He worried about what his father will say. He remembered how angry he was with him after he killed that boy outside the prison when the Governor attacked them. Carl remembered how he felt that the kid was planning something. He saw it in his eyes. He took the chance. He killed the kid. And then his father punished him by becoming a farmer.

Only now, his father had drastically changed. He was more reluctant than ever to trust anyone, and anyone who threatened their lives would be dealt with no matter what. Ron threatened Carl. And if Carol hadn't killed Ron, Ron would just go after him another day like Shane did to his father.

Enid walked over to Carl and put her arm around him. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "It's not your fault."

That made him feel a little bit better.

…...….

Dani and Carol watched Rick walking toward them carefully. So far, the walkers didn't notice him as he stumbled by them. Dani had never seen anything like this before. Actually tricking the walkers into thinking you're one of them.

"Go upstairs. See how Jessie's doing," Carol told her. Dani complied and walked upstairs, finding Jessie kneeling by her dead son in the bedroom, sobbing gently now. Dani had no idea what to say to her. Carl was still firing rounds at the walkers and Enid stood by close to him. Dani could hear Judith cry in the other room. Jessie only ignored her, keeping her gaze on her dead son's face. Sam sat on the other side of the room, slumped against a wall, keeping his head down in his knees.

Slowly, Jessie looked up at her, her eyes seething with hate. "First my husband," she whispered. "Now….." she paused herself, more tears streaking down her face.

Dani shook her head and looked sadly at her. "Jessie, I am so sorry," she told her apologetically.

Jessie face twisted in anger. "He was putting down his gun, Dani. Ron was giving up. And that white haired bitch killed him! My baby…..she killed him without giving him a chance!"

"Jessie, there are thousands of those things outside. Rick is on his way to get us."

"Hmmpfh," Jessie got up. "Rick will get rid of her once I tell him what happened."

The children turned their faces towards Jessie and Dani, alarmed by what could happen. Dani felt so conflicted. She knew how bad Jessie felt. But her son was a threat. A risk they couldn't take. But how does one tell a grieving mother that? What would Rick do? Would he agree with Carol or take the side of his girlfriend?

"Dani! He's here," Carol called out from below. Dani left the room and raced downstairs. She grabbed hold of the door knob and when Carol gave the okay, she turned the knob and quickly opened the door for Rick. He rushed in, carrying a dead walker that he had just killed outside. He threw the walker down to the floor, panting.

"Damn, that was too close," he told Dani. "How's everything here?"

Dania and Carol looked at each other, very worried. Rick caught their glances. "What happened," he demanded.

It was Carol who spoke up, in a very morose tone. "Rick, I had to kill Ron. He was threatening Carl with a gun," she told him.

Rick shook his head and gasped.

"It's true. He looked as though…..He was so mad about losing Enid and he blamed Carl," Dani spoke up. "I tried…..Rick….I'm sorry."

Rick nodded, getting over his shock. "Carol, you did what you had to do. I get it," he wearily told her. He then looked up at Dani and nodded silently at her.

"Dani, don't put this on yourself," he said. "Ron…..I felt so bad for him. I…..

"Rick!" Jessie's voice boomed down the stairs! "Oh Rick!" She ran down the stairs to Rick, wrapping her arms around him, crying hard. Sam, Enid and Carl slowly walked down the stairs, Carl holding little Judith in his arms. All of them watched quietly as Jessie cried into Rick's chest, unsure of what will happen next.

Jessie then pulled away from Rick and raised her finger at Carol. "She did it," she cried, glaring viciously at Carol. "She killed him! He was about to drop the gun and this bitch killed Ron!"

Everyone looked at each other alarmed. Carol gave Dani a pleading look, hoping that she would take her side. The children gave each other the same glances and all eyes fell on Rick.

Rick walked up to Dani, eyeing her suspiciously. "What happened, Dani," he asked her. Dani looked back at Carol, who was still giving her the same insistent look. Then she saw Jessie, her eyes so filled with scorn and hate. As much as she felt for Jessie, she knew where her loyalties lie.

"Rick, he didn't lower his gun," Dani softly spoke.

"You lying bitch," Jessie flared at her. "You saw what happened!"

"I ordered him to put the gun down. I didn't want to hurt him, or have him hurt anyone else. He threatened Carl. And before I knew it, Carol took the shot. She was protecting us. Ron was out of control."

Jessie marched right up to Dani and slapped her hard in the face. Dani didn't fight it. She took it. Rick held Jessie back as she squirmed in his arms. "You're lying! You're LYING! Ron was giving up!"

"No he wasn't," Sam spoke up. "Mom, you know he wasn't."

"It's true," Enid said. "He acted like he owned me. Tried to guilt me into staying with him. I couldn't do it anymore." She looked up sadly at Carl.

Carl nodded. "Dad, he pulled his gun on me. And when Dani ordered him to drop it, he wouldn't. It's the truth."

Jessie shook her head, looking at everyone incredulously. They were all lying, but each one of them knew very well that her son was a danger. Even if he was lowering his gun, he would still attack Carl later. Even Sam, his own brother, understood very well that his brother went overboard. Dani couldn't help but wonder if Sam knew something else about Ron that troubled him.

Jessie then turned to Rick, her face twisted in anguish. "Rick, they're lying," she begged him. "They're lying! I know what I saw! Please believe me!"

Rick calmly looked at everyone in the room. Then he sighed at Jessie. "I'm sorry, Jess," he told her. "If they all say it happened another way, I have to go with that. I'm so sorry."

Jessie started to cry again. She slowly backed away from Rick as he tried to reach for her. Instead she ran to the kitchen, sobbing to herself. Rick merely shook his head and looked at Carol.

"Did it really go down that way, Carol," he asked her. She nodded.

"It's the truth, Rick. Ron was a danger," she told him.

"All right, then," he said. "We have to start firing into the horde. They're thinning out, but not by much. Carol. Dani. I want you both to take the bedroom upstairs and fire into the walkers. Me, Carl and Enid will stay downstairs and shoot at them from down here." He then turned to Sam, who looked so sad. "Sam, you go stay with your mom. Comfort her. All right, son?"

Sam nodded. "Yessir," he said and he ran to the kitchen.

"Everyone get to your positions," Rick commanded. Dani and Carol ran up the stairs with their rifles and walked into the bedroom facing the front lawn. They each took positions on different windows, opening them and readying their weapons. As they were preparing to fight, Carol glanced at Dani.

"Thank you," Carol told Dani. "You didn't have to lie for me." Dani turned to Carol, looking at her with guilt in her eyes.

"Carol, I know why you had to do what you did. It had to be done," she told her.

"There's going to be fall out, you know," Carol said. "Jessie's not going to let this go."

"Of course not. She's in denial. And we did lie. But I don't care. If she couldn't accept how damaged her son had become, what threat he posed on us, especially now, he would have done something later down the line and we would have lived with the regret of not having done something sooner."

Carol gave Dani a strange look. Dani caught it. "Do you have any regrets you're living with," she asked Dani.

Dani nodded. Of all the mistakes she had made since this whole world came to a close, there was one mistake she regretted the most.

….

_Dani walked back to camp and found her father starting a fire. She had left her former friend to stew in her own self pity in the woods. The things that Jorie had said to her still raced through her mind. Jorie was a big problem. Her father was right about that._

_ "Hey Dani," her father called out to her. "Get anything?"_

_ Dani shook her head. "Not really. Couldn't find much out there."_

_ "Is it because of your fight with Jorie," he asked her, letting her know he overhead her conversation with her. "I could hear you guys fighting out there. I'm proud that you told her off, but I'm telling you, Dani. We can't have her around."_

_ Dani wanted so much to agree with her father. She knew he had a damn good point. After what Tom had done, raping her own sister-in-law, and Jorie still defending that prick and having resentment for everyone here, Jorie was making things worse. But Dani didn't believe that Jorie would do anything to harm them. She didn't have it in her._

_ "Dad, I know you don't like her. But I know that we can help her," she implored her father. Her father then became angry._

_ "Dani, when are you ever going to learn? Jorie is nothing but a problem for us! All she ever did was hold you back! Don't try to defend her on that one! She ridiculed your success and your marriage while she fucked around in hers! She's a loser! That's all she is! That's all she'll ever be! Losers bring you down, Dani! Don't let her drag you with her!" Her father became calmer, letting his words sink into Dani. "Sweetheart, you have to understand. She was never a friend at all to you. She is just a piece of shit, Dani. She's….."_

_**BAAAAAMMMMM!**_

___Her father's head burst out in spurts of crimson, and he dropped to the ground right in front of her. Dani screamed and screamed and dropped by her father, screaming for him._

_ "DAAAAAAADD! NOOOOOOO!"_

_ "See?" She heard Jorie right behind her, mocking her. "Your father was a control freak. He tried to convince you that I was the bad guy, not him. Dani, you never got that. He wrapped you up around his little finger and lied to you about who he said were the good guys and the bad guys! He even voted for George W. twice!"_

_ Her words became inaudible, for all she could hear were her father's words echoing in her head. "She's a liability, Dani! She'll bring you down with her. People like that are losers! Listen to me! Please!"_

_ "Dani, you know that he lied about Tom. He just wanted Tom out of the way because Tom would have done more for us than your father would have," Jorie continued, walking slowly towards her._

_ Dani closed her eyes, and remembered how she and David heard Roz whimpering and crying outside the mansion where they were staying for the night. How they found Vince dead. How they took a few steps around the corner of the worker's shed and found David on top of Roz, pinning her arms down to the ground as he pumped himself viciously into her, Roz crying and struggling underneath him._

_ "Hey! Get off her now," David ordered, aiming his gun at him._

_ She remembered how her father ran up behind her, watching this horrible scene in front of him. As Tom stood up with his hands up, he winked at Dani. _

_ And her father shot his head off._

_ Dani remembered everything. And she now knew the truth. She stood up and faced her false friend. No. Not even close to being a friend. More like the devil now. _

_ "I understand, Jorie," she smiled at her through her tears. "You wanted to help me control my life. You wanted to be a good friend."_

_ Jorie nodded. "Of course, Dani. You're whole family was hurting you." Jorie lowered her shotgun. "They didn't want you to have a life on your own terms. It had to be what they wanted. Not what you wanted."_

_ Dani nodded. "But what do you think I want, Jorie? Why does it have to be what you want?" Jorie gave her a puzzled look._

_ Dani walked up slowly to her. "Do you want to know what I want right now, Jorie? Right this second?" Dani asked her as she stood face to face with the woman who tried to wreck her life for so long. Dani brought out her revolver and shot Jorie right through her stomach. _

_ "I WANT MY FATHER BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_

_ Jorie slumped to the ground, holding her stomach. Her brother and Michael raced back to camp and saw what happened. David ran to his father and broke down and cried. _

_ Michael wrapped his arms around Dani, but Dani couldn't acknowledge him yet. All she could see was Jorie's face twisting in anger and surprise. No hint of remorse or guilt. Just contempt. Bitter to the last moment._

_ They didn't give her mercy by a bullet to the head. It would have been a waste of it. Instead, they grabbed her things and her father's body and left her to die out there, knowing that a herd that they had seen earlier heard the shots and turn around to come back here. Despite her pleas, they ignored her. As they reached the challenger, they could hear her scream through the trees. It didn't deter them. _

_ Fuck her._

…_.._

"If I had listened to my dad, if I knew then what I know now, my father would be alive," she ended her sad tale she told Carol. "I wanted to believe that I was helping her. Instead, I was fanning the flames. Dad tried to warn me, and I couldn't see it."

Carol nodded solemnly. "Sometimes we can't just see it yet until it's too late," she told Dani.

"That's why you did what you had to do, Carol. You understand."

Carol agreed. "So do you."

As Dani pointed her rifle at the walkers, she imagined what her father would have said right now. What words of wisdom he would give to her about how the world is now.

"It's not easy anymore," he'd say. "Sometimes you have to shrug off the ones who keep you down. It's all you can do now."

She fired at a walker, watching it drop to the ground like her dad did in front of her all those months ago.

"Thanks, Dad," she whispered. "I'll always listen to you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Carol and Dani continued to fire into the rotting crowds of walkers for most of the day. They barely spoke to one another, instead keeping their attention on the problem at hand. Dani knew that Carol had a lot she didn't want to talk about. She didn't blame her. Although Dani revealed much about herself, it was nothing compared to what this noble woman had lost in her life. Carol had lost a child. How can one ever get over that?

One can't, Dani theorized. No one ever can.

The putrid crowd was starting to dwindle down, much to her own relief. But she worried about how much ammo was left. Would they have enough to destroy these things that ran them from their homes for so long and took everything and everyone they loved away from them? Rick was right when he wanted to stay and fight, for where would they go now to escape these things.

"Dani," Rick called from below. "Come down here. I need your help."

Carol nodded toward her, letting her know it was all right. Dani slung her rifle over her shoulder and hurried down the stairs to where Rick was. He was firing into the walkers himself from the side window, noticing that some of them were trying to claw their way through the glass pane. Carl was on the other side window, keeping his aim on those things. Enid was by his side, looking sadly at him.

Jessie and Sam were still in the kitchen, she believed. Still unable to handle what had happened.

"I'm going to get something to reinforce this picture window," Rick told her. "Make sure they don't get in." Dani nodded. He ran to the back of the house and she could hear him rummaging through the kitchen looking for whatever he needed. The walkers outside were still snarling and growling, but now the crowd was getting a bit smaller. Maybe they still had a chance.

Rick came back after a few minutes and shook his head. "I can't find anything," he told her. "And I can't take a chance of us walking through that mass together. Jessie is in no shape to do this and I'm afraid Judith will draw their attention."

"Maybe we could start stabbing them," Dani suggested. "Sharpen the ends of broomsticks poles and just start jabbing them in their heads."

Rick nodded. "Sounds good, but there's way too many of them. We're running low on ammo on our end. Where Daryl and Michonne are, they had plenty when I left them."

"My brother is on the turrets. Maybe he and Abraham are doing okay."

"Still, this is more than we ever had. And after this is over, I worry about what we may have left over. A wall indefensible and our people low on food and weapons."

Dani shook her head at him. "We'll pull through, Rick. I know we will. Hell, we made it this far, right?" Rick noticed her smiling hopefully at him. "We're survivors, Rick. No matter what. "

Rick nodded at her and smiled. "This is why you fit right in," he told her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said. "Now, how about coming up with a plan to get us out of here?"

…

David sighed with relief at the herd getting smaller. He was at it all day, and now the sun was setting. Abraham kept his little army going, yelling out commands and instructing everyone on what to do. He wished he wasn't separated from his sister again, but he knew she would be all right. He wanted to do his part in keeping their sanctuary safe because they kept her safe. He was impressed on how these people were handling this problem. Instead of running away, they fight till the end.

He looked over at the townhouses and thought of Rosita, how she was doing. He wanted to ask her out on some sort of date the night before, but how does one date in the apocalypse now? Besides, he didn't want to come on too strong.

He decided that after this was over and done with, he will talk to Rosita. Who knows how much time either of them has left?

….

Daryl kept shooting but he still worried. He glanced over at the house Dani was in and felt despair. He hated being away from her and he hated how he agreed with Rick to be split up. What if something happened to her and he didn't know? After what had happened at the outpost, he constantly worried about what could happen to her. Dani was the best thing that happened to him, the only one person who truly brought him back from going under. If he had lost her today, he would just give up trying.

Dammit! Why did he have to listen to Rick this time?

"Daryl, come down stairs," Glenn called to him. "Rick's on the radio." He grunted and raced downstairs, hoping Rick had good news for him. He grabbed the walkie-talkie out of Glenn's hand and pressed the speaking button.

"Rick. Everything all right," he asked, trying not to show his fear in his voice.

"We fine. But we're getting low on ammunition. Dani and I are talking about walking over to you."

Daryl felt fear in his heart. This was way too risky right now. "From our end, it's still bad," Daryl told him. "It's too much of a risk to get here, even in camouflage."

"I know. But we can't stay where we are. It's getting too dangerous," Rick responded. "Carol killed Ron," he said grimly.

That rattled Daryl inside, but he still kept his nerve. "She say why," he asked Rick.

"Ron had a gun on my son," Rick replied. "Dani was there and saw everything. Tried to stop him herself. Carol had to. I don't blame her."

"If that's how it went down, I get it," Daryl told him. "And Jessie?"

"Not doing well at all," Rick said. "Another reason we need to get out of here."

"Can I talk to Dani," he asked him. "Just to say hi?"

There was silence for a moment. And then he heard her refreshing voice over the speaker. He tried to contain his relief, but he was so happy to hear her voice.

"Daryl. I'm all right. But we do need to leave before the walkers break through these windows," she told him. "Carol said she did this before. At Terminus. I can do this."

Daryl smiled. "Of course you can, sweetheart. You can do anything."

"I'm still scared shitless, but what choice do we have?"

"I'll be here when you get here," he told her. "Keep it slow and steady. You'll be fine."

"I promise," she spoke with a little fear in her tone. "I love you, Daryl."

Daryl smiled. "I love you too, baby. Just get here safe. I'll be waitin'."

He put down the walkie-talkie and sighed. Glenn patted his shoulder, understanding how he felt. He too had someone he loved out there and worried all the same.

He felt another hand on his shoulder and turned to face Morgan, looking at him with optimism. "Keep that hope alive in you," he told Daryl. "It will help both of you through."

Daryl nodded quietly. Despite how he felt about Morgan, at times he could still be a good man, especially in really bad situations. He saw Morgan grasp his lance tighter against his body.

…

Rosita and Maggie ran down the stairs to the basement for more ammo. They were getting low and the herd wasn't thinning out on their end since they tore Deanna to shreds. Maggie felt terrible about what had happened, for Deanna tried very hard in her own way to be a good leader. She didn't deserve what happened. None of them did.

Rosita ran to the laundry room where Deanna had kept her own stash of weapons and supplies. She opened the door and became repulsed by what she saw.

Sitting on the floor against the dryer was Spencer, drinking whiskey and humming some sort of song. They were in the middle of a huge walker invasion, and he gets drunk now!

"Spencer! What the fuck are you doing," she yelled at him. "This is no time for this shit!"

Spencer shrugged. "Mom's dead. Dad's dead. Aiden's dead. You and that bitch in the tower think you're too good for me, so fuck you!" He continued to gulp down his whiskey from the bottle.

Maggie peered over Rosita's shoulder and became sick to her stomach. "I see you for what you really are," she told him emphatically. "A coward. Deanna would be ashamed." She rushed passed him and grabbed some guns and ammo and handed some to Rosita. She turned to face Spencer one last time. "When this is over with, you'll have Rick to deal with," she told him.

He then glared at her. "You fucking bitch," he intoned. "You come to our place and fucking take over and bark orders and threaten me? We were safe before you assholes arrived. It's because of you my family's dead!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Maggie told him. "It doesn't help our situation. It certainly doesn't help the people you protected for so long."

"Eh, bit me," Spencer replied, slamming the laundry door with his foot. Maggie merely shrugged and ran up the stairs with Rosita. Before they loaded their weapons, Maggie looked at Rosita with worry.

"Rosita. Keep an eye on those stairs for him," she told her. "I have a feeling he'll fuck us over."

Rosita nodded. "I get it," she told her friend. "That asshole's planning something."

…..

Tara and Eugene were doing fine on their end. From their platform, they could see the walker herd thinning out. Tara smiled at the progress they were making.

And she smiled at her unlikeliest partner in the world. Despite having no military experience, Eugene proved to be a valuable asset and great friend. True he did lie about being a scientist with a cure. Who could blame him? In fact, it was his lie that led them all here in the first place.

And he made it up to all of them by proving his worth. Not just by making ammo and explosive weapons, but by stepping up and helping secure this place.

And his actions saved her life. If it wasn't for him, Aiden and that asshole Nicholas would have left her for dead. And then she would have become one of those things below them.

"We're getting low," he told her. "We may have to start stabbing those things from up here."

"How? We don't have anything."

Eugene shrugged at her and picked up a long piece of wood by the side of the wall. He started to sharpen the point of the wood with his hunting knife. After he saw it pointed edge was sharp enough, he positioned it over one walker and stabbed it forcefully into its skull, killing it. He stabbed another walker, and then another, impressing Tara.

"When in doubt, improvise," he told her assuringly. Tara smiled at him, admitting to herself that she was impressed with his antics.

Too bad he wasn't her type.

….

Rick assembled everyone in the house for a meeting. He informed them of their current situation on the ammo and how being in a house with too many windows was dangerous. "Those things could get in here any minute now," he warned. "We have to get out while we can." He then motioned to Carol. "Carol here has survived walking through a massive herd just like the one outside. She saved our lives that way."

Jessie still wasn't looking at either one of them, still clutching Sam to her breast. She couldn't bear to look at Carol or Carl, knowing full well what had happened. Sam pulled away from his mother and walked over to Carol, nodding towards her. Jessie looked on in despair, realizing that she was being passed over in favor of the bitch that killed her oldest child.

"If we move slowly and not make a sound, we can get through them," Carol explained. "We just have to keep quiet as we move against them."

Dani and Carl looked at each other in agreement, but still worriedly. This was something neither had done before. Enid, the calm quiet girl, spoke up.

"I survived that way by myself out there," she said. "It was how I managed to get here."

"I did this too in Atlanta a year ago," Rick said. "Glenn and I were there trying to get a car. It worked, except it started to rain. Water wipes the smell off."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't rain," Dani said confidently. "Let's get some linens and get to work." Then she stopped herself. "Judith. What are we going to do about her? What if she screams or cries?"

"Don't worry about that," Rick said. "I'll take care of her."

Carol cut open the walker that Rick had brought with him as the rest of the group draped themselves with the bed sheets from upstairs. Wearing garden gloves, Carol started to slather Dani's sheet with the guts, and Dani had to hold her breath from smelling that awful stench. God, it was so awful! It reeked worse than the actual living dead ones!

"Put some dark makeup on your face," Carol told her. "You'll look the part in no time."

"Thanks, Carol," Dani winced. Carol then turned to Carl, doing the same thing to him as Dani walked to the mirror with some dark brown eye shadow. As she smeared it on her face, Rick walked up to her.

"Dani, do you have a minute," he asked her, motioning her to the kitchen. Dani nodded and followed Rick to the kitchen, his face growing very concerned.

"Did what happen with Ron really happen," he asked her. "Was Ron about to drop the gun?"

Dani had no idea how to respond. She knew exactly what had happened, but Carol had every reason to do what she did. But she couldn't lie to Rick, after everything that had happened.

"It was very scary, Rick," she told him. Rick leaned over to her, staring right into her eyes. For the first time since she met him, she became very scared.

"Dani, if she killed him as he was lowering his weapon, I need to know. I know you and Carol are close. I admit that was on my part, to find out about you. You are a good person, Dani. Carol is one of my most trusted people too. But I need to tell you that this isn't the first time she had done something like this."

Dani looked at him puzzled. Just what was he saying to her?

"Did she tell you how I exiled her from our prison the day before the Governor attacked us," he asked her, alarming her. "I did it because she killed two of our people."

Dani's eyes widened. "Why would she do that?"

Rick looked down at the ground grimly. "There was a super virus going around the prison, killing our people. Carol killed two of them right before they could die. She killed them and set their bodies on fire. She said it was to prevent the flu from spreading, but I saw it differently." He paused for a moment. "I truly regret sending her away. Looking back, she was right." He then looked back at Dani. "If she believed that Ron was a threat to my family, I won't blame her. But I need to know. Was Ron about to drop his weapon?"

Dani looked up at him, almost glaring at him. "What if Ron decided to kill Carl later? What if he smothered your daughter to death or kill his younger brother? Would you want that on yourself, knowing you could have done something to prevent this?" She nodded at him. "Rick, we've all done things that haunt us. I did what I did to survive. So did Carol. So did Carl and Daryl. So did my brother. You yourself tore out a man's throat with your teeth to save your son." She paused for a moment. "Ron was out of control, threatening Carl and Enid. Who's to say he wouldn't try it again?"

Rick sighed and nodded. "That answers my question," he said. "Carol did what she had to do. So did you. Just remember, we will do anything to keep each other safe." He leaned into her again. "And I know you will do whatever it takes."

Dani nodded. "Of course, Rick."

"We'll keep it to ourselves about what happened. I'm sure Carl, Enid and Sam will too. Jessie, I don't know. Sometimes, I think it was a bad idea getting involved with her."

Dani didn't say anything, be she had to agree with him on this. Getting involved with a woman whose husband he killed was dumb.

"Let's worry about this some other time," Dani told him. "We have to get a move on if we want to get out of here."

They both rejoined the group in the foyer, getting themselves ready to venture out in the walker crowd. Dani held on to her rifle and her hunting knife, breathing hard, praying.

"I am so not ready," she whispered. Carol merely looked at her.

"We never are," she told her.

Rick draped the gut ridden sheet over himself and Judith, who was sucking on a pacifier. He then walked over to the front door and sighed. "All right. On three. One….Two…"He burst the front door open and everyone walked slowly out the door and into the crowd. Dani had never been so afraid in her life. She had never been this close to any of those things before except to kill them. And now one was staring at her with dead eyes, snarling at her. She quickly moaned and looked away, and the walker went by without touching her.

She saw Rick up ahead with Carl and Enid and Jessie were behind him. Sam was to her side, holding on to her, scared. Carol was next to Dani and they looked at each other. Despite how tough Carol seemed, Dani could tell she was scared as well. But if Carol survived this long by doing this, so can they. As long as they didn't lose their nerve, they'll be fine.

What kept her going was Daryl, knowing that soon she'll be reunited with him. Just thinking about him now made her feel more alive than ever.

And Michael. She would never forget him. She clutched her wedding bands and locket in her pocket as she lurked forward. He was her guardian angel now. He as well was keeping her going.

So was her father. And her mother. God how she missed them so much.

She looked over at her brother, who noticed her right away and nodded. In all this madness of the world, it was a miracle they found each other again. This time, they weren't going to lose each other. She meant it when she made that promise to him that they would do whatever it took to keep this place safe. And to guarantee that no one will ever cross them again.

Dani noticed Sam whimpering, clinging to his mother. This drew attention from the walkers. "Dammit," she whispered to Carol. "He has to be quiet."

"He's a scared little boy," she murmured to her. "His mother is too weak to raise him right in this world."

Dani looked at her stunned. That was a terrible thing she said. Carol coldly glanced at her. Then she continued on her way.

Just then, a walker grabbed Sam. Dani hurried her steps to save him, but it was too late. The walker had sunk its teeth into the boy's throat, killing him instantly. Jessie screamed and grabbed Carl. Rick tried to get Jessie to let go, but she wouldn't. A walker was approaching Carl, making him raise his knife. But he couldn't kill the thing because Jessie was still clutching him, screaming.

Rick looked over at Dani and Carol in worry. Dani nodded. It had to be done.

He took his knife and stabbed Jessie in the head, forcing her down to the ground and releasing Carl, saving his life. Closing her eyes in sorrow, Dani shook her head and sighed.

It had to be done, she told herself. Carol was right. Jessie was too weak. Carol was brutally honest about that. Too weak to defend herself against an evil husband and too weak to protect her children. Now the whole family is gone.

And Dani chastised herself for blaming Jessie. It wasn't her fault. Not by a long shot. She just didn't adjust as much as they did. The walls kept them like children here. And now, they are confronted by the harsh reality these people tried so hard to ignore. It's what led them to this, right in front of her. And it was breaking her heart.

Carol looked defensively at Dani, imploring her to keep moving. Dani did so, knowing full well that the world stop giving a damn about the weak. Poor Jessie. Poor Sam. Poor Ron.

They continued on, getting closer to Rick's house. She could see Daryl from the window, nodding at her. It made her more determined to get there as quickly as she could. Just a few more steps, she told herself. She would forget for a moment about what had just happened by having this beautiful mans arms around her. She would forget the horrors she had just witnessed just by being with him.

A walker approached her, snarling in her ear. She stopped and looked right at it. She moaned under her breath, pretending to be one of them. However the walker growled at her, reaching for her.

Dani felt the fear rise up in her body. She brought out her knife, pushing the thing back from her. At that moment, a shot rang out, and the walker's head exploded, and it dropped to the ground. She looked over and saw Nicholas shooting pointing his rifle at her from the roof of a house. He looked up and smiled at her. To her relief, she nodded. Maybe he was learning after all.

They reached the house and the front door swung open. Rick, Carl, Enid, Carol and Dani ran inside, ignoring the walkers as they tried to grab them. Once inside, every one of them let out a great sigh of relief. And then the sadness set in. It was apparent to everyone what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry, Rick," Glenn told him. "I know you had to do this."

Rick nodded. "I had no choice," he said. "She wouldn't let go of my son. I thought of him only."

Dani felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Daryl, who expressed relief and fear in his face. He pulled off her bed sheet and hugged her so tightly against him, feeling his hot breath against her ear.

"I missed you, girl," he cried into her shoulder. "I saw you out there, and I was so damned worried!"

"I'm all right, Daryl," she soothed him. "I just feel terrible about Jessie and Sam."

Daryl pulled back and shook his head. "Jessie wouldn't let go. I know Rick, and his family always comes first." He whimpered a little. "And you. If anything were to happen to you…."

"Daryl, don't think like that. I made it. We're together now." She kissed his lips gently.

Michonne then walked over to them, smiling. "I think it's safe to say we can start attacking them with blades now," she told them. "They are dwindling down."

Dani shook her head. "Maybe. But do we want to risk anymore people to do this?"

Michonne nodded. "Dani, we're getting low on the ammo we have. Although we're killing them from all corners of this community, it's not safe to use up all of our ammo. Morgan and I can start killing them out there. When they reach the windows, you can stab them in their heads. It's worth a shot."

"Michonne, give us a minute," Daryl told her. "She just got back."

Dani looked up at him and smiled. "Honey, I see her point. We have to end this." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "They'll be plenty of time for us later."

Daryl smiled and patted her back. "All right, then," he replied. "Let's get this over with.

…

Well into the night, they fought the walkers with their machetes and knives. It was exhausting, but they managed to thin the walkers out into smaller groups, taking them out one by one. Abraham gave to order to start stabbing them with their newly made spears from their platform and it was working quite well.

Dani continued to slash and stab at approaching walkers without giving up while Daryl was fighting by her side back to back. To their relief, the walkers began to dwindle down, leaving rotting corpses lying in their wake. Rick was ahead of them, shouting and cursing at these things, mumbling about what they took from them. He was mad as hell for what happened and what he was forced to do. But there was no time to dwell on the past now. There was never any time left at all anymore.

Carl and Enid stayed upstairs with Judith. Carl was holding her tightly against him, smiling at her.

"See, Judy? Daddy is beating the walkers out there." Judith started to laugh and clap her hands playfully. He then looked up at Enid, who smiled at him.

"Carl, what I said out there, about the world belonging to the dead now? I take it back," she told him. "It's not their world anymore."

He smiled at her and then became sad by what had happened with Ron. He felt guilty about what had happened.

Enid leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips and he shuddered. It was his first real kiss from a girl. Enid then leaned back and smiled at him.

"I knew there was something about you when I first met you," she told him. "You're definitely not a kid."

He smiled right back at her and took her hand. He wanted to kiss her again, but he was holding onto his baby sister. All he could do was look into her eyes and smile sweetly at her.

And she returned the smile as well.

…

It was dawn when the last walker was killed. Though they searched the streets, corners and alleyways for more walkers, everyone was confident that all of the walkers were dead for sure. Father Gabriel, who had held up in his church with his congregation, had surprised everyone by the many dead walkers by the garage doors. The people told Rick that Gabriel had valiantly fought them off the church, imploring for everyone to help, which they did.

"I was a coward before," he told Rick. "Not anymore."

For the rest of the day, they gathered the thousands of walkers into groups stacked on top of each other. They were going to load them onto trucks and burn them outside. Dani and Carol decided to get cleaned up after they piled on their 20th grouping of these things. As they walked together, Carol stopped her with a sad look on her face.

"You didn't ask me about my child, Dani," she told her. "I wondered why."

Dani shrugged and looked at her sadly. "I know what happened," she said. "And I didn't want to bring it up."

Carol slightly nodded. "My husband, Ed, beat me all the time. In front of our little girl at times too. It made me weak." She sighed and looked away for a moment. "That's what got my little girl killed. I was too weak to help her. To raise her right. I saw that in Jessie. Pete beating her, Sam always afraid, Ron thinking his father was right, I saw all of that. And now, they're gone." A single tear fell from her eyes. "If I had been then what I am now, Sophia would still be alive."

"Carol, you act as though all of this was on you. What Ed did, what happened. It's not your fault at all." Dani reached out to her friend, putting her hand on her shoulder. "What happened with Ron and Jessie is not on you."

Carol looked at her so sadly that it broke Dani's heart. "I wish I could believe it," she sobbed, the tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. "I wish for so many things, Dani."

Dani immediately embraced Carol as she cried into her shoulder. Dani started to tear up as well, both sobbing over what they had lost in this cruel horrible world. It made neither of them weak.

It reminded them everyday why they're still here on this earth. And why they continue to carry on, despite what the world has taken from them.

**Sorry I've been away for a while! There has been tons of drama going on! Luckily, it's over. Anyways, I really hope you like my take on the story so far! Please review! Let me know what you think! Thank you ****BreenaBelle-xoxo, and** Leah Pensotti **for your ultra kind reviews! I'll post more chapters soon! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

**Greetings! I'm sorry I've been away for a while. A lot of drama went on in my life. And of course it was the inspiration of this chapter. It's not much detail about Rick and the group, but more of a reflection of Dani and Dave's past life before the walker apocalypse. I wanted to do a more thorough summary of what they used to do as critics. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**

_**Mount Prospect, IL, April 5**__**th**__**, 2008….**_

___David played back their review again on the computer screen, making sure everything was edited, corrected and perfect. Dani felt a bit anxious about this strange endeavor they were pursuing, for this was such a completely new media. For the last six years, all of her reviews were in print. And now, people will see her expressions and hear her voice as she reviews the movies. It made her nervous, but excited at the same time. And the internet was taking over the print media fast. Years before at Columbia, she learned that print would die out and the internet would replace it. It was scary, but it was now happening right in front of her. _

_ "Okay! Looks good so far," her brother smiled. "I think we got it!"_

_ "I don't know," Dani said. "I just hope Nostalgic Critic doesn't criticize us for doing his thing."_

_ David shook his head. "Dani, this is nothing like him. I thought about it. We're gonna be similar to Siskel and Ebert, but we'll have our own thing."_

_ Dani sighed and took a deep breath. "I want to see this one last time," she told him. "I just hope we're not making a big mistake." _

_ David patted her shoulders and smiled at her. "Trust me! This is going to work!" He hit the enter button on the computer and the video he was working on began to play back._

_ It started with David sitting on the couch with an angry look on his face. He was holding his remote control with his hand, getting more agitated as he watched what he knew was a very bad film. He then gets up and shouts Dani's name over and over in repletion. The camera then cuts to Dani standing right next to him. _

_ "I'm right here, you jerk," she whined. She then glances at the screen and sighed. "Oh, I see what's wrong."_

_ "That's right," her brother intoned harshly. "This is what happens when you breed Pulp Fiction, Goodfellas, Chasing Amy and Rain Man. The results are a terrifying hybrid of the worst kind. The kind of film that should have ended Ben Affleck's career for good, thus sparing us the indignity of watching his shit again!"_

_ "But it did do one thing that was right," Dani pointed out as she sat next to her furious brother. "It ended Bennifer for good!"_

_ "That's a plus, but others are still reeling from the affects of this God awful movie." He then turned to the camera. "If you haven't guessed, we're talking about Gigli."_

_ The scene cuts to cut scenes from Gigli with Jennifer Lopez' voice singing "Baby I Love You," from the movie, with Bennifer smiling and getting annoyed with each other. Dani's voice started to speak over these scenes._

_ "That's right. If you can recall, there was a time when Ben Affleck was a huge star. I mean, HUGE! And when he got together with J-Lo, it was a big media sensation. Because of this coupling, we now have the combining of two names to make one. Such as Bragelina and of course Bennifer. And believe me, that's the only thing this couple had to offer us."_

_ "So the producers at Revolution Studios and Casey Silver Productions decided they had to jump on the coat tails of these love birds and make some cash off of it. So they take a script and radically changed everything about it just to work around this couple. And the result was the biggest atrocity to film ever made! The reviews were so negative it actually made Heaven's Gate look good!" David took a deep breath and continued his rant. "I mean, how could a movie make Heaven's Gate look good?"_

_ Dani began to speak again. "The name of the movie itself has become synonymous with failure. The reviews were not only negative, they were cruel! Having only a rating of 6% on Rotten Tomatoes with claims of a bad plot, bad acting and lack of chemistry between Lopez and Affleck. Lack of chemistry! And at the time, they were engaged!_

' _It failed miserably at the box office and set a record for the biggest second week drop in box office gross of any film in wide release, dropping by 81% in its second week. It was withdrawn from theaters after only three weeks, which is really unheard of for a film with such a huge budget. It has been called one of the most expensive flops of all time."_

_ The scene cuts to Dani and David laying back on the couch and taking a deep breath. "So, should we review this abomination," he asked Dani. Dani sighed and sadly nodded._

_ "Do we have to," she whined at her twin brother. "I saw it before and I think a few of my brain cells were fried in the process."_

_ Dani giggled a little to herself watching this review. She had to admit it was good. Very good actually. Her brother was right, as always. _

_ She patted his shoulder and smiled. "I think we have something here," she told him. He turned to her and chuckled._

_ "Of course we do," he told her. "And it's just the beginning."_

…_.._

_**Alexandria Safe Zone, VA, Present Day…**_

__Dani and David stood next to each other at the funeral of Deanna, Tobin, Steve, Ron, Sam and Jessie, not really paying attention to Father Gabriel's sermon. Daryl stood on her other side; his arms were crossed across his chest, grunting under his breath. They were burying more people than they were saving is what he told Dani before they left for the funerals. And Dani had to agree.

Even though they had fought hard to protect this place, their hearts were heavy. It's never okay to lose anyone.

And Deanna didn't deserve this. Not to die like this at all. She was the one who had allowed them to become part of this community, trying to have them accumulate to normal society. But it's not who they were now. It can never be that way again.

Last night, she woke up to the sounds of voices coming from upstairs. When she reached the living room, she found David sitting on the couch, looking at a laptop, smiling sadly to himself. It was then that she realized he was watching their old episodes of their reviews. When she heard herself criticize and demean a bad movie, it made her feel disgusted with herself. She crept back into the basement without David noticing her and crawled into bed with Daryl still asleep. She lay in the bed, thinking of everything she once was and who she is now. She doesn't miss that girl in the videos, with the sparkling smile, sarcastic voice and charming personality. That girl never existed in the first place. She's gone. Gone for good.

It made her wonder why David wanted to save those reviews in the first place. No one wants to watch them now. They are pointless drivel now. They can't help anyone.

Rick gave a speech at the burial sites, but Dani didn't really listen. She didn't even see who was around her. All she did was keep looking at the wooden coffins in the freshly dug holes in the ground, thinking of her father. Thinking of Mike. Jesus, he never got a funeral. His body was burned after he was torn apart. She never had a chance to say goodbye.

Everybody here never got that chance either.

And Rick had told Dani and Carol earlier that he didn't feel guilty about killing Jessie, for his children always came first. He couldn't even feel bad about Ron and Sam.

"No matter what, I will do anything to save my kids," he told them. And he thanked Carol for what she had done, killing Ron. He knew it was the only thing to do. The right thing.

The right thing was making them inhuman, she thought.

As she stood there, watching the sparse crowd spill dirt onto the coffins one by one, she made a promise to herself. That no matter what she had to do, she will not become indifferent or immune to suffering. She had to keep at least a part of her humanity left.

Otherwise she'll just become a monster herself.

…

Dani and David hung out on the porch after the funerals, talking with each other. David had seen how melancholy she was and wanted to speak with her in private.

David handed her a cigarette and she lit it up and breathed in the smoke and blew it out. She sighed again, not feeling any better. "Is this all there is," she asked him. "Is this what life is now?"

"Dani, I don't know anymore," David told her. "It seems like everywhere we go, some evil thing has to rear its ugly head at us." He shrugged. "I really don't want this to be our lives. It shouldn't have to be like this. But it is what it is."

Dani shook her head. "You know, the people I killed just to be here, the assholes, bitches, monsters…I feel like I'm becoming one of them."

"Hell no, Dani," her brother exclaimed. "You are nothing like them."

"Am I," she asked him. "I've been thinking very hard about this, and no matter how cleanly we tried to live in this shit storm of an apocalypse, I feel like I'm losing a bit of my soul every day." She then glanced over at Rick's house. "Rick was involved with Jessie and he didn't even flinch when he killed her. It was to save Carl, but even so. I don't blame him. And that's what is worrying me. I'm accepting all of his horror so easily. And it shouldn't be like that."

David took a drag on his cigarette and looked sternly at his sister. "Dani, the reason we're alive is because we adapted. That's all. It's what we had to do. We had to change to survive. If we weren't already immune to all of the horrors of this world, we'd be one of those things out there right now." He then looked sadly at her. "You remember what Dad told us that night? About what we would be forced to do?"

Dani nodded. "He said, 'if you could look at yourself in the mirror and not worry about the outcome or how you would feel, then you could live with it.'"

"That's right, Dani. And we are living with it."

Dani sighed again, puffing on her cigarette and dropping it to the ground. She then put out the lit cigarette with the heel of her shoe. "I heard you watching our old reviews, Dave," she told him.

David nodded. "Is it so wrong to look back," he asked her. He put out his own cigarette and walked over to her. "Why don't you check it out with me? It might do you some good."

"How in the world will that do me some good," she asked incredulously. "It's not who we are anymore."

"You're wrong, Dani," he told her. "Just check it out with me."

…

They were alone in the house, Carol having to attend to Rick's children and Daryl walking around with Rick, deciding what to do next. Dani and David had the day off and they ventured into the basement with the flash drive. Dani sat down on the couch while David plugged in the flash drive into the back of the flat screen TV. Dani wasn't so sure if this was the right thing. It just seemed so wrong.

David turned on the screen with the remote and scrolled down to the USB file menu. He was able to download the flash drive on the screen, and their folder titled Dan &amp; Dave's Reviews popped up on the screen. He hit play, and sat down next to her. Dani took in a deep breath as she saw herself on the screen, bemoaning another bad film. This one was about The Legend of Billie Jean.

"This film was filled with so many bad 80's cliché's, such as how the police can't do anything because their hands are tied, annoying preteens who won't shut up, a pretty girl who's supposed to be tough but isn't, and an evil man who gets away with everything! Even when he shoots an innocent person right next to a cop!"

David agreed. "And I find it very creepy how Christian Slater kept looking at his sister in such a seductive way."

"Oh that's right! He had a crush on Helen Slater in real life! But you would have thought that the director would have told Christian to cool it," she said.

Dani giggled a little, watching this strange woman before her, trying to take in who she was before.

The next movie was Sex &amp; The City, a review she did three weeks before she married Mike. She almost wanted to stop watching it because it reminded her so much of him, but she forced herself to watch. She remembered that time in her life as chaotic but wonderful. And she remembered she wanted to review this film because of how bad they portrayed marriage.

"After all these years of watching our favorite girls of Manhattan trying to find love and success in the big city, I have only a few words to say; Carrie Bradshaw is the most despicable, irrepressible, irresponsible, egotiscal, narcissistic, sociopathic bitch I have ever seen! I mean it! I look back on the series and finally I see her for what she really is! A loathsome, selfish, spoiled brat who treats her friends like shit! And even worse! What she did to Aiden! This man was a gem! A real sweet heart! But she sleeps with Big behind his back. And when Aiden and Carrie get back together, you know what this spite bitch did? You guys know? She insisted on remaining friends with the man she cheated on him with! Who in their right minds does that? I mean, of course Aiden would never trust her again! It's because she never gave him a reason to! She flaunts her friendship with the man who destroyed their relationship, and she expect Aiden to accept it?" She sighed deeply. "How is it that we're just figuring this out now? I mean, how could we all have been so blind?"

David leans in, nodding. "It's because they're over forty now, and their age is catching up with them."

"Oh! That's right!"

Dani started to laugh a bit. David squeezed her shoulders against him. She had to admit this was making her feel a little better. Caring about stupid shit was keeping her mind off of the cruel world.

They heard someone come down the stairs. Dani turned her head and saw it was Daryl, wanting to see what was going on. Dani was about to ask David to turn off the screen.

"Hey, what you watchin," Daryl asked, leaning over the couch to look at the screen.

"Our old reviews," David told him. "Just wanted to see us as we were before."

Daryl merely grunted.

"Maybe we should turn this off," Dani told David. "It's not really the right time."

"Hell it is," Daryl responded, sitting next to Dani on the couch. "That you up there?"

Dani nodded. "It was. A lifetime ago."

"Oh." He then turned his head to face her. "Still lookin' good," he told her, grinning at her. Dani smiled sadly at him. She turned back to the screen when she heard her own voice talk about Titanic.

"Even though Titanic was a superb film done by the superb director James Cameron, we feel that there are some things we need to address about this film. First of all, the historical accuracies concerning the events of the doomed ship."

"That's right, Dani. Molly Brown was known as the Unsinkable Molly Brown for a damned good reason; she berated the women on the boat to go back to the ship and try to rescue their men. And they did! But in this scene, she just clams up and sits back down with her tail tucked between her legs. Why did Cameron change that?"

"And second of all, that piece of driftwood had enough room for both Jack and Rose," Dani exclaimed.

"That's right! In fact, why didn't they take turns too? Why just let her lie on the wood, singing a stupid song while the love of her life freezes to death," David responded.

"And the most dumbest thing ever seen in a movie, the goddamned Heart of the Fucking Ocean diamond," Dani shouted. "How in the world could she have tossed that diamond into the ocean? What the hell was she thinking?"

"True, it was a gift from that evil, sinister Cal Hockley. But that diamond would have not only financed her future, but the future of her children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on!" David sighed regrettably. "It could have paid for the hungry children of famins and war if she wanted something good to come out of it! But no! Instead, she drops it into the sea because she thinks it's symbolic or something! Like money isn't supposed to matter or anything! BULLSHIT!"

"Well, that's the message of this movie. But in reality, this movie made James Cameron filthy fucking rich!"

Daryl leaned in to Dani to whisper to her. "I never got that either," he told her. "That was the dumbest shit I ever seen."

"Thanks," she whispered back.

_** ….**_

__They continued to watch more reviews for an hour, snickering at their old jokes and comments. As she watched herself make fun of various actors and directors, she started to feel normal again, as if they were back in Chicago in their little office, making more reviews like they used to. She had forgotten how good it felt trashing a film, and how great it made her feel when she received great reviews from viewers.

Daryl reached for her and hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "That's so cool, hon," he told her. "You were really somethin'."

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I," she told him.

And she looked at her brother, the one person who got her more than she got herself. The one man who encouraged her to survive on her own with what she thought would be the last words she'd ever hear from him. If those words hadn't etched inside her mind like they did, she never would have made it here.

She took his hand and squeezed it. He turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered. He simply nodded and turned back to the screen.

Thanks to him, she could care about dumb shit again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Over the next few weeks, things were getting back to normal. The wall had been fixed and reinforced and everyone in the community became more aware of their safety than ever. Though there was still an armory, most residents kept their guns at home just in case. What happened before was a wake-up call; that no one is safe in this world.

And tonight, Dani and Daryl took up on Aaron and Eric's offer and were getting ready for dinner at their house. Dani was in the bathroom drying her hair while Daryl got dressed in his usual get-up. The man couldn't wear anything that wasn't black and not without his winged vest either. But Dani didn't care. She found it very pleasing.

"So, did they tell you what they were making," Dani asked him. "For dinner?"

Daryl shrugged. "Nah. Didn't say."

"Oh. I was wondering what kind of wine to bring them," Dani said as she applied her lipstick.

"Wine? Why bring wine?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," she responded. "Whenever you are invited over to someone's house, it's always polite to bring something to them, like a bottle of wine or a liquor bottle."

"Don't think we need to do that," Daryl said as he put on his boots. "They have plenty themselves."

"Still, it's a nice thing to do, Daryl. They're making us dinner tonight. I just don't want to show up without anything and just expect a meal."

"Hmmph. You're too sweet," he told her. His eyes lit up when she left the bathroom naked except her black panties. She walked over to the couch and grabbed her dark blue bra and put it on. Then her blue shirt along with her dark jeans she liked to wear.

She caught him staring at her as she put on her clothes and smiled. "What, Dixon? Like what you see?"

Oh, yeah, honey," he murmured as he walked towards her and put his arms around her waist from behind. "We got some time?"

"Daryl, we have to go in like ten minutes," she said. "And we took too long as it is already."

He didn't listen. He started kissing down the side of her neck and caressing her breasts. He could tell this was turning her on by her light moans and heavy breathing. "Yer so sexy, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. "Can't get enough of ya. Gotta have ya."

"Babe, not now," she spoke softly. "We have to go."

"Nah," he said disappointed. "Really?"

"We made a promise, honey. We gotta keep it." She spun around and faced him. "And Daryl, don't worry. I promise I'll take care of you when we get back."

He looked a bit enthusiastic at her, smiling at her. "Promise?"

Dani nodded. "I promise. Now let's go upstairs."

Daryl followed behind her as they climbed up the stairs and into the kitchen where they found David and Carol talking to each other at the counter. Dani noticed he was all dressed up in his nice black dress shirt and black slacks.

"David, you're all spruced up. What gives," Dani asked him. David beamed a smile at her.

"I'm going on a date tonight," he announced proudly. "I'm having dinner with Rosita at her place."

Dani's eyes lit up. "So you finally got around to asking her out? About time!"

"Well, I wanted to give her some time to grieve for Abraham. I just didn't want to come on too strong or anything. All I asked her was if she wanted to have dinner some time, and she said 'what about tonight?' I couldn't turn her down."

"That's great, Dave," Dani told him. "Just remember to take it a little slow. She might still be hurt after what happened."

David nodded. "I know. I just want to spend a little time with her and see what happens."

"Good," Dani said. Then she turned to Carol, who was holding an unopened bottle of Chardonnay. "Carol, what's this?"

"To bring over to Aaron and Eric tonight," she told her. "Unless you think red might be better?"

"No, this is perfect. Anything is great. Thanks, Carol," she gave her a light hug.

Daryl grunted under his breath. "Woulda thought 'a that," he said in a mocking tone, with Dani lightly slapping his shoulder. He grinned at her, letting her know she was right anyway.

"What about you, Carol? What are your plans for dinner tonight," Dani asked her. Carol shrugged.

"It's just me tonight," she replied. "I'll make myself something. Not to worry."

Dani nodded. Daryl patted her upper arm. "Sure ya don't want to come with us? I'm sure Aaron and Eric won't mind."

"Yes, Carol. Why don't you come with us? I don't feel right about leaving you here by yourself on a Friday night," Dani said. Carol shook her head.

"Guys, listen. I just want some alone time, that's all. So all three of you, just get out right now and have some fun," she smiled sweetly at them. "Don't waste the rest of your youth on an old woman like me."

"Yer hardly old," Daryl said. "Yer only a few years older than me."

"Still, just go and have a good time. You all deserve it," she shooed them away with her hands. They all waved goodbye to her and left the house together. They walked down the porch steps with David going one direction towards Rosita's house, carrying a bottle of red wine that Carol had handed to him earlier. "Wish me luck," he told them as he strolled over to Rosita's. Dani and Daryl headed for Aaron's, holding hands and taking in the light breezes of the evening air.

"It's beautiful tonight," Dani whispered as they walked down the street together.

"Maybe," Daryl replied. "But ya know what's more pretty?" He gave her a big smile, and she got what he meant.  
"You are so sweet, Daryl," she told him as she kissed his cheek.

They reached Aaron's house and walked up the steps. Daryl knocked on the door and Eric opened it, greeting them with a big smile.

"I'm so glad you both could make it," he told them. And he saw the bottle of wine in Daryl's hand. "And you brought wine!"

"Um…yeah. Here," Daryl stammered as he handed Eric the bottle. Eric sighed happily at the wine.

"Just what we needed. Chardonnay! Because we are having pork roast tonight," Eric announced.

"Yum! I love pork," Dani responded. Eric showed them in and they entered. They were immediately greeted by Aaron who gave them both a big hug.

"Dinner is ready," Aaron said. "Let's eat!"

…

The pork roast was delicious! The best food Dani ever had since this whole damned apocalypse happened. She eagerly chewed the small morsels of pork and smiled at the spices exploding in her mouth. She wanted to eat more, but was careful to see how many everyone had. She didn't want to be too much of a pig right now.

Daryl enjoyed his meal as well, scoffing down the large pieces he had cut himself and slurping the chardonnay as well. Aaron, Eric and Dani took note of his bad manners and smirked a little. They didn't care about it. In fact, it's what they liked about him.

"'It's great," Daryl told his hosts in between chomps. "How'd you get this? You hunt lately?"

"Well, Eric and I did go hunting this morning," Aaron replied. "And we came across this boar that you're eating right now. Naturally we gave a lot of the meat to the community freezer, but we were allowed first dibs on what we wanted ourselves."

"And it's always pork roasts and some chops we get," Eric spoke up. "So we did well today, right?"

Dani nodded. "Very well indeed. Thank you so much for having us over. I feel bad that we missed out before."

Aaron shook his head. "Dani, a lot happened in the last few weeks. Only now we're able to enjoy a little."

"But for how long," Daryl asked. "It's seems that every time we catch a break or somethin', just somethin' or somebody has to show up and screw it up." Daryl looked a little sad then. "Ain't right."

"I agree," Aaron responded, sipping his wine. "But I have to say this to both of you, and to Rick and the rest of your group. If we hadn't brought you guys here, we would have been dead already. I knew I made the right decision when I found you guys out there, trying to survive. I knew you were what we were looking for, what we really needed."

Eric leaned forward at the table, smiling at Daryl and Dani. "We were out there for a long time, trying so hard to find decent people like you. We almost gave up, because it seemed everyone we saw out there this long were, well, not good guys. That's for sure." He paused for a moment and sighed. "We watched you guys out there, listened to you, and knew that you were the good ones." He then turned to Dani and winked. "And you had that awesome car! How could we not invite you into this place?"

She laughed at him. "Too cute," she responded. "But this place, it's worth protecting."

"Damn right," Daryl spoke up. "I mean, a lot of yez didn't know how to protect yourselves or anythin', but you're all good folks. And trust me, we met evil out there. People who tried to kill us."

"For food," Eric chimed in. "I know. Dani spoke about a place called Terminus at Deanna's meeting that night. I mean, was this true? They were…..eating people?"

Daryl paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "After the Governor destroyed our prison, we were just scattered everywhere out there. After a while, everyone of us came across signs on the rail road tracks that read, 'Terminus; A Sanctuary for all, A community for all, those that arrive survive.' All of us followed them, and we finally reached the place, one by one." He drank the last of his wine and poured himself another glass. "I met up with Rick, Carl and Michonne the night we arrived there." He stopped himself and sighed again, not wanting to bring up Joe and the fucking Claimers again. "We walked together to Terminus, buried some weapons outside and snuck in. Seemed good at first. The leader, Gareth, seemed all right. But right when we met the rest of the people, we panicked. They were wearing our friend's clothes, carrying their weapons and one of them had Glenn's pocket watch, the one Hershel gave to him. Right away, we were herded by bullets to a boxcar and ordered to go inside. As we ran past…..we saw…..bones…..bloody human bones…in a pen. We heard people screaming." He lowered his head down. "We were led into the boxcar, where we met up with everyone else from the prison. It was a relief but not much."

Daryl felt Dani's hand on his back. "Daryl, that's just awful," she told him.

"Then, Rick, me, Glenn and Bob, we were taken to the slaughterhouse…..and…..I don't wanna say. At the dinner table an' all." Everyone at the table nodded. "We were all hogtied at a trough with others…well….you can guess what happened to them."

"Daryl, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am," Aaron spoke up. "I mean, I get now why it was so hard for you to trust anyone after that."

Daryl nodded. "If it weren't for Carol, we'd be dinner there. Carol arrived last, but saw what happened. She blew up a gas tank, setting the whole place on fire, giving us enough time to save ourselves and get the hell outta there." He shrugged again, and sighed. "Carol, that woman is just incredible. I remembered when I first met her outside of Atlanta. Her husband Ed the prick bullied her, and we knew he was beating her, hurting her and her daughter. One year later, and she's a force to be reckoned with."

Aaron sighed. "You know, I knew she was faking the Betty Crocker routine," he said. "But I didn't say anything. Deanna…..well….she had to realize that we need you people here."

Eric raised his wine glass. "Listen. Dani, Daryl, we thank you for being here. And of course, both of you and the rest of Rick's group passed the audition," he said, trying to make a light joke. It worked. Daryl smirked at that. Dani merely giggled. Everyone at the table raised their glasses in a toast.

"Here's to passing the audition," Aaron joked. "And I promise that dance recitals will be on Saturdays instead of Fridays!" Everyone chuckled and their glasses chimed together for a moment.

…..

Everyone settled into the living room, drinking tiny glasses of Brandywine from a crystal decanter. Dani started to feel a little light headed from the wine and brandy, but she didn't care. They offered wheat crackers and cream cheese, things she had missed for a long time. These two men, these angels, were really wonderful people.

"You know, I may seem a little tipsy, but I must tell you both, you guys are terrific," Dani spoke up. "You find us out there, take us back here to this incredible place and offer us a great meal. You are both angels in my book."

Daryl nodded and downed the brandy. "You're both all right," he responded. "When I'm out there huntin', we'll do the same. That all right?"

Aaron nodded. "Just fine. I don't know about us being angels or anything."

"Of course you are, Aaron. You both saved us out there and brought us here, not expecting anything out of it, except to help out, to keep this place safe and productive. And this place…..Aaron, I must tell you, where I was before, we were slaves. Here? We are treated as human beings with respect," Dani responded, finishing her brandy and setting her glass on a coaster. "Out there, it's master and slave. Here, it's just a community, working for the greater good, not some warped system designed by a psycho with an ego."

Aaron grew sullen suddenly, lowering his head in sadness. Eric patted his shoulder.

"Hey, if I said something to offend you, I'm sorry," Dani apologized.

Aaron shook his head and looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. "It's not you, Dani. I just started to think of my own family….."

"Aaron, it's okay," Eric consoled him. "We don't need to bring this up."

"Dani, you called us angels. But if my family were here, they'd say I was the devil himself," Aaron told her. Dani looked down in shame.

"Oh Aaron, that's terrible. I'm so sorry," she told him. Aaron nodded.

"They were crazy fundamentalist Christians who believed the world was 6000 years old and that homosexuals will burn in hell for dying in their sins," he sighed sadly. "Ever since I could remember, I knew….I knew I was different. My parents saw that…..and they tried everything they could to make me manly. From making me eat foods I hated to eventually trying to beat out the devil with a paddle. They said no son of mine will burn in the lake of fire. When I was sixteen, I entered the public library and read everything I could about homosexuality and came to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong with me whatsoever. I was, in fact, normal."

Eric hugged Aaron's shoulders, looking concerned at him. Aaron continued his story, and it was heartbreaking. "I kept quiet about myself for I knew what my parents would do."

"What would they have done," Dani asked him. Aaron sighed.

"They would have sent me to some Christian reprogramming camp where they keep you until you are deemed to enter into society again a changed man. These camps, of course, were abusive and terrible. I knew some kids back then who just disappeared from our congregation and ended up in those places for drinking alcohol to getting knocked up or knocking up some girl. And they could keep you longer than your eighteenth birthday, believe it or not.

'On the day I turned 18, I came out to my family. My father…..this supposedly man of God, spat in my face and called me a sinner. My mother wouldn't even look at me. They told me to leave and never come back unless I find Jesus in my heart and repent for my sins." Aaron stared off sadly. "Thing is, I never sinned before that. I never stolen, cheated, lied or even did anything about my sexuality up until that point. I was too afraid to. And my father called me tainted, filthy in my sins." He shook his head. "I left home, and went to college on a scholarship with the clothes on my back."

Everyone in the room became quiet. Daryl looked sadly at him, understanding what it was like to have such a terrible family. He nodded towards him sadly.

"Aaron, my family weren't so good neither," he said to him. "It don't mean you're bad or nothin'. I used to feel that myself, ya know? That 'cause of my family, I was no good. I know better now."

Dani took Daryl's hand and squeezed. He turned to face her, looking desolate. "I know better now," he repeated, telling her. She nodded toward him.

Aaron continued his sad story, with Eric by his side, supporting him. "It took me a long time to believe that there was nothing wrong with me. But after a long time, I accepted who I was, and if God made us all in his image, he would have made me straight. Instead, I was born gay, and if He exists, he had a reason for it. I just don't understand a God that would condemn someone to Hell from birth. I never did."

Dani leaned forward and gave him a faint smile. "I still think you are a very good man, Aaron. We all do."

"She's right," Eric told him, holding his shoulders tightly. "I knew that when I first met you."

Aaron looked up at Eric, tears forming in his eyes. He then gave a light chuckle and turned back to his guests. "I'm sorry about killing the mood," he said, trying to hold down the sob in his throat. "I normally don't get like this. It's just that sometimes the things my parents said, the horrible things, and suddenly I'm a little kid scared again crying in my bed, thinking God wouldn't even love me."

Dani shook her head. "Well, you took us in, knowing we were good people, because you have a good heart," she told him. "And you have a good heart because you want to help others, because you are kind to them. God had nothing to do with it." She paused for a moment. "I was raised Catholic, but I started to lose my faith a long time ago because I didn't agree with the Church and their rules. It made me question everything about myself too. Even now, I don't know if he exists. My mother…..she was a good woman. She definitely would have loved you both. Anyways, after 9-11 happened, she told me that she believed God exists, but He just doesn't care." She scoffed at that remark. "And it made me think, that if I were God, I never would have allowed so much pain and suffering in the world. And I definitely wouldn't have allowed this virus to have happened." She then took a deep breath. "I just believe in the good of people, which is a rare thing these days. I'm not waiting for God to save me."

"Actually, that's the last thing my dad said to me," Aaron spoke up. "Me being stupid of course tried to reach out to my family right when all of this happened. You know what he said to me? He said, 'If God wanted to save me, he wouldn't have sent a Godless faggot to save me.'"

Everyone grew silent, looking at Aaron sympathetically. Before long, Daryl spoke up, nodding a bit. "Guess they're still waitin', right?"

Eric burst out laughing. Dani chuckled and then laughed out loud. Aaron slowly followed suit and then all four of them just kept laughing. Aaron couldn't help himself, he just kept on laughing and grinning. This was a much needed laugh right now, for things had gotten too serious and depressing. Tonight, they were all good people, and the one thing on their mind was, who the fuck cared about what He thought?

….

For the next hour, they all talked about the good things they've experienced so far, trying to avoid the bad ones, which was hard. Daryl talked about how this girl named Andrea mistaken him for a walker and actually shot him. He claimed that he had accidently fallen on himself and one of his arrows stabbed him right through his side. Although Dani was alarmed, she was relieved he wasn't too hurt. But being shot, that was scary.

"Yeah, so I'm limping back, and Rick and Shane thought I was turned. I was pissed off, bleeding and tired, then this shot rang out and I get hit on the side of the head by a bullet. Turned out, Andrea, who was with us for a while, shot me. Luckily she was a lousy shot then." He grew silent for a moment, and then continued. "I told her, next time you shoot me, best pray I'm dead. I meant it, though she thought it was a joke."

"Wow, Daryl. I must say you are very lucky," Aaron responded. Then they turned to Dani and asked her for a funny or enlightening story. She thought of one.

"Well, it was the night we left Chicago. I mean, it's kind of sad, but by then we hadn't lost people…yet. Right when the military was telling us to go into the city, my dad shook his head and said no way. That was a very bad idea, he said. There were some people in my group, namely Chad and Jorie, who were pissed off about it. My dad told them to fuck off if they didn't like it, and they didn't." She stopped there for a second, wishing those assholes had 'fucked off.' "Anyways, we are close to the Indiana state border, and suddenly we hear this loud boom behind us. We stopped our cars and got out to look at what was going on, and we saw the skyline of Chicago being bombed on by the army. We saw huge explosions between the skyscrapers and military helicopters flying above the city. I remember for the first time realizing that not only was this real but we could never go back to how it was."

She smiled a bit. "My dad shook his head and said, 'told ya so,' to Chad and Jorie, who by this point were scared shitless. And my brother, who can sometimes be a jerk, started humming the words to The Night Chicago Died." She gave a light chuckle. "Looking back, I'd say it was a good thing that we didn't follow our government. Just my dad."

Eric leaned in to speak with her. "Sounds like he was a good man," he told her. She nodded.

"He was. He would have liked you both a lot, you know," she told him.

…

It was around ten o'clock when it was time to go. Everyone got up and walked toward the front door.

"Thank you both so much for having us over," Dani told them as they walked into the foyer. "We really had a wonderful time."

"Thank you for coming over," Aaron said as he opened the door. "We really should do this again."

"How 'bout next week," Daryl asked. "I'm thinkin' we hunt for the grub we bring it ta ya. That all right?"

Eric and Aaron looked at each other and nodded. "That sounds great. Whatever you bring will be all right. Thanks again for everything."

Eric and Aaron hugged Dani goodbye while Daryl shook their hands. Then they ventured down the porch steps and walked into the evening, holding hands, smiling at each other. Tonight was a good night. The best.

"Let's walk over to the patio on the pond," Daryl told her. "Thought we'd sit together for a bit." Dani nodded. As they walked over, they saw Maggie and Glenn leaving the pond, smiling at each other so sweetly. Maggie was starting to show and looked happy enough, although there was worry in her eyes.

"Good to see you both tonight," Dani said happily. "We were just leaving Aaron and Eric's."

Glenn nodded. "Maggie and I thought tonight would be a good night for a little stroll. It's hard to have that these days, you know?"

"I hear ya," Daryl responded. "You guys all right?"

Maggie nodded toward him. "Just fine. I started to feel the baby move," she said. "I think it's a boy."

"I think it's a girl," Glenn chimed in. "I know it is."

"Regardless, as long as it's healthy and safe, that's all I care about," she told him. Then she turned to Dani and Daryl. "It's getting a little late and I have to sleep."

"Sure, we'll see you tomorrow," Dani told her. As they passed each other to the pond, Glenn shouted out to them.

"Guys, just stop for a second," he told them. Dani and Daryl turned to face him, looking confused. He then held up his hands as if he were a photographer trying to establish a shot. "Weird," he said.

"What's weird," Daryl asked him.

"You both are starting to look alike," he smiled at them. "I can see it."

Dani giggled a little while Daryl just scowled at him. "Ah, I can still kick your ass, Glenn," he smirked at them. Maggie giggled and walked off with Glenn, who still chuckled at them.

Dani and Daryl walked over to the bench on the deck and sat down, still holding each other's hands. Dani hummed a little to herself and looked up at the bright stars in the sky.

"This is something, isn't it," she said, still looking up at the sky. "It almost feels like it should be, like it's normal."

"Hmmm, maybe," Daryl said. "Just don't want nothin' to go wrong again."

"I hear you," Dani turned to him. "But with everything getting under control, I think we'll be okay, at least for now."

Daryl sat up and looked right into Dani's eyes. He put his hand on her cheek, and she touched his hand, smiling at him. "Dani, I was wonderin' 'bout somethin'," he told her. "You and me, well, we've been together for a while."

Dani nodded. "Yeah, I'd say a few months, maybe. Maybe about three months?"

"About that time. Anyways, I was thinkin' that maybe soon, you and me, we can get our own place," he asked her. "Our own house. Here. You'd like that?"

Dani nodded. "Sure. But what about Carol and my brother? And remember what Rick said about us sharing the house for now."

"I know, but I was thinkin' it would be in the spring when we do this. Thing is, I wanna be with you, and have our own place, just together," Daryl spoke. "It don't feel right, you and me, in that basement."

"I don't mind the basement," Dani told him, touching his cheek with her fingers. "I don't mind anywhere really. All I care about is being with you, Daryl. That's it."

Daryl smiled at her. "You're all I care about, ya know? Anythin' happens to ya, I wouldn't handle it. I lost so many people, and I can't lose ya, Dani."

Dani leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips. He returned the kiss and held her so close to him. He felt her hands grasp the back of his head and heard her sigh between her lips. She then broke the kiss and pulled back, still smiling at him.

"Daryl, like I told you before, I always find a way," she told him. "And now, I did promise you something, didn't I?" Her smile turned mischievous and he grinned.

"Let's go home," he told her. As they got up, another couple approached them. Dani saw it was David and Rosita, walking together.

"David," she called to him. "You're out tonight."

"It's a beautiful night," he happily boasted. "And Rosita made the best meal."

"It was just pork chops, Dave," she smiled at him. "Still, I'm glad you like it."

"Well, the pond is yours," Dani waved to the bridge. "Have a great night."

"You too," he told her as they passed them by. Dani and Daryl laughed a bit to themselves, thinking of what a weird night this was.

They reached their house and walked in. All the lights were off so they crept down the stairs of the basement and turned on the light. As soon as they reached the bottom, Dani flung off her jacket and pulled off her shirt, revealing her bra. Daryl growled hungrily at her. He picked her up and started to lick between her breasts. He then tossed her on the waterbed and took off his vest along with his shirt. Dani started to unbutton her bra, but Daryl told her to stop.

"I'm gonna rip it off," he grinned at her, as he unbuckled his pants. Dani laid back on the bed, anticipating what would happen next.

He was stark naked in no time, and leaned over her, grabbing her legs and pulled her down closer to him. She laughed and moaned, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

And in no time flat, he had her bra off and her jeans. He licked her stomach and she moaned out loud. He then lifted himself off of her and pulled her panties off, exposing her in front of him.

"Damn, woman. You are just so beautiful," he spoke softly as he glided his hands across her legs to her stomach, watching her writhe before him. He fell on top of her and kissed her lips hard as he felt her legs part for him and felt how wet she was against him. He smiled at her one last time before he entered her. She smiled back.

"I love you, Daryl," she whispered. He nodded, putting himself close to her opening.

"Love ya too, darlin'," he murmured. He then thrusted himself into her and she moaned so sweetly in his ear.

Yes, she sure made this up to him all right.

…

The next day, Dani and Daryl met up with her brother outside to talk about the day's events. David decided to do some hunting and Daryl told him he'd go with him.

"I'll go too," Dani told him. Daryl shook his head at her.

"Not today, darlin'," he told her, patting her shoulder. "Just me and your brother today. I promise tomorrow. 'Sides, Carol may want some help."

At first she wasn't happy about it, but the look her brother gave her somewhat startled her. He mouthed the words to her _I know what it is_ and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Daryl was going to talk to her brother about something very important about her.

That's when it hit her. Daryl is going to propose to her.

Dani, keeping up with the rouse, smiled at Daryl and kissed his lips. "You be careful out there, you two," she told him. "And be back before dark."

Daryl smiled. "Sure thang," he told her, kissing her own last time before getting into Dave's car. Dave walked up to her and gave her a pleasing look.

"I think you have an idea, right," he asked her. "He said he needed to ask me something."

Dani nodded. "I have a good idea," she told him. "He wants us to live together in the spring. I think he means…." She trailed off, thinking sadly to herself.

"I know. And if he does ask me, what would you want me to tell him," David asked.

Dani thought for a second and then smiled at her brother. "Why not," she replied. "Sounds good to me."

David smiled at her and hugged her. "He's a great guy," he told his sister. "Has a rough exterior and can be a pain, but I like him."

"Thanks, Dave," she told him. "He thinks you're all right as well."

Her brother got into the driver's seat and started his car. The engine came to life and roared through the hood. She saw the car back down the drive way into the street. Then it lurked forward and sped down the lane toward the gate.

And all she kept thinking of was the thought of being married again. Would she be able to do this again?

It hit her then that for the last few weeks, she hadn't thought of Mike. She was married to him for seven years, and lost him in March. Now it was November. Was it too soon?

She walked back to the house, feeling guilty.

…

For the rest of the day, she helped Carol with the cooking. Despite outing herself as a tough warrior woman, Carol still cooked for the elderly in the community. And Dani was willing to help. For now, it was nice to have some peace in these domestic roles.

Dani looked over at the clock and saw that it was half past five. Daryl and her brother weren't home yet. She wasn't worrying too much, for she knew they both could handle themselves.

"Don't worry, Dani," Carol assured her. "I know Daryl. He can take care of himself out there."

Dani shook her head. "I wasn't worried," she told her. "Just wondering where they are."

Carol nodded. "Maybe getting a ring for you," Carol told her, stunning her.

"Did Daryl say something," Dani asked her. Carol shrugged.

"I know he wants you two to have your own house," she told Dani. "He told me yesterday. I said it was all right. You two definitely need your privacy." She then gave Dani a look, implying that she had heard all of the sounds of their passions.

"Oh," she mumbled, embarrassed. "I was hoping…I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry. I get it. I'm just happy for the both of you," Carol told her. "You make him happy, you know that?"

Dani nodded and smiled. "And he makes me happy too."

Just then, they heard a loud knock on the door. Carol hurried to the door and opened it to find Abraham there, holding his rifle close to him.

"We have a situation," he told her.

Dani ran up to him, worried. "What happened?"

"It's David and Daryl. They're at the front gate," he told her. Instantly, she grabbed her rifle and handgun and ran outside with Carol and Abraham. She felt panic rise within her, a fear she didn't want to feel anymore.

She ran right up to the gate and to her relief, she saw Daryl and David standing at the iron bars, looking concerned. David's car was behind them.

"Daryl! David! Are you all right," Dani yelled.

"What's going on," Rick shouted at them, keeping his hand on his holster.

David motioned to his left. A tall man, with a long black leather jacket, very long dark brown hair with a five o'clock beard stepped into view. He handed to David a long samurai sword and held up his hands, smiling at them.

"Hello," he told them in a calm voice. "I found these men outside and they brought me here."

"He was following us out there," Daryl said. "We stopped him."

"And then he said he wanted to speak to our leader, saying he knew we came from a community," David said.

Rick looked at the strange man and held his gun on him. "What the hell do you want," Rick intoned harshly at him.

The man smiled faintly at him but kept his composure. "I just want to speak with you," he told him. "My name is Paul Monroe. But you can call me Jesus."

**Yep! We're getting there! Let me know what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

**Earlier that morning…**

David drove down the road toward a small town Daryl had told him they were headed. Daryl kept quiet during most of the ride, unsure of what to say to David. Hell, he wasn't even sure of what he was doing. Last night, he had asked Aaron if he knew of any jewelry stores in the area. When Aaron asked him why, giving him a curious look, Daryl shrugged and said he wanted to find a necklace for Dani. Aaron didn't believe him but he did tell him of a town not too far away that had a ritzy jewelry store.

"I'm not sure if there's anything left though," Aaron warned him. "When all of this started, most people's homes and stores were looted for what was then called valuables, such as TV's, DVD players, CD players and jewelry. You can try, but please be careful."

And this morning, when he woke up, he found Dani lying right next to him sleeping, looking like a beautiful angel by his side. It was then that he had made up his mind.

And he wanted to talk to her twin brother David about it.

"Any reason why we're heading towards this place," David asked him. "No one's been there for a year."

Daryl thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell him. He knew David would be all right with it, but he could still say no, worrying about his sister becoming a widow again.

So he spoke up and told the truth as little as he could. "Wanna find a jewelry store," he said.

David nodded. "Well, her birthday is not until February, and I should know, for we both share the same birthday," he said. "Looking for a Christmas gift?"

"Nah," Daryl replied. "Just somethin' for her."

"A necklace or a bracelet? A pair of earrings? What?"

Daryl remained silent for a moment, thinking of David's reaction if he tells him the truth. "I wanna get somethin' else for her," he said. "And I don't wanna get it off a walker. She deserves something nicer than that."

David slowed the car down and came to a stop on the road. He faced Daryl with a serious expression. "Daryl, I have a feeling I know what it really is," he said. "Want me to guess?"

Daryl shrugged. David took a deep breath.

"It's a ring, isn't it," he asked Daryl. "You're going to propose to my sister."

Daryl quietly nodded. "Is that a problem," he asked David.

David shook his head. "I had a feeling when you dragged me out here for a run, only we didn't have the large group we needed for this and you only wanted to bring me with, to talk. And not bring my sister, who you always need to have with you at all times, because you worry to death over her." He looked down in thought at the steering wheel of his car. "How long have you known her?"

"I don't know. Met her in July, got together 'round September or August."

"So we're looking at three months of you being together," David responded. "And after three months, you want to spend the rest of your life with Dani?"

Daryl felt a sting of anger at David, asking him these questions. True, this was Dani's brother, and yes, he didn't know her long enough to consider marriage, but doesn't he understand that now more than ever there is never any time left? He remembered how Rick and Lori barely spoke to one another, their marriage strained by her anger over Shane's death and the baby she was carrying that everyone knew may not be Rick's child. Rick believed though that they would still resolve their differences and reconcile. But then Lori died in childbirth, leaving Rick in aguish and guilt. Guilt because he had waited too long to make amends with her.

And yes, they've all survived this long, but how much longer does anyone have?

He then turned to David with a determined look. "I know we haven't been together long, David. But I tell ya, she's ain't like anyone I've ever been with. She's honest, beautiful, kind and tough. I'll do right by her, Dave. I promise you that. I know I ain't so educated or well read like you and her, but I'll make sure she survives in this hell." His face grew a little sad as he still talked to David. "All I want to do is make her happy. So, is that all right with ya?"

David nodded a little and then gave Daryl a small smile. "Daryl, you really want to know what I think?" Daryl shrugged looking nervous.

"Dani has been through so much hell and sorrow since this happened. Losing her friends and our parents really changed her. May have hardened her, but she ceased to smile after that. Never even wanted to talk about the past at all, even the good parts. When Mike was killed, I could tell she didn't give a damn about her own life anymore. I was afraid of what she would do, or…" David stopped himself for a moment. "I had to give her a reason to live, to even want to try. And we did get out, sure we did. We killed Tobias and those fuckers keeping us there. But we got separated, and I knew Dani might've thought I was dead. I was afraid for her being out here. I worried of what would happen to her, or if she would simply give up." He then patted Daryl's shoulder. "Her meeting you and your people was the best thing that happened to her. All of you became her friend when she really needed one. And you, Daryl, you gave her that spark in her eyes I thought was gone forever. I see her every day at the Safe Zone smiling and laughing again, something I'd never thought I'd see again. And it was because of you, Daryl. So, if you want to know how I feel about you wanting to marry my sister?" He grinned at him. "Why the hell not?"

Daryl nodded, smiling faintly at his future brother-in-law. "Thanks, Dave," he told him in a low voice. "Wanna help me find a ring for her?"

David nodded. "I have an idea of what she'd like. Let's go."

…

They came upon the abandoned town whose wooden town sign had long since warped and the paint chipped off the engraved letters once marking the name of this town. David slowed his car down and carefully drove it behind overgrown bushes, their branches stretched out about three feet taller than the car itself. David and Daryl then got out of the car and slowly walked up to the town, and from a distance, they saw the buildings starting to crumble and pavement beneath their feet turning into rubble. With no upkeep of this place, nature was reclaiming their own territory and turning this once quaint small town into dust. Windows were long since broken, and some of the buildings were caved in. A few military trucks were seen on the corners of the streets, long since abandoned.

They continued to walk until they came across an old weathered street pole with an elongated sign that read Ashton Street. Daryl remembered that Aaron told him the jewelry store he was looking for was on Ashton Street. Daryl looked down the street and made out the store front on the left that read "Lorell and Mitchell's Jewelers." Daryl pointed to the sign.

"That's what I'm looking for," he told David. "We get in, get what we need and get the hell out of here."  
"Let's go. I don't see any walkers, but it doesn't they're not hiding somewhere," David remarked to him.

They ran up to the jewelry store, looking around for any walkers or anyone living. They reached the store, and saw someone had broken into it already. They entered and saw rows of glass counters smashed in, the broken glass strewn across the floor. To Daryl's disappointment, he saw barely any rings. Just cheap looking rings and necklaces.

"Damn it," he muttered. "I was hoping ta find somethin'!"

"Let's check out the back," David told him. "I'm sure they had a safe back there."

"What good would that do," Daryl complained. "I'm sure someone broke into it!"

"Not really. Sure, it was easy to smash in the counters and such. But if they have locked cabinets or a safe, people wouldn't have enough time to get into those because of the walkers and looters." David gave Daryl a huge grin. "And I have an idea on how to break into those!"

Daryl nodded. "Let's get to it, then."

They went to the back, where to Daryl's amazement, they found locked cabinets and a large safe. David walked over to the safe and smiled.  
"This is an old one," he told Daryl. "Luckily these mom and pop stores hardly ever updated their security. This would take me a while, but I can probably have this open within a couple of hours."

"Hours? I was hopin' minutes!"

"Daryl, I am helping you to get wedding rings for my dear sister. Check if you can bust open the cabinets. And maybe take whatever you find, because if people in the Safe Zone start to feel romantic, they'd want to give their special someone something, and I doubt they'd want to drive all the way out here to get it." David then put his ear against the door of the safe, listening very carefully for any clicks as he turned the combination lock very carefully.

Daryl managed to pry open three cabinets, only to find tools for cutting gems. He did find a bracelet with the gems already taken out. Apparently, someone was working on this bracelet when all of the world went to hell.

He kept quiet as David still listened for more clicks on the safe. He then decided to go out into the display area, hoping to find something he missed. He felt agitated, hating to be here longer than they should. Maybe it was stupid of them to come out here if this was the trouble they'd get into. But he wanted to give something very special to Dani, something she would love. Something like her first husband had given her when they got engaged. He knew that she still carried their wedding bands in her jacket. He understood why, for they were all she had left of him. He couldn't be jealous of a dead man, but he felt bad that he could never had afforded to give Dani those kind of rings.

Now with the apocalypse, he could definitely afford the five finger discount.

He leaned against the frame of one of the busted counters and waited. He started to mumble a bit to himself, thinking of Dani and what she would say when he asked her. Hell, he wondered when he would ask her. He knew she loved him, she really did. And damn it, he had fallen so hard for her that it scared him to even think of losing her. He thought of how good she made him feel, not just sexually, but emotionally. She was encouraging and never had a bad word to say to him.

And he loved how she could defend herself. She wasn't afraid of anything that this cruel world had to offer now. And even though she was subjected to monsters like Tobias and Luke, she still kept her humanity. She also reminded him that no matter what, he was still a good man, even when he didn't believe it himself. All the shit he had done, stealing, robberies, fights and breaking women's hearts now made him feel like a heel.

And he was surprised on how little that mattered to Dani.

…

After about an hour and a half, David ran out of the back room smiling. "Good news," he grinned. "I got the safe open! You won't believe this!"

Daryl rushed to the back room and found the beige safe open, revealing its treasures. Inside were rings capped with large diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and amethysts. There were also countless white gold bands and necklaces along with bracelets and earrings. Daryl was amazed by this find. In his whole life, he had never seen so many precious jewels in front of him before.

"I say we take everything here," David said. "Let's take everything and go back to the safe zone. You can then decide which ring to give Dani."

Daryl nodded. "Good idea." He grabbed two velvet bags designed for carrying jewels and handed one to David. They both emptied the safe of its valuables. Seeing that there was nothing left, they headed for the front door, only to be stopped in their tracks.

They heard the familiar rumble of a car engine approach. It got closer, and then they could hear that there were more rumbles, meaning more cars driving down the road.

Daryl and David immediately ducked back in to the back room and waited.

The cars came to a stop down the corner. They heard car doors opening and shutting, footsteps echoing throughout the abandoned town and rifles reloading. Panic rose within Daryl. What the fuck was going on?

"Remember, just grab what you can and let's get out of here," he heard someone shout. "Tyler, check out the jewelry store. See if you can find a ring for Negan's new wife."

"Oh shit," Daryl whispered. "It's the fucking Saviors!"

"Let's get outta here now," David muttered. "They find us here, we're fucking dead!"

Daryl looked around and found a door leading to what appeared to be stairs. He pointed the door to David who immediately lurched as quickly as he could. Just as Daryl followed suit, he heard two men enter the store. David and Daryl quietly crept up the stairs which lead to another door. David quickly picked the door lock with his small pocket knife while Daryl kept his crossbow aimed at the entrance below the stairs. When the door burst open, they both crept inside, seeing that the door led to a large apartment that once belonged to the owners. They cautiously walked through the apartment, looking for another way out. Behind the bathroom door they found a female walker growling and snarling at them. They closed the door and kept looking for a way out. They tried to be careful not to make too much noise, for they could hear the men downstairs rummaging through the place. It would only be a matter of time before they find the stairs.

David opened what appeared to be the exit. It led to another set of stairs going to the roof and leading to the bottom floor. To be safe, they looked up the stairs and saw it led to another door, knowing it would lead to the roof. They carefully climbed the stairs, trying very hard not to make a sound. They reached the top and to their relief, they found that the door wasn't locked. David opened the door, and one by one, they both walked on the asphalt roof carefully. Some parts of the roof felt soft and squishy under Daryl's feet which worried him. They heard the men below them venture into the apartment. Daryl immediately locked the roof door and kept his aim on the door. David looked over to his left and patted Daryl's shoulder. Daryl looked over to what David was pointing at and felt some relief. There was a fire escape between this store and the gift shop next to it.

"Hey guys! Get out of there now," they heard the same man shout. "If there's nothing left, too bad! We'll find something for Amber somewhere else. Find a walker with rings on. That's the best we can do now."

"But there could be something in this apartment," they overhead one of the men say. "There's a door that leads to an upstairs apartment. Maybe these people stashed jewels up there."

There was a long pause. And then the group leader spoke up. "Fine. You have five minutes."

David and Daryl immediately rushed for the fire escape. David put his foot on the top floor of the escape and it began to creek.

"We can't go this way without attracting them," David said.

"Shit! We're stuck up here," Daryl muttered.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps rush up the stairs to the roof. Then the jiggle of the door knob. Daryl's heart sank.

"They're gonna bust through that door," Daryl said. "We gotta get off this roof now!"

Just then, a bright light hit Daryl's eyes from across the alleyway. Instantly he held up his hand to his face to avoid the glare, and saw it was a man standing on the roof of the other store, holding a small mirror, trying to get their attention. As soon as the man saw that Daryl and David noticed him, he put his finger to his lips, warning them to be silent. The man looked to his right at the street below them. Then he quickly motioned to go to him, to jump.

David and Daryl looked at each other incredulously. Puzzled by why this man wanted to help him. He had long dark brown hair and a five o'clock beard, wearing a long black leather jacket and wearing black leather pants. He mouthed the words to them, _Come on! NOW!_

David nodded, for what choice did they have? The men behind the door were closing in on them, trying to burst open the door. Immediately, David and Daryl ran for the edge of the roof and jumped over the alley and landed on the other roof.

"Keep down," the man instructed them. "They're almost here."

They heard the door burst open. They heard the men yelling at each other, complaining that they didn't find anything.

"FUCK! What the fuck are we going to do tonight," one man whined. "I don't have enough for dinner tonight!"

"We'll find something," they heard another man's voice speak up. "Dwight's right. Rings from walkers will just have to do."

There was silence for a moment. They weren't sure if the men had left or were just hanging back. They didn't want to check.

"All right, let's go," they heard the first man say. Soon, they heard footsteps streak across the tar pavement and descend down the stairs. They heard grunts and more whining when they reached the street. Daryl shook his head. These men were becoming more desperate, he had thought. They're even worried about a stupid ring.

"They're getting into their vehicles," the strange man who had saved them spoke up. They heard the familiar engines starting up and the low rumble echoed through the streets. One by one, the cars drove down the street away from the town in the opposite direction from where they had come from. Soon there was silence.

David and Daryl stood up and saw no one in the streets left except for a few walkers who were attracted to the noise. Daryl then turned to this man. "Thanks," he told him. "Why'd you do that, though?"

The man shrugged. "I just didn't want to see others get taken by those assholed," he said. "This is the Saviors favorite town to scavenge," he told them, alarming Daryl.

"Ya know of them," he asked him. The man nodded.

"Yes, though I wish I never had to. Those men are scumbags and I was hoping to follow them to their home base."

David looked at him confused. "How do you know of them?"

The man smiled. "How do you know of them?"

David and Daryl remained silent, not wanting to share anything with a complete stranger. The man simply nodded.

"I see. Well, I would really appreciate it if you take me to your leader in your community. I want to talk to him."

"What makes you think we have a community," Daryl questioned him. "Just who the fuck are ya?"

The man stood back and looked David and Daryl over thoroughly. "You appear to be well fed and clean, meaning you shower a lot, and everyone who's been out there doesn't shower very often. Also, you scavenge in a jewelry store, not a hardware store or sporting stores. Just this one, and it's for a lady, am I correct?"

Daryl was stunned but kept a tough composure. The man walked slowly to them looking seriously at them. "Listen, I just helped you out of a very bad situation. If you know the Saviors, then you already know how dangerous they are. Please bring me to your community and let me speak to whomever is in charge."

David and Daryl looked at each other with hesitant glances. They weren't too sure to trust anyone at this point.

The man held out his arms to them, giving them an imploring look. "Please trust me. I won't harm you or your people. My name is Paul Monroe, but everyone calls me Jesus."

David gave cocked his head at him. "Why'd they call you Jesus," he asked.

Jesus shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I look like him?" He then started to walk towards the other end of the roof. "Come on. Let's go. Take me to that unbelievably cool car you parked by the bushes. Smart move by the way."

"What the fuck? How'd you know that," Daryl demanded, grabbing Jesus' shoulder. Jesus smiled and raised his eyebrows. He then pointed to the end of the street on the outskirts of town, where Daryl could make out the tall bushes from where they hid the car.

"I was up here for a while and then I saw you both pull up. You were lucky it was only me who saw you first." He then headed for the rooftop door and opened it. "Let's get moving. Burning daylight out here." He then stopped and turned to face them. "Just what are your names anyways, may I ask?"

David grunted. "David. This is Daryl. And we remain quiet till we reach our home."

Jesus nodded. "All right. Let's go, Daryl and David!"

….

They reached their car and ordered Jesus to surrender his weapons, which he did very willingly. Jesus got into the front passenger seat with David, with Daryl sitting in the back directly behind Jesus, keeping his eye on him. Everyone was quiet, and Daryl thought about what to do and how he would explain this to Rick. Jesus knew the Saviors but wouldn't say anything unless he spoke to Rick first. Does he know what happened to one of their outposts?

"So, this lady of yours, you've been with her for a while," Jesus asked. Daryl remained silent. He won't say anything until they reach the safe zone.

"Well, I wish you luck if you are popping the question. It's a good thing, you know?"

"What is," Daryl asked him.

"Just finding someone who gets you. She get you?"

"Jesus, just shut up till we get there," Daryl intoned.

"Okay," he replied and remained silent for the rest of the trip to the safe zone.

….

They arrived at the gates and got out of the car, one by one. Jesus held up his hands, showing he wasn't going to be a threat. As soon as the gates opened, Daryl saw Spencer grow hostile towards Jesus, who merely waved hello to him.

"Go get Rick," Daryl called out. "This man wants to speak to him."

Spencer disappeared and soon a lot of the residents were coming out to the gate to see this strange man. Soon, he saw Dani approach the gate, looking very worried for Daryl.

"Daryl! David! Are you all right," she yelled. Daryl saw Rick running right behind her, holding his colt revolver in his holster.

"What's going on," Rick demanded as he approached the gates.

Jesus then stepped up in front of the gate, faintly smiling but nodding towards Rick.

"Hello," he spoke in a calm voice. "I found these men outside and they brought me here."

"He was following us out there," Daryl said. "We stopped him."

"And then he said he wanted to speak to our leader, saying he knew we came from a community," David spoke up.

Rick looked at Jesus with distrust and pulled out his gun on him. "What the hell do you want," Rick intoned harshly at him.

The man kept his composure and his smile. "I just want to speak with you," he told him. "My name is Paul Monroe. But you can call me Jesus."

"Why the hell do you want to speak with me," Rick asked him, still keeping his gun on him.

"Because I'm from another community about 25 miles away. Let me speak with you, and I can tell you all about it."

Rick kept his gun on Jesus while Dani looked worried at Daryl. She wanted to get that gate open and hold him right away.

Rick nodded to Spencer to open the gate, but warned Jesus that if he tried anything, he'd regret it. Jesus nodded in response.

As soon as that gate was open, Daryl walked over to Dani and hugged her tightly. He heard her gasp in his neck as they embraced.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered to him. "I hate it when you go out there by yourself."

"Me too, sweetheart," he told her. "Me too."

She pulled away from him and glanced over at Jesus who smiled widely at her. He winked at Daryl and walked over to Rick, who still kept his gun on him and brought him to the town hall to be interrogated. David followed behind, looking very determined.

"He winked at me," Dani said. "What the hell?"

"Nah, I don't think it's what ya think it is," he told her. "We found him out there." He then grew serious. "Sweetheart, we need to go to Rick now and talk to him. Jesus knows about the Saviors."

Dani's eyes grew wide and she started to shake. "What?"

"We saw 'em out there, and Jesus….he helped us escape," he told her. "He knows about 'em too. That's why we brought him here."

"Oh shit," Dani exclaimed. "What if they find us? What if they know what we did?"

"They won't," Daryl assured her. "I promise." He reached for her hand and walked with her to the town hall, hoping to find out what this guy could tell them about that asshole Negan and his merry men of assholes. But deep down, he feared the worst. Of course, their peaceful existence wasn't going to last, not with a possible new threat on the horizon.

And he prayed he could keep Dani away from it. He just fucking has too!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

"So, you say you're from another community," Rick began the interrogation of the man who called himself Jesus. Sasha kept her revolver on him as he sat in the middle of the townhouse garage which is now used for such interviews. David and Daryl stood next to each other watching this man's reactions and mannerisms, looking for any kind of deceit they could find. Carol stood to the right of Jesus, waiting for him to respond. Dani sat on another chair by the wall next to the entrance of the house, glaring at him carefully. It creeped her out when Jesus would glance at her and smile faintly.

"That's true. I'm from another place we call Hilltop Community, about 25 miles from here. We have about 300 people there and we have lots of food and supplies we can trade for," Jesus spoke up. "We have livestock of chickens, pigs and cows. Hell, we have horses too. We even have a doctor, Dr. Carson and medicine. I want to invite you to see for yourselves."

"That ain't all," Daryl interrupted. "You told us somethin' else out there, remember?"

Rick gave Daryl a cautious glance. "What is it," he asked Daryl.

"When we were out there, at that town, the Saviors showed up." Everyone in the room made small gasps and glances towards each other. Dani's heart sank. "This guy right here knows all about 'em."

"True, I do know of them. But before I can answer any questions, I need to know how you know about them," Jesus replied. Daryl and David merely looked at each other, unsure of what to say to this absolute stranger.

"They tried to take me when I was out there scavenging," Dani said. "They called themselves the Saviors and they said they were saving me." She took a deep breath. "Yeah, saving! I managed to give them the slip and get away." Carol nodded slowly towards her, letting her know that was a smart move.

Jesus gave her a curious look, trying to see if she's lying. She started down at him hard, not even blinking. In a way, she was telling the truth. But no way would they tell them the real story of how they killed over thirty of them and destroyed their outpost. What if he was one of them or a spy for them?

"Sounds like them," Jesus said. "We've dealt with them for a while now."

"Really? You work for them," Sasha asked him sternly. Jesus nodded in response.

"I guess you can say that. The truth is my community and the Saviors had what you would call a falling out. And it was bad. Our leader Gregory decided it would be best to trade with them; half of our supplies per month and in return they give us protection."

Dani shook her head, disgusted by what she was hearing. And to think she came close to being in their lair. It made her sick just thinking about it.

She felt Daryl's hand on her right shoulder and she tightly gripped it. She then saw that Jesus was looking right at her. But why? Does he know something?

"Do you know how many people they have," Sasha asked him.

"I honestly don't know. We contact them by going to these crossroads five miles out and firing a flare. Then they come. It's also where we give them the supplies." Jesus sighed then. "I've tried following them myself to see where their main base is, but the road is covered with biters and roadblocks. That's why I was at that town, because I knew the Saviors like to scavenge for themselves from time to time." He then looked up at Daryl and David and smiled. "That's where I found these two hiding on the roof of one of the buildings there."

Rick glanced at Daryl who gave him a slight nod. He then turned his attentions back to Jesus. "How do we know you're not some sort of spy for the Saviors," he asked him. "You could tell us anything you want to just to tip them off for some kind of discount on supplies they're willing to give you?"

Jesus chuckled lightly. "If I was really on their side, I would have let them get your friends here. I wouldn't even had bothered to help them when they needed it. I helped them because I knew right away that they came from a bigger community that could possibly trade with us. If you come with me tomorrow, I can show you what it's like."

Rick then motioned for Carol and Daryl to confer with him in private, while Dani stood up to face Jesus with her hands on her hips. Jesus's mild mannered tone became serious as he looked at her with worry. He cast the same look on David, who grunted at him.

Rick then turned to Jesus and nodded. "All right, we'll go out first thing tomorrow morning. We want to see what you have and then work out something with you." He then leaned into his face, becoming very serious. "Just so you know, you try anything, give any kind of signal or warning, I won't hesitate to kill you. Is that understood?"

Jesus nodded lightly and grinned at him. "Understood, Mr. Grimes."

"You'll sleep in one of the townhouses tonight, under guard of course. We find you outside roaming the streets, we will shoot you on sight," Rick continued. Jesus shrugged.

"Seems fair. Thank you, Rick."

Dani got up and walked toward the door leading to the house, wanting to leave as soon as possible. She was met by Abraham who had stood behind the door listening to what was going on. She nodded at him and walked passed him, picking up the pace to get through the basement and up the stairs where she found Michonne, Maggie, Morgan, Tara and Glenn waiting in the living room, holding their guns ready. They looked at her anticipating their next move, in which she nodded and rubbed the back of her head.

"We're going to see his place tomorrow," she told them. "See if he's telling the truth."

"What if he isn't," Glenn asked her. "What if it's a lie?"

Dani nodded, knowing full well what he meant. "We do what we have to," she told him. "The only thing we can do."

There was silence between them as Rick and Daryl came up the stairs. Rick approached them slowly while Daryl stood next to Dani crossing his arms against his chest.

"Paul Monroe, or Jesus, as he's called, told us about another community," he began. "I want to be careful about this. We don't want to end up in another Terminus or Woodbury."

"That's funny," Morgan stood up. "You were always afraid to take chances with your family's lives, Rick. And now you are willing to speak with people who took Daryl and Dani right here? What if they come after them?"

"They didn't know our names or where we were from," Daryl said. "As far as they knew, we were on our own when they took us."

"And David faked his name," Dani agreed. "Anyone who could identify him at the outpost is dead. So I think we're ok."

Morgan scoffed at her statement. "Okay? We're okay? Dani, we're not okay." He faced Rick with frustration in his face. "Rick, do you understand that if we do go to this community we put ourselves at risk with the Saviors? Meaning they'll come after us instead."

"He's right," Maggie said. "They'll find out about us. Rick, we promised ourselves to lay low, not draw new people here. And we're doing the exact opposite. We have just fixed the breach in the wall surrounding this community."

"I know that," Rick intoned. "I know your concerns. But when Daryl and Dani came back with David and told us what kind of people they ran into, I knew sooner or later we would have to face them. Maybe on a run or whatever. Point is, no matter what those people will find us." He then grinned at them. "So we'll find them first."

Everyone in the room gave him an incredulous look. They couldn't believe what he was saying. Rick continued, becoming more optimistic than ever.

"We have an advantage here. We're more prepared this time because we knew for weeks that they were out there somewhere." Rick took a deep breath and sighed. "Now, I know that after the thousands of walkers we had to deal with, we are exhausted, but as we know we have to be ready at all times to defend ourselves and our loved ones. I am willing to do that. I am willing to kill every one of them if I have to protect all of you." He faced Morgan imploringly. "I don't take the chances that will hurt my family. I take the chances that will save them. If I didn't, I would have been long dead already."

Carol climbed up the stairs casting a firm look on the group. She walked over to Rick nodding at him. "Let's go over the plan for tomorrow," she told him. "We need to discuss how many people to bring and what supplies we should give them for trade."

"Where's Jesus now," Rick asked her.

"We're moving him to another town house. Abraham said he would guard him for a few hours tonight."

"I'll take the next shift," Daryl told her. Dani shrugged at him.

"All right, then. So, I guess we have to get ready for tomorrow," Dani announced. "Who knows? Maybe this community won't be so bad."

Michonne got up and shook her head. "It's strange dealing with new people again," she said. "But sooner or later, this would have to happen. Let's go."

…

For the rest of the evening, Rick and Carol made their selection of members of the envoy leaving for Hilltop the next day. Eugene was in charge of munitions, telling Rick they have enough for trade. The pantry was well stocked and the ladies there said they could spare some for the trip.

And for the next few hours, David, Daryl and Dani met in private in their garage to discuss what the hell they would do if they run into the Saviors.

"I'm ain't gonna lie to ya, I ain't sure about this trip," Daryl warned them. "Just seeing those bastards out there today rattled me, and if they deal with Hilltop, then I'm afraid we'll get found out."

"Jesus said they hand over the supplies on these crossroads he mentioned," David said. "I doubt we'll see them on the way."

"We should still be careful," Dani said. "And if we run into the Saviors and they mention anything about a destroyed outpost, play dumb. If that doesn't work…." Her voice trailed off and she nodded sternly at her brother and boyfriend. "You know what we have to do."

Both men hesitantly looked at her, surprised about what she said. But Dani kept her composure. She knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I don't want it to come to that, but we have lost so many people we loved, mostly to assholes like Tobias. If we can stop it, we will," she told them in a serious tone.

Daryl nodded in agreement. "Don't want it to come to that neither, but fuckers like 'em don't give us much of a choice, do they?"

"Fuck no," David said. "First sign of trouble, we strike."

Dani and Daryl nodded. "All right, then," she responded. "Let's have a good trip tomorrow."

David went inside to go to bed. Daryl saw that it was his time to take over guard duty for Abraham. "I gotta do this," he told her. "I wanna ask him some stuff as well."

Dani nodded. "I get it. I think that he knows something too," she told him.

"What is that," Daryl asked her. Dani sighed and looked into his eyes.

"I saw how he was looking at us, looking at me in fact. The way he looked at me….it was as though he knew something about me. And it worried him." She scoffed and shook her head. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

Daryl kissed the top of her forehead and hugged her tightly against him. "You ain't paranoid, sweetheart. I saw it too."

She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "That's what you want to talk to him about," she told him. "You think he knows?"

"I don't know. But before we go out there, I hafta find out if we're wanted men or somethin'." He then stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Nothin's gonna happen to ya, darlin'. I won't let it."

"Me neither," she responded, reaching for his cheek. "I love you."

"Love ya too," he told her. He kissed her gently for a moment. Then he pulled away. "Gotta take care of the prisoner," he said. "I'll see ya at dawn."

"Okay. You be careful, Daryl. This guy seems like looney town to me."

He chuckled. "Yeah, calling himself Jesus and all." He then opened the door by the garage and left, closing it behind him.

Dani then closed her eyes and sighed very deeply, holding her arms across her chest. She felt the fear rise in her heart. She hadn't thought of the Saviors for a very long time, and now they might be dealing with them soon enough.

She gasped and sighed and walked inside the house, hoping the worst won't happen.

She then chastised herself, because she knew the worst always happens.

…

Daryl walked towards the townhouses, starting to feel concern over the situation. He almost didn't want Dani to come with him tomorrow to Hilltop, but he knew he couldn't tell her what to do. All he could do is worry and he hated it.

As soon as he got close to the townhouses, Michonne approached him, concern across her face. She had something important she wanted to talk to him about.

"Daryl, do you think it's a good idea," she asked him. "To go to this place, knowing what we could be up against?"

Daryl shrugged and paced a bit. "Seems they want to trade. We'll see what they got, take it from there."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Michonne replied. "I know what you, Dani and her brother had to do. We all had done the same thing before. But these men, the Saviors, might still carry a grudge." She slowly walked towards him, casting a very serious look at him. "Tell me, Daryl. Are you sure no one could identify you three from that outpost?"

Daryl understood her concerns. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Michonne, we killed every asshole at that outpost. Ain't no one left to identify us. I swear."

Michonne nodded. "Good. I just….had to be sure. It seems that every time we have a little rest, a little peace, something awful just has to spring up."

"I hear ya," he told her. "It's how it is now."

Michonne shook her head and looked grim. "I don't blame the walkers anymore," she said. "It's people who do the most damage." She then nodded to him and said she had to see Morgan.

"What's up with you and Morgan," Daryl asked her. "You guys together or what?"

Michonne grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know, Dixon," she joked. She then continued on her way.

Daryl then walked to the townhouse where Abraham was keeping Jesus. He knocked on the door and Abraham opened the door, allowing him in. He saw Jesus sitting up on the mattress on the floor, eating his dinner of oatmeal and apples.

"So far, he's been good," Abraham told him. "He told me more about his community, about the people. It should be all right tomorrow."

Daryl nodded. "Thanks, Abraham. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Abraham patted his shoulder and left the house. Daryl then sat on the wooden chair and looked at Jesus enjoying his meal.

"Thanks for the grub," Jesus smiled at him. "I really appreciate it."

Daryl didn't say anything. He only continued to look at him as he ate, watching every move he made. Something was up with this guy. He wanted to know what.

Jesus finished his meal and placed his bowl on the floor next to the mattress. He then took a deep breath and sighed greatly. He looked around the room he was in and lightly chuckled. "So, you're coming with me to Hilltop?"

Daryl nodded. "Wanna see what you guys have and see what we can trade with."

Jesus looked down at the floor, scoffing a bit. "You really think that's wise, Daryl? With Dani and your friend? With the Saviors out there?"

Dani's run in with him was a long time ago," Daryl answered him, covering his bluff. "She escaped them."

Jesus looked up at him, looking very carefully at him. "Daryl, I need to level with you. I wasn't out there looking for the Saviors." He leaned forward, studying Daryl very careful. "I was out there looking for you." He raised his eyebrows at him.

Daryl eyed him suspiciously and he got up from his chair to look at him. "What the fuck you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the possibility of me bringing you and your girlfriend into a hostile situation that you think you may be ready for but not. Trust me. These men are dangerous. And ever since they lost one of their outposts, they've become more unpredictable and reckless."

Jesus then stood up, his eyes filled with determination. "Truth is, Negan has been looking for you and her since you both destroyed Outpost Four."

Daryl was shocked and angry. Jesus stood up, facing him. "I know you killed his men back a couple of months ago.

Daryl immediately lunged at Jesus, shoving him up against the wall behind him.

"Hell ya say," he hissed at him, breathing hard. "What the fuck do ya know?"

Jesus smiled wearily at him. "What I know is that you are in great danger, Daryl. And so is your girlfriend. So you better listen and listen good, because I'm the only one standing between you and the Saviors. I'm the only one who can help you and your old lady!"

**Special thanks to mahpa, Lea Pensotti, and BreenaBelle-xoxo for your amazing reviews! Everyone have a great weekend!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

"How the fuck do you know 'bout Dani and me," Daryl demanded, pushing his arm against Jesus' neck. "What d'ya know 'bout Outpost Four?"

Jesus kept his eyes locked on to Daryl's, determined. "Someone had told the Saviors about you two. I'm not sure who. Maybe somebody who survived."

"Bullshit," Daryl hissed at him. "We didn't leave anyone alive!"

"Maybe someone who was there before but left before you started your well-deserved carnage," Jesus suggested. "My theory is the outpost took you both against your will and you fought back. Makes perfect sense. Problem is Negan is looking for both of you. He gave orders to his men and to my community to turn you both in if we find you." He took a deep breath. "And you are very damned lucky I found you two first, otherwise you'd be in a world of shit now."

Daryl held him against the wall for a second, glaring at him. Why was this man so eager to help him?

"Personally I hate the fuckers myself. And I wanted to personally thank you both on taking them down. I wanted to find you so I could team up with you," Jesus continued.

"Why'd you wanna do that when you don't even know us," Daryl flared at him. "How'd I know you ain't makin' any deals with them?"

"You don't, just as I don't know that you and your community are a bunch of psycho cannibals. But we have to take each other's word on it. But if you tell me the whole story of what happened at that outpost, I can help you. Just tell me how you ended up there," Jesus told him.

Daryl let go of him and paced around the room. Jesus sat on the wooden chair in the room and eyed Daryl carefully. Daryl took a deep breath, unsure of what to believe. He feared of putting his people in danger. More importantly, he feared for Dani and what the Saviors would do to her. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Dani and me, we were on a hunting trip together," he began. "We stumbled across one of their people they killed." He closed his eyes. "Then they came for us."

…..

Daryl told the whole story, about how he and Dani were rounded up and separated after they came to the outpost, and how Daryl managed to free himself from the barn and kill the men guarding the post. Jesus shook his head at him, not believing him.

"You couldn't have done that yourself," he told Daryl. "Someone had to have helped you."

"Fuck ya say," Daryl yelled at him. "I'm tellin' ya the truth!"

"Not all of it," Jesus said. "I think you're protecting someone else. Someone who was with you. And I bet its David. He helped you. Why would he do that?"

Daryl shook his head and looked to the ground. "He was with them for a while, looking for his sister," he explained. "When he saw us, he helped us escape."

Jesus nodded. "So he was a former member. That's dangerous for him. He'll be branded a traitor," Jesus warned him.

Daryl nodded again. "But he weren't with 'em at all. They took him same way they took me."

"Still, Negan won't like that. You need to talk to him, find out if somebody had left just when you arrived. Because Negan is looking for a redneck with wings on the back of his vest and his girlfriend who's about mid-thirties. You and Dani match the description," Jesus responded. "And if there's any one of the Saviors who could identify David, he's going to be in worse trouble than you."

Jesus then stood up and held his arms across his chest. "Just so that we're clear, going to the Hilltop tomorrow will be dangerous for all three of you. If you go, leave that vest here. Don't let anyone there see it. And furthermore, act dumb when the topic of the Saviors comes up. And in my opinion, leaving your old lady here might be a good idea."

"Nah, she's coming with me," Daryl insisted. "I ain't leavin' her behind."

"They're looking for a redneck and his girlfriend, Daryl. Even without the vest, you'll stick out there like a sore thumb. I'm just saying for her safety, it might be wise not to go outside together," he told Daryl. "It's up to you. I'm not telling you how to handle yourself or anything. But if a bunch of wild psychos' hell bent on revenge are looking for me, I'd tread lightly right now."

Daryl thought about what Jesus had said. He hated what he heard for he swore to himself that he would never leave Dani behind. Dani wasn't weak at all. She could handle herself well. But the image of Dani getting tied up and hurt still raced through his mind. He would never get over that image of that asshole trying to molest her right in front of him. He knew he wouldn't bear it if something were to happen to her again. He loved her way too much.

"I'll think about it," he told Jesus. "But it's gotta be up to her as well."

Jesus nodded, smirking a bit. "She's really your old lady, then?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause she's got you by the gonads, that's for sure."

…

For the rest of the evening they were silent, Daryl being guard and Jesus being prisoner. Once in while Jesus would sigh sarcastically, indicating he wanted a conversation. But Daryl was in no mood for it. He wanted to do his just and get to Dani. He wanted to talk to her about what Jesus had told him.

Around 4 am, Glenn arrived to take his shift. Yawning and stretching his arms, he asked Daryl how everything went. Jesus was asleep by now, or was he pretending?  
"So far, everything went great," he told Glenn.

Glenn nodded. "Do you think he's telling the truth, about this community?"

Daryl shrugged. "Dunno. We'll find out tomorrow."

As Daryl began to leave, Glenn stopped him, giving him a hopeful look. "If this place is as big as this guy said it was, then there's more opportunities for us there. And doctors. Maggie really needs to see one. Rosita may be acting nurse at the clinic, but she's not an expert on babies."

"We'll see what we can find out," Daryl told him. "I'm going to bed for a couple of hours." He waved goodbye to him and left the townhouse.

He walked back to his house, noticing how quiet everything was. No one was outside and he began to feel really alone. All of what Jesus said was sinking in. That he, David and Dani were in danger. He hadn't thought of the Saviors in weeks, thinking there was no chance they'd ever encounter them. And now this strange man has told him he's a wanted man has gotten him on edge. If someone had been at the outpost right when Dani and him showed up and left for the main base, he'll find that out from David.

But for now, all he wanted was to lye next to the woman he had wanted to ask to marry him. Hell, he wanted to do it tonight, but Jesus killed the mood, reminding him of what's going to come next.

He entered his house, which was dark and quiet. He then headed for the basement stairs and crept slowly, hoping not to wake Dani. He stripped his clothes off in the darkness as he reached the basement floor and crawled into the bed with his girlfriend who slept so silently. He spooned her, putting his arm around her waist and listened for her gentle breathing.

"No..." he heard her murmur, speaking in her sleep. "You can't have him….."

Daryl laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Dani still spoke in her sleep in a low voice.

"You take him…..I'll…" her voice drifted off and she began to snore quietly.

And Daryl fell asleep within minutes.

…

"How the hell does do they know," Dani exclaimed as Daryl told her the next morning. "We made sure there was no one there!"

"Jesus said someone must have been there earlier and took off right when we got there," he told her as she sat up in their bed.

"Do you remember anything right when we arrived at the outpost," Dani asked him. "Anyone getting into a vehicle?"

Daryl shook his head. "I was groggy from the drugs they gave me. All I remember was Luke standing over me smiling and you being carried into the house knocked out." He shook his head. "But I know we killed everyone there."

"I know that. We made sure to cover our tracks."

Daryl put his hand on her shoulder. "We gotta talk to your brother. Find out if he remembers anyone leaving."

Dani nodded. "Let's go."

…

"Oh fuck," David sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand in the kitchen. "I remember there was a team leaving for the main base, about four men. But they didn't see you. They were actually getting into the car right when you both arrived." He shook his head and looked so sorry at them. "But I was sure they wouldn't figure out what happened. We made it look like an accident."

"We screwed up another way," Dani spoke. "We must have left something behind. But what? We burned everything."

Daryl looked up at David. "Any way they had video cameras set up? Motion stuff?"

David shook his head. "That house ran on generators. And cameras? No way. They weren't tech savvy."

"Then how the fuck could they know about us," Daryl asked angrily. "Unless someone's been talking."

Dani's eyes lit up. "That's right. If no one else saw us there, someone's has been tipping them off somehow."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, we would have had heard from them by now. If the Saviors knew about this place they would've sent us a calling card."

"Or they're waiting to strike," David interjected. "That's what I would do. Scope us out, see what we have, and then strike when they least expect it."

"No way. We didn't see anyone out there," Dani spoke up. "Daryl and I are on the west side outpost and we didn't see anyone sneak around."

"The other outposts reported the same thing," Daryl said. "Nothin'."

"Still, I wonder how the Saviors knows about us," David rubbed his chin, looking worried. "And I'm more wary about Jesus now than ever. Bastard better not lead us into a trap."

"I hear ya," Daryl said. "I dunno."

"Leave your vest here, just in case," Dani told him, rubbing his shoulder. Daryl took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted to tell her to stay here where she'll be safe, but he knew he couldn't do that. But he approached it carefully, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him.

"Jesus thinks you should stay here," he told her. "He thinks you're not safe out there."

Dani shrugged. "Neither of us were safe out there for a very long time, Daryl."

"I know, darlin'. But if anythin' happened to ya, I don't know." She cupped his face in her hands and smiled sweetly at him.

"It's you and me against them, sweetheart. And no matter what, I have your back, just like you have mine."

He kissed her gently on her lips and embraced her, holding her tighter against him. He breathed heavy into her hair and closed his eyes, not wanting this moment to end.

It ended, of course, to Dani's brother making gagging sounds, mocking them.

"I swear, you both are cornier than Edward and Bella," he laughed at them.

"Hey, we are not even close to Edward and Bella," she told him.

Daryl looked at them both confused. "Who's Edward and Bella," he asked. Both Dani and David laughed out loud.

"Thank God you don't know," David giggled. "Trust me! We're not making fun of you. They are the worst movie couple in the world and the brunt of bad jokes."

"Honestly, Daryl, we envy you for now knowing Twilight," Dani said.

Daryl's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I heard about it. Something about Emo vampires wanting ugly girls. Never made sense to me."

Dani hugged him again. "You are a great critic, sweetie!" She kissed his cheek and then sighed happily. "There! We all feel a little better now?"

Despite being worried about the pending journey to Hilltop, the little laugh they had made them feel a bit more at ease with the situation.

"All right! Let's go out there and join the group on a quest for the Holy Grail," she giggled as she went for the front door.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Daryl asked completely confused about what his crazy girlfriend was talking about.

"Oh, that's from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Great movie," David told him. "Let's hope we don't run into the three headed knight or the Killer Rabbit."

"Huh?" This was very weird for Daryl.

"Our luck, it will be the Knights Who Say Ne, or the French Knight Who Taunts You A Second Time," Dani laughed. "Okay! Enough silliness! Let's go!"

Good, Daryl thought. Because dammit, this was way too fucked up for him!

…..

Dani and Daryl climbed into the back of David's car with David in the driver's seat. As he backed down the driveway, he stopped for Carol to get into the front with him. Carol then turned to face Daryl and Dani, nodding to both of them. Then David rolled the car back down onto the street and drove to the gate where he was met by Rick's small group, already in a van with food and supplies and Jesus inside. Dani could tell that Glenn and Maggie were in there, and so was Tara. Michonne packed more boxes in the back and walked around to the front.

Morgan approached her and Dani could tell he was smiling at Michonne. That's when she saw it! They kissed! He stroked her cheek with his fingers and stood back from her door. Dani smiled at the couple. About time, she thought.

She then saw Heath and Scott enter the van with more supplies. Rick gave them both a nod for coming along. He then walked up to the car as Carol rolled down the window.

"Jesus said we can get there in an hour. We'll see what they have and then decide," he told them.

Carol nodded. "Let's just hope they're willing to help out."

Rick then faced Dani and Daryl. "I know there's a chance you both might be spotted out there by the Saviors. Thank you for not wearing your vest, Daryl."

"It's all right," he told him. "I can leave it off for one day."

"We won't draw attention to ourselves, Rick," Dani told him. "I promise we'll be careful."

Rick nodded assuringly. "Okay then. Sasha, Morgan and Abraham's going to be in charge while we're gone. We should be back by tonight if things work out." He then patted the side door. "Let's go."

…

They drove down the road behind Rick's van for a while, and all that time, Daryl kept holding onto Dani's hand. She could tell he was nervous. And even though she seemed so calm and cool, deep down she worried immensely about the situation. She kept looking outside for anyone watching them, hoping they wouldn't get ambushed. Her heart began to race.

Daryl squeezed her hand. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes, seeing the same fear she had.

Just then, she saw a large wall coming into view in front of them. She leaned forward to get a better look and was amazed.

She saw a large brown wall in front of them, with people on the top manning the wall. They people began to point at their vehicles and aim their weapons. Rick then stopped his vehicle and got out of the car with his hands up. Jesus followed suit.

"Hey, Kal," Jesus yelled at the man on top of the wall. "These people are from another community and want to trade with us!"

"Jesus! What the hell happened to you," the man, Kal, yelled back. "You mean these people are from another place like this?"

"Yes! They want to talk to Gregory about a possible trade!"

Kal disappeared from the wall. His men still aimed their guns at Rick's group. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence.

Then the massive gate doors started to open and two men from either side of the doors waved them in. Rick drove his van into through the gates and David followed suit.

Once inside, Dani was astounded by what she was looking at. There was a very large mansion in front of them, made of yellow bricks and dark brown fixtures. There were many rows of trailer homes inside the confines of the wall, with plenty of open space. And a chicken roost and a small cow pasture, with at least 20 cows. She saw plenty of people working with the animals and some children running around on the green lawns of this place. Dani smiled. Children. It's a good place when they have children.

Some of the people stopped to take a look at the strange people who arrived. Rick and his people got out of the van. David and Carol got out as well, holding the back seats forward for Dani and David to get out. At least five armed men approached them, keeping their guns lowered.

The front door to the mansion opened. A man in his mid-fifties with a widow's peak hairline and pudgy build stepped out. He looked confident like a used car salesman, dressed in his casual business suite and smiling boastfully. The man, whom Dani assumed was the leader, walked down the stone steps of the mansion to greet Rick and his guests.

"Hello, my name is Gregory Mitchell. I am the leader of the Hilltop Community. I welcome you to our little home," he smiled at Rick, extending his hand to him.

Rick looked at him suspiciously and looked around for a bit. Then he shook Gregory's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rick Grimes, and I'm the leader of the Alexandria Safe Zone."

Gregory then looked over Rick's people and became amused. "This can't be the entire community of Alexandria behind you," he asked. Rick shook his head.

"No. The rest are at the community. Jesus said you are willing to talk about a possible trade," Rick asked him.

Gregory smiled even wider. "Why of course! Please come in! Let's talk this over." He motioned to the mansion and everyone began to follow him inside.

The mansion was more of a main base, for there were many people running in and out of every room, with food, supplies and such. It seemed like a good system here.

Dani noticed Jesus speaking with Maggie and Glenn, obviously about their baby. Jesus nodded to them and led them to another room down the hall and knocked on the door. A man dressed in a doctor's garb stepped out and greeted Jesus warmly.

"Dr. Carson, this is Maggie Greene. She needs to talk with you about something personal," Jesus told him. Maggie nodded silently at him while Dr. Carson led her and Glenn in. Dani hoped everything with their baby will be okay.

Heath, Scott and Tara hung back in the dining room, speaking amongst each other, looking around in awe of this mansion.

Daryl then whispered something to David and he nodded. Daryl then proceeded to walk with Rick, Michonne and Carol down the hall with Gregory. Dani tried to follow them, but David stopped her.

"Right now he wants to talk to the leader and his advisers," David told her. "It's a smart move."

Dani nodded. "I get it. I almost forgot that these…."

"Shh…." Her brother put his finger to his lips and shook his head at her. This made Dani feel ashamed for not remembering.

Jesus walked towards them looking confident at them. "I believe this will go all right," he told them. He then leaned toward them and spoke in a low tone. "And you're doing a good job at pretending."

Dani looked down and paced to the living room, holding her arms to her chest. She looked out the window. There were many people walking around, working, playing with their kids, doing laundry and just living. She even looked toward her left and saw a greenhouse. This did seem like a good place. She was beginning to think that the Safe Zone was the last good place on Earth.

"What do you think," she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Jesus standing there looking at her. "How do you like it?"

"It's great," she told him. "This looks wonderful. You guys have so much here."

"Yeah, but we still have to give at least half of everything to the Saviors," Jesus said disgusted.  
Dani kept quiet at that statement. She wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Don't worry, Dani. I'm not saying a word to anyone," Jesus assured her. Dani looked at him guardedly.

"Why would you help us," she asked him. "What's in it for you?"

Jesus sighed. "I just hate them so much. They stomp all over us and take what they want. That's no way to live. No one should have to suffer just so a few assholes who think they're in charge have the good life. No. That's not how it should be."

Dani nodded. "You're right about that. I know you spoke to Daryl. You know they left us no choice."

"To them, it's an insult to refuse them. I don't fucking care. I'm tired of playing by their rules," he said. He then raised his eye brows at her. "The fact is, three of you took out thirty of them. That's impressive."

"But we don't know how many are out there, where their other posts are. I doubt three could take on an army."

Jesus then touched her shoulder and smiled at her. "Maybe not three. Maybe…"

The gate doors opened and a small group of six men in a jeep drove through the gates. Jesus squeezed Dani's arm and walked to the front door to greet them. Dani wasn't sure what was going on. David walked over to her, patting her back.

"What's that all about," David asked her.

Dani shook her head. "No idea."

Two of the men got out, one of them looking scared. He had a few words with Jesus and walked with him into the mansion. The man walked passed Dani and David and proceeded to walk down the hall towards Gregory's office. Jesus walked behind him, casting a serious look on the siblings. Dani became worried.

"Something's happened," David spoke quietly.

"I know," Dani said in a grave tone.

Heath approached David, looking worried. "If I have to say, something bad's going down."

"Yep. We'll find out soon," David told him.

Dani worried even more by the silence. She now realized her mistake in coming here. They shouldn't have made the trip. Why didn't they listen to Jesus?

Suddenly an ear piercing scream echoed through the hall. Dani and David immediately rushed to the back and opened the door to Gregory's office. There they found Gregory holding his stomach, screeching in pain, while Rick held a bloody knife over the same man who had just passed by them. Rick looked up at Dani and panted.

"This guy tried to kill Gregory," he said. "He said he was following orders from Negan!"

"What the fuck did you do," Gregory wailed. "You know how much trouble we're in?"

"Nah, tell me 'bout it," Daryl remarked at him. "This man's trying to kill you and you got a problem with that?"

"This man came in and said that Negan told him the last load of supplies were light, and that Gregory had to die," Carol said. "He stabbed this man. Rick killed him."

"Oh my God," Dani whispered. She looked over at Gregory, panting in pain. Dr. Carson immediately came in the office and looked at him.

"It's not so deep," he told everyone. "I'll stitch it up and bandage it."

"Deep my ass! He nearly gutted me," Gregory whined. He then faced Jesus. "You never should have brought them here! They're going to get us killed!"

Jesus shook his head. "No, this is what had to happen, Gregory. Don't you get that? If Rick wasn't here, you'd be dead. This is a man we need on our side." He then turned to Rick. "Thank you."

Gregory limped with Dr. Carson, cursing under his breath. Even though the guy was just stabbed, Dani couldn't help but think he was exaggerating his injuries to the point of dramatics. She didn't say anything.

As Dr. Carson tended to Gregory, Jesus spoke to them about their dealing with the Saviors. "We had a falling out with them a while back. Since then we've been paying them protection with half our supplies per month," he told them. "If they don't get what they want or if you're light, what you just saw happens."

"You mean, they order one of your own people to kill one of you," Michonne inquired.

Jesus nodded. "We were also warned that if we retaliated in any way, they would bomb us out of our homes. After the first two killings they committed, Gregory gave in and ordered us to give them half of everything. It's Negan's rules, and if you break them, you pay."

"Has anyone ever seen them," Rick asked him. Jesus shook his head.

"No one has seen him. We just deal with his people, like I said." He then faced Daryl, Dani and David. "And these three here shook them up."

"Hey! We told ya…" Daryl started before he was interrupted by Jesus.

"Negan has been looking for you. He sent an order to Gregory to turn you in if you three show up. That was why I had to find you first, because we need you," Jesus said.

"Need us? For what," Dani asked him.

Jesus smiled. "To deliver us from him."

The room fell silent for a moment, now knowing Jesus's true intentions of bringing them here. After a while, Jesus spoke up with determination.

"No one's ever stood up to him the way you three did. You made him look weak and unorganized when you took out the outpost. And your leader here is just as determined and like minded as you. I've been looking for people like you for a very long time. People who aren't afraid of fuckers like the Saviors," he said. "I know it's a lot, but just think about it. Because we can't go on like this. We need help. And we know you can help us."

Rick looked around the room at his people who seemed unsure and wary of the situation. They had to deal with the Wolves, the dead and now this? It's a lot.

"We can still trade. You just think about what I've said," Jesus told them. "I'll be by tomorrow with some more people."

…

They loaded up the many food and supplies from the good people at the Hilltop. Gregory was still being checked by Dr. Carson, and Dani was annoyed by his wailing. Wouldn't he like to know what it's like to be held by your wrists and whipped across your back many times, she thought to herself. How the hell could this guy be the leader?

"The guys a fucking coward," Daryl told her as they got into Dave's car. "He went on about how great the Saviors are and how we shouldn't step on their toes. He then talked about how it's not so bad under him, right before that guy tried to kill him. He doesn't want to get it! He just wants to shit comfortably and not deal with it."

Dani was quiet. Even though she put on a brave face, this was the first time since that horrible night that they had to deal with these people. She felt Daryl tug at her arm.

"You okay, honey," he asked her.

She sighed sadly. "They'll find out about us," she told him. "They will. If Jesus knows, then…"

"Dani, get that thought outta your head," Daryl told her. "We ain't gonna let them know shit. Okay?"

Dani slightly nodded. It didn't assure Daryl.

"Girl, I know how you feel. I feel it too," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "Nothing won't happen to ya."

Dani leaned her head on his shoulder, still not convinced they were safe. The Saviors were so close now. They would get wind of the trade, and come after the safe zone.

And then for her, Daryl and David.

Please God, she prayed to herself. Let them pass us by.

…

They left in their vehicles and drove back to the Safe Zone with a lot more food and clothing for the community. All in all, it was a very good trade.

As they drove down the road, Dani saw a van turn on the road right in front of Rick's vehicle and immediately break in front of him, causing David to hit the brakes. As they came to a stop, they heard a voice demanding they get out of the car. Two men approached David's car with guns aimed at them.

David smiled and backed up as fast as he could. The men started raised their guns at the car. Dani closed her eyes and heard the shots.

"WOW! Did ya see that," Daryl yelled as he pointed to the men, who were now lying on the ground, lifeless in front of Rick and Heath, holding their machine guns.

Dani heard more guns firing. David drove his car around and saw two men kneeling on the ground with their hands on their heads in front of Scott and Tara. At least four men laid on the streets dead. David jumped from the car with his gun as Carol got out as well. Dani and Daryl were close behind them, drawing their weapons on these men.

Rick approached them pointing his Colt revolver at them. "So, which one of you is Negan," he demanded.

One man, shaking, spoke up. "I'm….Negan," he said.

Rick shot him right in the head.

The last man was still kneeling, scared as hell. Rick kept his gun on him. He spoke in a very harsh and determined voice, one that rattled her bones.

"You tell Negan that the Saviors' services are no longer needed," he yelled at him. "You tell him that if he ever shows his fucking ass around here, Rick Grimes will put a fucking bullet in his mouth! And you also tell him that if he ever tries to kill Gregory or anyone else at the Hilltop I will make it so slow, he'll wish I put him out of his misery! Got it?"

The man nodded. Rick then told him to go. Then man got into the van and drove away.

Daryl rushed to Rick and pushed him back a bit. "What the hell was that for," he yelled at him. "You let him leave, and you tell him your name?"

"Giving him a warning," Rick told him. "No one fucks with us."


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while. This has been a rough week. I hope to post more chapters soon. This one is going to be sad. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! **

Chapter Thirty Five

Daryl and Dani rode together in silence when they made their way back to the Safe Zone. Both were exhausted and terrified at the same time. All Dani kept thinking to herself was how close they got to being discovered. She had hoped and prayed that their run in with the Saviors almost two months ago would be the last time they would ever hear of them. And now she regretted being so wrong about that.

She felt Daryl's fingers gently squeeze her hand. She turned to look at him and saw the same fear in his eyes. What are they going to do now?

They reached the Safe Zone before dark and all seemed well. Abraham greeted them at the gate and he could tell something was wrong.

"What happened out there," he asked as Rick climbed out of his van. Rick took a breath and looked at him.

"The Saviors. We had a run in with them on our way back," he told Abraham. Abraham's eyes widened.

"You mean the same people who took Dani and Daryl," he asked. Rick nodded.

"They're doing a trade with the people at the Hilltop. Half of their supplies per month for protection."

"That doesn't seem like a fair trade," Abraham replied.

Carl walked up to his father holding little Judith in his arms. Rick took Judith from his son and kissed her little forehead. Dani could tell he was nervous as well. He quietly told Carl to take Judith back to the house. Maggie walked by herself to her home as Glenn stood by Rick. Carol checked on the supplies that they brought back and was organizing which supplies would go to the pantry and which would go to the armory.

Rick then gave Dani and Daryl a worried look.

And Daryl began to fume.

"Bastard could've gotten us killed," he told her in his low growl. Dani shook her head.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later," she told him. "The Saviors were never far away to begin with."

Daryl lowered his head, looking defeated. Rick approached him but Daryl immediately walked away from him toward his house angry. Rick then glanced at Dani, looking at her as if he didn't understand what the hell happened.

"He's scared for both of us," she told him. Rick paced a bit, looking over at Daryl storming off. "Our last encounter with the Saviors was one we don't want to repeat again."

"I know, Dani. But we all knew that this wasn't over with them. And now they're going to have to deal with us," he told her forcefully. "And I need Daryl to be on board with this."

"He is on board, Rick. But leaving that guy alive so he could run back and tell Negan? Do you understand what we're dealing with here," she told him bluntly. "These people cut up a guy just for walking into the house without permission. Who knows what the hell they will do to us over these men you killed today?"

Rick tilted his head as he eyed her angrily. "What are you saying, Dani? That I should have just rolled over and let them take our stuff? Is that what you're saying?"

Dani shook her head. "That's not it, Rick! I'm just saying we don't know much about these men, where they live, how many they have, what kind of auxiliary they have. I'm just saying we have to be careful." She then paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "When they took me and Daryl, talking about how I was going to be a wife and Daryl would be….I don't know. We did what we had to. We had to kill them all at that outpost. And now they know who we are. They'll come for us. That's what Daryl is worried about. He's worried for me."

She lowered her head, looking very sad. "I love that man so much. If anything happens to him…" her voice trailed off as she felt the sob in her throat. "We have risked so much to stay alive. I couldn't bear it if….."

She felt Rick's hands on her shoulders. "That's not going to happen, Dani," he told her. "I know you're scared. We all are. But I know we're going to get through this. The Saviors will not take this place."

Dani looked up at his face and he looked a bit hopeful. "Daryl is my brother. I will do anything to protect him. You are my family. All of my people are my family. And I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Even showing Negan my will to do so."

Dani nodded. "I get it. I will do whatever it takes too. It's just that…..well…..what will Negan do now?"

Rick sighed. "We'll just wait and see. I just struck the first blow. And all we can do is wait. Until then, nobody leaves the safe zone unescorted. I can't risk losing anyone, especially to these people."

Dani nodded. "All right then." She patted Rick's forearm and headed to her home. Even though Rick assured her that things were going to be okay, she knew it wasn't.

And she was preparing herself for a long tirade from her boyfriend.

…

"What the fuck was Rick thinking," Daryl yelled as he paced around the basement, huffing and puffing and red in his face. Dani just sat there looking at him. She knew he was scared, but his antics weren't helping.

"He lets that guy go? For what? That bastard Negan will find this place and when he does…."

"Daryl, please," Dani intoned as she leaned back on the sofa. "Just please calm down."

"I ain't calming down, especially after what happened! Those fuckers will find us and I can't even think about what they'll do to ya! I don't wanna!" His voice started to choke. Dani immediately walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Daryl, don't get yourself worked up," she told him as she felt his body heaving from the stress and worry of the day's events. "We all need you to focus."

"But…"

"Sh sh shh. Be calm," she whispered, taking his face into her hands. "Rick knows what he's doing. I'm sure of it. He's willing to do anything for us. He won't let us down." She then nodded to him. "And I bet he's never let you all down before?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. He's always stepped up. Protected us, made sure we were safe."

"Because he loves all of you," she told him sweetly. "He's a good man. And I know he'll do the right thing."

Daryl nodded and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry 'bout that," he told her. "Don't mean to be an asshole."

"You're not an asshole," she told him. "Just a little hot headed at times, but you are a great guy." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "And you make me very happy."

She kissed his lips so gently and smiled. She felt him taking her jacket off and she grinned, knowing full well what he wanted. She wanted it bad too.

They peeled their clothes off of each other as they walked to their waterbed. She fell onto the bed as he got on top of her, licking her neck slowly, being enticed by her low moans.

"See? I knew I could make you feel better," she spoke softly to him. He grinned.

"Could ya make me feel even more better," he said.

And she smiled seductively at him.

….

David parked his car in the garage and sighed heavily. He sat in his car for a good long while, worried about what will happen. He scratched his forehead, looking at his steering wheel, wondering what they will do now. The fucking Saviors were out there. And if they knew about him, his sister and Daryl, he shuddered to think of what will become of them.

The Saviors are not people one fucks with. He knew that already. After spending a couple of months with them, he saw what kind of people they were. The stupid point system made them so desperate, they resorted to kidnapping and murder just for a few extra points. How anyone can live like that is beyond him.

He heard the garage door open. He got out of the car and saw Carol standing there looking at him. She gave him a stern look.

"What do you make of all this," she told him as she walked over to him. David shrugged.

"I have no clue. I'm trying to make sense of the whole thing myself," he told her honestly.

"Do you think you three are in danger," she asked him. David nodded.

"Yeah. Truth is, I'm worried more for my sister. She has suffered so much in the past. I can't think of those assholes touching her again."

Carol nodded. "As long as you're with us, that won't happen."

David looked at her stunned. "What do you mean by that," he asked her.

Carol cast him a suspicious look. "You love your sister, don't you?"

David nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

"And you wouldn't betray us just to make your life a little easier, right?"

David became furious and looked at her with angry eyes.

"You think I could do that? To my own sister? To all of you? What the fuck is the matter with you?" Carol still kept her look on him.

"Daryl's brother almost betrayed us," she told him. "We can't afford that chance, especially if you were with the enemy."

"I was with the enemy by force, Carol. And I heard about Merle and what a prick he was. You think I'd do that? To all of you? The Saviors are a bunch of psychos who just take whatever they want and find any excuse imaginable to kill you. The drawing and quartering job that Dani and Daryl stumbled into was just for laughs! I've seen so much worse! I've seen them torch a guy for fun, all because he took an extra helping of water. But I knew the real reason they lit him up to scare me, for me to be a good little soldier and to do what I was told. And I did, because I thought my sister was being held by them at their little sanctuary. Thank God that wasn't the case, but I tell you this, my loyalty lies with all of you, including my sister." He then took a deep breath. "How much more do I have to tell you to convince you that I'm not one of them?"

Carol looked him over cautiously. Then she smiled at him. "Just checking to be sure, David. I know you're with us."

David nodded and proceeded to go back into the house. He then heard a knock at the front door. Through the door window, he saw it was Rosita. He opened the door and let her in. She looked so worried, so scared.

She flung her arms around him and sighed. "I was so worried about you, David," she told him. "I was worried something awful happened to you."

David returned her embrace. And smiled a little at himself.

Yes, he knew exactly where his loyalties lay.

….

Daryl and Dani laid naked on the waterbed, facing each other, holding their left hands together, smiling. Drenched in sweat and exhausted they sighed at one another, taking in what they had just shared and feeling calmer than before.

"Feeling better," Dani grinned at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Every time with you, sugar," he told her, tracing her lips with his index finger. He leaned over and licked her lower lip, gently rolling her on her back as he climbed on top of her again.

"Again," she whispered, smiling widely at him.

"Why not? You feel so good," he moaned as he kissed her neck, slowly licking her throat.

"So do you, Daryl," she told him as she ran her fingers in his long hair. "You're just like Heaven to me."

Daryl grunted and rested his head between her breasts. She began to lightly pick apart his hair, sending those beautiful tingly feelings down his spine again. He loved how she did that. No matter how amazing the sex was, this was his favorite. No one had ever touched him like this. No one had ever made him feel so relaxed and comfortable.

He kissed the right side of her left breast and sighed. "Wanna be like this forever," he growled. "Just like this." He closed his eyes and held her close to him.

"I wouldn't mind it," she whispered. "In fact, I would love it."

He raised his head to meet her eyes. He touched her cheek as she looked so lovingly at him with such sincerity in her eyes. He thought of one thing to say to her, but he worried it wasn't the right time yet. He had the ring in his vest and was waiting for the right time. But that was before the Saviors mess came up. Too much is going on now.

No. He decided he'll wait just a little longer. Maybe after the Saviors shit is over with.

"I love you," she whispered as she kissed his forehead. He smiled sweetly and kissed her again.

"I love ya too, darling," he told her. He felt her legs parting again, her breathing becoming heavier. He positioned himself on top of her and entered her, hearing her gasp in pleasure. She chuckled as he began to thrust himself inside of her, feeling how warm and soft she was, like velvet. She tossed her head back, moaning and gasping in ecstasy. He felt her tighten around him and he knew she was coming.

And he couldn't hold back and came with her, both panting and grabbing each other tightly.

After the last wave of orgasm left them, he withdrew himself slowly and rolled back on the covers, his arms still around her as she rolled with him and rested her head on his heaving chest. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Before he drifted to sleep, he could hear her humming something. A song. Then she sang so softly and gently.

"Good feeling, won't you stay with me just a little longer."

He smiled. He wanted this feeling to last.

…..

The next morning, Rick showed up at the house with some news. Jesus had just arrived and he knows of a place the Saviors uses as an outpost.

"He says they have fifteen men there," Rick told Dani, Daryl, David and Carol at the kitchen counter. "I'm not saying we should strike them, but it's good to see what they're up to."

David nodded. "Sounds good. Maybe we can trail them, see where they go. Maybe find their main base this time."

"We ain't gonna strike 'em, are we," Daryl asked. "I mean, we're just there to spy on 'em?"

Rick nodded. "Just to see what goes on there. How many they have, what kind of weapons they have, all of it. We only attack if we're caught. But Jesus said he knows of areas we can hide. So there's little risk of getting caught."

Dani stroked her chin. "Do you trust him? I mean, what if he's leading us into a trap?"

"Honey, if I was leading you into a trap, you, Daryl and David would have been offered up to Negan yesterday," a voice boomed from the front door. They turned and found Jesus standing there with a cocky smile on his lips.

Jesus then held up his hands. "I'm sorry, your front door was wide open. I let myself in. Is that all right?"

No one responded. He walked over to them, his face growing concerned. "As I've said before, I am not going to screw you three over. Negan may want you guys, but I won't turn you three in to him. That's how much I hate him. He's a fucking tyrant who thinks he's God and I won't bend to his will at all. He thinks that by making threats and killing people he's scared them into bending over to him. Not with me, though. I can guarantee that. Rick, the point you made with him is strong enough for him to react, and he will react. That's why we have to find out where his sanctuary is, and by that, we have to find more of his outposts. We follow his people and find where it is, we can talk about what to do next." He then smiled gratefully at every one of them in the room. "And I know all of you are the people who can do. Rick, you and your people were they ones I've been looking for."

Everyone looked around each other in stoned silence. One by one they looked over to Rick, who showed concern for everyone. This was a lot for him, Dani could tell. Everyone looks to him to keep everyone safe. It's not the easiest job in the world. And now, Rick has so much to gamble. His children, his family and friends, the whole community is counting on him. And a leader can't do everyone by himself.

"We'll take a few men with us to check this place out," he announced. "Daryl, David, I need you with me. I'll bring Morgan with us."

"What about us," Carol asked. "Rick, Dani and I could help."

Rick shook his head. "I will need you both here with Michonne, Abraham and Glenn in case the Saviors come here. I know you will do whatever it takes to keep this community safe."

Dani nodded her head. "Okay, then. Let's do this."

…

Rick got his van ready and drove it to the house. David and Daryl walked down the driveway and waved at Rick. Dani walked with Daryl, holding his hand. She didn't want to say anything negative, but she worried for him. Her brother gave her a hug before he walked to the van. She patted his back and told him to be careful. Then she turned her attentions to Daryl.

"You be careful out there, Daryl," she told him. "I want you back in one piece. You hear me?"

Daryl shrugged. "It ain't nothing, honey. I'll be back before you know it."

He kissed her sweetly and stroked her cheek. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you right back," she told him. She kissed his cheek and took a step from him. He walked to the van, catching glances of her waving at him. Carol walked up behind Dani and waved at them. Both looked confident, letting them believe they would be okay.

As soon as they drove down the street, Dani began to worry. She looked at Carol sadly. She returned the worried look.

"I know how you feel, Dani," she told her. "It's not going to be easy, but I know they'll be okay. I know Rick and Daryl. They've always managed to get out of bad situations."

Dani nodded. "Yeah. It still doesn't make it any easier."

"In this life, nothing is any easier," Carol told her. "Let's go inside and wait for what happens next."

…..

Rick drove his van with Jesus in the front passenger seat. David, Morgan and Daryl were in the back, looking out the windows for anyone living or dead. So far, it was just a few walkers on the street. But no one living. After about thirty minutes they came across an abandoned town. Jesus told them to stop their van.

"Their outpost is an old police station about on the other side of the town," Jesus told them. "We park here and I'll show you where to go. Follow my lead and we'll be fine."

Everyone got out of the van and Jesus motioned for them to follow him. They trailed him from behind in a single line, holding their weapons and looking out for anyone around them. Jesus stole himself behind a large gas tank and motioned the men to come over. One by one they got to him, and he pointed out to a crumbling building about 100 feet away from them.

"You see that? That's their outpost. Out there," he whispered to them. Daryl looked carefully and grunted.

"I don't see anyone," he said. "No one walking around outside."

"Me neither," Morgan said. "How many men did you say were out here?"

"About fifteen," Jesus replied. "I see two of their cars. Maybe they're inside." He then ran to a ramshackle shed ahead of them to get a closer look. He waved the rest of them over. As soon as everyone came over, Jesus looked over at the outpost and sighed.

"I think they all left," he told them. "I'm not seeing anyone."

Rick became furious. "If this is a damned trick, Jesus, I warned you…"

"Wait! Hold up," David spoke up. He pointed at the station and they saw about five men exiting the building. They were carrying weapons and loading them onto a pickup truck. One of them they could make out had red on his face. Rick took out his binoculars to get a closer look and sighed a bit. The red on the man's face was actually a horrible burn mark stretched across the right side of his face over his eye. It was a horrible sight.

"One of them is burned badly," Rick said. "He seems to be giving orders. Could that be Negan?"

"That might be Dwight," Jesus told him. "I think he's Negan's lieutenant."

"Looks like they're gearing up for something," Rick said. "Any way we can get any closer so we could hear them?"

"Sure. Just follow me, and be careful," he told them. He led them closer to the building, trying to sneak along the other abandoned buildings surrounding them. They heard a car drive up in the distance. Immediately they ducked into an alley, hiding themselves from the approaching car. The car drove past them, and stopped right in front of the station. They heard the car doors swing open and shut. And voices could be heard echoing through the empty streets.

"Good! Glad to see Negan was able to spare some people," they heard a man announce.

"Negan wants us to be prepared. When he gives the order, we'll go out there and get these assholes," another man said. "He's very sure that the people who took out Outpost Four are the ones who killed Tommy and Reg and the others."

"That's what Nathan said, but we don't know," another man spoke up. "All we know it's a girl and her boyfriend who did this. Boyfriend's some kind of redneck with a crossbow."

Daryl immediately looked at his crossbow and fear began to creep all over him.

"According to Luke, this redneck also has wings on his vest, making him look like some kind of Hells Angel or something. Too bad Luke's gone. According to him, Negan would have loved that woman he took. And that would have been extra points," the first men replied. "But we did find out something good recently."

"What's that?"

"You remember how this guy Chuck was supposed to be inducted the night Four was snuffed out? You won't fucking believe this! That's the girl's brother! And his name ain't Chuck! It's David! The guy's a fucking traitor!"

Alarms went off in Daryl. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. David looked up at him in fear. How the fuck did they know all of this?

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he heard their leader say. "Oh, Negan is going to fuck his shit up right away!"

"Now, hold on. He doesn't want him dead. In fact, he doesn't want any of them dead. He only wants to talk with them. He wants to find out what really happened. That's all. He wants to hear their side of the story." There was a pause. "I'm going back to him now. If you see them, don't kill them. Just hold them and let us know."

Then they heard car doors slamming and the car engine starting up. The car drove down the street away from them. They head the men going back inside their building.

Rick then turned to face his men. "How the fuck do they know about this?" He looked at David angrily. "How the hell do they know about your name?"

David shook his head. "I swear to you, I used a fake name. Rick, I never gave them my real name. There was no way they could know that."

"Well, they found out somehow," Rick intoned.

"What should we do," Morgan asked him. "What's the plan now?"

"We should get out of here," Daryl said. "Go back to the Safe Zone and get everyone ready."

Rick nodded. "I agree. If they know this much, who knows what else they know already?" He then grew quiet. He gave a disheartening look at David but didn't say a word.

"Let's go." Jesus commanded softly. They all followed him out to the van and drove off.

…

They reached the safe zone, and Rick could tell something's wrong. Spencer opened the gate looking worried. Carol greeted Rick at the gate, and Daryl knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Carol," Rick demanded. She looked over at Daryl and David, and Daryl knew right away something had happened to Dani.

"It's Dani. We can't find her," Carol said. "She was on her way to the pantry to get some items for me. She'd been gone so long I went over there. Rick, the ladies there said she never showed up. Now, we can't find her."

Daryl stood there stunned and scared. "You mean, she's just gone?" He began to panic. "Where the fuck is she? WHERE IS SHE?!"

Carol shook her head. "We've checked every house, every room, every corner of this place. Daryl…..I'm sorry. She's not here!"

Daryl immediately ran to the pantry screaming Dani's name. David followed his lead, going to the townhouses in search of her.

"DANI! DANI!" Daryl wailed all over the community. He felt the tears sting his eyes. How the fuck could this happen? She was in the safe zone, safe from harm! How the hell could she just disappear?

He gasped and panted, having shortness of breath, fear gripping him tighter. The one thing left in this Godforsaken world was just ripped from him. He couldn't lose her. It couldn't happen again. It can't happen again! Why?

"Daryl, we'll find her," Abraham told him. "I'm sure she's okay."

"Fuck you mean, Abraham? She was right here, under your watch! And she's just disappeared," Daryl cried to him. "What the fuck were you doing? Screwing around with Francine some more"

Abraham immediately got into his face. "I was protecting this place, Daryl! Now I appreciate you being very angry about what happened, but this isn't on me! This isn't on anyone! We don't know what happened! We…."

An arrow suddenly flew right into Abrahams head, piercing through his eye. Abraham gasped.

"We…..don't….we….." he trailed off and then slumped to the ground. Dead.

Everyone screamed.

Gunfire rang outside. Daryl looked over at the gate and saw a dozen men from outside holding up their guns at the people.

And there was the burned man, lowering his crossbow, smiling wickedly at him.

"Look! It's Angel," he announced. "And it's…"

Before the burned man could finish, Sasha began to fire at the men from her tower, having them fall one by one. As the men tried to retreat, Rick and Glenn fired at them. Spencer opened the gate to allow Rick and the others to go after him. A small herd of walkers approaching his direction slowed down this mysterious man. When he came to a halt, Daryl tackled him to the ground.

"Got 'im," he yelled. Rick and Glenn pulled the man up with Daryl still grasping his wrists together. They ran for the safe zone with the man struggling against him. Daryl was mad with anger and fear. He gripped this man's wrists tighter, hearing him wince with pain.

"Where is she," Daryl asked him. The man remained silent but smiled.

As soon as they entered the safe zone, Daryl punched him down to the ground and started to kick him. "WHERE IS SHE," he demanded.

The burned man smiled at him. "You are all so fucked now!"

**Oh no! What's happened to Dani? Does Negan have her? And who is this strange man? And poor Abraham! Find out very soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

The burned man named Dwight was tied to a chair in the garage of Deanna's townhouse. He didn't look scared. In fact he looked triumphant. All Daryl wanted to do was beat his head into a bloody pulp or burn the other side of his face.

But this prick might know where Dani is. This was really hurting him bad.

And Abraham. The asshole killed him.

David was outside with Carol comforting Rosita. But even he was worried to death over his twin sister. But they couldn't just go out there without a lead. Someone took her from right under their noses.

Rick and Daryl began their interrogation of Dwight, but he wouldn't budge. All he kept saying was the same thing over and over again;

"You are all so fucked," was all he said.

To which Daryl replied by punching him down to the concrete floor still tied to the chair. And Rick didn't say a thing. He nodded.

"This man right here is Dani's boyfriend," Rick said as Daryl pulled him up from the floor. "What he's doing is just the beginning. You know where she is?"

Dwight shook his head. "Nah, but I know Negan has her." He then grinned a very wicked smile. "By now he and my men are pulling a train on her. So sweet looking she is!"

Daryl huffed. And Dwight laughed at him.

Daryl then picked up a hammer and rested the point right on his wrist.

"You sayin' she's bein' raped," he told him angrily. "You sayin' they're hurtin' her? Want me to hurt ya, mother fucker?"

Daryl raised his hammer over his head, snarling at Dwight. If he was going to break a few bones to save her, he would.

Before he could drop the hammer, Carl rushed in so worried and panicked.

"I think I know what happened," Carl said to his father. "I saw Dani earlier today." He took a deep breath. "Dad, I saw Nicholas talking with her. And then she followed him here."

Both Rick and Daryl looked at each other in shock. Nicholas was behind this?

"Carl, tell Glenn to find Nicholas now. Get Spencer here as well," Rick commanded. "If Spencer left in a car…." He stopped himself. He knew how that sounded and Daryl was already beyond comforted. He was infuriated, ready to unleash hell on this burned man.

Carl left the garage and called out for Glenn. A moment later, David hurried inside with Rosita and Tara. "What's going on," David demanded. "Did this asshole say where my sister is?"

Dwight smiled even more. "So, the third D is here! Good! Negan will be pleased to have finally found you."

David's eyes grew wide. "The fuck you talking about, mother fucker," he asked him.

Dwight grinned. "Negan's been wanting all three of you for a while. You think you can just fuck him over and get away with it? No. There's no getting away from him. And now that we've got your girl, you have to deal with him."

"Your men kidnapped them and kept them prisoner for no reason," Tara spoke up.

Dwight shook his head. "We are the Saviors and we rescue everyone. From the fucked up world out there and from themselves. We follow rules that keep us alive and safe. Anyone who breaks those rules are in deep shit."

Rick took a deep breath. "So, you've known about Dani and David and Daryl. How did you find out about them," he asked him.

Dwight nodded. "One of your people got tired of your leadership," he told him. "Placing trust in the wrong hands is a stupid move."

"Who was it," Daryl demanded. "Who went to you guys?" By now he was feeling as if he was losing his mind. Losing Dani and now the thought of a traitor pissed him off. If it was Nicholas, Daryl knew exactly what to do.

Dwight scoffed. "Look at you all, thinking you are civilizations last hope. But you can't even keep your people in line. They've been stabbing you in the back all this time and you never noticed. You people are so fucked. When Negan is through with you, you are so going to wish your daddies pulled out early."

Daryl punched him hard across the face, knocking Dwight out. He didn't want to listen to him anymore.

Just then, Spencer ran inside, looking shocked. "Did he say anything," he asked. "What did he say?"

Rick shook his head. "Did you see Nicholas leave this morning," he asked Spencer. His face grew sullen.

"Speak up! You see him leave or what," Daryl shouted at him. Spencer nervously nodded his head.

"Yes. About two hours ago. He left in his car, saying he was going hunting for rabbits." Spencer wiped his forehead, his voice becoming shaky. "He always did things like this. I mean, go off on his own to hunt. I didn't think…."

Daryl pushed him against the garage wall and held him there. "You let him go all this time," he hissed into his face.

"Spencer, he was not allowed to leave the community without an escort! Why the hell did you let him go all this time! Why did you disobey us," Rick shouted at him. Spencer shook his head, looking defiant.

"I trust him! I knew him longer than any of you! You all came here and just took over! My family's dead, right after you all got here. So I don't have to do damned thing you say!" He then sneered at Daryl. "If this is on anyone, it's on all of you. You all think because you were out there the longest means you're better at this than us! Well fuck you! Fuck all of you!"

Daryl raised his fist at Spencer, but David pulled his arm back. "Not now," he told him. "We have to find out where Dani is." He pulled Daryl to the side. Daryl withdrew his arm from his and stormed outside. It was then that he noticed Rosita crying into Maggie's arms with Carol standing by.

Daryl shook his head at the sight. Why the hell was she crying for a man who dumped her?

"What the hell you cryin' for," he hollered at him. "He dumped you, remember?" Rosita looked at him in disbelief and grief. She then stormed up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Fuck you, Daryl! Fuck you! I will always love him, no matter what! How dare you," she screamed at him through her tears. Maggie tried to hold her back, whispering her to calm down. Rosita cried even harder.

"I will not calm the fuck down! Abraham's dead!" With that, she hurried off to her house, leaving Daryl, Maggie and Carol stunned.

"She's grieving," Carol spoke up. "We all liked Abraham."

Daryl sighed. It was just hitting him for real. Abraham was gone. Truly gone. Now he felt like a jerk.

"Shit, what the fuck," he muttered under his breath. Carol patted his shoulder.

"I know you're worried about her," she told him. "I am too. But before we can go on a wild goose chase, we have to find out where she is first."

Daryl's bottom lip started to tremble as he tried so hard not to cry. "Where the fuck is she," he spoke. "What the fuck's happenin' to her? What if they…..Fuck!"

Maggie touched his forearm, and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "We're going to find her," she assured him. "This is Dani Evans here. The girl who took out an entire community of bad guys. The girl who drove all this way by herself in this world gone to hell. I know she's going to be all right."

Daryl patted her shoulder without looking for her. Just then, he saw Jesus walk over to him, looking a bit optimistic. He had hoped he would have some good news for them.

"I do know of two more outposts," he told him. "I have no clue if she's at one of them, but it's worth a shot." He then breathed in hard. "I also know of routes they take. You follow me and I can show you."

Daryl nodded. "The sooner the better," he told him. Carol walked up behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come along too," she told him. "Dani's my friend and I'm not leaving her behind."

"What's going on," David asked them as he walked over to them. Daryl looked at him a bit hopeful.

"Jesus has a couple of ideas on where they took her," Daryl told him. "We're going out there to look for her."

David nodded. "If I were a rat little fuck bastard like Nicholas, where would I go?"

Jesus grinned. "I have an idea. There's a motel about twenty miles east. I know the Saviors use that place from time to time. It would be the perfect place to take her. Not too far away. Convenient if you ask me."

Daryl nodded. "Well then let's go!"

…

Dani's head throbbed as she woke up. Her eyes hurt from opening them, and all she saw were white see through lines dance in front of her. Then she tried to move her arms. And she panicked. Her arms were tied above her. She then realized she was lying face up on a large bed and her hands are handcuffed to the bedframe. She gasped. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what the hell happened to her.

Then she remembered.

_She walked to the pantry to get ingredients for Carol. And then Nicholas approached her with a little smile, asking how she was doing._

_ "I'm fine. Yourself?"_

_ He nodded. "Just fine."_

_ "Wait! I almost forgot," she said. "Thank you for saving my life."_

_ "What are you talking about," he asked her unsure._

_ "When the walker horde came through here and one of them tried to take a bite out of me, you shot it, saving me. I'm sorry it took so long to thank you." She smiled at him. "You have a good one."_

_ She began to walk away, when Nicholas stopped her. "Dani, are you looking for presents? For Christmas?"_

_ She shrugged. "It's a week away from Thanksgiving. I haven't thought of it."_

_ "Well, I have some stuff that maybe David and Daryl would like. Weapons, clothes, things they may like."_

_ Dani's interest peaked. She was hoping to find something nice for the both of them. Especially for Daryl. _

_ "We scavenged a lot this year, me and Aiden, and I thought maybe you might be interested?"_

_ Dani nodded. "All right. I'll come back later."_

_ "Since you're here, wanna take a look now? They're in my garage by the townhouses."_

_ Dani sighed and thought if it's a good idea. Carol was making another one of her favorite dishes and she didn't want to keep her waiting._

_ "Just take a look and that's it," Nicholas implored her._

_ Dani smiled. She made her decision. "All right. Just for a few minutes."_

_ She followed him to his garage and lifted the door open. As soon as she stepped inside…._

Dani cursed herself. How could she have been that stupid! Of course it was a trap! Goddamnit! And where the hell was she?

The room smelled musty and unclean. And by the looks of the fading ugly flowered wallpaper and bad art pictures, she was in a motel room. She saw there was a window to her left with a latch. But how the hell was she going to get herself uncuffed?

She reached up and felt one of the brass poles her wrists were around. She felt it move. She then proceeded to keep turning the pole loose. It was her only chance.

Then she heard voices outside. Men's voices. And a man's voice, deep and gruff like something out of a nightmare echoed outside.

"Hot damn! You came through for me," the voice boomed. "She inside?"

"Yes, but she still could be out," another voice she recognized replied. It was Nicholas. That son of a bitch!

"What do ya mean the fuck she's still out," the big voice intoned. "She better not be damaged, Nick! Or I swear I will fuck your shit up!"

"Nah! Just knocked her out on the side of her head. That's all."

There was silence.

"You hit a lady," the voice asked Nicolas. "You mother fucker."

"How the hell was I supposed to….."

"Shut the fuck up! Lemme see her!"

The door opened. And Dani swiftly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Goddamned mother fucking idiot! Goddamned monkey fuck," he continued. She felt a hand touch the side of her head. She almost winced from the pain and he caught it.

"Darling, I know you're playing possum. So open your eyes now and look at me."

She squinted them shut, refusing to look at this man whom she believed was Negan.

"Dani Evans, you open your eyes right now or I will crazy glue them to your forehead. Is that clear?"

Dani sighed, so afraid, trembling. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a man's face smiling right at her. He was very handsome, but his eyes were so dark. His black raven hair was slick back and he grinned so wickedly at her it made her gasp with fear.

"Hello gorgeous," he said right into her face. "My name is Negan! You and me? We have a lot to talk about, don't ya think?"

Her heart sank. Her worst nightmare had come true. She was face to face with the man she dreaded to meet. And she knew at any time he could kill her.

A tear ran down her cheek. And she prayed to God to keep her soul when she died. It was all she could think to do.

….

Carol got the van ready with weapons and food. David and Daryl packed it up as Jesus helped them. They were all quiet, unsure of what they'll find.

Rick stood by watching them. He gave them the go ahead to find her. He wanted to go along with them himself, but they have to prepare another invasion of the Saviors. He also wanted to make sure the Saviors don't find them here.

"They know who the three of you are now," he told them. "They try to bargain for her for your lives, you know it'll go south either way."

"Yeah I know," Daryl replied, remembering how Dawn fucked up their negotiations and killed Beth. That wasn't going to happen this time. He was going to storm his way and rescue the only woman who brought him back from being the walking dead himself.

"We're going to check out this motel, see if we can sneak her out without being spotted," Carol said.

"They are not the brightest guys, but we still need to be careful," David told them.

"And if they spot you, don't hesitate to kill them. Make them into biters if you have to," Jesus said. "Just two shots to the chest should do it. More walkers on our side helps."

"We know what to do," Daryl insisted, acting annoyed by how much this guy thinks he knows everything.

"So, let's get ready to go," David announced.

Right before he got into his van, he was stopped by Rosita with sad eyes. He knew she was grieving for Abraham. He understood.

"Be careful out there," she told him. "I don't want to lose you too."

He then kissed her softly on her lips and smiled.

"I promise I'll be back, Rosita," he told her. "You just take care of yourself."

"I will. You too," she told him. She stepped back and smiled sadly at him.

Daryl started the van and drove down to the gate. Spencer opened it without even looking at him. Daryl wanted to punch this asshole into the ground for letting Nicholas get away. But that would have to wait. Right now, he has to get Dani back alive. No matter what.

….

"If I uncuff you, you're not going to try and run, are you? If you are, I might as well introduce to my lady waiting in one of my men's arms," Negan asked as he leaned over to her wrists. Dani shook her head no. He smiled.

"Good girl. See, I knew I can reason with you already!" He took out the cuff key and unlocked her handcuffs. She sat up, holding her wrists.

And then she realized she didn't have her small knife in her sleeve.

"Looking for this," Negan taunted her, holding up her knife to her face. "You think you'd get away with this again? You're fucking dreaming, girl."

Dani looked down in defeat. What is she going to do now?

"So, let's begin on why you killed all of my men at my outpost? Don't fucking lie, because I'll know."

At first she remained silent, looking away from him in fear. What could she tell him? She was so afraid of saying anything her throat was numb. He then clasped his fingers around his chin, turning her face to him.

"You're scared, aren't ya," he whispered. Dani shuddered. "You should be, girl. You should be. But if you don't answer me right now, I will bring your redneck boyfriend here to make him watch what fun we'll have with ya. Hell, maybe get your brother here, make him watch us pull a train on you! Ever had that happen?"

She shook her head.

"No? Really? No guy ever tried? Wow! Can't believe that! I mean, look at that fucking hot body of yours! Tits that won't quit, nice round ass for me to grab on as you're riding my huge cock and dick sucking lips! I'm surprised nobody but that white trash loser's tapped that! What a waste you're riding his pole!"

Dani remained silent but shaken by what he said. She knew he was using vulgar language to get a rise out of her. But it made her cringe.

He then grabbed her upper arm and sneered at her. "You better answer me now or I will bring those two over to make you watch them die right in front of you! You think I won't do it? Look how you got here!"

"Uhhh…..Uh…Um….." Dani panted, so scared and so horrified.

Negan released his grip on her and sat on a wooden chair next to the bed. He then smiled at her. "We're friends here! Come on, Dani girl! Don't take offense! Just tell me why you killed them. And maybe we can work it out. That's all."

Dani looked up at him and got a full view of him. He was built like a linebacker wearing a black leather jacket and was cocky as hell. She took a deep breath and made another silent prayer in her head.

"Daryl and me, we were hunting in the woods when your men came upon us," she spoke in a low shaky tone. "They….they forced us to come with them. They knocked us out, tied us up and drove us to that house." She sighed. "One of them…..one of them tried…" a sob choked her voice.

"Did one of them try to rape you," Negan asked her, his tone very serious here. "Is that what you feared?"

She nodded. "He had his hands all over my body, calling me sugar tits and I…I…." she stopped herself. She looked up angrily at Negan, her eyes furious. "Your men took me against my will and one of them tried to rape me. If you think that's not grounds for defending myself….."

"Honey, please. If that's what happened, I get it." He got up and stood over her. "I detest the act of rape. I call it the act of a fucking coward. But it doesn't explain your brother. How does he fit into all of this?"

"He was taken weeks before by Luke and your men," she said. "He would've escaped except he thought there was a chance I was held prisoner by you."

"So, you killed my men instead of sneaking off," Negan asked. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Dani looked at him coldly. "We didn't want to be taken again."

She still looked hard at him and he cracked a smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it Dani Girl," he bellowed, slapping her upper arm. "That's all ya gotta do is just tell me the truth! And you did!"

She clutched her arm and turned away from him, worried about what was going to happen now. Of course he wasn't going to let her go. He's not stupid.

"And this community of yours, sounds interesting. Rick's the leader, right?"

Dani hesitated. "If Nicholas told you all about us, it's true."

Negan then walked to the end of her bed, sighing exaggeratingly. "Dani girl, let me tell you something about the Saviors. We protect people. That's what we do. We're not monsters. We're not mass murderers. We help others from the walkers and other people who want to fuck up their day. But when someone does what you, your redneck boyfriend and your brother did, that humiliates me. That says to everyone around me that me, Negan the baddest motherfucker of this fucking new world order can't keep my own people safe. You humiliated me, Dani girl. So I'm thinking there's a way to settle this dilemma of ours."

He sat back down on the wooden chair and grinned. "Which one do you love the most? Is it Daryl or your brother David?"

Dani's eyes grew wide. What the hell was he trying to get her to say?  
"I love them both," she said. "They're everything…."

"Missy, don't. I know you love sucking your Deliverance boy's cock. And your brother…um…..any twincest going on there," he flashed her a devilish grin.

"You are such a sick fuck," she yelled at him. "You are so fucking sick!"

He then reached behind her and clenched her hair in his hands tight, making her wince in pain.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, Danielle Evans. You have no idea how worthless your life is to me right now," he hissed at her face. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

His face became calmer but still intense. "So, which one of them would you choose to die? Daryl or David?"

Dani shook her head. "No. I can't do that! No!"

"C'mon! This is the way to make everything even between you and me! You choose who gets to live and who gets to die! So, who's it going to be?"

Dani breathed hard, and felt the fear rise within her, stunning her into silence. No! She wasn't going to choose! She wasn't going to give into this fuck!

The door swung open. A man with short dirty blond hair and a mustache walked in. "Negan, Dwight hasn't come back yet. And no one from Outpost Three has reported in."

Negan looked right at Dani. And she looked right back at him.

He got up and cuffed her again to the bed frame. To her relief, he cuffed her on the loose pole.

As he got up, she noticed how sweaty her hands were. And a thought came to her.

"We'll deal with you later, Dani Girl," he told her. "Until then, just lie back and think of how good it might feel to have my dick in your snatch."

Dani almost threw up at that line.

He left the room and locked the door behind him. And Dani looked up at her cuffed wrists, and slowly began to pull downward.

They were tight, but one thing she was so blessed in this cruel world was she had small bone structure. And the sweatiest palms known to mankind.

…

Daryl came to a stop about a mile from the motel. Jesus got out first and started to walk through the woods. He told them they could sneak around the back but to be careful.

David patted Daryl's arm and pointed to his right. Daryl saw what he was looking for and trembled. A herd was walking by them. At least thirty of them.

"Just stay still," Carol whispered. "They won't notice us." They hid behind trees and waited.

The herd walked by slowly, snarling and growling. Daryl could see that they were going the other way opposite the motel. He sighed for that little relief.

After the last one moved by, they got out of their hiding places and began to pace to the motel. Carol patted Daryl's back.

"You know she'll be fine," she told him. "No matter what, we're getting her back alive."

Daryl nodded. "I'm worried about what could happen to her," he said. "If those guys are doing what I think they're doing, I'll….."

"Stop that, Daryl. Stop thinking like that," she scolded him. "They want to use her as a bargaining chip. They won't hurt her."

"She's right," Jesus informed him. "They are monsters, but they have the most fucked up rules. One of them is they don't commit rape. I know. It's weird."

"Let's keep moving," David said. "I think I see a few buildings up ahead."

Throught trees they saw a line of buildings that resembled a motel. They were rotting and ramshackle but we're holding up pretty well. They then saw a man walk around the back, checking the perimeter. The four crouched down and watched him walk by.

"That's one of them," Jesus told them.

They heard the sound of a jeep drive away. Scattered voices could be heard in the distance.

Then one of the windows began to open slowly. A head poked out. A woman with long brown hair looked around. Daryl's heart soared. _It was Dani!_

He wanted to run to her immediately, but another man walked the perimeter himself. Dani saw him and backed off. As soon as he made his round to the front, she climbed down, letting herself fall to her side. Immediately she jumped up and ran towards the woods.

"Dani, psst! Dani!," Daryl whispered. But she couldn't hear. She was too far away, running through the woods. Daryl jumped up and ran for her, hoping to catch her quick.

And then they heard a man yell. Daryl saw him run towards the woods, holding his rifle in front of her.

"Damned cooz escaped! Let's go!"

That was it. All four ran in the direction Dani was in. They had to get to her quick. There was a herd in front of her and now a group of fucked up Saviors behind her. He just had to get to her first!

…

Dani could hear them shout after her, trying to find her. But they won't. She promised. Never again.

She kept running through the trees, watching them fly past her. Her heart was racing violently in her chest, her lungs about to explode. But she kept running. Running as fast as she can, tears streaking down her face.

She had to get to Alexandria. Before that evil son of a bitch Negan does. She has to stop him from killing them. Killing the men she loved the most.

Michael's agonizing face raced through her mind, remembering his final moments before he died. It wasn't going to happen again! Never again!

Right in front of her, a large herd slowed themselves and saw their next meal nearly stop at their feet. She halted, nearly falling down as the rotting hands and hungry mouths lunged after her. She ran to the side to get around them. As she ran, she heard rushing water. A river must be nearby! She almost smiled. She can make it! She can do it! She ran harder towards the sound of water.

She came across a cliff and saw it was a long drop down into the river. If there were rocks in there, she'd be dead. But if she stayed up here, the Saviors will kill her or the walkers will do it. She heard snarling sounds behind her. She turned and saw the herd approach quickly. Her heart sank.

She looked down the cliff and realized this was the only thing she could do. She took a few paces back, prayed again and then ran to the edge. As soon as she got close, she jumped off, her arms and legs flailing around in the air. And then she dropped right into the river.

…

Jesus and David gagged Daryl's mouth shut. He tried to get to her. He saw what happened and tried desperately to call out to her. But the sound of the river drowned his cries. He saw her jump.

"Listen, she's okay," Jesus informed him. "Where she dropped, there's no rocks! I know where this river goes!"

"Let's go, then," Carol said. "The Saviors may know where it goes too."

Daryl calmed down, hoping that what Jesus said was right. As he got up, Jesus patted his back. "She's an escape artist, that's for damned sure," he told him.

Daryl shook his head and ran to the van. They had to get her before the Saviors does.

And he cursed himself for letting her down.

**There will be more! I promise! Please let me know what you think! I really hope you like this. It took me a while to come up with this chapter and I hope I captured Negan well. I am going by the comics, but I am trying to make my own adaption of the story. It will be so intense and insane. If you thought the shootout at outpost four was bad, wait till Negan introduces himself to Rick and his people on a road. Take care and have a great weekend!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Nicholas stood by watching this man who called himself Negan speak with his other men at a rest stop a few miles from the motel. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew it was about the Safe Zone. He had hoped that this man would honor their arrangement. There was no other option left; Rick has to go, including Glenn.

Especially that little fuck Glenn, he thought to himself. Glenn, who came into their community acting as though he had more experience than anyone, practically telling him and Aiden what to do. Glenn couldn't save his own people, he thought. He was no different anyways.

For months Nicholas acted like a good little soldier, not complaining or getting in their way. But at night, he would sneak out in the sewers beneath the community and reach fifty feet outside the wall and no one had ever seen him. He got through a little tunnel that the workers had closed off in the beginning of this shit storm, but he managed to pry it open. He would venture outside, looking for the people that Dani, her redneck boyfriend and her brother had pissed off all those months ago.

And finally, it paid off just two weeks ago.

"Nicholas, get over here," Negan commanded. Nicholas strolled over, confident that he will get what he wanted all along, control over Alexandria.

But the look on Negan's face was uncertain, not the look of pride.

"This girl you brought to us. We have a fucking problem," Negan said.

Nicholas began to worry. What the hell happened?

"She's escaped. She managed to get herself out of her handcuffs and ran off. According to my men, she jumped off a huge cliff with walkers on her scent. By now her people are out looking for her. And what the fuck am I going to do when they reach her first?" His face twisted in an angry sneer. "SHE WAS MY FUCKING BARGAINING CHIP!"

Nicholas began to sweat and panic. He still kept his composure. "I….I….don't know how that could have happened," he stammered. "I…I…mean she was with you."

Negan leaned into his face. "You telling me this was my fault? Is that what you're saying, you little fucking pissant!"

Nicholas trembled with fear, beginning to regret his decision to contact the Saviors. But he knew he had to deal with him. By now, Rick and his people would know that Nicholas took Dani to the Saviors. They would tear him apart for what he did. All he could do was hope that Negan kept his deal.

Negan then grinned wickedly at him. "Don't worry, Nicholas. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." He then turned to two of his men and ordered them to scour the river where Dani jumped into.

"I need her alive. If she's dead already, then we move to phase two," he commanded. The two men left immediately.

Nicholas then stepped forward, starting to speak, but his voice was shaky. "Our deal is still on, right, Sir," he asked him. "The deal was that I brought her to you. So, I've kept my end of the bargain."

Negan glared at him with vicious intent. "You little fucking brat. You worried about our little deal when I have bigger problems to worry about! First, my little bait is gone! She's fucked off right from under us! And all you're worried about is being picked on by a chink and a small town sheriff?"

Nicholas looked down, terrified. This man right before him was so horrifying. Just being in his presence scared the shit out of him.

He then felt a huge slap on his shoulder and heard Negan laugh boisterously.

"I'm just fucking with ya, Nicky Boy! I'll keep the agreement! But there's one other thing you gotta do for me," Negan replied.

And at this point, Nicholas was all ears. One more thing he had to do and he was self-proclaimed leader of Alexandria Safe Zone.

…

Glenn and Rick stood by each other, shocked at what Eugene had just shown them in Rick's own home.

A listening device. Planted in a German porcelain beer mug on a shelf.

Eugene spoke into it, anticipating Heath to respond from the three way radio found in Nicholas' basement.

"If you can hear this, Heath, please respond in the Walkie Talkie, 'Nicholas is a Judas.' I repeat. 'Nicholas is a Judas.'"

Silence at first. And then Heath's voice announced over the speaker, "Nicholas is a fucking backstabbing piece of shit Judus. Over."

"Fuck,' Rick exclaimed, pacing around his own home. "That asshole listened to us all along! How long as he been…" he stopped himself, angry.

Glenn just stood there, his rage simmering inside of him. And the guilt rose steadily. This was all on him. He never should have given him a chance. He should have killed him the night of Deanna's meeting.

And Dani was out there somewhere, because of him.

…

Daryl scanned the river Dani had jumped into as Jesus drove by, hoping to get a look of her somewhere. The water was raging furiously over rocks and he couldn't see where she was. He almost wanted to jump in and find her himself. But even he knew there was no point. She may have gone further down the river, trapped between rocks, or….

No. He couldn't think that. No way. He wasn't going to lose her like this. He was going to find her and bring her back to Alexandria and then they would take out the Saviors when they come by. She would fight by his side like a Viking Goddess and make them suffer. That is how it will be, he kept telling himself.

"The water goes on for another five miles," Jesus told him. "She may be further down the river, by this gorge. The rapids will stop then and hopefully she can pull herself out and we can meet up with her there."

"But she has no idea we're out there looking for her," David replied.

"I think by now she has an idea," Carol assured him. "Let's just hope we find her first before they do."

Daryl angrily faced Carol. "No point about hoping," he snarled. "We just do! We find her first!"

He turned back to the raging river, trying to see any trace of her. A hand or her leather jacket.

She's just gotta be there, he thought. She has to be!

…..

Dani felt her body stop against a large rock in the water. She reached out and grabbed its side. She felt her body being pulled by the current of the river but she held on tightly against the rock. She felt the river ending its rampage and becoming calmer. If she kept drifting down, she would reach calmer waters.

And it would be easy for the Saviors to find her then. And no way was she going to be taken by them again.

She tried to pull herself on the rock, but then stopped herself. The top of the rock was dry and she was already leaving dripping marks on it. People looking for her would see this and from there it would be easy to track her. She even feared getting out of the water by the dirt because she would leave marks etched in the ground.

"Fuck," she cried softly. "What the fuck do I do?"

She then heard a familiar growl of a walker nearby.

And a thought came to her.

She pulled herself up on the reeds and immediately started to walk like a walker in the dirt. Anyone tracking her now would think they were looking at walker prints. It was the only thing she could think of. But one thing she needed was a weapon. And out in the woods with walkers around, it's a very big problem.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a road through the trees. She smiled. She could fake her walker stroll by the road! She walked closer to the road and let out a sigh of relief!

She recognized the faded billboard on the road that indicated a restaurant was nearby. And this restaurant was four blocks away from the safe zone! She was almost there! Just five more miles!

She smiled and laughed. And then she picked up the pace. She was close enough to the water so if she came across any walkers, she could just duck into the water to escape them. At the first sound of vehicles approaching, she will hide behind the bushes and trees. She smiled broadly knowing she may get out of this yet!

And tell everyone at the safe zone what an asshole Nicholas really is!

After at least fifty feet, she heard the sound of vehicles approaching. Quickly she hid behind a very large rock and waited for it to pass by. She held her breath, hoping no one in that car saw her.

The vehicle drove past where she was and continued on its way. Dani sighed again. She knew the vehicle came from the motel she was held at. She knew they were looking for her. She had to keep moving, she told herself.

Unfortunately what she didn't know was that behind the wheel of the car was her new friend Jesus with her brother and best friend Carol in tow.

And her boyfriend Daryl, frantic and worried to death all over her.

….

Nicholas came to the cliff of the gorge, looking deep into the still waters. Sooner or later, she would show up. He kept his rifle handy, anticipating her arrival down those waters below him.

And from where he stood, he could see the road. He held out his rifle and looked through his scope, the view of the road becoming closer now. He grinned.

Like shooting ducks in a pond, he thought.

Just then, he saw people emerge from the woods, stepping closer to the gorge. To his dismay, it was Daryl, looking desperately into the waters. The white haired bitch Carol came up behind him along with David. How the fuck did they know to get here?

He held up his rifle and crouched down to the ground, aiming at Daryl, watching his every move, his finger lightly gripping the trigger.

And then he saw movement above his sight. He looked up and the road.

And smiled.

….

Dani kept her walker's pace through the woods by the road. So far she saw no walkers. She kept glancing over her shoulder, hoping no one living or dead was behind her. She would then look toward the river, anticipating a quick escape if called for it.

She felt sore all over from her fall. She didn't jump correctly for she landed on her stomach in the waters, slapping her body instantly. Despite her pain, she still trekked on. She had so much to tell the others about their new threat, about Nicholas' betrayal and the danger he put the safe zone in.

And worst of all, Negan. That bastard's words were still echoing in her head. The disgusting things he said. She couldn't understand why they were running through her mind right now. But they were, and she never wanted to hear that prick's voice again.

She lumbered slowly on for about a couple of miles, the only sounds she could hear were the rapids of the river.

In the distance, she saw a vehicle parked by the road. She stopped herself and fell to the ground, hoping that whoever was in that car didn't see her. She heard the car door open. Faint voices in the distance. They sounded familiar. But the raging of the water drowned their tones. She crawled forward, being very careful not to be seen.

Then she heard the low sounds of the walkers nearby. She looked over her shoulder and saw at least four of them approach her. She jumped up and started to pick up her pace.

She faced forward and sighed with huge relief, her heart elevated!

Jesus was standing by the van, looking around. He hasn't seen her though.

"Thank you," she cried softly. "Thank you God!"

She then ran toward him, running right onto the road, waving her hands. "JESUS! JESUS," she screamed. She saw Jesus look right at her and smile. He immediately opened the car door on the passenger's side. She then heard him honk the car horn loudly. He was signaling the others! They were looking for her.

She ran faster and laughing with liberation with each step. She made it! She beat them!

She then saw Daryl run from the woods and saw her. He ran right for her.

"DARYL!" She kept running. She was safe! She was found!

**BAAAAMMMM!**

A shot ran out.

And Dani fell to the ground, face down, her arms stretched out right in front of her.

Daryl halted in his tracks, shocked all hell at what he saw happen right in front of him.

He screamed but couldn't hear his own voice.

He ran to her and crouched down to her, pushing her on her side.

"Dani? Baby? What the fuck," he cried as he saw the side of her face splattered in blood.

"Dani? Oh Fuck! God! Fuck! NO!"

…

From where he was standing, Dani was dead. Her face was covered in blood and Daryl cried over her with Carol and David running to her. Nicholas lowered his gun and smiled. His job was done. He can now tell Negan that not only was Dani dead, but her brother and her boyfriend witnessing her death would be the icing on the cake.

He walked away from the edge of the cliff and headed for his car. He got in and turned the car on and drove to the outpost where Negan was.

Since he came through for Negan, Negan better keep his promise.

…..

Daryl wiped the blood from Dani's face and heard her breathe. His heart drowned in relief. She wasn't shot in the head.

She was shot in her shoulder, but was losing blood pretty fast.

"She's alive," he screamed. "She needs help!"

"Put her in the car," Jesus commanded. "We're taking her to Hilltop where Carson can look at her."

Daryl picked her up and ran with her, her brother David touching her forehead, a tear streaking across his face. Carol opened the back door and jumped into the front. David got into the back seat first while Daryl followed suit, putting Dani in feet first. Her breathing was labored and if she didn't get help soon, she could die.

As soon as Daryl slammed the car door, Jesus hit the gas, roaring down the road. Daryl put his hand on her wound and watched her carefully.

"Dani, stay with me," he ordered her. "You can't leave me like this!"

He saw her eye lids flutter, a low moan escaped her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Daryl. She gave a weak smile.

"There…you are," she softly spoke, her voice weak. "I…I…knew I'd see you soon."

"Sweetheart, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be just fine," he stammered into her face, holding her close. "You're gonna be fine."

She gave a light chuckle. "Guess I fucked up, didn't I," she whispered. "I tried. I tried." Tears poured down her face, her voice crackling with sobs.

"Hell no, you never fuck up, girl," Daryl told her. He kissed her cheek and repeatedly told her he loved her over and over.

He then looked up, his face soaked in tears. "Goddamnit Jesus! HURRY UP!"

"Just keep pressure on the wound. At this rate, we'll be there in about twenty minutes," Jesus told him.

"She doesn't have twenty goddamned minutes," David screamed at him. "She's going to die!"

Carol turned around in her seat to face Dani. "Not if we can help it," she muttered. "Jesus, pick up the speed now." She then turned to Dani. "Dani, whatever you do, stay with us. You're going to be all right."

Dani faintly shook her head. "No…..I saw…I saw….him."

Carol and Daryl looked at each other. Carol then looked back at Dani, and saw that her face was twisting into fear.

"Who did you see," Carol asked her.

Dani began to sob. She panted and cried from the pain and the fear. "The devil," she whimpered. "I saw ….the devil."

And then she passed out in Daryl's arms.

Daryl shook her gently, calling her name. But she wouldn't wake up.

"Please Dani! PLEASE! DANI! DANI! GOD NO! DANI!"

** Oh no! Dani's been shot! Is she dead? Find out soon! A big shout out to **BreenaBelle-xoxo** and Leah Pensotti for their amazing and kind reviews! Thank you both so much! Please review more and let me know what you think! A lot of bad stuff will go down! Thanks and take care! Have a wonderful weekend!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

_**Alexandria Safe Zone, Earlier that morning at dawn….**_

___Daryl woke up to find Dani snuggled in his arms, breathing lightly into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. Her head jolted up slightly as she lifted her face to meet his, her eyes sleepy. She smiled at him._

_ "Morning, hon," she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him. His right hand reached the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and they were locked in a long, lingering kiss. She slid her hand down his chest and reaching underneath the covers. He grinned as he felt her embrace him with her fingers. _

_ He then rolled her over and kissed her harder. She let go of him and clung to his back, chuckling underneath her breath._

_ "It's so early," she spoke softly. "There's so much to do today."_

_ "Don't worry," he said, kissing her neck gently. "We got time."_

_ He heard her giggle again. Then she sighed deeply._

_ "I wouldn't mind just laying here like this with you," she said. "It would be great if we could have just one day off."_

_ Daryl grunted. He wanted that too. But too much was going on. With the Saviors and a new community, days off had to take a place on the shelf. But he smiled at her._

_ "Maybe after all this is over, we just hide away for a few days. Just me an' you. You like that, sweetheart?"_

_ Dani nodded. "I would really love that," she smiled at him and kissed him again._

_ He then looked down on her, her smooth skin like snow, her long dark brown hair and those gorgeous ocean blue eyes of hers that intoxicated him every time she looked at him. He caressed her cheek. She touched his hand and nibbled a little on his thumb. Then she smiled so sweetly at him._

_ "How'd I get you," he asked, fingering a strand of her hair. "How'd a redneck asshole like me ever get you?"_

_ She sighed. "You greeted me on the road by aiming a crossbow at my head," she told him. "I have to admit, that kind of put me off. But I see how you really how, how much you care for everyone, what you're willing to do for those you love. And I remember thinking to myself that there was something very special about you. I took a chance and I discovered I was right." She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "You are something amazing." _

_ She then laid her head back on her pillow and grinned at him, stroking his cheek with her fingers._

_ "You're so damned beautiful," he told her. "If I ever lost ya, girl, I dunno. I'd just give up cuz it won't be worth it without you."_

_ She pressed her finger on his lips and shook her head at him. "Sweetheart, nothing will ever happen to me. One thing you should know about me by now is that I always find a way. I don't give up that easily." She lifted her upper body and touched his chin. "No matter what, I'll always find a way back to you."_

_ He was so moved by her words that he just had to kiss her again, deeper this time, his tongue dancing with hers. Their hands entwined as he rolled on top of her, feeling her heat, knowing she wanted him just as much as he did at that moment. All of his life, he never had anything so beautiful and good. He never wanted to lose this at all. Dani was the only thing left in his life that made him worth living it. He would never let her go at all costs. _

_ Never._

_** Hilltop Community, early evening…..**_

__Jesus honked on the car horn, alerting Kal at the gate to let them in. Dani still lay unconscious in Daryl's arms, Daryl still crying as he cradled her. He kept thinking over and over in his head that this couldn't happen. Not to her.

The gates opened and Jesus drove right up to the house. As soon as he stopped the car, Daryl flew his door open and carried Dani right up to the house door. Jesus flung the front door open and Daryl ran right in, screaming.

"SOMEBODY GET HERE QUICK! SHE'S BLEEDING OUT," he hollered, alarming everyone in the lobby. Dr. Carson immediately approached him and checked on Dani. He then waved to two men behind him who pushed a large cart towards them.

"We have to move ASAP," Dr. Carson announced. "She's in shock."

Daryl laid her down on the cart and watched helplessly as she was pushed away into Dr. Carson's room. Tears flowed from his eyes, worried about what would happen to her. He couldn't lose her. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. His hands were shaky and his trembled.

He jumped up when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He spun around to see his cherished friend Carol looking at him wiping away her tears. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He instantly held Carol and sobbed into her shoulder. She embraced him, patting his back and giving him a peck on his neck.

"She's going to be okay, Daryl," she told him. "She's still alive."

Daryl shook his head and pulled away. "It ain't right, Carol," he wailed. "What if she…."

"Daryl! She will be all right," Carol intoned sternly at him. "She's come this far. She won't give up. If she was determined to get away from the people who held her, she is determined to survive." She then reached for his shoulders. "I know that this has been so hard for you, Daryl. But you can't fall apart. She needs you."

Daryl heaved large breaths into his lungs and sighed sadly. He sat down on a wooden bench in the hall and wiped his eyes. But all he could think of was about everyone he lost. All he kept seeing in his head was Merle's animated corpse feeding on a body, Hershel being decapitated in front of him by the Governor. Dale lying on the ground with his guts pulled out, whimpering in pain.

And Beth.

Beautiful, kind and sweet Beth. Their little songbird. Shot right in front of him. Falling down like a sack of potatoes.

And now Dani. Who was racing to him, smiling in relief. Her ordeal was over and he had found her. Only to be taken from him again with a single shot.

Why was God being such a dick, he asked himself. How could God Himself bring such good people into his life and just suck them out again?

And what will happen if Dr. Carson walks out of that room and says, 'I'm sorry. I did all I could?' He couldn't think of it. It was driving him mad!

David sat down next to Daryl, wiping his face with both hands, trying to keep it together himself. His very own twin sister, the only living member of his family, was seriously wounded. David looked over at Daryl and patted his shoulder, sniffling.

"She's gonna pull through," he muttered. "She will. I know her. She will."

Daryl saw combat boots walking up to him. He looked up and saw Jesus kneeling at him, looking so concerned and sad.

"Listen, I will go to the Safe Zone and bring your people here if you want," he told him. "I'm very sure Rick will want news of Dani."

Daryl nodded. "Do that," he said as he stood up.

Jesus then looked around for anyone nearby. He then leaned forward and whispered, "don't mention her real name here. I don't trust Gregory and I'm very sure that the Saviors wanted her dead."

David stood up. "Don't worry. I know a good name for her," he said. Jesus nodded in agreement. Then he stopped himself and looked sadly at them.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," he told them. "I was really hoping that none of this would happen. You are great people as far as I can tell. The fucking Saviors won't get away with this. I promise."

Daryl nodded. "They won't," he said with fire in his eyes. "I'll make sure of it myself."

With that, Jesus took off to drive to the safe zone, leaving a broken Daryl standing there, worried to death over the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

….

As the sun set, Rick stood at the freshly dug grave of Abraham comforting Francine as she cried. Carl stood next to him, holding Judith in his arms, with Enid next to him looking morose. Eugene and Rosita stood by together, with Eugene's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Glenn and Maggie stood on the right side of his grave, holding hands. Sasha stood at the foot of the grave, holding her arms across her chest. Morgan stood next to Michonne and reached for her hand. She held his hand and gave him a sad smile. The rest of the community hung their heads low, mourning this tremendous loss. Tara merely shook her head at the scene. Another one of them was gone. And it was Abraham, one of their strongest and most able people.

Glenn took a step, facing everyone, wiping his tears. "When I first met Abraham, I had just lost the prison and I was looking for my wife," he said, giving Maggie a hopeful look. "I was still sick from the virus and weak, but he saved my life. I was a stranger to him and he still picked me up and gave me back my life. He agreed to help me as long as we helped him on his mission, which we all know how that turned out. Still, he kept us going, being a friend and mentor to all of us. He deserved better, I know that. But I can honestly say that if it wasn't for him, we'd never think of going the distance to get here." He then became silent and placed a rose on his grave.

Rick stepped forward solemnly. He looked over his community trying to look hopeful. But it was hard, especially with the threat of the Saviors waving over them and the disappearance of Dani. Who else was next, they began to whisper amongst each other.

"I know our hearts are heavy," Rick began. "Abraham was one of our best. A true leader and a good friend. He never let anyone down. He never left anyone behind. He was a true soldier. All he wanted was to fix this world and when that couldn't happen, what he wanted for all of us was to find a safe haven. This very place. We are here because of his help. And we will continue to live here free and safe. Because it was what he wanted for us."

He hung his head low and took a deep breath. "We will all live, I guarantee that," he intoned.

Before he could continue, Carl pointed to his left. Rick saw Spencer and Jesus run up to them, looking worried.

Rick walked over to Jesus. From what he can tell, something terrible had happened. He prayed they didn't lose anyone else.

"What is it," he asked. Jesus put his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"It's Dani. We found her. She's been shot, but she's alive. She's at Hilltop right now with her brother, Daryl and Carol," he told Rick. "She's lost a lot of blood."

Rick hesitated and looked at his people. Michonne walked up to him, holding the handle of her sword.

"The Saviors," she muttered. Jesus nodded.

"If any of you wants to come, you better do it now. Especially for Daryl. He's really upset," Jesus replied.

Michonne and Morgan ran to the townhouses for the vehicles. Rosita walked up to Jesus worried.

"How's David," she asked him.

"He's okay, but he's a mess himself," he told her. Rosita nodded and followed Michonne and Morgan.

The funeral began to disperse as Glenn and Maggie approached cautiously. Glenn had told Rick he wanted to be there.

"Dani's a great friend and Daryl needs us," he told Rick. Maggie agreed.

"I'm coming too," she said. Rick nodded.

"Me too," Carl announced as he held his baby sister.

Rick shook his head. "No Carl. You stay here."

Carl shook his head. "Dani's my friend too, Dad," he told him. "I want to see her."

Rick looked at his son, whose face was of worry and pleading. There was so much he wanted to protect Carl from, but he knew it was pointless. Carl was a man now, not a kid.

Rick nodded and patted his shoulder. "All right, you can come," he told his son.

Carl gave Judith to Enid. In turn, she kissed his cheek. "Be safe," she whispered. Then she walked away, holding Judith in her arms.

Rick spoke with Heath and Scott about keeping watch over the safe zone, warning them about the Saviors.

"They obviously know about us," he told them. "I need you guys to keep this place safe."

Heath nodded. "Don't worry, Rick. We will keep this place safe."

"And make sure Dwight doesn't escape," he told him. "That bastard has to tell us a few things some time."

Both Heath and Scott nodded.

Rick then walked with his son to the vehicles, feeling angry and betrayed. If only they hadn't trusted Nicholas too much. They should have killed him after what he pulled with Glenn. And now they're in this mess with the Saviors and Dani's been kidnapped and shot.

And he can only imagine how this is affecting Daryl. He barely kept it together after Beth died. And if Dani died, someone has to be there before Daryl goes off the deep end.

They got into three cars with Rick jumping into the front seat with Jesus. They drove out of the community and into the streets. All he kept hoping as they drove to Hilltop was that Dani would just hang on.

For Daryl's sake.

…

"What the hell is going on here," Gregory demanded as he walked into the lobby. "What's this about an operation?"

Daryl looked down, not wanting to look at the prick. Carol still comforted him, giving Gregory pissed off look. David stood up eyeing him angrily.

"Hunting accident," he said. "One of our people was shot."

Gregory turned to David, glaring at him. "Which one," he asked.

"One of our people, Jane Willworth. She was accidently shot out there. But I think she'll be all right," David told him.

Daryl looked up when he heard that name. Jane Willworth?

"Yes, she's one of our people. I accidently shot her. I didn't mean to," Carol started. "Jane lumbered a little and from a distance, I thought she was a walker. Luckily my aim is really bad. I clipped her shoulder." Carol looked as meek and sad as she could.

Daryl didn't say a word. He was too upset. All he could do was think of Dani.

Gregory then huffed under his breath. "Like I always said, never give a woman any firearms. They may as well accidently shoot themselves." He then stormed off.

Carol became almost enraged. "What a pompous jerk," she said. "Sexist asshole." She then turned to David. "Jane Willworth?"

David nodded. "My mother's maiden name," he told her. "It's a name Dani could stick to for a while."

Daryl still didn't say anything. He merely grunted and got up. He walked over to the picture window and looked out.

Night was descending up the skyline and he kept thinking of how this morning, he and Dani woke up together like it was any other morning. Just them two looking forward to another day. But that wasn't the case. Dani gets taken, held and then shot. It just couldn't have been their last day together. He refused to believe it.

...

Randy stood by in the woods looking through his binoculars, watching the vehicles of the Safe Zone leave one by one, heading towards Hilltop. He grinned and radioed to Nigel, another on of Negan's men. "They're leaving," he told them. "Safe Zone could be ours by tonight if we strike."

"All right, hold on," Nigel told him. There was silence. Then Nigel's voice came over the radio. "Negan says to wait," Nigel said. "He has something else in mind."

"Like what," Randy said.

"Come to the rest stop and find out. This is going to be good!"

Randy smiled and ran to his car. He had an idea of what was going down.

Lucille will get her kiss tonight.

…

Rick and his people arrived at the safe zone by nightfall. Daryl swung the front door open, not exactly greeting his friends but relieved they're here. Rick ran up to Daryl and hugged him tightly.

"Brother, I'm so sorry," Rick whispered as Daryl's tears started to fall again. Rick then pulled from him and patted his shoulder. "How's she doing," he asked him.

"I don't know yet," Daryl replied. "Doc's still working on her. All we're doing now is waiting."

Rick nodded and was about to head inside but Daryl stopped him. "Just so you know, she ain't goin' by her real name," Daryl warned him. Rick understood completely.

Daryl felt a little better when he saw Maggie and Glenn run up to him, looking so worried. Glenn hugged him immediately, patting his back.

"She's going to be okay," he told Daryl. "I know it."

"That's right," Maggie said. "Remember when Carl was shot and my daddy saved him? I know it will be the same for her."

Carl walked up to him, giving him an optimistic look. "We're all here for you and Dani, all right?"

Michonne and Morgan were next, Michonne touching his cheek. "You okay, sweetheart," she asked him. "You look like shit."

Daryl chuckled wearily. "I feel like it," he said.

Morgan patted his shoulder. "You hand in there, Daryl. Dani is a very strong woman," he told him.

Rosita ran past Daryl into the house where she found David sitting on the bench, worried over his sister. He looked up at her and his heart soared. He ran to her and held her tightly against him.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered to her. "You didn't have to, but thank you."

Rosita kissed his cheek. "I just had to, David. We lost Abraham this morning. We can't lose anyone else."

Daryl led her to the living room where they sat down on a large sofa. He let out a sad sigh and Rosita held him, soothing his pain with her gentle fingers on his head.

…

For the next two hours, everyone waited around the mansion for any word on Dani's condition. Whatever was wrong with her was serious. Daryl only wished that anyone would just come by with any news.

He kept pacing around the hallway, biting his nails and grunting. Carol merely watched him, knowing there was nothing to quell his anger and worry. The only thing that could do that is if Dr. Carson would step out that door right now and announce she will live. And that hasn't happened yet.

Then Dr. Carson's door opened and he stepped outside, with a little blood on his green shirt. At first he appeared hesitantly. Then he took a deep breath and gave a faint smile to these people.

"She's going to pull through," he announced. Right away everyone gasped and sighed with relief in the room. Dr. Carson continued. "The bullet entered her shoulder in a horizontal path and lodge close to her carotid artery. If that bullet had stuck that artery, she would have died. She did lose some blood but it isn't bad. . It was tricky but I managed to remove it without causing any damage to her carotid artery."

Daryl walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Can I see her," he begged. Dr. Carson nodded.

"She's asleep right now, but yes, go on in." He showed Daryl into the room where he found Dani lying on a bed, her eyes closed, an IV running into her arm. He almost choked on his tears at the sight. But he knelt beside her and took her hand.

"Baby, you're gonna be okay," he whispered, lightly pushing away the strands of her hair from her face. "You made it. Like you always say, you always find a way."

….

"How soon could she come back to the Safe Zone," Rick asked. Dr. Carson shook his head.

"Dani did suffer a serious injury. I have to say she needs to be here to fully recover and it could take a couple of weeks. And that means complete bed rest and plenty of fluids. I need to monitor her so she doesn't get an infection. As you know, infections are more serious now than they ever were," Dr. Carson replied.

"I figured," Rick replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dr. Carson said. "I also recommend that everyone go home tonight. Dani needs lots of rest after today."

Everyone nodded. Morgan walked into the room and saw Daryl sitting by Dani. He approached him and sat with him.

"Doc says she'll be all right, Daryl," he told him. "She's a fighter all right."

"Course she is," Daryl replied. "She never gives up."

Morgan remained silent for a moment. And then he leaned forward in his seat.

"I still believe all life is precious. It's worth fighting for, Daryl. This girl right here is worth fighting for. I know you may not believe this, but you are truly a lucky man," Morgan told him.

Daryl looked at him, unsure of what he meant.

"You are lucky because in this God forsaken world you found someone who gives you purpose to live. I've seen how you look at her, how much you love her. It's what I had with my wife. She was so beautiful and wonderful. She gave me a fine son. And I lost them. And I lost my mind, living like an animal, not caring, not hating. Just instinct to survive.

'Then I met Julius, a man I tried to kill because I believed he was going to kill me. I was just about to shoot his head off until he asked me what I would want back if I could get it back. I thought that was the most insane thing anybody's ever told me. But I knew exactly what I wanted.

'I wanted my family back. Julius, of course, told me that was never going to happen. But if at all possible, try to see others just like them. Try to love them as I loved my wife and son. Because, as he said, all life is precious.

'Julius taught me a lot, helped me find my sanity again. He also helped me to understand the principle of those words. And that even in this world of blood and sorrow, life is still beautiful and worth its weight in gold."

He patted Daryl's back. "It's because of him, I ceased to be a mad man. And I look at people now, the ones who try and kill us and the ones who help us and I just see my family. I tried hard to help Josh. Because I was just like him myself before. I know Dani believes that others don't try to hide who they really are, but take it from me, some just lose their mind and fall in madness."

Daryl nodded. "I get it," he said. "Felt like that coming for a long time before…" he stopped himself. "And Michonne? She help you too?"

Morgan shrugged and smiled. "Yes, she does help me. She suffered as much, lost a child same as me. Our wounds may never truly heal, but where there is love we can endure." He stood up and sighed. "We will always endure."

Morgan then looked over at Dani and smiled. "You tell her when she wakes up we'll all be seeing her soon."

He then left the room, leaving Daryl alone with Dani.

And for the first time since this morning, Daryl felt calmer again, his weight lifting off his shoulders. He kissed Dani's hand and held it against his cheek. He continued to watch her sleep as the night wore on and the voices outside were carrying on.

No matter what he was never going to leave her side.

**Things are going to get insane in the next chapter! What will happen now? Stay tuned!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Dani was still unconscious for the next two hours when Rick told Daryl and David they had to go back to the Safe Zone. Daryl wanted to go with them, ensuring their safety. But Rick shook his head, placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"You and her brother have to be the first people she sees when she wakes up," Rick told him. "And she may have information that could help us, like what we're dealing with."

Daryl remembered what Dani had said right before she passed out. "The devil. I saw….the devil." He remembered how terrified she looked too. Another horrible thought came to him as well. She was held in a motel room surrounded by those pricks. It may have been possible that she was assaulted. Raped.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind. He knew that couldn't have happened. But whatever did happen in that motel room scared her.

"She said something before she blacked out, Rick," Carol spoke up. "She said she saw the devil."

Rick huffed at that statement. "Negan," he replied. "She may have seen him. And he may be at the safe zone now, trying to get Dwight back."

Rick then turned to his friends and told them they were all going back. "We need to ready ourselves ASAP," he told them.

"Not so fast," a voice spoke from behind, grabbing his upper arm. Rick turned around and saw Gregory, looking pissed off. "This woman, Jane, she going to be here for a while?"

Rick nodded. "I'd appreciate it if she could stay here," he told Gregory.

"Doc Carson says she can't move for a couple of weeks," Daryl grunted at him. "I'm staying with her till she recovers."

"Me too," David spoke up. "If it isn't too much trouble."

Gregory glared at Jesus who was standing in the corridor. Jesus returned the glare then shook his head slightly at him.

Gregory gave an annoying sigh. "Fine, they can stay." He walked down the hall and turned a corner. A loud sound of a door slamming shut could be heard through the hall. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

"What the hell is his problem," Glenn spoke up. "Dani….I mean….Jane was hurt badly."

"He's just an asshole, Glenn," Jesus replied. "But when threatened he can be a perfect little push over. Which is how we got into this situation in the first place."

Rick then looked around and saw that his son Carl was not in the room. "Carl," he called out. "Carl, where…."

"Right here, Dad," Carl replied, poking his head out of Dani's room. "I just wanted to say goodbye to her before we left."

Rick nodded and walked up to him. "She's unconscious, son. She wouldn't be able to hear you."

Carl shook his head. "You were there when I was shot, remember? You and Mom wouldn't leave me." His face became glum. "I hate leaving her here, Dad."

Rick shook his head. "It's so that she can get better, Carl. And Daryl and David are going to be right here with her."

"Your Dad's right," Daryl told him. "She's going to be okay."

Carl nodded and walked to the front of the house. "We better go," he said. "It's getting really late."

Rick smiled a bit, amazed at how much his son grew up. He really wasn't a child anymore. He was a young man.

Rick felt Daryl pat his shoulder. "I'll try to come back tomorrow morning if I can. Just to get our things for our stay."

"I'll be coming too," David said. "I need my car."

"If it's all right, I'll stay with you, David," Rosita spoke to him. "I can keep you company."

Rick nodded. "I understand." He headed for the front door and paused for a moment. He turned back to face Daryl and David once again, looking very sad. "We should have killed Nicholas," he said. "This never would have happened if we hadn't been so stupid and let him live."

David shook his head. "He had every one of us fooled, Rick. Guys like that are fucking weak, pathetic pieces of shit you need to scrape off your shoes. Just promise me one thing; he shows up again, you hold him for us." David smiled wickedly. "Please."

Rick smiled weakly at both of them and left the house with the rest of his group. Daryl felt a little sad about staying behind and leaving his friends. But Dani had to come first now. She needs him.

One by one, everyone hugged Daryl, encouraging him to be strong. He merely nodded, trying to show appreciation, but deep inside he was still reeling. Watching Dani drop like that, covered in blood, brought back the horrible nightmares he tried so hard to get rid of.

And deep down, he knew another one was coming their way very soon.

…

It was after midnight when Rick and his group left Hilltop Community. Carol rode up front with Rick, shaking her head, keeping her finger on the trigger of her handgun. She looked out the windows very determined and angry.

Rick didn't say anything to her because he knew exactly what she was thinking. This was all on themselves. Actually forgetting about the Saviors, Negan, making light of Nicholas' betrayal, Abraham. And now Dani. Taken from right under their noses with no one suspecting a damned thing. How the fuck could that have happened?

"We got too complicate," Rick finally spoke. "I know that."

"It's not that," Carol said. "We just didn't want to believe in the monsters living inside our walls, not outside."

"You referring to Nicholas," Rick said. Carol shook her head.

"Rick, if there is one thing I've learned through all of this, every part of it, it's not to become a monster. And in this world, you have to kill not to become one." She wiped her forehead and turned to face Rick. "I don't regret what I had to do. I knew everything I've done was to save us, keep us safe. But the price we're paying gets bigger every day. And all I keep thinking of is what I could have done differently. If….." she stopped herself. And then took a deep breath. "But every time I think of different possibilities, more people die regardless. I just see what we're all becoming, what I'm becoming, and I worry."

Rick looked at her sadly. "Carol, you're not a monster. Remember at Pete's funeral, what I said, about how it was the situation that changed him? I still believe it." He then sighed deeply. "And Jessie? Damn it. I didn't want to…..I did care for her. But she was grabbing my son, putting him in danger, and my family comes first." He wiped his eyes. "Yeah, Jessie and I had our thing, but she wasn't family to me at that time." He then looked right at Carol, his eyes encouraging. "All of you are family. Especially you, Carol."

Carol gave him a small yet hopeful smile. She nodded quietly. "And Rick, whatever you had to do, you know that I…"

Suddenly they heard a loud bang. The car began to swerve right under them. Rick steered the car to the right, trying to keep control over the wheel. He then came to a stop by the side of the road and cursed.

"What the fuck," he muttered. He then felt Carl grabbing his shoulder and pointing to the right of them.

"Dad, look! Oh my God," he cried.

Ten men jumped from the woods in front of them, aiming their AK-47's at them. Rick looked behind him, and to his horror, he saw his people getting pulled out one by one by at least fifty armed men, ordering them to get out of their vehicles and drop their weapons.

His car door flew open and immediately he was pulled to the ground and kicked in his stomach.

"YOU STAY ON THE GROUND AND DON'T MOVE! WE'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU EVEN TRY," a man screamed right into his ear.

He heard Carl cry out as he was dragged from the car and thrown right next to his father. Carol was also pushed next to him, scared but very angry.

Rick looked over and saw his friends, his family, lined up on the ground, huddled together. Glenn was holding his wife who began to tear up. Morgan and Michonne held hands as Morgan looked at their captors with a sneer.

All Rick could think was how he let them all down. Why didn't he think this could happen?

Rick looked up and saw all of these men keeping their weapons aimed at him. He knew they were the Saviors right from the start. But there was no point in fighting. They were outnumbered and outgunned. There was no hope left. None at all.

Then a man stepped out of his car. A very tall, muscular man wearing a black leather jacket, carrying a bat wrapped in barbed wire. His jet black hair was slick back and had a cocksure smile on his face. He grinned widely at Rick and proceeded to walk over to him.

"I bet you're the head asshole in charge, aren't ya," he asked, his voice practically laughing. "Nicholas told us all about you guys." He tapped Rick's chest with the tip of his bat. "You're Rick Grimes, and you and your people killed at least 40 of mine." His voice became serious now, his face angry. "That….will not do."

He then walked to the center of the lineup and looked at his recently taken hostages. "You are all very lucky tonight, everyone! You get to meet me in person! Not everyone has that chance, except for Nicholas, whom I spoke to personally. And that hot as fuck girl Dani! Wow, that woman has a vacuum of a mouth!" He then sighed exaggeratedly. "Such a shame, right?"

He then shook his head and smiled wickedly. "In case you fuckers haven't figured it out, I'm Negan. And these are my mother fucking bad ass men the Saviors. We save lives. And because you killed my men, I'm going to be very fucking generous. More than I have to!

'You see, the way it goes is, your community will work for me now! You give me half. Half of everything you own now. Half of your guns, your food, your medicine, your very own people. Just half of everything per month. In return, I protect your asses from the biters and from the living. I think it's a fucking fair deal! But anyone who has a problem with it will meet the only woman I will ever truly love."

He held up his bat and smiled proudly.

"Her name is Lucille, and she and I have been through so much fucking shit together. She has never betrayed me or let me down. She is my special lady. Too bad I can't fuck her properly since she doesn't have a pussy." He then looked closely at everyone lined up. His eyes fell on Maggie, seeing her condition and shook his head. "No way Lucille will do a woman, even when she's knocked up." He then glanced at Carl, who trembled. "No way will I kill a fucking kid. I'm a Savior, not a monster!"

Kill? Rick began to breath heavy.

One of them will die tonight.

…

At Hilltop, Jesus could tell there was a big problem with Gregory. He seemed agitated and worried. He then ordered Jesus to come into his office, his voice shrieking of panic.

"I know her name isn't Jane Woolworth or whatever name you gave her," he told Jesus. "Her real name is Danielle Evans. And out there are Daryl and her brother. You knew the Saviors had been looking for them, and you brought them here? Why the fuck would you do that?"

Jesus nodded quietly and then he lifted his head up and looked at him angrily. "They stood up to the Saviors a long time ago. Three took out thirty of them. If three could do that much damage to those pricks, imagine what an entire community just like them could do."

"Paul! You are bringing more fucking trouble here! If the Saviors find out that we are hiding her here, do you understand what could happen? How they could destroy everything we've built?"

"Yes, Gregory. Destroy their other half, right," Jesus said as he leaned into meet his gaze. "And we are not going to say who she is. As far as they know, Danielle Evans is dead. We are all in mourning. That's all they know. But in fact, she is alive. And when she recovers, she will help us defeat these fuckers once and for all."

Gregory looked at him astonished. "You're talking about war," he intoned. "You want us to risk our lives by fighting them?"

"We are already risking our lives, period," Jesus yelled.

Both were quiet for a moment. Jesus took a deep breath.

"And by the way, should you tell anyone what you know, I'll make she the people know how you've been spying on the younger, prettier women. I know you can be a degenerate, your people know that too. Imagine how Bill Connors will feel when I tell him you've been spying on his daughter through your little peep hole as she changes."

Gregory's eyes widened. "You…can't prove that."

"I can. And I will expose you. So be a good little leader and keep your mouth shut. Let us handle everything." Jesus then left the room, feeling a bit more confident than before. Gregory Mitchell was a push over and a scumbag. What more could be said about that?

…

"So, since you all are going to be part of the network, Lucille needs to get her kiss before the night ends," Negan boasted. "And you fuckers kept us up all night waiting for you to come home. So I gotta do this right away." He then proceeded to walk up and down the line, watching everyone squirm and cry, making him smile even more.

"Einee, minee, miney, mo! Catch a tiger by its toe."

"You don't have to do this! Please," Rick cried out. "We'll work with you! I swear! We have so much to trade with! Don't kill anyone! Please!"

Negan marched up to Rick and kicked him hard in his gut, making him lurch forward.

"You fucking piece of shit! You think I'm going to let you get away with what you all have done? You killed nine of my people not two days ago! Your redneck right hand man, his fucking girlfriend and her brother took out my whole outpost! THESE WERE MY BEST MEN AND YOU KILL THEM! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY I'M THE BAD GUY HERE!"

Negan then took a deep breath. "Besides, I already knew about what you all have. Now, don't fucking interrupt me again, or I will make an exception and have your kid's brains all bashed in."

Carl gasped, and Negan gave him a wink and a smile. Then he went down the line again. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted by that prick over there…..enie minie miney moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Enie, minie, miney…moe." Negan paused for a moment on Carol. She gave him such a cold defiant look. Negan merely glared at her. And continued his selection. "Out goe and you are now…..IT!"

The bat rested on the shoulders of Glenn. Glenn shook and breathed hard. Maggie screamed.

"It's okay, Maggie. It's okay," Glenn assured her. "I love you."

"YOU'RE IT! STEP UP TO RECEIVE YOUR KISS."

Glenn did step up, looking so boldly at him. He was going to die tonight, but he wasn't going to cry or scream or beg.

"Maggie," he said, still continuing his strong gaze on Negan. "You tell our child that I was killed by a coward tonight."

Negan huffed. "You think the martyr act will help you, you are fucking dreaming."

"I don't care, you fucking animal," Glenn said. "You want me petrified, you got it. I am scared to death. But you are not going to get any satisfaction from watching me cower at you. So go ahead. Do it. Kill me in front of my pregnant wife."

Negan raised his bat and tapped Glenn's forehead lightly with it. Glenn still kept his vicious glare on him and then slowly closed his eyes, waiting to receive Lucille.

Negan swung his bat above his head. Maggie screamed and cried, being held back by Morgan. "GLENN! NO! GLENN!"

"I LOVE YOU MAGGIE! I LOVE YOU!" Glenn cried out, taking deep breaths.

Then Negan brought down his bat.

….

Daryl still sat next to Dani, watching her carefully as she slept. He gripped her tiny hand in his huge palms, tracing her knuckles gently with his fingers. He chuckled a little, remembering how he first commented on her tiny hands. Small bond structure, she said. He then noticed round red marks around her wrist and sighed sadly. She was cuffed, it looked like. And it seemed she pushed herself out of the cuffs. Tough woman.

He then heard her moan softly. He instantly stood up to look at her face. Her eyes began to flutter and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Dani, it's me," he whispered. "It's Daryl."

"Um…..Daryl…where…." her eyes flew open. "Where…where am I?" She started to sit up, but the pain in her shoulder made her gasp out loud. "What happened?"

"Baby, you were shot," he told her. "Don't you remember? You were running to me, and then some fucker shot ya."

Dani winced from the pain. "The Saviors," she asked. "What….." Then her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God! Negan! Negan! I saw him!"

"What, Dani? You saw Negan," he asked her, panic rising within him.

She nodded hurriedly. "He knows all about us! Nicholas! He…..took…me….."

"We know, baby. We figured it out."

Dani shook her head.

"No, Daryl! It was why I escaped! I overheard them right before I could run! Daryl! They're going to ambush us tonight! They're going to attack the Safe Zone!"

Daryl began to fear the worst. He called out to David who ran into the room. David looked relieved to see his sister awake, but he knew something was wrong.

"We hafta go back," Daryl told him. "Our people are in trouble!"

David nodded and ran out of the room. Rosita immediately entered and stood next to Dani. "You stay here with her till I get back," David told her.

Rosita nodded her head. "Keep safe," she told him. David kissed her lips and ran out of the room.

Rosita sat next to Dani. Dani could tell something was very wrong.

"Rosita, are you all right," she asked.

Rosita looked at her alarmed. And then she realized that Dani had no idea what had happened today. She looked at her very sadly. Dani became more worried than ever.

….

Glenn crumpled to the ground in absolute shock. He had felt the bat swing so close at him, felt its wind fly by his head. And now it hit the ground.

This fucker better not be playing games with him that prick!

"Ah…you're no fun," he laughed at Glenn. "Let's see…"

And he bashed in Morgan's skull, spraying his blood on Maggie and Michonne. Both screamed as Negan continued to beat Morgan's head until it was a pulpy mess. Negan laughed with every swoosh of his bat, every splatter of blood that hit the screaming women. After he saw that nothing but blood and brain matter was left, he chuckled.

"Normally I don't break the rules, but you proved you had guts to me, Jackie Chan," he laughed at Glenn. "You get to live for now. But try that shit again, and I'll play the World Series with your brat as the ball. Get it?"

Glenn didn't say anything, but felt his chest heaving, his tears in his eyes. Negan than ran right up to Rick, who had tears streaming down his face.

"Hey Rick! We're all friends again," Negan bragged. "Provided of course that you will agree to my terms. Fourteen days from now, you are to give me half of everything you own, because you now belong to the Saviors."

He then ordered his men to leave. But then a car pulled up, and to Rick's surprise, he saw it was Daryl and David, coming to help but they were too late. They were pulled out of the car and led to Negan who looked them over and then smiled proudly! To Daryl's horror, he saw the sad remains of Morgan, his skull bashed in, lying on the ground, and everyone in tears. He was too late. Not again!

"Ah! You must be the redneck loser your that girl Dani was fucking! And you must be her brother! Too bad you missed our selection tonight, but since she shed her mortal coil earlier today, you both are safe for now," he said as he handed one of his man Lucille. "What a shame about that fucking hot woman, you know? Certainly would have had her sucking on my junk with those ripe hot lips of hers, huh?"

Daryl wanted to kill this man. He tried to jump him, but David held him back, whispering, "don't even try it."

The sight of this redneck angry made him laugh even harder. "You better keep this dog on a leash, David. I bet he's rabid."

"YOU FUCKER! I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! ONE DAY!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, and I fucked your mother too. Who the fuck cares but the fact that tonight you paid your debt. And now you will receive the benefits of being part of our family! I mean, I was going to make Dani choose between the both of you for what you did at the outpost all those weeks ago. But since she's gone, you're off the hook! You get to live to work for us! So there!"

Negan than jumped into his jeep and became sullen this time. "Two weeks, and we will pay a visit to Alexandria. You better of our shit ready."

All of his men dispersed into their vehicles and drove off behind Negan, leaving Rick's group in ruins. Maggie and Glenn held each other, crying and wailing into their shoulders. Michonne let out such a sad roar, holding Morgan's shoulders, crying for losing him.

Carol stood up on shaky legs and grabbed Rick's forearms. He stood up, tears streaked down his face.

Daryl fell to his knees, completely defeated and broken. What they had promised would never happen again did happen again. Their community, everyone they fought so hard to protect is in danger.

**I really hope you love my version of what I think would happen! And I am so excited about this Sunday! YAY! TWD RETURNS! I hope to write more soon. Please let me know what you all think! And thank you so much for reading! Have a great weekend everyone!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Dani shook her head sadly as Rosita told her the sad news of Abraham's death at the hands of the Saviors. She couldn't believe he was gone. He was one of their strongest people, a leader and a good friend. Despite the fact that he had broken Rosita's heart, he wasn't cruel or arrogant. He was just a good man living through the worst and making sure everyone around him was safe. It was why Tobin recommended Abraham to leader of construction. He knew how to help people in dire situations.

And now he's gone and the Saviors know where they are.

And now she worried for the rest of the safe zone. If Negan knows where they are, he would surely attack them by now. She worried for her brother and for Daryl. She knew he would make good on his promise to kill them and she couldn't bear another loss. His face still stayed with her, and the words he used, the foul language still echoed in her ears. She felt she was right back in that motel room with him, grinning and laughing at her fear.

Dani heard the sounds of vehicles driving in the distance. Her heart raced. Sweat formed on her forehead. She looked at Rosita alarmed, Rosita returning the look. Something had happened. Something was wrong.

She heard the cars pull up and loud shouts echoed outside. Someone was screaming and crying. It was Michonne, and she was crying.

"You just let him beat him to death! You didn't do a thing to help him. IF IT WAS CARL YOU WOULD HAVE CHOMPED HIS FUCKING NECK OFF! THIS IS ON YOU RICK! THIS IS ON YOU!"

Dani sat up but groaned from the pain in her shoulder. Rosita got up and ran to the door. As she opened it, Daryl walked right in, his face twisted in fear and anger. He quickly tried to look calm, but it was of no use. He walked over to her, sat down on the bed and hugged her. She heard him panting. He had been crying. She wanted to ask him what had happened, but it was clear.

"Negan," she replied and he held her tighter.

"He…..he ambushed Rick and the others," he started, a sob escaped his throat. "I was too late. He beat Morgan to death right in front of 'em. Says we gotta give him half of our stuff in two weeks."

Dani shook her head and the tears flowed down her face like a water fall. All she kept think of was how this was her fault. How stupid she was to trust that bastard Nicholas and how she could have let herself get shot in the open. She was out all this time and couldn't tell them what she had heard before she made her escape. She cried and cried into Daryl's arms believing that she had failed the only true good people left in the world.

Her brother David walked into the room, his face looking worn and heavy. He shook his head and sighed deeply. He had no words to say to his sister. He leaned back against the wall and rubbed his face, and Dani knew that they were broken.

Outside, she heard Rick scream at Gregory about Negan, telling him what had happened on the road to the Safe Zone. Gregory could be heard whining about how he believed Negan didn't exist, that he thought he was something the Saviors made up since no one outside of the Sanctuary had ever seen him before.

What a delusional asshole.

Rick then walked into her room, his face filled with anger and pain. Carol walked in right behind him, shaken. He stopped himself at the foot of Dani's bed, putting his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Dani, I just need to know…did you see him," he asked her. "When you were taken today, did he talk to you?"

Dani closed her eyes in shame and nodded her head. Rick grunted, looking at Daryl cautiously.

"I need you to tell me everything about it," he told her. "What he said to you, what he knows, everything."

"Rick, she's been shot," Daryl told him. "And there's not much to tell that we don't know already."

"Daryl, please. I need to know right now. So I can figure out what to tell the rest of Alexandria about what had happened here tonight," Rick said. He nodded at Dani. "Go on, Dani. Tell us."

She sighed and gasped. She looked up at Rick with pain in her eyes. She knew what to tell him, but wondered if any of it would help at all.

….

"I was handcuffed to a bed in a motel," she said. "I could hear the men outside talking, but their voices were muffled so I didn't understand right away. And then the door swung open. And…..God!" Talking about this was hard, but Rick was patient. As a former cop he understood how to deal with traumatized victims of violence. It was his job. He waited for her to get over her fear and to continue.

Daryl squeezed her hand and looked so worried. He hated how hard this was for her.

"He..he..was so disgusting! The things he said, just horrible disgusting things! I can't get them out of my mind. I was so scared. I was scared to do anything, to fight him or even talk. He just….he…..always knew where we were. That's what he said. He asked me about what Daryl, me and my brother did at the outpost. Why we did it. I was so afraid," her voice choked. "I was afraid of what he would do. So I told him." She turned to face Daryl, filled with regret. "I am so sorry, Daryl. I didn't know what else to do."

"It's all right, baby," he told her. "You're okay." Dani sniffed a bit.

"He…..ha also said….that in order to make up for what we had to do, I had to choose who'd live. Either Daryl or David," she sobbed. "No fucking way I'd ever choose!"

Daryl gripped her hand tighter. Patting his hand, she looked up at him so desolately. If she were to lose him tomorrow, she would cease to exist. And her brother, her twin. She looked up at him so sadly, and he returned the look. She had lost him before and almost went off the deep end herself. Losing him again would push her over the edge. He was her only family left. That Negan was a real bastard.

"He then received word about not hearing back from his group. He told me to sit tight. I heard him outside, saying 'we're going to get even with those fucks! Nobody shames the Saviors! ' I heard him say we strike tonight. And use me as a bargaining chip," she continued and shook her head. "I knew that if I stayed, it would be worse. I just knew it! So I started to free my wrists by licking them and pulling them through the handcuffs. My wrists were small enough. I did before in high school." She looked up at her brother. "You remember, Dave?"

Dave nodded solemnly. "Our Uncle Joe was a cop. In high school, as a joke, he arrested my sister for stealing the last diet coke. Within 15 minutes she managed to pull her wrists free and laughed at him."

"Well, it hurt like hell, and I can't believe I didn't pull any skin off," Dani said. "But I had to get out. I had to get back to you all as soon as possible. I needed to let you know what was going to happen. I tried. I tried so hard," she sobbed. "I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I brought this on us!"

"No you didn't, Dani," Rick told her. "It was all on Nicholas. And us as well. We never should have trusted him."

Glenn walked in, looking guilty and disturbed. "Michonne is still upset," he said. "Maggie was just checked out. Baby's fine. But Rick, I don't think we'll go back tonight." He took a deep breath. "In fact, we've decided to stay here permanently."

Rick gave him an alarmed look. "Glenn, I know this was hard tonight. I know how close you came."

"Rick, I'm always close to death. Always. But tonight, I really thought I was going to die, leave my wife a widow and my child without a father. And Rick, Negan never really comes here. He scared the hell out of Maggie. And me as well."

Rick nodded. "I get it," he told his old friend. "Your family has to come first." He patted his shoulder and Glenn nodded.

"We're going to stay here, but we will help when we can," Glenn told him. He then left the room to attend to his wife.

Rick then turned to Dani, and for some reason he looked a bit hopeful. "Negan and the Saviors believe you are dead. It's what keeping David and Daryl alive. For now, we let them believe it."

Dani's lip trembled. "But what about what he wants? Are you going to give him half of everything?"

Rick looked down in defeat. "At this point, we don't have any other choice. His men outnumber us."

Daryl groaned in anger. "You're gonna fight at him at some point, right? I mean, we can't pretend Dani's dead forever! They'll figure it out!"

Rick held up his hand to calm him down. "Of course we are. I'm letting everyone at the community think we're giving in. You think I'd work with that son of a bitch after what he did? Threatening my family and friends? Killing the man who saved my life when all of this happened? No. For now, we give him what he wants, but during that time, we're going to find out exactly where his Sanctuary is and how many men he really has.

" And then and only then, we will strike. We're not going to let him get away with this. No way. So tonight, I'll go back to the community, let Dwight go, and then tell the people that we have no choice but to give in to Negan's demands. We will inform them of Dani's passing and tell them she was already buried. For now, she stays here." He then approached Daryl and nodded towards him. "I want you and Dave to stay with her as she recovers. She needs you both now."

Dani nodded but tears continued to fall. Rick patted her knee over her blankets and smiled wearily at her. "This is not on you, Dani. It never was."

Dani shook her head, crying harder. "I never should have trusted him! I never…if I hadn't followed him…." She stopped herself, choking on her sobs.

"Nicholas," Rick asked. "You're talking about Nicholas?"

Dani nodded. "He said he had some things I might be interested in, like presents for Daryl and David." Dani gasped. "I never should have followed him to his garage. Where is he?"

David stepped forward. "At this point, we believe he's with the Saviors. No way he'd come back to the safe zone."

"We see him out there, we know what to do," Rick replied.

…

An hour later, Rick got his group ready to leave. Everyone except Michonne wished Dani well. Michonne had decided to stay at Hilltop for the time being. She had calmed down a bit to say that she couldn't stay at the house she had shared with Morgan.

Carl hugged Dani tightly, saying he was so sorry. She hugged him back and touched the side of his face. She told him she was going to be all right, but knew that was a lie.

Gregory glared at Dani in her bed, obviously worried about what would happen if the Saviors find out about her. Dani didn't care. Jesus had told her Gregory wouldn't snitch on her. She figured it was best that they avoid each other.

Rosita had decided to go back to the safe zone, since she was the town's acting nurse. That also meant she had to tally all the medicine the safe zone has. She kissed David goodbye and told him she'd see him soon. David kissed her back and sighed. He had hoped she would stay, but he understood that everyone has jobs to do.

Dani had been so upset that Dr. Carson gave her a sedative to calm her down. She felt drowsy but still couldn't sleep. Daryl sat on the bed with her, cradling her in his arms, holding her tightly as she shook and cried. He kept telling her over and over that none of this was her fault. She didn't believe him.

…..

Dwight laughed at Rick and the others as they led him out the front gate. Tara and Sasha stood together in stunned silence, clearly angry about what had happened and how Rick gave in so easily. Before they released the scarred man, Rick had held an announcement to the community about the events that transpired.

"I need to let you know that Danielle Evans and Morgan Jones have died tonight," he started, stunned gasps and looks resonated throughout the crowd. "They were both killed by the Saviors. They ambushed us tonight as we were on our way here to tell you the news of Danielle. They beat Morgan to death and told us that we are now part of his network. We are to give him half of everything we own."

Muffled voices began to speak, the people clearly upset by these terms. But Rick continued.

"If we don't give them what they want, he will kill us all. We have no choice. We have to agree to his terms, or else we will die."

"That can't be," a man in the crowd shouted. "You're just going to let him run our lives? You told us we have to fight! Remember? And now you're giving in?"

Rick sighed sadly. "I know how you feel. But at this point, we have no choice. They have more men than us, possibly an army. If we agree to their terms, they promise not to harm any of us. They offer protection for the goods we're giving." He paused for a moment. "This is how it has to be."

After he said his piece, he and Carol escorted Dwight out of Alexandria. Before he left, he grinned at them, and said, "told you guys you are all so fucked now!"

Rick put his arm around Carol's shoulders as she wrapped her right arm around his waist, watching him leave. Carol sighed deeply.

"We had no choice, Rick," she told him. "But I know you too well not to take this lying down."

Rick nodded. And they both proceeded to go inside and talk about how to divide everything they have.

….

Nicholas waited by the old rest stop for Negan and his group to return. He smiled to himself, knowing that after tonight, he will be the leader of the safe zone himself. After Glenn had treated him like a nobody for the past few weeks, he had had it. These people came into their lives and acted as though they were smarter than them. No one treats him like that.

He saw the car lights approach in the distance and recognized the huge black jeep that belonged to Negan. He was grinning now. He couldn't wait till Negan would tell him the news that Alexandria was now his.

Negan got out of the car and said a few words to his men. In his loud rough voice he laughed at how scared Rick's group was when they cornered them.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when I bashed in that guy's skull? They certainly had a piss party in their pants!" The men laughed with him as Negan swung Lucille, mocking his most recent kill. "I tell ya, boys! All ya have to do is show them who's in charge and they obey like little good soldiers."

"Negan," Nicholas approached him. "It's all taken care of, right?"

Negan turned to face him puzzled. "What the fuck are you talking about," he asked.

Nicholas grew concerned. "You know, what we talked about. About me taking over the safe zone after Rick and Glenn are dead."

"Oh, yeah. That," Negan replied, approaching Nicholas. "Thing is, I wanted to size them up. And yeah, they're scared in their little panties. However, they weren't afraid of me. Not at all. Jackie Chan looked at me right in the eye before I could bash his brains all over his wife. That Asian kid had the biggest balls I've ever seen. And Rick? Sure, he got the shit scared outta him, but that fucker is a tough bastard. And then there's you."

Negan punched Nicholas right in the gut. He bent over groaning in pain and started to vomit.

"I told you not to kill the girl! I fucking needed her! And you shot her like a pussy in front of her boyfriend! And as I was about to brain the Asian, it occurred to me why you're having a rough time making friends there. It's because you are a fucking worthless coward, right? I bet they called you out, right? I bet if I were to have a heart to heart with some of those people, including Glenn, they'll tell me what a lying yellow sack of shit you are! I mean, you betrayed your own people by coming to us! HOW THE FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!"

Negan then snapped his fingers. "String him up on that tree branch over there," he ordered his men. Two of his man grabbed each of his arms and dragged him to the branch. Another man strung up a long piece of rope.

Nicholas gasped and panted. "Please! Don't hang me! Don't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Negan tsked at him and smiled. "This is the part I love the most," he grinned. "Actually getting the chance to kill a weak asshole like you! You see, Alexandria is now under my protection. Therefore, it is my job to ensure the safety of that place. And since you put your own people in danger, which makes you a traitor. And traitors get drawn and quartered!"

Negan's men hung him by his neck and stripped his clothes off. To his left the other men were preparing a fire. Nicholas screamed, begging for his pathetic life. Negan shook his head, taking out his very large hunting knife.

"Oh, sweetheart," he smiled. "Have some dignity at least."

And then Negan plunged his knife into his stomach. Nicholas bellowed and wailed from the pain. He gasped at the sight of his intestines being drawn out by Negan's knife and watched helplessly as Negan threw the bloody guts into the fire.

"We have a long way to go," Negan chimed. "After this, I'll slice your dick off and toss it into the fire, along with your fingers, toes, arms and legs. Now that is the end to a perfect night!"

…

The next morning, Dani was still sleeping. She finally got some rest, falling asleep in Daryl's arms. He gently pushed away the strands of her hair and kissed her on her forehead. He hated to leave her here, but Glenn, Dave and he had to go back to the Safe Zone and collect their things. They also had to get Dani's clothes as well.

Jesus walked into the room, looking on the sad sight. "She'll be all right here," he told him. "Gregory won't rat on her."

Daryl nodded slightly. He got up and walked over to him. "Ya think? I hate leaving her."

Glenn approached him as he walked down the hall. "Maggie says she'll stay with Dani until you come back."

Daryl thanked him and they started to leave.

Before they got in the car, Daryl stopped him. He pulled out the diamond ring he had selected for Dani.

"I want you to keep this for me," he told David. "I'll give it to her when all of this is over."

David reluctantly took the ring and put it in his inner jacket pocket. "You know, you could just propose to her now," he said.

Daryl shook his head. "Not when the threat of these assholes hangs over us. I don't want this to be part of it. Only after Negan and those fuckers are dead, then I can give her this."

Glenn approached them from behind. "Let's go," he told them.

David agreed and they both got into the car to drive back to the safe zone with Glenn in the back. They rode in absolute silence, their thoughts of what had happened the night before never leaving them.

It took an hour to get to the safe zone, and Daryl could tell a lot of people were upset. Spencer didn't say anything when he let them in, but the look on his face said it all. It was the look of despair and desperation. Dave drove in and saw the people huddled in groups, crying over the events of what had occurred. Daryl saw how they looked at him with pity in their eyes.

They stopped in front of their house and got out. Carol greeted them on the porch. She had already packed their things.

"Figure I'd save you some time," she told them. "I know you want to head back to Dani."

Daryl hugged her so tightly and felt like he wanted to cry again.

"Everyone here thinks she's dead," Carol whispered to him. "Rick has spread the word that you, Glenn, Maggie and Dave are just staying at Hilltop for a while. They don't know the rest."

Daryl pulled away, his lips trembling. "Thanks," he told her.

Rick approached him cautiously. He then gave Daryl a big hug. Daryl knew this was for appearances. The people had to believe she's dead.

…

Glenn came back to their house after an hour, carrying two large bags. David had gotten his Dodge Challenger ready and started to pack. Some of the people didn't come by to say they're sorry or goodbye. Daryl was relieved of that for it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

Spencer started to call out to Rick. "Someone's here," he shouted. "I think it's the Saviors!"

Rick groaned and his face became furious. He and Daryl ran to the front gate where behind the bars stood four men around a beaten up van. A wicked smile played on one of them.

"We were told we had fourteen days," Rick yelled. "What the fuck is this?"

"Well, since this place is now ours, we can come by anytime we want," the smiling man said. "But we're not here for fun. It's business." He threw a piece of paper on the ground. It looked like a map.

"What's this," Daryl demanded. The man gave him a smug smile.

"It's where you can find Nicholas," he dryly replied. "If you want him."

The men got in their car and drove off.

Rick opened the gate and picked up the map. It was hand drawn, but it gave clear directions on where to find him.

Along with a personal note from Negan, which read;

**Rick! I've kept my promise and exterminated any rats you may have. I'll come by to collect my fee, which I'll tell you what it is when I get there!**

** Negan**

…

Daryl, David and Rick drove out to the location pointed out by the map. They saw the faint white smoke as they drove up a road to a rest stop of a small building with broken windows. As they got out, they could smell iron in the air.

It didn't take them long to know it was blood.

They saw where the smoke was coming from and ran to the back of the building and stopped in their tracks when they saw the sight before them. It was Nicholas, or what was left of him, hung by his neck, and now a walker snarling at them. His limbs were cut off and his abdomen was torn up. They also saw that he was castrated.

Dave moaned at the sight. He hated this guy but he didn't deserve this. Rick merely shook his head.

Daryl walked up to him and spat right on him. "Good riddance," he bellowed. He could never forget what this prick had done. He had set them all up and now Morgan and Abraham were dead and Dani's been shot. He brought this on all of them.

They left him hanging there, not giving him the mercy of a blade in the head. He didn't deserve it. They all drove back to the Safe Zone with heavier hearts.

And all the while, Daryl thought of how he might like to see Negan strung up like that. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply into his lungs. He promised himself that he would get Negan first chance he got. He was going to make that son of a bitch pay for Morgan, for Abraham.

But more important, for Dani. The thought of her being alone with him set his blood on fire. He was definitely going to make that fucking psycho suffer for hurting her. He promised on his brother's soul he would.

**It's getting good! Wait till later when the Saviors do arrive! And last night's episode of The Walking Dead was so damned good! Wow! Carol is the danger! She is the one who knocks! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! More will come later!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The two weeks that went by were a blur to Dani. All she did was sleep her days away. Not because she was tired. Every time she opened her eyes she would find herself back at one of the rooms at Hilltop lying in bed, a large bandage draped across her shoulder. It hurt every time she moved it. She had hoped that she was waking up from a horrible nightmare. But it's always the same. She was shot by one of the Saviors who now believe she's dead.

And Alexandria now belongs to those bastards.

Daryl had told her Rick has a plan. That he's pretending to comply with them. Still it made her feel awful, just lying here, not being able to help them. She owed them all big time for everything.

She had been moved into a room with a king sized bed so that Daryl could share it with her. He would hold her at night until she fell asleep. She kept telling him he didn't need to do that, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to be with her more than ever, not letting her out of his sight. She knew he was being over protective, but after watching her get shot right in front of him, he wasn't letting go. His loyalty and devotion showed no boundaries and she loved him so much.

"Good morning, Jane," Maggie dropped by, bringing her a tray of oat meal and chicken broth. She set the tray down on the ground and helped Dani sit up so she could eat. Dani was still getting used to being called Jane. She knew it was a cover, but it was hard to remember. As soon as Dani was in position, Maggie put the tray over her legs in front of her. Dani took a whiff of the food and didn't feel too hungry. But she knew she had to eat. Dr. Carson warned her that she needs to get stronger if she is to survive.

She thanked Maggie for the food and Maggie sat with her, apparently making sure she eats everything.

"How are you feeling," Maggie asked her, putting her hands on her own stomach.

Dani shrugged. "Physically, I still feel like hot nails were shot through my shoulder," Dani replied.

"No, I meant how are you really feeling," Maggie asked again.

Dani set her spoon down on the tray and sighed. "Numb and scared," she said. "Just waiting for the worst to happen."

Maggie nodded. "I know what you mean. Just when it seems that nothing else could go wrong after everything," she trailed off. "I know me and Glenn being here won't do much. We're here for the baby, but really, we're here because we think it's safer than Alexandria."

Dani nodded slightly. "I do feel a bit safer," she said. "But not by much. I worry for every one we left behind. I feel so powerless being here, not able to do anything to help. I was in that room with that psychopath, and I was so scared to death of making even one mistake. I wish to God I would have just gone for his eyes, chewed on his neck, just to do something!"

Maggie reached for her upper arm and shook her head. "Dani, don't ever think that. None of this is on you. You were smart not to try anything at that time. He would have killed you. You're alive, Dani…um…Jane. You're alive and you're with us now." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You just eat and get your strength, because sooner or later, I know we'll need you."

Dani gave a weak smile and continued to eat small portions of her meal. But her stomach felt uneasy. There was another reason for her worries. Today Daryl and David will go hunt and scavenge for the safe zone to ensure they have enough to give to the Saviors. She was filled with dread just thinking about the two men she loved the most being in the same place with that bastard who terrorized her so much.

"Hey darlin'," she hard Daryl's voice from her door. She lifted her face to see him by her door giving her a sweet smile. "How're ya doin', sugar?"

She gave him an uneasy smile. "Pretty okay," she told him. "Just feeling a little dejected, but fine."

Daryl walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "What's wrong, honey," he asked her. "You worried about somethin'?"

Dani looked at Maggie and then turned to Daryl. She took a deep breath and sighed sadly. "I just hate that you're going out there, working for those jerks after what happened," she replied. "I hate that I can't be with you out there. I know I'm supposed to stay put, but I just hate being an invalid and people waiting on me."

"Dani, you're not an invalid," Maggie told her. "You were shot and need to recover. And for the time being, you have to be here. Otherwise the Saviors will really hurt us if they know you're alive."

"Sweetheart, you ain't no charity case," Daryl told her firmly. "We are gonna make 'em pay. We just have to play along and find out what we can."

Dani nodded, feeling the tears sting her eyes. "I understand. I just want you guys to be so careful. This guy, Negan, he's so unpredictable and crazy. Whatever you do, don't set him off." She then sighed. "If I lose you and my brother…..just please promise me when you're out there you will be careful."

Daryl solemnly nodded. "I promise. I'm gonna come back to you tonight. I wanna be here when those bandages come off," he told her. She remembered that Dr. Carson was going to remove some of her bandages and see how she's healing. If all goes well, her stitches might be removed. She was still in pain but as she noticed as soon as she's mobile, the stiffness leaves her and the pain becomes dull.

"We'll see what happens," she told him. "Just be safe. Okay?"

He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "I promise," he whispered. He looked over at Maggie who proceeded to stand up and face a window, knowing he wanted a bit of privacy with Dani. He mouthed the words love you. She mouthed them right back. He kissed her again and stood up.

Her brother Dani walked into the room, with his hands in his pockets. "Everything's ready to go," he said. "We're taking the pick-up truck. No way I'm bringing my car out there."

"Why's that…..oh," Dani stopped herself and realized what he had meant. If he took his cherished 1970 Dodge Challenger to the safe zone, Negan would definitely claim it as his own. David was being very smart about it.

He walked over to his sister and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry about us," he told her. "We're not stupid. We lasted this long, right?"

Dani nodded as he released his arms around her. "Damn straight," she replied. "But I'm telling you both that psycho wanted me to choose who would die between you two. He may think I'm dead but who knows what the fuck goes on in that deranged mind of his? Whatever he says to you, or how much he takes, don't go against him." She then faced her brother. "And remember, David, he may have spared your life even if you quote on quote "betrayed him", she continued using her fingers. "But just please stay out of his way. That guy is unpredictable."

David shook his head at her. "If he wanted to, he would have killed me already. I think he just wanted to hurt me by having you shot dead. But the thing is he didn't count on you surviving."

Dani shrugged. "Yeah, well, let's just hope he never catches on until I have him kiss Lucille." She smirked, but Daryl, Maggie or David weren't laughing.

…

Maggie hugged both Daryl and David outside the mansion, wishing them luck. Glenn shook their hands and patted their shoulders. It was decided that he should stay at Hilltop and keep watch. Also, his near death at the hands of the Saviors had put him on edge and he wanted to stay clear of them as much as possible now.

Michonne didn't say anything to them as she walked by. Since Morgan's brutal death she had remained quiet and sullen, unable to talk to anyone. All she does these days is walk around the perimeter of the community and meditate by Morgan's grave. Daryl wanted to go over and ask her how she was doing but he knew that was pointless. Losing people you love takes so much out of you. You can't think or feel anything. Just the lonely damned emptiness the loss leaves you.

Jesus walked up to them before they left, seeming a tad bit hopeful. "I'm going to take a little stroll down a road that's used more by the Saviors," he told them. "Maybe, I could tail them, see where they go."

"Be careful," David warned him. "These psychos, who knows what the hell they'll do."

Jesus grinned widely at them. "At this point, I'd say it's them that need to be afraid." He walked down to the gates and Kal let him out. Kal then held the gate door open for Dave and Daryl as they got in their truck and drove through.

They drove down the road in silence at first. And then Dave broke the ice. "That Jesus fella is sure weird," he said.

Daryl grunted. "Wonder what he's got planned if he's just gonna walk out there by himself."

"Who knows? I'm just hoping we find out a lot more of these fuckers soon. I hate giving in to them," David said. "I hate the fact that we have to let them screw us over for now."

"It's what we're supposed to do," Daryl replied. "But it ain't gonna last, Dave. I promise. Rick knows what he's doing."

"That's why you all followed him all this shit storm happened," David replied. "I see that. He's a good man. But I bet right now, he's not that popular in the community." He grew silent. "Actually, I am happy about going back. I haven't seen Rosita since that night."

Daryl hadn't seen any of his family since that night himself. He missed Carol and Rick. He also missed Aaron, for he had a good heart. It would be good to see them. But he didn't say anything as David drove on.

…

David and Daryl spent the better part of the morning hunting. Daryl was very impressed with David's hunting and tracking skills. He was able to kill at least three rabbits and four squirrels. Daryl himself got a large doe. With David's help, he loaded it onto the bed of the truck. He thought he could butcher it himself at the safe zone. He himself also managed to bag at least seven squirrels.

Towards mid-afternoon, they called it a day and loaded up their gear in the truck. They drove to the safe zone, feeling a bit confident that they had done well. They had enough to give to the Saviors and enough for themselves.

As they approached the safe zone, they both became alarmed. There were about five vehicles outside the gates of Alexandria. "Oh fuck," David whispered. "The Goddamned Saviors."

David slowed down the truck as he saw the Saviors approach with their guns aimed at them. One man walked over to the driver's side and leaned in to speak with David. He appeared to be a gruff kind of man, with a buzz cut and wearing a blue jean vest by itself.

"What the fuck are you doing here," he asked Dave. Dave stared him down.

"We were bringing in more stuff for the Safe Zone," he replied, a hint of venom in his tone. "We weren't expecting you guys until three days from now."

"Negan likes to call early," the man snickered. "If you have our stuff….."

"Half! Only half! We'll divide it when we get inside," Daryl snarled at him.

The man nodded at them and took a step back. "Go in. Negan will love this," he grinned at them. David proceeded to drive the truck into the safe zone, where to their horror, they saw the Saviors ransacking homes in front of their terrified owners. Now Daryl understood why they came three days early. It was to catch them by surprise to make sure they won't hide anything from them. Those sons of bitches!

Daryl looked to his left and saw Negan walking so proudly down the streets of their community, laughing at the calamity of the people. And even worse, Daryl saw Rick walking right behind him, looking ashamed and carrying that bat of Negan's. Rick looked so defeated and broken as he trailed Negan. It made him wonder if it was possible that his best friend and leader had truly lost his will to lead his people.

"Ah! The redneck and the city slicker," Negan announced towards David's truck. Daryl groaned as he watched Negan proudly walk up to him. "I see you've got the meat!"

David and Daryl looked at each other and then got out of the truck. Daryl leaned against the passenger door and stared Negan down. "What the fuck you want," he hissed.

Negan didn't change his boastful mood as he looked at all the deer carcass in the truck. "Nice haul. We'll take it from here," he said. Daryl stopped him.

"We agreed! Half! I'll butcher this deer and give you half," he growled. Negan raised his eyebrows at him.

"What a temper you have there! I'll take whatever half I want, all right? Just too bad your girl isn't around to cradle your balls anymore! Maybe that's why you're so….."

"DON'T YOU EVER…." Daryl was cut off by David who held him back. Rick held out his hand to calm him down.

"Daryl, calm down," David told him. He then faced Negan, giving him a look of disdain. "You can have the deer. We'll keep the rabbits and squirrels. That fair? Or do you want us all to starve and then we can't give you all the goodies you want?"

Negan slowly walked over to him, his face emotionless as he looked right into his eyes. Then his face beamed and he started to laugh. "Wow! That's a fucking great deal! We'll take the deer!" He then snapped his fingers and two of his men immediately ran to the pick-up and pulled out the deer.

Daryl looked on with anger seething through him. He glared at Rick, giving him an accusing look. Then he stomped off to his house where Carol greeted him. She stepped down the porch steps angry.

"They took most of my things! My clothes, food….just anything that prick wanted," she carried on. "They caught us by surprise. Rick had no choice but to let them in."

Daryl stepped into the house and closed the door as soon as Carol came inside. "I did manage to hide a few things. Not much. But it's the rest of Dani's clothes. In case she's staying…" she stopped herself. "Damn. I can't believe…."

"They can't hear us from here," Daryl told her. "She's all right, by the way." He grew a little glum. "Shoulda been here. Now I bet I fucked up everything, right?"

Carol looked at him optimistically and patted his back. "On the contrary, I think you handled yourself really well. You are portraying the grieving lover who can't fight back. Negan bought that, of course." She then lifted his chin so that she can see his eyes. "I know how it looks, but trust me, Rick knows what he's doing."

….

"No! That's all we have," Rosita and Tara cried out as the Saviors took boxes of their medicine. David ran to her and held her back.

"Let them," he whispered to Rosita. "We have no choice."

"Good boy," one of the men responded. "Maybe she'll give you a treat later."

Rosita tried to march up to him, trying to slap him. David stopped her. "It's not worth it," he told her. She then cast him an angry look and then stormed off to the back of the clinic.

After the Saviors left, David went to talk to her and found her crying by herself. She saw him approach and wiped her tears away. David wrapped his arms around her and sighed sadly into her hair.

"It's not over," he whispered. "They hadn't won."

Rosita shook her head. "But how will I treat everyone here," she cried. "They took most of the meds, vitamins, insulin…how are we going to manage?"

David nodded. "We will get by," he assured her. "I promise."

Olivia then entered the clinic, almost in tears. "They took most of the food," she cried. "There's some left, but I don't know how we'll get by this month!"

"It'll be fine," David assured her. "We'll get more later."

Olivia then looked at him mournfully. "By the way, I was very sorry about your sister, David," she began. "Dani was so brave and tough. We all miss her."

David nodded to her. "Thank you." Olivia then turned around and walked out of the clinic. David then winked at Rosita who smiled at him.

"If she only knew," he told her as he smiled widely.

…

After the Saviors gathered the supplies they found, Negan asked for Lucille back. Rick, showing his quiet disdain, obeyed and handed the barbed wired bat back to its rightful owner. Daryl felt humiliated for him. Negan then leaned into Rick and intoned roughly, "I just slid my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it."

Rick didn't look up at him. He looked so defeated and crestfallen to even face him. Daryl wanted to walk up to that bastard and beat him into the ground. But he knew it was hopeless. One of the Saviors would shoot him anyway and then they would kill everyone in the safe zone. It wasn't worth it.

Negan then laughed. "See ya in a month!" And then the Saviors left the community. The inhabitants were shaken obviously and broken. And Rick shook his head sadly and proceeded to walk to Carol's house, with Dave and Daryl trailing behind. The looks they got from the people made him cringe. He hoped that Rick did have a plan soon.

As soon as they entered Carol's house, he smiled at them. "Was that good," he asked Daryl.

Daryl shook his head and grinned. "Hell, you had me convinced you were giving in!"

Rick sighed. "Next month we'll be ready. Until then we scavenge and hunt just in case. But that is the last time I give in to that fucker. I promise you."

"And what about my sister," David spoke up. "We can't keep her hidden for too long. Gregory has been a jerk ever since we left her there."

"Don't worry. Jesus told me a while ago he won't be a problem," Rick told him confidently. "Let's just hope that he finds out what he can about these people." His face grew concerned. "How is she doing, by the way?"

Daryl sighed. "All right. She may have her stiches out tomorrow."

"And Maggie and Glenn?"

"Maggie's getting bigger every day and Glenn helps out on runs and security. They send their love," David told him.

"That's good," Rick replied. "Carl is still upset about what happened. Won't stop talking about Morgan. That boy has seen way too much horror in his life. I worry what it does to him."

"He ain't no kid anymore," Daryl told him. "He's bad ass though."

Rick chuckled. "Thanks, Daryl. I really appreciate what you and Dave did for me today. I know it looked bad, but no way am I giving in."

"No way would you do that," Carol told him. "Let's just hope Negan continues to fall for this charade."

Judith began to cry upstairs. Rick excused himself to tend to her. Daryl raised his eyebrows at Carol.

"Judith's here," he asked her.

Carol shrugged. "Well, with you, David and Dani gone, Rick offered to move in with his kids. I guess he didn't want me to be lonely."

Daryl scoffed at her. "You lonely?"

She smiled sweetly.

Rick then ran down the stairs in a panic. "Have you seen Carl," he yelled. Carol shook her head at him.

"He was upstairs last I saw him," she said.

Rick became terrified. He ran outside, calling out for his son, searching desperately for him. But to no avail.

Enid walked up to Rick, looking worried. "I did see him outside," she told Rick.

"Where," Rick demanded. "Where was he last?"

"He said he wanted to do something about the Saviors," she told him nervously. "He said he was sick of being afraid."

The blood drained from Rick's face as he panicked. Daryl grabbed his shoulders and looked right at him. "We'll find him," Daryl promised him. "He can't be too far. We'll stay with you till we find him."

Rick nodded, but he worried so much for his son. Everything he's done, the horrible things he had to do were for him and Judith. If he lost him now, then it all would have been for nothing. Just a complete waste.

And Daryl was already pissed at that kid for holding him up from Dani. He had to get back to her. He worried about her so much. That smarmy jerk Gregory always hovered over them, keeping watch and making sure Dani won't be found out. With Daryl and David gone, it would be the perfect opportunity for Gregory to make a beeline for the Saviors and tell them all about Dani. And the thought of what they could do to Dani chilled him.

He had hoped that Glenn and Maggie will stay with her and keep her safe.

They searched the roads outside the walls and paths in the woods, but all they came across with was more walkers. Fighting them was pointless since they lost a lot of their ammo to Saviors. They came back to the safe zone at dusk, feeling dejected and worried. Rick couldn't even look at Heath when he let him through the gates. All he kept thinking about was finding his son.

….

Later that night, Jesus arrived at the safe zone and arrived on Rick's door, smiling.

"I have great news for you," he told Rick as he entered his house. "I found out where the Saviors keep their main base."

"Really," Rick looked very surprised. "You actually found it?"

Jesus nodded. "Of course. I let that asshole Dwight capture me and bring me to their lair. But I managed to escape before they drove up to their sanctuary, which is actually an abandoned factory about thirty miles north of here." He sighed deeply. "That place is fucked up on the outside. They have concrete barriers leading to the entrance so that you can only enter one at a time. And they have lots of walkers impaled on their fence. I have to admit, it's clever."

Rick nodded, but still looked scared.

"His son's missing," Daryl told him.

"You didn't see him out there," Rick asked worried. Jesus shook his head no.

"That's one tough kid," Jesus assured him. "I bet he snuck a ride with the Saviors."

Rick snarled in anger. "We have to go after them, NOW!" He grabbed his colt revolver and extra ammo he managed to stash.

Daryl followed his lead, hating that he couldn't get back to Hilltop just yet, but Dani will have to wait a little longer.

"I can go to Dani myself, let her know what happened," David assured him. "I know she's very worried." Daryl nodded to him.

"Thanks Dave," he told him. "Tell her I'm sorry."

David grabbed Rick's shoulders and looked into his terrified eyes. "I don't think they'll kill him. He's your son. Killing the son of the leader would be a bad move."

Rick nodded. "All right. Let's go."

Rick, Daryl, Carol and Jesus jumped into a van while David got into his pick-up. They went into different directions as they left the safe zone.

Daryl hoped that Carl would be alive. Because he wanted to have a little talk with him about the shit he pulls.

….

Dani barely slept through the night. She worried about Daryl and her brother. They promised to be back before dark and now it's well over 3 am. She wondered what was going on. What had happened to them?

She sat up and wiped her head. And that's when she saw someone sit on a chair across the room. She gasped out loud and reached over and turned on her lamp. The light illuminated the room, revealing Gregory sitting there in the dark, glaring at her.

"Can't sleep," he asked her in a snide tone.

"What the hell are you doing in here," she demanded.

He grinned at her. "Thought you might use some company since your boyfriend and your brother aren't here," he told her getting up. "Since they care so much about your wellbeing, Jane."

"I'm fine," she told him. "Now please leave my room."

"With pleasure, Jane," he emphasized on her false name, implying he knows who she really is. He strode to the door with the confidence of a snake salesman. He opened the door and looked at Dani one last time. "Good night, Jane." He then closed the door behind him.

Dani was seriously freaked out now. At that point she knew that Gregory the creep will have to be dealt with sooner than she thought. He was enjoying her paranoia with relish.

….

"What an asshole," Maggie exclaimed as she helped Dani sit up for her examination. Dani had told her what had happened the night before, how Gregory creeped her out. "I know he won't do anything about you though. Jesus has something really good on him."

"Do you know what it is," Dani asked her. "Because I want to use it on him."

Maggie shook her head. "I have no idea, but I'm sure it's big."

Dani felt her lip tremble. She tried to suppress the tears forming in her eyes. It wasn't just Gregory that got to her.

Daryl and her brother never made it home last night and it greatly worried her. Maggie understood her concern but tried to lift Dani's spirits.

"I bet something came up at Alexandria and Daryl and David had to help Rick out," she told her. "I've known Daryl for a very long time and I know he's safe. So is your brother."

Dani shook her head. "It's just that with Gregory acting like such a creep and they're not here, I'm just so worried. What if the Saviors…."

"Hi there," David popped his head in her door. "I see you're decent. May I come in?"

Dani eyes lit up. "Hey! Where's Daryl?"

David sighed. "He had to stay behind and help Rick. The Saviors came three days early and took more than half of the communities supplies." And then he paused. "And Carl's missing."

Dani became alarmed. "Oh no! Carl? What happened?"

"I think Carl decided to go after the Saviors himself," he told her. "Jesus found out where their base is, and that's where they were headed when I left."

"Oh shit," Dani cried. "They're going to get killed!"

"Now, I don't think that'll happen. Negan may be a ruthless bastard but he's a smart ruthless bastard. He needs them to keep the community going. He's not going to risk losing his cash cow now."

"It doesn't make me feel any better," she emphatically told him.

Dr. Carson then came to the door and smiled. "How is everybody today," he asked in an upbeat tone. Dani shrugged at him.

"Okay, maybe," she replied. David stepped out the room to give them privacy. Dr. Carson walked over to her and asked her to lower the right shoulder of her nightgown. She did as she was asked, revealing her bandaged wound. He carefully removed the bandage to reveal a horizontal scar of about five inches over her shoulder. It had at least over fifteen stitches; at least that's what Dani thought. She closed her eyes for a second as Dr. Carson carefully examined her, pressing his fingers gently against the wound.

"Well, I'd say you are healing very nicely," he told her. "In fact, this wound has completely healed. Give me few minutes and we can remove the stitches." He then sighed a bit. "Unfortunately there's nothing I can do about the scar."

Dani shrugged. "I have a dozen more anyways."

"I know. I saw them as they were undressing you two weeks ago," he told her in a sympathetic tone. "You've really been through the ringer."

"Well, whatever it takes to survive in these times," she said.

Maggie gave her a sad look. She knew Dani had been tortured but it broke her heart to realize how bad.

…

After Dr. Carson removed the stitches, he told her she could be more mobile now. He recommended walking around the community. Dani didn't really feel like it. She just wanted to stay in and wait. She got dressed and put on her black leather jacket. That's when she noticed the large hole, resting above her wound. She walked to the mirror and pressed her hand over the hole, looking sadly at herself.

How many times has she come so close to death? A dozen? A hundred? And yet this was the one that haunted her the most. This will be a scar that will forever remind her of Negan and his control over the safe zone. How she wished she could go back there. She missed Carol and Rick so much. Even Sasha and Tara, although she wasn't very close to either of them.

And Carl.

She prayed he would be found safe. If Rick loses him, it might drive him crazy again. She remembered what Carol had said about how Rick was hallucinating for a while after his wife died. She couldn't think about what losing his only son could do to him. To all of them.

Dani walked out of her room and stopped as she saw Gregory out in the hall talking to another older man. Dani didn't want to run into him after he scared her last night so she went the opposite direction towards the large balcony on the second floor. To her relief there was no one there. She sat on a concrete bench and brought her knees up to meet her chin. She put her wrists on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. She looked around and saw people working on the fields and tending to the animals.

She then looked over at the gate, hoping to see it open. But to no avail. She worried so much for Daryl. She prayed he would come back alive.

"Hey, there you are," a friendly voice spoke to her. "We've been looking for you."

She turned to face Glenn and Maggie walking onto the balcony looking at her optimistic. "Just wanted to find a quiet corner," she told them.

"Dr. Carson says you can walk outside, around the community," Maggie told her. "It's quite something here."

"Yeah, they have a blacksmith here who makes metal spears and knives. Comes in handy," Glenn said.

Dani shrugged a bit. "Well, I'm outside now," she said, and looked over at the gate.

Glenn and Maggie looked at each other concerned. Maggie then said she had to see Dr. Carson for an examination. She turned to face Dani and told her she would see her soon. And then she went back inside.

Glenn took a seat next to Dani and looked out in the same direction as her. "I know you're scared," he began. "But I believe Daryl will be fine." He smirked a bit. "Ever since day one, he was the only one who kept his cool, wouldn't let any of this phase him. When all of us were panicking, he'd say, "What's the matter? You destroy the brain and that's it! Don't you people know nothin'?"

Dani chuckled a little. "Sounds just like him," she replied. "A man like him was already prepared for this world. He hunted and lived off the land long before all of this happened. He didn't rely on technology like the internet and cell phones like we did. We were social media slaves and he was already free."

Glenn perked up a bit. "I never thought of that before. Interesting point."

"I never thought I could feel anything for anybody again after…..but he just popped into my life so unexpectedly. Hell, all of you did on the road here. I think about that a lot. What if the Dodge Challenger hadn't broken down at that exact time and place? I may not have even met you all. Not even him." She felt a sob in her throat and swallowed to suppress it. "You are all good people, people we should have hooked up with before. People like you should be in charge, not pricks like Negan or Tobias or even the Governor. It's not how it's supposed to be."

Glenn shook his head and wiped his forehead. "I brought this on us when I let Nicholas live," he said. "He threw walkers at me, shot at me and I gave him a chance because I felt sorry for him. I thought he would learn, that he wasn't the bad guy. I was so wrong." He then took a deep breath. "Negan was going to kill me that night."

Dani looked at him in stunned silence.

"He had chosen to kill me, but I wasn't scared enough for him to do it. It's because I knew at that moment that all of this was on me and it was me that had to pay for it. All because I just couldn't bring myself to do kill that Judas. I had never killed a living person at all since this started and I don't know if I can. Even now, knowing letting Nicholas live was a big mistake, I don't believe I can do it."

"Glenn, don't you dare say that," Dani spoke up. "None of this was on you." She then scoffed and shook her head. "It's what that prick wants. I get it now. He wants us to feel this way, that we deserve the pain and suffering he inflicts on us because he wants us hopeless. He wants us to feel we're nothing without him. That's his trick, you see? And it's nothing special. Tobias used that. And I believe cops at that hospital in Atlanta did that too, right?"

Glenn nodded and closed his eyes. "That's the one thing I think of constantly now." He sighed sadly. "Daryl told me about what happened at the funeral parlor, the night after we buried Beth."

Dani became silent. He turned to face her. "You knew, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Daryl told me about it a while ago. He asked me not to say anything."

"I wish we had known. We left innocent people back there to be raped and beaten and forced to be slaves. I know that's not what Beth would have wanted. Why did we leave those people there? Why did we leave those fucking bastards in charge?"

"Because you all in shock because you lost someone very special to you," Dani replied. "And you had a long way to get here."

"But Dani, we're supposed to be the greater good," he told her. "We're supposed to be the ones others can turn to when they have no one else left to trust. We're the good guys, but I feel like a heel leaving those people there."

"We are the good guys, Glenn," she told him, wrapping her arm around his back. "And soon, Negan will fall and we will survive. No matter what."

She then brought back her arm and rested her hands on her knees. "We are the ones who will inherit the earth," she spoke, looking out at the sky and smiling to herself. And Glenn returned the smile and looked out with her.

And for the first time in a very long time, she felt a tremendous calm within her. For she knew the Savior's days are numbered.

**Where's Carl? And if he shows up, what will Daryl say to him? And will Gregory be a cowardly rat bastard and turn Dani in? And most important, Rick and his children have moved in with Carol?**

**I will post more soon! It's going to get good!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

David came to see his sister on the balcony with Glenn. He did see her smile a bit. She greeted him warmly and hugged him.

"Feeling better," he asked her, returning the hug.

"A little," she replied.

Glenn got up and said he had to go check on his wife. Before he left, he turned to Dani and gave her a confident smile.

"I know he'll be okay," he told her. "I'm sure of it." He then headed back inside, leaving David and Dani alone on the balcony.

"Wanna walk around outside? Catch some fresh air," he asked his twin sister. She shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do then wait," she told him. "Sure thing." They headed inside and walked down the stairs to the front door. She wanted to do something, anything to keep her mind off of worrying for Daryl. There's nothing she can do for him right now except worry, and it was paining her.

….

"How much further," Rick asked as Carol drove on to the Sanctuary. Rick was desperate and scared.

"Not much. I'd say about five miles," Jesus replied. "Keep your eyes peeled for any Saviors out here."

"You don't think they'd do anythin' to him," Daryl asked.

"I doubt it. Like you said, Jesus, Negan's not stupid. Killing Carl would be a disaster," Carol said.

"True, but Negan is unpredictable. The rules keep changing with him," Jesus warned. "I honestly can't tell you what to expect."

Then a van rolled out right in front of them, causing Carol to slam on the brakes immediately. Five men jumped out of the van, aiming their weapons on them. Daryl saw Negan step down from the front of the van, smiling his evil grin.

"Ah, Rick! It's so good to see you," he laughed, swinging Lucille over his head and resting her on his right shoulder. "I bet you're here for your little brat, right?"

"Where is he," Rick intoned as he marched up to him. Two of the Saviors tried to hold him back, but Negan waved at them to let Rick passed. "Where's my son, you son of a bitch?"

"Oh, that kid. The little shit stowed away in my car, killing four of my men. What the fuck you think I did?" Negan then grinned at Rick. "I can't wait for you to see what we've done to your boy!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Rick lounged at him, pummeling Negan to the ground and punching him in the face. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU KILLED HIM…..IF YOU…..  
Negan punched Rick off of him and laughed hard. "Wow! Check out the balls on the sheriff! You actually have them!"

Rick, unfazed by the punch, still jumped on him, actually biting his wrist. This did not make Negan happy whatsoever.

"YOU FUCKING BITE ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU," Negan yelled at him, punching him down to the ground. Rick was still coming up at him, a tear streaking down his face.

Daryl kept his crossbow aimed at Negan and was about to pull the trigger on him when heard Carl call out to his father.

"Dad! Dad! I'm all right," Carl cried as he jumped out of the van. He ran to his father and hugged him tightly. Rick gave a wail of relief and embraced his son. Carol sighed and bent over, exhausted. Daryl still kept his aim on Negan, who reveled in the emotional reunion on father and son.

Negan noticed Daryl keeping his aim on him and winked at him. "Sweetheart, you got your sights set on me! How touching," he mocked him. Daryl still kept his aim, not caring one bit what he said to him. Anything could happen right now.

"So, you're reunited with your son and all is forgiven," Negan taunted. Rick looked up at him, completely puzzled.

"What, you're not going to retaliate," he asked in a gruff voice. Negan's face turned cocky.

"Figured there's nothing really to retaliate for. I delivered your boy alive and unharmed because we're all friends here. Sure, the little bastard killed some of my men, but considering he had the balls to actually try and get me puts a smile on my face. You think I've got all these little communities at my feet because I roam the countryside bashing in people's heads? That's no fucking way to make friends! Everyone's happy because I provide a valuable service to them. I keep them safe. We're the Saviors, not the Kill Your Friends So You Don't Fucking Like Us!

"Of course I will bash friend's skulls in if you don't cooperate! I've pointed that out already. And even though your asshole son killed a few of my men , we won't do bad things to him because him being a punk ass little brat meant he didn't know any better!"

Rick turned with Carl back to the van. Daryl backed up, still keeping aim on Negan. Negan made a step toward them, but Daryl held them back.

"Hey, what the fuck, Redneck! I'm not through yet," Negan yelled.

"Yeah ya are. Just stay where you are," Daryl demanded. Negan's face became sour with anger.

"Listen, you white trash loser, nobody orders me around. I still have something to say to Rick. Sorry you're still sore about that girl, but it's been a while. GROW THE FUCK UP!"

Daryl saw red and was about to pull the trigger on his crossbow when Carol brought his bow down. "Come on," she whispered to him. "It's not worth it."

"I'd listen to your mama like a good little boy," Negan grinned at him.

Daryl huffed under his breath. He truly hated this man for all that he's done. And how hurt Dani got. What he wanted to do was put an arrow right in his eye, but the other Saviors had their guns on him. All Negan had to do was give the order and he was dead. So Daryl lowered his crossbow and walked back with Rick, feeling heavy hearted.

"Hey! I wanna say something, Rick! We're friends, right," Negan asked, sounding cheerful.

Rick turned to face him, scowling. "I may work for you, but that does not means we are friends, all right?"

Negan at first looked disappointed and shook his head. "Sorry to hear that, but appreciate the honesty. You know, I coulda pulled a train on your kid, could have sent him back in pieces. But, let bygones be bygones, right? Come on! You're still sore at me for that black guy? That was nothing! Just don't piss me off again and we're golden. After all, I can be the most fucking reasonable man in the whole world! I don't like to do bad things, but in this world, what the fuck choice do I have?"

Rick continued to walk with his son back to their van while Negan walked back to his. "See you soon, Rick," he called out before jumping into the van with his men.

Rick and Carl got into the van as Carol started the engine. Daryl got in the back and sat with Jesus, very angry. He had come close to killing Negan and he was forced to let him walk away. That irritated him. And he missed Dani as well. He hoped she wasn't too worried and that her brother explained things to her.

…..

"So it was that bad, huh," Dani asked her brother as they walked around the Hilltop Community. David had told her of what had happened, how Rick was humiliated by Negan at the Safe Zone.

"Yeah. But of course, it's a ruse. As soon as we get anything on these guys, we'll know what to do."

"We know where they are," Dani spoke. "But how many they have, and where their outposts are remains to be acknowledged."

"True. But I'm getting a feel for these guys. I mean, they may seem tough but I think it's kind of an act. I'm not sure yet. I just get the sense that it's a game they're playing to make Negan look good," David said. "But I don't know."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, I'm still dead," she quietly said. She then stopped herself and found herself worried more for Daryl. "You don't think that Negan or the Saviors have any idea I'm alive, right?"

David shook his head. "Nope. Everyone at the safe zone is convinced you're dead. Even Olivia approached me and told me how sorry she was about you. They keep thinking that, you're safe."

Dani nodded her head. "All right then."

They continued their walk with Dani taking in the fresh air in her lungs. She smiled a little to herself, thinking of their father. David saw his sister smile. "What's that about," he asked her.

"Just thinking of Dad, what he would say about all this," she told him. "What he would do in this very same situation."

David grunted. "Probably the same thing we're doing right now," he assured her. "And he would have been so proud us."

"Yeah, I hope so," she told him sadly. "It took so much to get here, to have a life. Not just surviving, but to really live."

She then looked to her right and saw Michonne kneeling at Morgan's grave. She hadn't spoken to Michonne in quite a while for she kept to herself, giving nasty looks to anyone who approaches her. Dani understood her pain all too well.

"I'm going over to her," she told David.

David grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. "She won't like it," he warned her. "Anyone who tries to talk to her she scares off."

Dani pulled her arm away. "That's because no one says the right thing anymore. The only thing that could be said." She then strolled over to Michonne still kneeling at the grave. She slowed her pace and cautiously approached her, putting her hands in her jacket pocket. She took a deep breath and exhaled. And began to speak.

"It's always the same, isn't it," she told Michonne who coldly glanced up at her, her eyes wide with fear and anger. But Dani continued to speak. "We mourn someone we lost and those around us try hard to console us, but they don't have the words to say, even though they lost someone as well."

Michonne still kept her glare on Dani, her lip trembled a bit. "I'm sick of sorry's," Dani said. "I'm sick of hearing how wonderful the person we lost was. I just for once want to hear an honest answer that this shouldn't have happened at all. That this horrible life has cursed us over and over and continues to take more than give." She then looked sadly at Michonne who started to nod toward her.

"I didn't think much of him when I met him all those months ago. In fact, I actually forgotten him," she told Dani. "But then he showed up here, and you know what he said to me? 'I just want to know one thing; did you steal my protein bar? It was chocolate peanut butter.'" She smiled, a tear falling down her face. "How in the hell could he have remembered that? After all this time?" She wiped her tear away. "He told me life was precious and we didn't have to kill anyone. I thought he was crazy but he started to make sense." Michonne then stood up and walked to Dani. "You lost someone yourself, right? A husband?"

Dani solemnly nodded. "He was murdered right in front of me and I wasn't allowed to mourn him. If I cried a single tear, I was beaten. He's not even buried. He was impaled on a metal pole outside the school where he turned. Before I could run from that place I put a bullet in his head. And left him there as just another victim of cruelty." She then looked at her friend with new eyes. "Being alone out there, I almost thought I wouldn't make it. Losing everyone, my parents, my friends, and I thought I lost David. And I remember being so damned angry at everything. That everything I had done to keep the ones I loved alive was a waste. That it was pointless. I've become almost immune to it, the effect of how it held me just disappeared. I'd know a person for a day or so, and the next they were gone. It was hard for me to even talk to anyone. And yeah, when I first met all of you, I didn't tell you my whole story because I feared what you may think of me. That I was some sort of monster. And then I learned I'm no different than any of you that had to do the unthinkable to survive."

Michonne sniffled a little. "The problem is, I just can't do it anymore," she told Dani. "Something is wrong with me. I can't talk to anyone, not like I used to. And just when I get comfortable, and I find something, someone, I lose it. I only knew Morgan for a few months and I believed in my heart he and I would live together through this hell. And it didn't happen. You're right, Dani. It's not how it's supposed be." She then shook her head. "Why even fight it anymore?"

"Because it's for them," Dani told her. "They would do the same, right?"

Dani then reached out for Michonne and patted her shoulder. "It will always be for them. Always."

Dani let her hand fall from Michonne and took a few steps back. Before she walked away, Michonne called out to her.

"Dani," she told her. "Your arm feeling better?"

Dani nodded to her. "Just had to stitches out today."

"That's good to hear," she said, taking in the words carefully. "Thank you."

Dani smiled sadly at her and walked back to her brother who was in awe of her.

"She was actually civil to you," David said. Dani merely shrugged.

"She just needed to hear something true," she told him as they continued their walk together. Even though her own words gave some comfort to Michonne, Dani herself still worried over Daryl, the one she loves so much. If she lost him, she wondered how those words to comfort her.

She didn't even want to think of it.

….

Daryl, Rick, Carl and Carol arrived back at the Safe Zone. Jesus asked to be dropped off on a bridge, saying he could go back to Hilltop himself. Daryl asked him to tell Dani he was all right. Jesus said he would and continued to head back on foot. Daryl wanted to remain with Rick because he was eager to find out what Carl had to say about his night with the Saviors. The kid was unharmed, thank God.

And Daryl was mighty ticked off at him for what he pulled.

They walked into Carol's house and sat around the dining room table. Carl at first seemed worried. "I'm not in trouble, am I, Dad?"

Rick shook his head. "No, son. I'm just relieved you're okay."

Carl nodded. "I did find out some things. I mean about the Saviors."

"What did you find out," Carol asked him. Carl took a deep breath.

"Well, I saw that he has a large factory as his home base, but he doesn't seem to have a lot of people in there. Mostly it's just people with families, kids. Kind of like us. But he has them all on a point system. Like how many points you get per day to buy certain things, like your supper that night." He then looked worried. "And…Dad….I met his wives."

Rick's eyes grew wide and he glanced at Daryl. He turned back to his son. "Go on, Carl."

"He keeps them on the top floor of the place. And he has them wear nothing but underwear. He said it was okay to look, since all the women here look like old lesbians."

"Really? He said that," Carol intoned. "Pig."

"These wives, they used to belong to the other men there. They chose to be his wife, but it's so that they and their husbands can get by without the point system. And if a wife is caught…" he paused for a moment. "When I got there, Negan was told that one of his wives, a newer one named Amber, cheated on him with her former boyfriend. She was so scared of him, Dad. Really scared! He asked her if she wanted to stay with him or go back to her boyfriend. She was so scared she chose to stay with Negan. And Negan…he ordered an iron heated up. Then he called for a huge meeting, where they all chant and treat him like a God. They even kneel in his presence. And then he burned the former boyfriend's face with the iron, saying he will wear his shame for life."

Daryl shook his head and rubbed his chin. He was so disgusted by what he had heard. And he remembered how Luke wanted to bring Dani back as a wife to that scumbag. Thank God that never happened.

"Did he hurt you at all," Rick asked him. Carl shook his head.

"No. In fact, he seemed to like me. He had me sing You Are My Sunshine for him in his office while swinging his bat around. He kept saying he was going to really punish me, but he didn't."

Rick sat back in his chair and took in what Carl had said. Carl then stood up and said he was getting some water. Rick nodded for him to go ahead. Daryl and Carol then looked at each other and nodded.

"So we know where they are, and what they have, which when you think about it, is not the army they led us to believe they have," Carol said. "Just families trying to survive."

"They still have an arsenal. Lots of weapons," Daryl spoke up. "We don't have that many people to take them on, and I doubt Gregory the jerk won't wanna get involved.

Rick nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see," Rick replied. "Until then, we don't tell anyone else."

Daryl nodded and got up. "Gotta get back," he said. "Haven't seen Dani for a while."

"How is she," Carl asked. "I mean, is she doing all right?"

Daryl looked at Carl and almost wanted to scream at him for doing what he had done. But Rick and Carol were here. He only grunted and walked into the garage to get his van. He didn't want to yell at anyone. He only wanted to go home to his girl. He'd been away long enough.

Carl followed him into the garage and stood by the doorway, watching Daryl work. Daryl noticed he was there but didn't say anything to him. He merely checked under the hood to make sure he had enough oil in his engine and fluid in his transmission.

"Um…..Dary? Are you mad at me," Carl asked him, worried. Daryl looked up at him and squinted his eyes at him. "I mean, I know it was risky, but I found out about them for us. That's good, right?"

Daryl threw his rag on the ground and stomped over at Carl, scaring the boy. He almost wanted to call him every name in the book, but he stopped himself. Instead he focused on what the boy should really hear and that was the truth.

"You think this is some kinda game, Carl? It ain't! That guy woulda killed ya! And your dad? You think about him? You remember how insane he went when he lost your mama? You remember that? We need your dad and when you pull this shit on him he loses it!" He huffed and paced around, noticing that Carl had a sorrowful look on his face, keeping his eyes on the ground. "You remember what your dad did that night, to those guys I was with for a spell? You remember what they were gonna do to ya? You know my daddy never woulda done that for me. Ever! You are so lucky to have a father like him. And we need him now more than ever. He's the only man we can follow, and you are what's keeping him going, Carl. You are the only thing that matters the most to him. If he loses you, we lose him and what we have going against the Saviors won't matter. You remember that every time you even think of doing something stupid. You're still a kid, no matter how much you grew up! Understand?"

Carl nodded, his lip quivering. Daryl put his hand on his shoulder, feeling bad he scared the boy. "You're the only one keeping your dad together, Carl. He would do anything for ya. Anything. Sorry I scared ya, but you can't afford this to do this stuff. You're too important to all of us. Okay?"

Carl nodded and looked up at Daryl, his eyes swelling with tears but he did not cry. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I just didn't want them to get away with what they did. To Morgan and to us. And Dani."

"And they won't get away with it. Your dad's real smart and he'll figure out what to do," Daryl told him.

Daryl saw that Carol was standing by the doorway looking on. She nodded her head in agreement and went back inside the house. Daryl still didn't feel right about yelling at the boy. But he felt he had to say it. Carl couldn't take risks like this anymore.

Carl went back inside, tail tucked between his legs. Daryl went back to work on the van, feeling more weary than ever.

Rick came to join him outside but didn't say anything to him. He leaned against the van, clutching his arms together. After a few minutes, he finally spoke, his voice gravely and hard. "I wanted to thank you for helping me," he told Daryl. "I know I ask a lot from you and no matter what, you always come through. And you're right. Carl needs to stop all this. But I know you look out for him too and you care for him. You care for all of us. And I know that you miss Dani."

Daryl shrugged. "Knowing her, she'd be more concerned about Carl than about herself. Just don't wanna be away too long. After what she's been through an' all." He grunted under his breath. "Sorry if I was outta line with him."

"No, you weren't. And don't worry I might go off the deep end, that won't happen," Rick assured him. "As for Carl, I know he's still a kid. But he sure doesn't act like it."

"That's for damned sure," Daryl spoke. "While the kids here played video games and all, he worried about keeping this place safe. You got a good kid there, Rick. Do me a favor; make sure he stays put!"

Rick chuckled. He did have a great kid. That they could agree on.

….

"So, he's okay," Dani asked Jesus when he came back to Hilltop at dusk. "Thank God!"

"Carl is safe and so is Daryl. Negan just wanted to screw with Rick for a bit and it worked," Jesus told her. She shook her head at him as she walked with him outside.

"But what's going to happen now? I mean, do we still play along? How long should I still continue to go by Jane," Dani asked him.

"I don't know." Jesus then noticed her worry. "Daryl will be coming back tonight. He's fine."

Dani shook her head at him and touched his arm, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. "I know he's fine. But last night, Gregory…..I woke up in the middle of the night and found Gregory sitting in the dark looking right at me." She looked around again, obviously frightened. "I know he knows who I really am. But I think at any time he'll rat me out to the Saviors."

Jesus shook his head at her and patted her hand. "He won't dare try it, with what I have on him."

Dani cocked her head at him. "What's that? Please tell me."

Jesus smiled and leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew big and she gasped. "What a pervert," she whispered.

"Exactly. Keep it to yourself for now."

Dani felt sickened by what she had heard. But she knew that Gregory would never dare go against her again. That prick wasn't going to get at her again.

….

Later that evening, Jesus informed her and David he was going back to Alexandria to talk with Rick. He told them not to worry. Dani already hated hearing that statement. As he hugged her goodbye he told her it was all going to be okay.

"I'll explain later, but you rest easy tonight," he told her. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

David and Dani watched him walk out the gates. She scoffed a bit, not sure if she should believe what he told her. And David was puzzled by one thing.

"How the hell does he sleep? Walking back and forth between communities and all? He must really be our Lord and Savior," he told her.

"Let's see if he can walk on water," she said. They went inside and walked up the stairs. They passed Gregory in the halls who merely snarled at them as they walked by. But Dani wasn't afraid to look at him head on, keeping her gaze on him. Just as she expected she saw him cower and picked up his pace. She smiled to herself when she passed by him. She entered her room and bid David good night.

Even though she knew Daryl was probably on his way here, she still feared for him. And even though he could handle himself, it pained her not to know where he is now and how she can't go after him.

And she feared going to sleep because she didn't want to wake up to Gregory staring at her again. The guy freaked her out.

….

The door creaked open, waking Dani up in an instant. She quickly sat up and scanned the darkness and saw a tall figure in the doorway. Muscular and smells of stale cigarettes. Her heart leapt in her chest.

"Daryl, is that you," she asked quietly in the dark.

"Yeah, hey," he heard him reply. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. He immediately went to her and took her in his arms. She held him so tightly against her, not wanting to let go. She kissed his neck and then his lips hard. She then sat up on her knees and kissed him even harder, bringing her hands underneath his shirt. He was surprised to see her like this. Then she pulled away and took off her night shirt, revealing her breasts in the moonlight. Then she kissed him again, turning him on.

He looked down and saw the scar on her shoulder. From where she was shot. And saw the stitches were out. He cursed himself for missing it. He slowly traced his fingers over that scar as she touched his cheek.

"It doesn't really hurt much," she whispered as she pulled off his vest. She grabbed his right hand and brought it to her breast, gasping at his touch. "Please," she begged him. "I've missed you so much."

He was surprised at her persistence and loved it. He immediately threw off his black buttoned shirt and lowered himself on top of her, caressing and massaging her breasts, hearing her moan as she threw her head back. He felt her fingers trace down his stomach, exciting him all over. God, this woman was incredible underneath him! He quickly pulled down her panties and threw them on the floor, leaving her completely naked and all his. She smiled in between his lips and immediately unbuckled his jeans, pulling the belt loose and zipping them down.

"You sure about this, darlin'," he asked her, not wanting to hurt her after all she had been through. She smiled right at him.

"Make love to me," she whispered. "I've missed you so bad."

He positioned himself carefully and entwined his fingers with hers. As soon as he entered her, she squeezed his fingers and moaned. God he had missed this so much, being with her like this! Her feeling like velvet around him and nibbling on his neck as she moaned his name. He took his time, thrusting slowly, not wanting this to end so soon, feeling her wrap her legs around his, arching her back, meeting every one of his thrusts.

No, he was going to take his time tonight, giving her the pleasure she so deserves.

….

Two hours later, they are spent, lying naked and facing each other. His fingers gently caress the side of her face as she smiles so sweetly at him, beads of sweat still formed on her forehead.

"I have missed that so much," she told him. "I've missed you."

"I missed ya too," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her again. "Damn, girl! You really are a lion in the sack!"

She laughed a little. "Well, no sex for two weeks can do that," she said.

Daryl lifted his head and rested it on the palm of his hand, looking so earnestly at her. "You know, I didn't mind, because of what happened."

"I know," she whispered. "I just wanted to feel normal again, being with you, enjoying you, everything. I was so worried about you when you didn't come back. David and Jesus told me what was going on and I just kept praying and hoping you were okay. And now here you are, and I'm so relieved to see you're okay."

"Sorry I got held up," he told her. "The Saviors showed up and Carl tries to be a fucking hero and hitches a ride with them. Jesus I was so mad at him!"

"Hey, that was stupid what Carl did, but he's okay. And I bet he found out some things about these people."

Daryl's eyes lit up and he sat up. She sat up as well, bringing up her knees, resting her forearms on them. "He did find out a lot," he told her.

"Tell me everything," she implored. "Everything you found out.

So he did, about Negan's wives, how he treats their former lovers if the wives cheat on him, and where their home base is. Dani seemed to be taken by all Daryl told her, nodded her head at what he said.

"So, he burns their faces in punishment if they fuck his wives," she said. She then lay back and looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "I would imagine resentment going on in there."

"Really? I don't know. They're scared of him," Daryl replied.

"True, but did you know there were crackpot Roman emperors who were killed by their own men? Caligula was an insane ruler, and two thousand years ago he pimped out all of the Senators wives in a brothel he opened in his own palace. He would torture young men to death in front of their horrified fathers. He even appointed a horse as a senator. But then he committed a grave offense. He insulted the Roman Army, the most prestigious in its day, by having them fight Poseidon."

"Who's Poseidon," Daryl asked.

"The God of the Sea. He actually had the army attack the ocean. And he brought back tons of shells, saying this was Poseidon's treasure."

"Damn, guy sounded fucking whacked," Daryl said.

"He was. And his own men had had enough. They stabbed him to death along with his wife and daughter. Oh there were other emperors like him; crazy, corrupt, powerful and indulgent, but Caligula sticks out the most to me. And if Negan treats his men like this, I wouldn't be surprised his men would form a coup. Look what my brother and I did in Louisville."

"Ah, who knows? Maybe they'll all cowards. And if we are to get 'em, we need an army of our own," Daryl whispered. "Alexandria don't' have enough people, and I doubt Gregory will help."

"Who knows, Daryl? All I know is that no matter what, I want to be by your side, fight with you against these mother fuckers who think they can take over our lives. I've known men like this, and I've come to realize they're nothing special or unique. And they certainly don't last long."

Daryl immediately fell to her side and kissed her passionately. "I wanna keep you safe, but I can't just do that," he told her. "I need you with me. Always. I hate going out there without ya. And I worry some fucker will take you again."

Dani traced his lips with her index finger and sighed. "I found a way last time. And I always find a way. I love you, Daryl. I love you so much. And no matter what I will always be by your side, fighting the living and the dead so we can be free." A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"I love you Dani," he whispered. "And I need you. I need you so much, baby!"

He embraced her tightly and rolled on top of her again, kissing her hard. He felt her legs parting for him again. He broke from the kiss and pressed his head against her breasts, breathing very deeply and groaning. He wanted to remember every curve of hers, every scent and taste of her. He never wanted to forget. And he never will let go.

**Next chapter, we meet a very new character! Will he be a friend or a foe? Also, please, please, please review! I really want your opinion about what you think of my story so far! It's going to get even crazier! **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Daryl woke up early in the morning, his arm draped across Dani's chest. He smiled at her as she slept, remembering what an animal she was last night. He reached over and lightly touched her face and watched as her eyelids fluttered open. She looked upon him and smiled right back.

"Morning, dear," she said drowsily. He gently kissed her lips and sighed.

"I don't wanna get up," he told her. "Just wanna stay here like this."

She giggled a little as he moved towards her body and rested his head between her breasts. He sighed deeply as he snuggled against her warm skin and felt her fingers start to gently pick apart strands of his hair. He heard her chuckle a bit as he closed his eyes.

"You really love this, don't you," she said, continuing to send those beautiful tingles down his spine and through his scalp again.

He grunted under his breath and held the sides of her body closer to him, treating her like his own pillow. He felt her kiss the top of his head and sighed gently.

A knock came at the door and both groaned in disappointment. "Our alarm clock hasn't even gone off yet," Dani whined. "I was hoping for another ten minutes of bliss."

She got up and raced to the bathroom. Daryl grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his waist. He got up and opened the door to see Glenn standing there, looking excited.

"What is it," he grunted.

"Rick's here," he told Daryl. "Jesus is with him. He says for you and Dani to pack your things. David too."

"Why? What for," Daryl asked him annoyed.

"Looks like you're moving," Glenn told him. "I don't know where though."

….

Dani and Daryl took a quick shower together and got dressed. She wore the clothes that were handed to her by Maggie which consisted of a dark blue long sleeved knit shirt and dark blue jeans. And of course, her black leather jacket with the hole over her scar. Daryl went downstairs first and left her to finish packing. After she gathered all of her clothes and gear into a duffel bag, she raced downstairs and joined Daryl. She smiled when she saw Rick standing in the foyer next to Jesus. She hugged him immediately.

"It's so good to see you, Rick," she told him as he returned the hug.

"It's good to see you're doing better," he told her. "Carol wishes you well. So does Carl."

Dani released him. "How is Carl? I still can't believe what happened."

"He's fine. It shook him up, but he's doing okay. Daryl told you about what he found out?"

Dani smiled at Jesus who nodded. "Yes. So, what do we do now?"

"I'm going to bring you to my good friend Ezekiel," Jesus responded. "He's the leader of a larger community and I know he personally hates Negan. He's part of the network as well, but he's been trying to find the right time to strike." He then grinned. "When he meets you, he'll be willing to."

"So, we're staying with this Ezekiel guy," Daryl asked.

"Of course. Staying here could put a risk on you three, especially for…..Jane?" Jesus almost forgot her fake name.

Dani understood. Gregory was getting on her nerves. She hadn't told her brother or Daryl how he freaked her out. She probably should say something, but she worried how it could make things worse for all of them. But she knew she could confide in Jesus and she understood he was moving them for their safety.

"Almost got my car packed," David announced as he walked through the front door. He saw Dani and lit up. "Ah! Jane! You're up!"

Dani handed him her duffel bag. "Pack this for me, will ya," she asked him. He grabbed her bag and huffed under his breath.

"Slave driver," he called her as he went back to his car.

Dani then turned to Glenn and gave him a hug. "I guess I won't be seeing you guys for a while," she told him. "You and Maggie were the best."

"We're family, Da…Jane," Glenn corrected himself as he hugged her. "We always look out for each other."

He released her from the hug as Maggie stepped over, smiling sadly at her. Dani hugged her. "Thank you so much for everything," she told Maggie. Maggie patted her back.

"You made it, Jane. You're alive. You just stay that way, you hear me," Maggie asked her.

"Um…where's Michonne," Rick asked.

"Probably outside, walking around the perimeter. I spoke to her for a little bit yesterday. She's still in an awful place," Dani told him. "She and Morgan were very close and this hit her so hard."

"I know she blames me for what happened," Rick said. "I don't blame her. That night….I didn't see it coming. I…"  
"Rick, please. This is the fault of a psychopath with an ego trip," Dani interrupted him. "I know Michonne knows that too."

Rick nodded solemnly. She imagined how hard it must be for him sometimes, worrying about the safety of his people whom he considers family and losing them so terribly. Morgan's death also weighed on him heavily. And he wanted to make it right.

"So, let's get movin'! We're burnin' daylight," Daryl huffed as he put his arm around Dani and led her out through the front door. Rick and Jesus followed, along with Maggie and Glenn.

Dani walked to her brother's car and looked over her shoulder. She saw Michonne standing in the distance about fifty feet away. Dani gave her a small wave goodbye. Michonne nodded towards her.

Rick then came to Dani's left and saw Michonne. But Michonne quickly walked away before he could acknowledge her. It left Rick a little dejected but Dani assured him it wasn't on him.

"She's not ready to speak to everyone," she told him. "She'll get there soon enough."

Rick nodded and got into his van with Jesus. He cautioned Dani to be careful and insisted she drive with him in the van.

"You won't be seen in there," he told her. "And this is a huge risk we're taking moving you out in the open like this."

Dani got it. "No sweat, Sheriff," she told him as she opened the sliding van door.

Daryl hugged her tightly and kissed her lips gently. "I'll be right behind ya," he whispered. "Be safe."

"You too, sweetie," she told him as she got in the van and sat on the floor against the inside wall. Daryl then shut the door and patted the side of the van. She heard more vehicle car doors open and close. Then the engines ignited and the van lurched forward. She threw back her head against the interior wall and closed her eyes, praying that she would be invisible outside. That the Saviors won't try to stop them on the road to where ever this Ezekiel is, and that they won't see her at all. It pained her to know that everyday her friends were risking their very lives to keeping her existence a secret. And every day the stakes get higher. Who knows what will happen next?

….

After what seemed live forever, Dani felt the van come to a stop. Rick and Jesus got out of the van, but not before Rick looked behind him and told Dani to still stay down. Then Dani was left alone in the van, clinging to her knees. She heard muffled voices outside, asking where this community was. She distinctly heard Jesus say we have to wait right here for someone because no one is allowed without an escort.

She also heard him say 'kingdom,' whatever that meant.

She heard someone from a long distance call out, and then that person greeted Jesus enthusiastically. "Jesus! It's great to see you! Please follow me and we will lead you to our good King Ezekiel!"

King Ezekiel? That is what he calls himself?

Great, she thought. Jesus is leading them to another crackpot leader!

"I should have told you earlier," she heard Jesus speak. "He calls himself the king of the Kingdom. But he really is a great guy."

Then she heard car doors open and close. Rick and Jesus got in, Jesus turning to face her and smiling.

"We're going to the Kingdom," he told her. "I forgot to tell you their leader crowned himself King Ezekiel. We're on the outskirts of his Kingdom and now we are being led by escort to his land."

"I know this is kind of like the Dark Ages again," Dani spoke up. "But isn't this taking it just a bit too far?"

"Hell no," Jesus told her. "In this most insane world, Ezekiel is actually quite sane."

Dani leaned forward, looking at him strangely. Jesus shrugged.

"Very sane," he assured her.

Dani remained unconvinced.

…

After driving down the street for a few blocks, Dani felt the van slowing down. She pulled herself up on her knees and looked out the windshield between Rick and Jesus and gasped.

She saw a very large metal wall surround a building structure of what was once a school of some kind. Instantly she sensed the feeling of foreboding in her gut. It reminded her of Tobias, how he had walls set up exactly like this around the old elementary school in Louisville.

"Anything wrong," Jesus asked. Dani shook her head.

"Not really," she told him. "Just reminds me of something. That's all."

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "You ever had dream that you're back in high school again, only it's the last day of finals and you realize you never attended one course during the whole year?"

"Fuck, I hate that dream," Dani replied.

Jesus smiled at her. "Looks like you're going back to school, darling," he told her.

For some reason, that made her feel a little better.

The van came to a stop and Jesus told them it was safe to come out. Dani waited and watched as the van door slid open by Jesus, extending his hand to her. She took it and climbed out of the van and looked around. She saw more buildings to her left, crumbling pebbles of concrete in the garbage strewed streets. It was such a desolate sight, but the Kingdom looked relatively safe. Barricaded by a large metal wall, just like the Safe Zone and Hilltop. The large gate slid open for them.

Daryl walked over to Dani and put his arm around her, worried just like her about what to expect.

"We leave our vehicles out here," Jesus told them. David did not like that.

They walked through the gates where they saw tents all set up on the lawns, but no people.

Rick made a note of it and asked them where the people of the Kingdom were.

"They sleep outside in the tents in the summer, but during winter they go inside the school," Jesus told him. They came to a stop in front of the concrete steps of the school's entrance. "And now we wait for King Ezekiel to come to us," he told them.

Two guards dressed in some sort of armor opened the two doors to the school. "Presenting, His Royal Majesty, King Ezekiel! Ruler of the Kingdome," one of the men shouted.

Dani heard a low hungry growl emerge from the entrance, an animal's growl, not a walker's. Her eyes grew wide when a tall man dressed in a robe of leopard skin walked from the school with a boastful smile upon his face. He wore long white dreadlocks with a single feather tied to one of his strands on his left side. He appeared to be at least late forties-early fifties and carried a long wooden stand like a king's staff.

And Dani took a tiny step back when she saw he had a live tiger by his side.

"Ah! Jesus! My dear old friend! I welcome you warmly to my kingdom," he smiled at Jesus, extending his hand to him. His eyes then fell upon Rick and his smile grew broader. "And I see you brought new allies with you! I am most pleased!" He then stepped down the stairs towards Rick, Daryl, David and Dani, his tiger followed him. "I welcome you all to the Kingdom, my weary travelers! I am King Ezekiel! And this is my pet, Shiva!"

The tiger took a step towards Dani, making her alarmed. She didn't know what to do and she was too afraid to move. The tiger then backed up to King Ezekiel and purred a little.

"I'm sorry," Jesus whispered to Dani. "I forgot to mention he has a pet tiger."

"And you thought that was such a minute detail to forget," Rick responded harshly.

"Hey, I'm used to it by now," Jesus said in his defense. Jesus took a step toward Ezekiel and graciously bowed before him.

"Your majesty, this man here is Rick Grimes, the leader of a community not far from here. And these are his people," he waved towards the three hopeful new residents of the kingdom. "Daryl Dixon, Rick's right hand man, his girlfriend Danielle Evans and her brother, David Peterson."

Ezekiel's eyes widened as he studied them carefully. "Those names are familiar," he said and then he snapped his fingers. "Wait! I know who they are!" He smiled at them as if he was collecting a huge prize. "Let us talk inside, in the Great Hall. Please follow me."

They followed him inside the school, where they saw people bowing to him, but not on fear but with respect and admiration. It seems they did accept their leader as their king and liked it. Dani hoped he was as good as Jesus told them he was.

The Great Hall was actually the school auditorium with Ezekiel's makeshift throne on the stage. He walked up the stage steps and sat in his throne, Shiva taking the left side of her master. He then looked upon his new guests and then smiled again.

"You are the three that triumphantly vanquished the outpost all those weeks ago, sending Negan on a personal quest to destroy anyone harboring you," he spoke in a low voice. "It is treason to go against Negan. And we have seen the result of those who go against him."

Dani felt fear rise within her, and looked to Daryl who returned the same stare. Was this man going to turn them in?

"And that is why I salute you," he said with a smile. He then laughed a kingly laugh, sending floods of relief through them. "Three took on so many and it caught his fury. And you, my dear, I heard you had died and yet here you are, alive and well and right before me. Jesus, do you now have the power to raise the dead?"

"Not yet. Still working on it, your majesty," Jesus responded, slightly amused.

"It wasn't like we were on a mission to kill anybody," Dani spoke up, "Um..your majesty. They took us against our will, saying they were saving us."

"Ah, that is their ploy. Trick you into a life of indentured servitude. It is sad to see how humanity could revert to such drastic measures," Ezekiel said. "But I understand you wish to speak with me about matters concerning the Saviors?"

"Yes, your majesty. Rick Grimes here is the leader of the Alexandria Safe Zone. He had the misfortune of becoming part of the network. And he recently ascertained information that might be very useful to you," Jesus said.

"Please, speak to me," Ezekiel implored. "What news do you bring of our most dire enemy?"

….

Ezekiel listened patiently as Rick Grimes told him everything Carl had found out, about Negan's wives, his treatment of his people and how many they actually have and where they are. After Rick had finished his piece, Ezekiel rubbed his hands together and nodded slightly.

"I must say, Rick Grimes, I am very impressed with this information you have given me," he said. "I will not hide the fact that I despise Negan and his men, for they are tyrants who live off the misery of the innocents. I am only in his service so that I can protect my people and ensure their safety, but I have never sided with him. And Gregory the coward would rather toss his people to those villainous scum just to save his own skin. He hides behind the walls of his castle, keeping himself all safe and sound while his people toil and work to satisfy the Saviors. He has more people who can fight against them, but he prefers to be comfortable in ignorant bliss. All this time, I have waited to find the opportunity to strike. However, I needed to wait until I received the right information on them. And your boy found out for us. I am very sorry for what he had to endure being in that den of snakes.

"And to you, my dear lady, I am very sorry for what you had to endure yourself," he stood up and walked over to Dani, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You are indeed very brave to withstand them, and do not think for one moment that they have defeated any of you, for this lady here before me is proof that you were never in allegiance nor do you cower before him."

Rick nodded and took a step towards Ezekiel. "Listen, we don't expect you to fight our battles, your majesty," he said. "But if you can help us, we can help you as well." He faced the three he would be leaving behind today, looking sadly at them. "These three here, they are very precious to me. Daryl here has been my brother from the start. He always had my back and never let me down. David saved him and his sister from the Saviors. If it wasn't for him, we'd never see them again. And Danielle, this woman here, she was out on her own for weeks before our people came across her. And in just a few weeks she became part of our family. She protected our people time and time again, defending us against those who tried to kill us. She is that important to us and the Saviors wanted her dead for what they did, not what she or Daryl or David did. I'm sure you heard that Negan wanted her to choose who would die between the two of them. That is why it's important that they never find out she's alive. I can't lose any of them. Not at all." Dani noticed he started to tear up at that last statement. She felt very appreciative for that.

"Grimes, I must say, I value your loyalty. But sooner or later, the Saviors will come to learn the truth of her existence," Ezekiel warned him. "And when they do, everyone and everything you hold dear to you will cease to be. And I bet our little Gregory at his Hilltop was extremely terrified of harboring a fugitive from Negan?"

"Yes he was," Jesus replied. "He made a direct threat to Dani himself."

"What the fuck," Daryl exclaimed, looking right at Dani. Rick became alarmed as well, as did her brother.

"Gregory threated you? What the hell happened, Dani," her brother yelled.

"Dani, what happened," Rick demanded.

Dani shook her head. "It really wasn't a threat, but he scared me. That's all."

"What the hell did he do," Daryl intoned viciously. "I swear, if he touched you or….."

"He didn't! It was while….it was at night while you and Dave were at the Safe Zone looking for Carl. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Gregory just sitting, staring at me." She wiped her forehead, feeling embarrassed about being put on the spot. "He didn't directly threaten me or…."

"It doesn't matter," Rick spoke up. "That was a threat by him. He's on his way to the Saviors right now to…"

"No he's not," Jesus implored him. "He won't try, not with what I have on him."

"Why, what do you have," Rick asked him. "I think we need to know right now."

Jesus took a deep breath. "As much as he is a coward, I'm also afraid he's bit of a pervert. I've caught him spying on women in their rooms, undressing. Especially young girls. About fifteen to seventeen."

All of them stood in shock, looking at Jesus in bewilderment. Rick then stomped over to him, furious.

"And you never spoke up until now," he blurted out. "How can you keep this a secret?"

"Because Rick, I was waiting for you."

Everyone fell silent at that statement. Ezekiel nodded toward Jesus to continue.

"For so long, Gregory has let the Saviors run everything. He's such a coward, bending over backwards for them. But when we heard of the couple who took out an entire outpost of theirs, I was on a mission to find them first before the Saviors did." He then looked at Dani and Daryl, and smiled proudly at them. "And I found them, alive and exactly what I expected."

Then he turned to Rick, extending his arm to him. "And then they led me to you, Rick. It is no wonder why any of you have survived as long as you have. And that's because of you. You wouldn't dare give in to those pricks like Gregory did. Even Negan can see you're willing to do what it takes, even if he thinks you're under his thumb. All that said I want you to know I have your back and I know many others at Hilltop will too."

Ezekiel then walked towards them proudly. "And you will have my help as well, Grimes. My people have skills in combat and will no doubt fight by your side."

He then turned to Daryl, David and Dani who looked more hopeful this time. "And you three are my most welcomed guests. Tonight we will dine in opulence as we welcome each and every one of you to my Kingdom."

Despite the kind gestures, Dani still felt uneasy. Ezekiel, or King Ezekiel as he wants to be called, seemed rather odd. But he was likeable enough and was willing to help them. He was just eccentric but dedicated to his people. Dani shook his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"We hope we won't be too much trouble," she told him as he closed her tiny hand between his large palms. "It's a huge risk you're taking, letting us stay here."

"Oh my dear lady, it is no trouble at all," he assured her. "Any enemy of Negan's is a friend of mine."

Daryl nodded. "All right. Like to hear that," he said.

"Me too, but if it's too much to ask, I need to bring my car inside these walls," David spoke up. "I can't leave her outside."

"Now, we have rules here, my dear man," Ezekiel announced. "No vehicles are permitted within these walls."

"Well, my car…it's a 1970 Dodge Challenger. And it's very important to me. My father bought it for me and we both worked on it together. It makes me very uneasy to see her outside like that" he implored Ezekiel. Ezekiel raised his eyebrows, hinting that David had forgotten something. He wasn't sure what.

Dani leaned over and whispered to him. "Your Majesty," she told him sternly.

"Oh, right! Sorry. Um…I mean….your majesty," David said, bowing before him.

Ezekiel thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "We do have garages on the ground near the football stadium that we now use as a training ground. You can park your prized car in there," he told him. David nodded graciously.

"Thank you so much, you're Majesty," he told him.

…..

Rick and Jesus said their farewells to the trio at the kingdom at the end of the day. Rick promised to be back in a few days to check on them. He even said he might bring more people from the other communities.

"I have a lot to tell Carol and Carl at home," he told them. "I'm sure they'll want to check this place out."

"I'll go tell Glenn and Maggie about this too," Jesus informed them. "Michonne might also be interested in this place too."

"Maybe," Daryl replied. "But she don't talk much to nobody these days."

…

They dined by candlelight in the school cafeteria, where Ezekiel announced to be merry for the bounty they were enjoying. They ate mostly in silence, exhausted by the day of being taken around and show the training grounds and their rooms. Daryl and Dani ended up having their own room which was once a counselor's office on the third floor. David was sharing a single classroom with three other single men.

The good part was everyone mostly left the three alone and not coming up to them very much to engage in conversation. Dani believed that Ezekiel told everyone to give them space just like Deanna did for them before when they arrived at the safe zone.

Thinking of the Safe Zone made Dani feel homesick. She loved that place and gotten along well with everyone. It hurt her that she left those people behind to deal with the fucking Saviors and Negan.

She frowned at the thought of him.

"Everything not to your liking, my dear lady," Ezekiel asked her. She whipped her face to look at him startled.

"Oh, it's wonderful, um…your majesty. I was just thinking….of home," she told him.

"Ah, the safe zone. Jesus told me some things about that place. How beautiful it is, with real homes and good people," Ezekiel told her.

"Well, I hated leaving my friends behind. I miss them so much," she said, thinking of her good friend Carol.

Daryl patted her hand and smiled at her.

"We'll see them soon" he consoled her. "They'll come here eventually."

"I miss Rosita," David chimed in. "We had just started to get together when all this mess happened."

That made Dani feel even worse. She was practically destroying a budding relationship between her brother and Rosita.

"My dear, do not let your guilt bring sorrow into your heart," Ezekiel advised her. "You are surrounded by good people and this man right here is willing to do the impossible for you. I'd say you are truly a fortunate woman, to be here, in my kingdom, under my protection and far from the evil glances of Negan and his band of misfits."

Dani smiled at him. "Thank you, your majesty," she said. "You're right. I am very lucky." She then looked at Daryl, and couldn't even think of not being with him at all. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"There! All is right now!" Ezekiel left to check on more of his people.

Dani and Daryl held each other's hands and smiled at each other. She mouthed the words I love you, and he returned the words as well. They then leaned towards each other and kissed. Their kiss was followed by the sound of exaggerated vomiting sounds coming from her brother. Both instantly gave him the finger as they continued to kiss.

"God, you guys are worse than high school tweens," he told them laughing.

Dani pulled away from the kiss and shrugged at her brother. "Dave, we're back in high school again. Do you want my boyfriend to stuff you in a locker?"

"Nah, think I'll put him in the trash can," Daryl told her. "Or maybe give you a wedgie."

"You try that, I'll smear your cheeks with snot," David laughed.

"Damn, we are back in school again," Dani laughed at them both.

…

Later that night, Dani and Daryl retired to their bedroom, which consisted of a double mattress with sheets, pillows and blankets on the floor. After getting undressed, they got into their bed where Daryl embraced her in his arms. They were both naked except for their underwear. He fingered the scar on her shoulder again, hating how she got it. Then he saw another scar of hers in her inner arm, remembering how she got that.

After they had made love for the first time in the cabin all that time ago, Daryl suddenly remembered they didn't use condoms. But Dani assured him everything was okay, that she couldn't get pregnant because of the hormone implant she had gotten four years before. He remembered her pointing out to the scar, saying there was nothing to worry about. She had until spring to replace them, which is impossible in the apocalypse. He remembered being relieved at not being a dad all too soon. But something made him wonder a bit as he thumbed that implant scar.

"What are you doing, Daryl," Dani asked him as he traced the implant scar again.

"Don't know," he replied. "Just thinking….ya know. You ever wanted kids?"

Dani was quiet for a moment and then she nodded. "Before all this happen, I was going to have them removed. Mike and I…we decided it was the right time to start a family. But all this happened and I never got the appointment." She sighed with regret. "I wanted to be a mommy. I really did. And I guess I still do."

Daryl shrugged. "Never thought about kids," he told her. "Had an asshole fuck for a father who let me know every day how much he didn't want us. Worry I might turn out to be like him."

Dani shook her head. "I doubt that, Daryl. You're not that man. You're not your father, or your brother or your background. You left that behind a long time ago. You want to know who you are now?" She sat up and kissed him passionately. "You're a great man with a great heart. And I love you so much. And I believe you would make a wonderful father someday. I see how Judith smiles at you and holds out her arms to you so you can pick her up. I see some of the kids in the community in awe of you as you walk by. They think to themselves, 'why can't my dad be just like that?'"

"You think that," Daryl asked her, quite taken by what she said.

"I know that to be true. But right now, I'm not worried about having children. I'm worried about the safety of our people. And I want to do something about it. I want to get even with those fucks for what they've taken from us."

Daryl then held her against him, caressing her head, sighing deeply. "Baby, I know how you feel. But I worry about what could happen to you. If Negan learns you're alive…"

"He'll learn I'm alive when he sees me kill his men when we arrive in battle," she firmly told him. She then looked into his steel blue eyes with a determined look. "Daryl, I want to see him afraid when he sees me, for I will be his worst nightmare."

Daryl then kissed her again, absolutely turned on by her words. As they held each other, their lips locked in a hungry frenzy, Daryl swore to himself that he will do whatever it takes for both of them to survive this upcoming war. After all, she would have to be alive if she was to be the mother of his child one day.

** Wow! King Ezekiel is awesome! Love that man! And I am so sad he's now dead in the comics! And Daryl wants to be a daddy? That is so sexy! A special thanks to Ginger4 for her awesome review. Please, everyone review and let me know what you think! Next chapter, training, reunions and a surprise visitor will shake things up! HAPPY HOLLOWEEN! AND HAPPY WALKING DEAD DAY TOMORROW!**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

For the next few days, Dani trained in close combat and knife fighting. Ezekiel was impressed by some of her skills so far. And Daryl proved that he didn't need any more training at all. Instead, he became a trainer to others who needed help on how to track for wildlife and how to hunt. Daryl seemed pleased that everyone took him seriously, that he wasn't a backwoods joke to them.

And David helped make accelerants and grenades. Ezekiel had an old copy of the Anarchist's Handbook, a book that his own father had himself, and made pipe bombs and explosives made with housecleaning items. These would come in handy in battle.

Ezekiel was of course very pleased with these new recruits. Especially with Dani, whom he personally taught himself about up and close knife fighting.

"Don't try to go for the head of your enemy," he told her. "Rather surprise him instead by slashing his wrist and then his throat. If possible, leave him to turn so he may turn on his own people."

Even though she practiced with dummies, he admired how fast and careful she was. And at the end of the day, she would give him a bow, saying, "Thank you, your majesty." He had earned her respect, of course.

And at night, after dinner, she and Daryl would make love in their small bedroom. It hurt them that they couldn't train together, but Ezekiel made it a point for them to train separately. But they saw each other in the mornings, at lunch, at dinner and then reunite in their room. Dani didn't want to say it just yet, but this was a turn on for her, because he couldn't keep his hands off her at night and she loved it.

And close to a week after they had arrived, Dani and Ezekiel were interrupted by Dante who told them Rick and some people had arrived. Dani smiled, thinking of who would come with Rick. She left the gym with Ezekiel and met up with Daryl in the hallway, looking excited. Her brother joined them from the workshop, eager to see what was going on.

Ezekiel called for Shiva to come with him, and a young man led Shiva to him on a leash. One thing Dani didn't like was that tiger getting too close and how no one seemed too concerned about her being led on a leash. Tigers were very strong creatures that could pull a small child through a tight cage. But Shiva seemed relaxed enough standing by her master.

And through the windows of the double doors, Dani saw her friends and smiled.

"Carol's here," she whispered to Daryl, who nodded as he saw her too. "I also see Sasha and Carl. And I think there's…." And she became amazed at the next person she saw. It was Michonne, looking unsure as she looked around the school.

"I can't believe she came with them," Dani said.

"Jesus must've said something to her," Daryl told her. "Can't wait to see how they'd react to the King."

Ezekiel ordered the double doors to be opened. The two guards immediately swung them open, and announced the coming presence of their monarch. He looked toward Daryl, Dani and David and told them to follow him as he walked out the doors. "I'm very sure your friends will be pleased to see you and the progress you have made."

Ezekiel stepped out and greeted his new guests very warmly as the three followed him outside. Carol seemed happy to see them, but she squirmed a bit at the tiger. Who could blame her?

"Rick! It is so good to see you here in my kingdom again! And I see you brought some guests with you," Ezekiel proudly stated. "I am King Ezekiel and welcome to my kingdom!"

His eyes then fell on Michonne and he smiled. "And you, my dear lady, are always welcome." He tried to reach for her hand but Michonne backed off and held out her sword at him.

"Don't you touch me," she snarled at him.

"Hey, Michonne," Dani tried to calm her. So did Rick. But it was no use.

"What is the meaning of this displeasure," Ezekiel growled. "Never have I been so rudely treated as such."

"You try anything; you try to touch me, so help me…" Michonne warned him. Ezekiel then swung out his sword and the two lightly touched.

"Oh my God! Please, your majesty! She didn't mean…." Dani ran down the stairs, but then saw Ezekiel smile.

"There will be no fighting on my grounds," he told her. "I just wanted to see if my sword was bigger. And it is." He grinned at her. "Please, all of you. Come inside and….."

A man, Patrick, came down the concrete steps and whispered something to Ezekiel that caught his attention. He then turned to face his new guests. "My dear friends, there are matters I must attend to immediately. I do apologize for this sudden departure. Daryl, Dani and David, you can show your friends around, see how everything operates. Please come back to the Great Hall in one hour."

Then he ran up the stairs with his tiger, leaving the people puzzled.

But Dani looked over to Carol and smiled. "It's been too long," she told her, giving her a hug.

"You look so much better, Dani," Carol told her. "They're taking good care of you?"

Dani nodded. "Of course. I'm training every day for knife combat. I'm good at shooting of course, but Ezekiel thought I needed some lessons with knives."

"She's getting' good," Daryl told her. Carol smiled sweetly at him and scuffed up his hair.

"It's good to see you too, pookie," she told him, slightly making him blush.

And Carl, carrying little Judith in his arms, smiled at her as he approached her. "You look great, Dani," he told her. Dani put his arm around his shoulder and patted his back. She then smiled sweetly to Judith who gave her a huge smile.

"I think you grew a few inches since I last saw you," she chuckled and he beamed at that statement.

She then saw Sasha, giving her a small smile. "It's good to see you, Sasha," Dani told her. Sasha shrugged.

"It's good to see you too, Dani. I'm so glad to see you're all right," she told her. They both then hugged each other. After they released each other, Sasha patted the sides of her upper arms. "It's good to see that you're doing so much better." She then looked around the community. "So, this leader thinks he's a king," she asked unsure.

"Yep. He crowned himself king. But he's actually a very good man. And in this very insane world, he's very sane, believe it or not."

"We shall see," Sasha told her.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she spun around to find Aaron smiling at her. "So it's true. You came back from the dead," he greeted her as she hugged him tightly, nearly gasping at the sight of him.

"I can't believe it! You're here! I've missed you," she told him. "How's Eric?"

"He's back at home, helping to watch over things," he told her as he released her. "He'll be so happy to see you're okay."

"Does everyone still believe….."

"Yes they do. But Rick and Carol took me and Eric aside and told us the truth. We've kept quiet all this time." Daryl then walked over to Aaron and grabbed his hand as if he were arm wrestling with him.

"Good to see ya," Daryl grunted. Aaron nodded.

"Likewise," he said.

She gave a wave to Heath who smiled at her and looked around the place. "Good set up," he replied. "But the people are weird!"

"Check out his round table," David joked. Heath seemed unsure of what to think. Dani got it though.

Dani looked to her left and saw Michonne standing there, looking at her grimly. Dani walked over to her and smiled towards her. "I'm so glad to see you here," she told Michonne.

Michonne nodded. "Jesus came to see me not long after he brought you here," she told Dani. "He told me that Rick was going to fight the Saviors. That he wasn't going to let them get away with what they did to Morgan. That he was going to make him pay. The truth was I never blamed Rick for what happened. We were all scared that night, guns to our heads, and one move on our part and we were dead."

Dani looked down in shame, hating what had happened that horrible night when the Saviors came knocking. And Negan, how much he terrorized her in that musty motel room, threatening the people she loved the most. Threatening her brother and her lover.

And beating to death an unarmed man right in front of his girlfriend so that he could prove that he could. Just thinking about that act made her furious.

"I want him dead," Michonne spoke up. "I want him to suffer like he made us suffer."

"And he will," Dani assured her. "I want him dead as much as you do. And because of what Carl found out, we can strike when we have to."

"Hey Dani," Rick called out to her. He was standing with David and Daryl talking to them about what had been going on. "I'm sure glad to see you doing okay."

Dani walked over to him and hugged him. "What's been going on since you left us here," Dani asked him.

"Jesus has been talking to a lot of the residents at Hilltop. Some are reluctant to get into war, but they hate Negan and the Saviors. Glenn and Maggie send their love, by the way.

"And Michonne decided to come back to Alexandria yesterday," he told her. "She wants to help us take him down.

"That may be all well and good, but we still have no idea where the rest of the outposts are," Dani told him.

Dante stepped outside from the school, looking serious. "His majesty requests the presence of Daryl Samuel Dixon, David Clark Peterson, Danielle Helen Peterson Evans and Rick Grimes in the Grand Hall immediately," Dante ordered.

"Um…what about our guests," David asked him.

"We will show them to their rooms and then send for them within the hour," Dante announced. He then extended his arm to the entrance for the ones he needed to bring to Ezekiel.

David, Dani and Daryl looked at each other alarmed. What was going on?

"Do you have any idea what's happening," Rick asked them. Daryl shook his head.

"No clue. We were training all day long before you guys showed up," Daryl told him.

"Something must have happened," Dani said. "Something pretty big."

They were led into the Grand Hall where they saw Ezekiel sitting on his throne. To her surprise, she saw Jesus standing by the stage, waving at them.

"Hey guys," Jesus called out to them. "Something really big has happened."

"What? Did the Saviors blow themselves up," David asked.

Jesus shook his head. "I was just on my way from Hilltop to speak with all of you when I ran into someone along the way," he told them. "Someone who wanted to see Ezekiel too."

"My friends, this is no coincidence that all of you have arrived here today. For another traveler has come to us," Ezekiel said, standing up. He then pointed to the stage curtain to his left. "Traveler, please come forward and make yourself known."

The traveler walked out on the stage, and Rick immediately grabbed his colt revolver.

"Oh fuck! This bastard here killed Abraham," Daryl yelled, stomping up to the stage.

"What? Who is he," Dani asked, keeping her palm on the handle of her revolver.

The man had the half of his face burned off like Harvey Dent and held up his hands to Rick and the others.

"Listen, I know how much you hate me," the man said. "You have every right in the world." And then he glanced over to Dani and gasped a little. "You. You're alive. Nicholas said he blew your head off."

"Oh shit," Dani muttered. She instantly pulled out her gun and aimed it at him. "He's a fucking Savior, Ezekiel! He knows who I am!"

Daryl stomped on the stage, but Ezekiel held him back with his staff. "Son of a bitch brought this all on us," he stammered, wanting so much to beat him into the ground.

"Ezekiel, this man is not to be trusted," Rick implored. "His name's Dwight and he's one of Negan's lieutenants. He can't be allowed to leave this place. He's tricking you! He'll tell Negan about Dani and then we're all fucked!"

"I'm not tricking you," Dwight told him. "I had no idea either of you were here. And this woman? No clue she was still breathing. Seriously, how the hell could I have known you guys would be here? I met Jesus on the way here and when he saw I was coming here, I told him everything. Everything! I hate Negan myself and I came here to ask Ezekiel for help!"

"Bullshit," Daryl intoned. "You kill Abraham 'cause you wanted to. Remember how you also gloated about Dani? Sayin' what was happenin' to her?"

"I was….fuck….playing along. If I don't do what Negan says…..he has my wife. If I don't do what he says, he'll hurt her or worse! I've seen it before and I would do anything to keep her safel," Dwight yelled. "And Dani, I promise you, I won't tell anyone you're…"

Rick punched Dwight to the ground and kicked him in the gut. He then turned to Ezekiel, desperate. "Ezekiel, I now believe that Negan tricked my son when he showed him around the Sanctuary. I now believe he gave him false information just to see what we would do. It all makes sense now. And Dwight is being a spy for him. This is the man who killed one of our own! He was behind Dani's kidnapping and he's going to tell Negan everything, including how Dani's alive, putting her brother and Daryl in danger!"

Rick then faced Jesus, who looked sternly at him. "And you, Jesus, I thought you wouldn't be taken in by all of this. How could you trust him after what he did?"

Jesus took a step forward. "Because I too beat him to the ground when I saw him out there," he said. "And he told me he wants to help us take Negan and the Saviors down. I didn't believe him at first, until he told me what's been going on and it's something I've been suspecting for a while."

Dani walked up to the stage, holding her gun to the floor with David behind her. They were quiet for a moment as they watched Dwight stand up, holding his stomach. Dani noticed for the first time there was pain in his eyes.

"We had no choice, my wife and I," he began. "The Saviors found us out there, brought us to them. To the Sanctuary a few months ago. At first, we thought we were safe. But the point system practically starves you. We have more food and supplies than we need, but Negan, he controls how many points a person makes."

"We already know about the point system," David spoke up. "I was taken by you fucks a long time ago, remember."

"Yeah, but you don't know what it's like in there. He kept raising the value of food and water, medicine…anything a person might need. You cut yourself, it costs two hundred points to get it fixed. You get a cold, three hundred for medicine. You see where this is going," he spoke in a desperate tone.

"So, when Negan decided he needed wives, he said it would be an honor and a sacrifice. The men giving up their wives wouldn't be on the point system and the wives would live in luxury," he said. He paused for a moment. "Your son may have mentioned one of Negan's wives, having brown hair and is known as the nice one. That woman is my wife, Sherry. When Negan asked her to become his wife, she agreed, only because she wanted to make our lives easier. But we love each other so much and we missed one another. So we found ways to be together." He paused for a moment, closing his good eye, shaking his head. "He caught us and did this to me," he pointed to his charred face.

Dani shook her head. "Wait, I don't get it. Carl said the wives have a choice. Either to go back to their former boyfriends and husbands or stay with Negan, and this happens to….why would they choose this? If they knew a person they loved so much would be so…..hurt?" She immediately thought of Michael and how it nearly destroyed her when he was brutally killed by Tobias. She would have done anything Tobias wanted. She knew that well. How could these women just choose Negan and let their lover's faces get torched?

"They're afraid of what he would do. There was another couple, Niki and Greg. They turned him down, saying they couldn't give each other up. Two days later, Negan accused them of stealing extra food. To turn down Negan is an insult. To insult him is treason," Dwight told her. "They're now part of that wall that surrounds the Sanctuary. What choice do we have?"

Dani closed her eyes in disgust and continued to listen, noticing how Rick, David and Daryl shared the same revulsion she did. "After he did this to me, I did whatever he wanted me to do. I was the perfect little soldier and all the while I have to pretend I hate Sherry just to keep her safe. I hate it, but there's nothing else I can do. I'm just a coward and I did things I can never take back."

Dani felt terrible about that. Dwight then walked up to Rick, looking very determined at him. "I've finally had enough of him. I can't go on like this. Sherry can't go on like this. That's why I came here to the Kingdom to speak with Ezekiel. To see if he can help me. When I saw Jesus on his way here and saw we're both on the same page, that's when I knew that you were never under Negan's spell to begin with."

He then faced Dani, looking very sadly at her. "I know who you are because when Nicholas took you, he first brought you to me. You were unconscious and I ordered him to take you to that place. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. But you being alive has shown me that Rick been against Negan from the start. That you're just going along with him. And I swear to you I will not reveal you're alive to him."

Dani remained silent, but gave him the look of mistrust. Dwight saw it but didn't fight it. She had every reason in the world not to trust this guy.

He then turned to Rick, more determined and angry. "Rick, if you give me a chance, I will help you carry out your plan. I will help you end that motherfucker's reign of terror for good. I will give tell you all of his secrets, tell you where all of his outposts are, everything you need to know."

Rick shook his head and sighed, not knowing what to believe. Daryl put his arm around Dani, keeping her close to him.

"So, we let you go and then what? Kill Negan from the inside," Daryl asked him.

"That's….impossible. But like I said, I can offer up his head on a silver platter for you and then we can end this fucking nightmare he started," Dwight intoned furiously. "Because Negan will be dead and we can really be free."

Everyone remained silent, taking in what Dwight had just told them. Ezekiel looked rather pleased at the situation and smiled at them.

"Then it is settled," Ezekiel announced. "Dwight, you and I are to talk alone about what you know. Rick, go to your people, tell them what has happened, that we now have a spy in our midst."

And then he turned to Dani, Daryl and David. "You three, show your friends around my kingdom. And then we meet in the dining hall for a glorious feast."

Before they left, Dani turned to face Dwight once more, who gave her a look of yearning. She wanted to see for herself if he was as serious as he said. The desperation she saw in his eyes was obvious; he was a man at the end of his rope and determined to save his wife. The hell this man must have been through must be agonizing, even worse than the burns on his face. She then turned to David and Daryl and walked out with Jesus and Rick to the common area where they were met with the rest of their friends.

Carol approached them looking very serious at Rick. "What's happened," she asked him.

Rick sighed deeply and looked around his group. "It seems we have extra help," he told them. "And it's not what we expected."

…

Daryl led them around the grounds of the kingdom as Rick told the group of Dwight wanting to help them. Carol was not so convinced of Dwight's loyalty but when Rick told her of what he had been through, Carol became a little convinced.

"He's willing to work against Negan," Rick assured her. "He has a lot at stake here."

"We'll see," she flatly told him. "It makes me nervous that he knows Dani's alive."

Daryl turned to face her. "I think the guy's on the level," he told her. "And Dani here believed this would happen."

"Is that true," Carol asked her. Dani shrugged.

"Not entirely. When Daryl told me about how Negan treated his men, I was reminded of Caligula and how his own men killed him because they were sick of his crazy antics," she told him. "And I just thought of how Negan's treatment of his people would cause a lot of resentment. But I didn't think of one of his men would enlist our help to get him."

"Good observation, though," Carol told her.

"Not really," Dani said. "I was never in the military or really learned about combat and weapons training until now. I did see lots of movies about wars and such. But I'm no military expert."

Jesus ran up to her as they walked by the football field which was now a training ground for weapons detail. "I know what you're thinking," he told her. "I know you're scared of what could happen. Me too. But I know things will turn around.."

Michonne remained quiet during the tour, merely looking around with contempt in her eyes. Dani knew it was her way of keeping others at bay.

Heath seemed very pleased with what he was seeing. So was Aaron. "That guy Ezekiel may seem off, but look at what he has," Heath said as they passed by the small gym that was now used for stables. The rest of the grounds still had tents up, and there were large areas dug up for agriculture.

"That's right, Heath. This really is a kingdom," Dani told him.

Jesus left them, telling them he was going back to Hilltop. He assured them that Dwight was on their side. Dani wanted to believe him. But it was impossible.

Off in the distance, she saw Dwight leave through the gates. He paused for a moment and looked over at Rick and his group. He gave a final wave and then left.

And Dani shivered a little.

….

That night, they dined in the cafeteria, eating the boar that Daryl hunted earlier that morning. Ezekiel was very pleased with Daryl's kill and proudly boasted about it at dinner.

"Eat, my good people, for my dear friend Daryl himself hunted and butchered this boar this very morning," he told them. Everyone looked over at him and clapped. Daryl seemed to cringe in his seat, not liking the attention.

"Daryl, I'm proud of you," Dani told him. "Don't be shy."

"I ain't shy," he growled, his mouth full of pork. "Just don't wanna be on the spot is all."

"Daryl, get used to it," David told him, sipping his water. "His majesty will always find something to boast about."

Carol grinned at him. And then she turned to face Dani. "I see you all have taken to this place well," she told Dani.

Dani nodded. "Pretty much. Ezekiel is a good guy. He trained me personally on knife fighting. And Daryl here is training people on how to track and hunt. David is on explosives."

"And I cooked up some good stuff for you, Rick," David told him smiling.

Rick seemed happy, holding his daughter on his lap, accessing everything going on around him. Dani then noticed Rick and Carol exchanging glances at each other. They seemed to be filled with longing. Carol then leaned over to Judith and wiped her lower jaw of smeared food.

Dani smiled a little at this scene, and wondered what was going on between them?

Rick noticed she was looking at them, so she quickly averted her eyes back to her food. She then turned to Daryl who gave her an all knowing look that he knew something was going on as well.

…

After dinner, they went to their separate rooms to sleep. Dani entered their room and stretched out on the mattress, kicking off her boots and taking her leather jacket off. Daryl came in a few minutes later, almost giggling.

"What's up with you," she asked him. Daryl fell onto the mattress and grinned at her.

"I think Carol and Rick are together," he told her.

"You think so," Dani asked him.

Daryl nodded his head. "They're spending the night in one room together," he told her. "I think they're fucking."

Dani nodded. "Good for them," she said. "About damned time."

"She's older," he told her. "But like only by 3 or 4 years, I think."

"So? I think Carol is a strong and capable woman. And Rick is a great leader. And it makes sense for them to get together. You all met up with each other outside of Atlanta, right? And you spent all of this time together, surviving this hell. Both of them have lost someone they loved very much and both of them have been there for each other. Remember how Carol saved all of you?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. She came through for all of us."

"It's not just your lives she saved. She saved the only things in the whole world that keep Rick going, right?"

"Yeah. Makes sense."

"So, let them be happy together. That's what I say."

Daryl then stroked her cheek and sat up to kiss her. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and slowly pushed her back on the mattress, lying with her, looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. He then felt a bit of dread surface in his heart, looking at her.

"You really want to take on Negan," he asked her. "Cause I still worry about that."

"I know. But knowing there's a man inside willing to take him down. And Ezekiel wants to get him as well. Jesus told us that there are men from Hilltop willing to fight him too. But what I know is this; that assholes like Negan can't be in charge. Things are hard enough with the walkers out there eating us. Negan's just another dickhead in charge trying to rule the world. He's no different to me than Tobias or hell, even the jerk who called himself the Governor. It's always the same thing with them, how many they can control and manipulate. And it's not how it should be."

She grew a little sad for a moment, turning on her side to face him. "Remember what I said before, out by the cabin, about how it should be us against the dead, not us against us? I mean it. But if others threaten our way of life, we'll have a war on our hands, and I for one will not stand by and watch the people I love perish."

Daryl then kissed her. "And no matter what, Daryl, I will always find a way back. Always," she told him quietly.

They kissed again, with Daryl rolling on top of her, slowly reaching under her shirt and she sighed.

But despite how good he was making her feel right now, she still worried. She glanced up at the ceiling as Daryl kissed her neck, hoping she was ready to take on Negan. She smiled at that thought. She wanted him to suffer too.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Dani met up with her brother after leaving training for the day. Her arms were sore from the vigorous workout Dante gave them, with the slashing and gashing she felt dizzy. Daryl hadn't come back yet from his tracking training so she opted to just hang with her brother until the rest of their people came back from observing potential shooters and snipers. They left the school building, telling one of the guards they were heading out to the football field where Rick and Carol were observing the newly arrived group of people from Hilltop who came with Jesus two days earlier.

Glenn also arrived with them as well, telling them Maggie sends her best wishes and prayers for them. It was comforting to see everyone again these last few days, but knowing that soon they will engage in battle with a band of psychos still made Dani scared. Not just for herself but for everyone as well. Including her brother and Daryl.

Dani followed her brother to the bleachers of the field and climbed up the steel steps until they reached the middle of the bleachers. Then they sat down together, observing the people fire at targets on the field, the shotgun blasts ringing throughout the area. The air was getting colder so Dani opted for a dark green winter jacket that tied in the front. She saw the steam release from her brother's mouth as he wrapped his arms across his chest, tucking his hands underneath his armpits and she heard him sigh.

"Look at them," her brother said, observing the new recruits discharging their rifles. "It's really happening now. We're actually going to do it. We're going to fight those mother fuckers."

Dani grunted a bit. "Ezekiel says we're getting better in our training."

"Yeah. And we have enough people, three communities together against the Saviors," he said. And then he looked sadly at his sister. "But I'm not going to lie; I'm scared as hell."

"Me too," Dani told him. "You know, if we mess up, it'll be worse. Especially for both you and Daryl." She took a deep breath. "We can't afford to fuck up. Not like we did in Louisville."

David became quiet but he knew what she was talking about.

"We should have killed those fuckers back there the first time," she intoned harshly. "We shouldn't have just run away. Michael would still be alive if….." She stopped herself, feeling the guilt all over again. She sighed deeply. "I love Daryl so much, David. But if Michael had lived, you know I still would've stayed with him. I loved him so much."

"Hey, Dani," her brother consoled her. "I know that. Mike loved you too. And he would have been so proud of you." He then looked at the field. "And Dani, you didn't fuck up anything."

Dani scoffed. "Who was the one who talked you and Mike out of torching the place to begin with," she asked, a tear in her voice. "Who was the one who said, 'they all weren't monsters?' And who was the one who tripped on the road and got herself captured and forcing both of you to surrender?" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "That's just how it is now in this God forsaken world isn't it? One mistake. Just one. And we all fall down."

David nodded. "That's true. But I tend to think you're an idiot if you don't learn from your mistakes," he told her. "And Rick doesn't seem to be the type who repeats the same mistakes. Even Daryl seems to be level headed. I had a long talk with him while you were recovering and he told me something that really shook me up."

"What was it," she asked him.

"Did you know that when all of this first started, they tried to go to the CDC in Atlanta," he asked her. Dani shook her head. She never heard this at all from Daryl.

"He told me how he, Rick, Carol, Glenn and his family plus a few others who are no longer here managed to get inside the building and were met by its only occupant. Some doctor named Jenner. Jenner gave them food, hot water, lots of alcohol and Daryl said it was the last time in his life he ever got so drunk. But anyways, it turned out the CDC's generators were going to run out of power and the building was going to self-destruct because it had to contain the diseases they had. And Jenner wasn't going to let them leave. As they begged for their lives, Jenner asked them why? Why prolong your life if it will be cut short so horribly? When we all turn into savages and kill each other for a scrap of food? A gallon of water? He warned them it was all going to get worse, not better. But Rick convinced him to let them go, saying they deserve a chance. Just a chance to make it."

Dani became moved by what her brother had said to her. She never realized this happened to Daryl and his people.

"Most of those people there are now gone, killed by walkers or other humans. And Jenner may have been right, that things got worse for everyone. But Rick wouldn't give in. Right from the start, he wouldn't back down. Neither would Daryl." He then patted her knee. "And neither would we. And here we are now; we found people that are good like us and are willing to fight for their lives against tyranny. Look at all of this," he said to her as he extended his hand towards the field. "All because one man said 'we deserve a chance.'"

Dani smiled a bit and rested her head on her brother's shoulder, feeling a little better by what he said. And she recalled her first night with Rick, Daryl and the rest of the group, and how his people looked so sad and defeated, but Rick assured them they would get through this.

"Rest in peace, now get up and go to war," she whispered to herself, remembering Rick's exact words.

She noticed Carol waving at them from the field and she waved right back. She looked to her right and saw someone running up to the field, appearing anxious. It was Glenn and he charged up to Rick and told him something that caught his attention. Rick nodded at him and turned to Carol and they both left the field together.

"Something must be up," Dani told her brother.

Glenn then looked up at Dani and David in the bleachers and waved them down. They both got up and walked down the bleachers towards Glenn. As soon as they got close, Glenn called out to them. "Ezekiel calls for a meeting in the Grand Hall," he told them. "He wants both of you there."

"Did he say what it's about," David asked him. Glenn nodded.

"He didn't really say but I think we're going after the Saviors."

"Already," Dani asked as she got walked out onto the gravel. "Does he think we're ready for this?"

"Jesus is already tallying up the weapons and people we have. Ezekiel is giving Rick extra supplies to bring back to Alexandria for Negan, but he says it's the last time we give anything to that asshole," Glenn remarked. "Ezekiel wants to talk to both of you in there. Daryl's already shown up and he's talking to Jesus now."

….

Dani and David entered the Grand Hall to be greeted by Jesus and Rick who were conversing with Carol, Sasha, Daryl and Michonne on their progress.

"I heard you're becoming quite the knife expert," Jesus remarked to her as she walked down the aisle to her group.

"I'm getting good. Ezekiel says I'm coming along great," she responded.

Rick nodded towards her. "And Jesus has just told me that his men are ready as well."

"And they have some really good snipers here too," Sasha spoke up. "These people are very weapon capable."

"They really picked up on the tracking too," Daryl said. "And I really didn't need to train them how to hunt very much."

"Not to mention they're very good with knives and swords," Michonne pitched in. "They are very skilled and train well. I must say, I'm impressed."

"If I may, I'd like to say they are very handy with accelerants," David said. "We have enough to start at least ten massive building fires if we have to."

"That's good," Rick responded. "We have enough people, weapons, everything, so this could work. With any luck, we can end this with Negan for good."

Glenn smiled. "Make him kiss Lucille," he said wickedly.

"Ah, my dear friends," Ezekiel announced proudly as he walked down the aisle to approach the group. "I'm so glad to hear that everyone is prepared! So now, I call this meeting between all of you to discuss what comes next with our talents."

Rick faced Ezekiel. "So, you've had your talk with Dwight. Did he give you anything useful?"

"A list of the outposts, how many men are at each post," Ezekiel responded.

"Wouldn't it be better if Dwight just killed that prick Negan himself? As he slept," Daryl asked him.

Ezekiel shook his head. "I asked him that very question, and he said Negan never sleeps alone. His quarters are in his harem and the harem is guarded from the outside with five men. He says it's too much of a risk."

Dani shuddered to think of those women being sex objects to that bastard and not human beings.

"But my suggestion is to focus on the outposts on the list Dwight has provided us, take them out one at a time," Ezekiel continued.

Carol nodded her head. "I like that. We have enough people to outnumber there's."

Ezekiel then turned towards Dani and smiled a kingly smile. "And my dear lady, it is now time for you to reveal you still exist," he told her proudly.

Dani became a bit nervous, but she knew this was inevitable. This was what she was preparing herself for. Daryl wrapped his arm around her, showing his support. She could see in his eyes that he was scared for her and did not like for her to go out there. But he had little say in the matter. Everyone who was combat ready had to fight. This was war and there are no sitting on sidelines now.

"You'll be right at my side," Daryl whispered in her ear. "You ain't gonna be outta my sight, sugar."

She smiled. She liked it when he called her sugar.

"And David will be with you also," Rick told her. "I need my best people on the outside scoping these fuckers out and strike when they have to.

He then shook Ezekiel's hand. "Your majesty, I want to thank you for everything," he appreciatively told him. "Especially for the extra supplies we have to bring back to the safe zone. The people thought we left to scavenge supplies and I could not risk them learning the real reason we're here. The Saviors will be coming in a few days to collect them."

"Do not worry, Grimes," Ezekiel assured him. "You have enough to give to them. And my people and I, including Jesus and Hilltop will not be far away. After you leave, we plan to scout an outpost that is near your safe zone. Your three refugees here will assist us."

Jesus stepped forward, looking pleased with everything going on. "So, let's get this over with, shall we? Tomorrow, after Rick and his people leave, we will be on our way to the outpost closest to the safe zone just to spy on them. And this time, we can plan accordingly."

…

Later that night, Carol and Dani walked along the wall of the Kingdom, feeling the cold against their faces but barely shivering. Carol had asked her to walk with her and Dani knew it was because she had a lot to say.

"You know Rick is determined to get Negan," she told Dani as they neared the gate. "At all costs."

"I understand, Carol," Dani told her. "I know what's at stake here."

"There's something I need to tell you. And I hope you don't think ill of me for it," Carol said. She took a deep breath and sighed. "In fact, I hope you don't hate us."

Dani looked at her concerned. "Why would I hate you," she asked her friend.

Carol paused. "Because when we were out there on the road and we saw you, I told Rick we have to kill you."

Dani was a little taken back by what Carol had just said. She didn't respond but kept silent for now. She wanted to know why and Carol spoke more of what had transpired.

"We saw you out on that field looking for a part for your car, and I realized you must have supplies, food, things our people needed to survive. And Dani, after trusting the wrong people, losing Bob and Beth, we feared the way you walked, how you looked around and you seemed at that time, I felt you were a threat. And I really thought that you were the one who planted that water by us. I told Rick, 'we have to kill her. She could be the one who's out to get us.'"

Dani nodded, understanding what Carol had meant. She remembered herself how she didn't trust any of them at all. Especially Daryl. "What made you change your mind," she asked Carol.

Carol shook her head sadly as she spoke to Dani. "I didn't. Neither did Rick." She shrugged and bit her lower lip. "It was Daryl. He told us that he could tell you were a good person. That you weren't a threat." She smiled a bit. "It's so funny, how forgiving Daryl can be. Despite everything that man has been through, how cruel others can be, he can still see the good in people. And he saw that in you. In fact, I'd like to think he was smitten with you from that moment."

Daryl felt her eyes flood a little but she kept back her tears. She never realized that Daryl was the one who convinced them to give her a chance. And she felt so guilty about judging him in the beginning.

"And he was right. You are the best person we ever came across with out there. And I am so sorry that we doubted you. I just hope you can forgive us." She sniffled a little. "I hope you can forgive me."

Dani almost wanted to hug her, to let her know there was nothing to be forgiven for. But she stopped herself and wanted to know one thing.

"Well, I could forgive you, on one condition," she told Carol who nodded at her. "What is going on with you and Rick?"

"Oh, Dani! Not that," she sighed as she walked away. Dani trailed after her.

"Come on, Carol! Tell me what's going on! You and Rick are sleeping in the same house and since you've been here, you've been sleeping in the same room. And the way you both look at each other….it's so obvious," Dani told her playfully. "Give me details!"

Carol stopped and turned around to face her, looking embarrassed. And then she nodded. "It started…well….shortly after what happened with Morgan," she said. "At first, it was just supposed to be a one-time thing. But now…..I didn't think I could feel this way. In fact, I never felt this way about Ed at all." A tear streamed down her face. "Dani….I think I love Rick."

Dani embraced her friend warmly and Carol returned the hug. "I get it," she told her. "I know what it's like."

"You don't think we look ridiculous," she asked Dani. "Me, at 45 with someone as young as Rick?"

"Well, Rick is what? 41?"

"40. That makes him five years younger. Is that too young?"

"Hell no," Dani told her. "No way! It's not Mrs. Robinson by a long shot. Hell, my great grandmother was six years older than my great grandfather! Of course, she lied about her age but that's beside the point! And now, in this absolute hell, you find someone you can trust, that holds you as much as you hold him, hang on to it. Because life is so unbelievably short now."

"You're right," Carol said. She then smiled a bit. "He says he wants to let others know about us."

"I already knew anyways," Dani told her, sneaking a smile at her as they walked back to the school building to get some rest before dawn.

…..

Later that night, Dani surprised Daryl by climbing on top of him as soon as he lay down on their mattress. Her eyes hungrily looked down at him as she buttoned down his shirt and reached for his belt buckle. In no time, he was inside of her and she began to ride him slowly, burying her face in his shoulder and nibbling his chest. He threw his head back from the instant pleasure she was giving him, his hands gripping her back, listening to her low moans in his ears.

He loved how spontaneous she could be. Maybe it was their separation during the day that made her heart grows even fonder for him. Maybe it was the thrill of the upcoming war that made her even insatiable.

But he didn't know was that she had fallen more in love with him than ever that night after learning that right from the start he had fallen for her on that lonely road so many months ago.

….

The next morning, Rick and his group including Michonne left for the safe zone while Ezekiel and a few of his men loaded their weapons and supplies on a bus. As they waited for David to bring his car to the gate, Dani and Daryl talked about what to expect and Daryl pointed out that it may not be pretty.

"I can't keep you from this, Dani. But it's gonna be ugly. I don't know if a lot of those guys would recognize you, but you going out there will shake things up," he warned her.

Dani nodded. "I know that. But it's sooner or later, right," she told him. "And if we don't' try, things will get worse for everyone. Living under Negan's thumb, being his slaves. I've lived that life before. Never again."

He gently kissed her on her lips and sighed. "I love you," he whispered to her. "And I hate bringing you out there, but I know you're gonna kick his sorry ass."

Dani smiled. "Yeah. I know I will," she said confidently, but was still scared a little. But she looked up at him and touched his cheek. "I love you so much," she whispered to him.

David drove his Dodge Challenger up to the gate behind the bus. Dani and Daryl jumped into the back as Jesus got into the front passenger seat. As they drove through the gates of the Kingdom, Dani felt a surge of fear run through her. She didn't know if they would face battle today but one thing she knew very well was after her existence is known things will change drastically.

"Nervous," Jesus asked her as they drove down the road behind Ezekiel's bus.

Dani bit her lip and sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, don't be. You'll be great. I know it," he told her. "We may not attack today, seeing how everything goes. But no matter what, I have faith in you."

Dani smiled a little. "Thanks, Jesus," she said.

Daryl took her hand and squeezed gently. She turned to him and smiled. And this time he gave her an encouraging look.

And now she felt she could do anything.

…..

After an hour, they noticed the bus slowing to a stop on a debris strewn road next to the woods. Dani realized they were going to go through the woods to the outpost. She took a very deep breath and exhaled. This was it, she told herself. This would be her first encounter with the Saviors since she was shot. And she felt the panic rise in her chest.

She gripped the handle of her knife in the holster and muttered a tiny prayer, closing her eyes shut. And thought over and over in her mind that she could do this.

Jesus got out of the car and motioned for Daryl and Dani to come with him. He then pointed to David and waved him over. Dani became edgy about her going out like this to spy on these people but she knew she had to do this.

Daryl seemed alarmed by this but he gently nudged at her to get out of the car which she did. She then pulled out her rifle, crouched down and slowly crept up to Jesus with Daryl and David.

"Now, the outpost, according to Dwight, is through those woods in an old police station," Jesus told them. "I say we just look on them, count how many they have and decide what to do from then on."

Daryl nodded. "Agreed. Let's move," he said, putting an arrow in his crossbow. Dani made sure her weapon was loaded and proceeded to walk with her small group through the woods.

Two walkers started to lumber towards them and Jesus immediately ran up to them and swiftly kicked one of their heads off. Daryl in return shot an arrow through the head of the other one. Dani still kept trekking on, watching the wilderness around her and keeping her pace up with her brother.

Jesus held up his hand to stop them. He then pointed to some bushes. Dani understood that from this point, they could not speak to one another.

Dani gently tapped on her brother's shoulder in Morse code, _I got your back._

He tapped back on her forearm, _I got yours._

Slowly, Jesus and Daryl crept up together towards the bushes, with David and Dani following them. Jesus then cleared a branch of a large bush away.

"All right," he whispered. "On three. One…two…" And then he jumped through the brush with Dani and Daryl following behind. Dani fell jumped onto the ground and looked up.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed as she looked upon the empty building in front of her.

"Weren't this supposed to be the outpost Dwight talked about," Daryl asked, completely worried now.

"Yeah, it is," Jesus answered, pointing to the paint chipping off the letters that read Police Station. "But it's been abandoned! There's nobody around! Why would they leave?" And then a chilling thought came to him. "We're about ten miles away from the safe zone. And if Negan likes to show up early…"

"Fuck," David muttered. "What do we do now?"

Then the sound of rifles firing were heard in the distance, making Dani almost jump. "That didn't come from around here," she said.

"Nah. It came from over there," Daryl said, pointing to his left. And then he grew sullen. "From the safe zone."

"Damn! Rick's at war already," Jesus exclaimed.

….

They drove closer to the safe zone and parked about a mile away and to their horror they noticed the gunfire had ceased.

"Is it too late," Dani asked. "It's quiet."

Then they heard shouting. It was too faint to really hear, but Dani felt anger when she realized it was Negan's voice she was hearing. And even though she couldn't hear his exact words, she can tell he was angry about something.

"Something's happened," she whispered. Daryl nodded to her.

"Negan's got the upper hand I think" Daryl responded. "We gotta go!"

Quickly, they ducked into the ravine by the road and silently moved closer to the safe zone, using the brush by the road as cover. Ezekiel drove his bus slowly up the road to the safe zone and came to a stop as he saw the metal walls surrounding the community.

As Dani got closer, she saw the feet of men standing on the road. She then saw four other men kneeling on the ground, defeated. One of them was Heath, trembling with fear. She gasped silently when she saw another one of them was Rick, clutching his hand, and in tears.

"Ah, get over it," she heard Negan boast. "She was a middle aged hag anyways!"

_Oh shit,_ she thought. Carol!

"At least she went quick, unlike one of you pricks will soon," Negan continued.

She saw Rick look up at Negan with tears streaming down his face, and a seething hatred for this man. "Just get it over with, you fucker," he intoned darkly.

"Gladly," she heard Negan say. As she got closer, she saw Negan's shape through the leaves as he swung his Lucille around in a mock fashion.

"What? We're not friends anymore, Rick," Negan continued. "I mean, I give you protection and you piss all over it! I saved you from a treacherous piece of shit like Nicholas and you spit in my face! Your son destroyed my beloved woman right here and you wouldn't hand him over so I could properly take care of him. Nah, you just had to fuck up such a good thing, you little asshole. Now, I would normally take you out to the woods and draw and quarter you for treason. But, seeing as you other three involved, I guess one of you must have Lucille's kiss."

Dani smiled wickedly at Negan going on and on about himself, getting a small satisfaction at how big his ego really was and how it blinded him from not noticing that she and her group were very close to them now.

"So, let me begin," Negan shouted gleefully. "Eeny, meeny, miney, mo….Catch a….."

Jesus immediately grabbed the ankle of one of Negan's men and pulled him down in their ravine. Dani then stabbed him quickly in his head as she saw David and Daryl jump out of the ravine and shoot two men down. Jesus then grabbed Negan and held him at gun point. Dani panted and readied herself. It was now or never. It was time.

"How the fuck did you do that," Negan yelled.

"Because your men are lousy shots and you suck ass," Jesus told him back.

"Oh my men are going to kill you," Negan laughed. "You are all dead!"

"Way we see it, it's you who's gonna be tap dancing with Elvis," Daryl grunted.

Dani looked to her right and saw Ezekiel's bus down the way. He was moving slowly but surely. She smiled. This is it.

Dani jumped up and stabbed one of the Saviors in the head. Another tried to stop her and she instantly slashed his wrist with one knife and slashed his throat with another without hesitation. Then she coldly looked into the eyes of the bastard that had caused them so much pain and pointed her knife at him.

Negan's eyes grew wide with shock and she grinned at his fear. "You," he spoke alarmed at seeing her. "But you're fucking dead!"

"So are you," she muttered.

Suddenly, Shiva jumped onto an unsuspecting Savior and began to devour him. Dani then pulled out her revolver and started shooting at the other Saviors as Daryl and David followed suit. At that moment, Ezekiel's bus arrived with more people including Glenn and Aaron jumping out and firing at the Saviors.

But Dani set her sights on the man she swore she would kill herself. She marched up to Negan as he stumbled to the ground and tried to pick himself up. He saw that she was on him and kept trying to run. With her gun in one hand and her knife in another, she kept her focus on him, even when his other men tried to stop him. One man tried to raise his gun on her and she shot him coldly in the head. Another ran up to her and she grabbed him by his leather jacket and stabbed him in his neck.

She began firing at the son of a bitch, watching him run for his life from her. She did nick him in his leg but he kept moving fast and jumped into a van, screaming for his men to retreat. All of his men fell back and quickly got into the van and they drove away as fast as they could, leaving their dead behind and her people alive.

They had won today.

"You better run," she muttered under her breath, watching the van disappear down the road.

She felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned and saw Daryl, looking relieved. "You okay," he asked her. "You didn't get hurt, did ya?"

She shook her head and felt the tears sting her eyes. Today she faced death with a sheer vengeance and only now was she shaking. "I'm all right," she told him. "Too bad we didn't get him."

Daryl hugged her tightly against him and sighed in her hair. "You were amazing," he told her.

"I would be amazing if I killed the bastard," she told him.

"We should go after him right now," Rick yelled, grabbing his gun. "Finish this once and for all!"

"Rick, we just scared them off," Jesus told him. "We're not too organized. In fact, I can't believe what we just did. We were so unprepared but the way things went, I'm surprised it wasn't as bad."

"What the fuck happened," Daryl asked. "I thought they weren't due for another week!"

"Oh fuck, Carol," Rick cried as he ran for the church. Dani almost forgot.

She and Daryl ran to the church behind Rick and saw a man lying on the ground with white hair.

"It's not her," Rick whimpered. "CAROL!" He ran into the church and up the stairs to the bell tower where he found Carol lying on the floor, her face bruised and bleeding. She had taken a very bad beating.

Rick ran to her side and gasped. "She's still alive," he cried. "Someone get her help!"

…..

As Carol was being checked over by Denise, a psychiatrist turned surgeon, Rick explained what had happened by the gate inside the safe zone. When they got back from the Kingdom, they learned the Saviors had arrived for their supplies. And Spencer had tried to make a deal with Negan to kill Rick and let Spencer take over. And Negan slashed his stomach, spilling his guts onto the streets of Alexandria.

"Carol headed for the church with her rifle and she was to take Negan out when they left," Rick said. "Now I know that a Savior found her up there and….damn it! I jumped the gun, didn't I?"

"It was a reckless move," Michonne told him. "But I bet it got his attention. That three communities are banding together against him."

"It could have been so much worse," Dani said. "We never would have arrived here in time if we hadn't heard the shots."

"And what the fuck did Negan want Carl for," Daryl asked him.

"Carl tried to take a shot at Negan," Rick told them as he saw Carl run up to him. "Instead he hit Lucille."

Carl hugged his dad. "I'm sorry, Dad," he told him. "I tried to shoot him. I did. I missed. I screwed up."

"No, son, you didn't," Rick assured him. "You did great. I'm proud of you."

"Oh my God," Dani heard Olivia intone as she came to the gate. Dani turned to face her and Olivia just stood there, staring at her as if she was seeing a ghost. Dani almost forgot that these people believe she's dead.

"Dani," Olivia asked, approaching her cautiously. "Dani, is this…..we were told…..you….you're dead."

"Olivia, rumors of my death had been slightly exaggerated," Dani smiled at her.

One by one, the residents approached her; completely bewildered that she was still alive. She wasn't sure how to handle all this attention and the only thing she could think of was to wave hello to them.

It was Olivia who embraced her first, chuckling and sobbing into her shoulder. "We all thought you were dead! It's so good to see you, Dani," she cried. Soon, everyone was hugging her, including the ladies from the pantry.

"You're back from the dead," Barbara cried with joy in her voice. "We've missed you so much!"

Dani looked over at her friends who smiled with her. And Daryl couldn't help but let the water flood his eyes, watching her get surrounded by people who believed she was gone. Dani felt so overwhelmed at the welcoming she was receiving and she understood their joy, for the first time they had received hope and she was the one giving them that hope they needed.

**A joyous reunion and Negan took to the hills! But he'll be back! I really hope you like this. I tried not to use too much from the comics. And I love the idea of Rick and Carol. I don't know why but it makes sense to me. Please review! Let me know what you think! Next Chapter: Negan wants a meeting, but things don't go smoothly. There's a shake-up at Hilltop Community and the war is on!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

"You have greatly undersold this place, my friend," Ezekiel boasted as he looked around the large houses of the Safe Zone with Jesus and Daryl, keeping Shiva by his side on her leash. "This is definitely a place worth fighting for."

"People ain't bad either," Daryl said a little confident. "They're getting' good at shooting. But I can't say they'll be ready for war any time soon."

"I think that won't be a problem," Jesus told him as he looked up at the stages and saw the people gathering and reloading their weapons and keeping watch for the Savior's return. "After we struck the first blow and scared them off, I bet your people will rally to us to fight them."

Daryl looked around and nodded. Though it started badly at least they didn't lose any of their people today. They scared off Negan and his goons back to their Sanctuary, shaking in their little booties.

And he smiled at remembering how Dani charged at him with her gun blazing. It wouldn't have surprised him if that prick had pissed his pants at the sight.

Daryl saw Dani walking up to him, looking a bit confident. After the crowd gave her a heartfelt welcome, she went to the clinic to check on her friend. And Rick had to have his hand checked out after his gun exploded in his hand. She gave a smile to them.

"Rick's hand is fine," she said. "No broken bones. Just small cuts and bruises. Carol has a concussion so she's going to stay overnight at the clinic. She was lucky."

"I'll go and talk to them," Jesus said. "I'm very sure they're a bit shaken by what happened." Jesus then walked over to the clinic, leaving Daryl, Dani and Ezekiel alone.

Ezekiel smiled as he looked around the community. "This community is perfect. I can see why you were homesick, my dear," he told Dani as they walked down a block away from the gate.

"We came here after a long time on the road," Dani told him. "It was the very first welcoming place I've ever been to. The people were kind but they didn't know how to fight. These walls shielded them in from the outside world for so long."

"They were so lucky. But shortly after we came here, people attacked us and then we had a herd of walkers come through," Daryl spoke up. "We lost people, but we didn't lose this place."

Ezekiel laughed a bit. "Of course you didn't lose this place, you two. Look at your leader! Determined and strong. He's not a coward like Gregory or a tyrant like Negan. He's the man we need," he told them strongly. "The man we've been waiting for."

Shiva gave a small growl, as if she was agreeing with them. Ezekiel patted the top of her neck. "Good girl," he told her quietly. "She did very well today."

"She sure did," Dani said, almost wanting to pet her but knew it wasn't allowed. Shiva was his cat; Ezekiel is the only one she allows to touch her.

Just then, the low rumble of her brother's car echoed through the streets. Dani turned to see David drive his car down the street to Rick's house. She started to feel a little better that despite the turn of events they were home.

Home.

It was the first time she ever thought of the safe zone as her real home and really mean it.

She then saw Rick and Carl leave the clinic together and waved at them. Ezekiel walked over to them and had some words with Rick. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it was apparent that Ezekiel was praising Rick for his place and his efforts. That made her smile.

She felt Daryl wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck. "You okay, sugar," he asked her.

"I'm all right," she murmured. "Still can't believe we did this. That we fought back."

"We did," he whispered. "And it's only the beginning."

They saw Ezekiel head down the block after leaving Rick. Rick then approached, looking very sure of himself. "All in all, I think we were successful," he told them. "But it was a risky move I'd made, going after Negan. Michonne's pissed because she believes we lost our cover, that we're not organized."

"Bullshit," Daryl told him, releasing Dani. "You saw a shot to get him. You took it. You may have fucked up but you showed him you ain't no push over. Now he's got a war on his hands and we aim to finish him off."

"Dad said we're going to go after him soon," Carl spoke up. Then he looked disappointed. "Of course he wants me to stay here."

"That's right, son, because I'll need you here to defend this place," Rick told him. "You really impressed me today."

"How? I screwed up again, Dad," Carl said in a disappointing tone. "I took a chunk out of his bat instead of blowing his head off. That was stupid."

"Nah, it weren't," Daryl told him. "You took a bite out of that bat of his. And it must've burned him to have Lucille deformed like that."

"And not to mention you stayed at the wall and had everyone come to where you were. They were ready to fight. I know it. And it was because of you," Rick assured him. "I'm very proud of you. And that's why I want you here when we go out there to attack them."

Carl nodded, feeling a bit more appreciated and not like a kid. But he gave a serious look to his father. "Just promise me one thing, Dad," he asked of his father. "Promise me you'll kill him."

Rick nodded. "I promise, Carl. We will kill him."

Carl walked away, leaving Dani and Daryl alone with Rick. Rick then smiled at both of them. "I forgot to tell you since I've moved my family and myself with Carol that I've decided to give you your own house," he told them, making them smile a bit. "I was hoping to show you when you came back for good but seeing as how you'll be spending the night here I might as well take you both over there."

…

Rick led them to the smaller houses just a block away from his house, right where Maggie and Glenn used to live. Rick presented their house to them and they both smiled.

It was smaller than the other house they used to live in, but it was fairly large. It was a two story cottage-like house with a large porch and a huge back yard facing other houses and not the wall. It was the house Dani had always dreamed of living in. In Downers Grove, she and Michael had lived in a townhouse and were looking for houses just like this for the family they wanted to start.

"Thanks," Daryl grunted. "This'll do. I like it."

"Me too, Rick," Dani told him so appreciatively. "This is perfect."

"It's three bedrooms, three bathrooms, one full one on the first floor by the mud room. I figured you could use that for gutting animals and such," Rick told them.

Daryl walked to the backyard and seemed pleased. "Could I build a shed back here? Like for work and stuff," he asked. "I need a large shed for cleaning and working."

Rick nodded. "If you need help, let me know," he told his brother. He then turned around and walked back to his own house where she saw he was meeting up with Jesus for a talk.

Daryl and Dani smiled at one another and entered their home from the front. Dani was amazed at how roomy the interior was. The living room was adjacent to the kitchen where she saw a breakfast nook. To their left was the dining room. The stairs to the 2nd floor was right in front of them and she could see the two open doors through the wooden railing.

She felt Daryl's hands on her shoulders and he kissed her cheek. "Like it," he asked her. She spun around and kissed him hard.

"I love it," she told him. "I love you."

He smiled so sweetly at her. "I love ya too," he whispered. And he lifted her up in his arms and swirled her around in their new home as she clung to his neck. For now they can be happy.

….

After having a few words with Rick about where he'd spend the night, David got out his gear out of his car and walked over to Rosita's house, eager to see her. He was home and it seemed like it was for good. He could pick up right where they left off. He figured if she would let him, he could sleep over at her house. And he had no problem with the couch. He just wanted to see her; to tell her he still cared about her.

He walked proudly up to her door and knocked. Rosita opened the door but seemed hesitant about seeing David.

"Hey, Rosita," he said happily. "I'm back!"

Rosita smiled wearily and looked behind her. "Um, David. That's…..great," she said. "Uh….how's Dani?"

"Well, you heard about what just happened, right," he said.

"Yeah, I was by the wall, with Eugene," she told him. "I'm so glad she's recovered."

David grew concerned when Rosita did not invite him in. Why wasn't she thrilled to see him? "Rose, is everything okay?"

Rosita looked up at him with sad eyes. "David, I don't know how to tell you this, but….."

"Rosita, do you have an extra bar of soap," he heard Eugene speak behind her. "I can't find any in the shower."

David's heart sank when he realized the truth. Rosita shook her head sadly at him.

"David, I didn't mean for this to happen," she told him with pain in her voice. "I knew Eugene for such a long time and I help him with making bullets and….I mean…..we never really got together….not in that way….and…"

"It's all right," David blurted out, trying to keep his composure but felt his heart breaking. "You're right. I get it." He turned around and started to walk away.

"David, I am so sorry," he heard her cry out. "David. Please! I…."

David stopped himself and turned to face her coldly. "Don't, Rosita," he intoned harshly. "Just. Please. Don't." He then walked onto the street and away from her. Sure he was angry, and yes, he may have been rude to her. He just wanted to get out of there before she saw the tears flooding his eyes. It was his own fault, he knew that. He'd been away for so long, tending to his sister and training on accelerants and weapons. Sure she would find someone else.

But Eugene? Mullet Man? The big time liar?

"Fuck," David exclaimed to himself as he walked down the street, wondering where he will stay tonight.

Then he came across Dani and Daryl's house that Rick had given them. Rick had pointed it out to him when David arrived at his house. He knew Rick would have let him stay at his place, but Dani was family. Maybe she would let him stay?

He walked up to her house on shaky legs and knocked on her door. He could hear muffled sighs and groans from inside and he realized he was interrupting them. He turned around to walk away when the door swung open to reveal a fully dressed Daryl standing there.

"What's up, Dave," he asked him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything," David responded. He then saw his sister behind Daryl, fully dressed too.

"Dave, come in," she beckoned to him. "You're always welcome."

"Um….could I stay here, for the night," he asked his sister. She nodded yes.

"Definitely. But what about Rosita," she asked him. "I thought you'd be with her."

David looked down defeated. "She dumped me," he said. "For Eugene."

"What," Daryl and Dani both exclaimed at the exact same time, looking at each other in shock.

"I know, right," David said. "I went over there and he was right there with her. She said she was sorry, that it kind of happened."

"David, I'm sorry," his sister spoke to him. "You can stay here."

"Hell, you can live with us," Daryl said, perking up his sister as she nodded with him.

"Yes, we have plenty of room. And we're family, after all," she told him sweetly.

Daryl opened the door wider and he graciously stepped inside and loved the interior of the house. "Wow, this is nice. I like it."

"Check out the backyard," Daryl told him. "Yard's bigger than the mansions here themselves."

David walked to the kitchen to the back sliding door and was amazed at the large space behind the house. That was the best thing about these smaller houses here. They had the large yards they had in the back. And the first thing David thought of came into mind;

"You could build a very big shed in the back," he smiled.

"That's what I was thinking," Daryl chimed back. "Somethin' like a small barn."

And Dani rubbed her head and sighed. These two were so alike it was uncanny. And her father would have been so proud.

….

After they had all settled into their house, they each sat on the couches in the living room, taking in all that had happened. The new digs were nice, but keeping it was going to cost them.

They were quiet for a while, thinking of the day's events, knowing they had started war. And what was going to come next.

It was David who broke the silence but it wasn't easy for him. "We're probably going to face Negan tomorrow," he said.

"I'm not worried about the threat against you two," she told him. "I guess at this point it's the last thing on his mind."

"Like he won't carry it out," Daryl asked her. She shook her head.

"Oh, he will! No doubt about that. But it's only if he wins," she responded. "And he won't."

"Let's say he does," David spoke up. "Let's say he wins and we're more fucked than we ever were. There's nowhere else to go that we know of. No other communities giving us safe refuge."

"And there's another problem has me concerned," Dani said. "Even if we do defeat Negan and the Saviors, who's to say that would be the last time we ever deal with psychopaths like him?"

"Right," Daryl agreed. "Somebody out there is always gonna want this place for themselves. They'll do anything. Look at the Wolves. Those guys were psychos driving their trucks filled with walkers through the walls. Gareth? Don't get me started on him and his. And those cops at Grady were running people over to make slaves outta 'em. It seems the longer they live, the crazier they get."

"And more paranoid," Dani said. "Paranoid people can do the craziest things. And we're still dealing with herds of walkers coming by this place. These jerks are just adding to the problem and they're not even seeing it. It's like they're blind to it."

"Nah, they ain't blind," Daryl retorted. "They're using it to their advantage. They think they're meant to save the world by killing others to do what they want. Same thing happened before all this. They ain't nothin' special. Just think their dicks are bigger."

"So, we have to talk to Rick, let him know what we think," David said. "Make sure in the future we can get fuckers like Negan before they get us."

Just then, a knock came on the front door. Dani got up and opened it, finding Glenn there looking tired.

"Hey Glenn," she said, opening the door wider to let him in. He stepped inside, looking nervous. "Anything the matter?"

Glenn took a deep breath. "Rick wants all able bodied people up at dawn tomorrow," he told them. "It looks like we're going to the Sanctuary."

Dani nodded his head as Daryl got up, listening to all of this. "How many are going," Daryl asked.

"Most of the Safe Zone, many from the Kingdom and lots from Hilltop. I don't have an exact number," Glenn replied dryly.

David looked at his watch and sighed. "It's about five. I'd say we eat dinner then go to bed. Got a long day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed. Glenn left to inform others of the impending journey, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

…

After they ate their dinner of oatmeal and apples, they went to bed, Dani and Daryl in their master bedroom and David in a bedroom down the hall from them. All was quiet throughout their house.

After having the quietest sex ever, Dani and Daryl slept peacefully in each other's arms, finding contentment in their new home and hoping that they can last longer here than just one night.

Suddenly, they were awakened by a loud pounding on their door. Daryl sprang up and threw his clothes on as Dani wrapped the bedsheet over her body.

"They're here," she spoke out loud. "They're attacking."

Daryl held out his hand to Dani. "Stay right here," he told her. "I'll be back."

Dani closed her eyes and worried for him.

David joined Daryl in the hallway and they both went downstairs to the front door where the pounding continued.

Daryl swung open the door and was met by a very frantic Rick. "A group of Saviors just showed up at the gates," he told them. "We're calling to arms right now."

Daryl slammed the door shut and ran upstairs where he saw Dani already dressed and grabbing her weapons. "I heard," she told him. "Let's go!"

They ran out into the street towards the gate and saw a van pulled up right at the metal bars. David and a few armed guards flooded the platforms by the walls and keeping their weapons aimed at the van. Dani raised her rifle on the occupants as Daryl raised his crossbow. Rick stepped in between, keeping aim on them with his AK-47. The driver's door opened.

"Fire a warning shot," Rick commanded, and David complied, firing a gun shot right at the man's feet as he stood up.

"That's as far as any of you go," Rick shouted at them. "Seeing as there's not many of you here we can just kill you right now."

"Hold your fire," the driver shouted. "We're not here to fight! We're here to bring a message!"

"Whatever you got just lay it on the ground in front of you and leave," Rick screamed back. "We will not open our gates for you!"

The man shook his head and got out a piece of paper. "Our leader wants me to read this personally to you all." He cleared his throat and began to read;

"My dear people of Alexandria, Hilltop and The Kingdom;

It hurts me to see that instead of receiving the help you so desperately need; you instead fucking bite me in the ass and spat in my face. Me, who has done all he could to keep you pissants safe and secure in your gilded mansions! What fucking ingrates you all are! But I have come to believe that the problem is not entirely on all of you. No. The problem rests with your dickhead leader Rick Grimes and his cronies. From day one of our partnership he's lied to us! He's lied to all of you as well, making you all believe that you are receiving the goods and services my fine men offer.

'He's lied to you about going along with our successful network and instead killed more of my men today.

'He's lied to you about us being sociopathic monsters when it appears to me that his family has more problems than all of you combined. His little girl may not even be his own kid. Obviously his late partner was busy laying his pipe in his wife when all of this started. How's that for being fucked over good and proper? Plus, his son is a clear monster, killing four of my men! I decide to give the little shit a chance and return him unharmed to his father, showing my goodwill! And what does your leader do? Fucks up everything I hoped to achieve! I want peace and he's being a dick about it because he has hurt feelings for that black guy I made an example of!

'His redneck partner Daryl and his girlfriend along with her brother took out my most utilized outpost, killed my men and stole my supplies. I promised the wives and girlfriends along with their children that I would personally make them pay for killing their men who were my best. We will never truly know what really happened at that outpost but one thing is for sure; Danielle and David have killed mercilessly before, torching people to death. Who knows what the fuck Daryl was before all this? But one thing's for sure, he couldn't even keep a young girl safe at all. Rick and his own people have slaughtered others in a church in front of a frightened priest. So how the fuck am I any different in the terms of absolute violence? I don't want to kill anyone but when my people are murdered in cold blood I have to take action. It will not go unpunished.

'So here is what I propose; you all slaughter Rick and his people. Deliver the 3 D's to me alive and we can call this even and keep our arrangement going. If not, then I will lead a great big fucking attack on your people to prove that the Saviors are the mother fucking dicks swaying in the fart of this fucked up world. I will levy every house, every building, force parents to watch their children get fucked in the ass before my men slit their throats, have them turn and watch with relish as they feast on their distraught parents. This is not what I want, but you choose against me, it's all on you.

Signed, The One True Mother Fucking Leader of the Fucking New World Order,

Negan."

Everyone gasped out loud over what was written. The man who read it chuckled at their fright.

"By the way, the 3 D's are David, Daryl and Dani," the man said. "So, if you could hand them over right now and kill this dickhead you call a leader, our leader will be very happy."

Rick shook his head. And looked up at David, who pulled out a glass bottle containing a clear liquid with a cloth in it.

"We're not handing anyone over to you," Rick told him as he snapped his fingers. "And you're not going back to the Saviors."

David lit his Molotov cocktail and threw it right through the passenger window, watching the fire spread across the inside of the vehicle.

"Fire," Rick shouted, and everyone at the top of the wall shot at the van as the men got out, covered in flames. Dani shot the messenger right in the head and smirked a little, thinking of the irony of her actions.

Every person of Alexandria watched the van succumb to flames. They all smiled at each other and looked on to Rick and his people, feeling more confident and less frightened than they were just a minute ago.

"This is just the beginning," Rick informed the people. "If his messengers don't come back, then he'll bring more of his men. It's nearly dawn and I suggest all of us head for the Sanctuary now and offer him a deal; surrender or we'll fight!"

One by one, everyone cheered. Dani smiled with Daryl as they watched the people head for their homes to retrieve their weapons and supplies. David climbed down from the platform and smiled gleefully at them, holding up another glass bottle of clear liquid.

"I have more of these," he told them. "I have a plan for their Sanctuary."

Dani nodded. "He calls us monsters, fuck him. Prick started it the moment his men took us. I'm glad the people aren't buying it."

Daryl agreed. "Of course not. They see what he's like. They ain't stupid."

"Someone's pulling up," Jesus announced as they could hear a vehicle drive up the road to the gates. Jesus ran to the gates and looked pleased. "Don't worry. It's just some more people from Hilltop."

Rick looked confused. "At this hour?"

The car door opened and Glenn became alarmed. "Maggie! What are you doing here," he yelled at her as she stepped out of the van with two other men and a woman holding their guns.

"Gregory's gone," she yelled back. "We can't find him anywhere."

Rick grunted under his breath as Jesus sighed annoyingly. "Bet he's run off like the fucking coward that he is," he said.

Then a horrible thought came to Dani. "Or he's running to the Saviors," she said ominously. "Trying to prove to them he wasn't the one who took me in when I was hurt."

"If I was a sniveling little coward, I'd do that too," David spoke. "Fucking bastard."

"Then let's go," Rick yelled. "As soon as we're packed and ready, we head to the Sanctuary and face this fucker once and for all!"

**I am so excited to hear that Jeffrey Dean Morgan is playing Negan! From the start I always believed the role would be perfect for him since he played the Comedian so well in Watchmen. I really hope you like my take on this. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading! I'll post more chapters soon!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

It took everyone at least an hour to get their gear and supplies ready for the trip to the Sanctuary. Dani had never been more determined in her life to put an end to those people once and for all. Negan and his men threatened their way of life and now they will pay dearly for it. To her, he was just another Tobias wanting the world for himself, no matter what he did.

Daryl decided to take his motorcycle on this journey, wanting to lead the way himself. He was on the driveway of their house making sure his bike was ready. He seemed very agitated and she understood why. Negan made a direct threat against them all. Including the woman he fell in love with. He was tired of being pushed around by these men, angry as hell that they hurt Dani. He was seething with hatred. He breathed hard through his nose, his eyes incensed.

All Dani could do for him was touch his face which seemed to calm him a bit. "We're getting him," she consoled him. "We will."

Daryl closed his eyes, and Dani noticed there was pain in his face. "Just don't want him to hurt ya," he told her softly. "I don't wanna see that again."

Dani shook her head. "He won't, Daryl. After today, he won't hurt anyone again."

Daryl pulled her close to him and embraced her tightly. She can feel his warm breath against her head and heard him sigh.

"We're ready," David announced as he walked up to them. "Rick wants a quick meeting by the townhouses."

Dani and Daryl nodded at him and followed him to the brickyard porch of the townhouses. Dani remembered how all those weeks ago she confronted Deanna about her inability to keep her people safe. And now they are to discuss how they will confront Negan at his home base. She marveled how much had changed in a matter of weeks. And how she went from being an outsider to Rick's people to a true family member. And how quickly she fell for Daryl.

And discovering her brother was still alive and now is standing with all of the people of the safe zone. Yes, so much has happened. Much of it was bad considering the Saviors. But then there was so much good as well.

And that's what they're fighting for today. Because they are the greater good, as Glenn had told her.

They reached the yard where they were greeted by Ezekiel and Jesus. Carol, her face covered in band aids, was standing by Rick and nodded at them as they entered the yard. Maggie and Glenn stood next to each other as Aaron and Eric readied their own weapons off to the side. Michonne sat on a folding chair, her eyes filled with revenge.

"We're ready on our end," Daryl told Rick as he walked up to him. "I can lead the first wave against them."

"My people are prepared as well," Ezekiel told everyone. "They know what to do."

"We have packed two buses and one truck with our supplies and weapons," Jesus announced proudly. "You are aware that Negan has snipers on his roof. Look out for them. Take them out when you see you have a shot."

David stepped up holding up his hand. "I also suggest a unique strategy," he said as he took out a plastic bottle filled with a clear liquid. "This here is filled with my personal accelerant that I have made myself. It is odorless and is very flammable. I will pour it myself in front of that building and ignite it, trapping those fuckers in."

Dani nodded. "We used it in Louisville. We spread it around the rooms and hallways the day before we lit it up. Tobias never caught on till the whole school became an inferno."

Rick nodded, very pleased with the work. "I just spoke to Eugene and his crew. They have made enough ammunition for us through the night. And we have the manpower as well."

"The thing is, are our people ready themselves to fight," Carol asked. "Most of these people haven't fought like we did before. This is completely new to them."

Rick shook his head. "It doesn't matter. When Negan see all of us armed to the teeth, this will scare him. What we're doing is allowing him and the Saviors to surrender. If they don't, we go to war."

Everyone nodded in unison. They left the yard and headed to the gate where a large number of people gathered, carrying their rifles and duffel bags. They seemed scared but also determined. They were putting their very lives on the line by doing this.

"Can I have your attention," Rick called out to them. "I know a lot of you never had to do this before. I have never really asked you for anything before. You all have lived peacefully within these walls for so long. But as you all know, Negan and his men have threatened our very lives. He will kill us for what we've done unless we fight back. So today, I ask of every one of you to fight with me. Bring an end to his insanity."

There was a moment of silence among the crowd and slowly one by one the townspeople nodded their heads. They then filed into the buses. Carol seemed very pleased by this. She walked over to Dani and smiled.

"Look what they're willing to do," she told Dani. "To protect this place."

"Let's just hope we're successful," Dani replied. "You know Negan won't surrender."

"Of course not," Carol told her. "He's a sociopath. A sociopath only thinks of getting even."

"You got that right," Dani said. Then she looked sadly at her friend. "I'm sorry you can't come with us on this."

"I'm kind of slow right now. My arms are still aching," Carol responded. "But I have to be here with Sasha and Tara to defend the place."

"Just take it easy, Carol. That was one hell of a beating you took yesterday," Dani told her.

"Eh, I've had worse," Carol told her. Carl then came up to both of them looking very sure of himself.

"So, you want me to guard with you, Carol," Carl asked her. She smiled and nodded to the boy.

"Definitely, Carl. I'm going to need your help protecting this place," she said. Carl smiled at her, feeling important as ever.

Rick then walked over to Carol and gave her a huge hug, making Dani smile a bit as she backed away a bit. She couldn't help by notice how he kissed her lips gently and held her tightly against him.

After everyone got on the bus, Dani heard engines behind her. She turned around and saw Daryl on his motorcycle driving towards her. And she saw her brother drive up in his car as well, giving a sign of the devil with his free hand.

"Figured we be the loose end for the Saviors if they come after us," Daryl told Dani as she hopped on his bike. "You okay with that?"

"Yes I am," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

…

They drove through the morning, through garbage cluttered streets and crumbling towns. Dani scanned every alley they passed, every bit of wilderness, looking for any signs of the Saviors. She knew Daryl was looking too. They rode behind the two buses filled with their people as well as Ezekiel's own.

Eventually, the two buses came to a stop by a street corner. Daryl pulled over and they saw Jesus get out of the front bus. He pointed out in the distance toward the street in front of them.

"It's a half mile from here," he told everyone. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep. We're set to go," Rick responded. "Remember to watch out for snipers on the roof. Everyone follow my lead."

Rick then looked over at Daryl and nodded. Daryl nodded back and revved up his motorcycle engine again. Dani squeezed him tighter, knowing that they were going to uncertain danger. Who knows what could happen now?

In the distance, a large factory came into view and Dani realized it was the Sanctuary. Walkers chained to the fence surrounding the buildings could be seen and concrete blockers lined up, making a path for the entrance to the building. Dani held her breath and counted to ten in her mind.

Daryl stopped his motorcycle and clenched Dani's hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it two times, in his own way letting her know they were okay. They both got off his motorcycle and checked their weapons. Dani's rifle was loaded. Daryl met up with David who pulled up behind them. His rifle was primed and ready as well. They walked over to Rick who was greeted by the army of the three communities, readying their weapons and looking tough. If this didn't get Negan's attention, she figured nothing would. Three communities are aligning against him now.

Rick held up his revolver and fire one shot into the air. "NEGAN," he yelled at the building. "COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

There was silence as they waited, standing together, holding their weapons and watching out for anything. Dani caught movement from the balcony of the Sanctuary and saw Negan stepping out with his bat, looking a bit amused at the crowd assembled before him.

"Well, what the fuck do you think you're doing, Rick," he smiled. "You guys really are stupid!"

Rick took in a deep breath, his eyes ablaze with anger. "Listen Negan! We are three communities here together, united against you. We will not offer any of our supplies and food to you anymore. Nor will we tolerate your attempts of extortion. Those days are long over. We've come to you to offer peace. We know you have families and children in there. We know there are people who are not part of the Saviors at all. So there is no point in violence. But we are ready and prepared if you do not comply with us. So surrender and no one needs to be harmed!"

Negan looked annoyed and scratched his head. "So, I gather you're not here to drop off Dani girl and her brother along with the redneck. I was hoping you would. You guys have really fucking pissed me off with your little stance here. But I have to admit, Dani girl," he went on, looking directly at Dani. "You made my dick hard when you tried to kill me."

Dani didn't say anything has Negan looked at her hard. She returned the stare herself, thumbing the trigger on her rifle.

"But seriously, you fuckers don't have a chance! This is such a pathetic excuse for an army. Especially when one community is backing down," Negan smirked as he snapped his fingers.

To their horror, Gregory came from behind him, looking worried and Dani could see his lips trembling.

"Ah, fuck," Jesus muttered.

Gregory held up his hands and spoke in a shaky voice. "My people, I've spoken to Negan and he's offered to spare our lives if we at Hilltop Community drop this ridiculous nonsense of fighting the Saviors and go home! All of you, this is pointless! And Negan can be reasonable!"

Michonne gasped and stepped forward. "Reasonable," she yelled. "Reasonable? This fucking sociopath killed my boyfriend! You remember him, don't you, you mother fucker!" She focused her rage on Negan who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, the guy who didn't believe in killing. Look how that turned out for him," Negan replied with a chuckle. "But why don't you all listen to your master and tuck tail and go home? Otherwise my snipers will mow you down right where you stand."

Kal took a step forward. "We won't leave. Because we're not taking orders from this coward anymore."

Negan shook his head. "And why the fuck not? Did you swallow a retard pill today? Your leader told you to go home, so fuck off!"

"That is what I'm saying, you prick," Kal spoke up. "He's not our leader anymore." He then pointed to Glenn and Maggie who appeared stunned. "They are our leaders now. We follow them, not him or you."

Maggie and Glenn looked at each other in complete surprise but the other members of Hilltop nodded at them. "You told us we had to fight," Earl the blacksmith told them. "And that giving half our supplies just for them to live in luxury is not the status quo this morning, Maggie."

Glenn looked at his wife and smiled. "So that's how you rallied the troops."

Maggie smiled. "That's right. Because I believe in Rick Grimes." They both turned to Rick who appeared so stunned but appreciated.

Gregory's eyes widened. "How could you do this to me? After everything I did for you! Look," he shouted as he lifted his shirt revealing his scar from several weeks ago. "I was stabbed for you!"

Jesus looked up at him incredulously. "Seriously? You think that makes you tough?"

"And I did more for Alexandria! Even helped save the woman whom Negan had shot! He forgave me for not telling him the truth but it's because of me that she's alive," Gregory continued.

Dani saw red. "Gregory, you're done," she yelled. "Just stop the bullshit. Even Negan can tell how much shit you're full of."

Negan nodded. "Dani Girl's right! You are really fucking pathetic!" He then pushed Gregory over the balcony and chuckled loudly as he saw him scamper to the crowd below him.

"But my beef is not with any of you. It's actually with the Three D's. Yeah, you three know who you are," he said, glaring at Daryl, Dani and David. "I know this whole cock up was because of them. So hand them over and we call it even!"

Rick shook his head. "Not happening! You brought this on yourself when your people took them in the first place!"

"Rick, don't fucking test my patience," Negan sneered at him. "I'm really getting sick of your bullshit! You think you all of a chance against me, think again!"

"Oh, go to Hell," Dani shouted right back, catching Negan's attention.

"What the fuck was that, Dani girl," he asked her incrediously, pointing to himself. "Me go to Hell?"

"Yeah! You're just a fucking bully shaking up little kids in a school yard for lunch money! You're nothing special or unique. Just another Goddamned tyrant we can do without," she sneered at him. "Tyrants don't last long in this life. So don't be a fucking idiot, Negan. You are smart enough to figure out we will do whatever it takes to stop you. And I mean, WHATEVER IT TAKES!"

She felt Daryl's hand grip her forearm and it was only then she fought within herself to keep still and not shake. She was absolutely scared at this point.

Negan huffed under his breath as he studied her carefully from the distance, looking for any weakness he could exploit. But he wasn't going to find any, because now she was mastering her fear and showing absolute contempt for him.

"So, this is what it comes down to, right," Negan began as he shook his head incrediously at the crowd. "So, here's my proposal, I can either say, I don't give a flying fuck, or GO FUCK YOURSELVES!"

Suddenly, shots were fired from the roof and two men by the bus fell down, shot through the head. Instantly everyone ducked for cover by the buses and started to fire at the snipers.

"NOW I'M BEING A FUCKING BULLY TO YA, DANI GIRL! YOU ARE ALL SO FUCKED NOW!"

Dani shot at a sniper on the roof and sighed with relief as he tumbled to the ground. Daryl was right next to her shooting at the Saviors charging at them as they left the entrance.

David smiled. "It's time," he muttered as he took out a box of matches. As the Saviors marched after them firing with their guns, David lit a small puddle in front of him and watched it as the flaming line swiftly raced right up to the men, creating a large fire wall about ten feet wide, stopping them in their tracks and making them retreat back to the Sanctuary.

"Fire wall won't last long," he shouted at Rick. "We got thirty seconds before it burns out."

Rick nodded and turned to his people. "Everyone open fire on the windows," he shouted.

Dani smiled and started to shoot at the large windows of the buildings, shattering the glass, making lots of noise.

"My people, get in the buses now," Ezekiel ordered! "It's time to leave this place!"

"Fall back," Rick ordered, getting into his pick-up truck. "It won't be much longer now!"

David looked to his right and breathed hard. "He's got that right," he said, pointing to something in the distance. It was a herd of walkers approaching slowly, attracted to the sound of gunfire and glass shattering.

Dani and Daryl immediately hopped on his bike and drove out of there. She brought out her revolver and kept watch for any Saviors who were outside the walls. She looked over her shoulder and saw the two buses behind her and hoped no one else was hurt or dead.

Daryl drove on through a narrow alley as the buses continued on. David followed behind them, knowing that this path was a shortcut to the reundevous point. Dani's eyes grew wide when she saw there was no pick-up truck following the buses. She held out her hand in front of Daryl and signaled him to stop. He slowed to a crawl and paused in an alley way.

"I don't see Rick," Dani exclaimed. "I don't see the pick-up he was getting into."

"That's because he's gonna crash it through the fences," Daryl told her. "Trap 'em all inside."

Dani was alarmed. "You mean, he's going to do this himself? What if he gets caught? What if he…"

"Quiet," David shouted as he got out of his car. "Hear that?"

Dani and Daryl strained their ears and they heard the footsteps running towards them in the alley. The faint whimpers of cries could be heard as the footsteps grew nearer. Dani got out her gun and got off Daryl's bike. He got out his crossbow and aimed at the corner where they were hearing the footsteps.

Then three women and one man ran right in front of them, panting and out of breath. They stopped and gasped at Dani and Daryl and held up their hands in the air.

"Drop your weapons now and put your hands in the air," Daryl commanded them. Slowly, they began to drop their knives and handguns to the ground.

"Don't shoot," a woman with long red hair and wearing jeans and a beige winter coat begged them. "We just escaped from there!"

"We won't go back," a young woman with long dark hair pleaded. "I won't go back there.

The man got their attention, for he had the half of his face burned off. A woman with short blonde hair clung to him, whimpering as her lips trembled.

"Please, help us," she begged.

The man with pain in his eyes simply looked back at them defeated.

"Who are you," Daryl asked, still keeping his weapon on them.

The girl with the dark hair stepped forward, looking scared. "I'm….Sherry…Dwight's wife," she told them. "He told us to go the minute you all showed up. He said you can all help us."

"We can't take it there anymore. After what he did…." The blonde spoke up, lightly touching her boyfriend's cheek. "Dwight told us we can trust you."

Dani and David whispered to one another. Dani then turned to them, still keeping her handgun on them. "How the hell can we trust you," she asked them. "You could be trying to trap us."

The redheaded woman stepped forward, still keeping her hands up in the air. She looked desperately at them. "My name is Annie. I was never Negan's wife but trust me, I want to kill him myself." She took a deep breath and choked a bit. "That bastard killed my husband. Since then he's made my life a living hell and I won't put up with it anymore."

"We can help you," the man spoke to them, pleading. "I'm Mark and this is Amber. Ever since….we've been looking for ways to get out. Dwight finally came through for us. He said we're safe with you, that no one….no one will hurt us."

Dani and David looked on them, unsure of what to think. They seemed desperate, willing to do anything to escape the hell they came from.

Daryl grunted a little under his breath. "How many walkers have each of you killed," Daryl asked them.

One by one, they mumbled a different number, between 50 to hundred but unsure of the count.

"How many people have you killed," he asked them.

Sherry spoke up, her voice cracked a little. "One."

"Why?"

"Because he tried to kill my husband not when all of this started," she replied.

"None, because I didn't need to at all," Amber replied.

"I killed a man because he killed my sister," Mark spoke up.

Annie was a little quiet but then she blurted out a number. "Four. Just now. And it was because they tried to stop us from escaping."

"Really," David asked her in an impressive tone. "Can't blame you."

Daryl nodded and ordered everyone to toss their weapons in the trunk. "You get 'em back when our leader says you can. Got it?"

Everyone sheepishly agreed.

"Good. David, you know where we're going. You're riding ahead of us. Dani, get on my bike! Let's get goin'!"

David stopped his sister and leaned into her ear. "Do you think he's making a good choice," he asked her hesitantly. "We don't know these people and they could be setting us up!"

Dani shook her head and patted her brother gently on his shoulder. "Of course I trust he's making the right choice, David," she assured him. "After all, he was the one who told Rick and Carol I was a good person, that I could be trusted." She winked at him and joined Daryl as he raced to his bike.

Dani jumped on his bike and held on to Daryl by his sides. The three ladies jumped in the back of David's car while Mark got in the front with David. David then started his car and drove off through the alley way and onto the street. Daryl rode right behind him, watching the women through the back windshield very carefully.

After about fifteen minutes they came to their very large group who looked exhausted but otherwise all right. Jesus waved them over and Daryl drove past David to the buses where they saw Ezekiel and Michonne smile a bit, relieved to see them all right.

"Rick come with you," Michonne asked Daryl as he pulled up in front of her.

Daryl grew concerned. "What? He ain't here?"

Jesus shook his head. "No, Daryl. I imagine he's still back there. I was hoping that….." Jesus stopped himself when he saw the extra occupants of David's car get out of his vehicle. "Who are they?"

"Um…..we found them running through the alleyways of the town," Dani told him. "They're running from Negan. They say Dwight helped them escape."

Sherry marched over to Dani and Daryl, looking worried. "Where's my husband," she demanded, eyeing Jesus and Michonne who were just as stunned. "He told Annie he would meet us out here! That he was leaving too!"

Annie stopped her. "Sherry, I'm sorry, but I lied to you," she told her friend.

Sherry's eyes flooded with tears. "What? You mean Dwight's still back there?"

"He told me to tell you anything to get you out of there. He knows you would stay if he was still there too," she told her empathetically. "He wanted you out as soon as possible."

"Oh no," Sherry cried. "What if Negan….he's going to kill him! He's going to….."

"No he won't, Sherry. Negan thinks Dwight is on his side," Annie assured her, cupping her face in her hands. "Dwight just couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore."

Sherry nodded and wiped her tears. "I thought he hated me," she said sadly. "I thought he blamed me for what happened."

Annie embraced her crying friend as Dani and Daryl looked on. She could tell this wasn't an act. These women have suffered and unfortunately it is always the women who suffer the most.

"I already asked them the questions," Daryl told Michonne and Jesus. "I know they ain't lyin'."

"But Daryl, what if Negan finds out about them," she intoned angrily at him. "It could make things worse. And Rick's not back yet! What if….."

"LOOK," Jesus yelled pointing to the left of her, toward the west. Everyone turned and smiled.

Rick was walking over to them, carrying his rifle, looking as stoic as ever against the setting sun. He was unharmed and strong.

Everyone started to clap and whistle watching their leader walk to them. But Rick held up his hands to stop them from cheering.

"There is no time for a celebration," he told them. "This was just the first battle. And it's not over yet!"

**What do you think Negan will do now two of his wives have taken off? Find out next chapter! Will update very soon! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

It was after dark when everyone started to eat on the outskirts of the ruins of an abandoned town not too far away from the Sanctuary. Daryl and David were speaking with Jesus and Rick about what the next plan was. Michonne and Ezekiel were killing walkers nearby with the help of Shiva who seemed to enjoy the taste of rotting flesh. Aaron and Eric were chatting with one another about what had just happened, but there was hope in their eyes that they were winning. Heath joined them in conversation, himself looking hopeful as well.

And Dani sat with Maggie and Glenn on the bed of their pick-up truck, eating her beef stew. "So, you both are leaders now," Dani asked Glenn and Maggie proudly. Both of them glanced at each other and smiled. Glenn gleamed at his wife as she ate another bite of her food.

"When we saw that Gregory was gone, there was a panic," Maggie explained. "We had an idea that he was running to the Saviors to try to convince them that Hilltop was not part of the war. So I stood up, told them that we didn't need him as a leader anymore, that he was a spineless coward who only gave a damn about his own skin and that what Rick is doing is the right thing, the only thing. That we shouldn't have to work so hard just to give Negan half of our stuff." She smiled a bit then. "I said, 'I believe in Rick Grimes.'"

Dani was pleased with that statement. "So do I," she said. "And so does everybody here tonight."

"I believe in you, sweetie," Glenn told her kindly, giving her a peck on her cheek and rubbing her stomach. "So does he."

Dani smiled pleasantly at her. "So, they just followed your lead here tonight. That's amazing. There's hope yet now. Crushing these fuckers into the ground. It's what needs to happen."

"You were something too," Maggie told her impressively. "You're right about him, you know? He is just a bully."

Dani shook her head. "Yeah, well…I was just bluffing. Tell you the truth he's a ruthless bastard with plenty of minions behind him. I just wanted to let him think he didn't get to me, you know?"

"He did shake us up, but we can handle him now," Glenn spoke positively. "Also, it appears to me that his minions are dwindling." He pointed out to Negan's wives sitting around the campfire, looking scared as they tried to eat. Mark sat with his girlfriend Amber, putting his hand over his burned face as if he were ashamed. And Annie was chatting quietly with Sherry, trying to put her fears to rest about Dwight.

Maggie looked at them sadly and shook her head. "It makes me so mad that they had no choice but to choose him," she said bitterly. "My sister was held in a place just like the Sanctuary, you know. I don't want to even think…" she stopped herself, trying not to be upset. Glenn put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. She squeezed his hand and looked down in thought.

Dani understood that Maggie had a lot on her plate, being so young, pregnant and now in charge of a large community.

They heard Gregory complaining about losing his status a few feet away. All three groaned in unison.

"What the fuck you mean that woman is in charge," he yelled at someone from Hilltop. "I've been keeping us alive since all this started! I've worked with the Saviors to keep us safe and they ruin it all! They're all throwing everything we've worked so hard for!"

Maggie's eyes widened with anger. She jumped down from the truck and marched over to Gregory. Glenn got down and walked over, very concerned for his wife. Dani followed, also worried. Gregory was a jerk and she thought now would be the time to reveal what she had on him.

Maggie tapped Gregory's shoulder. As he spun around, he glared angrily at her. "What the hell do you want, bitch," he shouted into her face.

Maggie didn't hesitate one bit. She punched him right on his ass with one swing. "And it's not the hormones talking, you fucking coward! You're finished! Get the fuck home!"

Everyone looked on, stunned at what they had seen. And it wasn't just a pregnant lady capable of knocking a man down to the ground. It was someone taking a stand to defend a life they deserve to live, not how someone else sees fit. They had enough of being meek and mild and letting psychos like Negan win. And now, they weren't going to let anyone get in their way of victory. Not even slime bags like Gregory.

Gregory got up and was about to say something, but then stopped himself as Jesus approached him, shaking his head at him. Reminding him of what he had on him. Just like that, Gregory slunk back into his vehicle, defeated and humiliated.

Rick and Daryl had stopped talking and looked on. Daryl nodded, impressed with what Maggie can do.

Glenn put his arm around his wife and smiled. "Good job," he told her, kissing her cheek. She smiled back at him.

Daryl then approached Dani, waving her over. "Rick wants a word," he told her. He then called out for Michonne and Ezekiel to come over. Dani knew this had to do with Phase Two, taking out the outposts.

David, Michonne, Ezekiel, Daryl and Dani circled around Rick as he began to tell them what needs to be done. "Now that the Saviors are trapped in their buildings, their outposts are cut off. But the men their have no idea what's going on at their home base. So taking out the outposts is the next step."

Rick looked at Daryl who stood ready as always. "Daryl, I want you, Michonne, Dani and David to take a group and head back to the Safe Zone. I know that Negan and his men are going to be held up for a while, but I've placed a huge target on the Safe Zone and if he and his men get out that's the first place they're headed. Now David here told me of how he could plant time bombs around the outside of the walls where the Saviors would pull up."

David nodded. "That's right," he said. "I also have some inventive ideas myself."

"Accurate, David, not just inventive," Dani informed him. "Maybe we could start a fire wall again? Like we did at the Sanctuary? That did propel them back."

"Good idea. As long as it doesn't affect the Safe Zone," Rick said. "I will take my own group to one outpost. Ezekiel, I would need you to take yours to the other post."

Ezekiel nodded. "This plan sounds very good, Rick," he told him.

Michonne shook her head. "But won't you need more people when you take out these outposts, Rick? With us at the outpost, you all could be outnumbered."

Rick shook his head. "We have more than enough. But I need you four to defend the Safe Zone just in case. I don't want to be unprepared again."

Dani pointed to their new refugees by the fire. "Do you want us to take them with," she asked.

Rick looked over Dani's shoulder and called out to Maggie and Glenn. "Come over here," he told them. They obeyed and walked over. "Those people that Dwight sent us. They're not safe at the Safe Zone. It would be the first place Negan will look for them. Could you them to Hilltop, make sure they don't get into trouble?"

Maggie looked at them again and nodded. "It's what my sister would have wanted," she told him. "Of course we'll take them in."

Glenn agreed. "We're still those people, Rick," he told him, patting his shoulder and walking over to the wives. Maggie stayed behind and looked over at her people.

"What do you want my people to do," she asked Rick.

"Send some with Michonne and Daryl, and some back to Hilltop for more reinforcements just in case," he told her. "Tomorrow, if you can, get to the Safe Zone to help us defend it in case Negan and his men do get out. I'm hoping they'll be stuck for a while but you never know."

Maggie nodded and walked over to Kal. Rick then took Daryl aside as Dani and David were left to talk to each other.

"I need to talk to Eugene about how much he has for explosives," he told Dani. "I have a very good idea about planting them. But there's something else I'm thinking of and I have to tell you, Dani, it's ruthless."

Dani nodded. "Whatever it takes," she told him with confidence.

….

Rick looked serious as he took Daryl aside. "Daryl, I know we're winning this. But I'm not underestimating that prick for one second. I know what Dani and David are capable of. They had to do what they did. The way David's planning this bombing sites, I don't want to be seen as a monster. But then again, I think of Grady and the Governor and I don't want to make that same mistake of bargaining." Rick's eyes appeared weary. "The Safe Zone has been the only home we could find that was worth fighting for after all this time. I can't afford to lose it."

Daryl bit his lower lip. "You're worried about being a psycho," he told Rick. "Don't. 'Cause you ain't one. You just kill them, that's all. We can't be weak like Gregory. We gotta show 'em what we can do, Rick. " He leaned over to speak quietly to Rick. "When you get back, be careful. Bombs will be on the road. Tell everyone not to walk through the woods outside the walls. Once those bombs go off, they'll need to take cover." Daryl grinned a little. "The cover will be the woods and it'll be the worst mistake of their sorry lives!"

Rick frowned a little and then nodded towards his brother. "Do it, brother," he told Daryl. "Whatever it takes!"

…

Dani rode with Daryl on his motorcycle back to the Safe Zone with her brother and Michonne behind her. A large truck carrying their people including Hilltop also followed behind. It was a little after dawn when they arrived to the Safe Zone. Dani was relieved to see the gates of her community open for them by Olivia. They were immediately greeted by a worried Carl who pulled out his handgun as they drove through the gates.

"Where's my dad," Carl demanded as Daryl pulled his bike over.

"He's okay," Daryl told him as he was getting off his bike. "We got the Saviors trapped so your dad decided to take their outposts out."

"How did everything go," Carl asked. "Did we lose anybody?" Michonne nodded to him.

"Two from the Kingdom. I don't know their names. But your dad's plan worked out very well," she told Carl.

Carol walked up to them, carrying Judith in her arms. "Rick's okay," she asked.

"He's fine," Michonne told her. "The Saviors are trapped in their building by lots of walkers. We don't know how long those things can contain them. But Rick wanted us here just in case they get out and attack us."

David opened the hood of his car and pulled out a large duffel bag and handed it to Daryl. He pulled another bad out, stunning both Daryl and Dani. David noticed their reaction and shrugged.

"Never know how much you need," he simply told them.

Dani walked over to take his bag but he shrugged her off. "Dani, why don't you get some sleep," he told her. "You look so exhausted."

"Exhausted? I'm wide awake on adrenaline," she assured him. "I want to help."

"Nah, your brother's right," Daryl stopped her. "We're gonna need you later, just in case. Just go home and sleep. I'll be there in while."

Dani looked over to Carol who nodded towards her. "You've done enough for now, Dani. Get some sleep and join me in a few hours," she said. "Help me and Carl keep watch."

Dani sighed. "Of course. I'll sleep, and let you men bond over bombs and guns," she snickered. Daryl kissed her before she left and smiled at her.

"You were so sexy out there, threatening him like that," he whispered to her.

She grinned and touched his cheek. "Thanks. I feel like Ripley right now." She kissed him again and whispered, "Be careful. I love you."

"I love ya too, darlin'," he sighed into her ear. They embraced each other and went their separate ways. As Dani walked to her home, Carol came up to her, looking worried.

"What's going on," she asked her. "What are they doing out there?"

"They're setting up time bombs for Negan just in case. And traps in the woods. Rick wants us to be careful," Dani told her.

Carol smiled, feeling a little better. "Good. So far things have been pretty quiet here. Just a few walkers but not much else." Judith smiled at Dani a little and rested her head against Carol's breast. "She's been fussy all morning and now she's being sweet."

"She's darling, that's what," Dani said as she stroked Judith's cheek.

"I think she's relieved to hear her daddy's okay," Carol said as she held Judith close to her. "I am too." She nodded at Dani and headed back to her house. Dani smiled a little to herself, knowing that for now, things are quiet.

She headed back to her house and ran up the steps. She took off her leather jacket and tossed it on the sofa. She went up the stairs and went straight for her bedroom and took off her clothes, wearing only her panties. She was exhausted and stretched her arms out. She then climbed into bed and wrapped the cool blankets across her warm body. She giggled, feeling like a little girl again warm in her bed. For now, she has this comfort home and it made her feel very good.

And in no time, she drifted off to sleep.

…..

It took David and Daryl at least three hours setting up the traps in the woods. They spent their day digging deep holes to put spikes in. Daryl made sure that trackers wouldn't see any footprints or indentations in the dirt around the holes. They had dug at least ten of them and made sure the holes were spread out accordingly. If a few of the Saviors try to make a run for it through the woods, they will run into a hole and get stabbed by the spikes. They did talk about the chance of walkers coming across this, to which David assured him it was going to still work.

"They see the walkers in the holes, they'll just run around it, and most likely fall into another pit," David told him. "We can't lose."

"But what do we do about the bombs," Daryl asked him. "Street's concrete. We can't just dig it up. And I don't know about planting them by the road. May not do any damage."

David then saw a walker lumber towards them and grinned. "I have an idea, Daryl. A very good one," he told him as he walked over to the walker and grabbed him from behind by his neck. He proceeded to walk the thing back to the streets facing the Safe Zone.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dave," Daryl asked him as if David were on a suicide mission.

David smiled widely at him. "Ever see Ninja Scroll?"

…..

_**20 miles from the state border of Illinois and Indiana, one year ago July…**_

_Dani stood on the road, clutching her arms, completely astounded by what she had just done. She felt the tears sting her eyes and the lump hardening in her throat. Michael wrapped his arms around her from behind, trying to console her._

"_There was nothing that could be done," he told her. "I'm so sorry, Dani._

_She didn't want to believe this could happen. She never believed it could. But it did._

_She had just killed her best friend after her abdomen was torn apart by a walker. _

_She was a murderer in her mind. Did she act too soon? What if there was a way to save her? Maybe everything will go back to normal any minute and there would have been time to get her help. She kept seeing her face twisting in agony over in her head, the smell of blood hung heavy in the air, her intestines spilled out…..it was too much to remember. _

_Dani heard footsteps behind them. "Dani, there was nothing that could've been done for her," her father told her firmly as he came near her. "She was going to die a very slow painful death. There are no hospitals around anymore, no emergency hotlines, this is it. It's live or die." _

_Michael then released Dani and faced her father. "Fred, she just killed Jules. She's shaken up right now. It's not the time….."_

"_Mike, I need to talk to my daughter," her father barked at him. "Go see what the others are up to. Especially Tom and Jorie. They're pissing me off already with their bleeding heart bullshit."_

"_Well, that's what they're full of," Mike meekly spoke, trying to impress his intimidating father-in-law. He then went back to camp after giving his wife a kiss on her lips. _

_Her father reached out and firmly grasped her shoulder. "Dani, I hate to tell you this, but from now on, it's what you're going to have to do. This won't be the last time you'd ever have to kill someone, whether it's out of mercy or they'd try to hurt you."_

_Dani shook her head and felt the tears flow down her face. "No, Dad! I refuse to believe it," she stammered, wiping her tears away. "I refuse to believe that this is just it! This is….God! They'll fix everything! Right? They'll have it all sorted out by the end of the week!"_

_Her father looked right into her eyes. "Dani, this is how it is now! This virus spread faster than even the Government predicted! In fact, I doubt there's one left now. Don't you see? There's no going back. Civilization as we know it is over."_

"_Fred, you're scaring us," her mother told her husband as she walked to her daughter. "We don't know that for sure."_

"_Jane, you weren't there. When Dave and I went to…." _

_The sound of helicopters roared through the sky heading towards Chicago. Dani took a few steps in the direction they were flying in and saw they were headed for the skyscrapers of Chicago in the far distance. Maybe they're evacuating people, she thought. Or they could have it contained? Maybe….._

_An orange cloud of fire exploded in between the buildings, followed by more balls of fire erupting all around the city. Dani gasped as she watched the military destroy the Windy City from afar._

"_Oh God," Jane cried as she clung to her husband. "This can't be happening! This can't be!"_

_Fred wasn't surprised. Being a Vietnam Vet himself, he knew that this is what the military would end up doing. Last ditch effort to contain the virus. But it was too late. So many had turned and started to feast on the living. If society would ever to recover, it would be a snail's pace. _

"_This is it," he told his family on the road by their camp. "There's no going back now."_

…

"Hey, Dani? Wake up! Wake up!"

Dani's eyes flew open and she caught her breath. Daryl was sitting right on their bed rubbing her forearm, looking very concerned at her. "Hey, sweetheart," he quietly spoke to her. "You were dreaming."

"Huh? What….." she rubbed her forehead and lowered her head back into her pillow. She could tell it was still early in the afternoon. She still had a little time to help Carol. She proceeded to get up but Daryl gently pushed her back on to the bed.

"Nah, you ain't goin' nowhere, honey," he told her as he lay on the bed with her. "I told Carol you needed some more rest."

Dani yawned and rested her head on his chest. "Shouldn't have done that, Daryl," she told him. "I promised her."

"Dani, there's a fucking war coming over here," he told her. "The Hilltop people are keeping watch for now. And your brother and me got traps and bombs ready." He smirked at what he just said. "You're brother's a bit looney but I like him."

"Runs in the family," she murmured. And then she sighed a little. "I just want this whole thing to end, Daryl. Of us fighting other people all the time."

"That what your dream about," he asked her, holding her against him.

"Yeah. Well, more like a memory really. A year ago, when all this happened, I didn't want to believe that this was it, that this was how life was. I believed the powers that be would have everything fixed. And they didn't. How naive I was then."

Daryl shushed her. "Dani, I ain't told nobody this, but I thought the same thing too."

Dani nodded. "I guess we all did at first. And now, it's up to us, right? To fix everything?" She held him closer. "Could we really do that? Make things right?"

She heard Daryl grunt a little. "I wanna believe it. But right now, I just want to be with you, right here in our house. You like that?"

Dani looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. I would."

He kissed her forehead and snuggled with her. "So now, just sleep. Lots to do soon."

"Okay, Dad," she joked a little. She heard him smirk a bit but she could tell he was amused.

Before she fell asleep, she remembered something else her father had told her. Something that had stayed with her since that horrible night Chicago died.

_Dani, you're a woman. And in this world, a woman will always be seen as weak. She would always be seen as prey. There are men who will try to bring you down because of that fact. But don't let them. You have to know how to fight. You have to know how to handle yourself, how to look and not show one bit of weakness. For weakness will get you killed faster than stupidity. The strongest survive now. And that's what you have to be._

She drifted off to sleep and hoped that wherever her father was she lived up to her promise to him. That she would be strong still after all this time.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! And can't wait till TWD Sunday Mid-Season Finale! Thanks for reading! And please review! **


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Dani woke up from a dreamless sleep in Daryl's arms. She saw that he was still asleep so she carefully pulled away from his embrace, not wanting to wake him. The poor guy spent the morning making traps and setting bombs with her brother to keep this place safe. He needed more rest than her now.

She got up and quickly dressed. She then leaned over her boyfriend and gave him a soft peck on his brow. He stirred a bit, wiping his face. And then he slumbered again. She smiled at him and thought he looked so peaceful and adorable slumbering in their bed.

She left her bedroom and heard her brother snoring away from his bedroom. She crept down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and quickly ate it. Afterwards she wrote a quick note to Daryl saying she was going to check on Carol and see if she needed help. She then left her house and strolled towards Carol's, anticipating what could happen next.

"Dani," she heard Sasha call her name. Dani saw her walk up to her alarmed and she knew right away something happened.

"Ezekiel just got back from one of the Saviors outposts and they failed," Sasha told her.

Dani closed her eyes in sadness. "How many did he lose," she asked.

"Almost all of them. He believes most are missing or dead. And he lost Shiva too."

Dani sighed very despondently upon the bad news. Poor Shiva, she thought.

"Where is he now," Dani asked her.

"Michonne's with him at her house. He doesn't want to see anyone. He's really upset."

"Thanks, Sasha. Where are you off to now?"

"The platform keeping watch. Carl's there looking out for Rick."

Dani nodded. "Let's hope Rick has better luck," she told her. "I'm going to Carol's and then seeing what needs to be done, I might be at the platform too."

Sasha patted her shoulder. "Thanks, Dani. I'll see you soon." She then walked back to the gates to keep watch. Dani walked over to Carol's and found her sitting on the porch holding a crying Judith in her arms. Carol was trying to calm her down but the little baby was agitated.

"I've been trying to calm her down the last two hours, but she's really upset," Carol told Dani as she walked up the porch steps. "She's worried about her daddy."

"You heard about what happened," Dani asked her. Carol nodded sadly.

"It was a good effort, but we still lost. I just hope Rick is more successful at the other outpost," Carol told her.

"I believe he will be," Dani told her, trying to be optimistic.

Judith looked over at Dani and her crying became soft whimpers. The little girl arched her back towards her and tried to touch her.

"I think she wants you to hold her," Carol told her as she started to hand Judith over to Dani. "Could you take her for me for just a second? I'm cooking a casserole."

"Still making casseroles for people," Dani asked her as she took Judith in her arms.

Carol nodded. "Keeps me busy at least," she said as she went into the house. Dani sat down on the bench with Judith and smiled as the little girl calmed down. She lightly traced her finger along Judith's scalp and sighed sweetly to herself.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you, sweetie," she asked Judith as the little baby began putting her fingers in her mouth. "You're going to have to grow up to all of this. But your daddy is amazing, your brother is just as cool and you have a huge family that loves you to pieces. That's the truth." Dani smiled at Judith who looked up at her with such an adorable face. "You are really the luckiest little girl in the world."

Dani remained silent for a bit, holding Judith on her lap, listening to her making gurgling sounds as all babies do. After a few minutes, Carol came back and sat next to Dani, taking Judith into her arms.

"She's calmed down," Carol said observing the temperament of the baby. "She really likes you, Dani. I could tell."

"Well, I've always liked kids," Dani replied, looking at Judith with fondness.

"Did you ever want one," Carol asked her. Dani nodded.

"Yeah, a while ago. But with the way things are now, I don't know if it's possible. I can't imagine what it's like for Rick to raise a baby in this hell."

Carol shrugged. "It's not just him who takes care of her, Dani. Remember that old saying, 'it takes a village to raise a child?' That is the truth. We all help out." Carol looked at Judith with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "She looks so much like her mother every day."

Dani wasn't sure of what to say next. She knew Carol was referring to Rick's wife who died giving birth to her. She never knew Lori but she heard some things from Daryl and Maggie. It left Dani with a desolate feeling in her stomach that Judith will never know her mother. They didn't even have a picture of her. How was she to know what her mother looked like?

This apocalyptic hell not just took away loved ones; it took away precious memories as well. No wonder her brother risked his life in Louisville to retrieve their flash drive.

Carol hummed a little to Judith. She then looked up at Dani. "Are you ready to help keep watch? One of the ladies from the pantry should be here to watch Judith pretty soon. They just love her so much."

"Sure, Carol. I got plenty of sleep and I feel ready." She got up and arched her back, stretching it slightly. "And I'm very sure Rick will be back as soon as possible."

….

It was after dusk when David awoke from his sleep. He got up and got dressed, feeling confident in himself for the plan he came up with. He left his bedroom and walked down the hall to the stairs.

"Hey, Dave! You've seen Dani," he heard Daryl's voice stop him from trekking down the stairs. He looked over and saw Daryl wearing his jeans and putting on his black leather jacket, looking worried.

"She may be downstairs," he assured Daryl. "Or she could be on watch."

Daryl looked anxious and scared. This was concerning David a bit, and he feared he was being way too overprotective of his sister. "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat," he told him.

They went into the kitchen where David found a note written by Dani. "See? She's fine. She's went to Carol's to go on watch. Nothing to worry about."

Daryl still didn't seem all right with it. He shook his head and started to pace around. "What if one of their snipers shoots her out on the platform," he grunted. "She ain't safe. Negan wants her dead!"

"Daryl, he wants all of us dead," David told him.

"But her he wants the most, Dave! I don't like it! I…."

"Daryl, sit down," David ordered him. When Daryl wouldn't do what he said, David ordered him harshly this time. "SIT!"

Daryl trembled a little and this time he obeyed, looking ashamed and kept his eyes on the counter.

David sat down at the counter looking directly at Daryl, giving him a firm look. "Now Daryl, I really like you a lot. But you have to stop worrying all the time about my sister. I feel like you're being a little overprotective of her and I can understand why. I mean, I fucking get it! But there are times when you're not going to be around to watch her every move."

Daryl grunted and shook his head at him. "Anything can happen now, Dave. Anything. I look away for one minute and she's just gone. I can't go through that again. I went through it too much."

David nodded solemnly. "What happened to Dani before was not your fault. She's alive and safe. I know how bad it was, seeing her hurt. It fucking sucks and I get it. But I feel like you're taking on so much protecting this place and worrying about Dani all at the same time. Dani can defend herself as you've seen before. She can look after herself. She's not some damsel in distress. She's a Goddamned Valkyrie! And she's not going anywhere."

Daryl grunted softly, realizing David was right. He was worrying way too much over Dani. She never needed anyone to save her. She was on her own for so long out in the wastelands. He even remembered how she decked him when he tried to stop her when they first met. He also remembered he admired her for that. Even though she was scared of them, she wasn't afraid to punch who she believed was the strongest of them. That was when he began to like her a lot.

"She loves you so much. And I know you love her to death. When she was recovering you never left her side. And to me, that's amazing. But now she's better and look what she's done so far! She's come a long way since this whole nightmare began and of course you're always going to worry over her. I will too. But don't get frantic if she's helping other people out of your sight. Just focus on what you're doing. That way, you'll both be fine."

Daryl shrugged a little in his seat and sat straight up. "I know she can handle herself," she told David. "It's just that anyone I ever gave a damn about, anyone who ever even cared about me…I lose. I don't want to put up with that again."

David nodded to him. "You won't, Daryl. All of us are building something here, something stable and good. And until we beat those fucking Saviors and their dickhole leader, our lives are always at risk. So let's focus on annihilating these assholes instead, all right?"

Daryl nodded hesitantly and shrugged a little. "Um…..all right, I guess."

David smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. You know, I really do like you, Daryl. I can see why my sister is so into you." He then reached into his pant pocket and pulled out something. Daryl's eyes grew wide when he saw it was the diamond ring he had asked David to hold on for him after the Saviors were done for. "This is a beautiful ring. You really mean it? You still really want to marry my sister?"

Daryl felt his throat tighten, the corners of his mouth compress. He hadn't thought of that ring for a while since she was shot. He was more focused on her getting better and planning a battle against the Saviors. But looking at that large diamond in the white gold setting made him remember how much he wanted her with him forever.

He took the ring from David and studied it carefully. It was something he would have never afforded to get for her before this hell started. He never even imagined a woman like Dani would ever give him a second look. He traced the top of the diamond with his index finger, imagining how that diamond would look on her finger. How she would look standing next to him in white at their wedding, if they would ever have a wedding like that.

"I think you should hold on to it from now on," David told him. "Give it to her when the time is right. Just remember, you don't own each other. You are both just together and will be for all time." David gave a hopeful sigh. "And I know you will make a fucking kick ass brother-in-law!"

Daryl chuckled a little. "Thanks," he grunted. "And I think I can put up with ya as well for a brother-in-law."

David snickered a bit. "Oh, fuck you, Daryl," he laughed.

Daryl gave him the middle finger. And David reciprocated.

…..

Dani stood watch on the platform with Carol watching the sun set in the west. Carol seemed concerned of course, watching out in the distance to see anything come their way. Dani knew she was hoping to see Rick and the others drive back. So far, it had been quiet, except for the usual low growls of the few walkers that came their way.

Dani kept silent, not wanting to worry her friend. Carol had a lot to worry about already and to tell her that everything would be all right doesn't help because now anything can happen. She tried to think of something, anything to say to her to pass the time and not have Carol worry so much. But she couldn't think of one thing.

But Carol was the one to break the ice. "You're a film critic. What do you think was the best movie ever made? In your opinion?

Dani shrugged and thought of the only movie that came to mind. "Personally, it's Godfather. Most critics would have said Citizen Cane but The Godfather had style."

"Mine was Steel Magnolia," Carol said. "I don't know. All these women in a beauty parlor talking about their families, how much they can't stand their husbands, I just liked it a lot."

"I remember that movie. That was a good one. I like it. Dolly Parton and Sally Fields. I always liked Fields. And Julia Roberts was good too."

"But what I liked the most was the friendship between Olympia Dukakis and Shirley McClain. They were lifelong friends and they bickered and made snide remarks and played jokes on each other," Carol said, smiling a little.

Dani sighed, still looking out, watching. "They fought like sisters but remained the best of friends. You're right about that."

"And the love of a mother for her daughter," Carol spoke again, her tone dropping a little. "Sally loved her daughter more than anything. And losing her….." she stopped herself and sighed. "It's not right. No child should die before their parent."

Dani didn't say anything but she got what Carol was saying. She was talking about her own daughter whom she lost when all of this happened. But there was one thing she wanted to say to her. And it was the truth.

"You're still a parent, Carol," she told her. "You're a mother to all of us." And chuckled a little under her breath. "And anyone who dares threaten us, you destroy them on the spot like a mama bear."

Carol sighed. "So, I'm a mama bear, not a monster," she asked.

"Definitely, Carol. And you know what? I doubt you would have killed me if Daryl hadn't been there." Carol gave her an obvious look. "I'm serious. I think you only said that to make me not trust you too much."

"Well, you shouldn't," Carol intoned darkly. "And I shouldn't trust you too much either."

They both stared at each other coldly for a bit. And then they both smirked.

"Oh, I trust you, Carol," Dani giggled a little. "You are our mama bear with an AK-47 and a penchant to kill anyone who threatens your kids."

"I guess I trust you too, Dani," Carol admitted. "You're a Firestarter with a bold tongue and my pookie loves you."

Dani smiled sweetly at that statement. "And I love your pookie too," she told her best friend.

Carol bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows, smiling. "I am very happy for both of you," she told Dani. "I really am."

"And I'm happy for you and Rick as well," Dani said to her. "He's a great man. Just like Daryl."

They both smiled widely at the thought of the men they love. Despite how much they've lost because of the walkers and the psychos out in the wastelands, they did find what they needed the most. They found family. And they found love.

…

For the next four hours, Carol and Dani stayed on that platform keeping watch. Dani felt the air get colder over time and the winds picking up, watching the dead leaves dance across the street below them. It was now one in the morning and they started to shiver in the cold.

"One good thing about the winter is that it slows down the walkers," Carol replied as she looked out in the distance. "And it helps that we have warm houses this time. Last year, we went from house to house to building trying to stay warm."

Dani remained silent, thinking of where she spent the winter with Michael and David under the leadership of a complete psychopath. Carol caught her silence and remarked on it.

"We're fighting them and not putting up with them," she told Dani. "It's different this time."

"I know," Dani replied. "All the same, it takes a toll on us."

Dani then saw lights in the distance approach the community. She pointed them out to Carol. "Are they ours," she asked.

Carol brought out her binoculars and looked. She nodded confidently. "I see Rick driving the truck. Let's hope they took out that outpost."

Dani and Carol climbed down the steps to ground and ran to the gate. They heard the rumble of their engines get closer. They quickly slid the gate door open and allowed the three trucks inside and closed the gate behind them. Rick stopped his truck and got out. Carol immediately embraced him tight, gasping with relief.

"We got them," Rick told her. "We took out the outpost and got their supplies. But we have very bad news."

Dani looked to her left and saw Aaron left on the truck bed, holding the hand of a corpse draped in a green tarp. Aaron's tears ran down his face.

"Oh no," Dani muttered under her breath. "Eric."

She approached him slowly as she saw him grieve for his lost love. She touched Aaron's shoulder and he looked at her with such pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh Aaron," she said quietly. "I cannot begin…..I'm…."

"We killed every one of those assholes back there," Aaron stammered, touching the shrouded form of Eric's head. "And I want to make sure every one of those Savior pricks die!"

Heath then walked over to Aaron and whispered to him. They both pulled Eric's body out of the truck and walked him over to the cemetery to bury him. Jesus walked over to Dani and told her they were going to bury at least five more of their people tonight.

"We did beat them," he told her. "Unfortunately we had casualties."

Dani shook her head. "It's never right to lose anyone," she told him. "But this is war. I get it." She then turned to Jesus sadly. "Ezekiel lost today. He came back with very few of his people. And Shiva's dead."

"Damn it," Jesus intoned harshly. "I was hoping…..I hoped that things went would go over well….."

"It didn't. It was a disaster. He's resting at Michonne's place, but I fear he might be done."

Rick then approached Dani. "I'm going over right now to talk to Ezekiel and Michonne," he said. "Of course, I'm going to see my family first. Dani, you go and tell Daryl and David we're going to have a meeting at dawn in the church garage. I'll inform others to be there as well."

"Got it," she told Rick. As she left Rick called out to her to hang back. He seemed grateful about something.

"Thanks for keeping watch with Carol. I had a feeling she would be worried," he told her.

"We all were worried, Rick. Especially after what happened with Ezekiel. But we are prepared. David and Daryl planted bombs around the area outside. I don't know what else they thought of."

"Good," Rick said. "I have no idea how long it would take the Saviors to get out of the trap we set for them, but I don't want us caught off guard again like we used to."

"Me too," she told him. "I'll see you at dawn." She then hurried home. As she walked, she noticed that it began to snow. Cool wet flakes started to hit her face. Another winter was now here and so much blood will spill soon on the virgin snow.

She reached her house and went inside. She saw her brother and Daryl at the kitchen table, drinking some whiskey together. They turned their faces to her and Daryl smiled at her.

"Hey Dani," he told her as she walked over to him. He reached out for her arm and pulled her down to kiss her. She kissed him back but sadly looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Dani took Daryl's glass of whiskey and had a small sip. She gave it back to him and sighed. "Eric's dead," she told them.

Both looked up at her stunned. "Dead? Rick's back," Daryl asked.

Dani nodded. "They managed to take the outpost. But Eric got killed. Aaron's devastated."

"Aw man," David winced and shook his head. "What about Ezekiel?"

"Oh shit! You guys were resting," said Dani sitting down at the table with them. "Ezekiel failed. He lost so many men. He lost Shiva. He's back now with Michonne, but I don't know what he plans to do. According to Sasha, he was upset."

"Fuck," Daryl said out loud, rubbing his eyes. "Shit is getting worse and worse."

"Daryl, this is war," David reminded him. "We are going to lose people."

"I know," Daryl replied, looking distressed by the news. "I just don't like it."

Dani took another sip of Daryl's whiskey. "Rick is calling for a meeting at dawn. I think we're talking about a counter attack." She felt the strong alcohol burn her throat and coughed a little. "And by the way, it started to snow tonight."

"Oh well, nothing we can do about that," David replied as he finished his whiskey. "Maybe the snow would provide the perfect distraction the Saviors. They may not want to be stranded in the snow."

"Depends if we're getting flurries or just a couple of inches, David," Dani told him, remembering the unpredictable weather of Chicago, how one November day it would be 55 degrees and the next day it would be 10 below zero. And now she was feeling a little homesick for the Windy City. She also felt a little dread of the situation with the Saviors.

Daryl reached over and grabbed Dani's hand. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him hopefully. Right now, he was making her feel optimistic, that they still have a solid chance of winning. She squeezed his hand tightly and sighed. No matter how bad she felt or how hopeless the situation was, Daryl always assured her that there was nothing they couldn't do. That there was always hope.

"So, this meeting is at dawn," David spoke as he stretched his arms and yawned. "It's a good idea to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Who knows what will happen tomorrow," Dani replied, getting up from the table.

Daryl got up and turned off the kitchen light and followed Dani up the stairs to their bedroom. "We get up around 5:30. That okay," she asked.

"Sound fine. Only four hours of sleep," David said sarcastically as he walked to his room. "Night everyone."

Dani and Daryl wished him a good night as well and entered their bedroom. Dani proceeded to get undressed as Daryl pulled back the covers. She was soon down to her underwear and faced away from Daryl as she took off her bra. She heard him approach her from behind and felt his course hand on her back, tracing the scars across her skin delicately. She never liked him doing that before but now she rather liked it. He had told her once he wished he could just erase them away as if they never happened.

He then swept her long hair over her right shoulder and kissed the back of her neck, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He slowly kissed his way to the left side of her neck, bringing up his hands to her breasts, making her moan gently in the darkness as she lifted her arm and caressed the side of his face. She turned her head to face his and their lips met hungrily, their tongues intwined in a slow rhythmic dance. She felt his hand slowly move down the side of her body and resting on her hip. She smiled, knowing exactly where that hand was going.

His fingers gradually traced the top of her panties and paused there for a second, teasing her slightly. With his other hand she felt him massage her right breast carefully, feeling his palm circle softly around her nipple, sending pleasurable waves through her body. He was turning her on so much she started to ache a little.

"Daryl," she groaned as he traced his tongue across her shoulder. He growled at the sound of her voice but still continued to nibble on her neck, releasing her breast and pressing his hand on her forehead to bring her head back to him as he continued to gently suck on the area where her neck and shoulder met.

"Daryl, I…..I…need you….so…bad! Please," she moaned as she grabbed his upper thigh, hearing him pant and whimper on her ear. "Please!"

"Sure," he groaned. He quickly turned her around and kissed her so passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up, grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, still kissing her as he removed the rest of his own clothing. He then removed her panties and tossed them on the floor and proceeded to slide his hand between her legs, watching her squirm and moan in ecstasy.

"That's right, honey," he whispered as he was bringing her to her highest point of pleasure. "God, I love you."

She looked up at him, her eyes fluttering at his touch. "I…..I….love you…..Oh!" She arched her back violently as she reached her climax, clenching his upper arm tightly with one hand and gripping the bedsheet with the other. She bit her lower lip, feeling the waves rip through her, and setting down gently, and finally leaving as she smiled with such fulfillment.

Daryl then kissed her so gently, bringing her out of her calm state. She kissed him back and brought up her knees to allow him to gently rest on top of her. She instantly felt him harden right where his fingers had been, making her smile. She wanted him even more now as he looked down at her beneath him, desiring her.

She traced her hand across his muscular chest and smoothing it down to his flat stomach. He was just so beautiful, not just handsome, but beautiful and perfect.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked her as he touched her face. "You ain't cryin', are ya?"

Dani shook her head. "I'm just so happy, Daryl," she whispered, feeling her throat tighten. "You're so beautiful and so wonderful. Looking at you….I'm just amazed."

Daryl looked at her amazed and then kissed her, whimpering between her lips. "I can't believe you're with me, Dani," he told her. He looked into her eyes and she could see his eyes glistening with tears. "That you love me. And that we're together. I feel like sometimes it's all just a dream; that you ain't even real and I'll just wake up in some shithole in Georgia with my brother tellin' me a girl like you wouldn't like me."

"I am real, Daryl," she assured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I am so much in love with you."

She felt him harden more and she shifted herself so that she could receive him. He smiled at her persistence slowly entered her as he kissed her deeply, hearing her gasp softly into his ear. She threw her head back as he slowly rode her, grunting into her neck and entwining his fingers into her hand. Their foreheads then met as she felt him thrust faster into her, and she began to feel the immediate tingles forming in her gut, and with each thrust they grew larger and then the sweet explosion expanded throughout her body, rocking her mind, causing her to gasp and moan. She then heard him groan out loud into her hair and felt a rush of his warm seed spray inside of her. He was now thrusting slowly inside of her, riding out the last fringes of his orgasm. Then he became still and clung to her, moaning gently into her neck.

Dani began to run her fingers through his hair and she heard him give a small satisfied sigh as she picked apart his hair. She then raised her head and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Daryl," she whispered.

He looked up at her, his eyes almost childlike. "I love you too, Dani," he whispered back with a little tear in his voice.

For the rest of the night, they held each other, sleeping in each other's arms, content with each other.

And the winds began to pick up a little, blowing the snow across the Safe Zone, blanketing their streets and lawns gently in the starry night.

**Thanks for reading! I think I've improved a little on my love scenes! I hope you like them! The next chapter; Rick calls a meeting. But they are caught by surprise by a very pissed off enemy! A battle ensues! But does the Safe Zone have the upper hand? **

**I hope everyone had a great holiday! I will post more chapters soon! Please review! I really would like to know what you think! Have a great night everyone!**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

The high whistles of the storm outside startled Dani awake. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes and saw through the window the raging snow storm outside. It was still dark and the winds grew stronger, moaning louder against the side of the house.

Dani felt Daryl's arm drape over her chest, pushing her back gently against the bed. She looked over at him, still sleeping through the noise of the storm. She snuggled close to him and tried to drift back to sleep, listening to his steady breathing. In an hour, they'll get up and go to war again. For now, she just wanted this closeness with him.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her tighter against him in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent and nuzzled his chin against her forehead. He then snored gently as she closed her eyes to sleep the last hour away.

~0~

Dani, Daryl and David met up with the rest of the group at Gabriel's garage church at dawn. They trekked through the storm together, almost blinded by the flakes hitting their eyes. Dani wished she had sunglasses for better vision. By the time they got there, everyone was inside huddled by space heaters. They wore their warmest coats and gloves, trying to stay warm.

Rick began the meeting facing everyone with determination. Ezekiel merely sat on a folding chair looking miserable with Michonne sitting next to him. Carl was holding his baby sister Judith in his arms trying to keep her calm, Enid sitting next to him. Carol sat with Jesus who was rubbing his hands to stay warm with Heath standing next to him. Rosita and Tara stood together with Eugene by a space heater. This storm had hit them all by surprise but they still forged on. This was a good group.

As soon as he saw that everyone needed was in the garage, Rick began the meeting, facing everyone with determination. "I believe we may have a serious problem. Ezekiel's attack was not successful. And I fear that the Saviors at the outpost have immediately gone to the Sanctuary to report what's happened. And that would mean they would fight the walkers that we had driven into their yard. That would mean by now they'll be more organized and will attack the safe zone right here.

"Negan will want blood and I am the perfect target. Especially since some of his wives are gone. He'll assume that they're here. He also wants Daryl, Dani and David of course. That he won't let go of. But most of all, he'll consider the safe zone as a home base for the three communities aligning against him. He'll want to destroy that.

"We do have the advantage of the snow storm right now. That could hold them back. But I fear it's what he'll think. That we'll believe he won't come through the snow. We can't risk that. The point is that things were good between him and Hilltop and the Kingdom. Then we came along and now we're here. He knows we spurred this so he will come after us even through a hurricane."

Jesus stood up, looking defiant and cool. "Without the communities under Negan's thumb anymore, he would definitely want to destroy all of you now. Just to prove who's in charge. He will come here, no doubt about it."

Rick continued his talk, referring to Eugene and Rosita this time. "Eugene told me before we started that he has finished two cases of ammunition this morning. Eugene, you and your crew are to be commended for all of your hard work."

"It was an honor, Rick," Eugene spoke up. "I just hope it will be enough in the long run."

"It will. Thank you," Rick appreciatively said. He then turned his attentions to David. "I understand that you and Daryl planted traps and bombs outside."

Both nodded in unison. "There are deep holes that we dug in the woods, just in case they run through them," David replied. "With the snow, they won't be able to tell if they're there. Also, and most important, there was a reason why I never….."

Faint gun shots rang out in the distance, alarming everyone. "What the fuck is that," Daryl asked as they walked to the garage door.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The force of the explosion shook the townhouses and knocked everyone to the concrete floor. Everyone gasped and yelled, caught completely off guard.

"They're fucking here," Dani yelled getting up.

"What the fuck was that," Heath jumped up as he ran to the door.

"Sounded like an explosion," Rick answered. "We're under attack. Everyone! Get to your posts! David! You have the detonators?"

David nodded. "Fuck yeah! I just need to see where they are!"

"Okay! Let's get to it!"

Everyone ran out into the blizzard and saw the townhouse ahead of them burning by the blast. Denise ran up to them in alarm.

"I saw a grenade fall over the wall and it hit the roof of that house," she stammered as she pointed to the smoldering ruin. "Nobody was in there. It's a vacant house."

Rick looked to his people. "Tell everyone to stay clear of the walls. The Saviors are tossing grenades over them."

Dani ran to the platform and quickly ran up the steps with her brother. Daryl, Rick and Carol ran to the gates and looked out into the storm. And were stunned. About fifty feet away from them was a large delivery truck with Negan stand right on the hood, carrying his beloved Lucille above his head as a war trophy. His face was seething with fury as he looked up at the safe zone, ready to attack. On either side of the truck were many of the Saviors on hand, a few grinning at the future blood that will run on the snow.

"RICK! RICK YOU PRICK!" They heard Negan's voice scream in the blizzard. "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER THE FUCKITY FUCK YOU ARE!"

Dani turned to her brother who was getting out his detonators. "Can't you set them off now," she asked him. He shook his head.

"That freight truck has to be at the right spot, Dani," he told her.

"YOU HAVE REALLY FUCKED UP EVERYTHING, RICK," Negan continued. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS OBEY THE RULES AND YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN! YOU FUCKED UP A SWEET DEAL! NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME!"

David then called out to Negan, pissing him off. "LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S ON THE RAG! NEED A MIDOL?"

Dani immediately slapped his upper arm. "What the fuck, David?"

"Just trying to get that fucking truck over here," he said. "Need to egg him on."

"OH, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUCKING FUNNY, HUH," Negan shot back, absolutely pissed off. "WHY DON'T YOU OPEN YOUR FUCKING GATES LIKE A GOOD LITTLE LADY AND LET ME THE FUCK IN?"

"NEGAN," Rick called back. "WE CAN TALK, BUT NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET YOU IN. THE COMMUNITIES HAVE SPOKEN! YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER THE NETWORK ANYMORE. YOUR WAY HAS FAILED!"

Negan jumped down and walked a little over to the gate. "Did I just hear that right? I have failed? My way has kept all of you fucking ungrateful assholes alive!"

"Negan, shut the fuck up," Rick yelled right back, with absolute conviction in his voice. "All of us are trying to live through this whole fucking mess of an apocalypse and you are the one psycho who is fucking it up for all of us! You're only helping yourself, not others. You really think I haven't seen the likes of you before? Think again, you prick! People like you have tried, and believe me they tried hard. Wanna know where they are now? Decaying in fields and buildings, nameless and forgotten! You want to go there? Try it! Or _just fuck off and stop wasting my time_!"

There was silence at first. Negan stood there bewildered by what Rick said to him, shocked by his words. The snow fell hard then, the winds picking up and blowing the flakes into a wild frenzy. What Rick did say was the truth. Negan was the problem.

Dani kept her rifle aimed at him, waiting for a chance to shoot. She saw him ponder for a minute, taking in what Rick had just said. Dani was hesitant. Could Rick's noble words have gotten through to this monster?

"So let me get this straight, Rick! Are you saying that despite everything I've fucking done for you, keeping you safe, you're saying I'm the problem? Moi? Wow, you really are a complete fuck up! All of this started because of you! We all had a great deal going! I took care of a little shit named Nicholas for you, remember? And instead you fucked me over! You brought walkers on us at the sanctuary! You took out another one of my outposts, killing more of my men! And you took my wives! I know they ran away, but I know you're holding them!" He then pointed to himself, sarcastically pretending to be dumbfounded. "And you say I'm the bad guy here? You say I'm making your lives so hard? FUCK YOU!"

Negan snapped his fingers. And immediately the Saviors started to fire their weapons and hurl their grenades over the walls.

"YOU ALL BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELVES! YOU COULDN'T FOLLOW THE RULES! NOW I SEE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES HAVE TO GO! SCORCHED FUCKING EARTH, MOTHER FUCKER!"

The freight truck got closer now, and David kept his trigger on the detonator. "I got this," he told his sister. "Go down right now! Help Rick and the others!"

"But you…." she grabbed her brother's forearm. He shook her hand away.

"Go now! And tell everyone to be ready."

Dani ran down the stairs to Rick and Daryl who were trying to get away from the falling grenades. "Where's your brother," Rick yelled at her.

"He's on the platform with the detonators. He says he'll set them off when the truck gets closer," she yelled back.

"He should do it now! They're…"

A grenade exploded close to them where Tara was, pushing her forward. She screamed in pain and to her horror, she saw her leg was blown off.

Denise immediately ran to her. "Help me with her," she screamed. "She's going to die!"

Carol and Rosita helped Denise carry Tara to the clinic as Rick and Dani ran to dodge the grenades. Daryl ran up the platform with his AK-47 and started to fire at the oncoming Saviors. Jesus in turn began swatting the grenades back over the wall, destroying the group of Saviors underneath the wall.

David kept still, looking very intently at the slow moving truck. It was getting closer to the place he needed it to be; right where the walker bodies lay in the snow.

Dani ran to the gate and started to shoot at the oncoming army. She shot dead at least four men, but more kept coming throwing grenades and shooting over and over again. Chunks of asphalt kept falling on her, and a few houses around the perimeter of the walls were engulfed in flames.

David's eyes lit up. He pointed to where the truck was now with the men firing at them from the side facing the community. "Dani! Get ready," he hollered! "We're gonna shit in his cereal now!"

He pushed the buttons. And all at once, the rotting bodies of the walkers exploded from the bombs that Daryl and David had sewn in the day before. The street below them erupted into a firewall of destruction, causing the truck to explode and fall to pieces. Bloody chunks of scorched flesh began to hit the wall, making everyone duck for cover. This explosion distracted the Saviors at the wall, making them turn around to see what happened.

And the guards on the wall mowed them down into the earth.

"FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Negan ran to one of the available pick-up trucks, but David hurled a Molotov cocktail at it, setting it on fire and driving the occupants out. Dani then saw Negan run into the woods with several men following him. This was it.

Rick then smiled. Their vehicles and many of their men dead, he called for everyone to go after them.

"We end this now," he hollered at his people. "They're heading for the traps in the woods. Be careful and remember, shoot to kill!"

Dani and Daryl ran with the others after the surviving Saviors, Hell bent on getting even. She cocked her rifle and charged after the fleeing Saviors in the storm. She stopped at the edge of the woods and looked through her scope on her rifle. She saw forms running as fast as they could through the raging snow. Then she heard branches breaking and screams of men falling onto pikes in the snow. She looked over at Daryl and David, wondering what to do next.

"I say we go after 'em," Daryl shouted. "Not have them regroup and come after us."

"I'm with ya," David shouted back.

Daryl turned to Dani and put his hand on her shoulder. "You stay here," he told her. "Take care of the people."  
Dani shook her head. "I'm coming with you, Daryl," she hollered back. "Rick is getting everything under control!"

That was true. After Negan's primary forces and vehicles blew up, Rick had the safe zone people shoot at the remaining Saviors left behind. They were winning, but it won't be over until Negan is finished. And Dani wanted to see that personally.

"Dani, it's over now," Daryl assured her. "Negan's running blind into the storm! Go back! Help Rick and the others sort everything out! I'll be back! I promise!" He kissed her deeply, holding her close to him. He then broke the kiss and held his hand on her cheek. "I love you," he told her.

She felt as if she were going to cry at that moment. "I love you too."

He ran with her brother and she watched them disappear into the woods. She worried for them. She felt something was wrong.

She turned to go back to the community, watching the smoke rise from the burnt out houses to the sky. She heard screams and sobs from behind that wall. Dani shook her head in sorrow and gasped at the destruction of the place she called home since the summer.

"How could this get so bad," she heard herself saying out loud.

**KA-BOOM!**

The blast knocked her down behind her and the ground trembled beneath her. She covered her head as she felt piles of dirt and snow rain down on her from above. She raised her head and looked over her shoulder and became horrified.

The explosion came from the woods in the direction David and Daryl ran to. Panic seized instantly as she got up and shuddered at the fires within the woods. "Daryl," she shouted into the woods. "David! Answer me!"

No one responded back.

She called out again, dread flooding through her. And when no one answered her, she felt tears stinging her eyes and the fear creep up her spine. "Not again," she told herself, her lips trembling. "Not again!"

"DAVID! DARYL! GODDAMN IT! ANSWER ME!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she refused to believe they were dead. They couldn't be gone. They won't be gone. Her eyes became like a wild animal, ferocious and determined. She gave a loud cry before charging into the burning forest, cocking her rifle and her resolve to find the men she loved unwavering.

She was going to find them alive in all of this chaos. She wasn't going to lose them again.

"Dani, get back here," Carol called out to her as she saw her best friend run into the burning woods. "DANI!"

Dani didn't listen to her. She had one thing in mind; to find them, one way or the other.

**Hey everyone! It will get really scary and intense from here. Did David and Daryl survive the blast? And will we see Negan again? Find out soon. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Daryl and David ran through the woods after the group of Saviors. The snow started to fall even heavier this time, causing them to blink against the descending flakes. In all this mess, it was hard to see them.

But David immediately saw one of the men drop something behind them. A small egg shaped object.

"Oh, fuck," he yelled, pushing Daryl into the snow. Suddenly, the snow erupted behind them followed by fire.

David still lay on top of Daryl, shielding him from the blast. After the blast ceased, David got off of him as Daryl started to get up. A shot of hot pain went through David's leg and he looked down and gasped.

His leg was burned from the blast of the grenade. Although he could still move his leg, the skin was swollen and some parts charred. "Oh shit," David exclaimed. "My fucking leg!"

"Come on," Daryl persisted, helping David up. "We gotta get ya patched!"

"But Negan! We can't allow them to regroup! We gotta finish this!"

"With your leg the way it is, no fucking way," Daryl told him sternly. "We have other people on him right now." They heard a man scream in the distance and Daryl pointed to the direction of those cries. "See? Our traps are working in the storm." He then put snow on his wound to fight off infection. It was pure snow and not contaminated. "Now let's get going!"

Daryl swung David's arm across his shoulders and walked with him back to the Safe Zone. They heard more screams from behind them but they continued on through the storm. The winds kept slamming them back, making it harder for them to trek on.

"Goddamned snow," David blurted out. "Can't see a fucking thing!"

"Just keep going straight and we'll get there," Daryl yelled above the noise of the winds.

Daryl kept David walking with him, amazed at how bad this snow storm was getting. It was as if God himself just wanted to screw with them some more in such a bad time. Maybe the snow will slow the Saviors down. Maybe even bury Negan himself.

Daryl then saw something large and yellow move by in front of him. He squinted his eyes and made out dark windows and large black writing on the sides. A school bus!

"Hey, look up ahead," he told David who beamed at the bus.

"Where that come from," David asked.

"It's not the Saviors. That's for sure," Daryl responded, feeling a sense of hope inside. "Come on!"

They hurried their pace towards the bus waving their arms and shouting. The bus was slow moving against the storm and came to a stop on the road as Daryl approached them cautiously. The bus door opened and to his relief he saw Glenn come out carrying his rifle.

"Oh my God, Daryl! What happened," Glenn asked as he saw David limp toward them with his bad leg.

"Saviors fucking attacked, Glenn. We beat 'em back, but David got hurt," Daryl told him, pointing to David. "It's bad, but I think we're winning."

"Oh shit," Glenn muttered. "We were hoping…I mean….I didn't think it would get this bad."

"It's fucking war, Glenn," Daryl spoke. "We've got a lot of hurt people."

David stopped himself by the side of the road, his leg hurting very badly. "We gotta get back to the safe zone," David yelled. "How many are with you?" Glenn looked at him a little hopeful but pained as well.

"About a dozen. There's another bus coming up as well. We would have been here sooner but the storm got worse. We thought we could help build defenses against the Saviors. Fuck, I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"You're here now," David yelled. "And we could use a lift!"

Glenn motioned to them to get inside the bus. They scrambled on to the vehicle and jumped on the first available seats, feeling liberated from the cold storm for now, panting hard from exhaustion. Glenn sat next to Maggie who seemed very concerned.

"So, they're attacking," she asked Glenn. He nodded in response. She then alerted Kal the driver to pick up the speed. "The Safe Zone needs us now," she ordered.

David looked to his right and saw Annie staring at his leg alarmed. Her eyes lit up and she looked behind her. "Dr. Carson! You're needed here," she called out. She then leaned over to David's leg and examined it carefully. "He's got third degree burns on his leg below his knee."

Dr. Carson sprang into action, carrying his medical bag and pulling out his syringe and gauze. "What caused this, David," Dr. Carson asked him.

"Grenade. It blew up close to me."

"I'd say you weren't too close. If you were, this would be bloody stump instead of a leg," Dr. Carson assured him. "I need to wash and bandage it right away."

Annie pulled out the peroxide and poured a small amount onto a clean rag. "This will sting a bit," she warned David. She then pressed the rag gently on his burns.

And David screeched in pain.

"I know, sting is more like a hell," she told him. "You're really lucky. This could have been so much worse."

David looked down at her and smiled. "Thanks though. You're good at this."

"I have to be," Annie said. "I'm a nurse. That was why Negan kept me alive."

David felt bad about that. He remembered she escaped from him with two of his wives and one man. He looked down the isle of the bus and saw a young woman sitting with a scarred man, the two that escaped Negan. He then saw the other woman, Dwight's wife, sitting across from them, looking very frightened.

He wanted to ask Annie more about what had happened but knew it wasn't a good idea. He remembered that she had said that Negan killed her husband and made her life a nightmare. He didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"I'm David," he said to her. "And you guys came at the right time."

"Good," she said. "And Negan's already attacking?"

"Yeah, but I blew up their trucks and killed a lot of them," he told her. "And Negan ran away."

Annie looked up at him and David saw determination in her eyes. "He won't make it, will he? You people will stop him?"

David nodded. "That's what we're trying to do."

Annie nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. "I want that son of a bitch dead."

"Me too," David said. Annie went back to working on David's leg with Dr. Carson as David looked on. Despite feeling patches of pain spring up, Annie tried to be delicate with his leg. And David noticed that she was very pretty with soft brown eyes and vibrant red hair. He smiled a tiny bit at her as he watched her work. And he didn't mind the pain anymore.

~0~

Dani stood above the smoldering hole in front of her, realizing a large explosion had occurred on this spot. She didn't see any bodies or chunks of flesh. But where the hell were David and Daryl?

She looked around frantically, trying to find them. But all she saw were the still shapes of trees through the falling snow. She worried more for them now because of the storm. What if they get lost and fall into one of their own traps? What if they run into Negan himself?

She then saw tracks leading away from the charred snow. She gave a small sigh, believing it was Daryl and David running away. But just as she was about to follow the tracks, she saw a small group through the snow approaching where she is. Immediately she hid behind a large tree just to be sure it wasn't walkers or the Saviors.

Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth. She quickly grabbed the upper arm and tried to scream, but her voice was muffled.

"Sshhhh….." someone quietly spoke to her. "Be quiet. And they won't hear you."

She recognized that voice. The man let go of her and she saw that it was Dwight keeping his eye on the group walking past them. He gripped his crossbow tightly and kept his aim on the group. Then he lowered his weapon and cursed under his breath.

"Fuck. Thought I had a shot," he told her. "Can't see in all this snow."

"Was that Negan," she asked him. He nodded.

"Me and a few others have been picking off anyone loyal to Negan through this whole storm," he told her. "I need to get Negan alone. I kill him now, those people he has with him will come after us and attempt to take over. I'm not letting that happen."

"You killed your own men," she asked him, stunned by what he had told her.

"They weren't mine to begin with," he sneered. "They were psychos that Negan kept away at outposts because they were too crazy to deal with at the Sanctuary."

"Hey, Dwight," a man called out as he ran up to him. "We took care of….oh my God! You got her!" The man pointed to Dani and she froze. "Negan's gonna…"

Dwight immediately shot an arrow into his head and he fell to the ground. Dani looked back at Dwight as he took his arrow out of the Savior he had just killed. "You actually did that. You're really on our side."

"Of course I am," he told her as he put another arrow into his crossbow. "And I found others who want to get rid of him too. This storm's providing the perfect cover for us to make our move."

"And then what comes next," she asked him. He looked at her puzzled. "I mean, what happens afterwards, after he's dead? Will….."

The low growl of a walker started to moan from under her feet. She quickly stepped aside and saw it lying on the ground, almost frozen. She didn't even see it there. She took out her knife and crouched down. She stabbed the walkers' head, watching it slink back to the ground lifeless.

"Lay down now," Dwight ordered her. She looked to where he was looking and saw the group she had seen before walk towards them. She quickly laid face down on the ground, hiding her rifle under her. Dwight began to kick snow over her and then he walked to where the group was coming.

"Dwight, have you seen anybody," she heard Negan ask him, making her feel sick to her stomach.

"So far, just a few of the townspeople. I took care of them," she heard Dwight respond. "What are we going to do, Sir?"

"What the fuck are we going to do, Dwight? Is your head full of shit now? What the fuck are we going to do now? Look at this! They blew up our some of our vehicles and killed most of our men! What the fuck are we gonna do? I have to do everything around here for fucking everybody? Jesus fucking tap dancing Goddamned Christ!"

There was only silence now. She wondered what was going to happen next.

"Dwight, go back to the road and see if any of our vehicles are in working order. I give the order of retreat. Tell the others when you see them. You see anybody from the fucking safe zone you kill them. I mean it."

"Yessir," Dwight told him and she heard Negan's boots crunch on the snow as he ran away to the road. She still lay very still and quiet for a moment. "Dani, you stay there until I'm gone," Dwight told her.

"Have you seen Daryl and David," she asked him.

Dwight didn't answer her.

She remained silent, her forehead resting on the snow, freezing her skin and numbing her completely. She held her breath for a few seconds, fearful of looking up.

After what seemed like minutes passed, she lifted her head up and saw no one in front of her. No one was around as far as she could see. She got up and brushed the snow off her winter coat and picked up her rifle. She then turned around and froze.

"Hey Dwight! Before you go, I…." Negan stopped himself when he saw Dani right in front of him. He seemed startled at first. And then he grinned. Dani immediately aimed her rifle at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dani Girl," he snickered as he hung his bat over his shoulder. "What, you're gonna pull that trigger, bitch?"

Before she knew it, he kicked snow in her eyes, nearly blinding her. She pulled the trigger, wounding his arm. But that didn't slow him.

She tried to fire again, but he grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed on her chest hard with the stock of her rifle, sending her down into the snow.

"Ha ha ha, look at you, little Dani Girl," he taunted her. "Little girl likes to play with big boys toys, right? Haven't been at this too long, haven't ya?"

Dani tried to pull out her handgun but Negan kicked it out of her hand. She gasped out loud. He then kicked her chin and spun her on her side.

"Thought you were tough, Dani girl," he mocked her. "You seemed like it when you humiliated me in front of my people!" He then kicked her gut hard, causing her to yell out in pain. "Calling me a fucking schoolyard bully, huh? I seem like it now? Do I seem like the most toughest mother fucking guy on the planet? DO I?"

He then grabbed the folds of her jacket and lifted her up to him. "You know how to fuck up a guy really bad, Dani? Do ya?" He then slapped her hard across her face. "You fuck with his vagina." He stood up, still clutching her jacket, lifting her up with him. He then punched her hard across her face. She grabbed his forearm with both hands, wincing from the pain.

"All men love to fuck, Dani. And when one man finds that one vagina they really love to fuck, that becomes that one man's vagina."

He then traced his finger across her swollen cheek, watching her pant with fear. "You fuck with that vagina you can crush a man's heart! And I can't wait to see the reaction on Daryl's face when I crush his heart by killing you in front of him!"

Dani spat at him. "Fucking idiot," she panted, exhausted from the pain. "He's not here, is he? You kill me now, he won't see it. You really are a stupid asshole, just like Rick says."

"Oh, Dani girl….you know….I would have made you a wife, given you everything you would have wanted. Why'd you have to fight me, huh? Why did you have to be such a bitch? You're too classy for that trailer trash redneck and too smart to be with Rick and his lackeys." Negan then dropped her to the snow. Dani pulled herself up to look up at him snarling at her.

Negan kneeled down to face her, glaring at her. "You are so much better than them all, Dani. You take so many knocks for them and all you get in return is some white trash biker fucking you. Where's he now? He's not here to help you. He doesn't give a flying fuck about you. Neither does Rick. They would have killed you on that road months ago and you know it."

Dani refused to listen to him, refused to make her think that the people she met on the road to the safe zone were evil. True, Carol admitted they talked about killing her. It was because they were afraid. But not Daryl. Not that man. He wasn't afraid of anything except losing people. And he knew right away who she was.

But what if that was a lie? What if Carol wasn't telling her the truth? She remembered how Carol encouraged her to side with her against Deanna. She also realized at that moment that Deanna could have easily turned on her instead, sparing Rick and his group. Was Carol offering her up to be the sacrificial lamb in the beginning? And was Rick in on it? Was Daryl?

"It's hitting you, isn't it," Negan asked her, seemingly compassionate towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You get it now. They're afraid of you because you are tougher than them. You never needed anyone to take care of you, didn't need to spread your pussy for a meal. You were out there by yourself for so long, never needing anyone to save you. Let's face it; Rick and his little dicks need you more than you need them. So I'm willing to forgive you for all the shit you've done, my men you helped kill, the mess you made at my Sanctuary, everything. What I want now is for you to be my wife. My only wife."

Dani was dumbfounded. She scoffed at him. "Are you fucking serious," she told him. "After you just beat the shit out of me?"

"Aw Dani, that was just a little slapping around I gave you," he laughed. "And you took my beating well. Don't worry. This was the only time. Sometimes I need to beat some sense into someone I know has potential but can't see it yet. And oh shit, Dani girl, have you got it!" His eyes then grew dark and serious. "And let me tell you something, Dani girl, no one has ever refused me. No one."

Dani looked down, breathing hard. How could this prick ask her this? How could he think she would even be in the same room with him? He was close enough to kill at that point, but the way he looked at her she knew he was anticipating that move.

"Want my answer, you prick? Go fuck yourself! How's that? Huh?" She grinned at him, knowing what was going to happen next.

Negan's face twisted into anger and disgust. "Fine, you little cunt. I was willing to give you a chance, but you have to fuck up everything just like Rick! So now, I'm going to let you join them and blow the shit out of all of you!"

He then punched her hard into the snow and she grunted from the pain. "But first, I really want to see that redneck's heart break when he sees what I've done to his vagina!"

Negan then grinned so wickedly at her. Before he kicked in her gut again, she hoped that what she was anticipating for would happen next.

~0~

The school buses arrived at the war zone of Alexandria. And those on the bus were shocked at what they were seeing.

"Oh my God," Maggie spoke in a desolate tone. "How could it get like this?"

"It's war, Maggie," Glenn told her as he looked at the flames and smoke rising from the walls of the safe zone.

"But we're winning," David told them. "We killed most of Negan's men already. I just hope Dwight's helping us."

"We'll see," Daryl spoke up, readying his crossbow. "Everyone get ready."

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the wreckage of the truck. Everyone quickly got out and held up their rifles except for David, Annie and Dr. Carson, looking for anyone who's a threat. Just then, three men came from around the corner of the walls. They came to a stop when they saw Glenn and Daryl point their weapons on them.

"War's over, dickheads," Daryl yelled at them. "Drop your weapons, NOW!"

"Don't shoot," a man in his thirties and short dirty blond hair shouted out. "We're with Dwight, not Negan."

"What are you talking about," Glenn asked him, still keeping his handgun on him.

The man stepped forward, lowering his weapon. "My name is Wade and this is Harry and Jason here. We've just killed guys who were tossing grenades over the wall back there. There are others with us are doing the same. Have you seen Dwight?"

Daryl shook his head. "No clue where he is."

Wade sighed a little. "Listen, we need to keep moving along this wall, making sure we got every one of those fuckers. No sign of Negan?"

"Not a one. He might be hiding in the woods back there," Daryl told him. "Just keep outside the wall and find anyone else, got it?"

Wade nodded and the three men ran back around the wall's corner.

"Daryl, how'd you know they were on our side," Glenn asked him.

Daryl shrugged. "Had a good idea 'bout 'em, I guess."

"That's not good enough," Maggie told him sternly. Daryl then turned to face her.

"I had a good idea about Dani, didn't I," he responded. Maggie began to look embarrassed by that comment.

"We'll see. Let's just get inside now," she said. She then turned to the people of Hilltop. "Everyone, Negan's men could be anywhere right now. You see them charge after us, you shoot to kill. Don't hold back, just do it."

They approached the gate and saw Olivia running to them, sliding the gate open. "Thank God you're here," she told them. "Look what those bastards did!"

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes as he looked upon the burnt out houses and blown-up streets of the community. He saw at least one block of the townhouses in smoldering ruins and three houses next to him on flames. He walked cautiously through the devastation with his group and to his relief he saw that it was mostly the houses around the perimeter on fire. But he saw most intact by the further wall of the community. Dwight's men had stopped at least the worst of the attack.

Daryl saw Carol running up to him frantically. "The grenades have stopped falling," she shouted out. "But look what they did!"

"Everyone okay," Daryl asked her. She nodded.

"Tara's okay. Denise saved her life. Luckily our houses are okay. But we have lost some people. The Anderson family and Pete Olson. We never really spoke to them, but still."

"Fuck, this is bad. Where's Rick?"

"He had a concussion. He's resting right now."

"The kids?"

"Safe. And your house is okay, but Michonne's house is on fire." Carol then grew silent. "I don't see Dani with you. Is she okay?"

"What are you talking about," Daryl asked confused. "Why would she be with us? She's here, ain't she?"

Carol shook her head. "She ran after you, in the woods, after a grenade went off. She….."

Daryl began to shake with anger and fear. He turned around and tried to run out the gate, but Carol grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You can't go out there! The storm's getting worse! She's lost, Daryl! She's….."

"Fuck you she ain't lost," Daryl screamed at her. "She's out there! She's still out there with that fucker!"

"Daryl, please listen," Glenn implored him. "In this weather, you won't be able to find her. It's really bad out here. We have to get inside now."

"I was made for this, Glenn," Daryl harshly yelled at him. "I can find her!"

Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Jesus, looking very weary and scared. "Daryl, we need you here. Bad. I know that some of Dwight's men are helping us, but they can't get all of Negan's men. Please."

Daryl hesitated for a second. He was so worried about Dani being out there. He wanted to run out there and find her. But with this storm, it was impossible. The snow kept falling faster now, making vision impossible and even worse he couldn't be able to track. He felt so helpless then, not knowing what to do.

"When the storm stops, we'll go after her," Jesus assured him. "I believe she's all right. There are burnt out houses out there. I'm sure she's hiding in one of them right now. She's from the Midwest, right? They have bad winters there. She's used to this, I bet."

Carol then touched his face and turned it to face her. "I'm worried for her too, Daryl. But she will come back," she told him, trying to be optimistic. "I know it."

Daryl shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut so that the tears forming wouldn't fall. But then he remembered what Dani had always told him. And it was what had always gotten her through.

_I always find a way, Daryl. I'll always find a way to get back to you._

And she always did.

"All right," he said in a said in a miserable tone. "We'll wait till later. What now?"

"We assess the damage and figure out what to do next," Jesus told him. "Right now, Rick's knocked out at the clinic. Good news is that the pantry and the armory are still intact. Also, most of the houses are okay. It could have been so much worse if it hadn't been for David and his bombs."

"Yeah, we sewed them into the walker's yesterday. Said he got it from a movie," Daryl replied dryly.

"Well, it worked. Where is he," Jesus asked.

The buses slowly rolled in behind them and Daryl pointed to the first one. "He's in there. He got hurt by that grenade." He hung his head, feeling bad. "When I tell him about his sister….."

"Don't worry, Daryl," Jesus told him again. "She's out there and she's fine. Keep thinking that and it will get you through."

~0~

Dani felt she'd been hit by a Mack truck as she lay in her blood on the snow. After Negan beat her to the point of near unconsciousness, she was still lifting her head, her face feeling so swollen and hot. She looked up at him, barely able to see him through her bruised eyes and laughed.

"Your mamma taught you how to punch," she mocked him, her voice cracking under her laughs. "Ya hit like a little girl."

"Oh fuck you," Negan spat at her. "You think I like doing this? Beating helpless women?"

"No, Negan, you don't like it," she gasped for air. "You love it. You love tormenting and hurting helpless people because that's you. That's always been you."

"Dani, I've just beaten a woman who killed my men and pointed a loaded gun at me," he sneered at her. "How the fuck does that make you helpless?"

Dani's bruised and bloodied face grew furious. "Maybe if your fucking Saviors hadn't taken me in the first place we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, you fucker! You ever think of that? You think we're hurting you? Fuck you! And by the way, hurting me like this? It's not going to do anything to Daryl, except make him hunt you down like prey and splay your guts on the ground. He will do it if you kill me. Problem with you and all you tyrannical fucks is you always underestimated me. Always. You think that since I have a vagina between my legs that makes me weaker than you. But you're so wrong, Negan. You think you've beaten me? You're dreaming. Rick and his people do care about me. And they will win this war and they will kill you of course." She then chuckled a bit from her pain. "But not before I'm done with you, you asshole!"

Negan cocked his head at her, completely dumbfounded by what she said. "Wow, bitch. I really beat the last brain cells you had left in ya, didn't I?" He then shook his head. "Maybe you're right, Dani girl. I went about this the wrong way."

He started to pace around her as she struggled to get up, swinging Lucille around him. But her body was so sore and hurting. She felt weak and out of breath. Deep down, she was terrified, but not of dying. It was living another minute like this that scared her the most.

"So, I have an idea," Negan told her, kneeling above her. "The Safe Zone is mine, and you're my price for admittance." He beamed at her.

Dani choked a little on her throat, but not in anguish. She was relieved.

She was getting a free ride home and this prick didn't know it.

**Things are going to get very serious fast in the next chapter. I will post more as soon as possible. It has been hard because of the holidays but I aim to finish this story by the end of the year. I really hope you are all enjoying this! I think I will be done in three or five chapters following an epilogue. And then the rest of my prequel will be available soon, following my sequel of course. Please let me know what you think so far and Happy Holidays!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

It was mid-afternoon when the snow stopped and the fighting ceased. However, there was so much damage in the community. Daryl had no idea how any of this would be fixed. The solar grid was down because of the grenades. Houses had been leveled and people were distressed of their situation.

And Dani still hadn't shown up. And her brother's leg was being worked on and he had no idea what had happened to her. Why the hell couldn't she stay here like he told her do to so?

A man, one of the Saviors, cautiously approached Daryl, lowering his weapon as he was about to speak with him. Daryl remembered that his name was Wade and he looked guilty instead of relieved.

"Um, sir, we found others who want to help us," Wade told him. "They're out there right now looking for Negan."

"Found a girl out there," Daryl roughly asked him, his eyes glaring at him.

"I know who're talking about," Wade replied. "I remember her. She was at the motel where we were holding her before. I'm sorry about that."

Daryl grunted. "Wonder why it took you this long to figure it out, that Negan fuckin' used you."

"I know," Wade said with shame in his voice. "It was good at first. We had nothing to fear with the walkers or psychos trying to hurt us. Negan seemed like he knew what to do, how to keep us alive. But then the rules came down and the point system got worse and eventually we all grew to fear him. It was easier to go along with him than to fight him." Wade grew sullen then. "I had enough when he told me he wanted my daughter as a wife. She's only eighteen and still just a kid. So when Dwight saw how pissed off I was he told me about this plan to get rid of him and I said sure. Count me in."

Wade then looked around the damaged community and sighed sadly. "We're so sorry about this."

"It coulda been worse," Daryl told him as he glanced over his own house, still intact but empty.

"Yeah. I'm going to see how Dwight's doing out there," Wald told him as he headed toward the gate, leaving Daryl alone with his thoughts.

Daryl walked back to the clinic to check on David and Rick. At least that was left intact. He entered the clinic where he found Dr. Carson and Annie working on David's leg in a room adjacent to the entrance. Annie saw him enter and left David to walk over and close the door to give them privacy as they operated.

Daryl then walked down the hall to the backside of the clinic and saw Tara sitting up in her bed, missing one leg, Denise by her side.

"I said you could do it, didn't I," Tara smiled at her. She then turned to Daryl and beamed at him. "I'm going to be all right," she told him.

"That's good," he said, not really caring too much. He was still thought of Dani being out in the cold. He couldn't feel relieved about anything right now.

He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He left the room and headed for the lobby where he saw Rick stumble down in a daze. "Hey, Rick," he said as he saw his brother leaning on the wooden post of the stairs. "Take it easy. You got hurt out there."

"How bad is it," he asked Daryl. Daryl sighed a little.

"Bad," he told him. "We lost houses and some solar grids. A few people. No one we talked to though."

"Oh God," Rick intoned in despair. "I brought this on us. It's my fault."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. I did this. If I hadn't of brought Dani to that cabin months ago we never woulda crossed paths with them. This is on me."

"Daryl, stop that," he heard Carol say behind him, making him whip around to face her. She marched up to him with a determined expression. "I never want to hear you do that again. None of this is on you at all. All of this. What just happened will be worth it the minute we take this bastard down! Got it?"

Daryl sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling dejected.

"Some of Negan's men defected," Carol said. "But we don't know how many or where those loyal to him are right now."

"Where's my kids," Rick asked. "Are they safe?"

Carol nodded. "Carl's down here with Judith and Edith."

"Dad," Carl shouted out as he walked over to his father with Judith in his arms. "You all right?"

"Yeah, son," Rick responded, taking his daughter into his arms. "This was bad."

"No it wasn't," Carl replied. "We didn't run this time. We fought them off. And we're still here, Dad."

Rick shook his head sadly. "But this place is broken."

"Maggie and Glenn told us we can come and live at Hilltop," Carol told him. "I think right now it's the best option."

Daryl huffed under his breath. "So we just leave without Dani," he dryly asked, alarming Rick.

"Where is she?"

"Out there somewhere," Daryl snorted. "We don't know where."

"Fuck," Rick stammered, wiping his forehead. "I hate to say this, but we have to presume she's gone."

"No fucking way," Daryl muttered harshly.

"Daryl, we don't know where she is and we just took a huge hit. We can't stay here with the way things are. If she hasn't shown up…."

"She will, Goddamn it," Daryl yelled at him. "She'll be here!"

"Daryl, please," Carol tried to reason with him. "There's nothing we can do for her out there. We have to take care of our people here. They need us. Dani would agree."

Daryl felt the tears form in his eyes and he squinted them shut. Carol reached out to him but he pushed her away.

"You all go if you want," he stammered. "But I ain't leavin'. I ain't gonna give up on her." He ran out of the clinic, leaving a stunned Rick and Carol behind. He marched up to the platform and ran up the steps. He was panting hard as soon as he reached the top of the wall. He took out his binoculars and looked out. His heart sank when he didn't see anyone walk through the woods.

"C'mon, Dani," he begged softly to himself. "Come out now. Don't leave me."

~0~

Dani watched Negan pace around in the dilapidated house he had taken her to along with other of his men. She didn't know if they were on Negan's side or Dwight's but she was reluctant to find out. Her hands were bound together in front of her and as he paced around deciding what his next plan would be, she would try to expand her wrists, making a little room between them. They were tied tightly together, but she did feel the rope loosening a little.

Negan stopped for a moment and looked at her, as if she was pissing him off more. "What the fuck are you looking at, bitch?"

Dani shook her head sadly at him. "Negan, you beat the hell out of me."

"Yeah, no shit. So what the fuck you want?"

Dani held up her wrists at him. "You got me. And you say you're going to kill me in front of Daryl. But what the fuck do you think that will do to him? To my friends? My brother? They will end up killing you. Do you have any idea what the definition of insanity is, Negan?"

Negan shrugged sarcastically. "Doing the same shit over and over expecting a different result. You're fucking point?"

Dani chuckled at his ignorance. "Rick and his group came across people just like you. And so did I. And they're dead now. Is that how you want to end up? You are smart but you are so fucking blind you don't see it. You fuck with us, you'll get killed. Even if you kill me, that's not going to stop them. You brutally killed Morgan in front of his family. Did that really tame Rick into submission? Did that make him give me up to you to spare his ass? No. Look what he's done, organizing all the communities against you. And we just took out many of your men. Your vehicles have been blown up and it's very cold outside. Surrender and I'm sure Rick will work with you."

Negan bent over her to face her and sneered. "Surrender? What, are you fucking retarded? He's going to end up killing me and destroying everything I've worked hard to build. Don't make me the bad guy here, bitch. Remember, you, your soon-to-be dead brother and redneck asshole boyfriend started this whole thing."

"Oh fuck that, you jerk," Dani shouted at him, surprising him and his men. "Just for once, admit you screwed up royally! You took us against our will to be fucking slaves for you! What the fuck did you expect us to do? After everything we've all been through, losing everyone we loved, all the beatings and whippings and monsters like you, you think we'd let you hurt us again? This is why we're fighting you, you prick! You are making things worse for us! And if you can't see that, you're are the dumbest person left alive on this earth."

Negan shrugged a little. And then, without hesitating, he seized Dani by her throat, expecting her to choke or show him fear. She merely glared at him with those angry eyes of hers, her pale skin turning beet red. He squeezed tighter but she didn't make a sound.

"Sir," a man went to him, trying to stop him. "We do need her alive. We…."

Negan let go of Dani and she caught her breath, touching her throat. Then he picked up Lucille and swung the bat across the man's jaw, dislocating it horribly. The man wailed in agony as Negan glared angrily at him.

"You dare fucking interrupt me, you asshole," he shouted at him.

Dani shook her head in disgust, still coughing, her throat throbbing from him choking her. "Just nice," she blurted out. "This is why Rick will rule the world and you'll be trampled under his feet."

Negan then stomped over to Dani, who still sat there looking at him as if he were a rodent she had to kill. She can tell he wanted to kill her. But not yet.

"Pick her up. We're going to the safe zone to take over. This cunt's gonna be our bargaining chip."

Two men picked her up by her shoulders and dragged her outside. Dani felt a tad bit of relief. This was going to be easier than she thought.

~0~

David woke up to the smell of rubbing alcohol and iodine. His eyes fluttered open and he saw he was in some kind of operating room. He moaned gently, rubbing his eyes, wondering what happened.

And then he remembered. The Saviors attacked them and his leg was burned.

He lifted his head up but felt himself being pushed down by someone. He looked over to his right and saw a red headed woman easing him down. It was Annie and she had her hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy," she told him. "You're going to be all right."

"My leg," David asked very concerned. Annie smiled.

"It wasn't as bad as we thought. Dr. Carson and I removed some dead skin. But for the most part, the worse you'll have is a scar. There are no broken bones and no charred muscle tissue. You were very lucky."

"Um…thanks," David replied. "How is it out there?"

Annie began to look apprehensive. She then shook her head sadly at him.

"The Saviors did a lot of damage out there. The power grid is out and we're relying on generators here. Although I do know Dwight and a few men are helping us, I don't know about Negan." Her face turned into a frown. "Dwight better kill him."

"Maybe by now he has," David said, trying to lift himself up. He saw how his leg was wrapped in white bandages and secured with some kind of stick to keep the leg in place. Even though it was bandaged good, Dave still felt the burning in his skin. He chuckled a little. "Could be worse, right?"

"Maybe," Annie replied as she sat next to him. "But looking around here, with all that's lost, I just hope we get him for everything's he's done." She sighed deeply and David thought it was a sob.

"You said…out there…in the ruins when we first ran into you….about what he did…" David cut himself off. He didn't want to bring up bad memories for her. He only wanted her to know that he understood. Negan had hurt her deeply and kept her prisoner at the Sanctuary. But Annie looked longingly into his eyes.

"When Negan came down on us with all of these rules, my husband challenged him. Not fight him, but yelled at him for what he was doing. He warned him that people won't like what he's doing and that he was only bettering himself, not us." Her lip trembled but she continued with her story. "Negan just smiled at him. And before I knew it, Negan beat him with that bat of his to death. I tried to stop it," she said as her voice cracked. "I tried. But I was too late. I was held back and Negan just laughed at me. He threw me in a cell for two weeks. At first I thought that was it. That I would remain in that cell forever and just die in there."

Annie grew silent for a moment. All David could do was look upon her with sincerity. He gently patted her hand and he felt her cringe a little, but then her muscles relaxed. "I'm so sorry," he mustered, looking at her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled faintly and continued.

"Eventually, he let me out. But I had to care for his wives. I felt bad for them. I made sure they were healthy. Sometimes they would have me lie to Negan about women's issues, you know? That way they wouldn't have to sleep with him that night. It was terrible. That creep says he's against rape but that's a lie."

David grunted, looking angry. "The guy's an asshole who thinks he can rule the world and everyone in it."

Annie shook her head and sighed. "What you guys are doing he never anticipated this. You're fighting back. It was the last thing he ever expected. All he wanted to do was control everyone and everything around him and you're all putting a stop to it."

David shook his head. "Would it all be worth it if we lose?"

Annie smiled. "You won't lose, David. I know you won't."

She reached over and held his hand and smiled at him. And he smiled right back at her. He wasn't sure if they could win this war. But right now it comforted him that the prettiest woman he had ever seen since this whole nightmare started believed in him. It was something to look forward to now in this God forsaken world.

~0~

Daryl still kept watch, worried to death over Dani. He saw the people below him getting ready to leave and he wouldn't budge. He meant what he said to Rick that he wouldn't leave at all. Not without her.

"Daryl," he heard Jesus call out to him. He looked down and saw Jesus climbing up to the platform to meet him. Jesus looked concerned towards Daryl, not really knowing what to say. "Rick's still planning on leaving," he told Daryl. Daryl's face turned into a frown.

"If it were Carl out there, he wouldn't leave," he bitterly said to Jesus. "He'd be out there right now scouring this whole place."

Jesus shrugged. "I don't know what to say, Daryl. I believe she's out there too. But it concerns me that she hasn't come back yet."

Daryl remained silent, still looking out towards the woods for any sign of her running to him. He saw the defected Saviors walk around the perimeter of the walls making sure there were none of their former men alive. Dwight and his friends had killed these men to prove their loyalty to Rick and his people. Dwight told him earlier that he had seen Dani out in the woods and had her hide before Negan came by him. But what happened afterwards? Even Dwight had no idea.

"Daryl, I'm not going to tell you that there's nothing we can do," Jesus told him sadly. "I know that's the last thing you want to hear."

"Damn straight it is," Daryl spoke up with anger in his voice.

Jesus bit his lip and looked at his friend. "I believe she's out there right now, trying to get back to us. Just like she did before. I have faith in that woman. And if Negan has her, he won't kill her. She's too valuable."

"Nah, Rick don't care," Daryl said harshly. "He wants to leave. Go to Hilltop and leave her out here."

"I don't think so, Daryl. We're at war here. Sooner or later, she'll turn up. She'll…."

"NEGAN'S COMING!" A voice boomed from the woods.

Dwight and his men aimed their weapons at the clearing of the woods and to Daryl's horror he saw at least twenty men coming out of the woods. Dwight and his men stood down, pretending to go along with these Saviors just in case. Daryl saw them talking to each other for a moment. And then he saw Negan briskly walking to them, carrying something in front of him.

It was Dani, bound and her face bruised.

"Aw fuck," Daryl muttered. "Go get Rick now," he yelled at Jesus who immediately ran down the steps. Daryl aimed his crossbow at Negan, but he couldn't get a shot because he held Dani in such a way her head kept blocking Negan's own. He could see her wincing in pain but she didn't seem to be afraid.

"RICK! I HAVE THE BITCH HERE! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! YOU WANT HER YOU DEAL WITH ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU PRICK!"

Daryl immediately ran down the steps and hurried to the gate. He was just about to open it when one of Negan's men fired a bullet at the gate, stopping Daryl from opening the gate.

"NOT YOU, YOU LOVELORN WHITE TRASH PRICK! I WANT YOUR LEADER AND IF HE FUCKS UP I WANT YOU TO SEE WHAT WE'LL DO TO YOUR CUNT GIRLFRIEND HERE!"

Daryl backed up and watched Dani carefully. She seemed to smile a little at him. He wondered why.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Rick, looking hopefully at him. Rick nodded at him. "It's going to be all right," he told his brother. "It ends now."

Rick then hugged his son and Carol tightly to him as Carl carried Judith in his arms. Rick then kissed his daughter on top of her head and sighed. "It will be fine. I promise," he assured them. He then walked to the gate and opened the door. He walked directly up to Negan, giving him a very stern look.

"Negan, the war's over," Rick harshly intoned to him. "You kill her now we have people who will kill you right here where you stand." He then looked over at Dwight. Dwight nodded and he snapped his fingers.

Instantaneously, Dwight's men aimed their weapons on Negan and his followers, stunning them completely. Negan dropped Dani to the ground, absolutely taken aback by what just happened.  
"Dwight, what the fuck," Negan yelled at Dwight who still kept his composure.

"Don't talk to him, talk to me," Rick shouted at him.

Dwight huffed at Negan, still keeping his aim. "It's not because of what you did to me, you fucking prick," he said to Negan in a gruff voice.

Negan shook his head. "Dwight, she chose me. Get over it."

"Of course she did, after what you did to Nikki and Greg. You remember, you psycho dickhead?"

"Enough," Rick yelled above their voices. "You deal with me, Negan."

Dani started to stand up, but Negan grabbed her and held her right to his chest from behind.

"Prick, you just let me go, okay," she told him.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," Negan hissed at her. He then glared at Rick, holding her neck in his huge hand. "So you say the war's over and you're going to kill all of us, right?"

"No. We keep the trade going. Only instead of protection, you can make clothes or goods. Things we need. If you haven't noticed, the dead are killing more of us every day and we may be the only people alive in this whole state of Virginia. What's the point of killing each other when we have this whole world now? Think about it, Negan. We can build something here. Maybe not the civilization that it was before all this but it could be the closest thing to it. If we all work together instead of killing each other, we can remake the world. Isn't that what you wanted, Negan? To make things better? Because we can fix it all. Make it safer for our families to be safe, for kids to grow up in a place where they don't have to fear the walkers."

Dani felt Negan's grasp grow less around her neck. He then put his arm across her chest but felt his grip lessoning. Dani expanded her bound wrists a little to give them a little room . She then smiled faintly.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck…..what the fuck am I doing" Negan began to speak, realizing how wrong he was. "We could do it, Rick. We could have safe routes and reinforced roads between the communities. What the fuck was wrong with me? I've been fucking up for so long I didn't even see it."

Dani wanted to believe that at that moment, Negan had changed, that he realized what he had done. But she looked directly at Rick and saw he wasn't buying it either. She nodded a little at him, letting him know what she was about to do. He winked at her. And remembered Deanna's words to her all those months ago when she first arrived to the only place she felt truly safe; the place she called her home.

_"We women have always been seen as easy prey. But I do know that in basic biology, the female is deadlier than the male."_

She took a deep breath. She hung her head low for just a few seconds, listening to Negan go on his heart felt rant about how he was only benefitting himself. So full of shit he was.

Dani huffed and brought her head back so hard she felt the bones in his nose crunch against her head. She then swung around and with her hands still bound together she slashed the side of his neck with the small knife she had hidden in her sleeve that he forgot to check for. He grabbed his neck trying to stop the blood as Dani hopped a little from him, still overwhelmed by what she had done. He looked up at her in shock as she held up her knife to him, mocking him.

"Fell for it, didn't you," she laughed weakly as she fell on her knees, watching the color drain from his face as he looked upon her with shock in his eyes, the same look Tobias gave her when she plunged the ax into his chest all those months ago. He collapsed right in front of her, still holding on to his neck, still gazing at her, his eyes wide with confusion.

Then the monster fell forward into the snow in front of her, a small pool of blood formed underneath him and spilled out. Dani gasped with relief and almost started to cry. Instead she found herself giggling wildly, tears streaking down her face.

"Fuck you all, you monsters and demons," she muttered under her breath.

Dani then felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Daryl nearly sobbing himself, trying to console her. She hugged him so tight against her he felt he would burst. But he didn't care. It was over. They had won.

Dwight and his men kept the other Saviors at bay, aiming their guns at each other. Dwight moved a step forward, keeping his glare on a tall dark haired man who kept his AK-47 on him.

"Dwight, this is crazy," the man told him. "What are we gonna do now?"

Dwight nodded, still keeping his eye on him. "You follow me, just like you followed him," he responded. "And I promise you, things will be different. Your wives are your own, no point systems and no faces melting off." The men seemed very unsure but Dwight continued. "Were any of you happy with the way things were with him?"

One by one, the men looked at each other, some seemed relieved. Slowly, they lowered their weapons.

Sherry came up from behind Dwight and tugged at his shoulder. He turned to face her and he touched her face. Without a word, they began to walk back to the working vehicles down by the road.

"Let's all go home," Dwight announced as they continued on their way back to the Sanctuary, tired but agile. Before Dwight left, he turned to face Rick and nodded towards him. Rick returned the nod. Then Dwight left for the truck with his wife. The Saviors followed behind them, now allies instead of foes.

Daryl helped Dani to her feet and walked her back to the safe zone. Rick called out for Dr. Carson as he checked on Negan. "Bring him out here," he told Daryl. "We have to save his life."

Dani stopped and glanced at Rick. "Let him bleed out," she scornfully told him. "Why save him if we're going to execute him?"

Rick shook his head. "I have an idea. But we need to keep him alive."

Dani was puzzled by what Rick wanted. She wanted to ask him more questions, but her whole body hurt from the beating Negan gave her. And Daryl looked upon her with such affection and love it made her cry. Together they hobbled back to their home where she could be taken care of for now. The war was now officially over and they had won.

**I know this is different than the comic, but a lot more is going to happen. I should be finished very soon and it's going to be amazing. I really hope all of you like what I've written. It took me close to a year to write this and I feel so sad that it's coming to an end. I love you all and I hope you enjoy the finale I will set up. And I will give you a hint; Negan's not going to like captivity very much. **


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Dani felt herself being led away by Daryl into their community. She was sore all over and it hurt to walk. It was only when she reached inside the walls that she began to tremble all over. "Oh God," she panted sadly. "Look at all this!"

Through her bruised eyes she saw burning houses and streets blown up by the falling grenades. She heard a few people crying in the distance and it broke her heart. She may have thwarted the monster, but at what cost?

"Honey, it's okay," Daryl whispered to her as he walked her to the clinic. "It ain't so bad. It could be worse."

"But Daryl! Look at this! This is our home! This is…." She stopped herself, feeling woozy and felt her legs losing strength as she walked. Her head ached and soon all she saw was black.

~0~

The first thing she saw was blurred gray above her and a bright light. Her head throbbed with pain and she could hear herself groan. She brought up her right hand to her eyes and started to rub them. Then she saw she was in some kind of clinic of sorts. But it wasn't the one in Alexandria.

It was in Hilltop. She was back at Hilltop.

She started to lift herself up on the bed she was lying on but felt herself being pushed back. She turned her head and saw that it was a redheaded woman showing concern for her. "Stay down," she gently told her. "You're not well yet."

"Fuck I am," Dani murmured moaned as she tried to get back up. She heard a male voice call out, and all she could make out were jumbled statements such as 'keep her down' and 'give her' whatever it was. She then felt a sharp pain on her upper arm. And then everything began to swirl above her. She began to grin a little as she felt the euphoria rush through her veins.

And then she fell asleep.

~0~

"She's out now," Dr. Carson told Annie as they saw her fall back asleep again. "It's important she stays immobile for the time being. She has a serious concussion plus a couple of broken ribs and a cracked forearm. Luckily there's no hemorrhaging or organ damage. She's very lucky for that."

Annie shook her head in disgust. "That monster," she spoke with anger in her tone. "He didn't need to do this."

"Negan can no longer hurt anyone else," Dr. Carson reminded her. "Thing is, I don't know why Mr. Grimes would want me to save his life and fix him up."

Annie glanced over her shoulder to see Negan strapped and handcuffed to his bed, his neck wrapped in white bandages. He was still out himself and unable to harm anyone. Still, just seeing him there made her feel sick. She remembered what that bastard did to her husband, and how he laughed at her screaming at him, begging him to stop. And now he's chained up like a dog. She only hoped that soon they could put him down like one.

"Maybe Grimes wants him healthy so we can execute him," Annie told him. "It was a policy for death row inmates to be healthy before they were executed."

Dr. Carson huffed under his breath as he examined Dani's arm. And saw something a little startling. The entire area of her implant scar was red and swelling. "She has implants here," he told Annie. "And it looks like they were ruptured. I can't tell without an X-Ray, but since they're very limited now I have to excise them immediately."

"All right, Dr. Carson," Annie said, getting the surgical tools together. "Let's start right away before she wakes up."

~0~

Daryl and Carol waited together in the lobby, the same place they had been when Dani was first brought in after being shot. Only this time, Daryl wasn't too worried. Dr. Carson had told him that she was going to be all right and that she had a concussion. All they were doing was making her more comfortable and then he would see her. It had been a long drive in that van and Dani didn't wake up even once.

He pondered if he should tell her that Negan rode with them back to Hilltop right in the same van, right next to her all handcuffed. It angered Daryl that Rick wanted him alive. He wondered why.

Daryl turned to face Carol who showed him the same frowning concern he had. She snorted through her nose and shook her head.

"Rick better have a good reason keeping him alive," she said. "I could just go on in there and stab him in the temple."

Daryl nodded. "I could beat him to death just like he did Morgan," he replied.

Carol held his hand. "No you wouldn't, pookie. I know you. You would kill him, yes. But not like that. You have too much honor for that."

This made Daryl smile a little. He still wasn't used to hearing these compliments at all. He still wondered if he was good enough at all because since all of this hell happened, he felt he let everyone down. And then he felt Carol wrap her arm around his shoulders and pressed the side of her face to his chest. "You remember, the night we spent in those ruins by the river right after we lost Hershel's farm? You recall what I said, that we needed a man of honor to lead us?" She then looked up at Daryl and smiled, a tear forming in her eye. "I was talking about you."

Daryl felt himself stiffen, alarmed by this revelation. He felt his throat tightening and his lips trembling. He never thought she meant him for he was nobody before. Just a worthless redneck that no one cared for. And now, he had a family who cared for him and showed him how important he was to them.

And Dani always told him that he was a good man and that no matter what she would always love him. A girl he never would have been with if all of this hadn't happened. A woman he'd fight for over and over as much as she fought for him.

He didn't say anything but continued to hug Carol back, wiping his glossy eyes before anybody saw. But at this moment he had never felt so touched before in his life.

David walked on crutches towards the lobby where he saw Daryl and Carol hugging each other. He became worried when he saw tears in Daryl's eyes and feared the worst for his sister. But as soon as they saw him, they smiled at him.

"Dani's still in there," Carol told him. "Dr. Carson just wants to make sure she's all right from the trip."

David nodded, feeling relieved. "Still can't believe that prick beat her like that. What a fucking asshole."

"He won't do that again," Daryl assured him. "Just wanna know what Rick's planning. Why we're keeping him alive now."

"Right. It makes me wonder what that man's thinking," Carol spoke. "Wasting our resources to keep him alive makes me weary."

"Who knows? I just worry about my sister," David said. And then he looked down, pain in his face. "It should've been me," he spoke sadly. "I mean, what the fuck kind of guy does that to a woman?"

"The kind of guy who thought us seeing a loved one so beaten would scare us," Carol replied. "But it didn't. Dani got him, didn't she?"

David sighed sadly and limped over to sit on the bench with them. They made room for him as he lowered himself slowly on the bench and placing his crutches to his side. He was quiet for a while and started to think back to when he and his sister were eight years old and were playing soccer in their driveway at old 1311 Eastman Avenue in Arlington Heights. He started to chuckle a little at that memory, causing Daryl and Carol to ask him what was funny.

"Nothing, just remembering something from our childhood," he told them. They leaned over to him and David saw they wanted to know what that memory was. He smiled faintly.

"We're eight years old and playing soccer in our driveway. I kick the ball hard and it lands into Mr. Swampthing's yard."

He then saw both of them looking at him puzzled. David understood they had no idea who he meant.

"That was our neighbor. We called him Mr. Swampthing because of this ugly pond that he put in his backyard that he hardly cleaned. It began to look more like a swamp than a pond. Now this guy was a jerk. He had land disputes with our dad and even cut down a tree that he claimed was on his property but it turned out it was actually on ours. Even worse, if we lost a ball in his yard he would just take right in front of us and say it belongs to him now. Needless to say, nobody in the neighborhood liked him.

"So, I'm playing soccer with Dani on the driveway and I kicked the ball right into his yard. Now I'm upset because that was my only ball and Dad told me if I ever lost it I wouldn't get another one. But Dani just looked over the fence and said, 'we can get it. He's not outside.' So she hops over his wooden fence and grabs the ball. She tosses it over just when Swampthing walks out into his yard. Dani quickly jumps over the fence and runs back with me into our house and Swampthing's yelling at us for being in his yard. I remember him screaming at my dad about how we could have ruined his garden, which was really just a green lawn with ugly bushes. He then lied and said my sister told him to go fuck himself. Now my dad, he would take out his belt if he ever heard us say that. But my dad just gave him a vicious look and told him to go fuck himself right there and then. Swampthing just looked at him with this dazed and confused look in his eyes, like he couldn't believe that anyone could talk that way to him. But my dad never let anyone mess with him. So Swampthing went back to his swamp and my dad told us to not to play too close to his yard. We never lost another ball in his yard. But I just remember how tough my sister was. I was so afraid of that yard but my sister just looked it over and said, 'what the hell? I'll go for it.'"

David smiled at that memory. "My sister was never afraid of anything in her life. And she wasn't afraid of running into danger if it meant to save us. That's who she is." David then wiped his face with both hands and groaned. He then leaned his head against the wall behind him, his face turning into a frown. "She was always the better one of us. I guess I was riding on her coattails."

Carol looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that? You and Dani had a show together."

"Yeah, I was the one who came up with it after watching Nostalgic Critic. But Dani was the one who wrote the scripts for the show and did the financial stuff. All I did was just goof off. Anybody could do that. Dani was the brains and I was just there."

Daryl shook his head at him. "That ain't true, Dave. I saw that show. And you impressed me. I mean, it ain't what I'm into, but you and her pulled it off, making me laugh." Daryl scoffed a little. "And I agree, Freddy Got Fingered sucked. Leave it to my dumbass brother to like that shit."

David chuckled at that statement. "Well, I did think the sausage scene was cute. But Tom Green always annoyed me. Didn't make me laugh once."

"Well, I thought Jackass was good," Daryl told him. "Guys doing dumb stuff for fun and getting paid for it? They coulda gotten the stuff we did."

"Like what," David asked him.

"Well, my brother and me, we get pissed drunk on moonshine and we get this fucked up idea to go get something to eat. We're drivin' by this dairy farm and we smell cow shit. Merle stops the pick-up we were driving and gets out. He's looking over at the field and points out to a cow grazing out there. He whispers, 'there's dinner.' I laugh at him, say, yeah right. And then he takes out his shot gun and shoots the cow. Only, the cow didn't fall over. It just stumbled away, crying. I'm yellin' at Merle about why he would do something that stupid. And he says, 'just wanted a free meal is all.'"

David looked at him stunned. Daryl felt right away that this wasn't a good story to tell. But this was his past. There were a bunch of other stories he could tell about the things he and his brother were up to. But this was the one that he remembered the most, despite being so drunk that night.

"Well, cow didn't die. And we were never caught. Got away with it. Got away with a lot."

David then nodded, curling his lips. "Well, my great grandfather blew up a church with a civil war cannon," he said, trying to beat him. "And my dad would blow up water fountains around Glencoe for fun when he was in middle school." Then he smiled widely. "Me? I accidently set my dad's garage on fire. Complete accident. I was five and he kept an old coal burning furnace in there. One night, I decided to help him in the garage. I thought it would be cool to see I could work on that stupid furnace of his. I got out the coal shovel and tried to shovel out the burning coal. Some of the red hot coals fell off the shovel and landed on some old newspapers. I didn't know what to do except just stand there and look at the flames burning the counters he installed. He got me out of there and yelled at me. But he didn't punish me. I was just a kid. Guess he figured I'd grow up."

He then looked out across the hallway sadly. "I wonder sometimes what he'd say now, ya know? I mean Dad was so sure of himself about everything. Even about how to survive this hell. But he didn't see that bitch Jorie coming for him with her shotgun. I think that was the only time she ever used it."

Carol patted his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. "He'd be proud of you because you're both alive, David, and you both never gave up. That's what I believe."

David nodded solemnly. "One thing I keep thinking of? How he was right. He said he knew there had to be something here. The nation's capital. And he was dead on. He'd probably say, 'See? I told you so.' That man was a hardass but a damned good guy."

Daryl grew silent, thinking about his own father. And he couldn't muster any regret that his father had died. The bastard never cared for him or Merle. It saddened him to think that he felt nothing but hatred for his old man while David and Dani still pined for theirs'. No one should ever think of their dad that way. But Hershel had once told him about how his own father drove him away from his farmhouse as a teen. And that he never saw him again, even when the old man begged to see him one last time before he died. As Hershel put it, some men don't deserve the love of their children. All coming from a Man of God, a man who really was the closest thing to a decent father that he never had. It was because of people like Rick, Hershel, Carol, Glenn, Michonne and Maggie that made him feel like he was part of a family. A good family that cares for one another and protects each other.

The door to the examining room opened and Dr. Carson walked out, looking very optimistic. Carol and Daryl got up to meet him as David reached for his crutches, hoping to hear any good news.

"It looks really good," he told them. "She has a concussion which I'm keeping a very close eye on. She also has two broken ribs and a hairline fracture in her forearm. But it looks worse than it really is. She is very lucky Negan didn't do any internal damage.

Daryl took a deep breath and sighed. "Can I see her?"

Dr. Carson smiled. "Sure. Go on ahead." Daryl walked past him and went into her room where he found Dani sleeping on the bed, her face swollen and bruised with a few cuts on her cheeks. Her right arm was bandaged up to the elbow. He grimaced at the sight but assured himself that bruises and cuts heal and she'll be fine.

He sat down next to her and took her hand into his. And then he notices a bandage over her inner upper arm. Where her hormone implant was.

"Um…Doc? What's that for," he asked Dr. Carson pointing at the bandage.

"I had to remove her implants because there was a heavy amount of bruising that was caused by the beating. I had to ensure that they weren't ruptured; otherwise her hormones would be out of balance. I know you two are sexually active so I recommend condoms just in case," Dr. Carson told him.

Daryl shrugged. He didn't care about the implants. Only what was best for Dani. That's what he wanted.

David limped into her room on his crutches and sat on the opposite side of the bed, watching his sister sleep. "Hey Dani," he whispered to her. "Get up soon. We have a review to make and I'm thinking of Glenn/Glenda this time."

"Huh," Daryl asked, wondering what the hell he was saying.

"Glenn/Glenda. Terrible Ed Wood film. Hilarious to watch though. It's a joke," David told him.

They sat together keeping vigil at Dani's side. They had so much to tell her after she wakes up.

~0~

It was about an hour later as Maggie, Rick, Carl, Michonne and Glenn filed into Dani's room. She was just waking up and she saw them walking in, wanting to see how she's doing. Her head hurt so much and her joints ached. But she tried to be at least joyful, especially since she took out Negan. But the look on Rick's face didn't appear so confident. He was going to say something she wouldn't like. Did Negan escape? Did she not kill him?

"Glad to see you're okay," Rick told her as he walked up to Daryl's side.

Dani smiled faintly at him. "I'm glad to see you're all okay," she whispered, feeling the pain in her jaw as she spoke. "What's going on? Why are we here at Hilltop?"

Rick took in a deep breath and sighed. "Alexandria isn't safe right now. According to Eugene, the solar power panels were destroyed by the grenades. And less than half the houses were blown up. And in this weather, it's not a good idea to be living there, especially with a lot of our wounded. So Maggie had us move here. This will be our home until everything's all fixed back there."

"What about Negan," Daryl asked him. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"That's right, Rick," Michonne harshly told him. "After what that monster did, why are we keeping him alive?"

Rick asked everyone to gather around him. Dani pushed herself up so she could get a good look at Rick and his important news.

"The reason I asked Dr. Carson to help him is this; I don't want to kill him. I want to keep him alive."

There was stunned silence in the room. What Rick was saying was impossible. Maggie shook her head.

"Rick, I don't like this. Negan's killed many of our people. He shouldn't be allowed to live."

"That's right," Michonne spoke up. "He murdered Morgan on that road all those weeks ago. Why should he get to live while a decent man like Morgan rots in the ground?"

Rick looked at her and said, "He's not getting off easy at all. He will still be punished. And the way I see it, we have the chance to rebuild society again. With law and order in place between the communities."

"So we become a society that doesn't kill," Carol asked incredulously. "The Rick I knew months ago wouldn't go for it."

"We tried that once, remember," Daryl asked him, his face twisting into a scornful frown. "Be peaceful, negotiate and it didn't work." He looked at Maggie, and she nodded at him, understanding he was talking about Beth. "Who's to say it can work now?"

"In the past we had to kill to survive. But we have so much to protect. We have so much going for us. And now that we are four communities combined we can still work for becoming a better society. Who knows? Maybe we'll get it right this time. And it starts by letting Negan live the rest of his life behind bars."

Dani raised her hand as if she were in a classroom. Rick pointed at her as if he were an instructor. Daryl helped her up as she leaned forward.

"Rick, at first I thought you were insane by mentioning that he should live. But now that I think about it, I like that idea."

"What are you saying, Dani," her brother asked her in a shocked tone. "In fact, why are we forgiving these fuckers? They did what he told them to do and hurt so many people. Look at you, Dani. Look at what he's done to you!"

"Any worse than what Tobias did to me, David," she said. "It wasn't you that whipped me. It was him. But right now, I wish he could still be alive and behind bars watching the rest of us flourish without him. In fact, I know all the horrible things we did was to survive but I don't want to be that person, David." She then reached out for his forearm and his face began to melt. "And I know you don't either."

Glenn stepped forward and nodded appreciatively. "This could work everyone. I know it can. Actually it's a better idea. We're proving we're not becoming the monsters who hurt us. That we are the greater good. It's what we were when we all met each other outside of Atlanta, that we were helping others. Not kill them for what they have. It got worse but we're still keeping our humanity and that's what I want."

Carol faced Rick and took his face into her hands. "You've never let me down, Rick," she told him. "And I told you I hated doing what I did. And I may have seemed so callous, but I wasn't. I just didn't to get hurt again. Sometimes I feel like I'm becoming Ed himself, but I know better. I'm not too keen on this idea of keeping Negan alive but all I know is that I believe in you, Rick. I've believed in you right when I first met you because you always seemed like you know what you were doing, even though there were times when you didn't. I will always trust you." She then kissed his cheek, making him humble.

Dani smiled at this scene. And Daryl looked at her, holding her hand.

Carl appeared angry, wanting to leave the room. Rick saw how Carl was feeling and began to speak to him just as a father would. "Carl, this is the right thing to do. We kill him now, we're no better than him. We're even worse."

"But Dad, Morgan….Eric…..what he did….I can't just let that go," Carl pleaded with this father. "You're wrong about this."

"No son, I'm not," his father told him in his calm tone. "This is the right thing to do. If we kill him now, we're worse than him because he didn't kill us when he had the chance."

Carl looked at his father bewildered. "So he gets to kill and hurt people again. Is that what you're saying?"

"No son. I promise you. He will be punished. You must trust me on this."

Carl looked at his father, unsure of his father's word. He then lowered his head and sighed. "All right. He'll live."

Daryl stood up, still holding Dani's hand. "I stand by you, brother. No matter what."

Rick smiled a little at that comment. Daryl could tell that Rick wanted his support on this and that made him feel more appreciated.

Michonne then shrugged herself and smiled just a little. "This is what Morgan would have wanted. This is exactly what he would beg us to do."

~0~

Daryl stayed with Dani as Rick told everyone outside the mansion what was going to happen now. A whole new beginning was unfolding in front of them. She could hear his words from outside as he told the people that all are united now and that they will work together to rebuild what Negan has destroyed and move forward to a brighter future. Hearing him speak made Dani restore her faith for a better society. What Rick had said to Negan yesterday was true. They will rise out of the ashes like the phoenix and overcome what happens next.

She smiled at Daryl and lightly touched his face. He kissed the palm of her hand and sniffled a little. She sighed a little. "I think finally, after everything, we're going to be okay," she told him.

He smiled at her. "I think so too. This time, we have more people, and we're gonna be working with other communities." He gently brushed her bangs from her eyes, making her smile. "Then we'll go back home to the safe zone and just live."

"I'd like that," she told him. "That appeals to me so much."

Daryl then appeared nervous, his lips trembling a little. "Um….I don't know..if it's the right time…." He said as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out something she couldn't see. He palmed that item and looked so anxious and scared.

"Ya know, last thing I wanted was a girlfriend. But you just came along and that was it. I knew right when I first saw ya that you were decent. And later I found out you're more than that. Can't believe how strong you are, how tough you are. Never knew anyone like ya. I even keep thinkin' that if you and your brother been with us from the beginning, more of us would still be here. You would've killed the Governor. Fuck, if you were the one taken by the fucks at Grady, you would have taken them out in a day. And that bitch Dawn would've shit her pants if you flinched at her."

He then took a very deep breath and opened his palm. And Dani gasped, tears falling down her face as she covered her mouth in shock.

In his palm was a white gold band with a large diamond.

"Sorry I had to steal this one," he told her, his voice becoming shaky. "But I thought it was so pretty. And…um….would you….would you…..marry me?"

Dani started to cry as she looked at his face so humble and scared. She beamed widely at him.

"Daryl, yes! I will!"

He immediately embraced her, but tried to be gentle as she was still hurt. He cried into her shoulder, completely taken aback by her answer. She sobbed with joy as she held him close to her. She felt happiness sweep through her, feeling so much love right now in this room. And she thought back to that time on the road many months ago when she first met this wonderful man and only now couldn't believe she feared him at first. Because he became exactly what she yearned for; a little bit of happiness and comfort in a world gone to hell.

"I just can't believe you'd propose with my face so bruised," she gasped in between sobs. She heard him chuckle in her ear.

"They'll heal," he told her. "And when they do, we're getting' hitched!"

~0~

Later that night, Dani woke up and saw Daryl sleeping in the chair next to her. She smiled at him, thinking that what had happened earlier was a dream that he proposed to her. But the diamond on her finger was proof that it wasn't a dream. It was real. She was going to marry Daryl Dixon.

She was so elated by this thought. But then she thought of Mike. What he would think if he were alive. She remembered she felt this way too when he proposed eight years ago on Valentine's Day, right in front of their friends and family. And now he was gone, and so many people she knew and loved were gone as well. Should she feel happy right now when they are dead?

But memories of their love came back to her, letting her know that no matter what she was going to be all right. She had done nothing wrong and she survived for them. She would live for them. It's what they would want.

And Mike would want her to be happy. He would want her alive and happy. There was no room for sorrow now. Just to look forward to the future, something that had been lacking in their lives.

She heard a snore next door, a load deep snore. She knew it was Negan all chained up in his bed. She got out of bed carefully and walked over to her door and opened it. She stepped out into the hallway and went to Negan's holding room. She saw Jesus sitting right by the door, acting as a guard. He stood up to meet her, stunned that she was walking around.

"You should be in bed," he scolded her.

"Jesus, right now I just want to take a look at him. I need to see for myself that he's done for," she told him.

Jesus gave her a concerned look and then backed away from the door, handing her a knife. "Just in case he tries anything," he told her. "Be careful."

She nodded to him and walked into his room, where she found the monster handcuffed to his bed and strapped down with leather belts, his neck bandaged and an IV running from his arm. Now he didn't look so terrorizing.

She walked over to him and watched him sleep. At this point, she didn't hate him anymore. In fact, she pitied him. She wondered what happened to him. Why he felt he had to rule with fear. She still believed in her theory of how the world brings out who you really are, but Negan was a different sort of psycho. He knew better but didn't care.

His eyes then fluttered opened and cast upon Dani. He didn't smile at her. He looked at her stone-faced. "You're here to kill me," he asked her. "I can see it in your eyes. You're a killer, just like me."

Dani shook her head. "I'm nothing like you, Negan," she told him. "I never was. I'm just standing here, wondering what happened to you. You're smart enough to know your way wasn't working, no matter how many heads you bashed in or how many faces you melted. What made you so crazy?"

"Fuck, you want a list," he hissed at her. "So, I heard you guys talking about keeping me alive. And I overheard you accepting that redneck's proposal. He's not going to keep you alive, you know. I would have. I kept everyone alive, even if I had to do horrible things I hated. You think this utopia Rick's building will last but it won't. Sooner or later La La Land comes to an end. And then you'll beg to have me back." He grinned at her. "And then you'll be palming my balls and giving me the best hand job of my life."

Dani rolled her eyes at him. "You wish. But Rick is going to build where you fucked up. You've held so many back because of your stupid rules. It will take a lot to fix the damage you've done and the pain you've caused. That's why I think it's a wonderful idea; to keep you alive so that you will be forced to see how well we do without you." Then she smiled at him. "You're going to rot in that cell and that will be the story of you."

She then turned around and walked out, feeling mighty good about herself. But before she went out the door, Negan's voice stopped her.

"I didn't ruin anything, darling. All I did was save people from themselves. You'll see, Dani. Remember Nicholas? How he betrayed you? And that white haired bitch Carol's not to be trusted either. Now you're marrying one of them, just like that. Make you wonder why?"

Dani faced him one last time, remembering Rick's words she heard him say. "Because it's us and them. Meaning us against the dead. That's what we are. Something you should have figured out a long time ago." With that she went back to her room, leaving him alone with his fate.

She crawled back into bed and saw Daryl still sleeping. He looked so peaceful as he slept in his chair, almost like a child. The most unlikeliest man in the world became her hero, best friend, lover and now husband. She was so much in love that all the pain and sorrow in her heart melted away. She no longer felt bitter or hard as she did before. Just love. And it was all because of him.

She smiled at him one more time before she drifted off into sleep. And this time, she had a wonderful dream. She dreamt that it was summer and that she was at her parents' house in Arlington Heights for their barbeque. She was in their backyard and she could smell the flowers her mother always planted very summer. David was talking with her father about cars and guns as always. Mike was sitting with them, and he smiled at her as he drank his Sam Adams beer bottle. Her father then turned to her and asked her to go inside and fetch him a diet coke. She did as she was asked and when she went inside she saw her mother taking the ribeye steaks out of their packaging. Her mother, who was so beautiful here with kind blue eyes, asked her how she was doing.

"Fine, Mom," she replied.

Her mother shook her head. "No dear. I mean, how are you really?"

Her mother always knew when she was lying. She could never hide anything with her. So Dani shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm happy, Mom. I really am. But sometimes, I worry it won't last. I dread what could happen next."

Her mother smiled and patted her shoulder. "Well, all I can tell you is that no matter what, make the most of it. How long are all of us on this planet, right?"

Dani smiled and nodded. It wasn't the answer she had hoped for. But it was honest. Who knows what the future would bring? Whether there would be joy or heartache. Either way, that's what life is.

And Daryl himself had even a better dream. Before he only had nightmares and then he didn't dream at all. But this one was the one he needed the most. In his dream he was back at Hershel Green's farm in Georgia, and it was summer. It was such a clear beautiful day and he was walking alongside the edge of the forest, calling out to Sophia. She came out, still wearing her blue shirt with the rainbow print, smiling, holding her dolly. He smiled at her and led her back to the farm so she can find her mom.

Sophia then ran to the large farmhouse as Daryl walked behind her. And right on the porch he saw Hershel himself talking with Dale, still wearing that hat from On Golden Pond. That made him smile a little.

And then Beth walked out of the screen door with Merle, carrying a tray of lemonade. Merle was all smiles and he had his hand back. Both men greeted him warmly as he sat with them. Daryl felt himself starting to tear up at the sight of them. He wanted to go out and hug them so hard because he had missed them so much. But he knew he couldn't. They were dead and they seemed very happy now, being together and talking.

It was Beth herself who saw him first. One by one they faced him, looking a little sad at first. Merle nodded at him and smiled first. And then Hershel wrapped his arm around Beth as he smiled at Daryl, letting him know he did the best he could for her. Dale greeted with him that smile of his.

And Beth waved goodbye to him as she smiled so warmly at him. And then all of them together started to wave to him, letting him know it was now goodbye.

And it was all right to let go.

**My novel is almost complete. One more chapter and followed by an epilogue and it is done.**

**This is making me sad, finishing this. But as I've said before, Dani's story continues in the New Year. I really hope you enjoyed this story and please let me know what you think. Thank you all and Happy New Year!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

_Four months later, Alexandria Safe Zone…._

It was a chaotic scene this morning in the Safe Zone, as chairs and tables were being placed around the newly rebuilt courtyard of the townhomes. Fresh picked flowers of fleabanes, wild geraniums, may apples and golden stars were filing every vase as the men strung up newly woven tent covers across the courtyard. And three large boars were being put on the spits around the corner for the wedding banquet tonight. All around the community everyone was smiling and joyful for there was to be a wedding today. And it came at the right time.

They managed to rebuild their homes and are now constructing a new windmill for making flour. Soon they will transplant some of the apple trees from the orchard outside. Last week the residents started to plant various fruits and vegetables in their yard so that they would have good yields this summer.

But the best came from Eugene and David who managed to save the electric grids after all. Eugene at first thought it was hopeless but David was more persuasive, telling him nothing's impossible and damned if he was going to live in the 19th century. The downside of their operation was that they had to go to the factory where Noah and Aiden had perished. But this time they were more prepared. Instead of going in blindly, they opened all the doors to the building while Daryl and Jesus led the walkers out by blowing horns and playing loud music on radios. And in the end, their efforts paid off when last week, to everyone's amazement, Eugene turned on the switch and the lights came on.

And that was why on this day everyone was going to celebrate and not just because of a wedding. It was because they were truly rebuilding society from scratch. All of their hard work was coming into fruition and they were thriving.

David walked around with Annie, watching all of this unfold in front of them. They were holding hands and smiled sweetly at each other, pleased at everything around them.

"I can't believe Rick wanted to do all this," she told David.

"Rick wanted a very big reason to celebrate. We don't get that much now," David said.

Just then, Olivia ran up to them, a little out of breath but excited. "The people from the Kingdom and Hilltop have arrived," she told them. "And they brought lots of supplies and food."

"Good. Let's go see them," David responded, putting his arm around his girlfriend as they walked to the gate. David laughed a little when he saw Jesus ride in on a black horse wearing a black suit and put his long hair into a man bun. A man bun! David couldn't believe the sight.

And then behind him rode in horse drawn wagons filled with people carrying various items and presents, all looking very happy to be here today.

King Ezekiel then made his bold entrance, sitting on his throne in the wooden wagon, beaming a large friendly smile around the community. David chuckled at him, and was very pleased to see him.

And then he saw Maggie and Glenn ride in next. And Maggie was carrying a small bundle in her arms. It was their son Hershel who was born two weeks ago.

Jesus got off his horse and warmly greeted David with a hug. "It's been a while, David," he told him. "It's good to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Jesus, but do you have to wear that man bun," David chided him. Jesus laughed.

"I know. But it's perfect when I'm out there," he told David.

"David! There you are," King Ezekiel exclaimed proudly as he approached him. "My dear friend and ally, what a joyous occasion we are to revel in today. How goes your dear sister?"

"She's well, I think. I haven't seen her yet. She's getting ready right now in one of the townhouses."

"And the groom? I hope he dares not make a hasty exist due to the unfortunate reason of cold feet."

"No, he's good. He's getting ready at his house now with Rick and Carl. So far, we're getting everything ready."

Glenn then walked up to David and gave him a huge hug. "It's great to see you, man," he told him. David smiled at him and saw Maggie approach, carrying their baby in her arms. Glenn looked at his son and smiled at him. "Here he is," he said. The baby made a small cry and then was comforted by Maggie who gently hushed him and bounced a little with him.

"He is so cute," David said as he lightly touched the top of his head. He then looked up at Maggie. "And how are you doing."

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a little better," she told him. "Not only am I taking care of a community, I have this little one too. My daddy would've been proud."

"He would have," Glenn told her. Glenn looked so happy then he almost looked like he was about to cry. "I can't believe what we've all done so far. We did such a great job reinforcing the road we didn't see one walker out there."

"That's because for the last week we were herding them out to uncharted areas," Jesus reminded him. "Rick's very serious about making sure the roads are safe to travel on."

"By the way, where is he? I want to see him," Glenn asked.

"He's at Dani and Daryl's house with Daryl, getting ready. You guys know the way, right?"  
Maggie nodded. "I need to settle him down a little. Is our old house available?"

"Sure is. If you remember, their house is right next to yours."

Maggie smiled. "That's wonderful. Let's go. We'll see you later this afternoon." Glenn and Maggie then walked to their old home carrying their little son with them.

Annie then kissed David's cheek and smiled at him. "I'm going to go see your sister and see how's she's doing."

"Okay. Tell her I'll come to see her before the wedding." And with that Annie headed for the townhomes, walking past the busy people.

"So, shall we congratulate the groom now and the bride later," Ezekiel asked. "I did bring many gifts for the beautiful couple and for the community."

"Your majesty, your generosity is way too much," David told him. But Ezekiel smiled.

"It is because of you we have so much to give. If Negan would have continued to have his way then we'd have nothing at all to give." Ezekiel than paused for a moment. "And may I ask how your prisoner is?"

David smirked. "I saw him this morning in his cell when I was giving him food. He didn't look too happy."

"Of course he's not happy. We're having a huge party today and he's not invited," Jesus responded.

"Well, he's not ruining my sister's day," David told him. "Look at all this. What everybody's doing here. They're happy and this is what we fought for. And it was worth it."

~0~

In the room he shared with Dani, Daryl began to put on his black suit jacket over his white button shirt, feeling anxious about the whole day. He opted not to put on a tie. He felt it made him look ridiculous. He smoothed his long hair back and took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror one last time. He looked good but extremely nervous. He didn't want such a big wedding. Neither did Dani. He remembered when the day after they arrived at Hilltop when they announced their engagement how happy everyone was. And that they would get married as soon as Dani healed from that beating that bastard Negan gave her.

Over time, what should have been a very small ceremony of just their family became a huge event and Rick had told them there was no other way around it. Everyone wanted to make a big deal of it because they wanted to feel good for the first time in a long time. They wanted something special and something to smile about. And Rick had told them that this was a way the people wanted to thank them for everything they've done for them.

But Daryl didn't see it that way. Dani too. She had the big wedding years ago and was fine with something small. But in the end, the people won and now they're having all of the communities coming today. Even the Sanctuary wanted to provide security around the walls just in case the party music draws walkers. Everyone wanted to do all of this for them, but they didn't feel right about it.

There was a knock at the door. Daryl turned and saw Rick walk through the door, looking proudly at him. He was wearing a black suit himself, and he cut his hair back this time.

"You look good, Daryl," he told him as walked over to him. "You nervous?"

Daryl shrugged. "Too many people here today. We didn't want something like this."

"I know Daryl. But they wanted to do something for you. To show their appreciation. Just go with it and it'll be all right."

"If you say so," Daryl muttered, still not feeling right about this.

"Dad, Glenn's here," Carl called out from the bottom of the stairs. The faint baby giggle of Judith was heard from below.

"Send him up," Rick answered. The sound of footsteps was heard walking up the stairs. And Glenn cautiously entered the room, smiling nervously at Daryl, with Carl behind him, carrying Judith.

Glenn's eyes grew wide as he saw Daryl dressed up. "You look really good," he told his friend. Daryl became agitated at that statement.

"It's just old clothes from around here," Daryl answered.

"Still, Daryl, I've never seen you dressed up like this before. And I figured you're a little nervous so I brought this." He pulled out a silver flask from his jacket pocket. "It's whiskey from Hilltop. Figured we can have a swig before we get the show on the road."

Rick smiled. "Glenn, you never ceased to amaze me." He took the flask from Glenn and handed to Daryl. "Groom takes the first swig," he says.

Daryl reluctantly took the flask and opened it. He took a deep breath and looked around the room at his brothers since the beginning of this walker nightmare. They smiled at him, showing how happy they are for him. But Daryl didn't feel he deserved it. He needed to tell them something. The truth.

"Um…guys. I….um….something you gotta know. I ain't all that good," he told them.

"Of course you are, Daryl," Carl told him as he set his sister down on the floor, standing her on her two legs. "You're one of us."

"Yeah, but I need to tell you all somethin' and afterwards, you may not think I'm all that good." Daryl took a deep breath. "Me and Merle, well…..Merle was fixin' to rob all of you at that camp outside of Atlanta." He paused, feeling really guilty about this. "I was going to go along with it. I always went along with what Merle wanted. But you handcuffed him to the roof and I just couldn't….I didn't feel right about it." He looked at them with guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, guys. But I was such a piece of shit back then."

There were looks of disappointment in the room, making Daryl feel even worse than before. But he had to tell them. Back then, he was the type who went along with Merle all the time, making stupid decisions that held him back.

Rick shook his head at him and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I know for a fact that's not true, Daryl. You were loyal to your brother, but you became ours as well."

"That's right, Daryl." Glenn spoke up. "I never thought of you that way. You're one of us and we care about you."

Carl then walked little Judith up to Daryl. The little girl smiled widely at him and held up her arms and jumped a little towards him, begging for him to pick her up.

"Remember when you gave her first bottle? I think she remembers," Carl told him.

Daryl bent over and gently placed his hands under the little girl's arms and picked her up. She laughed excitedly at him and started to pull on his whiskers a little. She then laid her head against his chest and sighed a sweet baby sigh, making the men in the room laugh.

"Looks like she has a crush on you," Glenn laughed. And then he looked at Daryl with an optimistic look. "You are one of us, Daryl. You are part of our family. And we love you."

Daryl felt the tears building in his eyes. These were such good people and now he knew in his heart he was one of them. He took a swig of the whiskey while holding Judith with one arm. He handed the flask to Glenn who also took a swig.

Glenn then handed the flask to Rick who then looked over at his son and smiled at him. "Carl, you take a swig if you want," he told him, making the boy happy. "You've earned it."

Carl took the flask and sipped a little. Then he started coughing and his face twisted in pain a little. "That's strong," he bellowed, making the men laugh. Carl handed the flask to his father.

Rick then looked over at Daryl, and chuckled a little. "You know, I remember the first time I met you. You were coming out of the woods right after we killed that walker in the camp. And you were so pissed off about that walker chewing on that deer you killed. You were yelling and cursing, saying, it was gnawed on by this….filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!' And I have to tell you I was worried at that moment because I had to tell you about what I did to Merle."

Rick became silent for a little bit. "I am awfully sorry about that. And I'm sorry you lost him in the end. You knew him better than us and I would like to admit there was something admirable about him, something I hadn't seen yet."

"Nah…he was always a bastard," Daryl spoke up. "But deep down, he was the only one who gave a damn about me, at least that's what I thought. Until I met all of you." Daryl shrugged. "You all are my family."

Rick nodded and took a swig. Then he looked around the room and laughed a little. "Just think about it. When you come back here tonight, you'll be a married man."

Daryl chuckled and looked at the bed he shared with Dani. He smirked and set Judith down. "Let's head downstairs. Show'll be starting soon.

~0~

Dani sat in the master bedroom of Deanna Monroe's townhome dressed in a pink silk dress. Carol had helped her earlier with her hair, putting it up in curly ringlets. She also helped her with the make-up, using very light shades that they could find and some pink lip gloss.

And now she was alone in the room that Deanna once shared with her husband Reggie a year ago, nervous but happy. She was marrying the man she fell in love with close to a year ago today with all of their friends and family in attendance. At first she protested against planning such a huge event. But Carol insisted, saying it was something they both deserved and it was a gift to them from everyone.

She heard people shouting commands outside. She looked out the window and chuckled as she saw Tara bark orders to everyone, limping on her fake leg but not letting it slow her down.

And then she saw Sasha walk down the street actually wearing a yellow dress with Heath and Dani couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little happier, a little brighter, not as removed and sad as before. Dani smiled at them, thinking of how everything was changing for the better and that they will live now in this brand new world instead of just surviving.

Dani then put on some gold and diamond earrings Carol had given her. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror and was amazed at what she saw.

She saw a beautiful woman standing before her, no longer scared of the world and what was in it. This woman now had so much to look forward to and so much living to do. She did have faint little scars under her right cheek from Negan's assault, but they were easily covered up with foundation Carol gave her.

And she didn't have a heavy heart anymore. Last night she finally said goodbye to Michael by putting her former wedding rings and locket in a jewelry box she had in her home. And then she put the box in her desk, saying one last time that she loved him. She always will too.

Carol walked in smiling at her friend, wearing a green dress with dark red flowers. "You look so lovely, Dani," she told her. "How are you feeling?"

Dani shrugged. "I've done this before, Carol. So I feel the same way I felt before, scared but excited."

Carol walked over to her and lightly touched the sleeve of her dress. "Of course you feel that way. But I know you and Daryl are going to be so very happy together." She then suppressed a small snob followed by a sniffle. "You've really helped that man so much."

Dani smiled. "We helped each other."

Carol then hugged Dani dearly, patting her back and sighing deeply. "You two are going to live very long lives together. And no matter what you both have each other's backs."

Dani smiled as she released Carol from her embrace. "We always do, Carol. It's who we are. But Daryl came at a time when I was losing hope. That there weren't people like you guys left. And then he just sprung out onto the road right in front of me, aiming that crossbow of his. And almost a year later, I'm marrying him. And it doesn't seem so strange now, because it was meant to happen."

"You mean fate," Carol asked. "I don't know."

"Of course I know it was fate. Fate that I ran into you good people on the road here right after Louisville, when I thought I lost my brother and I felt so alone in this cruel world. You guys practically twisted my arm, begging for me to come with you. And I took that chance, and here we are now. A family. All of us." Dani wiped a little tear that was beginning to drop from her eye. "Thank you all so much, Carol."

"Um..excuse me," a voice called out from behind her. Dani turned around and saw Maggie walk into her room, carrying little Hershel in her arms. Dani eagerly walked over to Maggie, giving her a short hug, thrilled at seeing the baby. "I thought he may want to say hello to the bride," Maggie told her.

Dani gently touched the two-week old's forehead, and exclaimed sweetly as he sneezed. Maggie asked her if she wanted to hold him. And Dani nodded yes. Maggie carefully transferred his little body to Dani, reminding her to keep his head up. And then Dani began to rock the baby gently in her arms, beaming at his little sleepy face.

"He's so beautiful," she told Maggie sweetly. "Look at him!"

Maggie palmed the back of his head and looked lovingly at her child. "He's a tough little guy, just like his grandfather," she said. And then she looked up at Dani. "I don't know if you and Daryl are having kids but I can see you and him being great parents yourselves."

Dani thought about it. A year ago children was the last thing on her mind. And she was grateful that when she and Daryl started becoming intimate her implants worked. But she had to have them removed because of Negan, leaving them to rely on condoms the last few months.

But she had always wanted to be a mom, just like her own mother. And now things are getting better, making it possible for babies like this little one to be born and raised safely. Maybe if Daryl was on board, they could have a little one like baby Hershel one day.

"And how are you doing, Maggie? How's everything at Hilltop," Dani asked her as she cradled Hershel.

"Going really good. Things are progressing. Glenn is now training new runners and he does guard shifts of course. Me? I have my hands full but I love it."

"And what about Gregory," Carol asked her. "Is he still a problem?"

Maggie shook her head. "Mostly he just keeps to himself. He's here, of course. Mainly for the free liquor I imagine. But I don't worry too much about him. Jesus watches him for us so that's about it."

"Ugh, that guy at my wedding. Guy still gives me the creeps, you know."

"Don't worry. He'll be on his best behavior," Maggie assured her.

Just then, David walked in through the doorway and beamed at his sister. "Dani, you look great!" He walked over to her and hugged her, leaning in just a little as she held the baby. "Let me take a look at you." Maggie took Hershel from Dani as her brother stepped back, holding his sister's hands to take a look at her figure. "You still look good for your age," he smirked a little.

Dani slapped him on his upper arm and scoffed at him, making him laugh. But then he hugged her again and whispered, "I'm so happy for you, Dani. You really deserve this."

"Thanks David," she told him as he released her.

Carol and Maggie excused themselves, telling her they'll be downstairs, leaving Dani alone with her brother. They both sat on the large bed as David patted her back, looking hopefully at his sister.

"So it's the big day, right," he told her and she shrugged. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, um….well…..I'm doing this again and I'm thinking of Mom and Dad right now," Dani told him with a little sadness in her tone. "I really miss them. I wish right now they were here."

David nodded sadly. "Yeah. Me too. But I know that wherever they are they're happy for us. We here now, we're alive and everything's getting better. It's what they wanted for us in the first place." He then held her hand. "And Dad would've loved Daryl. He liked Mike, but Mike didn't know stuff like Daryl does. And Mom would have adored him. But she would have insisted on cleaning him up and all. You remember how she was."

Dani nodded, remembering her wedding day almost eight years ago, how her mother barely slept and kept running around, making sure her only daughter's wedding was perfect, driving Dani crazy in the process. Of course, she would be outside in the courtyard making sure the arrangements were perfect and getting frustrated at whatever stupid thing would come up.

Her brother hugged her again, and stood up with her. "You know, Dani, whatever happens, I'll be there for you. You got that?"

"Sure, Dave. And I'll always be there for you." She then gave him a suspicious look. "And what's been going on with Annie lately? You two are spending a lot of time together."

David shrugged. "Well, we kind of like each other. But we're taking it slow, you know. After what happened and all."

"Good. But it's different this time," she said, referring to Rosita.

"Yeah, and when she smiles at me, it just makes my day. Is that how it is for you and Daryl?"

"Of course, Dave. It's how it should be."

"Good to hear," he said as he walked her over to the bedroom door. "And now I'm more than proud to walk you down the aisle this afternoon."

~0~

It was mid-afternoon when everyone walked to the courtyard for the ceremony. A wooden table was set up as an alter at the end of the yard, draped in white fabric with a gold chalice and a small golden plate with pieces of bread. A candle with two wicks was placed in between two long white candles on the alter. A wooden cross was set up on a pole to the left of the alter, signifying that this was a Catholic service.

And outside the yard, Michonne stood by watching the people file in. She was hesitant to go inside for she didn't feel ready to enjoy anything yet.

She then felt a tug on her arm and spun around to see Ezekiel standing there, warmly greeting her. "My dear lady, are you waiting for me to accompany you inside," he asked her.

She shook her head. "Don't know if I want to go in there. I don't feel like celebrating anything, Ezekiel. It doesn't feel right."

Ezekiel gently patted her shoulder, and even though she cringed a little at his touch, she didn't pull away. "Dear Michonne, I can understand how you feel. But we have so much to celebrate. Negan's behind iron bars, our communities thrive without him and our dear friends Danielle and Daryl marry today. It would mean so much to show them how much we care and attend to their important day."

Michonne smiled at him, grateful that this strange but wonderful man has made her feel so good right now. She then turned to him and kissed him gently on his lips and he returned the kiss, stunning the citizens as they walked by. Ezekiel was shocked by her gesture. Normally she would have waited until they were alone to do that.

"Michonne, you surprise me," he told her. And she grinned at him.

"So do you, your majesty. Let's go inside, together." And arm in arm they ventured inside with the other guests.

~0~

Sherry and Amber stood next to each other inside the courtyard, waiting for Mark to come back with their drinks. As soon as Mark approached them, Amber smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. "Missed you already, hon," she told him.

"Thanks Amber." He then handed a wine glass filled with merlot to Sherry who reluctantly took it. He noticed she was sad. "Are you all right, Sherry?"

She looked sadly at her friends, feeling the pangs of guilt as she looked at poor Mark's face. She knew how much Amber still loved him despite what Negan did, and Mark never blamed her for what happened either.

She wanted to tell them what happened, that she asked Dwight for an official divorce yesterday. Not because of his face. It was because ever since the war ended, he was still giving her the cold shoulder. Anytime she approached him he would shrug her off and talk to someone else. She knew Dwight didn't blame her for what happened to his own face and that he had to pretend to hate her so that Negan wouldn't hurt her. But in the end, it caused a terrible strain on their marriage and now they are mere strangers to each other. And when she asked Dwight for the divorce, he agreed, as if he were agreeing on what kind of take-out to get that night. It left her angry at him for not even trying but she realized she couldn't go on like this and she owed it to Dwight to confront him.

However, she couldn't just bring up her own problems with them and ruin what would be a beautiful wedding. So she merely smiled and said, "Just a little tired but I'm all right."

Of course, she really wasn't all right. And she was elated about how the fucker who ruined their marriage was rotting in a cell right below them.

~0~

Negan let out a loud exaggerated sigh as he sat on his cot, listening to the sounds of people giggling and talking so happily with each other. He heard some of his old people from the Sanctuary up there, such as Carson and Wade talking about how things are so much better now.

Negan grinned at them talking, thinking about how long this man made paradise will last and when they would beg for him to save their lives as he had done so many times himself. It will happen, he thought to himself.

And when that day comes, he promised he will have Rick skip the selection and have Lucille give him a huge sloppy kiss!

~0~

Daryl stood at the right side of the alter fidgeting and feeling very nervous. He took in deep breaths and sighed as he saw the people look up at him, some giving him a thumbs up.

"You'll be fine," Aaron told him as he approached him. "Dani's a really lucky girl."

"Thanks Aaron," he told his friend as he patted his shoulder. Aaron then slapped Daryl's upper arm lightly and looked sadly at him.

"Hold on to her, Daryl. No matter what, never lose her," he told Daryl, still reeling from his loss of Eric. Daryl understood and nodded to him. It made him feel a little sad that he's getting married and there are people here who have lost their mates.

And he promised he would never lose Dani at all.

Father Gabriel arrived at the alter carrying his bible and wearing his priests robes. He had a pleasant smile upon his face and looked around at the people in underneath the canopy. He then turned to Daryl and said, "I think we can start now, wouldn't you agree?"

Daryl nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

Father Gabriel raised his arms to the air, signaling that was time to start.

~0~

Piano music began to play, signaling that the wedding will start soon. Dani felt her heart leaping and her head swooning. She stood in the living room with Carol and David, anticipating the start of her wedding.

They heard the back door open and saw it was Rick, coming to claim Carol. "It looks like it's about time," he told them, taking Carol's arm.

Carol turned to Dani one last time and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you," she told her. "You both deserve every bit of happiness."

Dani hugged her back. "So do you, good friend," she said. Carol stood back and handed Dani her bouquet of false Solomon seals, showy orchids, and trailing arbutus flowers made for her by the good ladies of the pantry. Carol gently touched her cheek one last time before joining Rick outside.

Rick paused to get a look at Dani and smiled approvingly. "Daryl is really going to be amazed when he sees you," he told her.

"Thanks Rick. Thank you for all of this," she said as she walked over and kissed his cheek. She nervously smiled at him as he nodded at her and then left with Carol to begin the ceremony.

David placed his arm around his sister's arm and exhaled. "This is it. You're taking the plunge again," he told her.

"Yeah, I am," she said. "I sure am."

The organ started to play the wedding march and the door swung open by Eugene and both brother and sister ventured onto the newly built porch and down the wooden steps under the huge canopy. She heard people gush at how pretty she was, but as soon as she saw Daryl at the alter she started to tear up. He was just so beautiful standing there, looking so lovingly at her, his chin trembling as she approached.

When she finally reached the alter, David handed her over to Daryl and hugged him. Daryl then took his bride's hands and looked into those ocean blue eyes of hers, so filled with so much love for him. And he looked upon her so sincerely and feeling so complete now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Father Gabriel began. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Daryl Samuel Dixon and Danielle Helen Peterson Evans in holy matrimony. As Daryl and Danielle prepare to take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family-a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy and comfort that are known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Daryl and Danielle look forward to each new season of their marriage-just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year, for all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. Daryl and Danielle, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for one another. To truly love someone is to be willing to accept both their strengths and their weaknesses with equal measures of love and understanding."

He then raised his hands to the air. "Let us pray," he commanded and he gave the Our Lord prayer. When it was finished, he continued. "At this time, I will ask of you, Daryl and you Danielle to face each other and take each other's hands." Daryl and Dani did as they were told, and Dani felt the tears of joy fall from her face. "Daryl, will you take Danielle to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her, cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Daryl beamed at her, shaking a little. "I will," he replied, his voice trembling.

"Danielle, will you take Daryl to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish him and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him, cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Dani sniffled and said, "I will."

"And now we have the exchange of rings to symbolize this union of love under God," Father Gabriel announced as Rick leaned over to Daryl and gave him the two white gold rings.

"Daryl, please take Danielle's hand," Father Gabriel commanded. Dani gave him her ring hand and Daryl slid the ring down her finger but held it there first, waiting for Father Gabriel.

"Daryl, as you place the ring on Danielle's finger, please repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Daryl repeated, looking at Dani with such joy in his heart.

"I offer this ring as a symbol of our love and my undying devotion and loyalty to you until the end of our days."

Daryl repeated the last line and slid the ring just a little more down her finger.

And Danielle repeated the same exact vows to him as she slid the ring on his finger.

"And now, let us participate in mass," Father Gabriel announced, telling them to pray to God as he prepared the challis with the watered down wine. He then gave the challis to Daryl who took a small sip and then handed it over to Dani who took a sip as well. Both ate small pieces of bread as if they were communion wafers. Dani didn't have the heart to tell him that only Catholics could participate in Mass but she didn't care.

After the mass was over, Father Gabriel closed the ceremony by saying, "By the power and the glory of God and by the powers of the United Communities of Alexandria, Hilltop, The Kingdom and the Sanctuary, I know declare both of you husband and wife."

Dani and Daryl beamed at each other. This was now official. They were married now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you all Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon. You may now kiss the bride."

And Daryl immediately grabbed Dani by the waist and kissed her passionately as she tightly embraced him to the applause and cheers of the people. Daryl then picked her up by her waist and swung her around as she held on to his neck, laughing. Both were so happy now and in love as they continued to kiss and embrace each other for now they belonged to one another for good.

~0~

The rest of the evening was just as wonderful. The wedding was followed by a wonderful feast of roast pork and vegetables with wine and beer. And once every ten minutes, everyone would hit their glasses with a fork, demanding that the newlyweds kiss, which they always did.

Dani and Daryl sat at a long wooden table with Carol and Rick watching everyone enjoy the festivities. All were laughing and having a great time.

And soon, a tall four tier cake was brought to them, frosted in white and made with candy flowers, followed by a daisy flower topper.

"Oh my God, I didn't expect this," Dani exclaimed looking at the cake. "Who did this?"

Carol stood up and shrugged. "What can I say? I always find ways of being clever."

Dani immediately hugged her best friend and maid of honor. "Thank you so much for this, Carol! This is just so amazing of you!"

"Thanks to Hilltop and their granary, we were able to pull this off," Rick told them. "And sugar's a little hard to come by. But Eugene says we can make it from corn when we grow our first yield. So we're going to be all right on that."

Daryl shook Rick's hand and patted his back. "Brother, thank you for this," he told him. "This is more than I thought."

Rick patted Daryl's shoulder and smiled at him. "Daryl, you've always had my back in the beginning. You have never let me down and you have become my brother, my best friend. I wish you and Dani our best wishes and our deepest love for you both deserve it." He then chuckled a little. "I feel bad that I can't get your two airline tickets to Costa Rica because the flights have been suspended but I've decided to give you both a vacation. Seven days, starting tonight."

Dani then walked over and hugged Rick. She then whispered gently at him. "Did I ever thank you for talking me into coming with you guys?"

Rick smiled. "I think you already did," he told her.

~0~

For the rest of the night, the whole community danced and sang and drank. Everyone cheered and clapped, having the time of their lives, watching the newlyweds fawn at each other. They danced their first dance of the night to Annie singing Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash with beauty and sincerity. Annie had a wonderful voice and David loved to hear her sing.

As they danced, their foreheads touched as they looked up at each other, smiling. In the distance they heard little Hershel cry and Dani smiled.

"That little guy is so cute," she told him. "And his parents are amazing people."

"They are," he told her. "But his grandpa Hershel was a tough son of a bitch. Good man. He woulda been happy seeing him. So would Beth." He felt a little sad then, missing them.

Dani and Daryl were quiet for a moment as they continued their slow dance with each other. Daryl looked over his shoulder and saw Rick holding Judith as he smiled at her. He then kissed Carol sweetly and hugged her. Carl was dancing with Enid, looking happily at his father and Carol. And it made Daryl happy.

"Hon, you ever think of kids," he asked her.

She was silent at first. And then she looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. And Daryl, I really want kids. Maybe one or two."

Daryl grunted, unsure how she would react by his next question. "Well…if you want…um…we can start…soon. I mean…maybe…tonight?"

Dani's eyes grew wide and then she smiled. "Really? You really want to start a family?"

"Hmmm…..yeah. I would. If you want to…."

She kissed him enthusiastically and sighed so happily. "Yes Daryl! I really want this. And I know you're going to be a great daddy."

"And you're gonna be one tough momma bear yourself," he whispered into her ear, grunting into her hair, making her laugh.

"Oh Daryl. I am so glad I met you and your family. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sugar. Love you till the end of the world," he told her, making her frown a little.

"But Daryl. The world did end," she told him.

He shook his head and smiled at her, the most beautiful smile he ever gave her. "The world's not dead, sweetheart. It's just coming back to life again, that's all."

Dani beamed at him and kissed him tenderly as they danced, listening to people clap for them as they watched them.

But Dani and Daryl drowned out the noise and the music. Right now they are in their own world and they are content and in love.

And with each passing day, their love will grow even more. For as Morgan had said, where there is love they will endure.

And no matter what comes their way, or what horror happens upon them, they all will endure.

**THE END**

**This completes one year of hard work! I want to thank everyone for reading my story. And I hope you enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think and thank you again for all of your kind words and reviews. And Happy New Year everyone!**

** Next week, I will provide an epilogue which will be a short story of sorts. Soon I will work more on Dani's prequel. And then Dani and Daryl's story continues in What Wicked Events Comes Now. **

** Happy New Year everyone! I love you!**


End file.
